Routine
by Archangel507
Summary: Post-BoTW. A Hero's Routine often comes with a price. You fight for those you love only to see them get hurt anyway. Some Heroes have accepted this payment, others refuse. This is the tale of one such Hero, the most recent of many, and the Blue-eyed Wolf who guides him along. [Violence, Lots of Swearing, and Some Shipping.]
1. -Reconstruction Saga-

_**After the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Link is reunited with Princess Zelda. Together, they must gather support from the races of Hyrule to rebuild what is left of the once great Kingdom.**_

 _ **Along the Way, Zelda learns of Link's Adventures and follows a bit of his schedule to get her bearings in this wild world. The formal protocol of their lives coming back to haunt not only her, but her appointed Knight.**_

 _ **It begins with Memories and a Wolf with sapphire eyes...**_

* * *

 **Note to New Readers:**

 **This story is only _somewhat_ good. It had it's good moments, but I feel like it could've been better.  
I am currently re/writing a remaster of it that hopefully will be much better.**

 **You may still read this, but fair warning if you are sensitive to crazy plots in fanfics.  
This was pretty crazy! XD**


	2. 100 Years Later

Ganondorf was dead. The once proud Gerudo reduced to the corpse by the Master Sword during the Era of Twilight. He became a mindless abomination of twisted hatred and malice, Ganon.

Ganon was dead. Not the massive boar-like creature, Ganondorf's true form that plagued Hyrule centuries ago during the time of the Four Sword.

Calamity Ganon was dead. In unleashing his true power, all the built of hatred and malice that dates back to when Hylians soared the skies, he sacrificed his reincarnation. His Curse upon the Chosen Hero and Goddess reincarnate.

Now he was doomed. Defeated and Sealed away into damnation by the latest Chosen Hero and Princess...

If. Even If he will return...It would be too long, so much so that the day he does return...It will surely be his last.

* * *

Zelda thought nothing of it, a warm smile upon her face as the bloody red skies faded away with Ganon's essence. Her own golden powers ceased from use that lasted a century.

She was happy. Oh so happy that this day had finally come. When peace had finally returned to Hyrule.

A century in the making.

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time..." She said, addressing her appointed knight, her back to him.

"I've witnessed your struggles to return to us," Light footsteps and crunches of grass came from behind as her Knight stepped closer. "as well as your trials in battle."

The footsteps stopped just behind her. Her golden hair whipped in the wind as she continued.

"I always thought-no, I always believed that you would find a way to defeat Ganon."

She began to turn. "I never lost faith in you over these many years..."

She faced him for the first time in 100 years, to find that he hadn't seemed to change. His once haunted sapphire eyes, the first thing she looked to, peered out from beneath the dark blue hylian hood. They now shone with spirited light, with clear signs of relief to her safety. His champion's tunic had nary a mark on it, the blue coloring glowed in the twilight of the setting sun.

The Master Sword rested in it's sheath, it's brilliant blue glow that dealt the mortal blows to Ganon had faded when the he had perished. Mipha's Trident, Daruk's Hammer, Urbosa's Shield and Sword, and Revali's Bow all were strapped to his back.

In his right hand was the Bow of Light she had bestowed upon him to defeat Dark Beast Ganon, in his left was a scorched Hylian Shield, obviously scavenged from the bowels on the Castle and used extensively in Ganon's battle.

"Thank you, Link..." Her hands folded together, she smiled to him. "...the hero of Hyrule."

His face didn't change expression, looking to her with gentle eyes but stoic demeanor.

"May I ask..." A twitch in his posture, one of curiosity. "Do you really remember me?"

She waited, anxiously for his reply. She hadn't heard his voice in so long, but she knew that today...She may finally get to hear it once more.

His grip on the Hylian shield slackened, the durable shield clattered loudly to the grass as he stepped forward. The now free hand reached for his hood, pulling it back to reveal his entire face.

He soon stood in front of her, carefully twisting the Bow of Light in his hand. He bent his knee and bowed his head, kneeling down to the former princess, presenting the Bow of Light to her.

"I do." He said, his voice warm and regretful. "I'm sorry for ever forgetting."

Zelda looked down to him, a feeling of sadness and remorse hung in her chest.

"I am the one who should be sorry, Link." She spoke tentatively. "I knew putting you into the Shrine of Resurrection would strip you of your memories. I, and I alone, am responsible for the hardships you had to endure in order to remember us again."

Link whipped his head up, nearly dropping the Bow. "And I am thankful!" He protested. "If you hadn't, I would have died for sure! Then you wouldn't have been able to stop Ganon and Hyrule would be doomed!"

His eyes changed from protest to the same stoic expression he held 100 years ago, his head bowed once more.

"Please don't regret it, Princess." He murmured subdued. "Urbosa, Daruk, Revali...Mipha. I remember them all...and I'm so glad I do. Thanks to you."

With that, he once again held the Bow up. Zelda looked upon the golden weapon, her frown morphed into a warm smile as she placed her hand on it.

"Thank you, Link." She said with a sighed. "That gives me some peace."

The bow free from his hands, he stood up, his knee wet from the muddy grass. For the first time in a lifetime, Zelda saw a genuine smile on his face, one that she only came across when she caught him cooking.

He flipped his hood back on, turning about to face the Castle. Zelda stood by his side, watching the magnificent structure capture the last bit of twilight as the sun sunk below the horizon and the beginnings of moonlight struck the spires.

"Ganon's influence over the Guardians will have vanished now." Zelda said, looping the bow of light around her shoulder. "If you don't mind Link, There are some possessions I'd like to recover from my room before we depart."

From beneath his hood, he gave a nod. He brought two fingers to his lips and whistled a tune, grabbing the Hylian Shield off the ground. On the horizon, his steed galloped across the field where the battle had taken place, stopping obediently in front of him.

"You did a great job, girl." He soothed, pulling out an apple from his pouch, feeding her and patting her White mane.

Zelda gazed in wonder at the Horse. "What a majestic horse, what is her name?"

"Epona." He replied, hooking the Hylian shield to the saddle and securing some saddlebags that had loosened during the battle. "I found her at the ruins of a ranch just northeast of here." He scratched his cheek. "Well...More like she found me."

"Epona..." Zelda repeated, frowning at the name. "Isn't that the name of the Horse of Legend? The one the Hero chosen by the Goddesses rode on his adventure?"

He gave her another smile, more of a mischievous smirk than anything. "Princess. You have no idea." He said cryptically.

Fastening one last strap, he helped her into the saddle. "Are you sure you don't want your own horse? I can call another."

"No, I'm actually a bit tired, Link." Zelda yawned. Shrugging, the hooded knight hopped into the saddle, taking hold of the reins. Zelda had to quickly hold onto him when Epona turned and galloped off towards the castle with speed.

The ride was uneventful, the Guardians, Sentries, and Turrets had lost their orange glow, returning to their blue hue and paid no heed to the Princess and her Knight as they rode across the bridge and into the castle courtyard, or what was left of it.

Link dismounted Epona, offering a hand to Zelda to help her down. After doing so, he instantly noticed a lone guardian moving towards them, it's helm more pronounced then the others.

He gripped the Master Sword's handle, his other arm held up to keep Zelda behind him. The Guardian didn't cease movement, moving closer and closer.

Link remembered something, a memory from 100 years ago. " **Stop!** " He barked, hoping that it would obey orders. To his surprise. It did.

It stopped on the dime, looking at them obediently. Zelda stepped from behind Link, watching the Guardian in fascination.

"You can understand us?" She asked. It's reply was a high whirring and clicking sound. "So, yes then..."

Link studied the Mechanical Soldier, it was obviously different if it had followed them when the other had not. It's helm also caught his attention.

"Zelda, was there a Guardian Leader?" He murmured. Zelda blinked, frowning as she tried to remember. Her father kept her away from such studies...but...

"I think so, It would make sense for the Shiekah to make one." She said, looking up to the Guardian. "Is that right?"

It gave the same noise as before.

"Alright...Can you guard the castle while Link and I look around?" She stood out from behind Link. "And please do not harm any Hylians."

"That aren't Yiga clan." Link added.

The Guardian Prime studied them for a moment, giving it's little confirmation click, before trekking off to patrol the courtyard.

"You learn something every day." Link muttered, releasing his grip on the Master Sword.

"Indeed. Shall we?" Zelda began walking towards the ruined steps to her former room. Link followed close behind as he used to long ago.

The place was a mess, walls torn down, everything but her bed and desk covered in rubble. Zelda pursed her lips, scrounging through the rubble like a simpleton because her powers were depleted.

Link stood guard in the corner, hands resting on the pommel of the Master Sword, with it's tip resting on the floor.

After a minute of scrounging, she finally found what she was looking for, a wooden chest. To her anger, the lock had rusted over the hundred years. She looked around for a rock to smash it open with, only to jump back in surprise when Link silently walked over and stomped downwards onto the lock, breaking it off, before walking back to his post.

"Thank you..." She said bewildered, prying open the chest. She reached in and pulled out it's contents to present it to Link. It was her Champion's tunic from all those years ago.

"Doesn't even have dust on it." She smirked in triumph. "Now if you don't mind, Link."

He nodded, walking out of the room so she could change. He took the time to scavenge some pieces of equipment and ingredients, along with a cookbook for Gotter.

By the time he got back, Zelda was in her Tunic and packing old notes and her diary into her satchel. It took her about ten minutes to gather everything, during which Link remained on guard.

"Where to now?" She asked, latching her satchel closed. Link's stoic demeanor didn't break as he thought.

"Riverside stables, about an hours ride from here, I'll board Epona there and we can use the Shiekah Slate to warp to my house in Hateno Village." He sheathed the Master Sword, stepping back from the doorway.

Zelda gave him a incredulous look. "You bought a house?"

He shrugged. "It was pretty worth it."

Zelda laughed. "I never expected you to be a settling down type."

"I'm **not**."

His expression became dark, his eyes hidden under his hood. Zelda's laugh became stuck in her throat, eyes cast downwards in sadness. She silently walked past him and down into the courtyard, hearing him follow her.

The moon hung just over the Horizon, Link checked the time on the Shiekah Slate: **9:13 PM.**

"Let's get moving." He said, helping Zelda onto Epona before saddling up himself. As they rode across the bridge, the Prime Guardian rushed alongside them.

"We're going to spread the news of Ganon's defeat." Zelda told it. "People may come to the castle to investigate. Can you tidy up the place, clear the rubble, and welcome them if they do?"

It gave an affirmative click and rushed off to instruct it's fellow guardians.

"Patrolling, I can get." Link said, giving Zelda a look. "But Janitor work? Seriously?"

"Well, It appears they're more than willing to do it. Perhaps they were programmed for that too?" Zelda offered.

Link stared at her, but soon turned back to the road as he snapped Epona's reins.

Sure enough, an hour of Moonlit riding led them to a quaint little stable on the river. Link had Epona boarded and grabbed some food for later. He also gave a cookbook to a pompous man who seemed to adore cooking.

Nobody seemed to notice that Zelda resembled the Princess from 100 years ago, she didn't blame them. After all affairs were in order, Link led Zelda to back of the Stable to avoid a ruckus. Selecting his house in Hateno Village on the Shiekah slate, he pulled Zelda close as they both faded into the air as wisps of blue light.

* * *

The first thing Zelda noticed in Link's home was a large grey Wolf laying on the carpet. It looked up when they appeared in the room, giving faint recognition to Link, but an interested look to Zelda.

"You own a dog?" Zelda knelt down to study it. The wolf gave a growl at the term.

"Don't call him a dog." Link warned, unhooking the Champion's weapons from his back. "He doesn't like that."

"Oh, sorry." She studied the Wolf's face, instantly noting his blue eyes, similar to Link's...Almost Human. "What is his name?"

"Twilight." He noticed the look she gave him. "What?"

The wolf seemed annoyed to the scrutiny he was receiving, standing up and shuffling to lay down with his back  
to the princess. Zelda stood up, looking around Link's home. It was very comfortable, with many furnishings that must've cost a fortune. Link had set the food, namely some meat skewers, from earlier on some plates on the table.

Link himself had gone around, setting the Champion's weapons onto various displays around the house. He gave a silent bow to each one, the only one he actually paid much heed to was Mipha's trident, which he stared at sadly before turning away.

"You can have the bed upstairs." Link grabbed and chewed on a meat skewer. "I have a sleeping mat I'll use."

Zelda nodded, reaching for her own skewer. They sat eating silently, after what was without a doubt a long day. After dinner, Zelda retired to the bed upstairs, almost flopping onto it and drifting off into slumber.

" **She's rather inquisitive, Wild.** "

"Maybe, but I still have to protect her, Twilight."

" **That was 100 years ago.** "

"Yes...But I have to try."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now without Dialogue Italics!**

 **I finished Breath of the Wild with the Best ending...Now I'm sad because I want more story. So I decided to satiate myself for now.**

 **Hope you enjoy this series.  
Review/Fav for more chapters!**


	3. Old Friends-New Problems

The sun hung over the horizon.

The celebrations from the early morning were over and done with.

The Hylian Champion Link made it his job to wake up early in the morning and spread the news of Calamity Ganon's Defeat and the Princess' safety all around Hyrule.

Today was the first day free from the threat of Calamity Ganon.

And _Everyone_ knew it.

* * *

It was roughly 10 AM when Link warped back to Hateno Village and hiked to his home. Zelda was still asleep in the loft bed.

" **You were out early.** " Twilight yawned from the loft, his head sticking over the edge, ears drooping in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I spread the news about Ganon's defeat and Zelda's safety. Everyone's in good spirits now." Link set a sack of food on the table, collected from various stables and villages.

" **I noticed. It was like a Harvest Festival out there.** " Twilight stood up and stretched, turning and walking down the stairs. " **You think she would like that?** "

Link cast a hard glance to the grey wolf, as if questioning.

" **What?** " He seemed defensive.

"She won't be bothered." Link said, putting a box on the table. "I didn't tell them She would be with me."

" **Good for you.** " Twilight yawned, crawling under the kitchen table. " **Wake me up when you tell her that.** "

Link smirked, what Twilight didn't know is that he had an ace up his sleeve. Setting a box on the table, he changed into something more comfortable, namely a green tunic with white stitching. He rolled up his sleeves and began taking out ingredients for breakfast.

Some Ham, Stamella Mushrooms, and Fresh Milk for a energizing breakfast that would keep them going throughout the day. Taking the first two ingredients in arm, he tossed them into the cooking pot. He bent over and opened a drawer containing some utensils, grabbing a ladle and a fire rod. He ignited the wood underneath the pot, setting the fire rod away for future use, then began mixing up the pot.

He hummed happily to himself as he became engrossed in his cooking, reaching around to add butter and bits of spice. Soon, the heavenly smell of cooked ham filled the house. He only realized Zelda was awake when she appeared leaning on the loft railing.

"Good morning, Link." She yawned, stretching her limbs, she had slept in her Champion's tunic. She sniffed the air. "Mmm, That smells divine!"

Link took a moment to step away from the pot and pull out a chair at the table for her, before returning to his work. Zelda smiled her sweet smile, walking down from the loft and taking a seat.

She nearly kicked Twilight, who gave a growl when her feet began resting on his back. She gave an apolegetic smile, moving her feet away from him.

Zelda noticed the Sheikah Slate on the table, resting on a box. She reached for the device, turning it to lay flat on her palm as she scrolled through the logs. She was impressed, Link had logged every single quest and task he had done since he'd awoken. The most recent quest, _Defeat Ganon_ , marked complete just last night.

What was even more impressive is that every shrine and sheikah tower was discovered and ready to be warped to.

"Incredible! Link, how did you do so much in such a short time?" She gazed up from the Slate to Link, who was still humming to himself. She smiled at the happy expression he wore on his face.

It disappeared after a second, when he whipped his head around in surprise. "I'm sorry, Princess, can you repeat that?"

She held up the slate. "I said, How did you complete so much in such a short time? It seems impossible to do that much!"

He blinked, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't call 6 months a short amount of time. Come to think of it, I should've just gotten the Master Sword, freed the Divine Beasts, then save you. I wasted alot of time."

"What about your memories?" Zelda set the slate down, frowning in concern. "Those were important too."

His face went blank, a faint sadness in his eyes as he scratched his cheek. "When I woke, and I found out about Ganon and you...I wanted to go save you then and there...Memories be damned. I cared about you even though I didn't know who you were."

Zelda's eyes went wide in surprise, her heart fluttering at those unexpected words. She blushed, focusing back on the Sheikah Slate, Link turned back to the cooking pot.

A fog of awkwardness hung in the room thicker than the smoke from the food.

"Um...What was your reward for completing all the Shrine Trials?" Zelda attempted to break the silence.

"You're looking at it, Princess." Link remarked, grabbing some plates.

Confused, she looked up just in time for him to set a plate of ham in front of her, before walking over to the other end of the table and sitting down. Zelda continued to stare at him in confusion. Sensing she wanted him to elaborate, he stood right back, motioning to himself.

That's when she noticed what he was wearing. A green tunic with white stitching on the neckline and baggy white trousers with knee high boots.

"It also came with this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green cloth that when unfurled, Zelda realized was a cap.

He set it on the table, and sat back down. Zelda still stared at him with curious eyes, it was actually starting to irritate him, he averted his gaze as he used to in her presence 100 years ago.

"Try it on." He looked back up to her.

"What?"

"I said, try it on." She placed her hands on the table. "I want to see what you look like with it on."

He blinked, confused, grabbing the cap and fitting it onto his head, the long end hanging down his back.

"It looks good on you." Zelda smiled, clapping her hands together. "It's like you were always meant to wear it."

There was a snort from Twilight under the table, Link resisted the urge to kick him.

"It's pretty comfortable." He took the cap off, running hand through his hair. "Most comfortable thing I've ever worn."

Zelda smile didn't fade as she tried some of the food Link had prepared, her green eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, Link! This is really delicious!"

It was his turn to smile, happy that someone appreciated his cooking. Zelda nearly forgot all the etiquette for eating as she enjoyed the meal. She stopped midway when she looked up to Link, who still sat watching her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

Link seemed surprised. "It would be improper of me to eat in the presence of the Princess."

Zelda blinked, before letting out a huge sigh. "Link, people who cared of such things are long dead I'm afraid."

He became uneasy. "Well Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, if you're hungry, then you eat." She pointed a fork menacingly at him. "Now, are you hungry?"

He shrunk down a little, but gave a little "Yes". He seemed like a little kid being scolded as he got up and made his own plate, sitting back down and eating silently. Zelda only continued to eat when he did, so the silence prolonged until they were both finished.

Link took the plates and stacked them on the counter to clean later.

"What are our plans for today, Link?" Zelda asked, looking back to the Sheikah Slate. He gave her a curious glance.

"Umm...I don't know, I thought you would've liked to do something today." He opened a chest and pulled out his Champion's tunic.

"Oh yes, I forgot! We must inform the people of Hyrule that Calamity Ganon is no longer a threat." She already zoomed across the Slate's map. "We can start in this village and later go to Kakariko-"

"Already covered, Princess." Link interupted, earning a glare.

"What?"

"Heh...I kinda went out this morning and spread the news myself. Every village and stable in Hyrule knows." He shrugged. "I didn't want you to work yourself to the bone on your first day of freedom."

Zelda stared at him in disbelief. On one hand, it was considerate of him to do that. On the other hand, now she had no plans for today. Her lip curled in irritation.

"So now I'll have people bowing to me in the road?" She groaned, placing a hand to her temple.

"Nope, I only told them Ganon was defeated and the princess was safe. I never told them that you'd be with me."

"Oh." That did make matters a little bit better. Still, with nothing to do today, it was going to be boring.

"If you want, Princess. We can always go with my routine." Link offered.

"Oh? And how does that play out?" Zelda stood up from the table.

"Usually with the Yiga trying to kill me." Link admitted. "But I only have business in Hateno and Kakariko today, so no danger. besides, it'll be fun and we can meet up with Purah and Impa."

Zelda clapped her hands together, meeting Purah and Impa after so long would be delightful. But one problem came to her attention when she realized, One, she had slept in her champion's tunic, her only clothes at the moment, and Two, she was covered in mud.

Link noticed her looking at her tunic in distaste, smiling to himself at the opportunity.

"Hey, Zelda." Her whipped around in surprise, he kicked himself for breaking protocol again. Habits. "I mean, Princess. Open that Box on the table, It's for you."

She looked over to the Kitchen table, seeing only the box from earlier. Link walked over to her as she grabbed the lid and began pulling it off. She set the lid to the side and gazed into the box, eyes going wide in surprise.

Inside were three simple dresses, a blue one, a white one, and a grey one. All were quite similar to her previous white one, but these bore Hateno markings. Zelda ran a hand along one, the fabric incredibly soft and seamless. At the bottom were three pairs of traveling shoes and frocks. Underneath the dresses was a pair of white breeches and a simple brown tunic with rough fabric, not as durable as the Champion's Tunic, but it was close.

"I got them this morning." Link smiled. "What do you think?"

"They're marvelous, however..." She said with a bit of annoyance, giving him a flat look. "But, if I recall, I told you I'd rather not have people bowing to me in the streets."

"Okay, First: You _just_ now told me that." Link inclined his head. "Second: That's what the Tunic is for, you could probably tie your hair back while you're at it. Besides, a lot of the women in Hateno wear these, nobody's gonna recognize you!"

Zelda's gaze remained fixated on him, still slightly irritated. If looks could kill, he'd be on his way to an early grave. Link sighed in defeat and looked off to side, sapphire eyes dulled a bit.

Honestly, a bit of gratitude would be appreciated...

Before he could get too lost in thought, he realized Zelda was repeating his name.

"Hmm?" He turned back finally.

Zelda put her hands on her hips, frustration on her features. "I said, If we are truly to depart soon, is there somewhere I can bathe? I'd prefer not having mud stains on me while walking around. It wouldn't be proper."

"Pfft, 'Proper' she says." He grumbled, scratching his head. "Uh...there's a bathhouse in town, but if you don't prefer that, there's a hot spring up the mountain."

Zelda pursed her lips in thought. "I think I'd prefer the Hot Spring. Unless there are many people there?"

Link shook his head, turning around to go change. Zelda grabbed the white dress from the box and some shoes, waiting by the front door patiently until Link came back dressed his Champion Tunic and Hylian hood, the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on his back.

Link led her to the Hot Spring, which as Link had said, had nary a single soul there. He respectfully turned his back to her as she bathed, walking down a bit of the hill. He sat down on a rock, tip of the master sword on the ground with his hands and chin resting on the pommel.

Twilight had followed them up there, laying down next to the rock, facing the same direction. Both of their sapphire eyes held the same boredom.

" **Y'know, Wild. Being a goat herder doesn't sound so bad right now.** " He snarked, just low enough so Zelda didn't hear him.

"Shut up..." Link sighed. "Wait...I thought you said you became a Royal Guard?"

" **I _did_. When I turned like thirty, I was already married and had kids by then.** " Twilight yawned. " **Unlike you, the Princess and I didn't tie the knot.** "

"We didn't-" Link's protest fell dead, he sighed again. "Why didn't you marry her?"

He often went along with Twilight's rambling, with a little hope to hear more of the Wolf's past.

" **Oh please.** " Twilight huffed. " **We never even had a relationship. I was seen as a Hero, a noble even, by the citizens, yet in the eyes of the actual Nobles, I was a mere goat herder. But now that I've seen your life, I'm glad I was doing that.** "

The wolf stood up. " **But I guess with all you're potential love interests gone, I guess you have to settle for the next best thing.** "

"That's just cruel." Link muttered.

Twilight gave a literal wolfish grin. " **I know. See ya later.** "

With that, his fur turned an inky black as he burst into square pieces before shooting up into the sky. Link would've stared up if he even cared. Sometimes he wondered why Twilight tried to spread his cynicism everywhere.

"Who were you talking to?" Link spun around to see Zelda, now clean and dressed in her white dress.

"My Wolf." He said truthfully.

"Funny." Zelda responded blankly. "Where to now?"

He stood up from the rock, brushing off the seat of his pants. He pointed the Master Sword to the village. "General Store, then up to Purah."

Zelda nodded, confused on why he would go the General Store. His home seemed stocked full of ingredients this morning.

The sun high above them when they entered town. Link seemed to be more on edge than usual, blame it on instinct.

"Hey, Link." Zelda whispered as they passed by the modular homes. He only inclined his head to tell her he was listening.

"I think it would be better if you didn't call me Princess in front of everyone. I don't mind it, but I think people will catch on if you do."

He stopped and gave her a conflicted look. He was okay with that, but his habits and instincts weren't. Reluctantly, he gave her a nod. He would've questioned that if he called her Zelda, giving the news he spread earlier that day, people would Still catch on. But he decided to go with it.

Ivee was outside, still doing her thing. Leaning on her broom and greeting those who walked past. "Oh, Hello Link!" She smiled brightly, waving. She looked over his shoulder curiously at Zelda. "And who's this lovely girl with you?"

"A friend." Link shuffled a bit on his feet. "Is your father here? I've brought some ore to sell."

"Of course, go right in." She opened the door and ushered them inside. " _Lucky~_ " She whispered to Zelda as she walked past.

Zelda didn't realize she was blushing until the door shut behind her and Link was already talking to the owner.

"Morning, Pruce." Link greeted, setting his pack onto the counter. "I've got some more ore to sell, if you don't mind."

"Of course not! The things you bring in have kept business booming, not to mention clearing trade routes of Taluses." Pruce laughed. "Let's see what you've got."

Link opened his pack and began taking out an assortment of gems and ore. He sorted them into piles as Pruce already began calculating the total worth of them.

When he closed his pack, there were stacks of Twenty Amber, Sixteen Opals, Ten Sapphires, and Two Diamonds. Zelda gawked at all the precious stones he had been carrying around this entire time. That man, Pruce, had mentioned Taluses? As in a Stone Talus? Link had fought those things?

"Hmm...This will roughly equal..." Pruce counted some silver rupees. "Humph! 10,000 Rupees!"

Zelda stared as he deposited the counted currency into Link's palm, putting the rest away for safety, then sweeping the ore into a bag. He clapped his hands together. "Now then, will there be anything else?"

Link answered by walked to the right side of the store and gathering up as many arrows as he could, then setting a couple of silver rupees on the counter.

"You run through alot of arrows." Pruce chuckled, scooping up the rupees and setting them away. "Have a good one."

Link gave a wave and signaled Zelda to follow, all the while stuffing his quiver with his freshly acquired arrows. Once he was done, he looked up to the anxiously waiting Princess.

"Now to the Lab." He said, opening the door for her and shutting it behind him when they walked out.

"Lab?" She repeated in interest.

"Yep, Purah runs a lab for studying Ancient Sheikah Tech." He pointed to the top of the Hill dominating over the village. "I do have to warn you, she is...different from before."

From the questioning glance she gave him, Link knew this would probably be either hilarious or emotional...for Twilight that is, the damn Wolf always showed up at the most convenient of times.

"It's better if you just see it." Link assured her, offering his hand. She looked at him funny, then gave a smile and gladly took his hand.

* * *

It was when they were outside the lab that Link realized what he was doing, thankfully Zelda had let go when she ran ahead to intently study the Ancient Flame. Link passed her and knocked on the door, with no answer and a couple of noises that sounded like test tubes breaking, he pushed the door open.

"Oh my Goddesses." Purah pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration from atop her stool. Symin frantically fanning a blue flame erupting from a broken tube on the floor. "I told you to hold it Vertically, not Horizontally!"

"You said Horizontally!" Symin almost yelled back.

"I did not- Ah forgot it." She turned around, eyes widening when she saw Link standing in the doorway. "Hey! Linky, your back! We heard that you...defeated...Calamity...Ga..."

She had begun to do her little hand gestures and smile brightly, but _Completely_ faltered when Zelda stepped out from behind Link. Zelda cocked her head at the odd little girl, her green eyes scanning her features, then going wide.

Link witnessed the most horrific silence he had ever known as they stared at one another, eyes filled with recognition. Purah's face soon contorted into complete horror, while Zelda's lips curled into an delighted, amused smile.

It all came to a head when Zelda pulled Purah into a huge hug, with the little girl wailing in embarrassment and the Princess laughing heartily. "Purah! You're so small and cute now!"

"No Princess! Let me go! This is so embarrassing! You weren't supposed to see me like this!" Purah cried.

Link couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, which completely defied his expectation. He _Had_ expected Zelda to cry along with Purah, but that wasn't the case given the Princess was swinging the smaller sheikah in circles, a behavior not quite fitting for royalty.

"Hey Link." Symin said over the noise, handing a Torch to Link. "Do me a favor, can you light this with an Ancient Flame?"

Link nodded, taking the torch and stepping outside, sticking the the end into the Furnace outside the door. That's when he showed up, right on cue.

" **Hey Wild, what'd I miss?** " Twilight trotted from behind the building, wincing once his ears picked up the cries and laughter that escaped outside. " **The hell? Are they killing each other in there?** "

"Zelda thinks it's funny, but I don't think Purah thinks so." Link chuckled to himself.

" **Well, She's gonna have the whole village up here if she keeps screaming.** " He sniffed at the Ancient Flame in distaste. " **What're you doing?** "

Link withdrew the torch, the end burning blue. "Symin wanted some of the Ancient Flame, I'm just grabbing it for him."

Twilight snorted. " **Well, I stand corrected! Your life Is no different from herding goats, is it?** "

Link gave him a glare. "Do wolves really hate fire?"

Twilight bared his teeth, returning the glare. " _ **Try me.**_ "

Before their confrontation could escalate, the Lab door opened. Twilight flinched, beginning to warp away before anyone saw him. " **Your ass is _mine_ tomorrow.** " He growled as he faded into black particles.

"Link, did-" Symin poked his head out, almost headbutting Link. He looked at the Torch, specifically the blue flame. "Oh, Thank you." He grabbed the torch from him and returned inside, Link rushing in before the door shut.

"Why would you test a de-aging experiment on yourself?" Zelda looked down at the tiny Sheikah. "It was selfless, but it could've de-aged you into infancy!"

Purah pouted. "I know! When I first tested it, I only aged back to my 50's, then my 30's, then 20's. Next thing I know, I had regressed back into a teenager, then a child!"

"If you were messing with Runes, couldn't you have put an Age lock on it?" Zelda offered.

Purah froze, then facepalmed when she heard her words. "Oh my Nayru, I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

While they talked, Link shuffled around the room to where Symin was. He brought up a ancient lamp, like the ones around the village and up the hill, only handheld. He set the lantern in the corner of the room, lighting it with the torch before snuffing the torch itself out.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" Link asked, watching Symin take a wisp of blue flame and place it in a tube surrounded by several rocks.

"We were trying to apply the ancient flame to an arrow, but first we were trying to find out how to make the Flame itself and not regular fire stay." He explained. "You've lit an arrow with Ancient Flame, right?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, but it only burned for a couple of seconds."

"Exactly, Ancient Flame burns hotter than normal flames, so a Ancient Flame-fire arrow would be more effective." Symin frowned. "But if you ask me, it's completely impractical."

Link narrowed his eyes at that and nodded in agreement. Who in their right mind would even bother with the setup if you're just going to run through the arrows anyway. It seemed like a waste.

Before he knew it, several hours had passed as he and Symin discussed the Hyrule Compendium and Zelda and Purah caught up and talked research, using terms Link didn't really understand.

"Link!" The Knight turned at his name.

"Princess?"

"Purah said we should go ahead and head to Kakariko and see Impa." Zelda said, hand on her hip. "It's almost sunset."

"You really should." Purah snickered. "Unlike me, she isn't getting any younger."

Link cocked his head in confusion, glancing down at the Sheikah Slate. "6PM? How did that happen..."

"Time flies." Zelda said, annoyed. "We should go, I haven't seen Impa in forever."

Link pursed his lips. "Alright."

After some goodbyes and promises to visit again, they stepped outside. Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate and selected Kakariko Village, him and the Princess disappearing into thin blue wisps of light.

* * *

Paya smiled, standing on the cliff next to the nearby Shrine. In the distance, across the bay, river, and hills was the shadow of Hyrule Castle. The tall spires highlighting the final glow of the the waning sun.

Day One of Ganon's absence was almost over.

The only thing that really concerned her that day was the rapidly approaching Storm Clouds coming in from the mountains.

She only worried when the sun set halfway and the first few drops of rain came. As she turned to walk back down the hill, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Link appeared in front of her.

" ** _YAAAH!_** " She shrieked, falling into the grass. Link whirled around in surprise and confusion.

"Paya? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were up here." He offered a hand to her. The young Sheikah's cheeks already blushing a deep red.

"I-it's fine, M-master Link!" She thankfully took his hand and stood up. "I-um come up here often now, s-since Ganon is, y'know, gone now. The castle looks magnificent in the sunset!"

Link only gave a light smile to her stuttering, something about it always calmed her down.

"Yeah...Sorry." She awkwardly cleared her throat, that's when she noticed the girl in the white dress standing behind him, watching her curiously.

It took her, maybe, three seconds to realize who she was.

"Lady Zelda!" She gasped, hands cupping over her mouth. "Thank Goodness you're safe!"

The Princess on the other hand, cocked her head. "I don't believe we have met." She studied Paya's garb. "You are Sheikah, correct?"

"Oh, yes I am! My name is Paya, Impa's granddaughter." She bowed her head respectfully, Zelda inwardly cringed at the action.  
"Oh, but it's about to storm soon. We should get you inside before you get wet."

Link nodded. "That would be the best course of action."

"Very well, follow me then." Paya waved her hand and began walking down the hill.

Link felt Zelda playfully nudge him. "Does every girl stutter like that around you?"

Link was about to give a snarky retort, but frowned instead, peering out from underneath his hood. " _Did_ they?"

They both stared at each for a moment. Zelda let out a sad laugh, she wouldn't really know. She had been more worried about herself, not paying much attention to Link until well into his career as her appointed knight.

There was the problem of his memories, as amusing of an response it was, there was a sad truth in his retort. His memories were still incomplete, Zelda would have to find a way to trigger the rest.

Deciding to act on it later, she followed after Paya, Link followed closely behind.

More good fortune for them, everyone had taken shelter for the incoming storm, so there were no villagers bowing to her in the street. Moving from the village center and into the largest hut, Paya opened the double doors and ushered them inside, just as the downpour arrived.

That meant more chores tomorrow on her part.

Zelda stepped into the hut, looking around at the many ornaments and Sheikah emblems scattered around. In the center of the room, upon a pillow, sat an old woman with a large hat.

"Hmm..." She grumbled, peered up from underneath the rim. "I never thought I'd live to see this day." She sighed, a small smile on her face. "I guess the return of the Hero should've told me otherwise."

Zelda knelt down in front of the woman, studying her face intently.

"Impa?" She said at last.

The elder sighed. "I'm afraid so, You haven't aged a day since I saw you."

Zelda smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes. "I would say the same thing, but I would be lying."

Impa chuckled. "I wouldn't recommend telling other people that. They don't know that your humor needs work."

Zelda laughed, wrapping her old friend in a hug.

Link and Paya stood in the corner watching the exchange, both with happy smiles.

"A hundred years in the making..." The hero said quietly. "We slumbered through it, while you all waited. It must've been...hard for you all."

"We picked our battles." Paya folded her hands and eased, looking at him. "It...was difficult, but we had faith in you both."

"Hmm..." He hummed, unsure. "Can you get two beds ready? I don't think we'll make it to the inn."

"Of course, Master Link." She bowed respectfully, walking off quickly to do so.

The act garnered mixed feeling from Link. Being a Royal Knight had it's benefits, but only once had anyone ever bowed to him. When he had drawn the Master Sword, that is. An entire legion of his fellow soldier bending knee to him like he was a General.

Bowing was meant to show one's respect to those who are being bowed to, yet He didn't want to be respected.

Entitlement wasn't his cup of tea.

He looked back to the reunion, Zelda asking the elder a thousand questions a minute, his own smile returning with strain.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

The next morning proved him _wrong_.

* * *

 **"THIS IS 5,188 WORDS! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?"**

 **Link is conflicted, in the similar way of his Combat skills. He has the habits of a monitored, heavily routine Knight without the Memories of one, and the personality of a sarcastic snark lord. In short, his true personality and his old habits are making him struggle in Zelda's presence, especially since his memory is incomplete.**

 **If you notice, Twilight and Link both have similar personalities...It must run in the family. Also, It seems Twilight has picked up some of Midna's quirks.**

 **As for Purah and Symin. For some reason, aside from the Sheikah Slate upgrades, I always imagined them doing insane experiments that sound awesome in theory...But are _Completely_ impractical.**

 **Selling Ore and buying arrows sums up about 40% of my time spent in BoTW.**

 **Also, The Tunic of the Wild is represented entirely, except for the trousers. He's _Actually_ wearing the Trousers of Twilight. I like to think he found the Trousers of the Wild (More like the Bootie-Shorts of the Wild) impractical to combat, so he swapped them out.**


	4. Spar in the Mud

_Click Click Click._

There the Princess lay, head on a soft comfortable pillow, arms sprawled above her head with warm blanket up to her chest. Her green eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling, her tongue clicking as she contemplated getting up. It would be soon that she would have to help rebuild the kingdom. For now she wanted to relax.  
Today was a new day.

 _Click Click Click._

* * *

It was the best rest she'd had in forever. The thundering of heavy rain on the roof was relaxing, putting her to sleep almost instantly. She yawned loudly, cupping her hand over her mouth. Zelda rose, her blonde locks draping messily over her face.

Rubbing her eyes, darkened from tears of joy, she shuffled a bit on her bed, reaching for the Sheikah Slate on the end table. Activating the device, she checked the time.

6 AM.

"An early start it is then." She mumbled, stretching her arms. She looked over, beginning to call to Link. But when she shined the Slate's light over to his bed, she was surprised to find it empty.

She pursed her lips, surely he wouldn't have gone out already. The pattering of rain still apparent, she stood up from the bed and began riffing through her belongings, mainly her clothes.

Dressing in her grey dress, she quietly moved about the hut careful not to wake Impa. Paya was already awake and tending to her Prayers. The sky was still gloomy from storm clouds, a blanket of darkness covering the village. The inside was equally dark, with several candles and lanterns illuminating the corners and furniture.

With the rain and calm atmosphere, she would've loved to curl up and read a nice book. Making note to do that at some point, she crept down the stairs and to the front door. As she reached to push the door open, she stopped herself. Instead, she moved to the window and peered out onto the front porch.

There he was, a glint of blue from his Champion's Tunic shown in the darkness. He sat cross-legged, Master Sword laying on his lap, at the top of the stairs, just under the overhang so to not get wet.

His features were contorted in focus and determination. His teeth gritted in agitation.

Zelda frowned, Link never meditated at night. He cherished his sleeping hours almost as much as his food.

As she continued watching him, she noticed that his grip on the Master Sword tightened. He let out a shaky breath, sapphire eyes opening slowly. He seemed relaxed.

For about two seconds. He stood up abruptly, mumbling several curses under his breath as he paced about on the porch, dragging the Master Sword haphazardly behind him.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, concentrating on listening to what he was saying. After finally tuning out the scraping of metal on wood, she finally heard something.

" _Hero...Father...remember...stupid...me..._ " Those were the only words she could hear, even then they made her sad to hear her knight seemingly berate himself.

He slumped against the wall, sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest, Master Sword laying at his side. His eyes staring into the darkness in frustration.

Carefully, Zelda moved from the window and slowly pushed the front door open.

His head snapped up quickly at the smallest creak from the door, eyes on full alert, expression softening upon seeing the Princess easing through the doorway, his head falling down tiredly.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" She knelt down to his level, head tilted in concern.

He rubbed his face with his sleeve, muttering something into the blue cloth.

"I'm sorry?" Zelda frowned.

"...Remembering." He repeated, this time a bit more audible. "..Trying to at least. I can't recall much as of now."

"Oh." She placed her hands on her knees. "...Is it really that hard? I mean, I know it's not easy...but..."

He didn't look at her, as she was accustomed to. Instead, he held up his right hand, the dark three triangles there illuminated in the candlelight, the bottom-left one glowed a faint gold.

"No." He sighed, dropping his hand onto his knee, blonde hair hanging over his eyes.

The Princess looked down, eyes narrowed in thought. Unconscious, she sat against the wall herself and scooted up next to him.

"How much have you tried?" She inquired, her scholarly nature slowly coming back. "Perhaps you need a stronger trigger than simply trying to recall things."

"Maybe..." He flexed his hands. "My last flashback was just before I came to rescue you..."

Zelda nodded. "Where did it happen? Maybe I can tell you more of it?"

Link held out his hand, gesturing to the Sheikah Slate. Zelda handed the device to him. He activated it and scrolled to the map, searching for something.

He laid the Slate flat on his palm and held it up for her to see. The marker was positioned on a location just south-east of Hyrule Castle, labelled _Ranch Ruins_.

"I found Epona there." He explained, handing the Slate back to her, eyes closed in thought. "I remembered...Us."

"Us?" She gave him a flat look.

"Yes, I was teaching you how to ride a horse..." He grimaced, thinking. "But...It wasn't like when we went to the Horse Statue. We were younger...I don't think I even had the Master Sword then." He looked down at the ancient blade.

Zelda put a finger to her chin in thought. "No...I don't think you did, that was when a group of Knights were chosen to compete to be my appointed guardian. You were among them."

Her lips curled into a smile, then a soft laugh escaped her. "Oh, I do remember that now. The others had simply followed me around, but you actually took me out to a Ranch to learn to ride a horse."

Link simply looked at her, scratching his cheek. "Hmm..."

"It's funny," Zelda smiled happily. "You were so meek then, I had always wondered if you had gained your stoicism when you pulled the Master Sword."

The Hero looked down at his lap in thought, he sure didn't remember that. But there was another thing bugging him.

"My Parents..." His eyes narrowed. "What of my parents?"

Zelda's smile faltered for a moment, morphing into a thin line. Eyes heavy with a sadness. "Do you really wish to know?"

He nodded.

"Alright." She sighed heavily. "Your...father was in the Royal Guard, Your mother was Goat Herder. I think they were not together, since you were almost always with your father, walking around the Castle with him. It was honestly kind of cute when you met me and started tripping over your own feet."

Link coughed into his fist.

"Oh, sorry." She cleared her throat. "You were quite the happy family, something I was glad for. But...your father was killed when a silver lynel attacked Castle Town"

He gave her an incredulous look. "A _Silver Lynel_? In Castle Town?"

She nodded. "Yes...Your father was the first person to even attempt to defend the town. He died fighting, if I remember correctly."

Link was silent, but sighed, "Figures. Always had a hatred for those things. What of my Mother?"

"She stayed at your Ranch just down river from Zora's Domain. She died of disease after you left to join the Royal Guard."

Link frowned. "Wait... _I left_? But...why, That doesn't make sense."

"Link, you weren't the same after your father died, you..." Her voice hung for a moment. "You...just shut everything out. It wasn't long after he died that you pulled the Master Sword. Now that I think about it, his death might've caused you to become stoic."

Link remained silent.

"I was informed of her death and did my best to tell you lightly." She looked down at the porch. "All you did was stare at me, your eyes not conveying any emotion. After that, the only time you smiled was when you cooked and ate."

"No." Zelda looked at him in surprise, that same blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean, ' _no?_ '"

He scratched his head. "I noticed, in most of my memories. You would always ramble on during our travels..."

"Oh, um..." Zelda blushed a bit. "I wasn't troubling you, was I?"

"No, quite the opposite." Link smiled faintly. "I liked listening to your research and discoveries, especially elixirs. It made me feel a bit better, even though I rarely responded to you."

Zelda smiled at that, feeling a little happy that he Was listening to her then, not looking down on her. She tapped her fingers on the wooden boards. A question had plagued her mind for quite some time, she hoped that he could answer it.

"You have memories of Mipha?" She inquired, tilting her head in curiosity.

Link's eyes flicked up suddenly, not looking at her, but staring dead ahead. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes...But I think you may know more than I."

"Do you know if you were close? Or if you were in an relationship?"

He pursed his lip in thought. "That is a intimate question, Princess. I wouldn't disclose such a secret in honor of her memory, would I?"

Zelda smiled. "I suppose not."

She stood up, brushing off her dress turning to the door. "I shall be inside reading if you need me."

The clouds began to part, the early rising dawn creeping over the horizon, illuminating the dark clouds with an orange glow. As Link watched, he heard soft pattering around the corner from him.

"I know you're there." He said with a sigh. "Go ahead, say it. You were right."

Twilight stepped from around the corner and stopped right next to Link, staring at him with passive blue eyes.

" **Today, I don't want to.** " He replied, a low growl in his throat. " **There was more to that story, y'know.** "

"What story?"

" **Don't play dumb, Wild!** " He hissed. " **Of your father and that Lynel. Yet, you didn't inquire any further, what's with that?** "

Link shrugged apathetically. "I didn't want to know."

Twilight's glare intensified. " **So you're going to be a memory short for the rest of your days?** " Link nodded. " **Oh you've got to be kidding me!** "

"From what Zelda told me of my Mother's death, I had to deal with it silently and without emotion. I don't know what I'll do now when I learn exactly what happened."

" **So you're giving up?** " Twilight snorted. " **So _deal_ with it! Neither Zelda nor I will hold your hand through it, we _Can't_! You have to deal with it yourself, so _deal_ with it!** "

Link sighed, putting his face in his hands. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

Twilight nodded, his paw moving and planting itself firmly on the Master Sword's hilt. Gradually, his body was overtaken, not with darkness, but with light. Link watched out of the corner of his eye as the bright figure of Twilight stood up on it's hind legs, morphing into a more humanoid shape.

When it faded, there stood an almost indistinguishable copy of him, Master Sword in hand, the only difference was the dirty blonde hair ontop his head and the green tunic and cap he wore, with chainmail underneath. On his back was a sword and worn Hylian shield.

"Now get up. It's time to spar." His voice similar to Link's yet a bit deeper. He outstretched his hand, which Link accepted. He was pulled up to his feet, finding himself about a head shorter than Twilight.

The ground was muddy and squelched loudly under his boots as they walked from Impa's hut and into the center of the Village, near the Goddess statue. The moved to face one another with about 3 feet between them. Twilight tossed the Master Sword to Link, which he caught quickly.

Twilight grasped the handle of his sword and withdrew it with an audible ** _shing_** as it scrapped against the sheath. Holding it in his right hand, same as Link, he also held up the Hylian Shield, which Link copied.

Slowly, they nodded to one another, bringing their swords back, then forward, clanging them together on the flat of the blades in a salute. They held them there for a moment, separating with another nod.

"My mentor and I did this as a form of respect before we sparred." Twilight had explained. "Impress me and we shall continue to do so."

Link noticed out of the corner of his eye that Paya, who was familiar with these spars, had brought Zelda outside to watch. The Princess seeming confused at the mysterious lookalike in front of him.

He narrowly dodged Twilight's blade slicing downward onto his shoulder, hopping to the side and sliding in the mud. Getting back to his feet, he charged in to unleash a flurry of strikes. All of which were met with Twilight's shield, which went from blocking his swipes to bashing him in the face in a quick instant.

Ignoring the blood now pouring out of his nose, he dropped to his knee as Twilight sailed over him and sliced at his back, the blade missing thanks to his sudden drop.

" _Tsk Tsk Tsk_. Getting distracted!" His copy chided. "Never lose sight of your enemy!"

He swung downwards on the helpless knight. Link acted quickly, a red barrier appearing around him and shattering on contact with Twilight's blade. For a split second, the familiar green spirit of Daruk appeared in front of Twilight, letting out a battle cry.

The older man yelped in surprise, staggering backwards. Link took the chance, swinging around and smacking him in the face with the pommel of the Master Sword and kicking him in the stomach. His sparring partner flailing in pain and landing with a splash into the pond near the Goddess statue.

He wasn't going to stay down forever, reaching for his fallen sword quickly and making to get up. Only to realize that Link had placed the sharp tip of the Master Sword to his throat, standing on the edge of the pond above him victorious, a streak of crimson running down his chin from his nose.

Twilight noticed his own nose was bleeding as well. "An eye for an eye..." He grumbled, wiping away the blood. "You cheating little-"

" _How_ was that cheating?" Link retorted. "You smacked me in the back of the head with a Boomerang once, why can't I use my items too?"

"Ugh, Touche" Twilight muttered, climbing out of the water and retrieving his sword.

They didn't pay any mind when Paya appeared and handed them some cloths to hold to their bloody noses. Only did Link pay attention when Zelda began fretting over him, up to when she started repeating something about his health and well-being about fifteen times.

"Princess, I'm fine. I swear." He gave her a look of complete exasperation. "This isn't my first bloody nose and I've suffered much worse than this."

Zelda didn't seem convinced, a scowl on her face with her cheeks puffed out cutely. She let out a suffering sigh, turning to Twilight.

"And you..." She trailed off, her eyes scanning his features quickly. Look of annoyance changing into one of recognition.

Abruptly her hand shot up and pointed dead at his face.

" ** _You!_** "

* * *

 **I rushed this. I admit it, my Mother has been very sick and I've had to stay home to take care of her. Please pray for her to recover, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Okay, now onto the chapter. Twilight can transform at will, but requires the Master Sword to change back into human form, just like in game. In this he is 18, a year older than botw!Link, so pretty much in his prime. He is also wielding the Ordon Sword, I wanted him wield the Master Sword from his Era, but that's for later.**

 **Yes, Twilight and Wild replicated the Salute that TP!Link and the Hero's Shade did while training. Gonna clarify that.**

 **Have a good day!**


	5. A Bitter Memory

The Champions stood proudly during the ceremony. The newly appointed Knight knelt before his Princess as she recited his duties as a Champion and so forth.

"Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight...The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero."

Those words caused a stirring, among the trees surrounding the stone platform. In the shade stood a former hero with sapphire eyes, and a sword all too similar to the Knight's.

The Hero chosen by the Goddesses.

The Hero of Light.

The Hero of Twilight.

* * *

"Hi." Twilight muttered with utmost sarcasm, tenderly holding the white cloth to his nose to stem the flow of blood. "I would've expected more from someone of your stature, Princess."

" _How_ are you even alive!?" Zelda stamped her foot. "It's been 100 years!"

The former hero raised an eyebrow, leaning forward until his nose was almost touching her own.

"I would ask you the very same question, Zelda." He retorted silently. The Princess shivered upon hearing her name spoken with such venom. "But unlike you, I have several millennia to _myself_. And even more to _my_ Name, as do you."

Link on the other hand, looked between the two confused, dealing with his own bloody nose at the same time.

"You know him, Lady Zelda?" Paya inquired.

Zelda looked away from him, crossing her arms. "Yes, regrettably, He was around 100 years ago. I've never seen him as a Wolf however, only Human." She looked to Link. "Where did you find him?"

"Sheikah Slate, there was a Rune I could use that summoned him by accident." He shrugged. "It was only when I retrieved the Master Sword that I found out he could transform, then found out who he was."

Paya cocked her head. "Who is he? I've only ever seen him train with Master Link."

Twilight threw his arm up in exasperation. "Oh for Nayru's sake! Let's go inside first, Then I'll tell you my life story, Okay!?"

Paya shrank down a bit, Link cocked an eyebrow, and Zelda gave him a glare. The former hero rolled his eyes until they were almost in the back of his head.

Runs in the family.

* * *

Impa didn't acknowledge Twilight aside from a low grumble in his direction. Paya brought them tea while Twilight set his weapons down and sat down across from them.

The first thing he did was point to Link. "You _need_ to sort your shit out."

Link seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Are you daft? Pardon my strong language, but it's the truth." He glared at Zelda. "What happened to the Lynel?"

The Princess frowned. "...Lynel?"

"Don't play stupid, Princess." Twilight snorted, taking off his green cap. "The Silver Lynel that killed Wild...Link's father."

Zelda promptly glared back, clenching her dress in anger. "Why don't you tell us? You were there and know more than I."

His eyes narrowed, a thin smile forming on his lips. "You're definitely a Zelda. Alright then." He sipped from his cup, turning to Link. "Wild, remember the Colosseum."

"What?"

"What does tha-" Zelda joined in.

" _Shush_ , I'm trying something. It's best that he remember it himself." Twilight put his hand together. "Like I said, remember it. A Colosseum, A Lynel, The Master Sword, and two Arrows."

Link frowned, looking down at his lap, eyes narrowed in thought. A Colosseum? A Lynel? Perhaps he meant the old Colosseum ruins with the Lynel north of the Great Plateau?

But the Master Sword? Two arrows? What did that...

A flash, a twinge of pain, and rush like a tidal wave rushing through his mind. He faintly felt Zelda's hand on his shoulder, and her panicked voice calling out to him. Yet his eyes became distant, mouth hanging open as a memory flooded back.

"There we are. Now, I'll tell you what happened..." Twilight began.

* * *

The cool air of Hyrule castle blew through the courtyard, brushing through her hair with an gentle feeling. Zelda stood there, forlornly looking into the air.

Yesterday was her 13th birthday, and all she had received was a lecture from her father on the importance of unlocking her powers.

It was frustrating.

She looked down from the clouds, green eyes resting on the Pedestal in the middle of the courtyard. In the center, lay the blade of evil's bane. The Master Sword.

Zelda frowned. Whoever was to pull the sword would certainly become her appointed Knight, but Din forbid it was one of the eager recruits in line for the position.

She sighed. It was useless thinking about it, she had no say in the matter. It was her father's choice, not her's. As always.

Her thoughts were shattered when she was roughly pushed to the ground by someone, they apparently intended no harm, only to get past her.

"Who dares to lay their hands...on..?" She trailed off, sitting up and gazing wide eyed at Link. _LINK_. The meek yet courageous boy who happily roamed the halls with his father. He had a heavy set of soldier armor on, his right hand gripping the Master Sword's hilt.

With a yell that sounded almost too feral to come from such a nice boy, he yanked the blade that seals the darkness from it's pedestal. He held it high, the sunlight shining off it's sharp point.

He only regarded the blade for a moment, turning around to face the Princess. She noticed with fear that his eyes were that of an animal, full of sheer primal fury and anger. Thankfully, they were not for her, instead sprinting past her and into the hallways of Hyrule Castle.

Zelda sat in shock for a moment, still trying to comprehend what had happened. He just...pulled the most legendary and revered weapon in all of Hyrule out of the stone, Like it was nothing!

When she finally snapped out of it, she stood up and rushed to the halls. When she stepped through the doorway, she almost ran into Vvillequin, the Azure-haired Guard Lieutenant.

"Princess! Did Link come through here?" He exclaimed, out of breath.

"He did...and..." She looked back to the courtyard, Vvillequin followed her gaze, jaw hanging open upon realizing the pedestal was empty.

"He...Oh my Goddesses...We have to stop him!" He began to run down the hallway where Link had gone.

"Wait, Lieutenant Vvivil!" Zelda yelled, running after him. "What happened? Where has he gone?"

"A Silver Lynel attacked Castle Town, It killed the General and left shortly afterwards." He explained hurridedly as they rounded a corner.

"The General's dead? But...isn't that" Her eyes widened in realization and horror. "...By the Goddesses."

"Yes..." Vvillequin nodded solemnly. "I saw Link grab a Hylian Shield and assumed he was going for a weapon as well. But to take the Master Sword itself? Incredible!"

The Liutenant led Zelda to the Throne room, where he explained the situation to him, including Link's situation.

"He pulled the Master Sword!?" The court gasped and King Rhoam's jaw fell in awe. "Incredible!"

"Yessir, But It appears there is no time for celebration." Vvillequin said anxiously. "His father is dead, he is driven by rage, and I think he's hunting the Lynel down as we speak."

"He just left Castle Town." A voice said from beside Zelda, who had been listening intently, she yelped at the sudden appearance of the former Hero, Twilight. "He's heading in the direction that the Lynel went, probably towards the abandoned Colosseum the monsters like to use."

She hated the way he looked so much like Link, albiet older. He looked around 18, but spoke with the air of a wise man. It would be a while until she learned he was much older than he appeared.

Rhoam nodded sadly, turning to Vvillequin. "See to his father's Body, as for you..." He turned back to Twilight. "Go after Link and bring him back safely. We _cannot_ afford to lose him."

Twilight snorted, instantly shattering into black particles and fading away.

* * *

He materialized inside the Colosseum, on the second floor. A bokoblin that was resting there squeaked in surprise at the strange Hylian's sudden appearance. Which soon devolved into a death rattle as Twilight sunk the His era's Master Sword into it's chest.

Flicking the purple blood off the blade, he sheathed it and peered over the ledge at the broken, yet intact ground floor. Cracks dotting the stone floor.

Trotting around in the middle was the Silver Lynel from earlier, the jagged scar on it's chest from Link's Father's sword was a dead giveaway.

He backed a bit away when the deadly creature caught a glimpse of him, it snorted and continued it's aimless trotting. The sound of a horse led his eyes to gaze over to the entrance. In walked Link, his supposed descendant. Anger in his eyes and his grip on this era's Master Sword.

The lynel noticed him instantly, slowly shifting to face him. Another snort and he reached for his bow, it's massive hands stopping short, then opting for it's shield and sword.

Twilight stood up and whistled, catching the attention of both Link and the beast. He snapped his fingers, a bow of pure light appearing in his hands. He nocked an imaginary arrow, which was replaced with one of pure light. He gave a nod to Link, who upon returning it, let out a scream and charged the beast.

"Kid's got spirit, gotta admit that." Twilight muttered, taking aim. "Hope it doesn't get him killed someday."

 _fwi- **Choom!**_

He released the light arrow, which erupted spectacularly from his bow and into the chest of the Lynel. It howled in pain and surprise, finally noticing he was being attack on two fronts. It charged forward on all legs and it's hands. Link hopped it's left, his sword cleaving fur and flesh along it's left side, sending a spray of blood onto the ground.

The beast growled, catching it's claws into the ground and spinning itself around. As the fight dragged on, Twilight released a torrent of arrows, hitting it in the back and neck, severely weakening it.

One lucky shot hit it dead in the face, the Lynel's response was to grab a nearby stone and toss it at him, smacking _him_ dead in the face.

"Ack!" He fell down, clutching his face in pain. "Cheap shot!"

While he reorientated himself, Link was soon under stack by the Lynel, his anger fading once he realized he couldn't just keep dodging forever. Thinking quickly, he sidestepped a swipe and prepared a deadly strike to-

His thoughts were shattered when the Lynel smacked him across the room and into the wall. He was sure something broke when his sides burnt in pain, the armor on his back and waist shattering on impact.

Darkness threatening to overcome his vision, he was only semi-aware when something landed in his lap. He looked up, squinting at the object. A bow.

A golden and glowing Bow with two arrows ready to go.

" **Hurry!** " He heard the person from above yell, faintly seeing him kneeling down on the edge of the second floor.

Nodding faintly, he grasped the bow and arrows, pulling them back and steadily aiming at the Lynel, which was now charge towards him. His vision kept going in and out, hindering his aim greatly. He would miss...

The Lynel took it's chance and picked up speed, ready to trample the boy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Twilight yelled, leaping off the second floor and onto the Lynel's back, driving his blade into it, creating a long jagged scar down it's side.

It roared, bucking him off. He flipped through the air and landed gracefully, staggering to the side as he dodged a surprise charge from it, making it plow right into the wall. The Lynel whipped around and growled lowly at him.

"Come on, I'm not scared of you..." Twilight muttered.

It reared back and roared in a fury, charging forward on all legs and it's hands. Twilight breathed out, holding his sword ready to strike.

Two light arrows shot past him and hit it in the eyes.

Suddenly blind, it tumbled past him and smashed into the wall next to Link, who was now standing up. Dazed and in pain, it slumped down against the wall.

Link wasted no time, dropping the Bow of Light and wailing on the Lynel with the Master Sword, slashing sideways onto it's neck, repeatedly. There was _no_ grace, only pure savagery as he cut deeper and deeper. Until the Blade sliced clean through it's neck and smacked into the stone wall.

The decapitated monster could only gurgle as it toppled backwards, it's head sliding off and cracking against the floor with a sickening sound. Twilight wrinkled his nose at the smell of it's blood, sheathing his sword and walking over to Link. The boy stared at the Lynel with disgust and anger, blood staining his armor, hands, and sword.

Twilight silently grabbed his Bow of Light and stood next to him, hands on his hips, impressed.

"Congrats, Kid." He said. "You just killed a Silver Lynel. Although, I kinda helped..."

 _ **Thump**!_

He whipped his head around to see Link passed out on the ground, the Master Sword clattering noisily to the side. Twilight sighed heavily, bending over and picking him up.

"Ya did good, Kid." He muttered softly. "You're gonna do great things, I know it."

Placing his foot on the Master Sword, they faded into black particles, reappearing in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"The Lynel is dead!" Twilight announced to the surprised Court, King, and Princess. He carefully handed Link to Vvillequin. "Get him some aid and rest, he's earned it."

He kicked the Master Sword across the floor, the blade sliding up to the King's feet. Twilight pointed to the unconscious boy.

"He's a hero! Treat him with the respect I never received. The respect my bloodline deserves from you, Arrogant Bastards and Mewling Quims."

With that, he marched out of the room. He was later confronted by Rhoam and Vvillequin, who lectured him about his insults. He didn't care, it was truth as far as he knew.

Later that Night, he saw the Master Sword back in it's pedestal. He would regret the next day, when they expected Link to pull it once more.

 _"Damned Nobles._ "

* * *

 **Sorry if the quality isn't that good, this is actually draft #10. The others were actually a bit more outlandish than this.**

 **My Mom's getting better and I have 3 weeks of school left! Then I can write all the time! :D Woop! Woop!**

 **Onto the Story, BOTW Link took down the Silver Lynel only because:  
1\. Twilight weakened it with his Bow of Light (Which is OP as hell in game. I've killed Silver Lynels with just it.)  
** **2\. He blinded it with _LIGHT_ Arrows, that's kinda ironic actually.  
3\. His father did a f*ckton of damage to it as well. I never said he didn't go down fighting.  
** **  
4\. And to be fair, You'd probably die too if you were stunned and someone proceeded to repeatedly cut _Through_ your neck. (Did I mention he's _13_? Talk about starting 'em young.)**

 **Twilight's disdain (Ahem, _pure_ contempt) for Nobles will be explained. It DOESN'T mean he hated his Zelda though. (Also, if you look up his "Mewling Quim" line, It's _Much_ more offensive than you think.)**

 **Also, you might think "Twilight sure swears a lot."  
If I was to wake up several millennia after I had died, surrounded by People (Minus Link and Zelda) I hated in my time. I'd swear a lot too, and much more crass than He does. Plus, he was a Rancher, and as a former Rancher myself, swearing helps relieve stress and prove a damn point.**


	6. Shade of Twilight

The stone walls of the Temple of Time crumbled, splinters of rock were chipped away as Yiga Assassins broke away at the right Tower's wall.

Their effort was rewarded greatly as the wall crumbled away to reveal a hidden passage.  
The assassin's carefully entered the catacombs, the crypts of various royals and nobles carefully built into the walls and center of the room,  
darkness swallowing all except for the faint glow of the Yiga's lanterns.

Carefully, they searched the room, finding what they were looking for in the form of a bronze urn on a stone pedestal.  
The Triforce clearly etched into the stone, the top one painted gold.

"This is it."  
A blademaster boomed, holding up the urn to the others.  
"Soon, Our Master will rule Hyrule!"

* * *

When Link awoke, it was to a intense argument between Zelda and Twilight, which ended with his ancestor growling like an animal and leaving in a huff. He barely got a moment of rest before Zelda came to him, dressed in her Champion tunic, declaring that they would leave in an hour.

Naturally, he responded with silence. Mentally coping with the memory that had waylaid him so suddenly. Gathering some food and ingredients at the General Store, they left as soon as the storm clouds parted. They hiked quite a ways away, going down the mountain and across the bridge to the Ash Swamp and Dueling Peak's Stable, the latter's namesake peaks looming over them.

Link had been mostly lost in his thoughts, but was quickly drawn out of them when he noticed Zelda had stopped ahead of him, just a bit aways from the Stables. She was looking to the left, towards the swamp.

It took him a second to look, and another second to remember what had transpired there.

Namely, his death.

A knot seized his stomach, one of sorrow and guilt. He wasn't sure if he had failed or kept his oath that day. It didn't matter now, Zelda was safe, and he was alive.

Yet he wasn't complete, but that could wait.

"He shouldn't have forced a memory on you." Zelda had told him before they left. She looked at him and was met with silence. "Link, please say something..."

He should have said something, but...he honestly didn't know what to think right now. But he knew Twilight didn't go far, out of the corner of his eye he could see him. A grey wolf with blue eyes running through trees or sitting on a clifftop. Always watching.

Zelda had remained angry until now, all that shone on her face was grief and regret. She quickly turned around and walked to the Stables. Link followed her, stopping outside when she went in and sat on one of the beds, looking at the Sheikah Slate.

He went around to the front, quietly telling the Innkeeper to bring Epona and the White Stallion around. When Zelda walked back out, her jaw dropped in awe at the sight of the latter.

"Link...Is that?" She murmured, slowly reaching up and petting the Horse's mane. "Is this truly my horse?"

Link shook his head. "...Descendant."

She cocked her head at his sudden word, but nodded nevertheless. "Have you named him?"

He nodded, shuffling a bit on his feet. "Rhoam."

Her eyes narrowed, looking at the Stallion. After a bit, she smiled.

"It suits him well." She climbed up into the saddle and took the reins. "Shall we be off?"

He nodded, mounting Epona and following Zelda as she galloped past him. Together they through the Twin Peak pass and along the Squabble river.

"We have so much to do." Zelda said as they passed the Deya Village ruins, long flooded by Deya Lake.

They continued on, across Proxim bridge and through the Outpost ruins. Link stopped every now and again to grab a rusted sword, shield, or spear.

"They weren't prepared." The Princess ran her hand along the shattered walls. "We _had_ expected Ganon to attack from outside the Kingdom, not from within the Castle itself."

Link nodded in reply, strapping the recovered weapons onto Epona's a shortcut through the Forest of Time and over Whistling Hill, they soon passed by the Ranch Ruins and were trotting into Castle Town just before Noon. The entire town was nearly leveled, much by Calamity Ganon's invasion, but now it was deliberately cleared. Everything but a single stone outline to mark buildings was cleared away by Guardians.

"Janitor Work." Zelda grinned back to Link. "More like housekeeping, if you ask me."

Despite this, they followed the road and went to the Castle gate, on the way they watched as a Guardian used a low-power laser to clear away rubble from within the fountain. They would have to fix the mechanism that let water flow later. They crossed the bridge and entered the courtyard. Dismounting, they made they the small walk up to the Castle Sanctum. The stairs, walls, and ground had chunks and bricks missing, but all rubble had been carefully swept away. Guardian Drones flew by carry large bags of stone to either dump into the Moat or stack elsewhere.

The Sanctum was still damaged, almost the entire floor except for a narrow path around. Link often related it to a fighting arena. On one side was the entrance, on the other was stairs along the rounded walls going up to the box where the thrones were.

Zelda placed her hands on her hips, looking around the sanctum, her former prison. A line formed on her lips, one of annoyance rather than of fear.

"We shall get to work immediately." She announced, turning to him. "I'm going to my Father's study to see if there are any books or scrolls that can help. I need you to survey the Castle itself, see where it needs the most improvement." She looked at the Sheikah Slate. "It should only take a moment."

Link nodded, walking out of the room. Secretly, he felt uneasy about living within these old walls again, but he didn't share these thoughts.

Zelda sighed as he left. " _This_ will be difficult."

* * *

Twilight huffed, a low growl forming in his throat as he sat in the Lost Woods. The eerie fog surrounded him, a echoing laugh taunted him from a distance.

None of it quelled his anger. He probably held the title for the more Rogue-like Chosen Hero, more of an Anti-Hero than anything else.

His fur bristled as he huffed once more. " **I know you are there.** " He said. " **I can still summon you, even now, _Shade_.** "

Slowly his eyes opened as the echoing howl of another Wolf rebounded across the trees, in front of him sat a Golden Wolf. He blinked once, instead of the Wolf, it was a skeletal warrior. He noticed that, for a split moment, faces of familiar knights from a previous time flashed in his place, copying his pose and demeanor.

One with a fierce, deity-like appearance with glowing white eyes and hair, red markings streaked his face. With a grey tunic and cap, and silver armor. His double-helix sword tall and imposing like himself, strapped and hefted effortlessly on his back.

The other was a younger version of himself, sixteen at the very least. With a simpler green tunic, like it was woven from the leaves of a forest, his hair golden and fairer than his dirty-blonde style. He bore the Master Sword and Hylian shield on his back, not of this Era or Twilight's, but of one _long_ past.

But when their apparitions faded, replacing them was the man, or former man, that Twilight called Master, Friend, and Ancestor.

A skeletal knight in bronze armor with ancient Hylian markings, without a doubt from his own era.

"Well...Might as well cut to the chase, then." Twilight said casually, suddenly aware that he had returned to Human Form as well. "I need to ask you something."

The skeletal figure stared at him, silent. " _ **This world has changed again.**_ " He noted finally.

"You could say that, given all the Sheikah came up with..." Twilight said, hands behind his head. "An autonomous army, teleportation, even the ability revive the dead and dying. It was damn foolish to think it couldn't all be turned against them."

" ** _Ignorance is bliss, yet tragedy often befalls the unaware_ _._** " Shade said wistfully. " ** _But either way, one does not simply trade nothing for Knowledge, Link._** "

"You should keep calling me Twilight _._ " The younger said idly, running a hand through his hair. "Another goes by that name, remember? I have been mentoring him, as you once did with me."

" ** _I see...How he is still alive baffles me, but the fact that the cycle continues through you...interesting._** " He looked around, single eye narrowed, searching. " ** _I do not sense the Calamity Ganon's presence here, is this his or your doing?_** "

"His, I just helped."

" ** _I see, what did you wish to know?_** "

Twilight leaned forward. "The princess of your time...did you feel anything towards her? Love? Friendship?"

Shade said nothing for a moment, then spoke carefully. " _ **The first affection I felt to the Princess Zelda of my time was a kiss on the cheek for luck on my journey, being so young I took it in stride...**_ " He looked down. " _ **I guess you could say I did feel something, especially once I found out she was the Sheikah that had aided me on my quest.**_ "

"A Sheikah, really? You never told me this."

" ** _Indeed, I did not. A male sheikah helped me, and I later found out it was Zelda in disguise. She was a good actor then, certainly fooled me._** "

Twilight blinked, thinking. "Huh...Interesting."

" ** _Hmm..._** " Shade grumbled. " ** _When my quest to find Navi failed, I returned to Hyrule to be with my Zelda. I joined the Castle Guard, I had an intimate relationship with her...But I never married her, nor did we have children. It was to a Ranch Hand did that occur._** "

"You've told me that already..." Twilight frowned. "But...Goddesses, does our family history consist only of Knights and Ranchers?"

" ** _Indeed._** " Shade chuckled. " ** _Why do you want to know of my feelings for Zelda?_** "

"The Link of _this_ time, he feels something for the Princess-"

" ** _We all did. You did as well, and we both know it was-_** "

" _Please_ , listen." He stopped that sentence right there. "The ones he felt for are long dead, he only has the Princess, and yet he doesn't take his chance. I know she feels something too...But neither act on it."

Shade grumbled something. " ** _Let it play out, Twilight. They may not be ready to accept it. This Link was apart of the Royal Guard, right? We know the protocol and silence are affecting these feelings as well, he's never_ not _had them hanging over him._** "

"That's the problem, though His memories have left him, and while he is recovering them, he still doesn't do anything with his newfound emotional freedom from the protocol-"

" ** _Ah!_** " Shade leaned forward, a skeletal finger raised. " ** _Then you do not see the true problem._** "

"Huh?" Twilight blinked.

" ** _When your memories are erased, your body's memory_ isn't _. The habits, urges, and instincts are still there, and will affect you regardless of whatever freedom you think you have. But you will not realize it._** " A invisible smile appeared on his lips. " _ **He may very well be trying to reciprocate, but his old instincts prevent anything further from happening.**_ "

Twilight frowned. "And...I can't speed it up?"

" ** _No._** " Shade shook his head. " ** _That's not how memories work. If his they are truly gone, his mental state will be very fragile. Just making him recall his memories could traumatize or even force him into permanent stoicism from the shock and trauma._** "

Twilight placed his hand to his temple. "So what can I do?"

" ** _Wait, like always._** "

"But that...With their progress, that would take too much patience for a person to have."

" ** _Didn't you once tell me, Twilight?_** " Shade began to fade into the mist. " ** _'We're more ghosts than people'?_** "

* * *

Link's final verdict was a mix between Good and Bad. The barracks were completely demolished, but the training grounds, forge, and mines were almost completely intact. The dining hall was cleaned up a bit, but needs new chairs and windows. Same with the Cathedral, Library, and the Gatehouses. He knew exactly who to get for the job, but that could wait until a Stable was set up in Castle Town.

When he went up to the King's Former quarters, Zelda was buried in some books at her father's desk. Link set a roll of parchment, with the names of the Castle's rooms and areas, with which ones that needed extreme repairs circled.

She said a quiet thank you, and scanned through the list quickly.

"Link...This is a bit extreme, we'll either need to build a Inn and Stable in Castle town or refurnish some of the rooms in the Castle." She looked up at him. "Which do you prefer?"

Deciding to speak, he thought for a second. "Stables and an Inn. I know the right people to build it too."

Zelda blinked, then nodded. She turned back to her studies. "You can use the Sheikah Slate, I will be here."

Link nodded, turning around and nearly running into Twilight.

"Hey." He greeted, eyes narrowed in disinterest. Zelda turned and glared at him, before turning back to the books.

He looked at her, then to Link, then to the Sheikah Slate. He nodded his head back. "Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on her."

Link nodded gratefully, grabbing the Slate and warping away to Hateno Village.

He looked over to the Princess. "Zelda." He sighed. "I want to apologize..."

* * *

 **I just listened to DA Games' Breath of the Wild song, it is sooo good! I kinda want to write a chapter based on it. It would be really awesome!**

 ** _Shade_...Yep, I've run outta ideas. ?_?**

 **The Yiga...Trouble's afoot.**

 **I have EOCs (End Of Course exams) Monday and Tuesday. So expect a bit of a Delay as I work myself to the bone doing those. But It should be all good. :D**

 **You may notice the -Reconstruction Saga- chapter. Oh don't mind that. ;)**

 **I've also changed the Chapter titles, if you prefer the good old "Chapter 1" and "Chapter 2" By all means, tell me and I'll switch it back.**


	7. Construction, Blood, and Targets

The day seemed lazy from the Gerudo chief's point of view. Another day of sitting on her throne, listening to reports from scouts or reading letters from concerned citizens.

Then he appeared from amidst a flurry of black particles, a man in a green tunic with dirty blonde hair, his face strikingly like the Hylian Champion's. In his hand was a letter.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Buliara snarled, pointing her massive sword at him. "How did you get in here, Voe!?"

Riju studied his face. His sapphire eyes, much like Link's, held a gentle light, but something within them was different...Feral. He held up the letter.

"Chief Riju, This is a letter from Princess Zelda. You are invited to Hyrule Castle to talk about Reconstruction, along with the Sheikah, Zora, Rito, and Goron leaders." He explained, tossing the letter to her, the paper sailing like a shuriken, landing perfectly in her hand.

The Guards outside must have heard him, since they were charging in, spears first.

"Best Wishes." He shattered into blackness once again and disappeared.

Riju blinked, looking around confused. She eyed the letter, flipping it in her hand. The seal shown gold and purple, the seal of the Royal Family.

"Buliara. We're going on a trip." She said, sitting up.

"Mistress, you cannot be serious-"

"Hush, I am curious to hear the Princess out."

* * *

Unfortunately, Bolson and Karson were not in Hateno, forcing Link to make a quick jump to Tarrey Town to make his offer. He honestly didn't expect Bolson to be so thrilled by it, requesting he meet the Princess immediately.

The next day, it was a quick warp and a small hike and they were surveying the ruins of Castle Town from the Castle Sanctum. Zelda had seen them from her Father's study and made her way to meet them. Twilight had warped in and stood beside Link as they conversed.

"Ah! Princess Zelda, you're even cuter in person!" Zelda smiled brightly at the compliment. "My name is Bolson, President of Bolson Construction, and this is my employee Karson. We heard you are looking for workers to rebuild the Castle's Stable?"

"Oh, not in the Castle." Zelda corrected. "We'd prefer the Stable and an Inn be built in Castle Town."

"Ah, alright then." Bolson waved his hand. "It shall be done! For this task, we require about one thousand rupees for the materials."

A dozen silver rupees fell into his palm. Link also handed him and Karson a bag each. "That's a thousand and a two hundred tip, along with some Swift and Stamina elixirs to get it done fast."

He smirked a bit. "Also, can you repair the floor of the Sanctum first?"

"I like the way you do Business." Bolson pivoted on his heel, marching up the stairs. "Karson! Awaken your inner animal! We are **BEASTS OF CONSTRUCTION!** "

" **YEAH!** " Karson whooped, going after his boss.

Twilight leaned against a nearby pillar, watching them pass and waiting until they were out of earshot.

"Man, there are some freaks out there nowadays." He whistled, peeling an apple. This earned him a glance from Zelda, wondering where he had gotten it from.

"They are...odd." She laughed lightly, turning serious when she faced Link. "I sent Twilight to deliver letters to the other Races to meet here to discuss Reconstruction of the Kingdom."

She clicked her tongue, putting her hands on her hips. "I also send him to other Kingdoms to see if they could lend aid, supplies, soldiers, and whatnot."

"And?" Link inquired.

"And so far, only two of them even bothered to send something back."

" _The bitch in Lorule can kiss my ass._ " Twilight muttered.

Zelda continued. "Prince Malo of Ordon and Princess Styla of Hytopia have both agreed to lend aid. A great deal of resources shall arrive in a few days in Lurelin Village, so I need you and Twilight to escort the carriages here. Since we do not have any soldiers yet."

"Sounds easy enough, as long as the Yiga don't catch wind of it." Link scratched his cheek. "Speaking of which, have you ever used an actual weapon, Princess?"

"Let's save that for later." Twilight frowned, pointing to the horizon. "Isn't _that_ supposed to be gone?"

They both whipped their heads around, the moon rising with a sickly red aura, as if blood was spilling over the mountains and into the valley.

It shouldn't be there.

Yet there it was.

Taunting them.

"The Blood Moon." Link clutched the Master Sword's handle. "This is bad! We'll be in for a fight if the Monsters in the Castle revive."

Twilight seemed to share the sentiment, tossing away his apple and drawing his sword.

"No." The Princess sighed, hands together. "When you defeated Ganon, his presence disappeared from the Castle when I sealed him. They will not revive."

Link looked at her for a moment, before sighing in relief, dropping his hand.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" Twilight asked, sheathing his blade. "I mean, I don't have to sleep, but I'm pretty sure you two do."

"Um, sure." Zelda nodded, walking briskly towards her room. Link began to follow after her, only to be stopped by Twilight grabbing his arm.

"You go rest." He said, no emotion in his voice. "I'll stand guard, you deserve it."

Link's throat felt dry at the thought, but he nodded appreciatively.

He scoured the underground rooms, finding many destroyed bedrooms. Eventually, he found a mostly intact one. He set the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on the ground, flopping onto the bed.

It was very comfy, he concluded as he drifted off.

* * *

"Like he said, Princess. Have you used a Bow or Sword before?" Twilight inquired, sitting in the corner of the room, shining his Ordon Sword. The Princess sat cross-legged, on her bedside.

She frowned, lightly shaking her head. "I don't believe so, all I was ever told to do was unlock my powers. I didn't have time to practice with a bow or sword."

"Well, let's start Tomorrow." Twilight inspected his blade. "It'll do you well to know how to fight if Link or I aren't around to protect you."

"Was your Zelda skilled in such things?" Zelda swung her feet around and gathered her blankets.

Twilight shrugged, standing up. "With a Sword? No. A bow? Yes, she was a renowned Archer in my time, only surpassed by my skill."

He walked over to her beside and blew out the candle on her nightstand, or what remained of it. He began to walk out when Zelda called after him.

"Twilight...May I ask you of something?"

He lazily turned around. "If it's a bedtime story, then no."

"No, it's..." She looked down, a faint tint on her cheeks. Twilight's eyes narrowed, he knew where this was going. "Can you talk to Link? I don't think he is well."

Oh, for the love of...

"Yeah, Yeah." He heavily rolled his eyes, nodding absently, leaving the room and closing the door.

' _Sweet Nayru, if they are both oblivious to love, then this really is a lost cause._ ' He thought, warping into Link's room.

The knight was pretty much out cold, Twilight rolled his eyes again. Deciding to talk to him in the morning, he threw a blanket over him and warped back to just outside Zelda's room.

He sat criss-cross, laying his sword over his lap, and began to wait.

* * *

 **The next day...**

With the sun over the Horizon, Twilight promptly warped back to Link's room, surprised to find him nowhere in sight. He continued to jump to different rooms.

It was when he warped into the Dining room did he find him, hunched over a cooking pot, seemingly intent on his food.

Rolling his eyes once more, Twilight began walking towards him, stepping behind him.

With lightning speed, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and swung it around. Twilight calmly and casually caught the sword with his hand, a flint of blood oozing from the sharp edge cutting into his palm.

" _Morning._ " He snarked, giving his descendant a look, shoving the sword away. "You don't have to slice my head off to get me to leave, just say something."

Link returned his expression, mixed with caution and apprehension. "I was just being careful, being concerned that the Princess may be wrong and there be monsters roaming the halls."

"Nope." Twilight looked away in disinterest. "I warped all over the Castle trying to find you, no monsters in sight."

Link grumbled something, returning to his cooking. "What did you want anyway?"

"Well," Twilight sat down a nearby bench, hands on his knees. "The Princess, Her majesty, Hylia save her, is concerned that you are feeling unwell and if you should be relieved of duty and replaced with someone more competent?"

Link glanced at him. "What?"

"Are you sick?" He simplified.

"No, I'm not. What made her ask?"

"The heavy amount of of awkward moments you two share." Twilight retorted. "Now, we have a slight change in schedule today."

"Slight?"

"That's what I said. Zelda needs to learn how to use a bow, so at least she can protect herself."

Link nodded, holding three plates of meat and veggies. "You want to teach her, or shall I?"

"Oh no, you're not giving me that job."

"Fine." Link sat down across from him, sliding a plate to him.

Zelda soon walked in and joined them, all three sitting at the table and chatting away, discussing ideas for rebuilding the kingdom. After breakfast, they decided to start the day with the bow training.

Together, they walked to the training yard where some of the dummies and targets still stood. Link found a Soldier's bow with no rust on it, handing it off to the Princess. She held it awkwardly, clearly not used to such a weapon.

Twilight sat on a nearby crate, eating an apple and watching with interest. Link withdrew his own bow, holding it like he had always used one, which was true in a sense.

"Watch carefully." He said, nocking the arrow and pulling the string back. He steadily breathed out, letting the arrow fly and hitting the target dead center. Twilight's eyes flicked to the side, but quickly rested back on them.

Zelda frowned, wrinkling her nose then letting out a breath. "Alright then, it doesn't seem too hard."

She nocked an arrow, pulling the string back as best as she could, finding the task very difficult since she lacked the Hero's strength. She let the string go prematurely, the arrow shooting straight down onto the ground.

"Hang on, let me help." He picked up the arrow and handed it back to her, his hands taking her own and pulling the string back for her. She felt far warmer at his close proximity, but shrugged it off to focus on the target.

A chuckle.

Both their eyes darted to the side, but eventually disregarded the noise. He steadied her aim, moving the bow slowly.

"Now." He breathed, letting go of her. She did so, loosing the string and hitting the target just below Link's own arrow.

A smile danced on her lips, confidence renewed. Link's eyes widened in surprise, his own smile apparent. "Heh, I guess it runs in the family. Try another."

Zelda nodded, nocking another arrow and pulling back with all her might, the task seeming easier now. She let it loose, hitting the target again, just above her previous arrow.

This went on for an hour, until finally, her arms simply couldn't manage pulling the string back again. Link once again pressed himself against her, hands guiding her's and pulling the string back.

"I do admit." Link mused, aiming. "A soldier's bow might've been a bad idea for a starter, it's a bit big for you."

"You think?" Zelda chuckled, looking him in the face. He looked back, their gazes meeting for an uncomfortable amount of time. Zelda felt herself blushing as she leaned closer...

She quickly turned away, realizing that his hands had left her's. She let the string loose, the arrow flying and hitting the target dead center, splitting Link's arrow.

"Wow, bravo!" Link applauded, Twilight gave a half-hearted clap.

"Oh." She blinked, the feat not necessarily registering in her mind. "T-thank you, Link."

She handed him the bow and started to walk to the Sanctum to check on the progress. Link watched her go, turning to Twilight, who had his face in his palm.

He peered out between his fingers. "That was your one chance, and you _completely_ ignored it."

Link felt himself heat up, but simply lowered his head and followed after Zelda.

Twilight huffed. " _And_ she didn't even thank me."

 _Hopeless._

* * *

 **I just got Deja Vu...WTF?**

 **I have to stop and give my respects to Split Infinitive, who wrote Silent Knight. You, sir, are a goddamn genius, and I wish you praise and luck on your future endeavors.**

 **That is one of the best Breath of the Wild fanfics I've read and constantly had me thinking "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"**

 **I'll just have to do something better. :)**

 **Anyway, onto the Fic:**

 **I friggin love Bolson. (Not sexually, I don't swing that way.)**

 **Prince Malo of Ordon Kingdo- I'm done. I'm so done.**

 **Somehow, Twilight traveled to Lorule...I'm not even going to question that. That's like...above my paygrade, which is basically nothing. _**

 **GASP, the Blood Moon is still rising? Oh Shi-**

 **Alright Alright, have a good night everyone...Because we are BEASTS OF CONSTRUCTION!**


	8. 6 Angry Men (And Women)

The Sanctum was almost impossible to imagine, the floor fully repaired and reinforced, windows and pillars restored, and the Throne and it's platform without a scratch. In the middle, they had added a large round stone table with many chairs for meetings, plus some chairs to the side for the court and spectators.

All of which could be overseen by the ruler in their throne.

Zelda had to give the carpenters credit, they knew how to get things done. Both had left to work on the Stable in Castle Town, or the outline of stone that would become a stable.

Her hand glided over the Throne's armrest, the fabric soft and inviting. They had obviously rebuilt it with her comfort in mind. Nevertheless, it was still her Father's throne.

It's just that She would be sitting there now.

* * *

Both Link and Twilight had decided to get a bath going, both having gone without one for a few days. They had to find an intact and private bathroom first, which proved rather tedious.

Filling it with hot spring water, thanks to Twilight's warping, they both relaxed in the hot waters.

"So, what was Ordon and Hytopia like?" Link asked, scrubbing at his arm.

" _Ordona_." He corrected. "It's the kingdom of Ordona, the capital is Ordon. Anyway, I saw the whole Prince Malo thing coming years ago, didn't really surprise me. It was my home town, among the woods and nothing much had changed except for the size."

He scratched his cheek. "Hytopia was rather...stylish, too fancy for my tastes. I saw someone dressed as a Cactus, in the Throne room no less!"

"Weird."

"Tell me about it!"

"Anything else?"

"Well, some weird woman in the throne room tried to disprove my Identity as a Hylian, tugging on my ears like they were fake or whatnot." He remarked blankly. "Frankly, it was pretty damn rude."

They both got out and dried off, redressing themselves. As Link put on his pants, Twilight simply snapped his fingers, a layer of darkness flowing over him, then shattering away to reveal a set of ordinary rancher clothing.

"I'll be in the Sanctum." He grinned, stretched, and walked out of the room. "Man, I love these powers."

Scoffing, Link reached for his tunic, noticing a chain mail undershirt next to it, just his size. Reasoning Twilight must have left it for him, since he was prone to do that, he held it up and inspected it. No marks or loose links on it at all.

"Link?" The knight jump, whipping his head around to see Zelda standing in the doorway. Realizing that, yes, he was still shirtless, he felt himself heat up.

Zelda stared at him, not blushing as he was expecting, instead just staring at his back. He frowned in confusion, as she crossed the room, eyes lost in thought.

"You still have them." She spoke. "The scars from when you..." She bit her lip, standing right next to him, hand held out. "When you died."

It was true, the scars caused by the guardians never did fade. They were dominant over his fair skin, blemishing it's tan hue.

Jagged lines ran down his shoulder and arms, some burn marks on his back, and a big one on his chest, the fatal one. He shivered when she ran a hand down his shoulder, tracing one such scar that crossed his shoulder blade and ran down to the base of his spine.

The contact was intimate, as evident by his rapidly rising temperature, mostly in his face.

Deciding that he was feeling way too hot, he gently removed her hand and slipped on the chainmail, then his blue tunic. Zelda seemed to realized what she had been doing , her face gaining a rosy tint as she looked away, embarrassed.

"You can use the Bath, Twilight and I have already washed up, so the tub is free." Link pointed to the door. "We'll be in the Sanctum."

She gawked at him. "Wait, _You_ took a bath with _him_!?"

Link blinked. "Well, yeah. We're technically the same person. It's not like like we're checking each other out. That's weird."

He left, shutting the room's door behind him. Zelda watched him go, frowning. Finally, she sighed, gaze falling to the floor.

* * *

She quickly took her own bath and changed back into her tunic, entering the Sanctum to the sounds and sights of swords clashing. Link and Twilight sparring in the middle of the room.

 _On_ the Conference Table.

For a split moment when she entered, Link flicked his eyes toward her, promptly getting kicked in the chest for his mistake.

"You're getting sloppy!" Twilight chided, leaping into the air. " **HYAAH!** "

The brought down his sword, Link rolling out of the way quickly. Twilight landed, his sword smacking into the floor. Link took the opportunity and kicked out, sweeping Twilight's foot out from under him.

The former hero yelped as he hit the floor, Link rolling over and on top of him, grabbing his shirt collar and placing the tip of the Master Sword on his neck as he scrambled for his own sword.

"And that's match, _Green_." Link announced, grinning as he sheathed his sword. Twilight promptly used his knee to send him tumbling off of him And the table, grabbing his sword and standing up.

"Cheeky little Bastard, wouldn't be funny if I started calling you _Blue_!" He yelled, scrunching his nose and sheathing his sword. He looked up and saw the Princess. "Oh, hey Zelda."

"Ugh, must you two fight in the Sanctum?" She placed her hands on her hips. "And on the table no less? There is a training yard for things like that."

"What do you take me for? A peasant?" Twilight chortled.

"Yes, and on that note," She looked him up and down. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"It's Ordon clothing! Surprisingly, they still wear it in their kingdom." He adjusted his blue sash. "What? You don't like it?"

Zelda pointed to the ground. " _Off_ the table. And it just seems rather...casual, for these kind of affairs."

Twilight rolled his eyes, stepping down from the stone. "I never said I'd attend the meeting, I've got things to do."

"Like?" Link inquired, standing up.

"What day is it?"

Link looked to Zelda, who checked the Sheikah Slate. "It is the 8th day, of the 8th month." She said simply.

"I don't think we use the same calendar..." Twilight mumbled. "Is it August?"

"Yes."

"Then I do have to go." He walked around the table and through the archway, giving a half-hearted wave. "If you need me, check Hyrule Field."

He walked down the steps and shattered away into black particles, disappearing.

"I wonder where he goes..." Zelda said aloud, placing her hand on her hip. "It isn't the first time he's done this."

"You'd know more than me." Link stated, brutal honesty dripping from his voice. He clicked his tongue as he sheathed the Master Sword. "When are our guests to arrive?"

"Soon, we should wait a few more moments." Zelda said, walking around the table and sitting in one of the stone chairs. She prefered not to sit in the throne looking down on them...

It would send the wrong message.

She observed Link as he stood at the entrance, reaching into his pouch and pulling out two objects. Earrings; with Amber gems hanging from them, he clipped them onto his ears, letting the jewels sway with his movements. Breathing out sharply, he placed his hands on his hips, staring out into the open air.

But soon, his arms dropped to his sides. He seemed restless, blowing out breaths and shifting his weight to each foot periodically.

"Are you alright, Link?" Zelda asked with concern.

He nodded quickly, rolling his shoulders. "...I dislike these kinds of meetings."

"But these are your friends, correct?"

The Hero nodded, looking up to the sky. "...Politics bring out the worst in people."

A whooshing sound followed shortly after, a figure landing hard, yet gracefully on the stair landing, a Rito. He stood up, he wasn't young like Revali, but he wasn't old either. His steel, decorated chestplate shone in the morning light, covering his white feathers.

"Teba." Link graced a smile as he greeted the Rito, reaching out to shake his hand, which he accepted. "It's been too long, how is Tulin and Saki?"

"Ah, both worried for me still. Taking down Vah Medoh was quite tiring, but we're remaining vigilant." He let his wing fall. "Chief Kaneli wouldn't have made the trip, so he sent me in his stead. If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Link reassured him, leading him inside the Sanctum, the Rito looked around in awe at the structure, his gaze resting on Zelda. "This is Princess Zelda, but you already knew that."

"If you say so." Teba said, stepping forward and bowing. "It is an honor to meet you, your highness. I am Teba, warrior of the Rito. I came on behalf of Chief Kaneli."

Zelda bowed her head in greeting. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Teba. Please, sit while we wait for the others."

The Rito nodded gratefully, walking around the table and sitting a few seats away from Zelda, in a corner. "So tell me, Teba. Has Rito Village changed significantly in the past 100 years?"

Teba shook his head. "Not much, but we have been considering plans to either expand out into the countryside, or moving onto Vah Medoh."

Zelda nodded in approval. "Both are wise options. The thought of living on a Divine Beast had never occurred to me, they are moving cities after all."

"A city is a bit of an exaggeration, they are more like towns." Link remarked, having drawn the Master Sword, twirling it idly in his hand in his boredom.

The Princess nodded her head, conceding his point before sinking a bit in her chair in thought. "So Teba, why couldn't your Chief make it? If I'm correct, an old owl shouldn't have much a problem with flight, after all, Rito bones are hollow."

"You'd be correct, if the old coot wasn't busy exploring Vah Medoh." The warrior Rito chuckled lightly. "He told me the last time he'd been on that thing was back in his youth, when Master Revali was still alive-"

"Ah Ha! I knew you'd be here!"

They both turned to the voice, seeing Link outside with a tall Zora, his shark like mouth spit into a flashy grin as he shook the surprised Hero's hand fiercely, nearly causing him to drop the Master Sword.

"Sidon, It's great to see you." Link grinned back. "Could your father not make it?"

"Alas, he is too old for the journey. But do not worry! I am pleased to negotiate in his place." He smirked once more, strutting purposefully into the Sanctum, gazing about mystified. "This place is amazing! I'm surprised it's still intac- _Teba!?_ "

The Rito Warrior stood from his chair, smirking widely as he walked over to the Zora. "Sidon, It's been very long, old friend!"

"Indeed! Ha Ha!" The Prince brought Teba into a huge bear hug, letting him go after a second and giving him a mighty pat on the back. We should spar sometime! I haven't had a good partner in forever!

Zelda gave Link a look that screamed, " _They know one another?_ ".

He just shrugged in response.

Sidon turned and looked to Zelda. "And you must be the Princess! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Sidon of the Zora. Son of King Dorephan and the brother of Princess Mipha."

Zelda smiled. "I think I remember you, you were just a child the last I saw you."

"Ah, how the tables have turned then!" Sidon gazed around the room. "Who else will be arriving?"

"The Sheikah, Goron, and Gerudo leaders." Zelda answered. "You may sit while we wait for them."

"Gladly!" Sidon gave Teba one last pat on the back, then walked around the table to sit next to Zelda and parallel of the Rito.

"So, Prince Sidon." Zelda said, shuffling in her seat. "What is your history with Teba?"

Sidon laughed, waving his hand. "Quite the history! When we were teenagers, we fought one another during the Rito-Zora war. We both led separate armies and clashed several times in several battles-"

"Wait a moment," Zelda tensed up, shocked. "There was a _war_ between the Rito and Zora!?"

Sidon blinked, confused. "I'm surprised you never heard of it, Princess. Yes there was, but it was resolved-"

"Erm, much less resolved, more of a truce that is still active." Teba corrected him.

"Yes, Yes. What he said."

Zelda gave Link one more questioning look, but he only looked between the Rito and Zora in interest, obviously never having heard of such an event.

"Anyway, after the war, we met and complimented one another of our prowess in battle. We became good friends after that."

Teba gave Zelda a flat look. "He kept offering me Zora Wine behind his father's back like a rebellious teenager."

She burst out laughing, Link giving a few chuckles as well.

"Hey!" Sidon said, slightly flustered. "You have to admit it was good wine!"

"True, but seriously? That was your friend-making process?"

"It worked, did it not?"

Teba blinked, then shrugged. "Touche..."

"Do you Rito and Zora always bicker?"

Everyone, Link included, jumped in surprise, finding three more newcomers. The Gerudo Chief Riju and her guard Buliara, the Thunder Helm tucked under the former's arm. Behind them the Goron, Yunobo.

"Link." Riju nodded to the Knight as she passed, followed by her guard. He nodded back, doing the same to Yunobo as well.

Yunobo repeated the gesture, the once-meek Goron much more balanced and formal than Link remembered. His hair, once a dorky cowlick, now pulled back into an informal and hurried topknot, his once pudgy face slimmed down a bit, with a short white goatee growing on his chin.

Link blinked in surprise at the Goron's resemblance to his Ancestor. If he let his hair and beard grow out more, he would be easily mistaken for Daruk.

He barely got a word out before Yunobo quickly explained, "After taking on Vah Rudania, I wanted to do more than just cower behind a shield. So, I've been helping out a lot more in the mines, and eating the good rocks I've mined too, as well as laying off the bad ones." He chuckled. "Quite the difference, eh? Trust me, when I woke up the other day, I didn't expect to look like this either."

"Me either." Link laughed as well. "Are you standing in for Bludo?"

"Yep, his back's actin up again."

"Of course, come on in."

He led the Goron inside the Sanctum, Riju had already taken her seat across from Teba, Yunobo decided to sit in the seat near her, across from Sidon. Overall, they were arranged in an X, with Teba, Sidon, Riju, and Yunobo in the corners and Zelda between the former two. A single chair for Link was set up right beside Zelda's.

"I'm surprised they invited you, _Razor Jaw_." Riju glowered at Sidon.

"Right back at you, _Flame_ _Head_." Sidon shot back.

" _Hush, you two!_ " Teba hissed.

"Come on, everyone is here." Riju groaned, setting the Thunder Helm onto the stone table. "Let us begin already."

Link had sat in the chair next to Zelda, sitting upright and at attention with his hands resting the Master Sword's pommel, with it's tip on the floor.

"No, the Sheikah Leaders have yet to appear." Link stated firmly. "We shall wait for them, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Oh, alright then." Riju sighed, leaning back in her chair like it was her throne, cheek resting on her fist. "Say, what happened to your Green Tunic, Hero?"

"Yes Link, you were wearing it when you gave me that letter." Sidon seconded.

"Same here." Yunubo agreed.

"Not the same one." Link replied with indifference. "He merely looks like me, but lacks my personality."

"I wouldn't know about that, you both have insufferable tendencies and quite the temper." Zelda teased him, his eyes rolling in response.

Out of nowhere, a mass of black particles flashed next to Buliara, who jumped in shock as Twilight, accompanied by Impa and Paya warped in. The former hero seemed annoyed at the inconvenience.

"You're _welcome_." He spat, disappearing once again.

Everyone's eyes rested on the old woman and her granddaughter, the latter squeaking when she noticed the gazes directed at them.

"I have to agree with the Princess." Riju smirked. "The parallels are quite thin."

"Zelda." Impa greeted the Princess, bowing her head until the tip of her hat touched the ground.

"Impa, Paya, I'm so happy you could make it." She stood up from her seat. "Please, have a seat and we can begin."

The old Sheikah shuffled over to the seat in between Riju and Yunobo, hopping up onto it. Paya walked over to where Buliara stood, sitting in a padded chair with her hands in her lap.

With everyone seated, Zelda began.

"I am sure you know why I brought you here today." She said. "In the wake of Calamity Ganon's defeat, Link and I have decided to rebuild Hyrule back to it's former glory, starting with Castle Town, then Hyrule Castle proper."

"I assume that was the Carpenters we saw earlier?" Riju asked.

"Yes indeed, they will help, but we shall need much more in order to fully restore the Kingdom. But, with their skills, I wager that we can have Castle Town inhabitable in less than two months."

" _Two months!?_ " Some of them gawked.

"Yes, but not all of it of course." She cleared her throat. "For just this task, I have sent word to the Kingdoms of Ordon and Hytopia, their rulers agreeing to send a hefty amount of supplies to aid in the reconstruction."

" _Ordonia._ " Teba corrected her. "Ordon is the capital of the Ordonia Kingdom."

"I thought it was Ordona?" Riju said.

"Ahem." They both quieted themselves, Zelda continued, "Thank you Teba, Be it Ordona or Ordonia, they still have agreed to help. The supplies will arrive via boat in Lurelin village, and be shipped to the castle via carriage."

"That's a dangerous route, Princess." Impa warned. "Monsters are along the road and the Bridge of Hylia gives you little space to manuever."

"Agreed, you need one hell of an escort to keep it safe."

Zelda smiled. "Why need an escort when you have two Heros?"

She motioned for Link to sit forward. "Link and his mentor, the one in the green tunic, are more than enough to keep them safe. But clearing the roads will help greatly if any of you can spare the soldiers to do so."

Sidon hummed to himself, finger to his lip. "We Zora may be able to thin out the monsters on the Bridge and along the rivers, but elsewhere would be troublesome."

Zelda nodded, turning. "Riju? Teba?"

"There are already many warriors patrolling the desert as is, we may not be able to spare many, I don't believe we can lend aid, but we can try." Riju explained.

"I concur, I'm afraid the Rito might not be able to spare any, Princess." Teba sighed. "We are not as prosperous as the other races of Hyrule. We weren't even build a proper memorial for our late Champion."

"Ah, it's quite alright." Zelda reassured them. "After this is over, we can help your financial situation if you wish, Teba."

"That...would be very helpful, thank you." Teba bow his head.

"Alright then, what about you, Yunobo?"

The Goron scratched at the facial hair he was growing. "Hrmm...Gorons always enjoy a good fight, I don't see why some wouldn't want to take a few days off to go squash some Bokoblins. Count us in!"

"Good, now Impa?" She turned to the Elder, who was listening intently.

"Hmm...Yes, you have our support. We will do our best to clear the route the day of the transport." She scratched her chin. "But before we end this...I must ask, what do we do for the new Champions?"

All eyes fell on Zelda, she gulped nervously, she hadn't planned for that. "I...erm...haven't decided yet...I..uh, _had_ hoped to ask all of you if you wished to be the Champions' successors."

Silence...

"Ugh...I hate to break it to you, Princess, I'm okay with a little cooperation." Riju said flatly, pointing at Sidon. "But I _really_ do not want to work with him."

"Hey! What have the Zora ever done to you?"

"You live in water, and give none to the Gerudo! You're just a glorified fish living in your own private pond!" She sat up in her seat. "You are like a man who had a cask of water, but gave a drink to no one. You're a murderer with no blood on your hands!"

"That is untrue! And last I checked, your precious Gerudo Town is sitting on an _Oasis_! Down the road from _Another Oasis_!" Sidon sat up as well.

"Oh _please_ , Unlike you, I _**Can** survive in a Desert for more than thirty seconds!_ " They both seemed ready to draw weapons.

"Wait, you two!" Zelda pleaded. "Can we just calm down, please?"

"Now Sidon-" Teba began.

"Stay out of this, Rito!" Riju snapped, sitting up and leaning over the table as the shouting match continued.

While Teba was determined, trying to talk down Sidon while Yunobo attempted the same with Riju with far less successful results, Zelda happened to notice the mixed expression on Link's face, etched in stone, but with eyes alight with fury.

"...Link?" She leaned over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which she noted was quivering with anger. "...A-Are you alright?"

He lowered his head so his hair would cover his eyes, which clamped shut as his shaking worsened as the shouting got fiercer.

"Lin-"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ "

Zelda jumped in fright as Link stood up and stabbed the Blade of Evil's Bane into the stone table, shocking nearly about everyone in the room.

They simply stared at him in stunned silence at his outburst, his voice was so feral that it surely couldn't have come from someone like him.

"You two keep bickering and bickering and I'm **_sick_** of it!" He yelled. "I freed the Divine Beasts and the spirits of your Ancestors and my _Friends_. Only to watch their proud descendants at each other's throats!? I just fought a fucking pig monster last week and all you do is _bitch_ about your personal prejudices! Just Remember! _**You. Both. Fucking. Owe. Me!**_ "

He pointed to Sidon and Riju, remarking. "Zora Champion, Gerudo Champion."

Then he graced Teba and Yunobo with a wave of his hand. "The rest is history."

He grabbed the Master Sword and ripped it clean out of the stone, not a single scratch on the blade. Sheathing the sword quickly, he muttered,

"Meeting adjourned."

He grabbed Zelda by the hand and dragged her out of the room, the doors to the sanctum slamming shut behind them.

Sidon and Riju began to follow them, but Impa stopped them with a wave of her hand.

"Let them talk it out. For now, Let's discuss what we is best to rebuild for the Kingdom."

They all silently agreed.

* * *

 **Wow, Link gets that shit done.**

 **Link wears Amber earrings for formal stuff. (Of course, there wasn't much formal about it.)**

 **That lasted...I don't know...3 minutes? That's a new record.**

 **Zora and Rito aren't exactly buddy-buddy, but they're kinda close. Gerudo, being an opposite of the water based Zora, dislike them like they dislike Men...Because of Tradition and laws. (They just bicker all the time really.)**

 **Twilight does stuff again.**

 **Like how I said I pictured Purah and Symin doing pointless stuff. Well, I pictured that after Link left (This is a couple of months after Death Mountain's quest) Yunobo picked up his game, starting to work more and getting in shape. Man, someone draw that!**


	9. Physical? or Emotional?

Anger had always confused Twilight. Adrenaline and Rage, triggered by an emotional event, boiling through yourself before exploding out in a fury.

Anger was not just something he felt, everyone felt it of course. But it was built into him, his temper and hot-blooded nature only fueled the flames of it.

Anger was in his blood.

During his travels, he would often find Anger to be something to rely on.

It was Anger that led him to his first Wall of Twilight.

It was Anger that allowed him to save Colin from death.

And it was Anger that let him defeat Ganondorf himself.

The former hero sighed, sitting in meditation. He wondered if his temper which had defined him so much, had also passed onto his descendant.

He didn't know that he was right.

* * *

Zelda desperately tried to stop herself, being pulled along by Link through the underground halls. His face was flushed, annoyance and fury rushing through his veins as he navigated the maze-like halls.

Eventually, they reached Zelda's room. He pushed her inside, slamming the door. The Princess whipped her head around, opening her mouth to say something, she clamped it shut when Link grabbed a wooden chair and smashed into onto a table.

She watched slack jawed as the table and chair were reduced to splinters by her knight's rage. He began screaming and cursing incoherently, some was a little understandable, yet very crass.

The other parts, she swore he was speaking in Ancient Hylian, a language which had been dead for thousands of years, only used occasionally by the Royal Guard.

She slowly sat on her bed as he continued his mini-rampage, finally smashing the chair to pieces, and now deciding to punch and bang his head on the stone wall.

Predictably, he only got two headbutts in before he fell backwards, landing flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling, a faded look in his eyes.

"..." He muttered something after a second.

Zelda sat up and walked over to him, kneeling down to listen closely. "What was that?"

"..Zel..." He muttered again.

"Link, please speak up." She placed her hand on his forehead, his pupils were dilating rapidly.

"Zelda" He forced out, his voice hoarse and pitiful, pupils going wide. "Where...am I?"

"My room, in the Castle." She said, surprised to hear her name. "You dragged me here after all, don't you remember?"

"I...No." He also frowned. "I remember...the meeting...Riju and Sidon...Wait... **AGH!** "

He cried in pain, hands flying up to clutch at his temples. " ** _My head! It's burning!_** "

Zelda jumped in panic as his eyes began flying around in search, his breath hitching as he began hyperventilating. He rocketed up from the floor, through the door, and out into the hall.

He managed to scramble about three feet before collapsing to his knees, clutching his pounding skull. " **Ahhh** _ **!**_ " He threw his head back, his screams echoed through the hall, yet nobody heard it since the two were still far from anyone. " ** _Nnngh! Goddesses! Make it stop!_** "

Zelda was confused and frantic, she had never seen her Knight like this. She followed after him, kneeling beside him and attempting to ease his pain.

Her efforts proved to be fruitless as he continued screaming and holding his temples.

But then he stilled, expression changing from pain to anger, staring forward blankly at the long hallway.

" ** _Stop yelling at me..._** " He growled to nobody, actual tears starting to flow from his eyes. " ** _I've done nothing wrong._** "

"Link, I'm not yelling at you." Zelda said in a calming tone, trying not to make it worse. "The only one who has yelled is you."

"No. I have done nothing wrong!" He turned and screamed at her, voice growing hoarse as he began to break down.. " **Nothing! _Nothing!_** _Nothing! Nothing...nothing...nothing..._ "

His voice gave way to mumbling, a stream of tears streaking down his face as he shook with great intensity. Zelda hushed and soothed him, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings. It seemed to help, now that initial screaming was over. After a bit, he seemed to be calm enough, having curled up into a ball on the floor. A pitiful sight that Zelda wished to not see her friend in at all.

"Link." Zelda spoke, a silent mumble her only response. "Who were you talking to?"

He didn't answer for a minute, sniffling and light hiccups the only sounds he emitted. After a while, he finally responded.

"Nobody, Princess." He muttered, his voice completely devoid of emotion. "I just...remembered..."

"What was it?" Zelda asked, confused, yet interested.

"The Court. The Nobles. They all argued." He shuddered. "The ones representing the kingdom, arguing like a pack of wolves. They looked down on me with harsh criticism and no praise."

"But you never said anything of the sort then." She held his face in her palm, forcing him to look at her. "You only bowed and listened."

"As they insulted me, my father, my heritage." He muttered, his tone one of defeat. "There was no therapy for me. No sympathy for my father's death. My own mother pushed me away from home."

"What?" Her eyebrows raised in shock. "I had no idea..."

In truth, she didn't. She had thought he had left his home out of grief for his father and planned on following in his footsteps as a guardian of royalty, not that his mother drove him away outright.

"Zelda, You and everyone else in that room, are the only people I can truly call friends. Everyone else is dead." He sat up, head dropped low to hide his face. "And yet, I watched two of them become the people who thought of me less than the dirt on their boots."

"Link, It's complicated-"

" ** _It's bullshit!_** " He snapped loudly, voice raw with anger. Unfortunately, he used much more energy than he had planned and falling to the floor on his side once more, facing her. "...Why can it not be simple anymore?"

She couldn't answer.

"Link...Have you had any other...' _episodes_ ' like this?" Zelda asked, worried at her thoughts. "I'm afraid...I know what could be causing them."

He looked at her, his entire form defeated. He murmured some numbers to himself, counting four fingers. "Once, after I was revived. Two more while collecting my memories, and one final one when I regained the final memory, my death."

"I see...so it _Is_ your memories..." She placed her hand under her chin, thinking. "I was afraid of this."

"Pardon?" He rasped, pushing himself up.

"Link, there was a reason I got angry with Twilight a few days ago, when he triggered a memory forcefully." She began explaining. "I have discussed your mental state with Impa, and I think I know what is happening."

"My... _Mental State_?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I've once dedicated time to study the minds of various people, one group being the Hyrule Army and it's soldiers. Some of them, who had seen battle, were often traumatized and developed a certain mental... _illness_ from their experiences."

"...And I have it?"

"Maybe, I think it's just stacking up out of your favor. Your incomplete memories, habits of a soldier, your true personality, and said illness are causing these...outbursts, often triggered by...well, many things, memories mostly."

"Great, so I'm scatterbrained, that's nice." He sighed.

"No, No. Like I said, It may just be minor, but your other problems are just making it worse." She clarified again.

He looked at his lap, contemplating. "Is there a way to make it stop?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure." Zelda scratched her head. "If the outbursts are triggered by memories, bad ones, just try remembering a...pleasant memory?"

He frowned. A _pleasant_ memory? Those were...hard to come by.

"How about..." She put her finger to her lip. "Hmm...Oh, how about Mipha? I know you loved being around her." She smirked. "And vice versa."

He blushed a bit, looking away from her.

Mipha...

* * *

 **102 years ago.**

He had not spoke for weeks. He had gone before the court for a weekly "Assessment" which was, in truth, various critiques for the boy. They held their noses up as they listed various ways to "improve", on top of the list of things he'd already done to improve _last_ week.

Not one single praise.

Nobody cared for him or his fragile emotional state. His feelings of despair, grief, and self-doubt went unnoticed.

He looked much more different, he originally had his hair short and loose, but had now opted to grow it out and tie it into a ponytail. His blue champion's tunic shone brightly, as did the Master Sword on his back.

He was in Zora's Domain, downstream along the river. Mipha had accompanied him as he went about clearing out nests of monsters. He had to admit, Mipha was amazing with a spear, if he had brought something other than the Master Sword, she would've racked up more kills than him.

The Zora Princess sat next to him as he leaned against a rocky wall, underneath an outcropping in a cliff. A small campfire in front of them. Most days, he would be at full attention, keeping his eyes wide open. But today, the calming flow of the river and company of his childhood friend was just too much for his tired mind.

His head fell back, and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was to the cool night air. Mipha was tucked under his right arm, her head resting on his chest, she was awake however, her golden eyes staring at the river.

"Link, you have not lost your voice, have you?" She inquired in her soft tone. It was so pleasant, he wouldn't mind listening to it all day.

"Hmm..." Was his only reply, showing that, No, he had not lost it.

"So, you just refuse to speak then?" She asked. "Why?"

He frowned, leaning his head back to stare upwards. He simply shrugged, it wasn't important.

"Link, I know...I know your life has gone downhill recently, loosing one's parents is no easy thing." She sat up and stared at him. "But shutting everyone out is not the way to recovery." She looked at her hands. "My powers can only heal physical injury, not emotional trauma."

He frowned, feeling confused. " _Hmph_." He grumbled, looking in the other direction.

"I...I'm not sure if I should do this, it could only make things worse..." She stuttered quietly, his ears perking up at her words.

Her small hand grabbed him by the chin, forcefully turned his head to face her, her amber eyes gazing his sapphire ones. Link blinked at her curiously, her eyes beaming and lip trembling as she seemed to gather her nerves.

Quickly, she leaned forward and kissed him lips. The intimate contact sending shivers down his spine as he froze up, staring wide-eyed, blushing harshly.

She broke away, looking at him nervously. He simply stared back, emotions swirling through his head.

' _Did that...seriously just happen!?_ ' His mind screamed.

"Mipha..." He breathed.

She lit up upon hearing his voice, only to quickly shrink back down at his look of disbelief. "I...I had hoped you'd returned my feelings. B-But if you d-don't, I understand...I'm-mean...Well-"

He cut her off by placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the forehead. It was her turn to freeze up and stare at him in confusion, blushing furiously.

"Thank you." He smiled, sitting back. "I'm sorry I've been quiet all this time, I guess that's normally your job."

"It's, haha...fine." She stuttered, chuckling. "But...Um, Can you tell me...why? Why the silence?"

He frowned, scratching his cheek. "After I pulled this damned Sword, my life was over. The death of my Father was just one step on that road." He huffed, blowing out a harsh breath. "You have people looking down or up to you, watching your every move. If you break, or show the tiniest of emotion. They'll _tear_ you apart like animals."

Mipha only cocked her head. "So...you use a facade of stoicism to prevent that?"

He shrugged. "If Hyrule's Champion cracks, the people will loose hope. I can't allow that. Not now."

She stared at him for a moment, then leaned up against him, her right hand taking hold of his left. "I won't loose hope and certainly not in you, Link."

She blushed once more, gulping. "If it is not readily apparent..I want to admit it...I-I love you, Link."

He kissed her on the forehead again, leaning his head against her's. "I love you too, Mipha."

They snuggled for a bit, watching the river go by, then fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

His vision faded back in from the short, but nice memory. He felt significantly better. He was still on the floor, staring at Zelda, who in turn was watching him carefully, notably his eyes.

"...I miss Mipha." He murmured, scratching his head. "She always made things better."

"I'm sure she did." Zelda smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied with indifference, standing up. "Actually feel much better now. Feel like a million rupees- ** _Ow_**!"

He held his forehead in pain, a bruise having formed there from the earlier rampage.

"A thousand?" The Princess smiled, his response was a quick nod.

She breathed out in relief. "We need to get back to the meeting."

"Right when the floor was getting comfy." He snarked, stretching. She gave him a questioning glance. "That was sarcasm, Zelda. Don't worry, I'm not crazy."

She placed her hand on her hip. "You called me Zelda, What happened to ' _Princess_ '?"

"I am...In a pretty good mood now." He said. "So, to put it bluntly, I don't give a damn about protocol right now." He shrugged. "I might go back to it later, just saying."

They walked back to the Sanctum to see that everybody had left already, only Impa and Paya remained.

"Oh...Did they leave?" Zelda asked, worried.

Impa nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it. Link's outburst helped them see reason for a while, so I took over. The roads will be clear for the supplies."

"Thank Nayru." Link breathed out in relief. "Twilight and I can definitely handle it now."

Impa looked at him cautiously, obviously wondering why he was so calm now. "I...also wanted to tell you, Purah came by Kakariko after you left."

Link and Zelda both snorted, covering their mouths to keep from laughing. "A bit on the short side, ain't she?"

"What?" Impa seemed confused. "If you call being younger 'short' than yes, I guess."

"Wait, so you aren't freaked out that she's a child again?" Zelda stopped giggling, surprised.

"Child?" Paya inquired aloud. "Aunt Purah was a young woman when she dropped by!"

"What!?" Zelda's jaw almost dropped.

"I guess she fixed the rune..." Link muttered.

"Yes, She was about in her twenties, I think that's what she said. She used a Sheikah Slate Rune to de-Age herself to her youth." Impa chuckled. "She offered to do the same to me."

Zelda gasped excitedly. "And will you?"

She smiled. "Of Course, After the meeting, Paya and I shall travel to Hateno to meet her."

"That's wonderful, Impa!" Zelda squeeled, hugging the old sheikah. "It'll just be like old times!"

"Indeed." Impa moved from the girl's grasp. "Anyway, We shall be off. For now, a carpenter came up from Castle Town. Said that the Stable and Inn were finished, and there was someone who wanted to meet with you."

"Alright, I wish you safe travels." After the Elder and her Granddaughter left, she turned to Link. "Shall we go see Bolson and this mystery person?"

Link motioned to the entrance with his hand. "After you, Princess."

Zelda laughed, rolling her eyes.

She loved this Link better.

* * *

 **Just a little something for this week. I have one more Final tomorrow, then I'm out for the summer! :D**

 **Zelda's catching on to Link's problems, which are much worse than they were thought to be.**

 **Just like she said, and I have mentioned, Link's natural laid back personality is conflicting with his incomplete memories and habits of a Royal Guard, combine that with the fact that he developed PTSD at some point during (or before?) the Calamity, and you've got an emotional dilemma on your hands.**

 **As it turns out, loosing everyone you love, dying, getting revived with no memories, and then having everything flood back to you at random intervals can give you some severe mental trauma. Who knew?**

 **I'll tell you from experience, I am extremely uncomfortable writing romance...It just...makes me cringe so much. But Mipha is so cute! I can't help it! Eeeeee!**

 **Yay! Purah's "older" again! Her personality is completely the same! XD  
** **Can't wait to have Impa back in her Prime too! :D**

 **Link speaking Ancient Hylian during his breakdown is gonna play into the story, so be prepared and have a keen eye.**


	10. Ballad of Twilight

It wasn't long ago that Castle Town once stood tall.

A diamond on an emerald landscape.

Now a ruin. It has Nothing even remotely resembling it's former grandeur. It's former grace. Importance and Life.

Except a neat, wooden stable freshly constructed.

* * *

"Wow, they got it done in a single day." Zelda gasped, pointing to the Castle Town ruins from the Castle's Gate. "Link, these Carpenters are amazing!"

"They drain my wallet." The Knight deadpanned, walking next to her, different from his usual place behind her. "It's like clothing or armor that is so elegant and grand, but drains your rupees away."

"That sounds...familiar." Zelda blinked in surprise.

"Hmm...Yeah, you're right. It kinda does."

They shrugged it off, walking past the fountain and to the stable.

The building was almost the exact same as the many other stables across the land, hinting that maybe Bolson also helped build those before settling into Hateno. The only noteworthy difference was a large sign saying " _Castle Town Stable_ " hanging above the counter, replacing the huge Horse-head that normally towered over everything.

Next to the Stable was a humble, but spacious two story building with a stone frame and wooden walls. A sign saying " _Castle Town Inn_ " hung on a sign over the door.

Amazing, just like Zelda had said.

Their attention was drawn to a carriage stopped next to the stables, in the seat sat a Hylian Woman holding a toddler in her arms. Balancing gracefully on the cloth covering the back, was a Rito with black and blue feathers. Two children were poking their heads out the back, looking around in curiosity.

Just nearby, near the stable counter, was a Hylian man with a thick beard, and a blue Zora man, both were talking ith Bolson. The carpenter noticed them and pointed the mysterious people in their direction before taking his leave.

"Where is he going?" Zelda asked, the men walking towards them.

"Probably back to Hateno." Link shrugged, putting his hands on his waist. "Or he's going to go build something else. Job's done anyway."

The Hylian and Zora walked up to them, the former taking off the straw hat he was wearing. "Are you...really Princess Zelda Hyrule?"

"I am." She smiled and bowed her head. "And this is my Knight Link, how may we help you?"

"Link!? The legendary hero!?" The Zora gaped. "My older brother talked about you! I was just a baby when you were around."

Link shrugged. "Well, I'm around now. Like she said, what can we do for you?"

"Well..." The Hylian bit his lip. "We heard that the Guardians are passive now, or at least won't hurt the good guys anymore. So we came to settle."

Zelda's face lit up. "That would be wonderful!"

He seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! We just had the Stable and Inn constructed, we need someone to run both." She stopped. "If you do not mind it."

"Well, that's splendid. We came for the express purpose of opening a stable. Lilren here," He gestured to the Zora. "and his buddy Vira, the Rito back there, could run the Inn. Is that alright?"

The Zora folded his arms, jaw set in contemplation. "Vira, would you like to help me run the Inn?" He turned around. The Rito gave him a lazy look and nodded, hopping down from the carriage.

He turned back. "That's a yes."

The Hylian put his hat back on. "Princess, thank you so much-"

"It's nothing." She held up her hand. "Save your thanks for when Hyrule is fully restored. For now, I need you to get the Stable fully operational."

"Also, you should put up flyers and notices for Builders and Soldiers." Link crossed his arms. "We need to get the Castle fixed up and build up an army."

"Alright, I'll see to it." The Hylian wiped his brow. "Um, Let me introduce you, uh...My name is Tarin, that," He pointed to the woman. "is my wife Jennifer and our daughter Alica. The two boys in the back are our sons, Tacks and Nail."

"Creative Names." Link chuckled.

Tarin laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Her family made them up, they are silly if you ask me."

He waved goodbye and walked back to his family to help settle in, Lilren and Vira did the same, walking to the Inn.

Zelda clasped her hands together, smiling brightly. "This is how it begins, Link." She turned to the Hero. "This is how Hyrule rises from Calamity."

Link stared at her for a second, blinking. "I won't lie, Zelda." He visibly cringed. "That was very, very cheesy. Try to save that for speeches or something."

She burst out laughing, drawing him into a hug. she did love this Link so much more than the Silent Knight that stood behind her all the time.

"I..was being serious..." He blinked, confused by the embrace.

"I'm sorry, I just...Oh, never mind." She let him go and brushed her tunic off. "The supplies going to Lurelin Village are due in Three to Four days. You'd best find Twilight and be off."

"Be off?" He repeated. "I can just warp there with-"

"I'm keeping the Sheikah Slate." Zelda silenced him. "I've found that Warping too often can have detrimental effects on people."

Link gulped. "They...can?"

She narrowed her eyes. "How many times have you warped in a row?"

Instantly, his thoughts rang back to helping build Tarry Town...

"Um..Only five times, at the most." He lied, changing his tone to one of unconcern.

It seemed to work, Zelda muttered an "Oh" and let it drop.

"Well, It is gonna take a long while. But I think we can make it there." He set his jaw, glancing at the lush green hills. "He said he was going to be in Hyrule Field right?"

She nodded. "Yes, so I guess you should look for him there."

"So, while I'm doing that, What are you going to do?"

Zelda put a finger to her lip in thought. "I am going to help these folks settle in, then I'm going to tend to the Castle for a moment, then go to Hateno to meet up with Impa and Paya."

Link looked up to the sky, sapphire eyes contemplating the clouds. After a moment of consideration, he reached into his pack and pulled out a book.

King Rhoam's diary.

Zelda looked down in confusion as he handed her the book, she flipped through it, scanning the pages. Her eyes widened in realization.

"This...this is..." She gaped. "This is my father's journal! How did you find this!?"

"It was in his room, I found it and took it. I thought the Battle with Ganon would damage it if things got out of control."  
He shrugged. "To be honest, I forgot about it until just now and decided to go ahead and give it to you."

She looked through the pages, words hardly damaged by time. That was an after-effect of their battle, time all around the Castle froze as forces of good and evil fought.

"Link, I-" She nearly lost her voice, emotion swelling up as she read her father's words. "Thank you so much for this. I mean it."

"No problem, Princess." He smiled. "I'm off, tell Impa I said ' _Hi_ '."

He whistled, but Epona did not appear. His brow furrowed in confusion. "That's odd."

He whistled again, still no response. Frowning, he whistled once more, this time in a different tune. A horse with blueish fur galloped from over the hill and up to them.

"Is this your horse?" Zelda asked, eyeing the beast up and down.

"Yep, this is Natz." He grinned, hopping into the saddle and bringing the horse around. "Found him north-west of the Great Plateau, just near the Colosseum. He's a bit more Wild than Epona, but he's fast."

"Oh, like you said..." She said. "Horses have different temperments and personalities, right?"

He blinked, surprised that she remembered that. "Well, 100 years and you still remember my lesson." He chuckled, giving a farewell salute. "I'll see you soon, Princess."

She waved goodbye and he snapped the reins, Natz galloping down the cracked road. He passed through the ruined Town gate and past the Knight Ceremony ruins, along with manuvering around Guardian Stalkers that decided to go across the road at inconvient times.

He went through the Mabe Village ruins and went off the road towards the castle, just between Passeri Greenbelt and the Hyrule Garrison Ruins, and east of the Central Tower.

There he saw Twilight, sitting in meditation with corpses of Yiga Assassins littered about, their bodies contorted by dark magic or bisected by swordplay.

In front of the former hero, who still wore his Ordon attire, was an elegant glowing sword, crafted to such perfection, that it seemed worthy of being in the hands of a Sage.

Which Link knew was true, since he'd seen illustrations of them wielding such a blade.

He slowly galloped up, dismounting and patting Natz's mane. He carefully approached his mentor, careful to not step on the bodies strewn about.

"Sup, Green?" He chirped, putting his hands on his hips. The former hero's sharp ears twitched, his right eye, the only one Link could see, lazily opening.

"You are so damn lucky I just finished the prayer, Wild." He said, sounding annoyed. "But still, I don't like being interrupted nor do I like being called Green."

Link looked back at the bodies. "I can see the former one..."

"What do you want anyway?" Twilight inquired, straighening up, placing his hands on his knees.

"First, what are you even doing?" Link eyed the sword. "Isn't that the sword of a Sage? How'd you get your hands on that?"

Twilight looked at the sword, and with a wave of his hand, it popped out of the ground, hovering over into his waiting hand. He held it out for both of them to see, then laid it across his lap.

"Back when it was my time to be the Hero, Ganondorf, the human form of Ganon used this Sword to spread darkness, Twilight, across Hyrule. I stopped him...But I learned something about him too." He gazed up with his blue eyes.

"Which was?"

"That is was all bullshit." He said bluntly. "I learned from the Princess, just before his and my final duel, that all three of us were just reincarnations of another Link, Zelda, and Ganon. It was all pointless. So, when I killed him, ran him through with the Master Sword...We all stood there in silence, our heads bowed in respect for one another."

He looked back to the blade. "So, every anniversery of his defeat, I come back here and pray. For him, for Zelda, and for me. That one day, this damned cycle ends."

Link blinked in surprise, that was rather...deep for his snarky ancestor. Hopefully, the Cycle did indeed end with Calamity Ganon, but like Zelda said, he _may_ be back one day.

"Well, come on Hero." Link echoed, kneeling down. "Hyrule needs you again."

Twilight rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. The glowing sword disappering into black particles. As he stood up, he glanced down at his hands.

"Hmm...My powers are weakening." He mused. "I'll need to replenish them."

"How do we do that?" Link crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of a Fused Shadow?" He asked.

"No?"

"Exactly." He whistled, Epona galloping up from a distance. Link noticed a slight difference, being that her saddle bore the mark of Ordon.

Link scowled. "So that's where she went."

Patting her mane, Twilight turned to him. "So where are we going and what are we doing?"

"Lurelin Village." He replied, mounting Natz.

"The Supplies? Aren't those due in, what, three days?"

"Three to Four actually, might as well get some hunting in along the way."

"In that case..." Twilight squared himself out, snapping his finger again. His Ordon clothing became covered in black, then shattered away to reveal his green tunic, the green cap appearing on his head as well.

"Y'know it isn't impressive when you do that." Link deadpanned, leaning in the saddle. "The Sheikah Slate will can do that too, I just like putting on my clothes like a normal person."

"Oh shush." Twilight scoffed, jumping in to the saddle. "Let's ride!"

He galloped off, Link rearing back and taking off after him. They got onto the road and followed it the nearby ruins and around Lake Kolomo, past the Forest of Time, and eventually riding up to Proxim Bridge.

"Question." Link called up to Twilight.

"Shoot." He replied, slowing down to a trot as they went across the bridge.

"Well, you can teleport anywhere, right?" Link slowed down as well.

"Warp. And yes, If I've been there already. It's much more powerful than my original ability."

"So...can't you just warp us there?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I can only warp myself without draining my strength, and some objects without too much strain." He flexed his hands. "But, if I can boost my powers, I could probably warp people, maybe two or three."

"Well that doesn't-" He halted instantly when someone called his name. He looked over the edge and into the River, seeing Sidon and ten other Zora warriors.

"Hello Link!" He said jubilantly. "I hope you are feeling better after your outburst! We are heading to the Bridge of Hylia and will be patrolling the Rivers between there and Lurelin Village!"

Link gave a thumbs up, which the Prince returned, diving back into the Water and leading the warriors away.

"Outburst? Do tell." Twilight gave him a look.

"Not my finest hour." He shrugged. "I'm alright now."

"Wild, I'm you." He stated the obvious. "and I've said the exact same thing before."

He continued trotting away, Link followed after him, noticing another group of Zora swimming down the river.

It was sunset when they reached Dueling Peaks Stable, they decided to stay there for the Night and head to Hateno tomorrow.

Just before the Sun dipped into the Horizon, Link dragged Twilight off to the nearby forest to do some hunting.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news." He murmured, crouching down next to him. "But your tunic glows in the twilight."

"I can't help that it's the only thing I have currently." Link muttered back.

Twilight looked at him for a moment, then wave his hand. Link felt like his clothes were squirming independently of him, flowing like water down his body. He then realized that his Champion's tunic had been replaced with an exact replica if Twilight's green tunic.

He realized he even had the cap!

"Don't worry, I've got your Blue tunic for safe keeping." He said. "The dark green wi **ll help you blend in more.** "

Link gazed at his attire, then glared at Twilight, who morphed into his Wolf Form and lay flat on the grass.

He grudgingly hunted several deer and boars, along with some goats and birds. Twilight helped him track the bigger ones, and even took down a few in exchange for a raw drumstick.

Which Link still found absolutely disgusting.

Soon it was pitch-black, but they still hunted some more. Eventually coming to rest against a big oak tree.

" **You know what, screw walking back to the stable.** " Twilight yawned and stretched. " **I'm sleeping right here, and you can't tell me otherwise.** "

He layed down, head on his paws and began to snooze away. Link would've protested, if he wasn't tired also. Soon, he decided to not even bother. He pulled the Hylian Shield off his back, along with the Master Sword, and set them both to the side.

He leaned his now unprotected back against the tree, breathing out peacefully from the relieved weight.

* * *

The next day, Twilight woke up to a something heavy laying on his side. He remained silent, blinking unperturbed by the fact Wild was using him as a pillow.

He also noticed the Hylian Shield and Master Sword discarded thoughtlessly.

" **Lucky nobody took them.** " He muttered, shuffling awkwardly because of the weight. " **Goddesses, he weighs a ton! How much does he eat!?** "

"Shut up..." Link yawned unexpectedly. "I eat a quarter of my body weight, thank you very much."

" **Tell that to the meat skewers you love so much.** " Twilight snarked. " **I like a juicy apple anyday.** "

Link laughed, right arm on his stomach with his left to the side. Twilight just remained quiet as he giggled madly.

" **Alright, get up. I'm getting cramped with your fatass weighing me down.** "

"Ugh, come on! Your so soft and fluffy!" Link teased him.

" **Call me soft Or fluffy again...** " Twilight growled, barring his teeth. " **and you'll know why they call me the _Blue-Eyed Beast._** "

"You're no fun..." Link yawned, sitting up to let him up. "Man, is it morning already?"

" **That's how sleep works, idiot.** " Twilight stretched.

"MmHm..."

Grabbing the Master Sword and Hylian shield, they journeyed back to the Stable. While the people there were confused by his change of outfit and the presence of a supposedly domesticated Wolf, they paid no mind to it.

They cooked the meat they had gathered and ate a good breakfast, selling the pieces they didn't eat.

Twilight simply walked alongside Link, who rode Epona, while guiding Natz along with a lead. They passed the East Necluda Region and arrived in Hateno Village.

They stayed there for another day, Twilight morphing back to Human form so they could spar a little.

The next day, they hiked down onto the Beach and walked along the shores. Going around Cape Cales with some careful mountain scaling and going along the rest of the shore, getting to Lurelin Village with a day to spare.

They met up with a dockworker, who confirmed that the Supplies would arrive in the morning the next day.

"I'll tell Zelda." Twilight said as they walked back to the Inn.

He warped away for about thirty seconds, during which Link waited patiently. When he got back, they entered the Inn and rested up for the next day.

* * *

When the woke up, they were amazed at a huge Galleon in the Harbor, sailors of different races, mostly Hylian and Zora unloading an enormous amount of cargo onto 4 carriages.

"Thinking of backing out?" Twilight asked, hands on his hips.

Link breathed out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"In your dreams." He walked up to the first Carriage, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Hang on." Twilight chided, walking alongside him. "I can just warp this over to the Castle."

Link narrowed his eyes. "But I thought you said-"

"I can't warp People." He corrected. "It's a bit more complex when warping a person, who're quite fragile in comparison to objects." He eyed the carriages. "But...I think I can only do a few of these before my strength is depleted."

"If you miss any, we'll just drive it there." Link said, hopping off. "But are you sure you wanna do this?"

"It'll make it easier, so yeah!" Twilight nodded, cracking his knuckles and flexing his hands. "You better stand back." He called to the sailors who stood close by, they wisely shuffled away.

He held out his index finger, pointing at the lead cart. A bolt of red/black electricity shot out of his hand and enveloped the cart. He grunted in exertion, and what sounded like pain, then shot his arm up. The cart vanished into black particles.

"Yep...that is...very exhausting." He huffed, stumbling a bit.

"Can you do the rest?" Link asked with concern, putting his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Yeah...I can." He brushed Link's hand away, walking down the other carts. He did the same thing as before, warping the second and third cart before outright collapsing onto his knees.

"Are you alright?" Link helped him up, bracing him against the last cart.

"Yeah..." Twilight winced, breathing heavily. "Man...That's what I get for trying to take the easy way."

"What?"

"I...don't think I...can manage a warp for...a while now." He stared at his hands. "Dammit...we'll just have to make due."

Link frowned, helping the drained Twilight onto the last cart. He grabbed a Knight's bow he had bought and placed under the Driver's seat before taking the reins. The black-furred horse drawn to it began to gallops as he snapped the reins.

As they went along the road, they began to notice some Zoras in the rivers and some Gorons along with road, among other things.

Thankfully, Twilight's powers hadn't seemed to fade completely. He snapped his fingers experimentally, a bow with a wooden frame and steel grip appearing in his hands. It almost looked familiar.

He set the bow between them, ready in case it was needed. The rest of the way, he just rested with his cap over his eyes.

This was a smart move, because as Link maneuvered them through the Jungle and towards the Bridge of Hylia, two arrows embedded themselves into the cart, just next to his foot.

Jumping in surprise, he whirled around to see a group of Yiga on horseback, armed with Sickles and Duplex bows. They were gunning right for them.

"Twilight!" He barked.

"On it." Twilight said instantly. Link turned to find his ancestor had done a complete 180 spin in his seat and scored a clean head shot off a blademaster.

"The horse can guide itself right?" Twilight inquired, nailing an Assassin in the gut.

"Yes, but there's a fountain that might be difficult for-"

He was cut off when Twilight spun back around, this time shooting five bomb arrow all the way across the bridge and turning said fountain into a flat stone pathway.

"Nevermind." Link gaped.

"Good, now get up and help me." Twilight jumped up and into the back, balancing on the Cargo. Link stood up, remaining in the driver's seat. He retrieved the Knight's bow and prepared his own arrows.

No matter how many they hit, more and more Yiga kept appearing from the hills and path.

"Nayru, how many morons joined this cult!?" Twilight growled in frustration.

"I don't know, but it's a lot apparently. I've killed hundred of 'em!"

"And I was there for about 90% of it!" Twilight cackled.

"You got me there, but at least I don't- _ **ACK!**_ "

A lucky shot led to an arrow digging itself into Link's shoulder, he cried out at the unexpected pain as it's sharp head tore through an artery. Twilight whirled around. "Wild!"

The distraction allowed another arrow to streak across the bridge and into Twilight's back.

" ** _AGH!_** " He snarled in pain. "In the damn back!"

He whipped back around, to see the group had grown bigger, following closely in a column to fit on the bridge.

"Fuck this!" Twilight yelled, snapping his finger. His bow disappeared and in it's place, a crossbow.

"Where did-" Link began, teeth gritted.

"Shut up and pull the damn arrow out!" Twilight yelled, standing tall on the cart.

Blue lines glowed bright on the crossbow's side, a faint whirring picking up tempo until it was a low-pitch whine as it built up energy. He took aim and let it fly, arrows shooting out of it faster than anyone could possibly load them.

The Yiga were surprised by the ancient weapon, and even more surprised when a hail of arrows dug into their ranks, killing more than they could replace.

Even more surprising was when a Blademaster shrugged off several arrows, only for Twilight to shoot him in the head with a bomb arrow, turning his head into a fine mist.

Another Yiga, an Assassin managed to dodge the hailstorm, closing in on the cart and swiping at Twilight's foot with his sickle, slicing through his boot.

" **Ow! Prick!** " Twilight hissed, aiming the crossbow down and shooting him clean in the forehead, cracking his mask down the middle. The assassin's limp body tumbling off the horse and under the carriage wheel, which jolted and broke off the axle.

By then, Link pulled the arrow out, only to find them flipped up into the air. Time seemed to slow as they flew off the bridge and hung precariously over the water.

Time slowly sped up as they approached the water. Link caught one last glimpse of Twilight, flung a bit further into the Lake since he was at the edge when the cart flipped. His ancestor caught glimpse of him, blackness swallowing his whole body.

While blackness swallowed his vision.

* * *

He woke up, waterlogged and coughing on the riverside, a dock was nearby. The current seemed to have carried him to safety, or so he thought.

He caught glimpse of movement, looking up to see a Yiga Assassin clambering out of the water, in much better condition than him. His mask was gone and his face visible, black hair flowed down his face as he looked over to the fallen hero.

He scowled, drawing his sickle, intent on finishing the job. Desperately, Link reached for the Master Sword, only to grab air. It must've gotten lost in the lake.

The assassin approached him slowly, soon standing over him with satisfaction.

"How the mighty have fallen." He chuckled. "We almost didn't know about the shipment at all until our informant told us."

His grin was sarcastic and smug at the same time. He raised his sickle. "Goodbye, Hero." He said the last word with contempt.

Link winced, shutting his eyes to wait for the inevitable.

 _ **SLIRK!**_

A wet, slicing noise met his ears. But it wasn't from him, he felt fine. He chanced a look and opened his eyes, finding the same Assassin standing over him, breathing desperately.

Twilight stood behind him, wearing what appeared to be Ancient Zora armor, with a black cover over his mouth. In his hand was the Master Sword, the edge stained with crimson and dripping blood onto the grass.

The sickle fell from the Yiga's hand, he collapsed to his knees, his head rolling unnaturally. It rolled backwards...

Then toppled off his neck, leaving a clean-cut, bloody stump. His now headless body slumped backwards, rolling down the small hill and into the water, tainting it with a reddish-brown hue.

Twilight only stared ahead. He pulled his face-mask down, a smirk of satisfaction and pride in it's place.

" _Bitch, please._ "

* * *

 **SUMMER BREEEAAAAK!**

 **I got so happy, that I wrote this all in about...IDK, 4 hours? It was worth it! :D**

 **I'll probably go back and revise it if it isn't up to par with previous chapters. This does hearken back to the 1st and 2nd chapters, which were a bit longer than usual.**

 **Also, I'm now holding a little QnA! Ask me any question about Routine! I'll even give you a shoutout in the next chapter. :D**

 **Anyway, Twilight's Powers are basically Midna's. But since he's a Hylian, he has limits. Now he could just not use them for about a year and be fully replenished, but he isn't what you would call a " Patient" man.**

 **(For perspective, Twilight needs 0.5 outta 10 power to conjure an item (Weapon/armor). His power was at 5 when Link found him in Hyrule field, when he was warping the carriages, his power was at 5. It requires 1.5 power to warp a carriage loaded with goods. So after everything, he still has .5 power remaining, which isn't good.)**

 **If you want to follow Link and Co. on their adventures, there Is an interactive Breath Of the Wild map on the ZeldaDungeon website that I use to find River/Mountain/Location names. I try to be obvious, but it's just a suggestion.**

 **Twilight summoned the Hero's Bow from Twilight Princess (Duh) and then the Crossbow from "Link's Crossbow Training." which was actually kinda fun tbh. I want that Crossbow in an Actual Zelda game, it's like an Arrow Machine Gun! :D**

 **And that's how you end a rescue. "Bitch, Please!"**


	11. Malice and Hope

Strum stared methodically out into the arid desert, wisps of sand swirling in the wind.

Why Kohga decided to put the hideout in this wasteland was beyond him. Nevertheless, quarrels in leadership led to Strum taking position as Master. "Quarrels" directly translating to Strum decapitating a hotshot "Prodigy" who thought he was better than everyone else.

"Master Strum!"

Oh, he loved those words.

"Rokke, do you have it?" Strum crossed his arms, looking down on the young Assassin.

He nodded, opening a satchel on his waist, and pulling out two arrows with red streaks along the shaft.

"We didn't know which one was the actual Link, Master." He said, holding the arrows up, blood streaked the tip. "They both wore green tunics, so we got blood from both of them, these syringe arrows did their job."

"The day is upon us then." Strum grinned.

"Bring me the ashes."

* * *

Link sat shirtless on a table in the new Castle Town Stable, carefully getting his wound cleaned and bandaged by the also shirtless Twilight. Zelda had shown up shortly after, greatly confused by their early arrival.

" _Ow!_ " Link hissed, his entire right shoulder burning in pain.

"Sorry." Twilight murmured, carefully tending to the wound. His own wound had already been bandaged with help from Tarin, his entire torso covered in gauze. "Stop squirming and it'll be over quicker."

When they had arrived there moments ago, he had noticed that he and his descendant seemed...pale.

Much paler than normal blood loss could make you.

Zelda helped him work, holding Link's shoulder still and giving him her other hand to squeeze.

"He was hit in the exact place of an artery." She said, pointing to the wound. "That would perfectly explain it-"

"Princess, I was shot in the back." Twilight said, casting her a glare. "Away from any arteries, major or minor. Explain why I happen to be paler than a ghost."

She frowned. "Than maybe the arrows were enchanted. To drain your blood."

Twilight snorted. "Blood Draining arrows? That is such Bull-"

"Can you just bandage me up please!?" Link yelled in exasperation.

They both stared at him, before continuing on. Jennifer brought them some water to replenish their lost blood.

Gratefully chugging down the cold liquid, Link barely noticed that the room was shaking. Zelda began looking around in a panic.

"What is this!?" She yelled, bottles and plates falling to the ground around them.

"Are there Earthquakes here!?" Tarin held on tight to the counter, his other hand keeping his hat in place on his head.

"No." Twilight stated bluntly, looking outside.

The tremors soon subsided as quick as they came, leaving everyone shaken, litterally and figuratively.

"Must've been one of the Dragons." Link suggested. "I've seen Dinraal come out this far sometimes."

"Unlikely, they keep to themselves and their provinces." Twilight glanced about. "Whatever it is, I sense trouble."

"Heh, It'll probably come to us then." Link drank the last of his water. "For now, what was in that last cart, Zelda?"

The Princess seemed lost in her thoughts, staring outdoors. She snapped back to the present quickly though.

"I had Lilren and Vira check the carts that made it, there were resources, wood and stone. But no food for the builders and guards." She explained.

" _ **Wait what!?**_ " Link and Twilight's eyes shot wide open. " _ **NO FOOD!? THAT'S A SERIOUS PROBLEM!**_ "

Zelda couldn't help but grin, they both mirrored the other's expression perfectly. "Like I said, for the builders and guards, not for you two." She put her hand on her hip. "Besides, I'm Link keeps a stash in his pack anyway."

Twilight perked up, grabbing Link's pack from off the table and ripping it open.

"How in Nayru's Love did you pack this many Meat Skewers!?" He yelled, pulling one of the skewers out for emphasis. "There are other foods in the world!"

"Elementary." Link said in a posh accent. He took a meat skewer and ate away at it, whittling it down to the steel rod in seconds. "I'll always have a weapon with me, even when I eat."

"How does a Meat Skew-"

Link tossed the Skewer like a kunai, embedding it into the wall.

"Like that." He said simply.

"Well...That still doesn't-"

"Could you two stop trying to one up one another?" Zelda sighed. "We need to focus on the current food problem."

Link shrugged. "It really shouldn't be that hard to gather more." He scratched his chin. "We need to establish a Farming or Hunting Guild. Could ask people from the different tribes if they want to join."

"What about that old Ranch nearby? Fix that up and we'll have Milk and Cattle." Twilight suggested, crossing his arms. "We could get some Goats or Horses and begin trading with outside kingdoms."

"That does sounds nice." Zelda smiled. "Well, we do have places to be. We might as well add that to our list while we travel."

Link nodded, looking at Twilight. "Can I have my tunic back please?"

Twilight huffed, waving his hand towards him. Link's bandaged torso was soon covered in darkness, shattering away to show the shining blue Champion's tunic.

"Alright." He sat up, strapping the Master Sword to his back. "Let's head out."

Zelda nodded, walking outside with Link and Twilight following closely behind.

* * *

The Urn was brought carefully into the room, it's content spilled into the center of the ring. Yiga assassins and blademasters had gathered around to watch.

Strum sat up straight in his throne-like chair. Overlooking the dojo-esque room. "Bring in the Trident of our lord!" He barked.

A female assassin stepped in, holding out a glossy black trident, the red jewel in it's center shone brightly in the dim light. She carefully swayed up onto the ring, laying it flat parallel to the ashes.

"Bring in the Sword of our Lord!" Strum barked again.

"We were unable to procure it." A blademaster boomed. "The Hero still possesses it now."

Strum glowered at his subordinate. "...Very Well. Begin the Ritual."

Two Assassins stepped out from behind his throne, both holding a single blood arrow. They stiffly marched down the stairs, past their fellow Yiga, and up onto the ring.

"When the Dark Lord is vanquished. He may be revived by spilling the blood of his killer onto his ashes." Strum recited. "This legend will aid in his revival. But, we need a stronger leader. One who not only has power, but a tactical mind."

The assassins held their arrows over the ashes, breaking off the arrowhead. The blood from both flowed out and onto the ashes, harsh sizzles and crackles coming from the remains.

Strum stood, arms above his head in a beckoning manner.

" _ **Rise Now! Lord Ganondorf Dragmire**_!"

A wave of hot energy surged about the room, throwing the two unlucky assassins into the wall with a sickening crunch, both dead on impact.

Streaks of crimson and orange surged within the ashes, as something began rising up. From inside the couarse substance.

Another wave of heat tore banners off their poles, tossed tables and chairs, even knocking some of the viewing Yiga down.

The figure kept rising, up and up, the ashes it came from growing smaller and smaller, joining together with to form it's body.

But, it stopped. The heat died down, and in it's place, no taller than a teenager, was a young gerudo man. His red hair short and kempt, and his Amber eyes open and alert. He wore light armor, aesthetically similar to the armor worn by him during the Twilight Era. A scar glowed on his chest.

"Is...is that...Him?" An Assassin squeeked.

"No, it can't be. He's too short! Ganondorf was 7'6!" A blademaster said.

"Then who is he!? We don't just get someone else from Ganondorf's ashes!" Strum seethed.

"Um...Master? What's he doing with the Trident?"

* * *

Hatred. He felt it...No, he smelled it? Could he smell hatred? Was that thing? No...Who was he again? Ganon? No...Ganondorf Dragmire. That was his name.

Where was he? He felt warm, but he was inside? A cave? Or a Building? Why did his hands feel wet?

This was an odd situation. He scowled, trying to remember things. He remembered...green. Someone...in green.

Link. That was his name. A boy, maybe 8 or 12 years old. He couldn't tell. But then he was...executed? But how was he alive?

No, he remembered darkness and a figure with a odd shaped head. A castle, a princess...

Then there was the green again. Link, fighting him with such refined skill and feral anger.

He also remembered...something silver, piercing his chest. A sword obviously. The Master Sword?

Then a snap, like bone cracking...Did he die?

...What else?

Then he was...brought back as something...big and mindless. It was a bit foggy, but he remembered four warriors of Green, Blue, Red, and Purple. Then he...died again?

Then he was brought back once more...

He shuddered, all he felt was hatred and malice boiling up, desperate to be released at those who caused him grief. But then he died again...or was atleast near death.

Yet here he was...He felt like...much time hadn't passed since that last one. He knew that another Link might be around or another...Princess Zelda.

He remembered _everything_ now.

His eyes wandered around, his right hand was wrapped around someone's throat, his strangled gasps emitted from behind the mask he wore. In his left hand was a trident, dripping with blood which streaked all the way up his arm.

The room was littered with corpses, stabbed repeatedly and without mercy. Some were broken with dark magic and tossed usessly to the side. A corpse hung from the chandiler, impaled on one of the sharp spikes.

They all wore the same masks.

Yiga. _His_ followers.

His grip slackened, dropping the now unconscious Strum to the ground. He stood to his full height, which wasn't much. Eyes darting around to find any sign of life, he found none.

"Hmm..." He frowned, holding up his right hand. Three dark triangles were etched there, the top one glowing faintly, but slowly dying out.

His eyes casted upwards towards the exit.

"Damn Them...!"

* * *

 _ **SNAP!**_

Twilight shot up from his seated position, hand on his sword's hilt, eyes darting around on full alert.

"Huh?" Link looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

His breathing was low, eyes wide open. "I...felt something terrible." He said lowly. "I'll be right back."

He warped away, leaving Link and Zelda alone, sitting on the Hilltop. They quickly got back on topic, a sea of silent princesses dotted the hills around them, such a sight brought warmth to the Princess' heart.

"It's amazing that they survived these path 100 years." She said. "Perhaps it represent our struggles? Weak and Pitiful, yet we always triumph."

Link gave her a look. "Princess, calling my fight with an abomination of nature 'Weak and Pitiful' is just insulting."

She laughed. "I am sorry for speaking the truth, sometimes it just feels we are pawns in the goddesses' plan. That never truly have control over ourselves."

"Perhaps we don't." He sat up, scratching his head. "I do like to think we can change our destiny, if we just try hard enough."

"Hmm...Maybe You are correct." She smiled. "But, I guess we'll just have to find out in the long run."

She stood up, unhooking the Sheikah Slate from her belt and looking over some previous notes. Link stood up as well, looking over the rolling green hills around them.

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain." She said, getting his attention. "It seems Divine Beast Vah Ruta...It looks like it's stopped working. Let's investigate the situation."

Link cocked his head, giving a slight nod.

Zelda's expression softened, lowering the Slate from her view. "Mipha's Father..." She began, her tone soft. "I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we could do is visit him and offer him some closure."

She looked ahead, towards the looming figure of Hyrule Castle, the new stable and inn just barely visible.

"Althought Ganon is gone, there is still much for us to do." She gave him a knowing glance. "And so many painful memories that we must bear."

She took a single step forward, for emphasis or maybe longing for something. "I believe in all my heart, that if all of us work together...we _can_ restore Hyrule to it's former glory. Perhaps, even beyond. But it all must start with us."

Link inwardly smiled. Aside from the bickering and his outbursts, Zelda never truly gave up on her dreams. Be they too big or too small. She was like a light in the darkness, fierce and determined, never giving in to the temptation to cease being herself.

It was something he liked about her.

"Let's be off." She said suddenly, walking past him. He simply watched her, before slowly following after.

But soon she slowed to a halt, and so did he. Her back was to him, her head low as she stared in contemplation at the ground.

"I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword." She said.

A memory flashed in Link's mind.

 _"How proficient are you? Wielding that Sword on your back?" Zelda asked him. "Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet...Hero?"_

 _He had replied with the silence he was known for._

"I suppose it would make sense, if my power had dwindled over the last 100 years..." She turned towards, her shining emerald eyes meeting his sapphire ones.

She smiled, fully turning to face him. "I'm surprised to admit it," She put her hands behind her back. "But I can accept that."

She laughed, one of happiness and contentment, her golden hair blowing in the wind. Her laugh was nice to hear, Link admitted, it was one of the few things in the world that could make him happy.

It was one of the things he loved about her.

* * *

 **Aww, ain't that sweet.**

 **All is well in the land...Not. :)**

 **You gotta give it to Zelda, her tenacity is remarkable, even after 100 years of fighting an eldritch abomination from the friggin Chutulu mythos.**

 **I don't think the Yiga understood the fact that Ganondorf's probably pissed off after three deaths in a row. So he's got some blood lust when he's revived.**

 **As for his appearance, keep in mind you're supposed to put the blood of the one who killed him. But both Link and Twilight killed him, or a Version of him. So, them mixing the blood was probably a bad idea in the long run**

 **And so concludes the Reconstruction Saga.**

 **I'll announce the Saga later tonight or tomorrow! Stay tuned! :D**


	12. -Minish Saga-

_**With reconstruction underway. Princess Zelda and her faithful Knight Link discover a lost, little legend that may prove beneficial to the kingdom, and to the feelings that they hold towards one another.**_

 _ **Turns out, it's not just the legend that was little.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, a dark presence looms, waiting in the background for the opportune moment to reveal itself.**_

 _ **It begins, like any normal day...**_


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole!

Legends do not fade into myth.

That itself is a myth.

Or is it a half-truth?

Heros have faded into legend, their names forgotten.

Only known as the Hero in Green.

So we remember them...

But how many Hero's have worn green?

* * *

Link frowned at the first page of the book, it was titled " _Cryptic Clues of the Heroes of Old_ ". But honestly, it just seemed they were padding it out. I mean, who honestly says the word " _green_ " that many times in a single sentence?

He huffed, tossing the leather-wrapped book onto the table, his chair creaking as he leaned back with his hands behind his head, tugging at some knots in his messy bed-hair.

It had been 2 and a half months, and the cold of Fall had begun to settle in over Hyrule Castle, chilling the blood of workers and guards alike. Just as discussed by Zelda, efforts had been put in to restore the military forces and castle guard, along with gathering builders and workers for reconstruction, hence their presence all about the place.

Unfortunately, the latter was more successful than the former, with over two hundred different workers, compared to the smaller, yet quickly rising royal guard. Which led to some irony when the first thing the workers did was fix up the Training grounds, and to Problems with the guards being stretched thin around the Castle grounds and the nearby growing town.

Then there was the food shortage, which wasn't too much of a problem and was quickly rectified by ambitious farmers from all around Hyrule who took residence in the old Ranch ruins. They themselves rebuilt it from the ground up and began to care for Cows, Goats, and Horses, along with using the nearby fields to farm.

The Ranch Tower, previously used for storage a hundred years ago, was renovated and used by the Hunting Guild as a headquarters of sorts to monitor the migration of potential game around the kingdom. Link and Twilight were both frequent visitors to get updates on the best hunting spots year-round.

Link himself had contributed to the cause by cleaning and polishing old, rusty weapons in his spare time and going out and collecting weapons from all around to stock the empty armory. He also, along with Twilight when he was free, and the few Guards and Guardians, ran security around the Castle to keep the workers nice and cozy.

Yesterday, the underground rooms of the Castle had been fully cleaned, repaired, and furnished. All that was left was the Guard Houses/Chamber, Dining Hall, and Observation Room.

This of course, was only step one in the grand scheme of things. Zelda had noted that they still had to repair and fortify the walls on Castle Grounds, and later the Castle Town Gate and it's walls going around the entire Castle Moat.

So, despite Progress, there was still much to do. Which she had acknowledged with giddy anticipation, bouncing on her heels.

Link noticed Zelda had taken ruling quite well, despite her inexperience in that regard. She was always willing to help and was benevolent and kind to those who came to her for advice.

Twilight, on the other hand, had gone out of his way to discover the "Informant" the Yiga who nearly killed Link had mentioned, moments before being decapitated.

Several times, Link had been sent for by Stable hands across Hyrule since there was sightings of an teleporting Wolf or there was a brawl involving someone who looked like him, concluding with said person vanishing.

But today, the Princess had dragged Link and Twilight out of Bed, leaving both very disgruntled. Now they were in the Library, looking through old historical books and whatnot to keep safe while the Library was renovated.

Bluntly put, the two heros were bored out of their minds.

" _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_." Twilight read the cover of a book with a black strap on the spine. "Who in the fuck writes this crap!?"

"Heh...I'll admit most are quite...fictitious." Zelda laughed lightly, reaching up to grab a book with a green cover. "They do have compelling stories however."

"Compelling? I'd rather watch a goat eat grass." Twilight said flatly, tossing the book away. "Also, 'The Legend of Zelda'? I was in that Story too! It was about my adventure, it should be the 'Legend of Link!'"

Zelda gave him a grin. "Like anyone would care about a former-goat herder turned swordsman."

"Sure as hell is a better story than a Royal sitting on her throne all day." He rolled his eyes, plopping back into his seat and crossing his arms.

Zelda opened the book and looked through it's contents, eyes widening at the words it held. "Hey, Link. Come look at this."

He hopped up from his chair and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder and reading from the book.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Minish' before?" She asked.

"Picori." Twilight corrected instantly, staring bored out the window.

"Sounds familiar, aren't they like, really small?" Link said, ignoring him.

"Tiny, can barely see them." Twilight corrected again.

Zelda gave him a glare.

"Alright, then you tell us about them."

"Fine! Sit down." He huffed, spinning in his chair to face them.

Once they sat down, he began.

"The Minish, known to us as "Picori", are a race of tiny mouse-like people no bigger than your thumb." He said. "It's been said they came from the World of the Minish and gave a Hero, probably another Link, the Picori Blade to fight evil."

"Was there a Zelda?" Link asked.

"Hell, probably. Anyway, Adults cannot see them, only good, well-behaved Children can." He gave Link a glance. "That means you."

"Funny, do they do anything?"

"They're supposed to leave items in the grass, or under rocks for people. Hearts, Rupees, ecetera. They did when I was on my Adventure, but they seemed to have stopped." He scratched his head. "Either Ganon wiped them out, or The doorway that's supposed to appear has been blocked."

Zelda frowned. "Doorway? Where is it?"

He shrugged. "It appears every 100 years in the Castle Courtyard."

"Well, let's find it!" Zelda sat up, a worried look on her face. "We need to see if they need help."

" _And_ if they can help us." Link also sat up. "If they leave items around the world for people, that could be extremely convenient in the future."

They both hurried out of the library, leaving Twilight sitting at the table alone.

He blinked. "Yeah, let's just assume he can't see them. Whatever, I need to find a fused shadow."

He warped away.

* * *

"Link, we've looked everywhere, but such a door didn't exist." Zelda sighed, hands on her hips. "Perhaps the door was in another castle? There have been many..."

She looked to sky for a moment, contemplating.

Link continued to look, eventually resting next to a stump. A rock was place precariously on top of it, which was odd in hindsight. Who would place a rock on a stump?

He grabbed it an tossed it away, looking back to the stump.

"Alright Link, Let's go..." Zelda turned, walking into the Castle.

She got down the hallway before she realized that her appointed Knight had not said a word, nor had he even been following her. She rushed back into the courtyard, looking around in a panic. He was nowhere to be seen, out of sight and mind.

"Link?" She called. "Link! This isn't funny!"

She carefully walked around, hand carefully reaching for a small dagger on her belt. She walked next to a stump in the corner of the courtyard, and nearly fainted when Link appeared in front of her from out of nowhere.

" **WHAA!** " She yelped, falling on her butt. "Link!? Where!?"

"Whoa! That was Awesome!" The Hero exclaimed giddily, smile fading upon seeing the Princess. "Princess! I shrunk down!"

"What!?" She unintentionally yelled. "Ahem, sorry. What?"

"I said I shrunk down!" He held up his hands. "I think I found out where the door is!"

He pointed at the stump, or most notably, an unnatural dark x-shaped notch in the middle. Curious, she crawled over and inspected it. It stood out from the wood, and was obviously put there intentionally. But this stump had been around for ages.

"I found a rock on top of it, so I touched that X and all of a sudden, I was tiny!" Link explained.

Doing as he said, she touched the dark spot with her fingers experimentally. Her stomach suddenly flipped as wind whipped through her hair, the sensation of falling overtaking her senses.

But as soon as it happened, it stopped. She didn't even have time to scream before she landed on something soft.

"What..?" She opened her eyes, looking at the thing she landed on. It was big and red, with white spots on it. It smelled horrible...like...

"A mushroom?"

It dawned on her.

"A _Giant_ mushroom!?" She yelled in confusion and glee.

* * *

 **This is kinda short, but so will this Saga. It will probably be just 3-4 Chapters since the 3rd Saga is gonna be EPIC.**

 **Since I've never really done or even thought about a Minish Cap Fanfic, I'm going in blind here with only my gaming knowledge. I'll use what I have I guess, but if you have a suggestion, please let me know! It'll be really helpful!**

 **Who does write that crap, though? It's called "The Legend of Zelda." Yet 99% of it revolves around Link.**

 **To my two Guests and _RandomButLoved_ : Thank you so much for supporting! It means so much to me! I'll keep writing and do my best! Thank You! :D**


	14. Eth Irocip!

**Many Centuries ago...**

"Grandpa, do the Picori really exist?"

"Well, you'll surely meet one if you believe in them. I heard only children can see them."

"...I've never anything like that."

"Don't you worry, I'm sure you will one day, Link."

* * *

Zelda looked around in awe, the warped intricacies and patterns on the stump's inside mesmerized her. Daylight poured in from various holes and cracks in the woodwork.

Sliding off the mushroom she sat on, she observed the area to find a way out. Locating one in the form of a doorway-like hole in the Stump's side.

She heard a yell of excitement above her, looking up to find Link falling in through the X-shaped hole in the ceiling.

He landed on the mushroom she had, bouncing off it and flipping acrobatically through the air, before executing a perfect three-point landing. He stood up, brushing himself off and giving her a smirk.

"Show-off." She said flatly, brushing her hair off her shoulder. "You can hurt yourself doing things like that."

"Princess." He replied, grinning and walking past her backwards, with his arms outstretched. "It's me, remember?"

She chuckled, following after him. He pivoted around and walked outside.

They were both awestruck at the now massive scope of the courtyard, both being barely the size of a mouse now.

"Well..." Link began, hands on his belt.

"...Well what?" Zelda blinked.

"...I've got nothing." He said simply, walking around a small perimeter. "We do know the Picori most likely exist now, given us being the size of breadcrumbs."

"Indeed." Zelda hummed, looking around the area. "Do you think they'd out here or in the castle?"

Link stood for a moment, looking for any obvious signs of dwelling amongst the fauna. None found, he nodded his head towards the castle, deciding on the latter.

Using the Master Sword to cut away at the now huge blades of grass, they very slowly made their way towards the castle, through the still open courtyard doors.

Unfortunately, just as they were about to get inside, a worker walked through the door and looked around in confusion, as if wondering where they were. She shrugged and walked back inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Dammit, Reida." Link muttered.

Thinking on the fly, he got out the Paraglider and motioned for Zelda to hang on. Revali's gale kicked in and, accompanied by the green apparition of their ally, they shot up into the air, landing on the door handle.

"Well, this is fun." Zelda deadpanned, holding onto him tightly to prevent herself from falling.

"Yep." Link replied flatly, looking around. "Wait, is that?"

Zelda looked to where he was staring, the right side of the doorway, along a narrow path ontop of where the wall jutted out. Standing there, next to a conspicuous hole in the wall, was a little mouse-like person staring at them.

"Is that a Picori!?" Zelda gasped.

"Kcab er'uoy!" It replied, almost sounding excited. It darted off into the hole, yelling all the way. "Syug! Syug! Kcab s'knil!"

"What?" Zelda blinked. "Did you catch that?"

"No." Link frowned. "It was just gibberish to me. Gimme your hand."

Bringing her closer, Link activated Revali's Gale once more, this time landing on the outcropping. Letting her go and putting the Paraglider away, they both entered the small hole with caution.

To find a quaint little village inside the inner wall, houses built into the wall with windows view the hallway and courtyard. Small torches lined the walls, giving a glowy atmosphere to the place.

The Picori they had seen earlier was just ahead of them, talking to a whole group of them. Their eyes widened upon catching sight of them, the first Picori turning to look at them.

"Gniyl t'nsaw I. Ees?" It said, crossing it's arms in triumph.

"Interesting." Zelda mused. "They have their own language, I wonder what they're saying?"

"Ytterp yrev si riah s'eno ednolb eht!" One said, pointing at them.

"Eno hcihw?" Another replied.

"Oh hush, all of you!" A nasal, authoritative voice chimed in.

A picori wearing long robes, a scholar's hat and glasses stepped out from the crowd, walking towards them. Link instinctively stepped in front of Zelda in case they tried anything.

"Do not fear, hero. We mean no harm." The Picori said, adjusting his glasses. "You are Link, correct?"

Confused, Link replied, "You speak our language?"

"Ah, I see. You are a different Link, or else you would understand our language still." He mused. "Alright, follow me."

"Different Link? Wha-"

But he had turned and began walking towards the village. Hesitating for a moment, they quickly followed after him. Swaths of Picori had gathered from all around to gawk at them, studying them intently.

Link, being used to such things, simply ignored it, but Zelda quickly became abashed by the scrutiny they were giving her.

They entered a little hamlet at the end of the inner wall, a nail stuck above the door with a sign hanging from it, the words in the Picori language.

Entering, they found it was a science lab of sorts, with some equipment to the side, and a mini garden in the corner. A Picori with long, sharp blonde hair was tending to the plants, humming in a feminine voice.

Their guide walked to up to her, saying something to her in Picori language. She chirped in reply and picked some fruit from the plants and handed it to him. He in turn handed it to them.

"Eat these, they'll help you in the long run." He instructed.

Tentively, Link ate his first. It was sour, yet juicy like an green apple. Zelda ate her's as well.

"Eh, Six outta Ten." Link blanched, shivering. "What was that anyway?"

"Perara Fruit. You can speak the Picori Language now."

"Wait, how does that work?"

He shrugged. "It just does. Welcome to The Wall. Our little home." He held out his hand. "I am the Priest of this Village, Festa the 4th. And this my wife, Miva."

"Welcome!" Miva chirped, bowing to them. "It's a pleasure to have Humans among us after so long."

"You seem more of a scientist than a priest." Link said, shaking his hand and bowing his head to Miva. "You said I was 'Another Link'? You've met one of my ancestors?"

"Yes, there have been many Links in history, and we have helped all of them." Fest withdrew his hand, putting both behind his back. "You are not the first Link," He looked at Zelda. "Or Zelda, to have met us like this. Although I didn't expect any of them to become an item."

The two frowned and blushed at the same time. "Wait. We're not-"

"Whatever you wish to say then." Festa lightly smirked.

"Anyway." Link cleared his throat. "Was the last one slightly taller than me? Dirty blonde hair and dark green tunic?"

"No. My ancestor's journal described him as a young boy, about Ten years old or so. He wore a light green tunic and had simple blonde hair like yours. Kind, Sympathetic, and well-spoken."

He placed a hand to his chin. "My Ancestor spoke of him quite often, I'm told. Anyway, why have you come here anyway? We did not summon you as far as I know."

Zelda spoke up. "Well, we heard the Legend of the Minish and, because of Calamity Ganon, we thought you were driven to extinction. It just felt right to check to see if you were okay."

Festa looked at her suspiciously. "Well, that's very kind of you then." He cleaned his glasses. "But, I must be honest with you. We are not fine at all."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"The Sword that the Hero of Men once wielded, and later passed on to his Descendants has been removed from it's seal." He elaborated. "The Four Sword, as it's often called nowadays, was removed from it's seal One hundred years ago by a dark force, with only your Master Sword sealing away the monsters that have plagued us for generations."

His lenses flashed. "Then you removed it."

"Wait Wait, are you accusing me?" Link asked, offended. "How was I supposed to know? I would have never done such a thing if I had known-"

"You do not have to explain anything to me." Festa retorted coldly. "I know not your reasons, but either you were forced to do so or were driven by some righteous act. You heroes are not ones to knowingly cause despair."

"...Thank you?"

"You're welcome, but I do wish to ask for something in return." He glowered. "To help my people help your people. So to speak."

Link frowned, then nodded condescendingly. "Depends on what it is."

"Find the Four Sword, and place it back in it's seal here in the courtyard." Festa walked to his desk and sat down. He shuffled through some parchment. "From what I've found, It's somewhere located in the 'Gerudo Desert'. A place called Ar...Arbi..?"

"Arbiter's Grounds, honey." Miva said.

"Thank you." Festa blushed lightly.

"Sounds like something Twilight would know." Link murmured to Zelda, she nodded in reply.

"Travel is dangerous for us Picori. It' the reason we cannot place items to help you anymore, we have gone on too long and being outside the village can be dangerous." Miva explained. "It may have something do with this 'Blood Moon' that keeps rising."

Zelda perked up. "Have you discovered anything about it?"

Festa shook his head. "No. It remains a complete mystery to even us. But we've had a theory that it may be connected to the Four Sword."

"Interesting..." She frowned.

Festa motioned to his lab. "You are more than welcome to stay and help me with the research, It would be nice to have another intellectual around for a moment."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, that would be marvelous." She gave Link a lopsided look. "Unless you're not so keen about it."

Link shrugged. "I'm fine with it, as long as you promise me you'll be safe."

Zelda laughed, stepping closer to him. "You're rather straightforward with your feelings, Link. As worrying as they are."

He grinned, leaning forward until his forehead was nearly-touching her's. "Well, you tend to worry me, Princess."

"Do I now?" She grinned as well.

For a moment, their eyes locked and they barely said a thing for a while. A faint blush rose to their cheeks when they realized what was happening.

"I'm going to find Twilight, I'll be back with the Four Sword thing." He said quickly, waving and walking out. "Stay Safe."

"You too!" Zelda called after him, fully aware of the warmth in her face. She glanced at Festa, who was peering at her from over the rim of his glasses.

"Sorry about that..." She laughed nervously, messing with her hair. "That tends to happen a lot now..."

"No need to say anything. But you two just amaze me." He said in wonder. "You act...so counter-productive to your feelings."

"What?" She blinked in confusion. "We aren't in love or anything. Besides, he already _had_ someone in his heart. I could never replace her."

" _Had._ " Festa and Miva chimed.

* * *

Twilight had searched all around. Hyrule field, the last known place of a Fused Shadow, was completely devoid of such an artifact. Deciding to retrace his centuries-old steps, he searched Faron Woods, Death Mountain, and the Bottom of Lake Hylia.

 _Nothing._

He sighed, warping back into the Castle Library. Changing back into his Green Tunic from the Zora Armor, he sat down and looked through some books.

Where _would_ a Fused Shadow be nowadays?

The door clicked, opening to reveal Link walking in.

"Hey, I need your help." He said.

"What else is new." Twilight sighed. "What's up? Find the Picori?"

"Yeah." He sat down across from him. "But we need to find this thing called the 'Four Sword'. They said it might be in Arbiter's Grounds."

"Arbiter's Grounds?" Twilight frowned, leaning forward. "Why would the Four Sword, of all things, be in that place?"

"Well, he did say in the Gerudo Desert." Link shrugged.

"Arbiter's Grounds..." Twilight looked at his hands for a moment. His eyes widened after a second. "That's it!"

He reached over the table and grabbed Link, who only had time to gasp in surprise as they both warped away.

* * *

 **Note: The Picori Language, at least in english, is just backwards. You can easily decode it. (The Chapter title is "The Picori!")**

 **Wow, even the Festa and Miva are like "Get it over with!"**

 **I was just gonna have the Picori Blade in this, but then I later found out that it had later become the Four Sword, which is all good with me in that case.**

 **If you notice, Link and Zelda, while not that open to it, are more flirty and playful with one another. I'm trying to emphasize the reluctance of a first relationship (In Zelda's case.), and also the mental problems that come with such a romance. (Between a Knight and Princess.) But they are steadily getting more and more comfortable with one another. (Thank Nayru.)**

 **Of Course, I'm terrible at writing romance, but I try. (To the point, I bet Festa knows more than me. Since he's a priest.)**


	15. Back to the Roots

**Author's Note**

 **10,000 Views!?**

 **Thank you guys so much! This is my most viewed Story in my time here. :D  
Thank you so much for sticking with me through it!**

 **But don't worry! We're just getting started!**

* * *

"Ganondorf Dragmire."

"Wait, that guy in the cell?"

"Yeah, he's still in his armor too. Poor Bastard."

"Damn, what'd he do?"

"Someone ratted him out, he planned on killing the King and usurping the throne!"

"Really? Who was the poor soul to do that?"

"Some guy called Link."

"Sounds familiar...Wait is he listening to us!?"

* * *

Ganondorf barely remembered those beatings he had to endure, it was only during his execution did his Triforce intervene. Before that, he was powerless whenever the guards in Arbiter decided to punish him for any indiscretions.

And yet here he was, under the hot sun of his homeland, facing the last few pillars of the Prison, long buried by the sand.

Pulling up the bandana covering his face, he began walking away when he heard...felt an oddly familiar presence...

Twilight Magic.

Thinking quickly, he scurried over a dune and dug a hole in the other side, burying himself with just his head visible, but perfectly camouflaged by the tan hood he wore. He watched carefully as the newcomers arrived.

The boiling heat was the first thing Link noticed, the second being him slamming into burning sand. He rolled over, the small particles stinging his nose and eyes.

"H-hot...hot..." He rasped, fumbling for his pack. He always kept spare Heat and Cold resistance potions with him, no matter what.

Feeling around inside the pack, he felt the icy cold bottle at the very bottom. Grabbing it and pulling off the cork, he tipped back the icy liquid and sighed in relief when a feeling of coolness washed over his body.

He sat up, setting the bottle back in his bag before glowering at Twilight. "Can you at least warn me before you do that!?"

Twilight wasn't paying attention, he was glaring off to the side. Staring intently at a nearby sand dune, as if Ganon himself was gonna burst out of it.

"What?" Link frowned.

"..." He muttered something. "Nothing...I felt something...odd."

He turned around and observed the area, a thick sandstorm swirled around them, but left a hole where the sun shone through. Link quickly flipped on his hood and pulled out his climber's bandana to wrap around his face up seeing it.

The only things around them were a bunch of pillars sticking out of the sand. Whatever was buried here, it was massive.

Twilight walked forward, unheeded by the heat. He knelt down in the middle, sifting through the sand with his hand. He murmured something softly, standing back up and looking around.

"It's here alright." He said, walking back. "I'll need to find it before we can find the Four Sword."

"It?" Link asked, exasperated.

"A Fused Shadow. It's here, I can sense it, but it's buried... _Deep_." He frowned, walking back to where he was before.

He closed his eyes, flexing his hands. He held out his right hand, the Triforce mark still present there, the bottom right mark glowing a murky gold. The color of twilight.

Link felt something shift under his feet, a steady rumble began taking precedence over the entire area.

Wisps of red and black lighting began arcing from Twilight's fingers, shooting into the sand faster than anyone could see.

Slowly they began to focus on a single spot, and the rumbling began to worsen. The sand in that spot began to deform and expand, creating a small lump in the ground.

Then a big lump.

Twilight's eyes shot open, the ground bursting as something huge erupted from out of it, sand flying everywhere as it crashed back down, glaring at them with one big fused and warped eye.

They both leaped back, sword and shield at the ready as the massive creature glowered at them, sharp black teeth gnawing for a meal, four limbs that seemed to have been forcefully attached to it's stumpy body. Large fins and gills with dark highlights fluttered ineffectively in the air.

It took Link about five seconds to realize what it was, emphasis on _was_.

And it took Twilight only two seconds to realize where the fused shadow was.

* * *

 **TWILI SAND CRAWLER**

 **MOLDUGA**

* * *

"Wild, what the hell is this thing?" Twilight barked, steadily backing up.

"It'a a Molduga, they burrow under the sand and will eat just about anything. I've killed one before, but there are several around here." He frowned. "This one is different."

"It ate the Fused Shadow." His ancestor said. "It explains the makeover for sure."

"Okay, you need to explain what a Fused Shadow is to me-"

The Creature reared back, giving a terrible screech that made both Knights wince in pain. It shot forward, burrowing under the sand with it's new limbs.

Link scanned the ground in a panic, there were no lumps to tell where it was. It was burrowing deep underground now. Thankfully, there was a large rock nearby they could stand on to not be eaten.

"Get on the rock!" He yelled, running towards the large stone. He hopped up onto it, turning around and reaching out to pull Twilight up on it.

They surveyed the area, the ground still rumbling as it burrowed underneath them.

"How are we gonna hurt that thing?" Twilight huffed. "I can't tell where it is..."

Link looked around, spotting just what they needed nearby.

"Sand Seals!" He pointed to a nearby dune, where two of them had been sleeping undeterred by the events happening nearby. "Get your shield out!"

He jumped off the rock and sprinted over to them, pulling out some rope from his pack. When he was close enough, he tossed the middle out and wrapped it around it's tusks.

Startled by the rope, the seal yelped and burrowed into the sand, shooting off. Link brought out his Shield and hopped onto it, surfing along the sand.

Steering towards the rock, where Twilight stood watching him in confusion. Link whistled, getting his attention. He tied a rope around his midsection and waved for Twilight to come after him.

He nodded, jumping off the rock just as he passed by. Throwing his Hylian shield on the ground and hopping onto it, he grabbed the rope and was dragged along behind Link.

"Whoa!" He yelped, uneasily balancing on his shield.

"First time?" Link snarked at him.

"No! I've sledded before, but this is damn stupid!"

Link laughed, leaning back while using one hand to steer. A loud rumble, accompanied by a nearby sand dune bursting signaled the Molduga's emergence. It's big beady eye spotted them and it began chasing them, with half it's body submerged.

"Okay, we've got it's attention." Link grinned. "What the hell was step two?"

Twilight gave him a flat look.

"I'm joking. You still have that Bow of Light?"

Twilight nodded, looping the rope around his belt, then snapping his fingers to summon the Bow. He turned around and took aim, shooting off an arrow dead into it's eye.

It gave a loud cry of pain, but remained undeterred in it's plan to eat them.

"It's still coming!"

"Aim for the gills!"

He did so, leaning to the side as Link did a sharp turn to go alongside the beast. He nocked the bow and let the arrow fly, it sailed clean past the Fin and into the gills. Light erupted from it's insides, along with a massive outpour of black and purple blood.

"Nice!" Link whooped.

The Molduga growled, turning sharply to face it's meal. It's maw opened wide in a huge roar of anger, it lasted for a few seconds.

Which was more than enough time for Twilight to notice an object attached to it's Uvula.

"That was it!" He yelled, leaning forward. "The Fused Shadow! It's in it's mouth!"

"Shoot it!" Link yelled back, dodging a rock in the sand.

"I can't! It'll destroy it- **Whoa!** "

The Beast arose from the sand, flying into the air and landing on it's belly, sending a tilde wave of sand. Leaning to the side, they both bounced off it and landed back down hard, but safely.

"I've got an idea! Bring me around, I'll shoot the other gill!"

Link nodded, turning sharply and dodging the beast's tail. Just as it brought around, Twilight instantly nocked another arrow and shot it dead center. More light and blood followed.

The beast cried in pain once more, burrowing deep into the sand. Both heroes looked around, not seeing any trace of it aside from the blood staining the sand. For a moment, it was all quiet and calm. Like nothing even happened.

"Where do you think it we-" Twilight began.

The ground beneath them erupted, sending them, their shields, and the sand seal flying up into the air, the beast's gaping maw beneath them

Time slowed as Twilight tossed Link his bow, diving downwards into the creature's mouth. Narrowly avoiding sharp teeth perfect for disemboweling him, he reached out, the Fused Shadow so close to his hand. His fingers lightly touched it's surface...

Then he warped away, The Molduga slammed it's mouth shut, realizing too late that the source of it's power had been removed. It began convulsing and squirming in pain.

Link, noticing Twilight splash down in the sand out of the corner of his eye, drew the Master Sword, burying it to the hilt in the creature's eye, bursting it. He kicked off, sheathing the blade and aiming the Bow of Light.

It's eye missing, the Beast's jaw opened in one final howl of pain. Link nocked an arrow, aiming for it's maw.

"Down the Hatch!" He quipped, letting it fly.

The arrow sailed into it's mouth and down it's throat, it got about two seconds reprieve before it exploded into millions of pieces, bits of gore and blood flying everywhere and showering everything, except for him and Twilight.

Link twisted in the air, landing hard on his back. He went with it, rolling backwards and onto his hands, pushing off the sand and landing gracefully onto his feet, digging his hand into the ground to stop himself.

Standing up straight, he noticed the fused shadow on the ground next to his feet. He reached down to grab it, but withdrew his hand when bits of black and red lighting arced onto it. It shifted slightly in the sand, then flew away from him and towards the source.

Twilight.

He caught it deftly, immediately turning the artifact over and inspecting it. Link noticed a look of melancholy and nostalgia on his face as he ran a hand down the side, scratching away at bits of sand and blood stuck to it. He was oddly...happy, when looking at it.

His face hardened into a determined expression.

"Alright...Let's see..." He said, holding it up with both hands.

More black and red lightning coursed down his arms and around the artifact, the ground trembling as it's sheer power transferred over to Twilight.

With a loud boom and a gust of heavy wind, it stopped.

He breathed out, arms dropping to his side, left hand still clutching the artifact. Looking up at Link, he gave a grin, waving his arm so that the Bow of Light would vanish.

"Care to explain what a Fused Shadow is now?" Link inquired, crossing his now free arms.

Twilight held up the artifact. "This. Is a Fused Shadow. It's a powerful artifact of the Twili, but was left here when the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed in my era. I dedicated the last part of my life to searching for them, I was...partially successful."

"And so that one boosted your power?" Link asked, walking up to him and eyeing it.

"Yep, just watch." He turned around, flexing his hand. "The Four Sword is underground, inside Arbiter, which had been buried for centuries by sand."

He held out his right hand. "So let's fix that."

His Triforce glowing brighter than before, more black and red electricity arced from his hand, expanding out into a much larger area.

The ground began trembling once more, and Link couldn't help but reach for the Master Sword. The sand began to part, the pillars around them began to rise.

And Link watched in awe as a fortress the size of Hyrule Castle rose from the sand, only partially weathered by the ages.

Twilight breathed out, grinning to himself. "I think my Powers just upgraded from a Ten point scale to a Two-Hundred Point Scale."

"I...do not doubt it." Link looked around it wonder. "This is Arbiter's Grounds?"

"Yep." Twilight said, crouching down and running a hand through the sand. "Your Four sword is in there."

Link looked down at him. "You're not coming with me?"

He shook his head. "That place brings bad memories. I'm gonna hang back, make a camp."

Link sighed, steeling his nerves and walking forward and up the stairs to the entrance.

"I can sense the sword!" Twilight yelled. "It's in the main chamber, just through the door!"

Giving a thumbs up, Link walked through the doorway and down a long flight of stairs. The stone underneath his feet cracked with every step, and the stale air got colder and colder as he went. He took of his Bandana and stuffed it in his pack, sand not being much of a problem anymore.

He finally stepped into the main room, the floor completely covered in sand, faint outlines of platforms and pillars faded away long ago. All around, it was a perfectly square room with faded stone walls and a sand floor. In the middle...was a Pedestal, not unlike the Master Sword's.

Laying in it, was a sword. It's spiked hilt golden with a red center jewel, tan ribbons around the pommel.

The Four Sword.

Smirking, he walked forward...

 _ **TOOM!**_

He flinched, looking over his shoulder to see the entrance had sealed itself.

That meant one thing...

He turned back around, the door on the opposite end of the room slowly opened.

Behind it was _him_. '

His tunic and hair was black, his face shrouded in shadow, with two beady red eyes. He walked forward, up to the Pedestal. He reached forward and grabbed the hilt of the Four Sword and pulled, yanking the blade out with ease.

Link's vision seemed to blur for a second, the lone Dark Link replaced with 4 identical copies.

The room changed as well, morphing into a vast open area with a water-covered floor.

His four opponents moved in rank, spreading out to surround and circle him.

" **Conquer Yourself, Hero.** " They spoke in union, their voices deep and demonic.

Link didn't respond, but he did find himself grinning. His blood began to boil and his spirit ached for a fight. He drew the Master Sword, stylishly slashing it to the side.

It's blade glowing Blue.

* * *

 **Here you go! :D**

 **My internet went out two days ago, so I was worried I couldn't make my self-appointed deadline. But I did!**

 **To be honest, Molduga and Dark Link were not planned whatsoever. I just...threw 'em in for shits and giggles tbh. The Molduga is different, it's now less of a Hermit Crab/Fish mix and simply a giant Sand Fish.**

 **Twilight isn't really setting up camp, he's thinking about Midna. Also, he still has his Triforce mark, but it doesn't glow gold anymore, it glows _twilight_ instead.**

 **What else...Oh, E3 is in about 3-4 days. So sorry if I don't get anything out by then. It'll be alright in the end. :3**

 **And yes, Twilight's powers are now on a 200 point scale, unlike the measly 10 points he had earlier. So that's gonna be fun. :D**

 **But...did Twilight know about Dark Link? I mean, he was told about the Dark Interlopers during his adventure...right? _Right?_**


	16. Hidden Fear

It's always the Villian that the Hero expects to face.

The Evil.

The Antagonist.

The Scourge upon the Land.

Never Themselves.

* * *

He panted, sword arm numb from blood loss. Many jagged scars lined his body from various close calls and overwhelming odds. Blood stained his face, hair, and tunic.

Yet his shadows simply stood in front of him, no worse for wear. Their red eyes boring into him. Judging.

" **Why do you seek the Four Sword, Hero?** " They spoke as one. " **It is not your destiny to wield it.** "

"I..." He panted. "I...was tasked, by the Picori...to retrieve it."

" **Why?** "

"..When I...removed the Master Sword, it unsealed monsters that attacked them. I'm going to put the Four Sword back...to reseal them."

" **Have you seen these monsters?** "

"No...But-"

" **You act blindly. Without reason.** " The leader held up his sword. " **That can cost you in the future. If you live through this trial.** "

One rushed him, bringing his sword up for a decapitating strike. Link shifted on his right foot, bringing the Master Sword up to stop the heavy swing in one go, unbalancing his opponent. He swiped the blade downwards, severing it's sword hand and left leg.

The shadow toppled backwards, looking at the stumps in shock, purple blood oozing from the wounds. Twirling his sword, Link planted the blade firmly in it's skull, it's body seizing up as the divine energy in the blue blade cut through it. It's blood stained the water covering the floor.

"'Act blindly'" Link spat in a mocking tone. "I act, because it's right. Not for glory or reward. That is my reason."

The others seemed surprised at how swiftly death came for their comrade. They began to circle him once more, planning their attacks to prevent the same from happening to them.

Link withdrew the Master Sword from the deceased Shadow's corpse, drawing the Hylian shield from his back.

He felt mocked when the Shadows drew shields of their own.

The one on the left ran at him, swinging it's sword downwards. The blade clanged against his shield as he sidestepped and swiped upwards, slicing the shadow across the chest.

It lept back, groveling at it's wound, than charged forward again. It's shield facing forward and ready to bash him in the face, Link simply undercut the shield. Slicing below it, nicking his opponent's leg.

It didn't stop, whirling around to bring it's sword down heavily on him. Steel sparked and clashed as Link parried the strike, kicking his shadow to the ground.

It shook it's head in a daze, kicking it's own foot out to knock the Master Sword from his grasp. The blade splashing into the ankle-deep water a few feet away.

Link's eyes darted to it, gauging whether or not to attempt to retrieve it.

" **You're nothing without your weapon.** " The shadow said smugly.

He decided against it.

Instead, he unhooked the Hylian Shield from his arm, taking it in both hands, and began to repeatedly smash the edge into his opponent's face. Their body soon ceased movement as it's blood sprayed everywhere and spilled into the water.

After the savage beating that left the shadow's skull caved in, Link stood up, drenched in it's blood, shield held loosely in it's grip.

"No. I'm enough." He growled, glaring at his final two opponents.

The leader gestured to the other one, nodding towards him. It nodded, carefully walking towards him, shield at the ready.

"So, you won't part with your weapon even though I lost mine?" Link muttered. "Fine."

It stepped towards him, thrusting it's sword forward. He casually dodged it, sidestepped and knocking it away with his hand, before cracking the shadow across the face with his shield, dislocating it's jaw.

His opponent injured and dazed, he dived for the Master Sword. Grabbing the purple grip, he whirled around, swinging it backwards horizontally.

A blue beam of pure energy shot out from the blade, arcing towards his opponent, slicing clean through it's torso. It let out a deep gasp, collapsing backwards. As it splashed into the water, it's upper body seperated from it's lower half, succumbing to a bloody death.

" **Idiots.** " The final Dark Link muttered, arms crossed. " **If we had kept attacking all at once, we would've beaten him.** "

Link stood up, sword and shield in hand. His shadow stepped forward, drawing it's own weapons.

It rushed at him, Link simply copied his move from earlier, surprised when his Shadow reversed it, locking their blades together. They stood face to face, trying to overpower the other.

" **I sense something in you, Hero.** " The Shadow said. " **Your power is incomplete. Something is holding you back...** "

Link tuned him out, pushing harder against his block.

The shadow's eyes widened. " **Ah...Love...** "

Link snarled, headbutting him and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying across the room. He simply stood up, untouched by the attacks.

" **Maybe...if we got rid of her..?** " It suggested.

Link narrowed his eyes, tossing his blood-stained shield away.

His shadow looked warily to the discarded shield, before tossing away his own. Link breathed out, gripping the Master Sword with both hands. It was an ancient, forgotten sword style, focused solely on ending the fight with a single stroke.

He was the only Knight in Hyrule to even bother learning it, let alone master it.

His opponent copied his movements, taking his sword in two hands as well, red eyes narrowed.

Link breathed, shifting his weight to his right foot. He kicked off, rushing at his opponent, who did the same. The two warriors closed in on each other, swords to their sides.

They closed in to one another, their boots splashing loudly in the bloody water.

Then they passed one another.

Swords to their front, they skidded to a halt. Both breathed heavily, neither making a single movement.

That's when Link's Shadow coughed loudly, blood oozing down from his chest, which had been cut nearly in half from the side.

"One thing about this style." Link said, half-turning to the shadow. "Don't try that with a fucking short sword."

His opponent only gurgled in reply, collapsing forward and onto his knees and hands, sword and shield falling to the ground.

The room faded back to the original sandy-floor chamber, yet his opponent remained, slouched in the center of the room with his blood seeping onto the sand.

" **You will fail**." It said, it's wounded demeanor ceasing as it sat up on it's knees, staring at him. "Y **ou defeated us. What does that tell you about yourself? You are Weak. Incomplete.** "

Link didn't say anything, only staring at his fallen opponent.

" **When you face him. You will not be ready. None of you will...** " It sneered. " **You will die. Zelda will die. Everyone you love...Dead.** "

It's eyes lit up, and for a split moment, Link swore he could see a smug smirk on it's face.

" **She'll die, not knowing...** "

Link sliced sideways, cutting it's head off from it's shoulders before it could finish.

It's corpse faded, and in it's place was the Four Sword in it's pedestal, seeming no worse for wear. Link clenched his left hand...his bloody hand.

He stared down, a clean cut along his wrist, blood seeping from it. He sighed and hefted the Master Sword, that's when he noticed the blade was surprisingly light now.

It was low on energy...

Link frowned, sheathing the weak blade and retrieving his shield. He looked back up at the Four Sword, walking towards the blade.

And he stepped outside with it in his bloody hand.

Twilight looked up, eyes widening in surprise, shocked at how bloody his Descendant was. He hooked the fused shadow to his belt and ran towards him.

"Wild?" He gasped. "Farore, what happened to you!?"

Link only gave him a cross look, shaking his head. "I'm fine, we need to go. _Now_."

Twilight frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wild, what the hell did you fight in there?"

Link shrugged off his hand. "Myself."

Twilight frowned, nodding slightly. The word was cryptic, but he understood perfectly.

Placing his hand back onto his shoulder, they both warped away.

Just a few meters away, Ganondorf stood up from his hiding place, amber eyes looking skyward. He frowned heavily, walking forward to the massive structure that had risen up.

A loud rumble echoed out, the structure soon began to sink back into the sand. He only watched as his former prison was washed away into the sands once again.

His gaze flicked to the side, across the dunes of the desert, and to Gerudo Town.

"It's Time."

* * *

Zelda was slack jawed, her warm greeting lodged in her throat when she saw the state her appointed knight was in. He was wounded and bloodied, his champion tunic drenched in crimson and purple gore.

His right eye was shut, blood splashed on that side of his face, blinding him there. More crimson dripped from the corner of his mouth, completing the look.

His left wrist equally drenched as with his tunic. His sword arm, according to him, was completely numb from blood loss.

Yet he still stood tall in front of her and Teba, Four Sword in hand, his breathing weak and coming out in gasps.

"Amazing." Teba breathed. "You heroes are very...resilient."

Link only nodded, holding out the Four Sword to him. He shook his head, pushing the sword away.

"No No. That is not my job, I'm afraid." He said tentively. " You have our thanks, but I'm sorry to say you must put it in it's rightful place."

He gestured to the door, obviously telling him to go back to the courtyard. Link nodded, and wordlessly walked out. It took Zelda a few moments to gather her thoughts and run after him.

* * *

The pedestal in the courtyard, it had all made sense now. It's where the Master Sword was originally, but now of course, the Four Sword would take it's place.

Link decided to cut out the formalities, walking right up to the Pedestal and planting the Four Sword right into it. A faint light shone from within, and quickly dispersed as the Sword sealed itself.

He stood in silence for a moment, ignoring Zelda who had been standing behind him. He looked up to the sky, then turned around and walked past her and into the castle.

Her jaw fell open, shocked at being ignored so easily. This soon turned to anger and she ran after him again, stopping him in the hallway.

She had grabbed him by the sleeve, ignoring the horrid amount of blood seeped into it.

"Link, what happened." She demanded, brow furrowed.

He stared at her, a blank expression on his face.

 _No._ Her heart ached when she recognized that look, it was the same expression he wore after his father died. The look of indifference she hated so much.

The blankness.

The loss of happiness.

The sorrow.

The...fear?

"Link...Please talk to me." She said, barely above a whisper, eyes watering. "...Please."

Yet he said nothing, instead removing her hand, which she noted was with surprising gentleness. He walked away, leaving her in disbelief.

She choked, tears streaming down her face. She lost him...again.

A hand gentle rested on her shoulder, she looked up pitifully, meet Twilight's blank face. It sickened her, how his expression mirrored Link's.

"Don't worry, he isn't gone." He said, looking down the hall. "Give him some time."

"Time..." She sniffled. "That's all I ever gave him..."

"Give him a little more." He helped her up. "Go get some rest, we'll talk with him in the morning."

She nodded, wiping her face with her sleeve.

* * *

The next day, she felt slightly better. A handmaiden had woken her and told her that breakfast would be served. Knowing full well that Link would show, she got dressed and walked down to the Dining hall.

The table was crowded with workers and soldiers, but no sign of her knight. Thinking he merely overslept, she sat down and had a quick meal, before heading up to his room.

"Link?" She called at his door, but received no answer. She tried the door, and was surprised when it turned out to be unlocked.

With growing horror and despair, she realized the room was empty. Biting back tears, she asked a guard if Link had been seen recently.

"Yes Princess, he left a couple hours ago. He seemed to have cleaned himself up, he was covered in bandages, but left in his blue tunic though." He pointed to the east. "He was spotted riding east, towards the ranch."

Faintly, she felt better, thinking he had just gone to the ranch. She went back into his room, looking around to see if he had left anything for her.

He had, some parchment on his desk.

" _'Princess, I'm so sorry...'_ " She read. " _'I know I can be difficult, but I had a good reason. Yesterday at Arbiter, I heard that something bad is coming to Hyrule, and that even we shall fall to it, that I wasn't powerful enough to stop it. That I wouldn't be able to save you. or anyone else. I've heard something else, a voice beckoning me._ _When we fought Calamity Ganon, you yourself said that I was not at the point of possessing my full power. I aim to fix_ _that.'_ "

 _"'I will be back. I promise. You won't even know I was gone...'_ "

Her heart leaped at his last words.

" _'...I love you, Zelda. **-Link** '_"

* * *

 **Wow, that's like being told that over the phone too.**

 **Don't worry about Link, he's just gone on a nice vacation to the Korok Forest. (You'll catch on.)**

 **As for Zelda, you can't help but feel bad for her. She honestly thought she lost him again, then he up and disappears and leaves behind a declaration of love. It's like a twisted romance...which this kinda is tbh.**

 **Ganondorf is up to something though...**

 **I was planning on having a whole ceremony with the Picori, but I think Link was too...conflicted for something like that.**

 **This will have one more chapter, don't worry.**

 **E3 was awesome though. Can't wait for Fallout 4 and Skyrim VR. I also cannot wait for the BOTW DLC coming out, I'm very curious as to what "The Champions' Ballad" is about. Sounds like we'll be able to go back to the past! :D**


	17. Guidance and Love

Courage.

Courage isn't to be strong or brave.

Courage isn't to be reckless and defiant.

Courage is to be yourself in the face of ridicule.

It is to love those you wish to love in the face of dogma.

And protect them no matter what in the face of danger...

* * *

Twilight sat idly near the east gate, facing the Korok Forest and more distanced Death Mountain, seated on a loose stone.

His sapphire eyes gazed over the hills and mountains with a tint of longing. For adventure.

Reaching inside his tunic, he tugged on his necklace, revealing an attached horse call, in the shape of a horse-shoe. He observed it's markings, so intricately crafted on it's white base.

"Captain!" A young Zora, clad in the armor of the Hyrule army, ran out from the gate, stopping and saluting him.

"Ro." Twilight greeted with authority, releasing the horse call. "Speak."

"Um, It's the Princess, Sir." He prattled, unnerved. "She's hailed you, to Sir Link's Room."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, standing up. He was a few heads taller than the boy. "Thank you, Ro. Get back to your post."

He bowed and quickly made himself scarce, leaving Twilight to stare at the ground in contemplation.

"He said something...didn't he?" He mused, already beginning to warp. "...Damn it."

Re-materializing outside the room, he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Princess?"

A soft click was heard, the door slowly opening. He entered, shutting it behind him.

The room was a mess, items strewn about. A lot of them armor, clothes, and weapons Wild had used during his adventure. One article of clothing was missing however, which he took notice of.

Zelda herself, with circles around her eyes, was pacing around the room.

"Y'know, if you want my opinion-" He began.

"I don't!" She snapped, holding up some parchment. "He left without telling me!"

Twilight's eyes scanned over the letter, blank expression turning to one of relief.

"It's about time!" He laughed heartedly.

"I-it...I mean..You knew we loved each other!" She blushed furiously. "It's not even important now, we need to go find him!"

Twilight's expression softened. "Princess, he said he'll be back. As a Link, that tends to mean he will be back."

"I don't care! I-" Her voice fell dead, looking at her feet. "I...need to see him."

Twilight frowned.

So much for the _happy_ romance.

"Princess, judging by that letter, we really shouldn't look for him." He said. "This is something he must do on his own."

"I do not care." She replied firmly, head snapping up. "I will find him, without your help if need be."

She walked out of the room, leaving him behind. Rubbing his eyes in exasperation, he followed her.

Rome, a Hylian guard, ran up to them almost immediately.

"Princess! A sentry at the Ranch spotted Sir Link riding past, he was heading east, towards the woodlands!" He said.

"Woodlands?" She repeated, scowling. "...He's going to Korok Forest. I wonder..." She looked back up. "Did he look any different?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, Princess. He was wearing green."

A knot tightened in her stomach. "You heroes..." She muttered to Twilight, flexing her hands. "Rome, retrieve my horse immediately, I need to go after him."

"Uh...Are you sure, Princess? Can't you just send the captain after him?" The guard questioned.

"He." She seethed, teeth clenched. "Has refused to go. Please, Rome, prepare my horse for the journey."

"Yes, at once, M'lady." The guard bowed, rushing off.

Turning up her nose, she walked down the hall to her room to change into her tunic. Twilight stayed behind, standing in the middle of hall looking after her, his face contorted into a heavy frown.

"..." He didn't speak, somewhat reminiscing about his lifetime. Her mood, the way she acted right now...it reminded him alot of...

He shook his head, pivoting on his heel and walking the opposite direction, towards the barracks. He needed to sort his thoughts out.

* * *

Dressed in her Champion's tunic, Zelda walked down to the stables, finding her white stallion ready to go.

"Good morning, Rhoam." She patted the steed's mane. "Ready for another adventure?"

A whiny was it's reply, causing her to smile lightly. Hopping up into the saddle, she snapped the reins and headed off down the path towards Castle Town.

"Wait!"

She had just passed through the East gate and was heading along the road, next to Romani Plains, when she heard the familiar voice.

Looking behind her, she saw Twilight charging after her on Epona, green clap billowing in the wind.

"Decided to help me anyway?" She mused, turning to face him.

"No." He said bluntly, fixing his cap. "The guards deemed it necessary that you have an escort."

She sighed heavily, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Very well...Let's be off."

They both continued on along the Orsedd bridge and through the pass between Crenel hills and Crenel peak.

Along the way, Zelda took notice of something around Twilight's neck. A necklace with horse-shoe shaped object, bouncing from the ride.

"Is that keepsake?" She inquired, hoping to break the silence.

He cast a glance of curiosity at her, then down to his necklace. He reached for it, seemingly to put it back inside his tunic, but his hands softened around it instead, looking at forlornly.

"It's a horse call my wife gave to me, long ago during my adventure." He smiled warmly. "I can play songs on it and it reminds me of her, so I've always kept it with me. "

Zelda cocked her head in curiosity. Twilight never talked about his family, even 100 years ago. "What was her name?"

"Ilia, she was the daughter of the Mayor of Ordon Village, my home..."

"Heh, Perhaps you were always royalty then?" She smiled.

"She used to say the same thing..." He chuckled. "I spent most of my days there as a traveling swordsman, and of course, herding the goats. It was always a brighter day with her around though..."

"...Why don't you talk about her?" Zelda asked, lips forming a line. "Maybe it'll...help?"

"Melancholy isn't so easily fixed, I'm afraid." Twilight gave her a forlorn look, his hand releasing the horse call and hovering over his heart. "It hurts to get up every day. Knowing that they're all gone..."

His expression hardened. "That's why I want you and Wild to be together. Don't reject your love, embrace it."

"But...you didn't love your Zelda?"

"I loved her as my queen." He restated firmly. "My heart was with Ilia, no one else." He took the horse call in hand once more. "No one..."

They rode along a bit more in silence.

"Do you know any songs?"

Twilight hummed for a moment. "Yes, I know quite a few."

Taking the horse call in hand, he blew into it, generating a fast-paced, thrilling tune. Epona, upon hearing it, seemed alot more energetic. Truthfully, it was a very delightful tune with a high pitch.

"I call it 'Epona's Song.'" He said, patting his steed's mane. "I could actually play this on a special type of grass, but I can't seem to find them anymore."

Zelda thought for a moment. "Anymore songs?"

"Yeah, I actually made this one for Ilia." He played once more, this time the tune was more calm and low.

It invoked the feeling of saying goodbye to a dear friend, and that you would never see them again...or maybe you would.

"'Ilia's Song.'" He said, releasing the horse call. "Simple as that."

"You are a wonderful musician, Twilight." Zelda complimented, smiling happily.

"All us Links tend to be." He commented. "Seriously, catch Wild in a good mood and he will sing you a song that will make you weep."

"Oh? So he's made you cry before?" Zelda raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Uh...N-no..." He stuttered, tugging at his collar.

They continued onward...

"So you can sing too?" Zelda asked.

" _Nayru help me_..." Twilight muttered. "Um...Yes, I can sing."

"Alright, let's hear a song." She smiled at him.

Twilight sighed with utmost grievance, seriously reconsidering even coming along. Scratching his cheek, he tried to think of a song.

He did know one...

"Alright...I didn't write this." He said, snapping his fingers. Dark magic manipulated the horse call around his neck. "When I showed Ilia the song I composed, she spent the time to add lyrics to it..."

"Aww...That's sweet." Zelda said. "Let's hear it."

Twilight blushed slightly. "A-Alright..."

The horse call began to play itself, replaying Ilia's song from earlier, but this time, Twilight began to sing...

" **I knew you  
Once before  
Scent of hay, the sky so blue**

 **Always there-**  
 **Right by my side-**  
 **With golden hair-, the blue-eyed wolf-**  
 **Where-ev-er- you may- go-, I'll wait here- for- you-**

 **We were young  
** **So naive  
** **All those days, you stayed with me  
** **You don't need  
** **To worry  
** **I'll wait here  
** **Al-ways-**

 **Always there-  
** **To be with you-  
** **Your trusty mare-, trust in her hooves-  
** **What-ev-er- time you may come-, I'll stay here- for- you-** "

The tune died and Twilight tucked the horse call back into his tunic. Zelda only stared, slack jawed with her eyes wide open.

"T-that...was...beautiful." Was her only remark, completely baffled at how amazing his singing was.

"You. Heard. _ **Nothing.**_ " He retorted lowly.

She quickly nodded, facing forward once more.

"What will I tell him?"

"...Do you love him, Princess?"

"Yes, of Course. But..."

"Stay in the moment, let your feelings guide you through."

* * *

Thankfully, the songs and singing had shortened the journey exponentially, both having arrived at the Lost Woods.

Dismounting her horse, Zelda looked around at the warped trees and ghostly fog. Curling her lips and putting her hands on her hips, she tried to remember what the trick was to the forest.

"Well Princess." Twilight mused, leaning forward in the saddle. "How're you gonna sort out this fine mess?"

"Oh hush." She clicked her tongue, walking forward along the path, past a few of the torches. She eyed the flames for a moment, taking note of a nearby hand-held torch hidden in the brush. "Ah! That's right!"

She picked up the torch, lighting it in one of the fires, and holding it up high, the embers and smoke moving in a single direction.

North.

"It's the wind." She grinned, hurriedly taking off.

"But-" Twilight began, but she was gone. "Ugh..."

He instantly warped to her side, nearly knocking her down in the process. "Yeah, don't leave me behind like that."

She stuck her tongue out at him, holding the torch up once more.

West.

They passed by some trees with odd faces scratched in them. Zelda checked the torch after they walked a few more paces.

South.

Walking a bit more, the fog began to clear, and the odd voice that she had begun to notice began to fade.

West.

The fog finally cleared as they walked down a narrow path, the sunlight finally breeching through the thick canopy. Blowing out the torch, she discarded it and walked through a large open log that led directly towards the Master Sword's Pedastal.

In which lay the sword that seals the darkness, it's Master nowhere in sight. Unsure, Zelda stepped up onto the pedestal and inspected the blade.

She felt an odd energy radiate off of it, one that she had never felt when in it's presence. Looking over her shoulder to see Twilight sitting in the shade nearby, she stepped forward, past the blade.

A with a mighty yawn, the Great Deku Tree awoke.

" **Hrmm..!** " The deity looked down upon her. " **Oh! It's you, Princess! I hadn't expected you to return so soon.** "

He gave a hearty laugh, to which she returned, albeit a bit softer. " **Tell me! Have you delivered your message to your Knight?** "

"Oh." She blinked, that was rather blunt. "I...Well, you see...We..."

" **Ah, so you have not.** " He grumbled. " **Well, your Knight seemed sure of himself when he took on the Trial, so perhaps you will have your chance...** "

"Trial?" She inquired, looking at the Master Sword.

" **Indeed, he replaced the Master Sword within it's pedestal, and he took on the Trial of the Sword.** " The tree explained. " **It is a dangerous, even lethal challenge. But he seemed confident enough to take it.** "

"But, what will that gain!?"

" **If he completes this Trial, the Master Sword's full potential will be unlocked, and his own power increased exponentially.** "

She looked at her feet, green eyes contemplating the ground.

"When will he return?"

The Great Deku Tree chuckled. " **See for yourself.** "

Eyes wide, she whirled around, hair whipping in her face. Blue wisps of light, similar to the Shiekah Slate's warping function, began to emerge from the Master Sword.

The blade itself also glowed, with a blue light of power.

The blue wisps began to take shape, forming the familiar silhouette of her appointed Knight.

Gradually, the light faded, and there he stood, dressed in a green Hylian tunic, with bandages just under the chainmail, gripping the Master Sword's hilt like his life depended on it.

She thought back to when he first pulled the Sword, he had been terrifying, eyes full of fury and rage, dressed in heavy armor that didn't seem to fit him, odd and cumbersome.

Yet here, his eyes were closed and calm, the simple green tunic looked as if it was made for him.

His breath wavered, and he pulled the blade from it's Pedestal, and held it high. The Blade glowing a powerful blue, it's power coursing through his arms. He leveled it down, eyes opening faintly to stare at it.

A chime made Zelda freeze in shock.

His eyes shut once more and he sheathed the blade, letting out a breath.

Arms dropped to his sides, his eyes opened.

For a moment, they stared at one another, at a loss for words on both sides.

"I heard the voice..." He said, smiling faintly. She just stared. "Heh...I'm sorry I ran. I just-"

His words whisked away when Zelda threw herself at him, wrapping him up in an tight embrace.

She was spewing words of sorrow, anger, and gratefulness at him being safe, voice muffled as she buried her face into his tunic. His scent was wild and smelled of food. Link simply took it in stride, hugging her back, burying his nose into her golden hair. Her scent was sweet and smelled of honey.

They stayed like this for another moment, rocking back in forth as they both rambled on incoherently. Sweet nothings and empty threats were both thrown about, meant in good faith.

Everything in their blood and bodies told them to stop, but they didn't care. They were both sick of the world getting in their way, it was time to let it know that Love brings even the most contrasted people together.

The Energetic Princess...

The Silent Knight...

Holding her face in his hands, Link lifted it up to face his own. Tears streamed down Zelda's cheeks, a happy smile on her face, one of relief.

"I love you." Was one of the few coherent sentences she managed to get out.

With renewed strength and an open heart...

He kissed her.

Emotions swirling in her head and happiness bubbling in her chest, she melted into it.

Without a care in the world, they reveled in their feelings and love.

They were happy. That's all that mattered.

* * *

Riju sighed heavily. Today was the day she had been loathing, the day she set out to board the Divine Beast. Controlling Vah Nabooris would prove to be quite the challenge indeed.

"Mistress, remember to retrieve the Thunder Helm from your room." Buliara called from the Throne room.

"I will." She called back, turning around and walking up the stairs. The heirloom sat on her bed, where she had left it.

She was completely unaware when a shadowy figure landed in from the window. She had picked up the Thunder Helm and turned around when a blade touched against her throat.

She stared at the intruder with wide eyes, mouth opening to yell. His face was sharp and...Gerudo-like beneath the bandanna he wore.

" _Scream. And your entire Guard **dies.**_ "

* * *

 **Courage is to give it a shot, knowing that you could lose, but you try anyway.**

 **Sometimes...trying is just enough. :)**

 **Ugh, I had to end on a sinister note, didn't I? Completely ruin the romance. XD**

 **Gonna title drop the next Saga soon, so be on the lookout. :)**

 **Of course, the song lyrics. I didn't come up with those, they were written by a commented on a Youtube video of Ilia's Song. Thank you, Bunny Chan, for such beautiful lyrics. :)**

 **Yes, Twilight is behind the new lovebirds the entire time, and has the _biggest_ shit-eating grin possible. He is so proud! :D**


	18. -Festival Saga-

_**While the Princess and her Knight explore their feeling towards one another, a dark presence is looming behind the scenes.**_

 _ **Monster attacks have become numerous across the land.**_

 _ **Yet all is well on Castle Grounds.**_

 _ **The Fall Festival is underway,**_ _ **to be held in the newly constructed Castle Town.**_

 _ **With a Ball to be held within the Castle.**_

 _ **But an unexpected Guest may appear...**_


	19. Calm Before the Storm

Death opened way to darkness.

Darkness opened way to Light.

A bright light, swimming in my vision, as I awoke to a voice whispering in my ear.

It was soothing, yet urgent, like the rushing water of river rapids.

As the device encasing my body opened, I took a breath of freedom from my prison and lifeline.

Feeling returned to me as I heard the words that began my quest.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

Link hummed for a moment, leaning over his desk. He wore a simple cotton shirt and baggy trousers, the Master Sword and Hylian shield propped up on the corner of his bed. His Champion tunic laid out on the bed.

It had been a week since his trip to the Korok Forest, and judging from sparring sessions with Twilight, the Sword's power was increased exponentially, as was his ability to wield it.

Yet his experiences within the sword were, at best, cloudy. As if they might have happened, or they didn't at all.

All he knew was that it hurt...a _lot_.

Dipping his quill into the inkwell, his hand flew over the parchment, writing with speed.

Ever since Ganon had been defeated, he had attempted to settle down and write a memoir of sorts, of his adventures and mindset.

So, maybe, his own descendants could learn a thing or two.

A knock on his door, accompanied by Zelda's voice brought him from his work.

"Link! May I come in?" She called.

"Yes!" He called back, sliding the sheet away and grabbing another one, continuing to write.

The door clicked and in walked the Princess, in her white dress, in her arms a bundle.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Zelda said, observing his cluttered desk.

"Not at all." He said hastily, putting the quill away and turning in his chair. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to to know what you were going as for the Fall Festival." She sat on the bed. "I was hoping I could get something to match."

"Fall Festival?" He asked, curious. "Do tell."

"You don't remember?" Zelda blinked, surprised. "Are you familiar with Masquerade balls? With the Masks?"

"Yeah, I attended a few as a Guard when I was training."

"It's like that, but a Festival. It's hasn't been celebrated since Calamity Ganon decimated Hyrule, and now that Castle Town is mostly rebuilt, I'd like to continue having it." She smiled. "I'd also like to host a Ball afterwards."

"That sounds like fun!" Link said happily. "So you just wear masks? Or is it a full costume thing?"

"Either-or. You can just cut out a paper mask if you want." She hummed. "But there's a Mask Shop in town that I'd like to browse, if you'd accompany me?"

He smiled. "I'd be happy to, M'lady."

The door opened once more, Twilight stepping in. In his arm was a bundle, his face soft and...forlorn.

"Zelda, can you step out for a moment?" He said, setting the bundle on the bed. "I'd like to speak to Wild."

"Oh, sure." She said quickly, standing up and exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

"Something wrong, Twilight?" Link asked, eyeing the bundle.

"Wild, this past week, you've made me proud." His ancestor said. "You've conquered your inner turmoil and became stronger doing so."

"Well, I can't say I've conquered it..." Link said, scratching his head.

"Well, I say you've done more than enough to count for it." He remarked firmly, motioning towards the bundle. "I spent this past week searching Ordon for this, it's the only thing I could think of that meant...well, anything."

Link stood up and walked over to the bed, grasping the cloth and unwrapping it.

Inside was a green tunic.

Not the Tunic the monks had given him. Not the Green Hylian Tunic he had worn a week earlier.

But Twilight's tunic.

The _Real_ Tunic.

Next to it was a green cap.

Link ran his hand along the fabric, it was soft and comfortable.

"Is this...yours?" He asked, mesmerized.

"Yes, it is. It was mine, and my own Ancestor, the Hero of Time." Twilight mused. "I had buried it behind my house, back in my era. Took me a while to recover it, but thankfully it was preserved."

Link gave him a look. "But you can just give me a copy of your tunic, you don't have to give me the real thing."

"Wild, anything I give you will disappear if I die." Twilight explained. "This is the real deal, it will not disappear, no matter my state. You've grown so much in these past years and I'm truly proud to call you my descendant."

"I call you _Wild_.." He went quiet for a moment, putting his finger to his chin "...not because it fit your destiny, but because...it was the name of my Son."

Link's eyes widened, intrigued by the revelation.

"You look so much like him, and when he grew up to be a Knight, I was just as proud as I am now." Twilight smiled. "You made me relive one of the happiest moments of my life."

"Really?" Link looked down at the Tunic for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help, I guess."

"But hey..." Twilight put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to continue wearing your Champion's Tunic, you are free to. You're still part of the group after all. But when you wear this tunic, wear it with pride. It's our lineage, our history."

"I will, Thank you." Link smiled, which Twilight returned. "You say this like it's goodbye."

Twilight rolled his eyes, chuckling and ruffling his hair. "You aren't that lucky, unfortunately."

"Hmm...Twilight, have you considered moving to the Ordona Kingdom?" Link suggested, folding the Tunic. "You could even go to Ordon Village too."

Twilight cupped his chin. "Hmm...Well, it wouldn't be home necessarily. Besides, I've already got a home here."

Link perked up. "You do?"

"Uh..." Twilight frowned, closing his eyes in thought. "I didn't mean to tell you that, but yes. I own a Tavern now, down the south road in Castle Town."

"'Twilight's Tavern'?" Link mused, setting the Tunic on top of his Dresser. "Has a nice ring to it, but why a Tavern specifically?"

"Well, during my Adventure, I joined up with a group called the Resistance, who's headquarters was a Bar in Castle Town. The Bar owner was a member of the group. It was convenient to say the least."

"Neat." Link said. "You could pick up on rumors and relay it to Zelda and Me."

"Kinda part of my plan, but sure." Twilight whistled. "Hey, Princess! You can come back in!"

Zelda stepped back inside, looking a bit displeased at having to wait so long. Link wasted no time in asking her about the bar.

"Yes, I am aware of it Link." She said passively. "I had to approve it and Twilight has done more than enough to earn a place of his own, and there was a space in the back alleys, close to where the original was."

"Speaking of which, I've gotta go." Twilight said, already beginning to walk out.

"Wait, Twili-" Zelda called after him, surprised. But he was already down the hall. "Meet up with us at the Mask shop in the East Marketplace!"

"Alright!"

She sighed, turning back to Link, and smiled. "Shall we?"

He smiled back, putting on his Champion's tunic and grabbing the Master Sword, he followed her out.

As they walked through the Castle, Zelda began to ramble on about a certain topic of research that really interested him.

"Link, you are familiar with the legend of the Hero of Time, correct?" She asked him as they walked down the stairs into the foyer.

"Yes, he was Twilight's, and by extension, my ancestor." Link said, running his hand along the guard rail. "He warned the Royal Family of Ganondorf's imminent betrayal."

"Indeed, but I recently found an Biography written by the Hero himself." Zelda grinned. "It was buried deep in the royal library, hidden from prying eyes for Millennia. Inside, your ancestor detailed his adventure and included crucial details that nobody knows of, until now."

" _Like?_ "

"Like, the Master Sword, which he had pulled when he was just ten, put him into a magical slumber from which he awoke Seven years later, as an adult and to a dystopian Hyrule ruled by Ganondorf."

"Really? That's actually really interesting."

"The Princes Zelda of that time, in the future, had transported him back to his childhood after they defeated Ganon, to warn her younger self and family about Ganondorf's betrayal, which is common knowledge. But Link, I must propose this to you..."

Link looked at her out of the corner of his eye, interested.

"What do you think happened to the future timeline, without the Hero there?"

"Well, I would have to say it ceased to exist..." He cupped his chin. " _But_...Maybe it also continued on, as a completely separate, altered timeline, parallel to our own."

"You talk like a scholar." Zelda smiled. "I also must ask you this, what if that timeline branched further? One where your ancestor failed to defeat Ganon?"

"Doubt it, but it's the same principal, the timeline would just be altered even further. A _decline_ timeline."

"You pick up on this well." Zelda took his hand. "We should study it further later."

"And see if Twilight has any input on it."

* * *

They continued out of the Castle and down through the gate and into Castle Town, now bustling with activity thanks to reconstruction efforts.

Shops were open, people walked and chattered about, children ran through the streets carefree with Soldiers giving them a smile and ushering them along.

"Armor! Weapons! New from the Forge!"

"Baked Goods! Apple Pie and Fruitcake fresh off the Oven!"

Delicious scents floated through the air, teasing Knight and Princess alike as they walked through the crowds. A few people greeted them, but most just went on with their day.

Streamers and ribbons were tied on lamp posts, with long ropes tied between each one, small flags hanging from them.

Some people were working with the guards to set up Fireworks, moving boxes from place to place. Others already had masks and costumes on.

"Tell me, Zelda." Link said, strolling alongside her. "Are there any special events tied to this festival?"

"Well, it is said that the veil between this world and the next is thinned, which means Spirits can pass over." She said. "It's known as 'Hallow's Eve' in some Kingdoms."

"Spooky." He chuckled, looking around. He stopped in his tracks, forcing Zelda to stop too. "Hey, is that Twilight?"

Zelda glanced over to where he was looking. Sure enough, Twilight was standing just across the road, dressed in his Ordon clothes, talking to two men who appeared to be homeless, wearing nothing but tattered tunics, one standing up and the other sitting down.

He seemed excited as he chatted with them, the men returning the expression. Eventually, he reached down and helped the man on the ground to his feet and they all three walked down a back alley.

"I wonder what he's up to." Link mused, putting his right hand behind his head.

"I'd rather not know..." Zelda muttered, sighing. She yanked on his hand, leading him away.

The Mask shop, named the "Happy Mask Shop", was on the East side of town, near the main fountain, in between a General store and a Guardhouse. The entire front of the building looked like a Theatre mask that were used at Plays, fixed in a happy expression with the door inside the mouth.

"Classy." Zelda elbowed him in the gut. " _Oof!_ "

They entered the building, the interior just as interesting as the exterior. A long red carpet stretched from the door to the counter, with rows of masks on both sides seated on wooden shelves.

The back wall itself was a giant mask, the counter inside the mouth with a sign listing various prices on the left.

The owner sat behind the counter, a giant grin on his face.

"Hello, Princess! Sir Link!" He said, cheerily. "Please, feel free to browse our generous selection!"

"Thank you!" Zelda smiled happily, already glancing over to the shelves.

Link scanned over the masks, a few were rather familiar even though he was sure he had never been in a Mask shop before. One was white with red streaks along it, with a big eye in the middle similiar to the Sheikah symbol.

Another looked like a stone face with a sideways mouth, with two beady black pebbles for eyes.

Another looked sinister, with spikes along the sides and two on the top. A blue body with intricate red shapes on the face, surrounds two giant red eyes with green iris. He already felt unnerved by it's erie glare.

"Hey, what's this one call-"

Link jumped when the Salesman reached out and grabbed the mask clean off the display, tossing it behind him haphazardly.

"That one is _not_ for sale." He said, still smiling, eyes sinister.

"...Okay then." Link turned back to the display, weirded out.

Shuffling through a few more masks, he found one that was shaped like a horse's face, with tribal markings and a tuft of fur on the back. It looked familiar actually.

"Okay, what about this one?" He asked, holding it up.

"Ah, that's the _Horse God_ mask." The Salesman replied, grabbing it. "I once visited Malanya himself and was so enraptured by his face that I had to create a mask based from it. It is uncanny, isn't it?"

Link cocked his head, studying the mask. He had met Malanya before, and the mask did look very similar to it. After a minute, he smirked.

"I'll take it. How much?"

"Oh no no." The salesman shook his head, handing the mask back. "You are merely borrowing the masks, that is how my business works. You can of course return it later, but you can also sell it!"

" _Sell_ it?" Link repeated, distrusting.

"Yes, but of course, you must pay me back the exact price of the mask." He hummed. "That mask is...Oh...60 rupees?"

Link shrugged. "Alright, but I doubt I'll even sell it."

"Like I said, you don't have to." He put his hands together again. "Do what you wish."

"Thanks." Link turned around, almost bumping into Zelda who was trying on several different ones.

"Link, does this one look good?" She turned to him, wearing a mask looked like the face of a Great fairy. He shivered at memories, repressed ones.

"Zelda, we don't have to match." Carefully, he took the mask off and set it back down. "Just, wear what suits you the most."

She frowned, seeming desperate. "Well, what do you think I should wear?"

He hummed for a moment, glancing at the masks. He reached over and grabbed one, it was an entirely white mask with pointed cat ears, with an fancy green pattern on the face that resembled a butterfly _and_ a cat face. A neat optical illusion.

He took the red band and put it around her head, placing the mask perfectly over her face. He stood back and observed the look, nodding with approval.

"Perfect, _Meow_." He said playfully, earning another smack from Zelda.

She stared at him for a second, face hidden behind the mask, before grabbing his own mask and putting on his face, crossing her arms and standing back like he did.

She chuckled behind her mask. "Perfect, _Neigh_."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, the front of his mask touching her's, forcing him to lean back a bit. "Leave the jokes to me, Princess."

They walked out with their new masks, hand-in-hand. Twilight was outside waiting for them, leaning against the side of the building, still in his Ordon attire with his Sword strapped to his back.

"About time, was wondering if you two were making kissy faces in there or something." He said with fake exasperation. "That poor store owner!"

"Shut up." Link said dismissively. "You've got to get a mask too."

"Nope!" Twilight smirked, unhooking a mask from his belt and holding it up. It was a Wolf face, with patterns similar to his Wolf Form. "Made it myself, woodcarving has it's perks."

"You carve?" Zelda asked, impressed.

"Yep, it's a family skill."

Zelda looked at Link, pushing her mask up to reveal her surprised face. "Wait, _You_ carve?"

"Yeah." He replied, pushing his own up. "Not much though, I find it kinda boring."

"And you call yourself a Link." Twilight said scandalously, walking off.

Link sighed heavily. "It's like he praises me for one second and teases me the next."

"Well, don't let him wear you down." Zelda said encouragingly, squeezing his hand. "Let's go see if they still have fruitcake."

Link chuckled, holding her hand up. "Ah, your infamous sweet tooth."

They both quickly walked off, following after Twilight who had disappeared in the crowd. They went to the Chef selling baked goods and got some apple pie and fruitcake, for free no less.

As they sat on a bench enjoying their treat, Twilight eventually found them again, leaning up against a tree next to them.

"So, who were you talking to earlier?" Link asked, mouth full of pie.

"Hmm?" Twilight hummed, looking up and letting the wind blow through his hair. "Have _some_ manners please..."

"The two guys." Link swallowed the pie. "They were hanging out next to the alley besides the Cafe."

"Oh, those guys. Just someone I met in Ordon, they had moved here and didn't have a place to stay since the Inn's full because of the Festival. So I invited them to stay and work at the Tavern."

"Really? What're their names?"

"The blonde-haired one is Valenzuela, but I call him Val." Twilight said. "And the azure-haired one is Tennessee."

"Azure? I didn't notice that his hair was blue." Zelda remarked. "The only Azure-haired person I have met was Lieutenant Vvillequin."

"Oh yeah, Vvivil." Link mused, using the guard's nickname. "Do you think Tennessee is his descendant?"

"It's possible." Twilight shrugged. "You're more than welcome to come check out the Bar and ask him."

"Wait, you've already set it up?" Link asked bewildered.

"Uh, yeah." Twilight wiggled his fingers, a dark magic shifting through them. "Twilight Magic, kid. We open tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Zelda repeated curiously. "You can't be serious, the Festival is in two days."

"Indeed, so I have to get to work." He grinned. "But, you're more than welcome to come over."

"Sure." Zelda finished her fruitcake and threw it away. "Lead the way."

Twilight kicked off the tree and began to walk down the South road, shopping stands on both sides. Link and Zelda both struggled to keep up with him, but eventually they branched off down a small gap in the buildings, going down some stairs into a large square area with crates stacked everywhere.

Down some steps was a door with a blank sign next to it.

Link snorted.

Opening the Door and ushering them inside, Twilight shut the door behind them.

The tavern had a warm atmosphere, with new rugs spread out on the stone floor. The walls around were pushed out and had ledges with pots and vases atop them.

Ropes tied between the ledges stretched across the room with curtains and old flags hanging from them. Tables and chairs were pushed to right, against the wall with clear space straight towards a backroom hidden behind two curtains, with a lone table and a few chairs.

To the left was the bar proper, with a wooden counter with bottles and jars littered about, with shelves of them behind it.

Of course, the primary thing both Princess and Knight were noticing was the flags hanging from the ropes. They were old and tattered, with a crest not seen for many many centuries.

"Welcome." Twilight pat him on the shoulder. "To the _Era of Twilight_."

* * *

 **Twilight has been planning this, I know it for a fact. _**

 **It was rather sweet that he gave Link his Tunic though, I originally wanted it to be a freshly-crafted, unique one, but I decided to have a more traditional approach.**

 **Also, a quick announcement, I've decided to do some side stories based on Twilight (Back in his time of course.) The first will focus on his childhood, when he was Nine, and the next one is when he's in his twenties.**

 **So look forward to those.**

 **Chapter Title will both be ironic and symbolic. Keep that in mind. :)**


	20. The Storm

**Note: Remember to check out "Imprudence".  
A story from Twilight's childhood.**

* * *

Clicking in gears.

Like the tune of a piano.

Beeping haunting his soul.

Three High. Three Low. Three High again.

A code.

S.O.S.

S.O.S.

A cry for help.

From friends long dead.

* * *

"Link, wake up!" Zelda nearly yelled at the half-asleep hero, who snorted loudly at being rudely awakened.

"Wha-!?" He flipped up his mask and looked around in a panick. "What time is it!?"

"Calm down, Wild." Twilight chuckled, standing behind and leaning on the bar. "It's only Noon. You were asleep for about an hour."

"Oh, okay..." Link grumbled, scratching his head. "Sleep schedule is offically screwed up..."

"Here, drink this." Val, who was behind the bar with Twilight, reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle, tossing it to Link. He caught it and read the label.

"Ginger Tea?"

"Yep, Ginger is really good on it's own." Val explained. "But We mix that with Stamella Mushrooms, so it's got a nice kick to it."

" _Man_ , put that shit in tequila." Twilight grinned, looking over at him, leaning forward on both arms. "It's like the Booze from the gods."

"I know right?" Val laughed.

Zelda swivled in her chair, exasperated, turning back towards the azure-haired Hylian who had been sweeping the floors a few moments ago.

"Sorry, please continue." She smiled.

Tennessee didn't seem to mind the scrutiny the Princess gave him, giving a wry grin as he told his tale.

"My Grandfather survived Calamity Ganon attacking the Castle, despite being at Ground Zero of it. He was mortally wounded, but managed to escape the Gurdians on horseback, getting to Kakariko Village, where he recovered."

He sipped his drink, elbow propped on a table. "After hearing that you, Princess, had gone off to fight Ganon. He thought he had failed the King and left Hyrule in despair, settling in Ordon."

"Interesting, did he ever find out?" Link asked, sitting up.

"Hmm..." The blue-haired Hylian hummed. "I don't know, he died about...Fifteen years before I was born. But my Father told me alot about him. I trained to become a Knight like he did, but I never joined the Ordon Army, so I became a Sellsword with Val."

"We've been wandering for about two years now." Val remarked, scratching his chin. "Met Twilight the other week, got a job here. Which is honestly really nice."

"It's the alcohol, isn't it?" Twilight deadpanned, leaning on his fist.

"No..." Twilight gave him a look. "...Yes."

"Well, Tennessee." Zelda bit her lip. "How about joining our guard? We have need of a Lieutenant, and since Twilight has stepped down from Captain, we are in desperate need for a leader. If you are willing."

"Hmm..." He hummed, finger on his chin and eyes closed in thought. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I have my loyalties here."

"Whoa _Whoa_." Twilight frowned and waved his hand. "I never said you were my slave. You can leave anytime you want, if you want to. It's your call, man."

"Really?" Tennesse's blue eyes widened. "T-thank you! That's great!"

"No Problem." Twilight grinned. "Just head to the Castle, find Ro. He's a Zora, good kid, he'll get you settled."

"What about you, Val?" Link asked, turning to the Blonde. "Interested in being a soldier?"

"To be honest, I'd rather die in a bar fight than on the battlefield." He shrugged, leaning against a post. "But I'll keep it in mind."

"Well then." Zelda hopped off her chair, grabbing her cat mask off the table. "If that's all in order, I need to go to Kakariko for a while."

"I'll come with." Link began to sit up.

"No." Zelda stopped him. "Well, not yet. I need to go alone to discuss something Private with Impa. I'll be back soon."

"Tell her I said hi." Twilight smirked.

Tennessee headed out and Zelda used the Shiekah Slate to warp straight to Kakariko, leaving Link, Twilight, and Val sitting around.

"So..." Val said, looking to Link. "A horse?"

"It's actually the Horse God." Link corrected, pulling his mask down. "I happen to like it, thank you very much."

"Whatever, I'm going as a Darknut." Val grinned smugly, pulling out a helmet from under the counter, it looked similar to a Knight's helm, but painted black and gold.

"A what?" Link asked, inspecting the helmet.

"Haha, very funny..." Val frowned. "Wait, are you serious? You've never seen a Darknut before?"

"...No?" Link also frowned. "Should I have?"

"Those things are awesome and freaky at the same time." Twilight remarked, looking to the side. "I've fought about...I don't know...Ten?"

"They're these large undead Knights in tough black armor, they'll maul you in the name of honor." Val smirked.

"Or Ganondorf." Twilight snarked.

At the mention of the name, Link subconsciously scratched at the back of his hand, where his Triforce mark was.

An action which didn't go unnoticed by Twilight, who caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"You okay, Wild?" He asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yeah." Link replied, dropping his hand. "Just a little itch."

"Hmm..." Twilight frowned heavily. "Why don't you head on back to the Castle, I've gotta discuss something with Val."

Link shrugged. "Okay."

He stood up, brushing his tunic off, readjusting the Master Sword's strap, and clipping his mask to his belt. He walked to the door and opened it, to a dark sky and a complete downpour. The little alley outside the tavern had flooded up to his ankles by that point, much to his displeasure.

"Here." Twilight huffed, grabbing a hylian cloak off the counter and handing it to him. "Try not to get swept away."

"Heh, I won't." Link smirked, taking off his mask and hooking onto his belt. Throwing the cloak over himself, he stepped out into the storm, heading up the steps and onto the south road.

The merchants and townspeople were now at a minimum, most had gone inside but many stores and cafes were still open.

Briskly walking back towards the central square, his eyes darted back to the three Hylians following him.

Upon passing the fountain, he stopped short and turned around, sapphire eyes peering out towards them from under the cloak.

They all seemed normal, just everyday people you would pass on the street, yet they had that glint in their eyes...

"For Bananas!" One yelled, fist raised. "I mean, Master Kohga!"

...and that _odd_ behavior.

All three were cloaked by smoke, reappearing in their red Yiga outfits, sickles at the ready with their beady eye on their masks glaring at him.

Any people who were outside immediately turned to the commotion and watched in interest.

Link grinned, drawing the Master Sword, the blade flashing blue to signify it's upgraded power. He had not shield, but with the blade as it was, he saw no need for one.

One vanished while the other two circled him. His eyes darted to a nearby Hylian, who's eyes suddenly flashed with fear and surprise.

Link ducked, the sharp sound the sickle cutting the air above him met his ears.

Taking a page from Twilight's book, he rolled swiftly, circling the Assassin and springing up, spin-slashing his back and landing facing the castle.

The Master Sword's new power pulsed, wounding the Assassin mortally and sending him flying at great speed across the Central Square, smacking into the fountain with a splash and audible crunch.

The other two actually froze in their tracks, their jaws dropped behind their masks.

"W-what!? B-b-but H-how!?"

Link breathed out, dropping his guard with his back to them.

"I've been through a lot." He said darkly. "You vermin are small fry now."

"S-shut up!" One growled. "W-we're still on top around here!"

"Halt!" An entire platoon of soldiers marched from the East road, joining up with Link and surrounding the Assassins. Their spears, swords, and bows all aimed in their direction.

"Summon Bigger Fish." Link smirked, turning around. "Thank you, boys."

"Our pleasure, sir." A few of them said in unison, before turning back on the enemy. "Now, put your weapons down and come quietly."

"Heh!" One huffed smugly. "We're not afraid of- _ARRRGH_!"

An arrow sailed from a bow and landed perfectly in his thigh, making him fall to the ground in agony.

"Tom!" The other cried in a panic, reaching towards him.

"No! Run Holland! Save yourself!" 'Tom' cried back.

Panicking, 'Holland' fumbled with a smoke bomb and began to vanish...

Only for a guard to walk up to him and crack him across the face with his shield, shattering his mask and knocking him clean out.

The rest of the platoon converged on them both, unmasking 'Tom' and putting them both in binds, carrying them away towards the castle.

"Wow, these guys are idiots." Link huffed, sheathing the Master Sword and staring at the scene.

The townspeople watching, while still curious, just went back to what they were doing.

"You alright, Sir Link?" Ro, who was apart of the group, asked him.

"Yes, I'm alright." Link looked across the Square at the other Yiga, who's limp body was being carried away. "They're getting bold enough to attack us inside Castle Town now?"

"That is a bad omen, sir." Ro agreed, scratching at his gills.

"And a stupid move on their part." He cupped his chin in thought.

"Um, sir. A hylian named Tennessee came by ealier, saying he was chosen to become our Liutenant." Ro said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." Link waved a hand, motioning for him to follow. "When you get back, I want you to show him around, give him a feel for the place."

"Yes, sir." Ro nodded. "But what about the prisoners?"

Link looked back for a moment, expression neutral, then shrugged. "I'll need to talk to Zelda about them."

Ro nodded once more, going off ahead. Link continued on, walking up to the Castle and into the main foyer.

Shaking himself off like a wet dog, he took off the cloak and watched in interest as it faded into black particles.

"Are you serious, Link?" He looked up to the stairs, where Zelda was standing with her arms cross and cheeks puffed out cutely in anger.

"Hi, honey." He smirked. "I'm home."

"Funny." She rolled her eyes and looked over the railing. "Reida! Can you come here please?"

The brown-haired handmaiden walked in from the hallway on the right, looking up at Zelda. "Yes, Ma'am?"

The princess motioned to Link, who unknown to himself, had tracked in some mud onto the shiny marble floor. Shrugging sheepishly, he cleaned off his boots and quickly walked up the stairs to avoid Reida's famous glare.

Of course, all he got for that was one from Zelda.

"Care to explain why you're back so soon?" Link inquired.

"Care to explain why there are two Yiga assassins in the Dungeon and one in the hospital?" She retorted, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Fair point." Link conceded, putting his hands on his belt. "They attacked me in the Central Square, unfortunately, that was a terrible idea."

"No kidding." She sighed. "We'll have deal with them later. There's something going on in Kakariko, I need you to come with me."

"Okay, sure." He turned. "Let me go grab something first."

She nodded, following him as he went back up to his room. All he grabbed was his Hylian Shield, Hylian Hood, and the stack of parchment he had been writing on.

He gave a thumbs up to Zelda, who grabbed the Sheikah Slate and selected Kakariko Village, both of them disappearing into wisps of light.

* * *

The storm at the Castle was traveling East, coming towards the Village, but wasn't quite there yet. Giving them some breathing room before the downpour reached them.

Of course it looked like a storm had already been through there, with shingles pulled off roofs and people panicking in the road, frantic and worried. Houses were burnt and crops were ruined, and all seemed in despair.

The path to the forest was blocked off with trees with about Four sheikah guards protecting it.

He watched with interest and confusion as they walked down the hill and through the village, past troubled townspeople, then up the stairs to the their leader's hut, pushing open the double doors.

No matter how many times he'd been there, it was always the same, wasn't it?

Except this time, there was young woman standing at the bookcase to the left, about 3 heads taller than him. It was hardly a challenge to figure out who she was, especially with her facial markings.

Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen Impa in a while, especially after Purah used the anti-age rune on her. So he was rather curious to see her now.

Her blonde hair was straight, with blueish purple clothing marked with yellow lines and an orange belt around her waist.

"Impa." He nodded his head in greeting, looking around. "Where's Paya?""

"In the Village, helping." She said, closing the book she was holding. "We're in need of your blade."

"Zelda said something was happening." He said. "Judging from the panicking people out there, it's more than obvious too."

"Yes." Impa walked across the foyer, her arms behind her back. "I'm afraid we don't have much time, there's a Lynel prowling about the woods to the north-east, around the Great Fairy Fountain."

"Seriously?" Link asked, exasperated. "It's just a Lynel."

"No. This one is different." Impa paced. "It's...unique. It has already maimed a lot of our men and has attacked the Village proper, damaging many of the buildings and farms. If we weren't able to push it back..."

"Hmm..." That piqued his interest. "Tell me more."

"From what I've seen, it's another type of Lynel." Zelda remarked. "One with Golden Fur."

"A Gold Lynel?" Link repeated. "Interesting, I've never seen a Golden one before."

"We think it's a fairly new type, given that there are hardly any records on it." Impa mused. "The Princess attempted to capture it on the Sheikah Slate to read it's article on the Hyrule Compendium, but that would've required her to get close, and I cannot allow that."

"Impa, I can take care of myself." Zelda said, exasperated.

" _That_ remains to be seen."

Link let them argue, his blood felt hot, boiling for a fight as he flexed his hands and breathed deeply. He pivoted and began to walk out, intent of ending the towns troubles the _easy_ way, only for his arm to be captured by the Princess.

"Wait! Link, you cannot just go fight it!" She exclaimed, worried. "You've never even seen one before, how do you know you can beat it?"

"..." Link thought for a moment. "Princess, I've asked myself that every time I faced an impossible task. And yet, here I am, breathing and ready to fight."

Her grip slackened. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "Kinda, we'll find out soon enough."

Carefully freeing his arm, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Be back soon." He winked, turning and walking down the stairs, unaware of the mortified look on her face and the grin on Impa's.

He went up the hill, then past the shrine to the woods entrance. The Sheikah there were jumpy and seemed ready to run.

Link simply stepped past them, and to their protest vaulted over the fallen trees and into the forest proper.

By that time, the Storm had finally caught up and the downpour arrived.

Rain soaked his blonde hair as his boots splashed loudly in the newly formed puddles. There was a faint, yet noticeable snorting, like a horse, somewhere in the woods. He moved carefully, shifting closer and closer...

Ahead of him was a tree, a sandal sitting conspicuously under it's branches. Frowning, inched closer, hand tightening around the Master Sword's grip. He leaned forward and inspected the footwear, it seemed almost familiar...

The Branch above him snapped and on instinct, he rolled backwards and onto his feet, sword at the ready.

But it wasn't a Lynel that fell down, nor had it just fell on it's on.

It was Paya.

"M-Master Link?" She looked up at him surprised. "You're here too?"

"Paya?" He said, equally surprised. "I thought you were in the Village!"

"I-I was, but when I heard the Lynel was a new type, I got curious and..." She shrunk, embarrassed. "I...got trapped here with it."

Link sighed, sheathing the Master Sword and helping her up. Mud completely stained her white clothes, along with the back of his tunic.

"Now, get back to the Village. I can't risk you getting hurt, or worse killed." He instructed.

Before the words left his mouth, a snort of air came from behind him.

Paya's face turned from one of relief to fear.

The muscles in his back tightened as loud whistle of air closed in on his right ear, similar to that of a blade slicing through air.

He moved, his breathing hitched in his lungs as he dodged a large jagged blade slicing through the air where his neck was a few moments ago, pushing Paya away as he went down. She began to run and soon disappeared down the path, the Lynel didn't seem interested in chasing her anyway, it's attention was on him.

Ducking and rolling backwards onto his feet, he drew his shield and blade, facing down this massive beast with glowing blue eyes and golden fur as it bore down on him, blade and shield to match his own.

And yet, Link found himself grinning, his blood pumping as the thrill of the battle started.

Master Sword to his side, it's blade flashed blue, ready to face this monster.

This Golden Lynel.

* * *

 **-Told you the Title had irony. But in more ways that you think.**

 **-Alright, so in one of the in-game memories, Link had demolished an entire army of monsters, including several Silver Lynels. It's implied that it was that moment that his power was peaked, but eventually dwindled away after being put into the Shrine of Resurrection.**

 **He's reached that peak once more, leading to another inner-turmoil he must overcome.**

 **He, as all my Links, is a bit of a blood knight. He liked to fight for fun, but also to hone his skills. Since he's reached his peak once more, it's not hard to say he's missing out on some good fights. But that's something he'll get soon thanks to the G!Lynel.**

 **-I recreated the Link Vs. Golden Lynel poster from the first DLC. :D**

 **-Introducing Young Impa. Don't worry about her minor role in this chapter, it'll get better for her.  
I have...Special plans for her...Mwahahahaha.**

 **-Twilight knows what's up...maybe. XD**

 **He must be proud, Wild used the Back Slice Hidden Skill.**

 **-The Intro text is actually referring to the fact that in Each Divine Beast theme song, there is Morse Code that when translated means "S.O.S."**

 **It's like the Divine Beast, or even the Champions, are crying for help. I found that creepy and decided to throw it in, like it was ambiance that Link heard and he knew what it meant and it's haunted him.**

 **I'll expand on it later.**

 **Speaking of Divine Beasts, you guys will LOVE the next chapter. Stay tuned! :D**


	21. --Meta: DLC Discussion--

**Hey everyone!**

 **First, I want to thank all of you for reading and supporting me as this story has gone on. It's my most popular one in my entire fanfiction history.**

 **But today, I'd like to discuss the Ballad of the Champion's DLC and how it'll affect the story.**

 **I feel the need to ask everyone to please comment on what your thoughts are, but I am not going to force you to.**

 **Recently, footage has been released showing Two scenes from it, and from what I've gathered, it takes place after Ganon's Defeat.**

 **One scene has Zelda being escorted by two soldiers (Yes, Hylian Soldiers) to the Flight Range. The other scene has Zelda standing in the Gerudo throne room, surrounded by guards and talking to Riju.**

 **Now, it's been confirmed you'll play as Link. But my thought is that this DLC will be about recruiting Riju, Teba, Yunobo, and Sidon as the new Champions, similar to my (and most other) stories.**

 **Now. Since this has already happened in my Story, it'll remain unchanged. But with the new Dungeon that is supposedly to be added, and possibly some story developments (the relationship between Zelda and Link), I will find a way to implement them.** **Not that I'm not creative enough to do so. :)**

 **I don't want to leave anything official out, it's the least I can do to preserve the continuity.**

 **Over all, I cannot wait to play it and continue after Ganon and see what officially happens. Until then, I'll keep writing.**

 **Also pretty excited for the Wind Waker shirt. :P**

 **Please tell me your thoughts, and have a wonderful day! :D**


	22. Reality Ensues

**Note: Remember to check out "Imprudence".  
A story from Twilight's childhood.**

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep._

They mocked him, taunting at his failure.

" _There's a fine line between courage and recklessness._ "

" _As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal._ "

Clicking.

Three High. Three Low. Three High Again.

S.O.S.

S.O.S.

* * *

In the back of his muddled mind, Link faintly realized someone was carrying him, his face buried into their shirt as they sprinted to their unknown destination. He heard footsteps splashing behind them, those of sandals.

Rain pelted him, forcing his awake.

Consciousness that had eluded him began to fully return as his left eye slowly opened, seeing only white cloth. He licked his dry lips, tasting blood when he did so.

He attempted to open his right eye, only to find it firmly shut.

He faintly lifted his right hand to check his eye, scratching at a substance that felt like dried blood, sealing his eye shut. Pulling his hand back and inspecting it revealed that it was exactly that, blood covering the entire right side of his face.

Still very confused about who was carrying him, he sniffed the cloth, the scent of a wolf meeting his senses.

"Twilight..?" His throat was dry and his voice hoarse, he attempted to escape his hold. "Wha..?"

"Shush, don't move..!" His ancestor snapped, pulling him closer. "Dammit, Wild! Why the hell did you do it?"

He was still confused, beginning to ask his ancestor what he meant before his eyelids drooped, and faded into darkness once again.

* * *

He came to once more, this time the air felt different and he was no longer getting soaked by rain. The air was warm and felt enclosed, like a house.

Thick, intoxicating herbal scents assaulted his senses and made him want to retch, burrowing into Twilight's arms to escape it. Voices met his ears as his ancestor adjusted his hold awkwardly.

He was moved across the room and laid down on a table. Forcing himself to stay conscious and well, he forced his eye open.

There was a bright light blinding him at first, forcing his eye shut just as quickly. To his relief, someone stood in the way and blocked it, allowing him to reopen it.

His unrestricted view let him see the young woman staring down at him, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail, with thick-rimmed glasses peering down at him, inspecting him closely.

The only thing that prevented him from mistaking her for Zelda was the blue-green streak in her hair and her fiery red eyes.

She looked away for a moment. "You said he fought a new type of Lynel? What in Nayru's name made him do that?"

"It was attacking Kakariko, so he decided to lend aid when he could." Zelda's voice said from the side.

"Well, you should've stopped him." The woman said matter-of-factly. "Now he's half-dead and the Lynel is still at large."

"Oh, he killed the Lynel."

She seemed surprised. "Wait, He did? I..Uh, _Wow_..."

Her scowl turned into a impressed look. She turned back to him, he noticed her hands waving over his body like...

Like Mipha.

That familiar feeling returned, the blood in his body, the solid feel of his bones, all being manipulated by magic, for better or for worse. The control she had over his body frightened him, she could kill him right there, and nobody would be none the wiser.

"How bad is it?" He heard Twilight ask, his voice tense.

"Hmm...Five Bruises ribs, two cracked, Heavy Blood loss, two fractures, one clean break..." She rattled off, straight faced. "Yeah, I can fix him, but recovery is gonna take about a week."

"Alright, that's it." He heard Twilight growl. "Until he's better, you are _NOT_ taking him anywhere else!"

"It wasn't my fault! In the same position, you would've done the same!" Zelda yelled back. It seemed like they had been arguing for a while.

" _Yes_! And I would've been in the same position as he is now! Lying on a table, my own blood covering half my entire body, barely conscious with mortal injuries!"

"Can you two shut up!" The woman turned and yelled too. "I need to concentrate, so quiet down or leave!"

Heavy footfalls accompanied by a door slam followed. He forced his head to turn, causing much more pain than intended as he seized up. He gritted his teeth, forcing his eye back open, seeing that Twilight had left and Zelda was pacing the room, clutching the Master Sword to her chest, face etched with worry and anger.

His head was forced back by the woman, the pain too much for his tired mind as he faded away once more.

* * *

Once more, he woke up to a horrible smell, this time it was directly next to his nose, forcing him upward to swat it away.

The _It_ being a vial of incense meant to wake him.

He instantly regretted it, clutching his chest when he felt bruises and cracked ribs throb under the sudden movement, his breath leaving him in a wheezing cough.

"Ow, thanks for that." The woman from before said, rubbing the hand he smacked.

"Oh...Sorry." He coughed, opening both eyes. "Ugh...Feel like I got smacked with a boulder."

"Chances are you did, Mr. Hero." She grinned. "Name's Levia, your life saver."

"Get in line." He muttered, swinging his legs off the table, checking himself. "Where am I?"

His tunic and trousers were removed, leaving him in only his boxers, plus the bandages covering his arms, torso, and legs.

"Castle Town, in my little clinic here." Levia said. "Your friends brought you here after you fought that Gold Lynel." She looked up in thought, smiling. "It's quite interesting, I don't think there have been accounts of such a beast before. But, as evidenced by your injuries, it's much more dangerous than it's lesser brethren."

Link tuned out her rattling, she reminded him of Zelda to say the least, in a least pleasant way. He peered around the room, jars of blue, red, and green liquid cluttered the shelves, along with herbs and plants of various qualities whose scents assaulted his nose. A crooked stack of paper on what appeared to be a work desk were stained with ink and other stains.

Satisfied with the survey, he looked down and tested each of his limbs, finding his left arm hard to move, guess that was the clean break she'd spoken about. His legs were stiff, possibly the fractures.

The Lynel was tough, and hit like a damn mountain. While he may have defeated it, he was lucky he wasn't crippled for life. His mouth thinned into a line, stomach sour at the thought.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, looking over at her. "Is the Fall Festival over?"

"Just through the night, the Festival is tomorrow." She shrugged. "As for attendance, I guess you could still go, as long as you take it easy. My magic fixed you up mostly, but you'll still need to recover a lot of your blood and rest your bones."

His eyes narrowed. "So, you can use healing magic as well?"

"I'm a Witch." She said casually, earning a look from him. "It's expected to know how to fix your mistakes."

"Hmm..." Honestly, that didn't really surprise him. (And she had a good point.)

But her appearance, a bit nerdy, with a white shirt and petticoat with rolled up sleeves, and those big glasses. She did not have the appearance of a witch at all.

"Here, Zelda left these for you." She set a bundle of clothes on the table.

They looked like the shirt and trousers he'd found in the Shrine of Resurrection, difference being that this pair weren't coming apart at the seems, and the trousers weren't too short either.

Levia turned her back as he dressed himself, hopping off the table, his legs feeling weak as his joints popped. Once she turned back, she handed him small mirror.

His face had a few scars, three crossing his cheek, another one across his temple. His hair, probably stained with blood, had been washed and seemed less regal without his signature ponytail.

"Zelda coming to get me?" He said flatly, handing the mirror back. "Don't think I'm in much need of an escort."

Levia shrugged. "Considering the Yiga that attacked you the other day, and your current injuries, I say that an Escort is well needed. Never mind the fact you're unarmed."

He frowned at that, remembering that he didn't have the Master Sword with him, he'd seen Zelda holding it before. Chances are it was in the Castle, or Zelda was carrying it with her.

Link sighed, sitting back on the table and putting his head in his hands, feeling very drained.

* * *

After about ten minutes, the door of the clinic opened and Zelda stepped in, dressed in her Champion's Tunic, with the Master Sword strapped to her back, confirming his theory. Her worried expression turned to one of relief upon seeing him crack a smile at her.

"You can go ahead and take him back, but remember, he needs to rest. No adventures for at least a week." Levia instructed her. "Make sure he gets plenty of water to replenish his lost blood. Overall, just try to take it easy. Have a good time during the Festival and don't have him do any strenuous activities."

Zelda nodded and motioned for Link to follow her. Walking out of the clinic right behind her, he immediately knew they were in the Western District. They continued on towards the castle, her back to him and her head low.

"So..." He said, breaking the uneasy silence. " _That_ happened."

A laugh escaped her, or was it more of a sob laugh?

Sad to say, but the looks the townsfolk were giving her hinted toward the latter.

Quickening his pace until he was beside her, he saw that her eyes were red and puffy, no doubt she'd been crying for a while now.

"Zelda..." He said softly, no reply was received. "Zelda?"

She didn't even look at him, only continuing to walk.

" _So this is what it feels like..._ " He murmured, reaching and grabbing her shoulders, making her stop and face him. " **Zelda.** "

Her gaze was low, but eventually looked upwards look at him directly.

"I _could_ have stopped you." She said blankly. "If I had, you _wouldn't_ have been hurt, but...then it would have attacked the village and even have _killed_ someone."

He cringed inwardly for putting her through that.

" _Zelda_ , I knew the risks." Link said firmly. "I'd gladly lay down my life, if it meant even one person didn't have to die."

"Yes...but..."

"When I went to fight Calamity Ganon, I didn't expect to live." He sighed. "I expected to defeat Ganon and free you, but at the cost of my own life. I expected to _die_. It was a cost...I was all too willing to take."

She gave him an aghast look. "You aren't serious..."

"I _am_..." He said solemnly. "Zelda, I need to tell you something. That I found myself, from the moment I left the Shrine of Resurrection, lusting for a fight. I assume I'd always felt that way, but the discipline of being a royal guard helped ease my urges. But after my memories were lost, I became the blood knight I've technically always been."

"...That...explains the mountain!" Zelda said, eyes wide.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"When I found you on that mountain, you had fought all those creatures and monsters, the lynels, the bokoblins and moblins. You had wiped out an army, all without orders to do so."

"Oh, that." He frowned. "I guess so, I'd just assumed they had attacked me."

"I had too, but I guess I know the real reason now." She frowned. "It still doesn't change the fact that you got yourself hurt though. Twilight is really angry about it, he thinks I let you go without a thought of your safety."

"He's an odd case, ain't he?" Link grinned, his hands descending and taking hold of her's.

She laughed in return. "I guess so."

He laughed too.

Instantly, his chest seized and his ribs burnt in pain. He cough harshly, nearly falling to his knees clutching at his chest. If Zelda hadn't caught him, he'd have fallen smack right on the pavement.

"Link! Are you okay!?" She yelped, scared to death, helping him to his feet.

He waved a hand, coughing roughly. "Y-Yeah...Hurts to laugh..."

"Listen, Link. There's a fine line between courage and recklessness."

He laugh, lightly this time to avoid another fit. "Both are _awesome_."

Zelda smiled, but continued to stare at him in concern. "Link, you have to remember. As brave as you are-"

"That doesn't make me immortal." He said sheepishly. "Yeah, I know."

Link looked back at her, her big green eyes meeting his sapphire ones. Every time there eyes have locked, this happened. They entered a world where no one else was, it was just them. Link and Zelda.

"Link...There are people around." She said, sounding flustered.

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush. Townspeople or not, he loved Zelda, and it was a horrible feeling when he made her worry. He didn't deserve someone like her, and she deserved someone better than him.

Someone who didn't like to get into life threatening situations.

Of course, now that he thought about it, the Townspeople were kinda getting annoying with their stares.

Raising an eyebrow at them, he broke away and took hold of her hand, leading her down the road to the castle, and away from their prying eyes.

"I'll talk to Twilight." He said lightly as they walked through the Castle Gate. "As for us, I'm actually looking forward to a week of relaxation. We can go camping or something if you want, just like old times."

Zelda smiled, standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek. "I'd like that."

* * *

After entering the Castle, they both went to Link's room. Twilight was there, leaned against the far wall, hidden in the shadows looking out the window to the courtyard.

"Y'know, creeping in the shadows actually make sense for you." Link jested, grabbing his pack which had been thrown on the bed.

His memoir was intact, so he sat at his desk and continued to write, much to his ancestor's chagrin.

"Shut up." He growled. "You need to be resting."

"Oh calm down, Twilight." Zelda said, sitting on the bed. "He's agreed to not-"

"You don't have any say in this!" He yelled, stomping from the shadows.

" _Stop it!_ " Link stood up and held his hand out to stop him, his palm resting on a golden chestplate.

He blinked in the surprise, Twilight's enshrouded figure coming into the light, wearing a set of golden armor that he'd never seen before.

The chestplate were his hand was bore varied motifs carved into it, with one engrained emerald. The pauldrons, boots, belt, and armbraces shone magnificently in the light, underneath was thick, but light mail covered by a red tunic.

A black undershirt and black baggy trousers went well with the armor, and a red cap with golden designs completed the image.

"I was out for a day and we're already at war?" Link snarked, withdrawing his hand and stepping back. "What's with the armor?"

"Since you had to go get yourself hurt, Zelda asked me to act as Royal Guard in your stead for the ball. Val is running the Tavern while I'm gone, so I accepted." Twilight smirked. "Since I gave you my tunic, I decided to wear something different and more...fitting for the role."

"Well, it's works." Link shrugged. "Much better than my Champion's tunic, I bet."

"Oh..." Zelda bit her lip. "I hate to break it to you Link, but your tunic is in no condition to be worn, it got damaged in your fight. So you'll have to make do until I can mend it."

" _What!?_ " He frowned. "But I don't have anything fitting for a Hero to wear."

Twilight hummed for a moment, before patting Link's shoulder. "You'll figure something out Wild, I'm sure."

He walked out, probably to help with preparations. Link looked pleadingly to Zelda, who simply shrugged. He sighed in exasperation and crossed the room to his wardrobe, where he kept his armor and clothing he'd collected through his adventure. Opening the door, he pulled out a chest that contained the armor, the wardrobe proper contained the more less space-consuming clothes.

Zelda stood up and came over to help him, taking interest in some of the armors, like the Ancient and Rubber sets.

Hylian Tunic? _Too Common._

Soldier Armor? _Too Heavy._

Odd Red shirt with a familiar logo on it? _**No.**_

He sighed, not satisfied with any of the outfits, especially for a huge event. Sure, he could go in dressed in full battle armor, but he was a casual kind of person.

 _"Since I gave you my tunic..."_

His eyes darted across the room to his dresser, on top of which laid the Green Tunic passed down through the ages. A smile parted his lips as he found the perfect thing to wear.

Walking over and gathering up the tunic and cap, he lay it on the bed and inspected it. An idea struck his mind as soon as he noted the worn state of the equipment.

"Is it just the Tunic that's damaged?" He asked Zelda, who nodded in reply. "Can you get me the straps and bracers?"

She nodded, walking out for a moment. Link took the Tunic and shook it to get rid of any dirt or whatnot that may have been in it.

To his surprise, a mask fell out, one of a Wolf.

At first, he thought it was Twilight's, until he saw the Facial markings were different than his.

Then he realized that he'd lost his own mask when he fought the Lynel, he frowned, realizing he'd have to tell the Mask Salesmen about it.

Link sighed, setting the mask to the side for now.

Zelda returned with the equipment. Stripping the tunic of it's straps, he replaced them and the armbraces with his own, then set them aside.

Slipping the Tunic on and securing the newer straps and bracers, he grabbed the Cap and placed it on his head, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

"Like the Hero of Legend." He grinned.

"A hero will need this then." Zelda remarked, unstrapping the Master Sword from herself and fastening it around him. "I'll go get your shield."

"Alright." He inspected his image as she left. "History repeats itself...Heh.."

He took off the cap, letting it sit behind his head like a hood, ready to be thrown on should the need arise. His eyes drifted to the Mask, a small smile forming on his lips as he took it and clipped it onto his belt.

He went to his dresser and grabbed a hair band off it, tying his hair back into it's signature ponytail as he stared at his reflection with a satisfied smirk.

Zelda came back in with his Hylian Shield, dents, scratches, and scorch marks had been cleaned and buffed out, restoring it to it's former glory.

He stood still as she hooked it onto his back, completing his outfit.

"Alright, I wanna rub this in Twilight's face now." Link laughed. "This is aweso-"

A loud rumble cut him off, the room shook hard, even the window began vibrating. Both of them rushed to the window, staring outside.

"Link...Is that?" Zelda's mouth dropped.

"... _Vah Medoh._ " He breathed.

The Divine Beast Soared over the Castle, it's propellers thundered loudly, figures of Ritos were flying alongside it, like it was the leader of one big flock.

Zelda held up the Sheikah Slate and zoomed in on it, revealing Rito and Hylians were standing, both atop it and inside it, peering down from the windows on the side.

"They're using it to travel." Zelda remarked. "Amazing."

"They, are not the only ones." Link said matter-of-factly.

Zelda had to crane her neck to see what he meant. Vah Ruta was traveling up the Hylian River from Zora's Domain, heading towards the docks behind the Castle, it's Zora entourage swimming alongside it as well. It's trunk reached out to form a bridge to the docks, where they could travel around the castle and into town.

Vah Rudania, lacking any special means of Travel, had trudged down from Death Mountain and passed the Wetland Stable, it's Goron crew perched atop it as It half-climbed the Obelisk on that side, allowing it's passengers exit safely on the ground.

Vah Nabooris came stomping in from the Breach of Demise, shaking the very earth as it perched on Mount Gustaf. It's Gerudo passengers held on tight as it knelt down to let them off safely.

As for Vah Medoh, it used the mountain next to the Quarry Ruins as a landing pad, retracting it's massive wings as it lowered to the ground as the Rito flew off and Hylians jumped off safely.

"I...didn't expect this." Zelda stuttered, shocked. "I mean...Wow...Are they all here for the Festival?"

"It appears so. " Link suggested, pulling on his cap. "We'd better go greet them."

"Yes, we should. Come along." She motioned for him to follow.

As they walked down the hall, Link found himself smiling. "This is awesome, Zelda."

"Hmm?"

Link clenched his fist in triumph. "I picked the best day to wear _Green_."

She laughed, shaking her head.

Despite the fun and games, Link still heard the clicks.

The Beeps.

Why did he keep hearing them, even now? Was it because the divine beasts were closer?

The clicking...

Three High. Three Low. Three High again.

S.O.S.

S.O.S.

* * *

 **-Might I say that I finally found a reason to have him wear the Green Tunic while also letting it be known he'll wear the Champion's Tunic later? Keep note that it's Twilight's Tunic, but with Wild's armbraces and straps that appear on the Champion Tunic. So it's the best of both worlds.**

 **-I'm very sorry for the late update, My mum has been dragging me out to walk 5-7 miles in less than 3 hours, so I'm beat every time I'm home. My power went out today so I lost some material for this chapter, but I think I've either remembered it or replaced it with something better. Let me know what you think.**

 **-Now, to elaborate. I decided to base the outcome of the Golden Lynel fight on my very own first Lynel fight. I won...but I walked away with 1 and half hearts out of 20 hearts and almost no weapons bar the Master Sword (Which was about to run out of energy.)**

 **-The Title, is...very realistic with context.**

 **-Squeeee! Twilight's wearing his Magic Armor. (Now powered by Twilight Magic to compensate.)**

 **-I'm happy for Link and Zelda, their relationship is pretty good all things considered. (That's actually the first time he's kissed her on the lips. It being in public was bonus points.)**

 **-Fun Fact: Levia was actually a character in an old Minecraft Fanfic of mine, she was a Witch that some Villagers had taken the wounded protagonist to so he could be healed.**

 **-And of course, the Divine Beasts congregating to Castle Town for the Festival. Next chapter will feature Sidon, Yunobo, Riju, and Teba.**

 **-I experimented with the idea that Rito Village was moved onto Vah Medoh, because that place is like a floating palace/city (Which is technically is.)**

 **-The S.O.S. code will be featured, but not elaborated on in this Saga, but the next. So be ready for that. :3**

 **-Of Course, please go check out Imprudence, a story from Twilight's Childhood.**


	23. Dreams and Premonitions

**ATTENTION  
IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **I have already written half of the next chapter,  
** **it'll be released between today and Monday, so stay tuned!**

* * *

The Beeps.

The Clicks.

Were they an Omen? A sign?

Three High. Three Low. Three High again.

Like notes on a piano.

* * *

"Link, are you well?" Zelda's voice called to him. Link realized he'd been staring at a wall for a while. With the amount of walking he already had done today, it was miracle he still had energy to move.

Soon, he had to stop and sit down on the stairs, just flat out tired.

"Uh...Yeah, just a bit woozy." He shook his head, as if that'd fix it.

"Well, here, drink this." She knelt down, holding out a cup of water. "Levia said You need to replenish your lost blood."

He nodded, taking and tipping the glass back, drinking it all in one gulp.

He sighed with relief as the cold liquid cooled his tired body, handing the cup back for Zelda to put away.

"Shall we?" Zelda asked unfazed, setting the cup on the table and offering her hand to the weary Knight.

He nodded again, taking her hand and standing up, shaking himself awake as they descended into the Foyer, where the newly-appointed Champions and Divine Beast Pilots, bar Riju, had gathered to be greeted after their surprise appearance.

To be honest, neither Hero nor Princess had recovered from that.

One thing to notice about them, was that in accordance to their Championship, they had begun to wear the Blue color associated with the rank.

Another thing was that Twilight was speaking to them.

"Oh, _this_ outta be good." Link muttered to Zelda, who cracked a grin at that.

"And there they are!" Sidon's voice struck their ears as they descended the main staircase. "The Princess and her Royal Knight!"

Twilight turned to look at them, his eyes lighting up in both pride and shock as he saw Link in green garb.

"It's wonderful seeing you all again!" Zelda exclaimed, bowing at the waist. "You look wonderful, Sidon."

"Likewise, Your highness." Sidon turned to Link. "Link my friend! You look great as well! Green is a good color on you."

"Feel born into it." Link chuckled, rolling his shoulders.

"I wore it better." Twilight remarked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, You wish."

"I see you've been busy, Link." Teba noted, the Rito pointing towards the bandages peeking out from his collar and sleeves. "I trust certain rumors are true perhaps?"

"Eh, Kinda." Link shrugged, tugging his sleeves further down and rolling his collar up. "Which ones?"

"Oh, plenty." Yunobo piped in, scratching at his growing beard. "You fought a Lynel, killed the Lynel, The Lynel killed you but you killed it first, and the Lynel killed you and destroyed a town. So...?"

"Yes." Link replied, putting his hands on his belt. "Say, where's Riju?"

"I think she's still on Vah Nabooris." Teba said. "I caught a glimpse of her while getting off Vah Medoh, she seemed anxious."

"Probably homesick for the desert." Sidon said with a smug laugh.

"None of that." Zelda chided him. "We're still trying to fix the hole Link made in the table."

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked, confused.

"I got pissed, stabbed the Master Sword into the stone table in the Throne room." Link informed him. "That's the short version."

"Speaking of, are you ever gonna open up the Throne room for Petitions from the people, Princess?" Sidon asked. "It would increase your outside interaction and let you hear from your people."

"Well..." Zelda blew a breath out. "Link and I have been going out into Castle Town, so I don't see a need-"

"You two going out on dates in town does not count as 'outside interaction', Princess." Twilight huffed.

"Wait! She and Link are together!?" Sidon exclaimed, making them all jump. "When did this happen? You must tell me!"

"I...That's not what I meant..." Zelda became visibly flustered. "We-"

"They _are_ together." Twilight confirmed, earning a furious look from the Princess. "What? You weren't gonna admit it."

"I knew it!" Sidon grinned happily. "Seriously, when did this happen?"

"We...Uh...I don't know, a week ago?" Link scratched his head in thought. "But I guess...We've always felt this way, we just never...y'know, paid it much mind."

"Well, I think it's wonderful!" Sidon beamed. "Congratulations to both of you!"

"Um...Thank you, Sidon." Zelda stuttered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly.

Right on Cue, the doors opened and Riju stepped in, Thunder Helm in hand and Buliara right behind her.

"Sorry I'm late." She huffed. "Vah Nabooris is...harder to operate than I had anticipated. Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really-" Teba began, trying to cover for them.

"Link and Zelda are together now!" Sidon cheered, cutting him off.

"Oh, Really?" Her surprised expression turned sly. "I can't even _begin_ to imagine the pillow talk."

Twilight howled with laughter while the already flustered Zelda gaped, mortified. Teba, Sidon, and even Yunobo had to chuckle at that.

Link on the other hand seemed to find particular interest in the window nearby, the sun was already going down, casting an orange glow over Vah Ruta.

"Zelda, shall we show our guests our little project?" He turned to the statue-like Princess, who's head snapped towards him in surprise.

"Oh?" She slowly smiled, catching on. "Why not?"

All the Champions, even Twilight, cocked their heads in confusion as Link motioned for them to follow. They walked on up the stairs and towards the Ball Room, where two soldiers opened large white marbled doors for them, revealing the beautiful room prepared for tomorrow's festivities.

It was a large, smooth-floored room with chiseled motifs and historical painting lining the walls. The ceiling was high and on the opposite end of the room was two stairways to an upper floor that had a stone railing looking over the large room, that's where Zelda, Link, and Twilight would stand during the ball.

On the left side of the door was a smaller, step-platform with a large black piano, with extra space for a band to play.

The things that caught their eyes, however, were the four statues, each one of the late Champions, holding their weapon of choice. In front of each was a display case holding the weapon in question, preserved by time and passed onto Link, who donated them for the tribute.

"Since this where the public will gather for the evening ball on the eve of the Festival, we decided to make sure the Champions would get the recognition they deserve." Zelda explained, ascending to the upper level to look over them. "As you can see, there are plaques near each statue that commemorates them and their great deeds to Hyrule."

Each new Champion stood in awe as they gazed upon their predecessors. The moment was touching for someone like Sidon, who gazed upon Mipha's statue with merriment. For Riju and Yunobo, gazing upon Urbosa and Daruk was an hour and they revered them with great pride.

Then there was Teba, who looked at Revali with a curious expression.

"So, _this_ is Revaili, I think I've only ever seen him once." He mused, looking down in the display case at his Bow. "He was a curious one, preferring such a heavy weapon in flight."

"He was a royal pain the neck." Link admitted. "But he meant well...I think."

"This is amazing!" Sidon smiled happily. "I don't think the statue back home was this elaborate, it feels like she's actually here."

"We spared no expense, Sidon." Zelda smiled, leaning on the railing. "Link insisted on it."

"Heh...Good man." Sidon's expression softened as he turned back to the statue.

"And it's not just here, either." Link added. "We've placed statues of them in several different rooms, like the Throne Room, Dining Hall, and Library."

"And how did you do all this behind my back?" Twilight asked, arms crossed.

"Twilight, there are so many things you don't know." Zelda smiled, head turned to the side.

"Say, what're you guys gonna wear for the Festival?" Link inquired. "I guess I'm wearing this Wolf Mask I found."

Twilight's eyes shot towards the mask, a frown adorning his already negative expression.

"Care to explain?" Link mouthed, arms crossed.

"Tomorrow." He mouthed back, turning away.

"I never got around to getting one, I'm afraid." Yunobo admitted.

"Same here." Riju said. "I'll just wear the Thunder Helm."

"I'd never hide this face." Sidon said, roguishly.

Teba simply shrugged. "I'm not one for wearing those things."

"Princess!" The door between the stairways inched open as Ro appeared, the young Zora squeezing through the gap. His eyes went wide upon seeing Sidon. "P-Prince Sidon!"

"Ro, Is that you? Wow, you look powerful in that armor!" He flashed a smile and gave a encouraging thumbs up. "Good for you!"

The young Zora seemed rather flustered at the compliment, smiling dorkily.

"Up here, Ro!" She called, rolling her eyes. The boy craned his neck to look straight up at her.

"Oh, Princess. Sir Cryoss, Duke of Marsh has requested an audience with you!" He said, still craned upwards. "He seemed very anxious as well."

"Duke of Marsh?" Link murmured, frowning.

"One thing to remember, Wild." Twilight remarked. "Nobles are the lowest form of man, so expect them to badger you frequently. Chances are this Cryoss guy will be at the ball, along with countless dignitaries and diplomats from many different kingdoms and provinces."

Link couldn't help but growl lowly, grabbing his chest strap and squeezing it.

Fortunately, Zelda didn't seem content either, rolling her eyes as she stood up straight.

"Unfortunatly, I have to deal with this." She said loudly. "Please, make yourself at home. You can ask a handmaiden for a room and ring for dinner later."

The Champions nodded, turning back to admire the displays for a bit more. Zelda motioned for Link and Twilight to follow her.

Soon, all three were walking down a hall towards the Throne Room.

"One Hundred rupees says he tries to court you." Twilight bet.

"Ugh..." Zelda huffed, giving him a wry look, then smirked. "Your on. If he does, it'll be sad I have to break a man's heart."

However, they stopped outside Link's room, much to his confusion.

"You are going to sleep, I know how touchy you get around Nobles and who knows how it'll affect your memory." She crossed her arms, leaving no room for argument.

"As if he's any better?" Link motioned to Twilight, then sighed. "Fine, so much for wanting to see that plays out."

Zelda smiled lightly. "Don't worry Link, I know what I'm doing. I just don't want you to murder a man tonight."

"I'll just murder him tomorrow then." Link chuckled.

"Oh my Farore, can you two stop flirting?" Twilight huffed, back to them. "You're worse than me and my Zelda."

"Pardon?" Link frowned.

"... _Shit_." Twilight growled. "Nothing, I'm going senile."

"Zelda...Are you _sure_ you want him going along?" Link pressed.

"Yes...Regretfully." She sighed. "I'll see you in the morning, Promise."

Link nodded, watching as they walked down the hall and out of sight. He frowned slightly, walking in the opposite direction, back to the Ball Room. As he descended the stairs, he noticed that everyone had left, except Sidon, who continued to gaze at the statue of his older sister.

Link felt guilt weighing on his shoulders. Before, Sidon had revealed to him that Mipha loved him, she even planned on proposing to him.

Yet...He just admitted to loving someone else, even if it was Zelda.

"Sidon." He made himself known, walking slowly towards the Zora Prince.

"Oh, Link." Sidon turned in surprise, easing into a smile. "Sorry, I was just-"

"No need to explain." He sighed. "I should be sorry."

"Whatever for?" Sidon inquired, cocking his head in confusion.

"I just admitted to loving Zelda, even though Mipha had..." He looked at his feet. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"What!?" Sidon seemed shocked. "Link, you have not hurt my feelings in the slightest, I truly am very, _Very_ happy for you in fact! I did not mean to deceive to hide my feelings."

"But-"

"But nothing, I know Mipha's heart belonged to you. But she wouldn't have wanted you to spend your days in regret and loneliness. I remember once, she had told me that she could use her powers so effectively because she thought of the one she loved, you. She thought that if the Princess had done the same, she'd have awoken her powers sooner."

Link frowned. "I...think that's what she tried to tell her, the day Calamity Ganon awoke."

"Mipha knew you two were interested in one another, it was obvious she did." Sidon smiled. "Don't let regrets cloud your judgment or your true feelings, it'll only hurt your loved ones."

"I..." Link blinked, that turned on him quickly. "Thanks Sidon, that means alot."

"No Problem, I'll see you in the morning and we can celebrate together!" He laughed heartily, slapping Link on the back. "Until then, my friend!"

Link returned to his room. Closing his door, he stripped out of his tunic, setting it and the cap on the dresser. He flopped onto the bed, his ribs protesting the softened impact. He curled up under the covers and tried to rest, feeling rather content thanks to Sidon's speech.

But the clicking and the beeping returned to haunt his thoughts.

Goddesses, it was irritating.

His eyes shut, he sought to figure this out once for all.

With that, he fell into a lucid dream, literally.

* * *

 _He landed hard, falling to his hands and knees in pain._

 _Shaking it off, he sat back on his legs, looking around._

 _He was in a Shrine? No, it was a Divine Beast. That familiar tremble and the damned clicking._

 _Three High, Three Low, Three High again._

 _"S.O.S." He grumbled, looking down in guilt. The guilt of not being able to truly save his friends._

 _He noticed his garb, it wasn't the Champion's tunic like he'd expected, but the Green garb of the Hero. So this wasn't a memory, but a premonition?_

 _The Sheikah Slate was on his hip. Grabbing the Ancient Device, he called up the map and, to his curiosity and dismay, he found he was in the main room of Vah Nabooris._

 _"Why here?" He whined, steeling up and standing on his strained legs._

 _It was dark, faint blue lights attached to the ceiling, walls, and floor illuminated small portions of the main room._

 _He grabbed the Master Sword, drawing and holding it out, the flashing blade glowed a blue light to reveal his path. He walked and searched, finding nothing out of the ordinairy._

 _But..._

 _He froze, ears twitching as he listened intently. The clicking...the beeps had gone faint. He turned and walked the other way, towards the front of the Divine Beast._

 _With every step, the beeping grew louder and louder. He was getting close to the source. He began to approach the back wall..._

 _Then he fell, right into a pitch black room. The Master Sword clattered out of reach and extreme heat poured in around him. On instict, he reached into his pack and downed a Fire Resistance potion before he could burst into flames._

 _The beeping's tune changed, and upon retrieving the Master Sword and shining it's light around, he found he was in Vah Rudania. Standing up, he began to follow the beeps there._

 _Once more, he approached the front of the Divine Beast._

 _And once more, he fell into darkness, landing hard on his knees._

 _The air was frigid and breathing became difficult. It wasn't any doubt, he was in Vah Medoh. The beeping once more changed tune._

 _"So...There's something in the front of the Divine Beasts? But what?" He mused, standing up again. "If I keep falling like this I'll never find out."_

 _Once again, after approaching the front of Vah Medoh, he found himself splashing into a waist deep water, in a even darker room._

 _The Beeping, once fast paced, became cold and menacing. His heart sank and a knot formed in his chest when a string of notes played in his mind._

 _Vah Ruta..._

 _"Not here...Please. No..." He stiffened, blocking his ears from the intrusive noise, yet it played on in his mind._

 _Link shook his head furiously, climbing from the pool and looking around in confusion. The beeping..._

 _Was stopping?_

 _Shining the Sword's light around, he realized that it was slowing, like a dying signal._

 _He rushed quickly towards the front of Vah Ruta, actually feeling desperate, like the dream would slip away if he were too late._

 _He found the source, a doorway that wasn't there before. It was made of a solid black material, and when he tested the Master Sword against it, it held strong. Ever determined, he began to push. Finally, the door gave way and he forced himself inside a pitch dark room._

 _He cursed to himself, the beeping ever getting slower. He shined the Sword around once more, a glint of metal, of a weapon caught his eye._

 _He knelt down and inspected it, it was a Zora spear. Just a normal, yet old, Zora spear. Tracing a finger along it, he found it was covered in dust...and blood?_

 _" **...Link.** "_

 _He whirled around and found a shadow staring right back, the Master Sword's light faded away._

* * *

He found himself shocked awake as his door was flung open and slammed shut, the culprit was a furious Zelda who seemed so angry she'd kill someone with her bare hands. Moonlight shone in through windows, illuminating her flushed face.

"I can't even...He...What a intolerable man!" She nearly screamed, fists clenched. "I've never wanted to yell at someone like that!"

"I take it things didn't go well?" He asked, tired and confused.

She sighed, hands on her hips. "Well, Twilight was correct. Cryoss wanted to ask for my hand in marriage."

" _And_?" Link tensed, bunching the covers in his fists.

"I said _No_." She huffed. "He didn't take it well, and instead of seeing reason, he insulted me, the champions, and even you."

"What did Twilight do?"

"He threatened him with violence and escorted him out at the end of a sword."

"Huh, still think I should've gone?"

" _No_." Zelda sat down at the foot of the bed. "Chances are, you wouldn't have a done a thing if he insulted you, you probably had done the same if he insulted the Champions."

"And if he insulted you?"

She smiled. "I assume death would be a mercy at that point."

"Damn Right."

They laughed together for a moment.

Yet, slowly, Link's expression became grim.

"Zelda, I need to tell you something." He said, lips pursed. "It's about a dream I had...I think...I had a premonition."

She cocked her head curiously, then slowly nodded.

"Alright, we'll go to my study. But, get dressed first." She said, handing him his tunic. "People like Riju would get the wrong idea if you walk around in the bare minimum."

Link gave a half-hearted laugh as he slipped into the Green Garb, forgoing his cap and following the Princess out.

After the Castle was repaired, Zelda had moved her things to the room across the hall from Link's, so if anything happened, like if she was in trouble or he had a bad flashback, either could help the other quickly.

Twilight owned a room beside Link's, but over the course of the week he'd progressively started moving his belonging down to his Tavern, planning on living there instead.

Meanwhile, Zelda's old room had been cleaned out and transformed into a lab of sorts, with workbenches and other fancy equipment. Now that Link had gone in there, he'd noticed she had been busy studying different items from his adventure. Like the Rubber Armor chestpiece lying on the far table under a microscope.

Link noticed a few little needles and kunai scattered on her desk, she simply brushed them away and grabbed a book.

Zelda sat at her desk, turned to a blank page, and grabbed a pencil.

"Okay, can you describe the dream?" She asked, ready to write.

Link sat down and began to explain, mentioning all four Divine Beast, the clicking and beeping that had haunted him ever since he'd freed them, and the odd room he had found inside Vah Ruta.

As he rattled on, Zelda found herself listening very intently rather than writing, often having to ask Link to go back so she could record what she'd missed.

"And you said you Weren't in your Champion's Tunic?" She inquired, very interested.

"No, I was wearing the Tunic I'm wearing now." Link motioned to himself with one hand. "What do you think it means?"

"Hmm...If that's the case, it couldn't have been a memory." Zelda hummed, rereading the notes. "It seems too real to be a dream either, I think you may be right about the Premonition part."

"Vah Ruta...Goddesses, I hate that place."

"Because of Mipha?"

"No, Of course not. It just...all the other Beasts had the same beeping at first, but as I went through and activated the Terminals, it became...I don't know, more positive. But Ruta..." He shivered. "It was so...depressing and sad, shrill and terrifying even to me. I can't even imagine why Mipha ever stayed on that thing."

"Hmm..." Zelda leaned on her fist, cheeks puffed out. "Well, with all the Beasts so close, it's possible that it's just awoken something deep within you."

"What about the room?"

"We can ask Sidon if you want."

"...No." He sighed, face in his hands. "I just spoke to him and I don't want to ruin the Festival for him or anyone else."

Zelda frowned, setting the book aside. "Very Well, but we can always ask him afterwards if you want."

"Thanks, Zel."

She laughed. "Zel?"

"Sorry, I'm really tired." He smiled, sitting up.

"Hmm...Here, I wanna show you something." She walked across the room, taking the Sheikah Slate off her belt.

She knelt down in front of a object covered in a cloth, she yanked the sheet off, revealing a sleek metal Sheikah Chest.

Unlocking it with the Slate, she opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a gray cape or cloak.

"So, what are your thoughts on the Para-glider you have?" She asked, holding the cloak in her arms.

"It's nice." Link shrugged. "Helps me get around and to tough places that I don't feel like climbing to."

"And what if it allowed you to fly, like a Rito perhaps?"

"That would be awesome." His eyes lit up.

"Well, good!" She held out the cloak. "Then I present, the **_Elytra_**!"

Link looked the cloak up and down, it didn't seem anything special. Upon noticing his confused look, she elaborated.

"Using some Sheikah Tech, along with help from Purah and Teba, I've created not just a glider-like device, but one that enables you to fly like a Rito."

She tensed her fingers on the left shoulder of the cloak, the fabric went rigid and seemed to separate into two wings, clicking as they extended to the sides.

"Cool." Link nodded, looking at the device from different angles. "I know someone who would love to get their hands on this."

"Well, as of now, it doesn't exist." She gave him a glare. "I made it for you, but since you decided to get yourself maimed by a Lynel, you can't test it for me."

"Hehe..." Link scratched his head. "Sorry."

"Whatever." She tensed the corner of the device again, it folded back and softened into a cloak again, setting it back in the chest and shutting it.

"Any other inventions?" Link inquired, looking around the lab.

"Yes, but I want those to be surprises." She said smugly, walking into the hallway with Link following her.

"Aww, C'mon!" He mock-whined "That's just cruel, Zel!"

"Keep calling me Zel, and you'll see how cruel I can get."

"Hey!" They both jumped, looking down the hall, where Twilight was standing in his night clothes, looking very tired.

"People are trying to sleep! Get a Room!"

* * *

 **Amen, Twilight.**

 **Also, Really Riju? You had to do that Pillow Talk joke at the start? XD**

 **As for Sidon, I've rarely seen other Fanfics bring up the fact that Mipha loved Link and when he and Zelda get in a relationship, Sidon is really accepting. I decided to give him a reason, so it doesn't seem like he's suffering in silence. (Somewhat like Link if you think about it.)**

 **So, I thought It would be cool if the Paraglider got upgraded and you could fly like a Rito around the world, it'd make exploring a cake-walk and would look amazing in both third and first person. Too bad that ain't happening. I borrowed the name and a bit of the design from the glider/cape thing from Minecraft, since "Elytra" sounds fuckin rad AF.**

 **Unfortunately, Link won't be using it for a bit. :(**

 **I'm setting up the political atmosphere that most Zelda fics have, with the smug nobles and dukes from other lands, just crawling like slugs into the castle for hope of becoming king. Too bad, fellas. Zelda's spoken for.**

 **Cyross, or Crioss, depending on how I wanna spell it that day. Is that one noble who's an ass to everyone who is even remotely against his ideals. He thinks Heros from a commoner background (Such as Twilight) should be arrested for vigilantism and fade into obscurity. And any Hero from a Noble background (Like Link) should follow every order he gives.**

 **In short, he's an ass.**

 **And of course, there's something sinister that still remains inside the Divine Beasts...But that is for another Saga. Besides, can we truly believe Riju had trouble controlling Vah Nabooris...It's like she's hiding something... :)**

 **Next chapter will be out between today and Monday, so stay tuned.**


	24. Revealations

"I'm not sure of this, are you certain they'll even listen to you?"

"No. If they knew who I was, they'd certainly kill me."

"I assume you have a backup plan in that case?"

"No. I don't." He looked down to the mask in his hands. "I just pray they will hear me out."

Riju sighed heavily and looked at the so-called King of Evil, a frown etched on her features.

"I hope so as well."

* * *

The sun peaking on the horizon, bathing the Castle and the Divine Beasts around it in an orange glow. The light peaked through the window, waking up the Royal Knight and protector of the Princess.

Link yawned aloud, sitting up as a familiar soreness settled in his ribs. Shuffling in discomfort, he stood up and walked to his dresser, pulling on his green tunic. He retrieved the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and strapped them to his back, letting the green cap rest on top of them. He looked at himself in the mirror, noting that his once pale skin had began to regain it's color.

He had dreamt again last night, he was in the Divine Beasts again, and once more had he found the room in Vah Ruta.

After the Festival, he was determined to find out what was going on in his mind.

He attached the Wolf Mask to his belt and exited his room, crossing the hall to Zelda's door.

Knocking twice, he called out. "Princess! May I come in?"

"Yes!" She called back.

Opening the door and shutting it behind him, he noticed Zelda sitting at her mirror, attempting to braid her hair on her own.

"Morning, Zelda." He smiled. "Ready for the Festival?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not really, but we must suffer through it."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun." He walked towards her. "Okay, stop. This is torture to watch."

He moved her hands away and began to properly braid it, she had asked him to do this before, a century ago. He hadn't minded then, nor did he now.

"So, what's the schedule going to look like?" He asked.

"Well, the Festival proper does not start until Noon, so we have all morning to do as we please. When it does start, I am going to announce the Ball at Five, then three hours later, we'll open the Castle for the Ball, which will start properly at Nine."

"A full schedule then." Link mused, finishing the last braid. "I need to speak to Twilight anyway before the Festival begins."

"I think he said he'd be tending his Tavern for most of today, and that he will show up for the Ball before it starts." Zelda noted.

"Alright, I'll have to go catch him before things get busy." He patted her shoulders, observing his work. "But for now, we must eat."

"Are you cooking today?" She inquired. "The men sure seem to enjoy your Breakfast Apple Pie."

"Who doesn't like my Apple Pie?" Link boasted, smirking. "Unfortunately, I am not cooking today, so we'll suffer through that too."

"Ugh, I can't wait." She sat up, brushing her white dress off.

With her long hair braided into a ponytail, she looked much like a proper Princess. Not that Link minded the way she looked.

Her mask seemed to go well with his now that he thought of it, was it intentional?

He the ferocious wolf. She the sly cat.

He thought little of it, even as she clipped the mask onto her belt. They stepped into the hall and, arm in arm, continued onward to the Dining Hall.

Zelda had made it a special note that those under her would not be segregated when it came time to eat, given that she'd seen the conditions a Knight had to endure firsthand.

All of them ate at the same large table, workers, soldiers, servants, and even royalty like herself. There was no etiquete that separated them, they all sat and ate, talking like dear friends. Which they truly were.

It was amazing, especially today, that when they entered the Dining Hall, ranks of soldiers, workers, and servants stood up and clapped uproariously to their appearance.

Tennessee, now donning soldier armor with a red cape over his shoulder signafying his rank, sat on the right end of the table, raising his wine glass in their direction.

"Try not to get too drunk before morning drills, sir!" Private Reddit snickered, instilling some giggles from the entire table as they sat back down.

"This is Tea, Private." Tennessee swirled his glass. "But I'll keep that in mind."

Zelda was led by her Knight to the end of the table, with comfy padded chair awaiting her just like the ones lining the table. Link sat on the side, just next to her.

The clear table with a white cloth over it was soon covered in food as the cooks brought out the morning meals. Just like Zelda had mentioned, as good as normal food was, Link had a special touch with food that made it taste so much better.

They were served seared ham, bread, and a thin vegetable soup, with tea, coffee, and milk as beverages.

Most ate without question, even Zelda and Link. Most would argue that someone of the Princess' stature shouldn't eat something like that, but she didn't complain at all.

She was simply used to Link's, and her own, cooking and she had decided that she oughta appreciate the Castle Cook's work every now and again.

Unfortunately, she couldn't help but agree when the soldiers made their complaints.

"This soup is getting thinner by the day!" Tolrin spat.

"This bread is harder than rock!" Zevro groaned.

"Ack! This tea is so bitter!" Thomas choked.

"What do you think, Lieutenant?" Captain McReed asked.

Tennessee, ever laid back it seemed, took a bite out of the ham. He scowled and spit it out in digust, nodding in agreement.

"Hey Link, can you make us food again?" Ro asked, the young Zora all the way at the end of the table beside the new Lieutenant.

"Yeah! C'mon Link, you're the best cook in hyrule!" The knights agreed.

Link couldn't help but grin. "Really?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Link! Link! Link!" They chanted. "Link! Link! Link!"

"Alright!" Link pushed his plate away and jumped out of his chair, the soldiers' and servants' chanting quickened as he sprinted across the room and into the kitchen.

Soon, delicious scents flowed into the dining hall and everyone started banging their silverware on the table in anticipation, still chanting.

Zelda honestly couldn't help but join them, a huge grin on her face.

Soon, Cooks with noticeably bigger smiles began carrying out larger plates.

Perfectly cooked Honeyed Ham and Bacon. Buttered bread and Honeyed apples were dispensed and spread around, as well as sweet tea. But the biggest deal, was the massive plates of apple pie that had to be carried out by two cooks at a time.

Soon, Link joined them once more, to the thunderous applause of the army and staff.

They ate like kings, quite literally. A good day often started with a good meal, that was one principal Link and Twilight had taught them.

Soon, they turned to small talk and discussions. The main topic around the Castle being the confrontation between the Princess and the Duke of Marsh.

Judging from the comments, Link saw that many in the army held a disdain for the man as well. Of course, most of them knew of Link's relationship with Zelda, so they simply wanted to prevent their friend's woman from being stolen from him.

Soon, Gossip turned to Conference. Since meetings to receive reports from Captains and Scouts hadn't been scheduled yet, Zelda simply had them report over breakfast or any other eating time.

First were the reports from the Night Guards, who had returned from their shift for food before heading off to bed. Aside from a few brawls outside Twilight's Tavern, nothing to worry about in the Town proper.

Monster attacks outside of town had fluctuated and seemed to have actually gone down in recent time, which seemed odd without Link or Twilight out there to push them back. Monster Camps were often found abandoned and those that weren't never even harmed travelers or patrols.

And finally, this morning the gate guards saw many carriages and escorts of Nobles and otherwise far-landers entering the town for the Festival. Many of them had invitations to the ball as well.

Moving onto the bigger topics...

"Anything on the Yiga?" Zelda asked Captain Toddon, just a few seats down the table.

"No, Princess." The bearded Rito shook his head. "Our scouts have worked with the Gerudo to survey their hideout, it seems well fortified, like they're trying to keep something inside."

"Perhaps a secret weapon?" Private Dabro, a Goron, suggested.

"The Fall Festival is such a big target, they couldn't possibly ignore it." Elga, a Gerudo Spear-master, warned.

"Hmm...What are your thoughts on this, Lieutenant?" Zelda asked Tennessee, who had been listening intently. "You seem rather quiet."

Tennessee leaned forward in his chair, folding his arms on the table and tapping his fingers on the wood.

"Caution, is what I would advise. We don't know what the Yiga are up to and Spearmaster Elga is absolutely correct. The Festival is an opportune target, and if I was them, I would attack at the peak of it."

"What do you suggest?"

He stabbed his finger onto the table. "We need to activate the Guardians, along with the Turrets and Drones, and keep them active all day to make sure that if an attack happens, it'll be short lived."

"The Guardian tech was powered over the last century by Calamity Ganon. After his defeat, they were all in desperate need of a recharge." Githa, a Hylian Tactician, reminded them. "It is possible, with the Her Majesty's permission, that can be brought out for a single day or two before needing to be sealed away again."

Tennessee turned to Zelda. "Princess?"

Zelda put a hand to her chin in thought, then shrugged. "I don't see why not. You have my permission, and insistence, to set them up."

The " _meeting_ " was adjourned, with the Army standing and heading towards the barracks, and the Castle Staff helping clean the table off or heading to their rooms.

Morning Drills often followed, with those soldiers heading into town to replace the ones on Night Patrol.

Link and Zelda decided to observe the training for a while, with Link giving some pointers on Archery and Swordplay. The new Lieutenant seems great with his new title, instructing the soldiers in proper fashion, his blue hair and demenor reminding Zelda and Link of Vvillequin so much.

After about 2 hours, at the peak of 8 o' clock, he dismissed the soldiers and spoke with the Princess and Knight.

"If I may, where are the Guardians located? They seemed to just vanish one day." He asked, face calm and collected.

"When we found that they were running out of energy, we sought a means to recharge them." Zelda explained. "It turns out, the large room underneath the Castle where Link fought Ganon was actually a large area for recharging the Guardian tech."

"You'll need to speak to Toner in the Sanctum, he and the Sheikah are the ones tending to them." Link pointed. "I recommend not making them angry, they're rather proud."

"Noted." Tennessee nodded. "Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm planning on heading to Twilight's Tavern." Link shrugged. "I need to ask him some questions, not sure if Zelda is coming along."

He turned to the Princess, who shrugged. "I don't have anything planned until Noon."

"There you go."

"Alright." His brow furrowed. "One more thing, what does that tablet mean?"

He pointed to the center of the training yard, where a stone tablet etched with ancient hylian words stood, surrounded by silent princess flowers.

"Oh, that was put there very recently when Twilight trained the army." Link said. "It's in ancient hylian, it says 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'. He held that phrase to heart and taught me it as well."

"A noble saying, I'll have to use it in my teachings." He bowed. "Good day."

He marched off, leaving them with mixed feelings.

"He's doing pretty good for a newcomer." Link remarked. "I know he had combat training already, but he really takes a shine to command."

"Just like his ancestor, and you." Zelda smiled.

"Hehe, yeah." Link scratched the back of his head, smirking.

Technically, Link held the rank of General. But since the Army was still being built up and increasing in number, he saw no reason to command them in peacetime. He'd wait for a conflict or war to start before he got involved.

Besides, he was a rather busy person.

* * *

They strolled down the path and through the Castle Gates, entering into the town square.

Children were playing in the fountain with worried parents trying to stop them from catching colds, friends and co-workers were sitting outside their businesses chatting and laughing. A platoon of soldiers marched from the West road, across the square, and down the East Road.

Carts bearing flags from Ordon, Hytopia, and other kingdoms, far and close, were being unloaded in the Square with crates of food, sweets, and milk being carted to stands yet to be set up for later.

"Say, Zelda." Link said as they walked across the Square. "Whatever happened with the Picori? I don't think we've visited them since last week."

"They're just fine." She replied, waving to the townspeople. "I did visit them very recently, they too are celebrating the Fall Festival and requested that I join them for celebration. I had to decline, but I did have Reida leave them some food."

"Please tell she didn't shove a turkey inside the wall." Link chuckled.

"No, she didn't." Zelda laughed. "She just left enough some to contribute to the feast. They are very grateful for your help and wish to have a toast to your honor."

"I'd drink to that." He chuckled, looking to the crates. "Speaking of which, what kind of drinks are those? Chateau Ordona and Chateau Romani?"

"They're special kinds of milk." She said, scratching her cheek. "I myself have never tried them, but they're supposedly vintage and made from specially-bred cows. I assume Chateau Ordona comes from Ordon, but I'm not sure of Chateau Romani."

"Well, looks like they're shipping some of it to the Twilight's place." Link noted as someone carrying a crate passed them.

They followed him and, sure enough, he walked down the stairs and into the alley where the Tavern was. The sign outside, once blank, now read " _Era of Twilight_ Tavern _._ "

"Zelda, put your mask on." Link murmured. "A Princess in a bar is gonna cause unwanted attention."

She nodded in agreement, pulling the band of the mask around her head and slipping it on, covering all but her mouth.

Link did the same, the Wolf mask an oddly good fit around his face.

They followed the man in and found that the bar was quite busy, with many of the tables full of soldiers, builders, and workers on break. There were a few shady characters sitting in the back tables, but that was the cost of owning a tavern.

Val was working the bar, with Twilight nowhere to be seen. The man from before set the crate on the counter and was paid and sent off by the blonde hylian.

Recognition flashed in his eyes when he saw the two.

"Good Morning Princess." Val said quietly, bowing his head. "You too, Link."

"Morning, is business good already?" Link inquired, looking across the room.

"Yeah, I think a bar was a Godsend for every worker in town." He cleaned a mug. "Building a town and then maintaining it is hard work, don't blame 'em at all."

"Say, we're looking for Twilight. Do you know where he's at?"

"Out back." Val pointed behind him, to a door beside the counter. "It's a small alley that we use for storage, he goes there for peace and quiet sometimes."

"Thanks." Link rapped his knuckles on the counter and headed to the door. He and Zelda slipping into the alley and shutting it behind them.

Twilight sat atop a crate in the shadows, staring at his own Wolf mask in his palm, sapphire eyes glowing in the darkness. He was in his Ordon clothing and seemed rather disheveled, with his knees curled up to his chest.

"What do you guys want?" He muttered, setting the mask down.

"The truth." Link crossed his arms. "I'm sick of your secrecy and lies. You've never told me a straight truth, have you?"

Twilight stared for a moment, blinking. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, looking to Zelda.

"Princess, tell me something." He began. "Was there a Prince in my time?"

"A Prince?" She repeated. "I don't...No, I don't believe so. Records only told of a Princess."

"And that's the truth of it." He mumbled. "After that damn war, I poured my hear and soul into rebuilding that country. I loved Zelda, and she loved me. We thought of marriage but it was almost outright forbidden." He looked down. "But We did have a son together."

Both Link and Zelda flinched in surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah. For three years, I raised him the best I could. A prince, son of a Princess and a Goatherd. Zelda was there occasionally, but not often. I named him Wild, after the trees that surrounded my youth. He was spirited and free."

"Wild..." Link felt empty now, but still confused. "Then...why am I just a Knight, and not royalty?"

"Because he wasn't the same Wild I named you after...Or maybe he was, I don't even remember anymore." Running a hand down his face, he sighed. "He inherited my mark, the Triforce on the back of his right hand. I didn't care, I was proud that my son could be a courageous hero...Then those damn fools came along."

"Who?"

"Nobles. Two dimwit Dukes from Lands I don't care for anymore. They knew nothing of the legends, of the sacred gift bestowed by Hylia. Yet, they sought it's power."

"D-Did they?" Zelda tensed.

" _Yes_." Twilight nodded, looking to the side. "Prince Wild. My son, dead at the tender age of three. A toddler murdered-"

"Twilight, stop." Link said lowly. "We've heard enough."

"No! I'm done with the lying and secrecy, either I get this off my chest now or I die drowning in regrets. Just like..." He trailed off, looking down. Tears dripped down from his eyes onto the crate. "Wild...Link, please. I need to say this, for the sake of my sanity."

Link frowned, blowing out a breath in defeat. He sat on a Crate just across him, motioning for him to continue. Zelda sat next to him as Twilight wiped his eyes.

"After he died, the Triforce fragment returned to me...The Resistance of my time helped me track them down, and I killed them with my bare fucking hands."

He let the words hang, sad eyes thinned into slits in rage, fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. He let out an harsh breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I do regret it, sure, as much as a grieving father can. Zelda was horrified that ' _civilized_ ' people could stoop so low. She held a royal funeral for him, but we couldn't tell who the mother was. As far as anyone knew, the son of the Hero had died. Not the prince of Hyrule."

"What'd you do after that?" Link inquired.

"I left." He flexed his hands. "I went back to Ordon and tried to live a peaceful life. I reconciled with Ilia and mended our fractured relationship, we got married and even had Twins. Only Zelda and the Resistance knew what had happened, but one day the guilt got to me and I ended telling Ilia as well. I thought that was it for us...but she didn't care, she still loved me."

He smiled for a good minute, reminiscing. Link and Zelda just let him have his moment, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"The Twins, Amity and Dawn. Neither of them had the Triforce fragment, I guess I was happy about that." He shrugged. "But I guess History repeats itself. Not long after I turned Twenty Four, Ilia and I had another child. A Son. On the back of his hand was the Triforce of courage."

"...You named him Wild, didn't you?" Link asked softly.

The older man nodded, smiling slightly. "Fate works in mysterious ways. Fortunately, there were no Nobles attempting to murder my child. I was protective, but I raised him with good morals...and a decent sword arm."

"What happened after that?"

Twilight swung his legs over the side of the crate, sitting up with his palms. "I lived quietly for a few more years, when I turned Twenty Nine I was summoned by the Princess once more, something about trying to find the mysterious Gerudo race that had disappeared."

He scratched his cheek. "After that, I was offered a position in the Royal Army. Seeing an opportunity for a better job, I did so and only later moved my family into the Castle when I was certain no one would attack them."

"...What happened to your Zelda?" The Princess asked after a moment of thought.

"During my 10 year absence, she married a Prince from a neighboring, smaller kingdom. He was good man, I often talked with him as a Royal Knight. Modest and Humble, he didn't seek to become King, instead becoming Consort to Zelda, who became Queen." He ran a hand through his hair, blowing air out of his lips. "They had a daughter, who they also named Zelda, as was tradition. I saw her occasionally, my own daughters were her friends and I think Wild had a crush on her."

He laughed, looking up at the two. "It's funny, you two remind me of them so much..." His gaze cast downward. "As much as I miss them, I don't think I could leave you two behind, I feel like I owe it to you to stick around, until I'm sure you'll be fine on your own."

"We will be." Link said intently.

"No, you won't." Twilight rebuked him. "You got demolished by a Lynel the other day, I don't trust either of you to not get yourselves killed."

"The feeling is quite mutual to be honest." Zelda smiled.

"Ha ha." Twilight stood up, brushing himself off. "Anymore questions?"

"Mask." Link pointed to his face. "Why are the markings different then your's?"

"I owned that mask since I was just a boy. I wore it all the time to hide my face, I had enemies at an early age." Twilight cocked his head, studying the mask. "It originally had marking similar to my Wolf Form, which I wasn't aware of at the time. Later, after my adventure, I found and repainted it in memory of my mentor."

"Since when did the Hero of Time have facial markings?" Zelda frowned. "He never mentioned it in his Biography."

"He has a biography?" Twilight said, interested. "I'll need to read it. Anyway, not necessarily his human self. But in a certain form of him."

"That's not ominous." She sighed, standing up. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer not sitting in a shady alley. I'm going to check on preparations."

"Alright, I'll catch up to you in a minute." Link waved a hand.

Once she left, Twilight stared down at him. "You wanna spar, don't you?"

"C'mon, I know you've still got some more skills to teach me."

Slowly, Twilight's mouth curled into a smile. "As a matter of fact, I do have one more. You sure your wounded body can handle it?"

Link immediately gripped the Master Sword's Handle, a matching grin on his face, eyes wild with excitement.

"Yes."

"Then come at me, Wild."

* * *

To Link's surprise, a few hours had passed and Noon was long past. People wearing masks and party-wear began to fill the streets, the square especially.

They laughed and danced to the tunes of a band consisting of a Man playing a lute with a young boy playing a flute. More musicians joined them, forming an entire orchestra to play folk songs.

With a few buffs and scratches on his Tunic and a delightful soreness in his body and ribs especially, he shuffled through crowds in an attempt to reach the Castle, or at least find Zelda.

He caught a glimpse of her talking to the makeshift band, but just as he was about to call out to her, he was pat roughly on the back. He whipped around in surprise, only to see Sidon there.

"Hello, my Friend! This festival is already quite lively, it's barely even started!" He smirked. "Are you going to join the dancers? Haha!"

Link blushed. "No, I'm not that good a dancer. Not in the slightest."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, you can always join us." He motioned behind him, to a large Cafe in the square. Yunobo and Teba sat there at one of the tables, watching the festivities.

"Where's Riju?" Link asked.

Sidon shrugged. "She said she had something to do first on Vah Nabooris, but I wouldn't worry about that."

Deciding to give the Princess some space, he obliged and joined them. Sitting with his mask under his arms, observing all the masks and costumes people wore.

Unfortunately for him, Zelda walked over and stood infront of them. Her mouth, the only thing her mask didn't cover, was split into a smile.

She was looking right at him.

"Oh no." He caught on. "No no no. I can't dance, Princess-"

"Surely, you don't expect me to dance alone?" She put her hands on her hips. "That seems quite improper of a gentleman."

"I...Fine." He conceded, putting on his mask. "Perhaps this mask will save my reputation."

"Put on your cap as well, it'll flow with the dance." She remarked.

He did so, already regretting his decision. She took his hand and led him into the crowd, stopping and taking his other hand while facing him.

The music played softly, with an upbeat tune. A soft violin and guitar duet created the perfect atmosphere.

Yet, Zelda couldn't help but pity her Knight's nervousness. Sweat collected under his collar and a light blush tinted his cheeks.

"Tell you what, how about you do whatever you're comfortable with." She said. "To make this easier."

"Oh?" His eyes narrowed in interest. "Okay then."

The tune rose, and the dance began. To her surprise, he began to lead her, in the correct way no less.

And to her even greater surprise, he began to sing...

" **Lost, but...**

 **Marching on...**

 **Like we've always known the trail...**

 **Searching, for our...**

 **Ending to the fairy-tale...**

 **Sometimes even shooting stars, find wishes that miss their marks...**

 **But when the night gets too dark...**

 **And the road home seems too far...**

 **We'll see the sun come up again**  
 **We will climb higher than we've been**  
 **We got a fire that burns within**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**  
 **Courage to stop a cannonball**  
 **Together we stand 30 feet tall**  
 **We got a fire that burns within**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**

 **We are the dragon-hearted!** "

He spun her around as their feet danced across the stone, moving in sync with the various other couples. Some even graced them with looks of awe as the Wolf and Cat danced with one another, with the former singing along.

" **Fearless, we soar, speeding arrows ricochet**  
 **Break free, our hearts burn brighter than yesterday**  
 **And through the battles we wage**  
 **When our shields fall away**  
 **The armor cracks and breaks**  
 **If ever our torches fade**

 **We'll see the sun come up again**  
 **We will climb higher than we've been**  
 **We got a fire that burns within**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**  
 **Courage to stop a cannonball**  
 **Together we stand 30 feet tall**  
 **We got a fire that burns within**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted**  
 **We are the dragon-hearted!** "

His eyes remained fixed to hers as they continued along, the tune began to decrease and became softer. His piercing sapphires gazing at her through his mask like lights in the darkness.

" **Standing tall, forever united**

 **We are the dragon-hearted...** "

She hadn't realized the song had ended until his hands released her's. It felt like they had been dancing for hours, which could've been true with the sun starting to dip into the horizon.

He was staring at her. She stared back.

He sounded so...confident. It amazed her that he still had secrets to hide from her, especially after all they'd been through together.

Link's eyes flashed with surprise as he looked around, the crowds and couples around them staring in surprise. Zelda noticed him flex his hands nervously. She quickly took his hand and guided him away from the scene.

Nobody noticed it was the Princess or her Royal Knight who had danced among them.

"Link! That was amazing!" Zelda squeaked once they were out of earshot. "I knew you could sing, but that was amazing!"

"Y-you knew?" He seemed flustered.

"Twilight told me, but honestly, that was beautiful! I never knew you had such a lovely singing voice."

"Heh...You flatter me, Princess." He scratched at his hand. "But...you'd probably be better than me."

"Oh please, Link. I've never sang in my life."

He smiled. "You should start."

* * *

The rest of the Festival turned out grand. At Five o' clock, Zelda announced the Ball that would commence in three hours. It would be public, with a mix of nobles and townspeople.

Those three hours passed easily, with fireworks and sweets letting both Princess and Hero unwind after their dance. The Champions joined them, with no less praise for Link's skills.

The Hero seemed to lighten up in the following hours, genuinely enjoying himself as day turned to night.

"Come on, Link. We must return to the Castle." Zelda said, exasperated.

"Alright...Fine." Link yawned, sitting up from his chair. "You guys coming along with us?"

Teba nodded. "We'll meet you there."

They nodded too, turning and walking through the crowds and festivities to the Castle. With an itch on the back of their hands.

The Turrets and Skydrones cast a smooth blue light over the areas they patrolled, giving the tall structure a emboding feel to the guests.

* * *

"About time!" Twilight exclaimed, already fully armored. "I don't think we could've held them off any longer."

Zelda pulled off her mask, hanging it on her belt. "Well, it's time to let them in."

Twilight nodded, signalling the guards to open the Foyer doors into the Ballroom. Soon, a steady stream of people flooded in. Taking seats at fancy tables or joining one another on the dance floor as the hired orchestra played a classical, if deep theme.

The Ball had begun.

Zelda sighed happily, nothing seemed to have gone wrong so far.

"Link, would you mind accompanying me?" She asked the idle Knight. "I'd like to meet with the foreign Dignitaries and Diplomats."

"It'd be my pleasure." He smiled, looping his arm through her's.

"Try not to freak out though, most are probably hazy from that vintage milk." She warned as they descended to the ground floor.

"No problem." He rolled his shoulders. "I just don't like crowds, makes me feel exposed."

"You and me both." Zelda said, waving to the dancers.

Overall, the Nobles that had attended were quite impressed with the Kingdom built. Even the infamous, snobby Dukes greeted the couple with mirth and hoped they'd take to the dance floor.

Link assured them that wasn't going to happen again.

"Such a lovely tune." An old countess mused, waving her hand along. "Who is that pianist?"

"The best one in Hyrule, we were assured of it." Zelda smiled.

"Give him a bonus, I say!" She hooted.

Link broke off for a moment to speak with a Military Governor from a nearby border kingdom. He was interested in foreign sword techniques and asked him for tips on the topic. They got along well.

And all this time, both Zelda and Link scratched the back of their hand, an itch increasing in intensity as the Ball progressed.

As they went back up the stairs, they found the Champions waiting for them. Riju included, with a mysterious stranger standing next to her. His features concealed by a tan hylian hood and a mask resembling a pig. He was slightly taller than her and wore a type of light black steel armor.

Twilight also seemed uneasy around him...

"Quite the event." Riju remarked. "Gerudo Balls are nowhere near this fancy."

"Both would pale in comparison to a Zora Ball."

"Gorons/Rito have better music." Yunobo and Teba said simultaneously.

Zelda shrugged slightly. "We just wanted to celebrate a long overdue holiday, not one-up anyone."

"I can respect that, Princess." Sidon said with a bow.

Zelda and Link turned to the stranger, heads cocked to the side at his strange apparel.

"Is that a Pig mask?" Zelda inquired. "Forgive me for being rude, but it seems like an odd choice...Um, forgive me, but what is your name?"

"...Agahnim." His voice was lighter than expected, a slightly higher octave than Twilight's. "And it's a boar, not a pig."

Twilight twitched, glaring at Agahnim with hard gaze.

"So, are you...Riju's companion?" Zelda smirked slightly.

"I'm afraid not." He shook his head furiously. "I only met her recently, and that was because I wanted to meet with you, Princess."

"Really? I'm afraid I'm spoken for." She replied.

"No, not like that." He pressed. "I needed to inform you of something, but I never thought I'd be able to get into the Castle."

"Why? Surely, I would've heard you out." Zelda frowned.

"It...I..." His voice fell quiet, his hands frozen in midair as a sting of a piano coursed through the room.

Him, Twilight, and Link froze solid and broke into a cold sweat as more notes joined in. Everyone else looked at the pianist with curiosity, confused as to why the band wasn't playing anymore.

He was shrouded in a black hooded cloak and he played a menacing theme that increased in notes and intensity to which only Twilight and Agahnim had heard before.

The Pianist stood up, but the instrument kept playing the theme, even as he turned around and pulled off his cloak.

Revealing the face of the King of Evil, Ganondorf Dragmire. His right eye glowing a deep amber, with the other seemed blotted out...covered in Malice.

Even those in the crowd, who had never heard of his name, backed up in fear as he stepped forward. A dark red energy crackling with every footstep, cracking the marble floor, two items jangling on his belt that Twilight recognized as two fused shadows.

Slowly, with the tune still playing, he walked to the center of the room.

And so did a lot of people, smoke engulfing their forms to reveal themselves as Yiga assassins and blademasters. A particularly unique one standing beside the revived demon king. Strum, the new chief.

"You." Ganondorf cackled, pointing at Twilight. "You have something of mine."

Before a word could be uttered, Twilight lurched forward and against the railing, Twilight particles seeping off his body and taking the shape of a sword.

The Sage Sword that he had kept.

Try as he might, he couldn't stop the blade from crossing the room and into Ganondorf's hand. He himself was flung over the rail and crashed against the floor. Ganondorf cackled as he unsheathed the blade and swung it to the side.

"I told you once, that I'd use this blade to blot out the light." He grinned. "And I plan on keeping that promise to you."

Link, finally snapping out of his trance, drew the Master Sword, ready to battle.

Ganondorf's eyes flung up to them. "No you don't."

A blast of dark energy was shot at him, giving him little to no time to react.

But to his surprise, Zelda appeared in front of him, hand held out with her Triforce mark glowing as the blast shattered against a shield of light.

But the main difference was her attire, it was the Sheikah garb he'd worn in the past, down to face mask covering her lower face.

How she'd changed so fast was beyond him...

"Oh?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow in interest. "It seems our Princess has her powers back."

Two Yiga appeared on both sides of them, bows nocked and ready to fire. Small needles suddenly slid out from Zelda's sleeves and into her hands, and with a fancy spin, she flung them to both sides, striking both Assassin's and taking them out.

"And some new tricks." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

More joined the fight, and after overcoming the new shock, Link readied his shield and went back to back with the Princess, leaping into battle.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf turned his sights on the dazed Twilight, twirling his glowing sword in hand. "You humiliated me, killed me. And Now I repay that debt."

He cackled again, raising the Sword for a killing blow.

"Shade...I need help!" He yelled, surprising the Gerudo King.

"Who-" Was all he managed before a shield slammed into his face. He swung his sword haphazardly, colliding with something before being swatted across the room.

" _ **A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.**_ " A ghostly voice echoed.

When he regained his sight, he was looking up at a Skeletal Warrior, green leaves and ivy covering his ancient armor and shield. His body transparent and rotten.

"What...are you!?" He growled, forcing himself up.

" _ **You don't remember...Pitiful.**_ " His head creaked to the side. " _ **Twilight, the Mask.**_ "

The downed Twilight nodded, forcing his hand out as the Wolf Mask on Link's waist reappeared in his hand. He tossed it to the Spectral Warrior, who caught it with one hand and held it away from his face. The Wolf mask slowly contorting into that of a Hylian's face, but with the same markings.

" _ **Let's see if this jogs your memory, fool.**_ " He placed it onto his face, his body beginning to deform and be consumed by light.

Strum, the ever faithful Blademaster, attempted to attack him mid-transformation. What he didn't expect was his Sword to Shatter on contact and a gloved hand to lift him by the neck.

When the light faded, in the warrior's place stood a tall warrior with red facial markings, white hair, and gray armor and a cap. His massive Double Helix Sword held casually in one hand.

He tossed Strum away like a piece of trash, turning his sights on Ganondorf, who began to cower as he recognized his attacker.

" _ **Fight me.**_ " The Fierce Deity boomed. " _ **If you're ready to die.**_ "

* * *

 **ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?**

 **I love how it went from a normal day, to a little bit different, then from 0 to 100 real quick.**

 **That...was so worth the hours upon hours of writing and rewriting. Imagine if I had included this in the previous chapter, it'd be so long. XD**

 **Link singing was a nice last minute addition, since I'm horrible at dance scenes. I like " _Dragonhearted_ ", it's a great song.**

 **I bet he's thinking "I was _Wearing_ that mask this entire time!?"**

 **I've been wanting Sheikah Zelda for so damn long, but I couldn't find a good moment to put it in perfectly. I did hint at it a bit. Then there's shade going fierce deity on Ganon's ass. Poetry!**

 **Ganondorf was playing the Twilight Princess version of the Hyrule Castle theme, it's very sinister and fitting for this.**

 **Ask me any questions while you digest all that's happened. It's a length chapter (Nearly 7,000 words)**

 **To keep the suspense up...The next chapter will be out next Monday. Have a fun week! :D**


	25. Battle of the Ball

**_So here we were again._**

 ** _The Powerful King of Evil._**

 ** _The Wise Princess._**

 ** _The Courageous Knight._**

 ** _The Fallen Hero._**

 ** _And_ _Me._**

 ** _The Igniter of this Conflict._**

 ** _The Crux. The Core._**

 ** _The Shade._**

* * *

People had gotten the hint, making haste to escape with their lives as Two battles raged around them. The Champions, without their weapons, used their own strengths to aid the guards to help them escape. It was enough as they valiantly fought off the Yiga attempting to cut off the exits.

Soon, they managed to get everyone out, leaving themselves, the soldiers, and the other Heroes to fight off the onslaught of Yiga Footsoldiers and Blademasters.

* * *

The Piano struck a sour note as Sparks shrew off the holy blade as Ganondorf parried a heavy swing, the force behind the blow forcing him to his knee. The Fierce Deity he faced spun his double-helix sword into an ice-pick grip, bashing him in the face with the pommel.

Stunned, blood flowing from his nose and into his palm, the evil king watched through his fingers as the hero corrected his grip and swung down in a killing blow. Struggling, he lifted his sword just in time to block the swing before it could connect, the concussive force generated by it blowing him across the floor.

As he back up, he watched his opponent walk towards him. It was a slow walk, with heavy footfalls as his boots crunched on the broken marble floor.

The Yiga attempted to aid their king, but their efforts were dashed when the Deity slashed casually, hot beams of light erupting from his sword and through the Footsoldiers. The wounds black and charred from the blinding hot energy that ripped the Yiga in twain.

A Blademaster swung his own sword, the razor wind from the blade glancing off the deity's armor without so much as a scratch. His second attempt was a more realistic horizontal swipe, which met his target's gauntlet and shattered on impact when he casually lifted his hand to block.

The same hand instantly seized him by the throat and lifted the smaller man in the air, his grip closing on their larynx.

" ** _My part is done._** " His dark voice murmured, blood seeping down his hand as the Yiga thrashed, his mask falling off and blood flowing from his mouth, yellow eyes wide in fear. " ** _No Reputation to taint. No wide-eyed idealists to impress._** "

 ** _Kraak!_**

Blood spewed forth as the Yiga's limp body was dropped like a piece of trash, the Deity staring the evil king down with blank eyes.

" ** _My mercy has ebbed, but my courage has not._** "

Ganondorf raised his hand, the two fused shadows on his belt glowing with a dark magic as he seized out at his opponent. This too, was shrugged off as red lightning bounced harmlessly off the Fierce Deity's body, his calm expression never changing.

" ** _My turn._** "

His hand raised up, and in a flash of golden light, the Triforce mark on his hand encased Ganondorf. His limbs were locked in place as a 3D barrier of the Triforce trapped him. His jailer crossing the room in a flash, sword reared back.

And laid into him with a series of painful slashes, blue marks criss-crossing his body as the rush continued for several solid seconds, ending with a mighty thrust that destroyed the prison and launched the king of evil through the doors and into the foyer.

A fused shadow separated from his belt just before, clattering onto the cracked marble floor as it's owner went flying away.

The Fierce Deity stopped to consider the artifact, before chasing after his target, hellbent on ending him.

* * *

Twilight, still winded from the long fall and massive energy drain that Ganondorf inflicted on him, slowly stumbled to his feet and ascended the stairs, his hand fumbling for his sword.

He drew the blade and began to slowly approach a Yiga Footsoldier whose back was to him.

Only for a figure in Sheikah clothing to leap onto the assassin, knocking him to the ground, and promptly shove a fistful of needles through his mask.

They glanced up at him for a moment, their green eyes studying him for injuries, before nodding. Their face covered by a dark blue face mask, their blonde ponytail swishing as they moved.

It didn't take much for him to recognize her.

It was Zelda under that mask.

His eyes darted to the side as a Yiga screamed for blood, swinging his sickle down on the confused hero. Twilight turned his back, the Sickle sparking off the back of his armor. He promptly spun back and buried his sword to the hilt in his stomach, his tolerance for this cult at it's lowest.

Link was in the same alley, feeling no remorse as he butchered their forces. He was sore and his body ached for a rest, but he was able to keep up with the much healthier Zelda, who's sheikah abilities seemed on par with Impa...

Oh...It made sense now.

The top windows had been shattered and more Yiga poured in, attacking in swarms that Master Sword thankfully kept up with, meeting the demand with it's blue glow and razor edge.

He turned, thrusting the blade out, to find it's edge placed against the side of Zelda's neck. Her own arm was out, holding a needle in an ice-pick grip, the point against his own neck.

"Three on your left." She said.

"Two on both sides." He replied.

They nodded in unison.

Link turned, swiping down sideways to take down one. Dodging a sickle, he cracked his shield across the assailant's face, breaking his neck. Then with a cry, he shoved the blade upwards through the last one's jaw. He found it necessary to let out a battle cry in the very much dead Assassin's face before kicking his lifeless corpse down the stairs.

Zelda turned, kicking herself upwards and in the face of the Assassin behind her, stabbing him the chin with her needles before slamming him into the floor. Her knee on his chest, she whipped up and tossed the last three expertly, taking down two more as they closed in on her. The last one charging at her, her hands going outwards to meet his stomach as a blast of holy energy blew him off the platform and onto the hard floor below.

* * *

While this battle raged on, the figure in the back only watched, Amber eyes wide with fear and confusion. Agahnim steeled his figure as the attackers noticed him among the shadows, his body numb even as his hands reached for the short-blade on his back.

That was the Fierce Deity, the man who had captured him before...when he was alive. It was impossible, as was the other Hero's presence. Twilight, which he had called himself, seemed only slightly older than the young adventurer who had slain him during the Twilight War.

How were these two monsters who had caused him so much dread and pain still alive? It was beyond even his own power to last that long without reincarnation.

Nevertheless, he sought to ally with them, not fear them.

The hate he felt was gone, he wasn't Ganondorf nor was he Ganon.

He was something better.

Stronger even.

Agahnim breathed out a harsh breath he had been holding, finding his blade in the neck of a Yiga Footsoldier. Yanking it out, he flicked his wrist, his own magic swaying the weak minded Assassins to his side, their red uniforms glowing blue to signify the change in allegiance. They instantly began brutally attacking their own side, as Agahnim walked through the carnage without care.

He had never liked the clan, he preferred the Bokoblins and Moblins. Their wild ways yet refined civilization was something that made him feel welcome when he wasn't anywhere else.

But the Yiga's skills did not go unnoticed by him. They would be useful as allies, but their undying devotion would never turn to him, the failed resurrection of their king.

But all it took was a little magical nudge and their minds were his.

Funny how that works.

As he descended the stairs, he noticed that his counterpart, the successfully resurrected Ganon, had dropped a piece of his power. Agahnim raised his hand, the Fused Shadow flying to his palm. He cupped and observed the artifact, feeling power surge through his palms.

He casually drew his short blade and impaled the Yiga Footsoldier sneaking up on him, kicking the body down the stairs for good measure, all without breaking stride or even looking away from the item in his hands.

Clipping it to his belt, he turned to look at the ground floor. The Champions and Hyrule Soldiers were doing great against the stealth oriented Yiga. The Lieutenant, a newcomer as he heard, had joined them and led his troops in battle, even in an enclosed space.

The Champions had no weapons at first but were given some by the soldiers. He swayed his hand at a Footsoldier about to attack Riju, who was still a bit new to combat. After her attacker was switched to their side, she gave him thanks with a wave.

Returning the gesture, Agahnim looked up the stairs. The Princess and her two knights seemed to be doing fine as well, the swarms of Yiga seemed to be finally thinning out, some even retreating from the slaughter.

Link however, the younger one in green, seemed to be lagging behind his allies, his attacks slow and very readable.

Was he wounded already? That didn't seem right...

Agahnim swiftly took down another assailant, climbing back up the stairs to regroup. With a flick of the wrist, he turned two more Yiga to his side and sent them off. Once on the elevated platform, he held his hand out to Link's back, using his magic to heal him quickly.

* * *

Link had to stop his assault for a moment, the soreness in his ribs and body disappearing, the exhaustion that weighed him down all but vanishing. He looked down at his hands, the pale flesh that had slightly regained color in the past day had fully vanished, his skin returning to it's normal hue.

He was all better in a matter of seconds.

He turned around, coming face to face, or face to mask in this case, with Agahnim. His hand was out with a light magic sweeping towards him, a healing type with a greater intensity than Levia's.

"Thank you." He inclined his head.

"No problem, watch out for the blue-colored Yiga, they're on our side." Agahnim said, sheathing his short blade.

"Blue-colored?" Link repeated.

Agahnim forced his hand out, just past Link's face. When the Knight turned, he saw a Yiga about to slash down on him. But the Assassin had stopped, and gradually, his red uniform began to glow blue. He dropped his arms and instantly began to assault his fellow clan members.

"Oh..." Link blinked. "I'll keep it in mind."

The last wave of Yiga poured in, Agahnim and Link going back to back as they surrounded them both.

"You as good with a weapon as you are with magic?" Link inquired.

Agahnim nodded and snapped his fingers to summon his trident, holding it in a his form 3 stance with the points held upwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was busy absolutely mauling the Yiga who had sought him out specifically. Ganondorf obviously didn't like him especially and must've ordered them to focus on him alone.

It was bad call on his part.

As he pulled his sword out of an over-zealous Footsoldier's chest, he noticed a Blademaster in the reflection of his sword, he had enough time to tuck and roll out of the way of his wind-cleaver and back onto his feet. The Razor wind clipping his ear and drawing blood.

That only served to piss him off more.

"You're gonna die right now!" He growled, features turning feral. "Like... **a Dog!** "

He lept forward, transforming into a wolf mid-jump and tackling the Blademaster in a flurry of fur, claws, and sharp teeth. The latter sinking into the flimsy cloth they called armor and into the Blademaster's throat, feeling the warm flow of his blood in his mouth as he brutally ripped the flesh away.

With a savage growl, he turned his bloody maw to the other Yiga.

* * *

Zelda felt the flow of combat shift around her, her time spent with the now younger Impa was paying off in full as the flurries of blades and blood didn't even touch her.

Honestly, her training began because she didn't want Link to worry about her when alone or so that if there was a threat, she'd have to stay on the sidelines while they dealt with it because her powers were faded.

It was a complete accident when her powers re-awoke during a sparring session, but it was an opportunity, as Impa called it, to incorporate some of her powers into the training itself.

Which turned out well as she sent blasts of magic into the Yiga Clan attacking Her Kingdom. Her Citizens. Her Friends.

In her scholarly and royal mindset, she felt a bit sick about killing another human being. But Impa had taught her that if she showed hesitation, they would kill her right then and there. It was a sad lesson, but it held a lot of truth these days.

She had bitterly accepted that fact.

Yet, even as she dodged and attacked, she didn't feel like she was in control of her own actions. It was like she was a passenger in the experience, watching through the eyes of a stranger as they did battle and slew countless adversaries.

Her thoughts were shatter when a hand seized her throat and hoisted her upwards, watching through her green eyes as the face of the Yiga Clan Master came into view. Strum, having recovered from being swatted aside by the Fierce Deity, decided to attack the Princess and cripple the Kingdom.

At least then, they would have some victory here today.

Honestly, it was sad to see him barely begin his evil gloating and long-winded speech when he felt the pain of a poison course through his veins. His gaze looking down at the Princess' arms to find that she'd jabbed a fistful of poison needles into his chest, the red cloth he wore wet from his own blood.

He coughed and released her, falling to his hands and knees as the poison did it's work, his vision darkening and breathing becoming shallow. He attempted to push himself up, only to feel a foot on the back of his head, keeping him down. Two spears points were placed on both sides of his neck, those of soldiers who peeled off from the ending battle to aid their Princess.

It was a sight that scared the Yiga and was worthy of a painting. The Princess, her sheikah garb unscuffed and without a drop of blood on it, her golden hair tied back, mouth covered, and green eyes staring down, her foot placed on the back of the Clan master's head to keep him down.

Stuck at two points of death, Strum collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Without their leader, the Yiga turned tail and escaped with what was left of their honor. The battle waned and ended, with mountains of Yiga corpses littering the ball room.

The Heroes, soldiers, and Champion's converged on the Princess, looking down at the incapacitated Clan Master.

"Is he dead?" Link inquired, nudging Strum with his foot.

Zelda shook her head. "It's a paralysis poison, he'll be out of commission for a while. Guards, get him to the dungeon and get someone in here to clean up this mess."

"Yes ma'am!" They bowed and carried Strum's motionless body away.

Link finally turned to the Princess and looked her up and down, her Shiekah garb showing off an athletic form that he had no idea she possessed. After all, she was a scholar, not a fighter.

Not that he didn't mind.

"I don't wanna say you surprised me, Princess." He remarked. "But then I'd be lying. I assume Impa had a hand in this?"

"She trained me, yes." Zelda nodded, pulling down the blue face mask. "Since my powers were inert, I decided to begin training with her so I could still help you even without my powers. It was sheer coincidence when they resurfaced during training."

"I would've taken it in stride, combine your powers with your training and you'd be unstoppable." He looked around at the carnage. "As evidenced by the bodies around us."

"Indeed." She frowned, crossing her arms. "While taking a life brings a sick feeling to my stomach, it is sometimes necessary."

"Yes." Link nodded. "I don't take pleasure in it either, Princess."

Twilight walked up to them, in his human form again, blood staining his mouth and hands.

"Him, on the other hand." Link tensed. "I think he has a serious problem when it comes to battle."

Twilight raised his eyebrow, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looking to the side. "Why the hell didn't the turrets activate?"

Agahnim walked up, eyes behind his mask calculating. "Ganon's magic was able to deactivate them, but he isn't powerful enough to turn them to his side. Same with the guardians."

Zelda looked over at him, surprised by his knowledge. The bloody spear on his back proof that he aided in their battle. Nevertheless, Ganondorf was still a problem.

"How did he come back anyway?" She mused, cupping her chin. "I sealed away Calamity Ganon, so Ganondorf should've gone as well-"

"No!" Agahnim hissed. "That man is not Ganondorf, he disgraces that name. He is Ganon, driven and alive only by Malice."

Twilight promptly walked over and slugged Agahnim across the face, knocking his mask off and making him fall to the floor clutching his bleeding jaw.

"Agahnim!" Riju attempted to help him, only to be stopped by the point of Twilight's sword, the former hero giving her a glare that could kill.

Silently, she backed away.

Twilight grasped the mage's chin and lifted his face for all of them to see.

The face of Ganondorf Dragmire.

"What..!? But...how!?" Zelda gasped, looking at the Gerudo chief, feeling betrayed. "Riju!"

"Do not blame her!" Agahnim swatted Twilight's hand away. "If you want me dead, so be it, but leave her out of this!"

"Good enough for me." Twilight growled, raising his sword up.

"No!" Riju yelled. "You...have to stop the other one first!"

"Shade has that covered." Twilight retorted, unmoved.

The blade came down...and flew across the room as Link barged in with his shield, knocking the blade away and bruising Twilight's hands.

"Wild!" He growled, stepping back.

" _Enough_! He healed me and if he meant harm, he wouldn't have done so." Link shouted. "I say we hear him out and if anyone wants to object, let's hear it!"

Twilight glared at his descendant, before walking off to retrieve his sword. The Champions were skeptical, but intent to listen.

"I agree with Link." Sidon said. "This is a curious situation and we shouldn't act so hastily."

"Seconded." Yunobo agreed.

Teba and Riju nodded and Zelda, while cautious, agreed as well. Riju and Link both helped Agahnim up, he was taller than Riju, around Link's height. His hood had fallen off as well, he did resemble a younger Ganondorf, his hair was messy and simply looked like a shorter version of Link's.

"Now...Ganondorf-"

"Call me Agahnim." The male Gerudo muttered, wiping his bloody chin. "Only when Ganon dies will I take that name again."

"Alright, Agahnim." Link placed a hand on his shoulder. "What exactly is happening?"

* * *

The night air was chilly as Ganon was tossed about like a ragdoll, the foyer had been long abandoned by their battle and it poured out into the night air, on an elevated platform that overlooked Castle Town.

" ** _It was always me, wasn't it?_** " The Fierce Deity mused, heavy footsteps getting closer. " ** _It was I who exposed your plot. It was I who wiped out your army. It was I who beat you down and dragged you to Arbiter in chains._** "

Ganon struggled to his feet, his strength fleeting and coming in short bursts. This man, if he even was a man, was without a doubt that same person he described.

He hit harder than a Goron, was faster than a Zora, and was lighter than a Deku Scrub. The heavy-set king didn't stand a chance back then and he didn't stand a chance now...

But maybe...

" _ **I am your Grim Reaper.**_ " The Deity growled, hoisting him up by the neck. " ** _And I say your time has come, Ganondorf._** "

Ganondorf looked up, a crimson glow shone off his amber eyes, his bloody lips curled into a smile.

"Not yet..." He chuckled, his body vanishing into black and red particles.

The Fierce Deity dropped his empty hand, staring at the palm he'd held the king with. His blank gaze looking up, the sickly red glow of the Blood Moon reflecting off his white eyes.

" ** _It doesn't matter how far you travel, Ganondorf._** "

He clenched his fist, sharp teeth gritted.

" ** _I will find you again..._** "

Dropping his hand, he turned heel and walked back up to the Castle, head low and gaze steeled in determination.

" _ **A** **nd I will end your life.**_ "

Perhaps, he would stay in this world a bit longer.

A god among mortals once again.

* * *

 **A short little chapter, but still good.**

 **So that's the truth of it, the Yiga screwed up big time and accidentally revived TWO Ganondorfs. One still fueled by Hate and Malice, the other devoid of either.**

 **I wanted to have Shade summon the spirits of the masks when he was the Fierce Deity. The mental image of Ganon being tag-teamed by a Goron and Zora was awesome, but the thought of him being attacked by a Deku Scrub was just too much for me. XD**

 **I did allow him to use the Triforce Slash from SSB. Kinda explains where Wild!Link got his flurry rush from.**

 **Now, Riju was against Agahnim at first. (Remember, his first meeting had him put a knife to her throat and threaten her.) But after explaining the situation, she was more willing to trust him. Him being a Male Gerudo might've had something to do with it.**

 **This is end of the Saga, the name of the next one will be released later this week.**

 **Also, I am changing the name of the Saga since I had planned for it to be more shorter and just have a big epic battle with Ganon at the end, but I've got more plans for this. So this is officially the end of the " Festival Saga" now.**


	26. -Shadow of Hyrule Saga-

**Part 1 of 2 of the "Hyrule" Arc**

* * *

 _ **With the attack on Hyrule Castle, the newly resurrected Ganon has officially declared war on the Hyrule and it's Heroes.**_

 _ **Using the Yiga Clan and Monster Hordes to plant forts and strongholds in the wilds, mountains, deserts, and ruins of Hyrule. He slowly embraces the land with a sickly grasp of darkness, with Monsters and Yiga attacking from these new fortresses with no mercy.**_

 _ **Agahnim, the younger counterpart to the revived evil king, sees these actions and urges the Princess to use her newfound army to combat these attacks and Ganon's forces, noting that with 3 Heroes of Legend, Himself, and her own skills that a campaign could very well push Ganon back.**_

 _ **And even lead them to his new home in this Era.**_

* * *

 **Inspired by "Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor" and "Hyrule Warriors".**


	27. Buried Hatchets and Branding Magic

Destiny is not a matter of Chance.

It is a matter of Choice.

It is not a thing to be waited for.

It is a thing to be achieved.

* * *

It was morning...

Fear gripped the kingdom like a chilling dead hand. The entire Castle and town below it were on full alert, with soldiers marching through the streets and reactivated Guardians scouring the perimeter. The Yiga Agahnim had turned to their side had snapped out of their brainwashing and were promptly arrested and escorted to the dungeon.

Princess Zelda sighed into her palm, the weight of the situation grating at her already raw nerves. The Champions had gone back to their Divine Beasts to make sure their people and passengers were alright, leaving her and company to think.

They had moved far into the Castle, to a hidden room behind a wall that gave them utmost privacy in this desperate hour. Her skin crawled as the cold air seeped out as they stepped through the hidden panel.

Inside was a table and a few wooden, padded chairs. It was a panic room back in the day, it still technically was, not that anyone was really panicking.

Agahnim's explanation had been cut off when the Castle Guard ushered them away, even though they had shown that they were perfectly capable of pushing their attackers back.

Nevertheless, the Privacy this gave them was undeniable given the circumstances and nature of their Yiga enemies. Twilight lit a lone torch on the wall, illuminating the gloomy room.

Agahnim settled in a chair at the end of the table, running a hand through his red hair, the golden gem in the circlet he wore shining in the dim light.

Shade had followed them, staying back and walking tall in his Fierce Deity form. Soldiers and Servants alike were intimidated by him enough to back away whenever he passed. Twilight himself seemed shocked that his mentor had decided to stay, but took it in stride.

When they entered the room, he hung back in the shadows, his white eyes glowing in the sheet of darkness.

Twilight placed his hands flat on the table, sapphire eyes glaring at the male gerudo across the table.

"Continue, before I lose my patience." He growled.

Agahnim graced him with a glance of annoyance, before restarting from the beginning.

"I awoke only a few months ago, wearing black armor, with a Trident in my hand. My memories came back slowly, yet my body acted on it's own while my mind wandered. I slaughtered my resurrectors, finding myself journeying out into the desert, leaving behind the blood and gore of the Yiga."

He thought for a moment.

"I wandered for a bit, finding that my memories were quite old and the Era I had lived in was long gone." He frowned. "The hatred and malice that drove me to conquer Hyrule was gone because of an error in the ritual."

"Which was?" Link asked, seated two chairs away.

"They had revived me with the blood of both you and your ancestor, Twilight." He frowned. "This brought me back as myself, just...innocent. If you will."

" ** _And what of Ganon?_** " Shade boomed from his corner.

"I had to look into it since he was revived elsewhere, after I was brought back. He was revived the same way, but with a jar of pure liquid malice." His expression became grim. "You saw his left eye, how it just swam with that murky substance. I'd assume that stuff destroyed the good in Link's blood and brought him back as he...We'd always been."

He waved his hand. "So, I sought you out to warn you. Little did I know he would attack during your party."

"We really should've anticipated that."

"Listen, we need to track him down. End him and his forces while we can."

Twilight grumbled. "Don't think that makes me trust you, I still think you need to be six-feet under." He turned around. "Right, Shade?"

The Deity didn't respond, instead studying Agahnim with a passive glance. He stepped forward, heavy boots creaking on the wood floor as he moved past Twilight and down the table, looking down at the seated gerudo, who became more and more nervous at the close proximity to his former enemy.

" ** _What would you have us do? A war doesn't seem right, Gerudo._** "

"War does not determine who is right, only who is left." Agahnim retorted. "War is fear cloaked in courage. You know that better than I, Hero."

" ** _..._** " Shade frowned, eyes narrowed. " ** _I do indeed._** "

"Shade, you're not seriously agreeing with this monster, are you!?" Twilight exclaimed.

" ** _War is hell, Twilight._** " Shade responded, holding his hand up. " ** _But the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. I do believe Agahnim and myself could aid in this strategy with our magic abilities._** "

Twilight threw his hands up in disgust, walking to the corner of the room in a huff. Zelda and Link watched him idly, before turning back to Agahnim, who's face held no malice towards the antagonizing former hero.

" ** _It's best if we interrogate one of the Yiga in the dungeons._** " Shade remarked. " ** _Especially their clan leader._** "

"It's gonna be tough to get him to talk though." Link noted, scratching under his cap. "If that's even a possibility."

" ** _Like I said, We shall handle it._** " Shade said firmly, moving away to let the Gerudo stand up.

* * *

All of them left the room and moved down into the Dungeons. Agahnim walked ahead and alongside Twilight, keeping pace with the former Hero. They were about the same height, so he had no problem seeing the hate in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Twilight growled.

"To apologize." Agahnim said simply.

"Pfft, for what?"

"Everything." He frowned. "With Midna and all the sorrow and worry I burdened you with. I wasn't myself, I was driven by malice and I would never have done those things I wasn't."

"And?" Twilight said, unimpressed.

"And well...If we had met in different circumstances back then, I think we would've been good friends." He smiled a bit. "Would...you mind us starting over? I don't want any hate between us anymore."

Twilight glanced at him questioningly.

Then with a shrug and sigh, nodded his head. "Fine, sorry for giving you so much trouble. I'm normally much laid back, but I don't like the circumstances right now."

"Heh, me either." Agahnim smiled, which Twilight returned.

The underground cells and rooms had gone through extensive renovations, having been hit the worst by the Calamity above. Torches lined the walls, illuminating the murky halls.

" ** _Everyone, hold a moment._** " Shade stopped suddenly, slowly turning around to face them.

"Something wrong?" Agahnim inquired.

"... ** _No, but I must ask everyone something._** " He narrowed his eyes, moving his hand outwards with the palm down. " ** _Hold out your right hand._** "

Everyone did so; Link, Zelda, Twilight, and Agahnim held out their hands, the three black triangles of the Triforce ever present on their skin.

Shade's entire Triforce glowed, albeit with a subtle dark tint to it.

Zelda's bottom left one glowed bright, recognizing that her power had been re-awoken.

Link and Twilight's bottom right one also glowed, the former's a dim gold, the latter's a murky gold to show his Twili magic.

Agahnim's top one glowed nearly the brightest, almost as much as the Princess'.

" ** _Interesting..._** " Shade mused, withdrawing his hand. " ** _It appears the Triforce still resides within us all, despite the fact that only three should possess a piece._** "

"Is that bad?"

" ** _Not at all, it could even prove useful in the future._** " He inclined his head. " ** _Let's continue on._** "

They did so, coming to the string of cells that held the Yiga prisoners. They had seven in total, two footsoldiers, two Blademasters, and the Clan-Master, Strum. An entire company of soldiers patrolled this single corridor, fully aware of how dangerous their prisoners could be.

And yet, one Yiga was against the bar reaching out towards Zelda, a panicked, remorseful look on his face.

"Princess! Please...Forgive us!" He pleaded, his voice heavy with sorrow. "They tainted our minds and controlled our bodies to attack, we had no choice!"

"It is true m'lady!" Another cried.

"What?" She blinked. "What do you mean, 'they tainted our minds'?"

" ** _Do you believe so many would serve Ganon willingly?_** " Shade inquired. " ** _Few of the Yiga are Sheikah, I can sense it. Most were Hylians, kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming loyal to the Evil King. He has multiple histories of doing this._** "

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

" ** _Agahnim has the magical ability to undo the brainwashing and turn them back to our side..._** " Shade went quiet. " _ **A power only available to Wraiths, if I am correct.**_ "

"You are. However, the leaders of the Yiga are indeed evil...so far gone that any trace of their former selves are too far buried or eradicated to be brought back." Agahnim noted.

"We...killed...innocent people?" Zelda realized, horrified.

Link's face contorted with anger. "That...No way...!"

Agahnim strode over to the cell containing all the captured Yiga, including those that attacked Link before. He waved his hand, a fine blue-gold light dancing from his head and to their heads. All of them simultaneously grabbed at their heads in pain.

"They speak the truth." He confirmed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

" ** _If it is any comfort. It is better to die than live under a spell._** " Shade murmured. " ** _It's an experience I know well._** "

"I..." Zelda couldn't muster anymore words, the shock of this truth hitting her full force. She simply turned and stared into space, sobbing quietly. While Link comforted her, The others turned to the other Cell, where Strum sat in the darkness.

"Bring him out." Twilight instructed the nearby jailer. They nodded and unlocked the cell, two soldiers dragging the weary Strum out and into the hall, his hands bound with metal chains.

Almost instantly, several soldiers became tense, ready to stop any possible uprising or surprise attack the Clan-Master could enact.

None came fortunately, as he looked up to face his captors, his mask long gone, showing off his red facial tattoos, black hair, and short jagged beard.

"Ganon is planning something, Strum." Agahnim said, glaring. "I know you know what that is, so you're gonna tell me and I'll make sure this isn't too painful."

Strum promptly spat in his face. "Piss off, abomination."

Agahnim wiped his face off, grabbing Strum by the chin and drawing his short blade, running the sharp edge along his cheek, blood leaking from the wound.

"Alright, which ear should go first then?" He murmured, pushing the blade down on his right ear.

" _ **Agahnim.**_ " Shade said calmly, distracting the Gerudo. " ** _Let's not be barbaric, we have simpler ways of doing this, remember?_** "

"...Yes, that's right." Agahnim frowned, standing up and sheathing his blade.

"Do you plan on tickling me?" Strum taunted.

"No, you are tainted by darkness." Agahnim said, looking at his right hand. "I'll bring you to the light once more."

"What does tha- ** _AHHHH!_** "

Strum screamed in agony as Agahnim forced his right hand onto his face, a dark gold magic swirling from his Triforce and onto the Clan-Master's face, his amber eyes slowly changing to blue.

Link and Zelda turned back and watched in horror as brilliant red, gold, and blue light erupted from his eyes and mouth, his pained expression morphing into a shocked one as Agahnim's appearance seemed to change for a split moment, his hair becoming a long mess of flames, eyes sunken and dark with his jaw seemingly missing. Two horns grew from his temple, pointed upwards. Then, during that moment, time froze to a standstill. The lights and magic disappearing as Agahnim spoke in a hushed tone, his normal form returning.

" ** _You serve Hyrule now...!_** "

Time resumed, Agahnim withdrawing his hand from Strum's cheek. The Clan-Master frozen in place with a golden triforce branded on the side of his cheek, his eyes and facial tattoos glowing an unnatural blue.

The Gerudo knelt and unlocked his bindings, the Clan-Master immediately moving to one knee and bowing his head.

"I...serve...Hyrule now." He spoke, voice hushed and unnatural.

"Did you..?" Link asked, watching Zelda with concern as she turned back around.

"Yes. Like Shade said, I can undo Ganon's brainwashing. But for those who're too far gone, I can instead permanently change their allegiance so they serve me, or in this case, Hyrule." Agahnim explained. "He'll still be himself once the initial shock wears off, but for now he'll follow any order he's given."

Twilight and Shade gave each other knowing glances.

Strum stood up, observing his new leaders with a curious gaze.

"Now, Strum. Tell us what Ganon is planning, spare no details."

"Ganon originally planned to assassinate the Princess and Heroes at the Ball, however the presence of the Fierce Deity has forced him to change to his backup plan."

" ** _Which is?_** "

"War." Strum began to speak more naturally. "He wants to set up impenetrable fortresses around the kingdom, in each province so he can oppress any resistance from the populace, as he's been done in by a Resistance before."

"Makes sense." Twilight remarked. "Where are these fortresses located?"

"The-"

Before he could finish, Tennessee rushed in from the halls, hollering for the Princess in a frantic tone. This intrusion snapped the Princess out of her trance.

"Oh! Lieutenant, calm yourself!" She held her hand out. "What is the problem?"

"It's the Towers! They're collapsing!"

* * *

Tennessee led them up through the castle and to the platform outside the Sanctum, observing the vast expanse of Hyrule around them.

The Central tower was the first to go, slowly loosing it's color and slowly receding into the ground.

"They're not collapsing." Link said, eyes wide. "They're going back into the ground."

One by one, every tower in view slowly sank back into their original position, before Link had raised them. The land was soon devoid of their presence.

Then, it was in the company of a much darker one.

In the place of the Tower's, black structures began to rise, formed by a dark magic as they rose up to the size of the tower's themselves.

"Is that?" Twilight began.

" ** _Ganon's Magic. Those structures look just like his Castle._** " Shade growled.

"No, not that. _That!_ " Twilight pointed to the west, across the river.

From the depths of the Breach of Demise, a massive black mass arose and moved across the bridge and river into Hyrule Field. It moved slowly away from them and towards the Fortress, the black gates opening to let them inside.

"Is that...Malice?" Zelda inquired, shocked.

"No...Bokoblins." Agahnim gripped the railing. "Dammit! They said they wouldn't side with him!"

"Wait, you talked with Bokoblins?" Link looked at him with a curious expression.

"Probably." Twilight remarked. "I've known Monsters who could speak our language quite well. Do they have a leader like the Bulbins?"

"Yes, he is simply known as King Bokoblin. Named himself after the one in your era." Agahnim pushed off the rail, still watching the far away fort. "Damn, if they get rooted in, we'll never be able to take them down."

He turned to Zelda. "Princess, you need to gather your troops and take these fortresses down quickly."

"But we can't just..."

"Princess, listen to reason!" He cried. "If you don't act now, you'll have Monsters and Yiga at your doorstep, never mind the countless forts all over Hyrule that can attack the Towns and Stbles. Kakariko and Hateno. People will die!"

Zelda stared down at her feet, fists clenched. She was shaking, in either fear or fury.

"Why are you so bent on fighting yourself?" Twilight asked, watching as Link tried to comfort her again.

"I am devoid of the Malice and Hate that made me Ganon, and I've only ever sought to help my People and make peace between humans and monsters." He murmured. "But it's destiny and malice that made me the monster I was, and Ganon is that side of me that I wish to bury. Forever."

"...Then we shall fight." Zelda said suddenly, looking up.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Tennessee said in shock. "Can we even face a task like that?"

"With proper aid, we can not only do that, we can do so flawlessly." Link stated, his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "How many troops are battle ready?"

Tennessee stopped for a moment, seeming to think.

"Thirty Thousand, above average." He frowned. "But there's not nearly enough to take and hold each fortress."

"...Maybe we won't have to!" Agahnim suggested. "The monsters of Hyrule have society of strength, they follow the strongest fighter. As for the Yiga, all I have to do is control the leader, and they won't harm a soul. If all else fails, we destroy the fortress proper."

"And what of the Castle?"

" ** _Leave about Five Thousand Troops here._** " Shade said. " _ **Do that, plus the Bokoblins at the Fortress if we can ally with them, and all will be well.**_ "

"Yeah." Twilight agreed. "The Champion's can run things while we're gone. I can warp to them if we need assistance."

Zelda nodded, staring off the railing to the Fortresses dotting the landscape. A sour pit in her stomach, she steeled up, determined to see this through.

To protect her kingdom and her friends.

"Tomorrow, the first Fortress falls."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **A bit mediocre, but it gets the job done.**

 **I'm back in school! Yay...Not really. :(**

 **Anyway, the concept of Brainwashing _is_ from Zelda proper, but I put a little spin on it.**

 **Alot of things from this saga will be similar to elements from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor/War. I've played a lot of that game this past week and I love the idea of branding Orcs and controlling entire armies.**

 **Something I really wanna do is have Shade not be able to keep a physical form, so he has to bind with Link (Since Twilight isn't really alive anyway.) Link then gets magical powers and can even brand/brainwash enemies like Agahnim. Which is similar to what the Wraith in Middle Earth does.**

 **I might do that...**

 **Don't get me wrong, while there will be elements like that, I'm also bringing back elements from Breath of the Wild itself, since I've strayed a bit away from that premise. The Survival elements and Memories are gonna have a return and things such as the previous champions and other Lore elements will come into play.**

 **So no, this won't just be Hyrule Warriors and Shadow of Mordor in Breath of the Wild. (That'd be an awesome game though.)**

 **It's just...Breath of the Wild with a little bit of Hyrule Warriors and Shadow of Mordor added in. :D**

 **I promise I won't stray far, pinkie-swear!**


	28. Stressed Mind Stressed Body

"-these men and women were taken from their homes, away from their families. They were stripped of their identity and forced to serve Ganon against their wills.

As such, in their honor, we shall bury them here, with the highest honors the kingdom can afford. We will find their families and allow them to be laid to rest in their hometowns.

We will support all decisions made by the relatives of the deceased, and we shall honor those who died for a cause they were forced to believe in.

Thank you."

* * *

The thunderous applause echoing throughout the crowded square still remained in her mind.

When morning came, the townspeople called for a speech with a frightened ferocity. The Princess honored their wishes and revealed to them the truth as to what occured inside the Castle during the ball.

That Ganon had brainwashed innocents into following him and that Hyrule itself would be going to war with his army to avenge the families of the desceased and prevent anymore civilian deaths.

The Yiga bodies, those who were identified, were given back to their families so they might be buried in their hometown. While those not identified would be buried in the Castle Town Graveyard, with royal honors.

Whether this imposed a positive light on the Princess, she didn't seem to know.

But judging from the applause, it most certainly had.

Now, she was walking through the Castle. Long having changed out of her Sheikah Garb and into a modest dress. She'd spent a bit in her study, working on gadgets to pass the time and relieve her stress. She watched as the Army went through a few last drills before they would move out at Noon.

Then she was called to the Sanctum. It appeared that the Noble class, the dukes and whatnot of outside kingdoms, had found her rule...lacking.

They had called for a king.

Her face was red with agitation, the weight of events already taking their toll on her phsyce, but that discussion was the breaking point.

Now that she thought ofi t, Link must've felt the same way all those years ago when he was weighed down by responsiblilty, yet he had dealt with grief enough then to block out his emotions.

While she had her traumas, she had never put emotion-blocking to a practice.

Perhaps she'd ask him for some pointers.

She went down the hallway that contained both their rooms, entering her own and changing into her Champion's Tunic. She then walked across the hall to Link's. The door was slightly open, but she knocked on the threshold anyway as a matter of courtesy.

"Come in." He called.

She did so, shutting the door behind her. Link was standing near his desk, his foot up on a chair as he tightened his boots and bracers, the blue gleam of his freshly-repaired Champion's tunic glinting from the sunlight coming in through the window. His hylian hood folded back behind his head.

To her surprise, Shade was there too. He was in his original, ghostly form, staring out the window and across the vast landscape of Hyrule. He turned in a quick reflex to face her, the leaves and ivy covering his armor rustling quietly.

" ** _Princess._** " He nodded his head, his ghastly voice echoing, far different from the Fierce Deity's baritone.

"Shade." She returned the greeting with a bow. "May Link and I have a moment?"

The warrior nodded again, walking past her with the sounds of clanking and clicking of armor and bones. It was an odd sound to hear, but luckily it ended as soon as he shut the door behind him.

Zelda turned to Link, who had just finished adjusting his bracers and was running a hand down the blue fabric of the tunic. He began to strap the Master Sword and Hylian Shield to his back when he spoke, his haunted sapphire eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Something wrong, Zel?" He inquired.

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch at his little nickname for her, he must be in a good mood.

Though, she probably was gonna ruin it...

"Link, do you think we should do this?" She said. "I mean...Is it really such a good course of action to take the fight to Ganon when we've only just got the Kingdom back on track, not to mention the army is still relatively new to this. I don't want to lose everything again-"

"Whoa, _whoa_!" Link waved his hands. "Calm down, Zelda. I wouldn't approve of this if I wasn't sure we could win. I trust Agahnim's judgement."

"And what of mine?" She crossed her arms.

"Yours too!" He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I...I just feel like we've been too enclosed around here. Too lived up. We need to get back out there, into the wilds and into the fight. Not living the high life in a castle."

He held his arms out for emphasis. "I mean that for both of us. You always seem so...pent up lately, it makes me worry for you."

His eyes suddenly narrowed. " _Wait_...Did something happen?"

Zelda blinked, swiftly looking away from him. "N-No..."

" _Zelda_." Link murmured, crossing his arms, mirroring her. "I've been your personal guard for a hundred and Three years. I know your tells like the back of my hand and I know that you're not flustered just from being around me..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She yelled, blushing furiously.

"You know very well what it means." Link said flatly, waving his hand. "You need to tell Impa to work on controlling or masking your emotions."

"Oh really? Why don't you give me some hints in that field, you always seemed to enjoy being a **mute**!"

She quickly covered her mouth, mortified as Link looked at her with a extremely hurt expression.

"I...didn't..." She quickly turned around and ran out the door, stammering apologies along the way. She ran across the hall, into her room, and slammed the door shut.

She slid down the door, bringing her knees to her chest and putting her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks, muttering her apologies rapidly to herself.

Meanwhile, Link stood in the same spot, a calculating expression replacing his hurt one. His sapphire eyes narrowed to slits, he looked down at the back of his right hand.

His Triforce was pulsing, like a heartbeat.

His mouth thinned into a line, twisting to the side a bit in distaste, his hand dropping to his side. He sighed and shook his head.

"...It must've been worse." He muttered to himself. "I'll need to talk to her later, her mind is in no condition for anymore stress."

Securing the straps on his weapons, he exited his room and went down the hall, casting a sad glance to her door.

He'd been assigned by the king himself to protect her, yet he had always looked for physical threats and not physiological ones. He had let her become too stressed with the recent events, they'd both gotten too cozy in this Castle. That's what he tried to tell her, they were becoming soft...

As much as a blood knight and ninja princess could be.

His jaw set, he continued through the halls and into the dining hall. A bunch of soldiers and servants were eating at the moment, but since Breakfast was long over, there was no large crowd. Most were out receiving orders before they moved out later at noon.

Link moved discreetly through the room and into the kitchen, grabbing various ingredients off the counters and shelves. Quickly and with skill, he set a tea kettle over a fire and began cooking up some sweets.

With some twists and added flavors, he came out with a platter of fruitcake. He sliced it into pieces, putting one slice on a plate, then onto a platter, and put rest away for later.

Setting the plate to the side, he took the now boiling kettle off the fire, mixing it to make some herbal tea. He poured it into a cup, pouring some more into a small pitcher, and the rest into a large one.

He set the cup and small pitcher on a platter, setting the fruitcake slice there as well, along with a tiny cup of sugar cubes.

With that, he reached into his pack and took out a flower.

A Silent Princess.

Setting the delicate plant on the side of the platter, he called for a handmaiden to bring the small collection up to Zelda's room.

An apology and forgiveness, given in a special way.

His gift on the way, he turned to leave the Castle.

He needed to find Twilight.

 _Now_.

* * *

Somehow, Twilight's tavern had such a calming atmosphere to it that he felt right at home, in a completely familiar era.

Agahnim blew out a breath through his hand, using his right arm to prop himself up on the counter as he swirled a glass of wine with his left hand.

"It's a bit early to be drinking." Twilight remarked, cleaning a glass behind the counter. He was in his Ordon clothes, ears slightly drooped with exhaustion.

"I still retain the certain elegance my past lives had." Agahnim replied, sipping the sweet liquid. "It helps me focus, keep me hyped."

"Try Ginger." Val said from down the bar. "It'll wake you up for sure."

"I'm fine, thank you." Agahnim waved his hand.

"Well, you're certainly less prone to insult people." Twilight noted. "I always remembered Ganondorf as being rather...bloodthirsty."

"Hmm..." The Gerudo hummed, eyes closed. "My counterpart is similar to them, but my past lives retained the formal air of a king. The one you met, whose memories that I possess are the strongest, was a king without a kingdom. Driven at first, not by power, but to avenge his fallen kingdom."

"Really?" Twilight frowned. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But his 'Kingdom' didn't get destroyed or anything, as evidenced by the Gerudo being around. They had left Hyrule to avoid prejudice, they had sailed across a great sea and to a inhospitable island that had deserts far as the eye could see."

"Hmm, sounds like paradise." Agahnim said wistfully.

"I was sent to find them and bring them home." Twilight shrugged. "But it took some doing to even get into their town."

"Heh, like your descendant I presume?" Agahnim chuckled.

"Oh, hell no!" Twilight laughed. "I wouldn't be caught dead in women's clothing. Besides, my features are sharper than his, I couldn't be mistaken for a women even if I tried."

The door opened and slammed shut.

"Would you two please shut up about that?" Link said, blushing slightly. "I didn't have a choice in that situation."

"Well, Wild. I thought you looked drop-dead gorgeous as a girl." Twilight teased. "Just scandalous!"

"Shut it, the number of people who mistake me for a girl without that get-up is stupid, I don't look _That_ much like one." Link complained.

Twilight shrugged. "That we can agree on. I've been mistaken for a girl before, but only from a distance in my childhood. Never as an adult."

"Who knows, maybe some people think you two are the legendary ' _Zelda_ ' the legends describe." Agahnim laughed.

"Distasteful." Twilight shook his head, cleaning a mug. "Anyways, what's up Wild?"

"I just needed to talk about..." He frowned, sitting at the counter. "Well, everything."

"Everything, entailing what?" Twilight pressed.

"We need to get out of this town. The Castle, the everything around here." Link explained. "It's making us too comfy, too soft for my liking, it's best if we went back into the Wilds again."

"Returning to your roots, I assume?" Agahnim inquired.

"Yeah, I promised Zelda I'd take her camping after the ball. But then you-know-who showed up and we got ourselves a war on our hands now. It's stressing her out something fierce."

"Hmm, where is her majesty anyway?" Agahnim perked up and looked down the bar towards the door.

"She snapped a few minutes ago, called me a mute." Link sighed, rubbing his eyes. "She's locked herself in her room, probably thinking she broke me."

"How'd you deal with that?" Twilight asked, sounding concerned.

"Made her some fruitcake and hot tea, sent it up on a platter with a silent princess on the side."

"Romantic." Twilight smirked.

"Shut up." Link scratched his cheek. "I've only ever seen her crack that like when Calamity Ganon emerged."

"Well, then you may very well be right." Twilight frowned, setting the glass away and wringing out the rag. "It'd be best not to use the Sheikah Slate during our travels except for the purposes of the campaign. Just enjoy the journey between fortresses and keep yourselves calm."

" _How in the world are these two so nonchalant about a war?_ " Agahnim thought, dumbfounded. " _I'll never understand these heroes._ "

"Oh, and how have you no cracked under stress yet?" Link asked, eyes narrowed.

"I go out and hunt all the time." Twilight said simply. "Make a nice side buisness at the Hunter's guild, also feels nice to be in Wolf Form for a little bit."

" ** _Keep mind to not become lost in that beast form._** " Shade appeared behind Twilight.

" **GAAH!** " Val and Twilight yelled in fright, while Link and Agahnim watched in disinterest, the latter sipping from his glass.

"Could you please not do that!" Twilight huffed. "I'd have cut your head off if I was armed."

" ** _You have a knife in your belt, at least act like you'll use it._** " Shade said flatly, walking around the counter and standing off to the side.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Agahnim asked. "I know a bit about spirits, and they can only be around for so long before returning to the afterlife."

" ** _Yes, the Death Fields call to me._** " Shade murmured. " ** _But my power is great and a simple call will not drag me away any longer. Long have I denied Ganon the swift death I should've given unto him long ago._** "

Agahnim looked at the spirit with steady eyes.

"We both know that our battle went differently...in another time." He said coolly.

" ** _...Indeed._** " Shade murmured, shifting slightly. " ** _I wonder what became of Hyrule when I failed to defeat you? Or when I was sent back to my own time after my victory?_** "

"Time works in mysterious ways." Link murmured, remembering what Zelda had told him before. "I wonder if simple, everyday choices affect it, or critical decisions that affect many people?"

"Could be both." Twilight suggested, shrugging.

"I'd love to make a study of timelines." Agahnim admitted. "It'd be even better if I could somehow travel to other timelines as well."

"Ask Zelda." Link said. "She'd be really happy to attempt that kind of project."

"...You four are just so damned interesting." Val mused, eliciting laughter from them.

They talked for a few more moments, discussing their shared pasts and memories. The topics changed rapidly from Hyrule itself, to Zelda, to the Master Sword.

Shade especially held the blade in high regard, observing it nostalgically and treating it like an old friend.

Soon, hours passed.

And Noon arrived.

* * *

Leaving Val in charge, Twilight led the three to the southern road. Marching sounded through the air, the army moving through the town and to their destination to form.

The Townspeople watched them go from balconies and windows, cheering as they went past. It almost seemed like another Festival, even if it was far from that.

The Heroes gave friendly waves and smiles, albeit none were returned when Agahnim passed, many people seemed hostile towards the Gerudo, distrusting his intentions.

Zelda was there speaking with Tennessee, no worse for wear, and judging from the big smile she gave Link, she bore no ill will either.

The Champions, also present, had disagreed with staying behind in the Castle. They did not seek to stand idly by while their people and homes could be attacked. Reluctantly, the Princess agreed and allowed them to join in battle if they so wished.

The Castle would be tended to by an Ordonian Royal known as Valon, Twilight trusted him, which said a lot, and the man seemed very pleasant and just.

The Hyrule Army had been debriefed by the Lieutenant throughout the night and morning. Five-Thousand of their ranks would remain in Castle Town, along with a contingent of Guardians, those that had power anyway.

The rest of the army, totaling above Twenty-Five Thousand, would march to the Central Fortress and conquer it from the Bokoblins, either through force, diplomacy, or " ** _Persuasion_** ".

After the Central Fortress falls, they would reactivate the Tower and then proceed to divide. Each Division would go to a separate region of Hyrule, each led by one or two of the Heroes.

Link, Zelda, and Agahnim would proceed south and attack the Fortress on the Great Plateau, then continue on before splitting up again. With Link and Zelda heading north towards the Necluda region, and Agahnim heading across the Bridge of Hylia and into the Faron Region. Their goal was to secure Kakariko, Hateno, and Lurelin village.

Twilight and Shade would head North-East, marching in to take over the Lanayru, Eldin, and Akkala Fortresses. With each being consecutive, instead of gradual like Link, Zelda, and Agahnim's group. Their main goal was take back the Akkala Citadel, which while not reconstructed, still held a great strategic position in the area.

Tennessee would go it alone, heading up to the Hebra region, where there were only three towers. His goal was to take those as quickly as possible, then regroup with Twilight and Shade's army.

After all is said and done, the divided army would regroup at the Great Plateau Fortress to debrief and eventually move down into the Gerudo Desert, since the area was a Hot-Spot for Yiga, it was ruled too dangerous for a single division to take, the entire army was required.

With orders down, wagons packed, and horses armored up. The army began to march out of the town, with Link and Zelda leading them. Behind them was Agahnim and Tennessee, and walking in front of them was Twilight and Shade.

With the air abuzz with excitement and hearts full of fury, the Hyrule Army began it's campaign.

To end Ganon, once more.

* * *

 **Here you go, deep-fried and with a side of gravy, just the way you like it! :D**

 **School's been a bit crazy, but nothing bad. Keeping up with it is biting into my time though, but at least I can still get these done.**

 **Something I noticed while playing BOTW the other day, Link does NOT possess the Triforce of Courage. Zelda has the full thing. That's pretty interesting and puts a dent in my story, although I could just say that the Mark appeared during the Battle with Calamity Ganon, and neither of them knew the true significance of it and paid the mark little mind.**

 **Valon = Talo, just so you know.**

 **Impa did NOT teach Zelda to mask her emotions, she didn't want to alter her personality or anything extensive like that. Of course, the stress tends to hit you hard and makes you break anyway.**

 **I just couldn't write this without having her break from everything, since nobody can go through all that in just a few days and come out unscathed. Even Link is affected by recent events, he's just better at hiding it. Of course, he knew how to fix it with Zelda. :)**

 **There are about 15 Sheikah Towers, so I'm not gonna write that much, which is why I divided the army up. Some Fortresses will happen off-screen, but it'll still have impact on the story itself.**

 **The Champions will play a good role in this as well, using the Divine Beasts to attack fortresses. So be ready for that!**

 **Have a good day! :D**


	29. King Bokoblin's Boss Rush

"Champions...Friends of Old.

I've neglected your powers, your gifts.

Please, once more, grant me your power so that I may protect those I love.

Revali, Duruk, Urbosa, and Mipha.

Grant me your strength again."

* * *

Link took a deep breath through his nose. The scents of the wild air did wonders for his stressed body. He yawned loudly and laid back in the saddle, lying flat across Epona's back.

Above him, dotting the blue sky, were Rito scouts wearing Hyrule soldier armor, they were scouts and were ready to fly ahead to check out the fortress.

"Link, stop that!" Zelda chastised the hero. "That's not how you ride a horse."

"Says the novice." He retorted casually, eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "Your stirrups aren't buckled properly."

The soldiers behind them snickered at their bickering, whispering behind to the ones who didn't hear what had happened, more giggles followed.

"Ugh, never mind." Zelda huffed, unconsciously staring down at her stirrups which, now that she noticed, were indeed not buckled correctly. She pet the stallion's mane. "Forgive me, Rhoam."

"I happen to enjoy this." Twilight stretched, arms raised. "It's pretty warm today, I half-expected it to snow when we moved out, I guess Winter is coming late this year."

"That I hope for." Sidon shuddered slightly, riding behind Agahnim and Tennessee with his fellow companions.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little cold?" Riju teased.

"It's not the cold." The Fish Prince said matter-of-factly. "It's being frozen that concerns me..."

Shade looked over his shoulder for moment, grumbling something under his ghostly breath before continuing onward, shoulders sagged with guilt.

"It should, Zora." Agahnim remarked. "That's a fate that has be-fallen many of your kind...often by Ganon's hands and magic."

"Why do you think I wanted to join you?" Sidon flashed a grin. "I've only ever heard about Ganondorf through stories, given that he wasn't born in my lifetime, or even my father's. Yet, I heard that he did seek to hurt my people. So after seeing him in the flesh the other day, I'm more than willing to seek him out and destroy him, for the sake of my people."

"You'd be wise to not do something so rash, Sidon." Link said from his laid-back position. "Ganon is quite powerful in his current state, we'd need Shade's magic to fully defeat him, and then some."

"I concur." Riju nodded. "I have plenty of reason for wanting him dead as well, yet I'd rather not fight with imprudence in the face of death."

"Fair Point." Sidon shrugged, looking past the Chief and to the Rito Champion. "On the topic, what about you, Teba? Surely you have reason to join us as well."

The warrior shook his head slightly. "I have no recollection of Ganon or his forces ever doing anything sinister to my people in the past, only in the present with Vah Medoh and Master Revalli."

"So, you fight for your people today?"

"My People, my Family." He nodded. "Yes."

"Good man." Sidon laughed heartily. "Now, Yunobo, what is your means for battle?"

"We Gorons love a fight, so I'm sure we've held back Ganon's attempts to wipe us out plenty of times." The formerly-chubby Goron mused. "While I'm sure that the Heroes of Old aided us then, it still doesn't change the fact that Gorons possibly died to Ganon's villainy. So I fight for the honor of the fallen."

"Well, ain't life grand?" Link snarked, still laid back.

Everyone laughed, devolving into bawbling chat as they journeyed further down the road. The Central Fortress was in-sight the entire time and Rito Scouts were dispatched to survey the area and enemy that dwelled within.

Twilight waved them down, their report rather positive despite the circumstances. It appeared that a Bokoblin army of Ten thousand or more had taken in that fortress.

"Nothing special then." Tennessee smiled proudly. "We'll take then on in a full assault, overwhelm them with superior numbers."

"No." Twilight shook his head, fiddling with his green tunic. "We work to prevent unnecessary loss of life, not promote it."

"Indeed." Link nodded. "Move the army back, around the mountain and into the Passeri Greenbelt. We'll set up camp out there, just a bit aways from them."

"Camp, sir?" One soldier questioned. "Wouldn't they attack us?"

"It takes time to plan an effective attack, if they see our numbers, they will hesitate." Link frowned. "But be on alert and keep the tents ready to be taken down at any moment. Dismissed."

Slowly, the massive army turned face and moved back down the road towards the Castle, breaking off the path to go around the mountain and into Hyrule field proper. With a great view of the side of the Fortress, they had been behind it, they began to set up a main camp, with many tents and a large command one.

It took about an hour to do so, with some help from the more-experienced Heroes and Princess.

"Link, what are planning to do?" Zelda inquired as they walked through the camp. "It's not like you to deny a battle."

"As much as my own blood boils for a battle, I'm not stupid." Link frowned. "Agahnim thinks that there is humanity in the Bokoblins and other monsters, so I'm willing on a compromise. There is a way to end this without either side getting hurt."

"Which is?"

He began to walk away to his tent. "You'll see."

Zelda frowned, crossing her arms and huffing. "Fine."

* * *

"Ro, gaze out!" Taven's accented voice hollered from her tent, pointing behind the young Zora.

Ro looked up from his tent, blinked and turned 'round, coming face to face with a giant blue blob with two little eyes. " **WAH!** " He jumped back, staring in confusion at the giant mass of slime. "Ew! What in Rutela's name is that thing!?"

"It's a chuchu, nasty bugg'rs." Taven walked over, sword drawn.

The lady of war thrust it into the Chu-Chu's "belly", the creature bursting into a collection of slime blobs, tucking her black hair back as she sheathed her sword.

"Gross, what're these?" Ro knelt down, grabbing one and squeezing it, it popped in his hand, a slimy liquid running through his fingers. "Ugh, disgusting!"

"ChuChu Jelly." They turned around to see Link passing by, not even looking at them as he rounded a corner and continued on. "Keep them on hand, they're pretty useful when elementally charged."

Blinking, the two shrugged to each other and collected the little slime blobs, slipping them into their packs.

"Does he have a quarrel?" Taven asked, setting her pouch away and fixing up her tent. "It's odd f'r the General to disuade from a fight, especially with monsters."

"I think he mentioned a plan that he came up with that Agahnim guy." Ro mused, slipping off his helmet and shaking his head.

"Wait, the Gerudo boy?" Taven frowned.

"I think he's in his twenties actually, he's almost as tall as Captain Twilight."

"Either way, I don't like the look of 'im, he looks fishy, no offense. I doubt he's truly on our side." Taven sat inside her tent across from the Zora. "What'd you think of him?"

"I..." Ro frowned and scratched behind his gills. "I'm not too sure about it, he seems rather sincere in his efforts."

"...Well, I'm still not sure." The raven-haired Hylian huffed.

The day continued on, with little to no action. This made the soldiers restless, but was quickly relieved when Link, Twilight, Zelda, and Shade went about the camp.

The Princess and Spectre made small talk with the army, easing their worries, even if they were a bit frightful near Shade. Link and Twilight observed training drills and made selective choices to send some men out on hunting parties in the plains and forests.

Overall, the day went by fast and soon, the sun dipped into the horizon. Link walked through the rows of tents, a certain scent catching his attention.

"Herbs?" He murmured, walking towards a tent with a bright-red cross on the flap. He entered and was met with a hastily-built doctor's room.

Off to the side, dabbling with some ingredients, was Levia. A few stray strands of her blonde hair sticking out from her glasses' rim, giving a rather ragged feel to her appearance.

She wrinkled her nose as a potion curdled and fizzled. She set it to the side and turned around, wiping her glasses off before catching sight of him.

" ** _Gah!_** Whoa, Goddesses, you scared me half to death!" She growled. "Next time, say something!"

"Hehe, sorry." Link put his hand on the back of his head, grinning. "I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." She sighed, turning back around. "Shouldn't you be resting? Your injuries are far from healed."

"On the contrary, they are indeed healed." He rolled up his sleeve to show off his arm, the scratches and bruises there faded.

Levia stepped forward and took his arm, studying his skin intently for several moments. Then she scoffed, letting his arm drop.

"I take it that Agahnim guy did something?" She crossed her arms. "His magic is quite top-notch if I hear correctly."

"Yep, better than yours I suppose."

"Hmph!" She huffed. "Whatever, he won't be everywhere at once, so I still have to do my part. It's in my blood to help those in need."

"Oh?" Link raised an eyebrow, leaning on a table. "Are you descended from ancient heroes like myself?"

"Of course not, Baka." She rolled her eyes. "I was descended from Knights, but not heroes. My family has been dabbling and mixing witchcraft and swordsmanship for years, ever since the Era of the Sky. That's when my earliest ancestor was about."

"What was his name?" Link inquired.

" _Her_ name." Levia corrected. "It was Karane, she was a 'sky knight' or something like that."

"Rather odd name for someone back then." Link mused.

"Says the guy who's entire line of ancestors share the same name." Levia retorted flatly. "I bet even if there was a female version of you, it'd still be the same name."

"Ha! What? Linkle?" Link teased.

"Whatever, just get out, I'm busy." She shooed him out. "And don't get any soldiers killed!"

Link laughed as he stepped out and closed the flap behind him. He looked up to see the moon on the horizon, a blanket of darkness having fallen over the fortress. Earlier, you could've heard the Bokoblins within, but now it was all quiet.

As he walked, he squinted up at the harrowing structure, faint lights of torches marked along the towers and walls, obviously where archers were placed.

Needless to say, his plan on sneaking in would be tricky.

He stepped into his tent, already peeling off his bracers and straps. Moving about the room while stripping his Champion's tunic off, he gathered a pair of clothes from the chest kept in his room in the castle, brought with him for the journey.

Standing in his boxers, he laid the Sheikah Stealth armor across the center table. Inspecting the material for wear, he began to formulate a good plan, his strategic mind already plotting different methods of infiltration and possible assassination.

"No, No." He muttered to himself. "Remember the plan."

He began putting on the Stealth outfit, adjusting it accordingly and pulling the black face-mask over his mouth, the large white scarf around his neck, his blonde hair tied into a topknot.

He felt ready as ever.

He strapped the Master Sword to his back, forgoing his shield since it would make too much noise. He kept a sheikah short-blade in his belt, along with a lightweight Knight's bow.

The tent flap opened, and in walked Agahnim. The Former was dressed in a black shirt and baggy black pants, dark golden gauntlets on his wrists. Patterns moved across his trousers and shirt that gave it an eerie, but clear look to them. They were obviously enchanted to be more stealthy. He wore a black hood to hide his face and used a short-blade that was strapped to back.

"You ready?" Agahnim inquired. "We're burning moonlight."

"Yeah, have Twilight and Shade done their part?" Link adjusted his gloves.

"Yes, there have been sightings of two wolves on the opposite side of the fortress. A grey one and a gold one" Agahnim smirked. "They seemed quite scary, so the guard has doubled on that side, while the guard on this side has been reduced to a few sentries and archers."

"Excellent." Link nodded. "Let's head out."

Quietly, the two exited the tent and ran along the outside of the camp, making nary a noise in the tall grass. They moved through the field under a shroud of darkness and eerie quietness, up to the giant black wall of the fortress. A row of spikes around the base to prevent someone from climbing it.

"Ready?" Agahnim whispered, holding his hands out to boost him.

"Born Ready." Link stepped into Agahnim's hands and was tossed high into the air. With a quiet yelp, he reached forward and grabbed onto a snag in the wall. He turned back to see Agahnim leap of the spikes and onto the wall, climbing up to join him.

Together, they scaled the massive wall, climbing closer and closer to the top, while stopping every now and again to catch their breath from the tedious task.

But, at one point Agahnim looked down to see if Link was alright, eyes widening upon looking past the hero.

"Link..." He sighed quietly, annoyance in his voice.

"Huh?" Link looked up. Agahnim nodded his head downwards, past him. Link looked down to the ground, seeing another figure climbing up after them.

Someone in Sheikah garb.

"Oh, for Farore's sake." Link groaned.

They waited for Zelda to catch up with them, hanging loosely off the wall with their feet planted in little nooks to preserve stamina. When the Princess got up to them, she was quite out of breath and copied their pose to do the same.

"Zelda, why did you follow us!?" Link yell-whispered, waving his hand around frantically.

"Link, I am _Not_ a damsel in distress anymore..!" She hissed. "Not to mention I am completely capable of a stealth mission, especially _now_."

"Sorry, Princess." Agahnim said. "Gotta agree with Link, we chose two for this because it meant less people to worry about."

"Besides, do you even know what we plan to do?" Link asked.

"Well, I assume you'd assassinate this 'King Bokoblin', or what have you." She frowned. "Rather barbaric if you ask me."

"Strategy." Agahnim said matter-of-factly.

"Zelda, we don't plan on killing him." Link nodded to Agahnim. "According to Agahnim, these Bokoblins have a hierarchy based on those who're strong. They pledge themselves to those stronger than them, so we're gonna beat their leader into submission."

"And if that doesn't work?" Zelda inquired.

Agahnim looked at his triforce, the mark glowing sinisterly.

"We persuade him." He said simply.

"Look, I don't agree with this." Zelda muttered. "But I want you to know, you don't have to keep protecting me. I can handle myself."

"Zelda, I though the same about myself..." Link frowned sadly. "That only led me to a grave."

Link turned around continued climbing, looking back for a split moment.

"I know _you_ understand..."

Zelda paled at bit, fully knowing his meaning well.

His death. Everything that had happened to them.

The Traumas and Loss.

Now that she thought of it, these moments had slipped by them, hadn't they?

His memories, the past, everything really.

They had become so wrapped up in the present, they forgot that past still needed to be remembered, especially for Link. His memory was still incomplete and she had simply forgotten about it.

Did he still had flashbacks? Had he had any while she wasn't around?

Questions filled her mind as she stared at her gloved hands on the smooth black wall.

"Princess." Agahnim's voice snapped her back to attention. "I don't agree with you following us, but you're more than welcome to join. Just be stealthy, please?"

"No Problem." She nodded firmly, climbing up after them.

* * *

A faint light gleamed off the platform as the Bokoblin standing atop meandered over the stiff plans. It grumbled to itself when it heard a noise coming from up the wall, bow aimed down as it peered over the edge.

Nothing.

It grumbled once more, turning around to continue looking. Perhaps scouting out the Hylian's encampment a short distance away.

It never got the chance as it was knocked unconscious via a heavy blow to the head.

"Nice Hit." Link murmured to Agahnim, helping Zelda up onto the platform. The Gerudo quickly snuck over and blew out the flames on the nearby torch, bathing them in darkness so they could observe the fortress unheeded and unseen.

"I have to admit..." Link squatted down, peering across the structure. "Ganon knows how to make a decent fort."

The Fortress was divided into four sections. The main gate, which had a courtyard with a good amount of the Bokoblins lurking in the darkness there. The 2nd and 3rd yards, each separated by another Gate, each holding a building that either held weapons or food.

Then finally, the throne room, so to speak. It's entrance was up high and at the top of a large flight of stairs, if someone was to challenge the leader, they couldn't bring an army with them without it being tedious and cramped on the way up.

The room itself was long and had several shutter windows, their way in.

"This place is built to last." Agahnim frowned. "Getting in was too easy, but this'll be rather difficult since we don't know the interior's layout."

"We'll sneak in through the windows and stick to shadows, until we can make a good assessment." Link hooked his fingers on the platform's side, hopping off the side. Dangling from his fingertips, he let go and landed on the wall pathway with a muffled thump, Zelda and Agahnim followed.

A sentry along the wall began to move towards them, lantern raised high and horn at the ready to warn his comrades. Zelda noticeably stiffened upon catching sight of him, four needles sliding into her fist from between her fingers.

"No!" Agahnim hissed, holding his arm over her chest. "No killing, that won't help us at all. We need to be in and out, no complications."

Zelda frowned, but nodded, the needles withdrawing into her sleeve, another set replacing them in her hand, a green liquid dripping from them.

With expert skill and aim, she tossed them across the walkway and into the Bokoblin's neck. It had just enough time to reach up and pull one out before the poison took effect, making it fall unconscious, the lantern clattering nosily to the stone.

Link wasted no time, quietly sprinting over and extinguishing the flame. Agahnim took a moment to check the Bokoblin, finding it simply knocked out, he gave a silent nod to the Princess in appreciation.

Link motioned for his companions to follow, contiuing along the wall until they reached the long side of the Throne room. Unfortunatly, the stone there was a solid, smooth black obsidian, impossible to scale.

Having to improvise, Link had Agahnim boost him and Zelda up, then he pulled the Gerudo up as well. They jumped a few gaps until they reached the window, the metal shutters closed tight.

This mattered little, as with a wave of his hand, Agahnim released the lock and the shutters slowly and quietly opened, allowing them to slip inside unnoticed.

* * *

The hall main hall was lined with black banners and a gray carpet down the center, leading into the rotunda. What was of peculiar interest was the large dark wall a in the center of the room, it's surface appeared to move unnaturally, as if made of jelly.

"Odd." Link peered around. "We are alone, I hear nobody in here."

"Let's search around then." Zelda suggested.

"Alright, but remember, keep to the shadows."

They moved down from the window and onto the marble floor, their footsteps muffled as they began to spread out through the room.

The ceiling was tall and a single chandelier hung in the main room, candles shone a dim light onto the room, casting deep shadows that embraced the intruders.

Zelda moved towards the rotunda, unable to see any thrones or chairs whatsoever, just this moving wall that seemed to cast darker shadows than those present.

"Anything?" Link's hushed voice called out.

"Nothing." Agahnim replied.

Zelda slowly eased out of her hiding place near the corner, stepping silently across the room and towards the center. Standing a few feet from the black wall that formed an arena of sorts, bigger than the Sanctum back in Hyrule Castle.

"What is this stuff?" She murmured, reaching out to touch it.

A hand grabbed her quickly, she turned in surprise to see Agahnim.

"Don't." He warned cooly. "This is dark magic, observe."

He released her and held his own hand out, his Triforce glowing gold. The wall seemed to react in fear, attempting to move away from the holy light.

"Fascinating..." Zelda said in wonder.

Link walked up to them. "They'll be plenty of time to study it later, Zelda." He jabbed his thumb behind him. "We need to find their leader and quick, before we are discovered ourselves."

Suddenly, a loud clap resounded through the room. The lights flashed on, dissipating all shadows and startling the trio. They moved to draw their weapons as they turned around in haste.

On the stairways on both sides, leading up to a outdoor balcony, were at least four Archers on both sides, arrows trained right on them.

But that wasn't what made them freeze...

It was what was behind them, there stood a bulbous monster the size of a Lynel...

No, it _Was_ a lynel.

"Then by all means, you've found me." It chuckled, speech eloquently, with a slight accent similar to Zelda's. "Now, now, don't tell you're surprised."

The Princess and her Knight looked taken aback, but Agahnim seemed more or less unfazed.

"Fenrir, we were just looking for you." The Gerudo nodded his head.

"Oh, I heard everything." The Lynel, Fenrir, chuckled. "Tell me, False King. What was your plan upon finding me?"

"Well, I happen to be very Charming, so maybe my wits outta win you over, correct?"

"Very droll, False King." Fenrir snorted. "Tell me, if Ganon is the Dark Lord, are you the Bright Lord?"

"It'd look great on a business card." Agahnim shrugged.

Fenrir chuckled, turning to Link and Zelda. "Ah, yes. The Queen of Hyrule and her Loyal Knight."

He bowed comically, showing off a bronze crown fit snugly around his head. "King Bokoblin at your service, but you may call me by my birthname, Fenrir."

"She's just a Princess, actually." Agahnim corrected. "Not married quite yet."

"All the same then!" Fenrir laughed, turning to the Archers behind him. "I'll be fine boys, go back to patrol."

They nodded wordlessly and left the room, Fenrir turning back to face them again, a smirk on his face.

"Y-You're a lynel." Zelda stuttered out, eyes wide as saucers in shock.

"Well, what were you expecting, a Bokoblin?"

"Um...Yes?" She gulped. "Y-you are ' _King Bokoblin_ ' after all..."

"Goddesses no!" Fenrir snorted. "Those creatures are far too simple-minded, as intelligent as they may be, to run a fully-fledged system of government. The process is quite complicated for Bokoblins, however their counterparts, the Bulbins, in the past have possessed the smarts to do such a thing, like King Bulbin of the Twilight Era.'

"...You talk...fancy." Link noted, bewildered.

"Of course, haven't you ever thought Lynels were just as smart as they were tough?" Fenrir questioned.

"No...Although, I did notice some sophistication behind their movements." Link scratched his head. "They would stare me down, waiting for me to make a move, instead of coming right after me."

Link cringed. ' _Oh great, I'm having a conversation with a Lynel, ain't that grand..._ '

"Indeed." Fenrir motioned to the side. "Please, follow me."

They walked around the center wall, the lights showing off golden finishes to the room previously unseen in the darkness. Tables and chairs were laid out, along with a special one designed just for Fenrir.

It wasn't a throne room, but an arena.

Zelda tilted her head and stared up at Fenrir, his mane was Golden with red highlights, obviously meaning he was one of the newer, rarer breeds that'd just started appearing. His body was covered in scars, similar to his kin. He wore what amounted to as light armor, most likely relying in his natural resistance in combat instead of armor.

He looked like a warrior king than a savage lynel.

"Now, I am a wise creature." Fenrir said, trotting over to table with an assortment of chalices and kegs. "I suggest we keep this _Civil_...but first, take off your masks. You look silly in the light."

He poured a purple liquid into one and drank from it, a gleam in his eyes. Agahnim pulled down his hood, Link and Zelda did the same with their face masks.

Fenrir stopped mid-sip, staring at Link for a moment, before gulping the rest down.

"Now, you want me to either join your side, or die for Ganon's favor..." He folded his arms, blue eyes narrowed. "Is that correct?"

"In a way." Link put his hands on his belt. "I've killed many of your kin with this sword alone, no shield needed."

"Hmm...Yes, I know." Fenrir smirked. "The Lynel you fought a few nights ago was my brother. He walks the Fields of the Dead if I hear correctly."

"Indeed, would you like to settle the score?"

"Of course not." Fenrir scoffed. "Zataro died a warrior's death, but he was weak, and I am not foolish enough to pursue vengeance for a weakling."

"Alright then, what do you propose so that we may ally themselves." Link folded his arms.

Fenrir motioned to the stage, the chairs, the throne, and arena.

"You've noticed the Arena?"

"Yes."

"You've noticed that dark magic is at play?"

"Mm-Hm."

"Then that is your answer." He held up his finger. "But I must warn you, you will not face monsters, at least not of the present."

"Present?" Link frowned.

"He summons those of the past. Your past." Agahnim said, gaze cold. "He has the power to look into your previous battles and summon your opponent for you to face once more."

"A useful power gifted to me by the true king." Fenrir grinned. "But what the false king doesn't know is that I don't just choose any simple battle, but the ones that affected you the most emotionally. It'll be not just a physical battle, but a mental one as well."

"Sound challenging." Link snarked, then smirked. "I'll do it."

"Link!" Zelda hissed. "This is a terrible idea, your mental state couldn't possibly handle such a fight."

Link shrugged. "Well, won't that be fun."

"I wouldn't worry of it, Princess." Fenrir glared at her, smiling. "You two have fought only one major enemy..."

Zelda's eyes widened again, stepping back at the thought.

"...But sadly, I cannot summon Calamity Ganon. It's just not in my power." The Lynel chuckled. "We'll just have to settle with your forces, you must prove their worth in battle."

"Really?" Agahnim frowned.

Fenrir lazily looked at him. "You have one enemy as well, but I cannot summon him either. Which leaves no battles, which is unsatisfactory for a deal."

"Now wait a second, how about we bring in our strongest warriors instead of an Army, huh?" Link tapped his foot impatiently. "Their skill rivals and possibly exceeds my own, they have histories of battles of unmatched power. How's that, alright?"

"Hmm...Well, aren't you the bloodthirsty one?" Fenrir chuckled. "Agreed, Retrieve your friends, I am interested in their battles."

* * *

Fenrir allowed them to walk out through the main gate, the Bokoblins within only giving them passing looks, without much of a trace of apprehensiveness.

"He was expecting us..." Agahnim growled. "Dammit."

"Why didn't you tell us he was a Lynel?" Link asked, his features hardened.

"It slipped my mind, I suppose." Agahnim blew out a breath. "But he's deadly, make no mistake."

"What's his story?"

"He is Fenrir, known among his kin as 'The Son of the First'." Agahnim explained. "He is the son of the First Golden Lynel, he's been around since the age of the Minish, working outside Hyrule for millennia until recently."

"How is he still alive then?" Zelda frowned.

"I do not know, but it is a dark magic." Agahnim inclined his head. "Why do you think he was eyeing Link like that? That blade he carries is the only blade in the land that can kill him. And he knows that."

"Then it'd be good to keep a short leash on him." Link nodded, grabbing the Master Sword's hilt.

"Yes..."

"Link..." Zelda whispered. "We must not do this."

"Zel, We have to and we shall prevail." Link smirked, letting his hand drop. "I trust in Twilight and Shade's abilities, they shall prove him wrong."

Upon returning to the camp, their absence un-noticed, they changed into their regular armor and searched for their competitors.

They found Twilight and Shade resting under a tree, staring into a crackling fire and chatting. Upon explaining the situation, Link had expected to get yelled at, but the two were surprisingly okay with reliving a past battle.

"Emotion-Based battle?" Twilight mused. "I'd like to face Zant again...I would probably destroy him though."

" ** _Majora is a possible contender for myself._** " Shade agreed. " ** _It would a decent warm-up to face them again._** "

The three looked at each other in surprise, then simply shrugged. It seemed Link got his Blood-Knight tendencies from them.

As they headed back to the fortress, Agahnim explained what he knew of Fenrir and how his games worked.

"There shall be three battles, each one has had an impact on your character and ideals as a whole." His gaze went cold. "It'll be hard, but remember, it's just an illusion."

" ** _Been there,_** done that." Both Heroes said in unison.

They went back through the Fortress, this time gaining a lot of looks among the Bokoblins. They looked at Twilight and Shade with fear...and respect, judging from the way they nodded and bowed as they passed.

" ** _It seems we have a reputation amongst these creatures._** " Shade noted, his red eye casting it's deathly gaze about. " ** _I do not even recall fighting them, yet they fear me._** "

"I killed the Bokoblin Queen in my time with aid from King Bulbin." Twilight said. "It's obvious this green tunic is a sign of great respect amongst them."

" ** _Let's see if this Lynel King holds the same view._** "

* * *

Fenrir had waited patiently, sitting in his throne, a cup of...something in his hand.

"And they return." He grinned, downing the contents. "...and with the contestants."

Shade glanced at the so-called King, looking him up and down. His skeletal face set in stone as he spoke. " ** _You speak with malice, as if one with the darkness that Ganon blots the light with. Why switch sides so willingly?_** "

"Willingly? Ha!" Fenrir laughed. "You must be joking, as I have no intentions of joining your side before you give me some amusement."

" ** _You speak valiantly, perhaps there is a secret as to why you are still alive to this day?_** " Shade's gaze narrowed. " ** _Darkness permeates your soul, holding it in a cold grasp, unwilling to let go._** "

"You are observant, Hero of Time." Fenrir closed his eyes. "...Hmm, you have had many a battle, haven't you?"

"He's reading our minds..." Twilight murmured, nonplussed.

"Many Traumas...Much death. Interesting." He turned his head to Twilight. "...The Hero of Twilight, a favorite Era of mine...Your battles are stained with guilt, yet only the earliest have affected you intensely."

He waved for Link, Zelda, and Agahnim to move to the side to sit, then for Twilight and Shade to stand side by side. Both seemed bored and similarly uncaring for the Lynel's readings.

"You." Fenrir pointed to Twilight. "You shall go first. Go into the Arena."

He waved his hand and a section of the black walls in the center moved away to allow access.

"Fine." Twilight rolled his eyes, drawing his Sword and Shield. But before he could go, Shade took him by the Shoulder.

" ** _If these battles are constructed via dark magic, then use the Blade of Evil's Bane. It shall be your light._** " Shade instructed. " _ **These battles are cheap and shall attempt to corrupt you, fight back with the Master Sword.**_ "

Twilight nodded, continuing forward. He held the Ordon Sword out, twili magic seeping onto the hilt and blade. It's shape morphed and a familiar light began to pierce through the blackness engulfing the blade.

The Particles shattered away to reveal the Master Sword of Twilight's Era, the heavenly glow gleamed off the blade.

Shade noticed, with a transparent smirk, that Fenrir had dug his claws into his armrests in shock.

Twilight entered through the blackness, the walls leaping to get away from the Holy Blade he carried. He watched as the uncovered ceiling and translucent walls darkened until he stood in a room of black, the glow of his Master Sword his only light.

On the outside however, the Walls lightened until Twilight could be clearly seen, but the darkness he stood in was still present to let the spectators know what he saw.

In this case, nothing.

* * *

Slowly, Light faded in to the arena, allowing Twilight to see his opponent standing a few feet in front of him.

A tall opponent in black armor, the helm he wore all too familiar.

"The Darknut from the Temple of Time." Twilight blinked in surprise, he didn't remember that battle being emotional.

Slowly, just like back then, the Darknut turned to face him, swinging his sword experimentally before entering combat stance.

Twilight followed suit, eyeing his opponent for differences. The only thing of note was that his grunts was even deeper than before.

Twirling his sword idly, Twilight shuffled around the lumbering giant, keeping light on his toes at all times. The Darknut brought it's massive sword to bear, swiping downwards onto the marble floor.

Twilight rolled to the side and onto his hands and knees, scrambling up and towards his opponent. He smashed his shield across the Darknut's cheek, the ringing of his metal helmet stunning him, then clashing down on his arm that still held onto the massive great sword, the armor peeling off like paper. Using the Darknut's bent knee as a booster, he flipped over it's head and slashed at the back of it's neck.

The helmet was utterly wrecked by the Helm Splitter, flying away in pieces as the Darknut stumbled to his feet. But before it could react, Twilight landed and swiftly let loose a Great Spin, absolutely shredding it's back armor.

"Too Slow." Twilight smirked, readying his defensive.

The Darknut lumbered to it's feet, turning to glare from inside it's chainmail helmet. It slowly stomped it's way over to him, readying another attack upon getting in range.

Just as Twilight was about to dodge, his armored foe burst into a swarm of black insects, buzzing in a massive swarm around the room. There a single white one among them.

"That's new..." He frowned, keep an eye trained on the white one.

The insects swarmed and circles around him, the white one escaping and entering his vision ever few seconds.

"Now! **_HYYAAAH_!** " He unleashed another Great Spin, obliterating the insects. The white one shivered and vanished, reappearing as the Darknut, who promptly collapsed on the floor. Twilight wasted no time and lept into the air, planting his blade in the fallen Darknut's chest. It expelled it's last breath quietly and noticeably slumped in it's armor.

Leaping off the body, which soon faded into the air, Twilight barely had enough time to dodge a Twili-Style Scimitar nearly taking his head off.

"Zant." He growled.

The former Twilight King screeched an unbearable scream, swinging his dual scimitars wildly in an attempt to injure the hero. Unfortunately, even back then, the Style was sloppy and it didn't take long for Twilight to slice the False Twili king arms off, then cleave his head from his shoulders, the helmet he wore clattering noisily away.

Zant's body disappeared as well, so Twilight breathed out slightly.

A ball of eletricity came from nowhere, requiring a quick roll to avoid being painfully eletrocuted.

"I recognize that..." Twilight murmured, eyes going wide when he noticed the ground he stood on glowing gold. In the shape of a triangle.

He lept quickly, narrowly avoiding a flash of damaging light erupting from the floor. He rolled back onto his feet, staring up at his assailant.

"Ain't that grand..." The Hero sighed. "Never liked that part anyway."

Meanwhile, outside the arena, the real Zelda gawked at her counterpart.

"Is...that me?"

" ** _Of a different Era, yes._** " Shade nodded. " _ **She is in her possessed form, however. A reunion would be ill-advised, lethal even.**_ "

He chuckled, glancing at Fenrir. " ** _It shall end quickly._** "

Back to the fight, Twilight narrowly dodged the flying monarch's dive stab. Unlike in his time, he was smart and dragged the Master Sword along her back. She screamed in pain, voice deep and sounding similar to Ganon's, just like in the actual battle.

The puppet Zelda charged another energy ball. Twilight, on the other hand, had no intentions of playing another game of Deadman's Volley with her.

He held his sword in both hands, leaning back as the Blade's glow intensified as it built up energy. When the Puppet Zelda sent out her attack, Twilight met it with a ferocious Jump Strike. Striking it twice, the ball was sent back fast to the Puppet Zelda, who managed to deflect it once.

Then Twilight landed the ground strike, unleashing a room-shaking shockwave that sent the ball right back into her face. She screamed in agony as electricity coursed through her body. But she would soon recover.

Only for Twilight to sheath the Master Sword, grabbing at the Fused Shadow on his belt, then forcing his other hand upwards at her. The Puppet screamed with a greater intensity as her body began to come apart in black particles with no clear destination, leaving it to be disintegrated by the light as she faded into nothingness.

Twilight breathed out, releasing his grip on the Artifact on his belt. Looking around for a second, he popped a grin and walked out of the arena in triumph.

* * *

Fenrir, however, seemed quite displeased with the outcome, his armrests straining underneath his grip. Face unreadable, but noticeably stressed.

"What was that?" Link asked, bewildered. "Disintegration? That's a new move."

"I technically warped her away, but with no destination. So the Twilight Particles she became were destroyed by the light. She's dead."

Zelda hopped out of her chair. "Wait, was that really my Ancestor!?"

"Oh course not." Twilight shook his head, chuckling. "She's never wanted to kill me That bad. That was her body possessed by Ganon. Long story short, she used her Soul to keep my partner Midna alive and her soulless body was taken over."

"... _Oh_...?" Zelda frowned, also bewildered.

"Anyway, how're you faring, Fenrir?" Twilight glanced to the Lynel. "You look very wound up, is the strength of the Hylians too much to bear?"

Fenrir glared at him, before quickly laughing. "Of course not. I simply underestimated you is all. We shall see how the Hero of Time fares, however."

Twilight looked to his Ancestor. "You sure you're up for this, Shade?"

The Hero's Spririt nodded, turning and walking to the Arena as well, the Fierce Deity Mask in his hands.

"Wait!" Shade turned to look at the now standing Fenrir. "I think it'd be more appropriate for you to fight in your...natural form."

Shade simply glared at him, which Fenrir met with a similar intensity.

" ** _...Indeed._** " The Hero's Spirit chuckled, leaving the mask on his belt.

As he stepped into the arena, a bright light overtook him, covering his whole being as it shrunk down.

To the size of a child...

* * *

Time stepped forward, shrouded in darkness just like his descendant. His golden hair caught the dim light extremely well as he observed his surroundings. His sharp ears honed in to try and deduce the identity of his opponent...

Clicking...Shuffling...Leaves crackling.

Gohma?

No...There was stomping now and heavy breathing, along with pops of lava.

Dodongo?

Not that either, and he'd half expected Barinade to show up, but it didn't.

Perhaps they were from the Future when he fought Ganondorf?

A giggle...

"Majora!" Time whirled around to face the demonic mask staring down at him from up high. The artifact only giggled in response, it's appearance morphing to go right into it's final Wrath form. Time couldn't help but grin as he placed the Fierce Deity Mask on his face, the transformation occurring in an instant.

In seconds, he was bearing down on the Demonic entity with furious strikes of his Double-Helix Sword.

Outside watching, Twilight was still surprised that Shade had even considered reverting back to his Hylian form.

"So..that's what the Hero of Time looked like?" Zelda inquired. "A child?"

"You yourself told me you read his Biography. It shouldn't come as a shock." Twilight remarked. "Although, I am still surprised he did it. He's only ever turned back into a Hylian once and that was when I was still alive in my Era."

"So...do we still call him Shade or...?" Link asked.

"He prefers the nickname ' _Time_ ' in this state." He noticed the stares they gave him. "Cheesy, I know."

Even if Majora was empowered by Dark Magic, Time's skill as the Fierce Deity had increased exponentially and soon, the Evil Mask fell to his might. It's body dissipated and left behind the mask itself, which Time promptly crushed under his boot.

"I should've done that several millennia ago." He smirked, taking off the mask.

Keeping on guard for the next enemy, he was surprised when he heard a deafening roar. He looked up in shock as a red Dragon flew from the darkness, circling overhead.

"Volvagia..." He whispered, voice soft.

His body changed in a quick flash of light, from his Young Self to Adult Self.

"Time! Shade! No, don't stop!" Twilight yelled suddenly. "It's an illusion! Remember!"

"What? What's happening?" Zelda asked in a panic.

"Okay, I don't want to explain the full thing but here's the basics:" Twilight explained. "When Shade was young and starting his adventure, he adopted a baby Dragon known as Volvagia. He took care of it and it even learned to say his name, they were great friends...Then after he woke up from his Seven Year sleep via the Master Sword, he found his friend brainwashed by Ganondorf. He had to slay his friend to break the curse."

"...Wow." Link said, surprised.

"Indeed." Fenrir grinned. "Let us see how the Hero of Time faces this unwinnable situation again."

Agahnim glared at him, face contorted with anger.

* * *

Time glanced about, watching his former friend fly above. A faint smile on his face, he couldn't help but just watch him fly freely.

But faintly, he recognized Twilight's voice calling to him, telling him to break the illusion. He sighed, knowing this was not real.

But at least, for a moment, he enjoyed his friend's company.

He reached for his blade, drawing the Master Sword of his era. Time had to stop a moment to inspect the blade, surprised to find it within his grasp again. He peered up to the red dragon sadly.

"Sorry, Old Friend."

Volvagia roared as it snaked through the air, diving down to ram right into the hero. But he was ready, jumping on top of the beast and stabbing it repeatedly in the head.

And with one lean slice, cleaved it's head right off it's neck.

Volvagia's body squirmed and began to burn up, but Time paid no mind to it, except for the head. It lost it's red color and became a sickly green.

It's big eyes glanced up at him, tears streaming down it's cheeks as the pain registered.

Yet, Time knelt down, having seen this once before.

"Li-" A whisper escaped the Dragon.

"Hush, old friend." Time whispered softly. "Go fly high above the Fields of the Dead, free once more."

Volvagia's body shivered and turned black, disappearing into the darkness.

"When I came back to my time. I found and raised you, promising to avoid the fate you'd receive in the Future. I remember when you came of age, you flew off into the Sky to find someone to be with. I never saw you again...But since that Dragon around Death Mountain is here...I guess you did find someone after all..."

He smiled a bit.

"Rest easy, old friend."

Time stood up and sighed, a pit had formed in his stomach from what had just occurred. It wasn't easy saying goodbye to a friend, let alone twice.

But he'd suffered worse...

He took a step forward, stepping in something wet. He looked down to see nothing, only a simple marble floor like before. He frowned, looking around in confusion before taking another step.

Once again, he stepped in something wet.

He swung the Master Sword around, seeing if he was being snuck up on. In the reflection of the blade, he noticed someone staring back at him with beady red eyes.

Himself.

Time rolled forward, the whoosh of a blade going over his head met his ears as he found that he seemed to be in ankle deep water, facing his Doppelganger once more.

"An interloper?" Twilight murmured. "Interesting."

He was so intently focused on the battle, he didn't notice was Link fidgeting next to him.

Time frowned a little bit, he never liked the Doppleganger since it just copied his moves. Not to mention the only reason he was even considered an Emotional battle was because he had hurt Navi during the fight.

That didn't sit well with him, of course.

Time breathed out, twirling and sheathing the Master Sword and Mirror Shield. He simply stood and stared his counterpart down, his guard lowered and body relaxed.

Even his Shadow seemed bewildered at his behavior, unsure whether to attack or not. It slowly moved forward, weapons at the ready for any surprise attack. Once it was within range, it immediately attempted to stab it's opponent.

Unfortunately, Time caught the blade with his palm, the edge scrapping on his Golden Gauntlets. He then, ever so slowly, began to bend the Shadow's Sword downwards, until it was bent completely sideways with the point downward.

More bewilderment followed as the Shadow stared at it's weapon in shock, completely unaware of Time reaching for his own weapon. By the time it looked up, it was too late.

Time brought down the Master Sword in such a devastating Mortal Draw that it cleaved the shadow in twain from the shoulder to the hip. It let out a deep scream of pain as it dissipated into the air.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Time said flatly. He held up his hand, his triforce mark glowing brightly as the black walls of the arena disappeared without a trace. The golden glow fading back into his wrist.

Once that was taken care of, he cast a glance towards Fenrir.

"Your Promise, Fenrir." He nodded his head.

Fenrir stood up from his throne, standing tall as he looked around at them all.

"Bokoblins! To me!" He roared, surprising them all. Within seconds, all the Bokoblins in the Fortress poured into the room, surround them all. While the Heroes kept their weapons within reach, Fenrir remained calm, trotting over to Zelda.

He stared down at the Princess, gaze calculating and cold.

"Your warriors are strong, there is no doubt of it." He said. "They even ignore emotional trauma...Something that most warriors fall to."

" _They_ , are my friends." She said proudly, arms crossed. "And while their strength is mighty, you've yet to see what Link and I can do."

Fenrir tilted his head, scratching at his furry mane.

"Princess, do you honestly wish to defeat Ganon?" He asked.

Zelda nodded firmly. "Yes, _We_ do."

Fenrir gave a great big smile.

"Then, there is no side I'd rather follow." He pumped his fist into the air. "Hail The Hyrule Kingdom!"

The Bokoblins joined in with warbled war cries and shaking of clubs and swords. Agahnim sighed with relief, putting his face in his hands. Link smirked in triumph and Twilight and Shade, or in this case, Time saluted one another across the room.

The First Fortress had fallen.

But, of course...

Many more remained.

* * *

 **First things first! News:**

 **1\. I want to rename this Fanfic, but I haven't come up with a good name yet, please let me know what it should be! I'm thinking about "LOZ: Echoes". Since it fits more.**

 **2\. I am going to look more into " Imprudence" and other stories regarding Twilight when I get the chance.**

 **3\. I am going to be rewriting the Popular fic " When They were Young". I liked the story of that fic, but the grammar was kinda bad, so I'm gonna redo it for everyone to fully enjoy! (See my Profile for more Info!)**

 **4\. With all this, plus school, updates for Routine/Echoes will be sporadic, but not too far apart.**

* * *

 **Onto the story:**

 **Yeah! My wishes are coming true!**

 **My main goals were to have Shade become Hylian again, since he's powerful enough to do so, but just doesn't feel like it. The other was to have all three Links wield their respective Master Swords.** **Goals are being completed and it makes me happy! :D**

 **Fenrir was originally just a simple Bokoblin who happened to be smarter than his kin, but I thought..."Why not make him a Lynel?" He's named after the Giant Wolf in Norse Mythology.** **He is fearsome, cold and calculating, but has a goofy side too.**

 **Got a "Bright Lord" joke in. Woo!**

 **One thing about the fights was to not for callbacks or anything, but to show exactly where Twilight and Shade/Time are at during the story. Both can easily fell previous bosses with little effort now, since they both have years of experience.**

 **Don't be fooled, the next chapter will have an increased amount of BOTW influence, since I've strayed to far from the original concept.**

 **Like I said before, I want to rename this Fanfic, but I haven't come up with a good name yet, please let me know what it should be! I'm thinking about "Echoes". Since it fits more.**

 **Thank you! :D**


	30. Dark Fate

The royal wasn't much to look at. He had long brown hair tied in a pony-tail, with matching brown eyes. He wore a white shirt underneath a black tunic, a royal blue petticoat wrapped around his waist over his baggy black trousers and cloth-wrapped grey boots.

But Valon was a simple, yet powerful young man.

Powerful, not in strength, but diplomacy. He was raised among Ordon's aristocracy, taught that those below him require the utmost attention than his equals, his parents made sure to ingrain this into his mind so that he wouldn't become as snobbish as many foreign dignitaries were.

Trials awaited him, but He pushed onward, rising through the aristocracy and eventually becoming close friends with Prince Malo himself before being assigned to watch over the neighboring Kingdom of Hyrule by his lonesome.

Everyone had heard of Hyrule and the Calamity, and in the past century had prepared for Ganon's onslaught should he escape. Only recently had the news of his defeat reached them, in the form of a green-clad hylian hero.

That same Hero was the one who asked Valon to watch after the kingdom in a time of War, while the Princess herself was out leading the army.

Most frowned upon the selection and most thought he would decline such a stressful job.

He simply smiled and accepted.

* * *

The sun's rays bathed the mountains and valleys in a rich yellow glow as the wean hours of the morning came steadily along. The quieted hustle in Kakariko and rigorous bustle in Hateno paled to that of Castle Town. Whispers of the war and battle were exchanged constantly, Fear and Courage were a common emotion among the people.

But within the massive structure that was Hyrule Castle, many could only offer hushed glances to the new face among them.

It was not of fear, but of worry for the young Ordonian. His heart being fragile to those more eccentric than others.

Of course, there are the ignorant.

"Dignitary Valon!" Armor plates clanked loudly as the Hylian Soldier barged into the room, arms spread out to hold the double doors wide open, the fine wood slamming against the walls, the man's green eyes burning with hype and alertness.

The Ordonian looked up from his walnut desk in surprise, warm brown eyes alight with shock while his left hand came to rest over his heart, breathing hitched.

Two of his three retainers, Volc and Laila, fellow Ordonian Royal Guards who had been assigned to him since birth, were instantly by his side with their hands reaching for their weapons.

"It's fine..." He whispered, waving his hand to call them off. "Please, if you can, don't barge in like that." He chided, voice soft and barely above a whisper. "I can't take surprises well..."

"Oh, forgive me." The soldier bowed, somewhat perplexed at the Ordonian's tone. "But you must come with me, there is something you must see at once."

Valon blinked twice, then nodded, pushing the stack of parchment off to the side and standing up from his chair, brushing his hands down his tunic as he slowly stepped out from behind the desk. Volc and Laila carefully stepped away to give the Young man room, even offering a hand to him, which he declined.

His heart beat like a drum, steady yet fierce, as he crossed the room to the door, held open for him and his guards, who followed behind him.

The intricacies of the Hyrulean Castle amazed him, bringing a steadier lull to his heart as he saw happiness in the faces and smiles of the servants and guards, a far cry from the dull, solemn expressions of the Ordonian lower class.

As the Hylian soldier led them through the winding hallways, Valon's breathing became easier and his pace increased as his hand dropped away from his chest. Despite his disability, he was still youthful, at only Twenty-Five years of age.

It was his ailment that caused his family to not want him to come to this land, in fear that the stresses of war could cause him to fall, yet he simply took it in stride.

He took silent pride in this fact.

The Soldier led them up to the stairs outside of the sanctum, on the bottom of the steps that allowed for an excellent view of Hyrule's breath-taking landscape, a chilled wind and flakes of snow blowing over the small group as they observed the center fortress.

Valon wasn't too affected by it, having enjoyed his youth playing outside in Ordona's chilling winters. His royal guards, often sheltered in Prince Malo's Castle, were less than fortunate and shivered silently in their armor.

Of course, the winter put a dent in Valon's plans and increased the paperwork.

Not that he minded.

Valon watched with a soft gaze as a golden light dominated the top of the black fortress. Similar to what Princess Zelda's powers produced to keep the Calamity at bay. But this light was slightly dimmer, as if fighting off darkness.

A rumble shook the castle and ground below their feet, and ever so slowly, as the Sheikah tower rose through the center spire.

After several moments, a flag was placed onto and began to fly from the top spire of the tower, bearing not the markings of the Yiga or Ganon's forces, but of Hyrule's.

With a loud boom, a shockwave of gold divine magic expanded through the landscape, trees tilting and grass bending against the sheer wind speed. Valon held up his arm to shield himself as the shockwave passed over them, blinding winds nearly sweeping him off his feet. Luckily, those in Castle Town were mostly protected by a wall and only witnessed a golden flash and slight breeze if anything.

The black walls and buildings of the fortress morphed and reconstructed into smaller versions of themselves, loud cracks echoing through the fields and hills as the black mortar and stone that made up the walls of the Fortress were replaced by white and grey brick similar to Hyrule Castle, leaving an smaller, lightly colored fortress in place.

Slowly, a smile creased on Valon's face.

"It seems that Hyrule's army has the cunning to take a fortress without a drop of blood." He remarked flatly, looking back to his retainers. "And you two were worried."

"For your saftey only, my liege." They bowed. "We never doubted your word."

"Right." He chuckled, turning to the Hylian Soldier. "Thank you for notifying me. What is your name, my friend?"

"Um, Renodet, sir." He bowed his head, scratching underneath his helmet awkwardly. "I'm just a Scouting Recruit, nothing special. My superiors just rode in recently, told me to tell you. I ran all the way from the main gate while they dismounted"

"Well, you've done an excellent job making that journey." Valon smiled, patting him on the back. "I would've never made it. Come by my study later, We'll have some tea."

"I...Thank you, sir." Renodet blinked, confused.

"By the way, you said your superiors are back?"

"Aye."

"The Princess? Or one of the Heroes?"

"No, sir. Lieutenant Tennessee."

"Ah, right. Please, if you can, run back and tell him to meet with me soon."

"Yes, sir." He bowed.

Sending the Hylian on his way, Valon made his way back to his study to continue with his work, bowing to a group of passing handmaidens and guards.

"I wonder how the Princess managed to acquire this much staff is only a week." Laila wondered aloud. "It seems impossible."

"Nothing is Impossible." Valon said, sporting a wry grin. "From what I've read in the paperwork, it seems the army and castle staff was advertised, in the major settlements, to have many advantages when taking the job. Such as free food and shelter and whatnot."

Valon scratched his chin. "It's no stretch that many, from all races, jumped at the chance for any one of those benefits. Of course, I've also see orders for Troop aid from neighboring kingdoms, such as Hytopia and even Ordonia. That, is where the majority of the Army came from. Must've slowly poured in over the week, would take someone really lazy or sloppy to not notice."

Volc cast a glance at two guards who were chatting on the side of the hallway, spears raised up and helmets off. This allowed the Ordonian to see that, yes, one had rounded ears like himself, while the other had the pointed ears of the Hylians.

"It is said that their pointed ears allow them to hear the voice of the heavens." Laila remarked. "Although, I wonder which god or goddess speaks to them in that scenario."

"A riddle for the ages." Valon agreed. "Or perhaps a simple question for the Princess?"

"Well, sir. If I may say..." Volc began.

"Please do."

"This many soldiers aside, the Princess of this land seems to have misplaced her trust for once, don't you think?" He frowned. "You saw that Gerudo as they left the town yesterday, the man riding alongside the Princess."

"Ah, the one with Ganondorf's face?" Valon nodded to himself. "Indeed, he had a sinister air amongst him. A deceitful, yet tactical man, I'd pale to face him in battle. I certainly wouldn't trust him either, but I do trust the Princess. Or rather, her chosen Heroes."

* * *

Entering his vast office, located in a circular room underneath the Sanctum with dark oak walls, Valon sat at his desk and began to shift through the stacks of paper and parchment that littered his desk.

Despite his condition, he found paperwork soothing to his stresses, genuinely enjoying wracking his mind to find solutions.

The Pen is mightier than the Sword, after all.

As he looked about, he began to notice problems in this current time. Imports from neighboring kingdoms were high and exports were low. But overall, the biggest issue aside from the so-called war, Valon referred to it as an insurrection, was issues with Food and the fast-approaching Winter.

Hyrule's Hylian population was still scattered, confined to the Kakariko, Hateno, and Lulrelin villages, along with the newly-constructed Castle Town.

The Hunter's Guild stationed at the Lon-Lon Ranch Tower had reported that most big-game like bears had already begun to hibernate, moving to the northern provinces while Elk and others had migrated to similar Northern areas and locating either of their dens was proving quite tricky in the snowy terrain.

As for the Farmers at Lon-Lon Ranch, an unexpected Frostbite had done great damage to the crops overnight, and the final Harvest during the Festival was far below expectations. Leaving quite the gap in food storage.

Valon's steady brown eyes narrowed as he read the reports, before firmly nodding to himself.

"What do you plan on doing, my liege?" Laila inquired, standing at attention in the corner of the room, blue eyes alert, if slightly lowered to read the reports.

"This," He held up a parchment. "Is a _Notice for Immediate aid_ , I'll need to send to all of the neighboring Kingdoms and Provinces so that they may send supplies, mainly food, for the populace. But for now, I need to divert some of the treasury funds to the trading businesses, mostly food as well."

"What about other necessities? Like weapons for the soldiers?" Volc said, watching Valon quickly write on another parchment.

"In this situation, they're rather irrelevant. If the snow is bad, the Yiga are going to have a bad time attempting an attack." Valon scratched his chin. "But the trading economy is lagging badly, so now'll be a good time to set up an internal trading network before the snow cuts off outside paths, especially to Ordona. If we can't call for food from outside kingdoms, or sustain ourselves through the winter, the outcome is obvious."

"Alright, what should we focus on then?"

"Gorons provide a great deal of resources and labor, making up about sixty-percent of the work force. But they eat rocks, so that drives their price for materials up a bit, especially when it comes to the broken sections of the Town Wall. Or even worse, the outer-outposts that haven't been repaired."

"Those weren't a priority?" Volc inquired, head tilited curiously.

"It seems that the Monsters there were nested in good, no matter how many times a Patrol, or a Hero, wiped them out. By the time someone tried to settle in and rebuild, the monsters had reappeared and drove them away. Rebuilding was then shuffled down low on the Priority list so they could focus on Castle Town and the closer, cleared outposts."

"You think the Blood Moon was responsible?" Laila frowned, the phenomenon didn't just occur in Hyrule, but Ordona and neighboring kingdoms as well.

"Has to be." Valon rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, back to business. I'll divert a medium distribution to the Gorons, so their work won't be disrupted too much."

"And the other races? Gerudo? Rito and Zora?"

"Zora are providing fish from their domain, along with some precious gems like Luminous stone, which sell well in circulation. The Rito are mostly involved with the Hunting Guild and supply us with meat, putting them on high priority. The Gerudo, however, provide mostly luxuries and gems, since not much grows in a desert."

"A hard choice." Laila frowned, hand resting on her Sword hilt.

"Not in the slightest." The Royal gave a grin. "It's obviously best if the Rito gets the majority, given they're the 'Poorest' among the choices and their supply of food is much needed."

"But aren't the Zora providing food and gems?" Laila pointed out.

"Indeed, but their selection of fish is somewhat narrow. Meanwhile, their stones are precious, but not much use outside the trading market." Valon bit his lip. "Besides, I've met the Prince of the Zora, Sidon. He's friendly, but he's warned me that the Zora are somewhat Xenophobic and are less likely to trade much or even supply workers. The Zora Soldiers among the Hyrulean Army's ranks are the second minority, after Gorons, even then they are young and naive teenagers trying to move up in the world."

"So they'll get...?"

" _The_ Second Minority." Valon frowned, crossing his arms. "While they may argue, the fact remains that they do not supply much and are mostly a self-sustaining people. They have no need for aid unless the problem is serious."

He waved his hand. "The Gorons will get Second Majority, and the Gerudo the Minority, since their luxuries don't mean much in the winter, even then. We'll use it to buy enchanted jewelry that can stave off the cold."

As he finished signing the paper, the door came swinging open, causing Valon to jump once more, clutching his chest.

"Dignitary Valon!" Tennessee boomed, grinning and holding his helmet under his arm, strutting across the room with purpose. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Laila and Volc eased away from their weapons when Valon waved his hand, still clutching his chest.

"Do...any...of you people...knock?" He breathed, motioning his hand to his desk. "Hand...me..that potion."

Tennessee looked down at the finely crafted desk, genuinely surprised.

" _Why don't I get a fancy desk?_ " He mentally pouted, slightly realizing his skewed priorities.

Shaking away his thoughts, he grabbed the glass bottle containing a sparkling green liquid. Discreetly checking the label, he realized it was a stamina potion.

"Odd..." He murmured, handing it to the desperate Ordonian, who uncorked it and drank it all in one gulp, visibly slumping in his chair.

Valon sighed with relief, already noticeably better, if still holding a tender hand over his heart, as if stopping it from bursting out.

"You alright?" Tennesse frowned, bewildered. "That doesn't seem...well...right."

"It's fine..." Valon waved a hand, nonplussed. "Please, sit."

Tennessee did so, setting his helmet in his lap as he held his hands together, staring at the Ordonian over his crossed fingers, looking methodic.

"Like I said, not right." He said, glancing to the two guards as they glared at him.

Valon smiled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll explain."

The door was slammed loudly, but luckily Valon had seen the man enter before he had done so, negating another surprise.

"You'd better! You Ordonian bastard!" Cryoss roared, a vein swelled on his forehead in anger.

* * *

"Hold."

Time roughly shoved both Link and Twilight's shoulders, sending the exhausted warriors to the ground, sword and shield arms flailing as they fumbled to hold onto them.

Link's breaths came in gasps, muscles aching as he glared at his ancestor across from him, then up at his more distant ancestor.

Time held a strange air among himself, stranger than his Shade persona. It was ancient, yet masterful, like being in the presence of a wise guru. A guru who could hack your head from your shoulders in one swing.

His golden hair, a slightly lighter shade than his, gleamed in the sunlight, tucked underneath a fair-green cap. His tunic, the same as Twilight's if a bit ancient, bore the same shade of green. His white trousers, from what he knew, had been swapped out for something more practical once he'd reverted to Hylian form, baggy beige breeches similar to Twilight's.

His face was softer than Twilight's, something that Link suspected he had inherited from his ancestor, although the jury was out on that.

Time's eyes, the same sapphires that Twilight and he bore, scanned everything in his vision, leveling out things almost immediately for him to counter.

Fighting this man would be a nightmare in and out of itself.

But here he was, sparring with Twilight as Time watched on. Studying their styles closely and methodically, coaching them through the motions so that they may both improve. While Link looked up to Twilight as a Big brother in a way, it was amusing to see him berated by Time.

Although, Link swore he saw Time often fidgeting with his Tunic's collar.

The role of Master seemed almost...boring to him.

Time raised his hand, non-verbally telling them to stand. They complied and dusted themselves off, readying their sword and shield.

They had moved to a lesser courtyard in the fortress, away from the Soldiers and Bokoblins. The lighter shade of the fortress was Agahnim's doing and was honestly better on the eyes than the pitch-black scenery Ganon's magic had conjured up. Unfortunately, he had to take a breather after the sheer exertion.

Time looked between the two, than swiped his hand down, signaling them to start. Both of them went for a jump attack, their swords clashing together spectacularly, sparking shimmering off the Twin blades they carried.

From an outside perspective, you could hear them both growling lowly as they both pushed against one another. Unfortunately, Link found himself on the defensive, since when it came to brute strength, Twilight beat him in that category.

The man stopped charging goats with his bare hands, and that was before his adventure.

Feeling the weight of his Ancestor's blade pushing him back, he shifted his grip so their swords would slide together and fall to the side, using this opportunity to duck and roll around Twilight, moving onto his knee for a Back Slice.

The result was a given, but failed when Twilight promptly dove forward to avoid his blade, acrobatically rolling back onto his feet and already charging a Jump Strike by the time Link's feet touched the ground.

The man was nimble and very quick, Link had to give him that.

He had barely any time to dodge when Twilight came barreling at him, his sword clashing onto the ground, forming a small crater in the dirt, the shockwave passing under Link's feet as he lept away.

"Stop." Time commanded, so they did so, albeit with confused glances. He had stopped them earlier than usual. "Twilight, you're still making good progress, don't worry. It's _you_ -" He turned to Link. "That seems to be lacking."

"Pardon?" Link frowned, feeling insulted.

"While you're fighting spirit is admirable, you do not take to the Hidden Skills well." Time narrowed his eyes. "You are clumsy and slow, unnatural to their style."

Link shrugged. "Admittedly, skills aren't really my forte."

"Then use your natural fighting style." Time said in a commanding tone, looking at Twilight. "Twilight, continue with your style."

Twilight nodded, readying himself. Link rolled his shoulders, attempting to forgo using the skills Twilight taunt him. Shaking away muscle memory, he instead focused on his dodging and swiftly going in for the kill.

A simple, yet effective tactic

"Begin." Time called, sitting down on a barrel.

Twilight once again did a jump attack, but instead of meeting it head-on, Link swiftly dodged to the side. Letting his ancestor clash his blade into the ground, dust blowing past him as he felt a familiar power activate, his Triforce piece glowing brightly.

"Wha-" Twilight began, looking to the side.

Before he could finish the word, the flow of time itself seemed to slow to a crawl as Link watched his ancestor gape in shock. Deciding to not wound him too much, he simply lightly smacked him in the face with the flat of his blade.

When everything sped up again, Twilight fumbled to his side, struggling to catch himself, before he dug his fist into the ground.

The force of what seemed to be a light smack to Link, was in fact a full-force blow to the face that left a burning red mark across Twilight's cheek.

"Gah!" Twilight held the side of his face tenderly, glaring up. "How..?"

"Stop!" Time called again, hopping off his barrel, causing them both to look confused.

"We just started." Link pointed out.

"I know." Time crossed his arms. "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ' _Huh?_ ' me. I know time manipulation, and you just used an similar ability."

"My Flurry Rush?" Link questioned. "...I've been using that forever, it's really not that special."

"Of course it is!" Twilight exclaimed, standing up. "Why didn't you tell me you could manipulate time!?"

"I didn't know that's what I was doing, besides, I thought you knew!" Link protested. "I've used it against you several times!"

"Really? Fuck! I thought I was just imagining things." Twilight rubbed his cheek. "Wild, if you can slow down the time flow like that, that's something you must exploit."

"Indeed." Time nodded. "How do you initate it? At will?"

"No, well...I either dodge an attack, or I get enough air-time to draw my bow, which helps my aim. Honestly, that skill helped me defeat Calamity Ganon's True form."

"Would've been handy in my era." Time mused, glancing at Twilight, who gave a nod of agreement. "How close must you be so you can initate it on a normal attack?"

"I can cross whole rooms." Link shrugged. "Is this really a big deal?"

"Yes, it is." Time nodded. "If you can refine that skill, so you can activate it at will, you could be faster than anyone in a battle. Take out multiple foes at once."

"Really?" Link blinked, he hadn't really thought of that.

"We'll practice some more." Time waved his hand. "Back to it. Twilight, try attacking from a distance. I want to see Link's skill in that situation."

Twilight nodded, albiet reluctantly.

Getting smacked again was low on his priority list...

Before he moved back to position, Time stopped him again.

"Try to get him mad." He whispered. "Y'know, just get him pissed about something."

"Oh, no problem." Twilight complied, already knowing the perfect way.

They both got back into position, swords at the ready.

"So Link, how're you and _Zel_ getting along?" Twilight began, yelping when Link dove past him at lightning speed, eyes narrowed in fury.

"I've been getting teased by **_Everyone_ ** ever since I beat Ganon, even people who shouldn't have **_any_ ** interest, and you're **_not_** starting it up again!"

"C'mon, you two are-" Twilight dodged a swipe.

" ** _SHUT UP!_** "

* * *

Fenrir dragged his fingers along the wall, gathering a thin white dust under his nails. He held his hand up and casually cleaned it out with his thumb, giving a small hum of indifference.

"While I prefer the darker colors, it is still as fine a structure as the previous one." He mused, looking down at the Princess beside him. "Agahnim should be quite proud of it."

"Yes, but it'll be more a shame than anything." Zelda remarked quietly. "This area is an outpost, an extension of the nearby Garrison. So after this, it'll need to be torn down or rebuilt."

"I don't see why, seems like a waste." The lynel snorted. "But I suppose you Hylians have your reasons."

Zelda smiled a bit at the Lynel's snarky tone. It reminded her of Link before the Calamity, when he was first assigned as her guard. He barely talked, but when he did, his voice was always sarcastic and full of snarky cynicism.

"I feel the need to inform you of something, princess." Fenrir gazed forwards, staring right at the Fortress atop the Great Plateau. "About Ganon's plan."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him. "Go on."

Fenrir waved his hand through the air. "Not all of the Sheikah Towers were used as Bases for Fortresses. As a matter of fact, I believe all this is a ruse by Ganon. This ' _War_ ' of his is simply a diversion of his true plan."

"What?" Zelda frowned heavily. "What plan? How can he treat something this large as a diversion?"

"You're thinking too big, Princess." Fenrir said. "From what I've gathered about his attack on Hyrule Castle, you and your allies singlehandedly took out a good majority of his Yiga forces."

"But-"

"And the Monster forces? The majority of them follow me, with only a select few groups following Moblin leaders with no real skill. He's at his wits end, he can't possibly hold all these fortresses with such a small pool of allies."

"Then...what is he planning?" Zelda inquired, bewildered.

"...I don't know." Fenrir huffed. "He didn't trust me with it, but these fortresses mean nothing to his bigger plan. But here's what you need to do, you need to take that-" He pointed to the Great Plateau. "Fortress, and reactivate the Sheikah Towers from there. Without their dark lord around to fix the mess, whoever runs the Fortresses with have to deal with a giant spire ripping a whole clean through it."

He tapped his fingers along the stone wall. "However...There is one person who may be involved in Ganon's plan. Someone from among your ranks, Princess."

Zelda cocked her head slightly, staring at the ground while she wracked her brain for any suspicious among the Army's ranks.

While she thought long and hard, she soon came to rest on an extremely obvious answer.

"Agahnim? No, impossible." She protested immedietly. "He would never-"

"Princess, he helped you take one fortress, and you trust him? We're talking about Ganondorf here." Fenrir chided.

"I-It's not just me, Link trusts him, so I do as well."

"The man is grim by nature and simply ' _loosing his hatred_ ' will not automatically make him a good guy. Even without his anger, he still has his many grudges against, for example, the king of Hyrule who attempted to exterminate the Gerudo in the war preceding The Era of the Hero of Time. In no way can any incarnation of Ganondorf be innocent, and even using the word in reference to him is disconcerting. He despises the Hero and the Princess and his only motivation even remotely beneficial to them, were he to find himself apathetic, would be to ensure they leave him and his people the hell alone. You need to face the facts before your poor choices come back to haunt you."

Zelda's mouth hung open, speechless to the Lynel's rant. The gears clicked and pieces came together as she realized that she and everyone else had been fooled. Her hands clenched into fists, face flushed in anger as two needles slid into place between her fingers.

"He's gone to the south-eastern tower, hasn't he?" She said calmly. "The one facing the Great Plateau?"

Fenrir nodded, taking a few steps back as the Sheikah-trained Princess strode past her in tranquil fury, slamming the wooden door shut behind her.

"That girl is too naive..." He placed a hand under his chin, frowning. "The False King threatens my underlings and comes back later preaching about peace, backed by an army no less? He'd never get away with it, not while I still breathe."

* * *

Zelda strode through the fortress, barely casting a glance to the mingling Bokoblins and Soldiers. While the Bokoblins were primitive, they still understood basic concepts like cooking and understood the Hylian language as well.

It'd be interesting to study their interactions, if she wasn't angry at the moment. Normally, she'd get Link, maybe Twilight and Time, to help her.

But she wanted to see this man's face when she called him out on his lies, right before she drove these needles into his flesh.

She wouldn't be this bloodthirsty if she wasn't so pissed.

She wouldn't be alot of things if she wasn't this pissed, to be honest.

The fortress was smaller now, so getting to the tower in which Agahnim resided was no problem. She slowed her pace until her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, slowly pushing the door open and shutting it back. Ascending the stairs with nary a sound until she was in the top room.

All that occupied the space was a bed, a chair, a desk, and a window.

No sign of the Gerudo at all.

Her green eyes glanced to the corner of the room, where a ladder leading up to a trap door on the ceiling sat. The hatch was slightly creaked open, having been opened very recently, probably just before she entered as she didn't recall seeing him from atop the Fortress with Fenrir.

Still ever-so silent, she moved towards and up the ladder, opening the trapdoor and peering around the roof of the tower.

At the edge, sat Agahnim, his shoulders slumped and legs hanging off the tower, his hands clasped together in front of his face. Zelda was about to yell out, before noticing something.

He was speaking, to himself as there apparently nobody around. The Princess was wary, knowing that despite everything he was still a powerful mage and could be using an incantation. Her furious expression shifted into a confused one, slowly climbing the rest of the way up before walking up behind him, listening intently.

"...Mother, Father...It's me...again." His voice was soft, with a tinge of remorse dwelling in his throat. "I...I'm trying my best now, to do good things for once. Despite the voice urging me on, I continue on the righteous path. I'm...sure you'd be proud of me. I'd love to speak with you again father, to hear your wisdom, and to hear mother's kind words again. I guess that's a false hope...since that was lifetimes ago...I'm sure you scarcely recognize me anyway...Please, rest well...and tell everyone that I may join them soon."

His hands dropped, fingernails dragging along the leather of his armor, before reaching back up to cup his face.

Zelda's eyes widened when he started shaking and sniffling.

He was...crying?

"I can't...not anymore...not now." He quietly sobbed to himself. "I...I _don't_ want to..."

Zelda frowned, head tilted in curiosity.

"They...they trust me...I can't just...betray them." His hands clamped to the sides of his head, bringing his knees up to his chest as he quivered. "If I hurt them...I'll never...come back from...that path."

The sight was pitiful, to say the least. It really hit Zelda when she remembered that despite what Agahnim had stated, he was still quite young.

Ganondorf had been in his mid-twenties to mid-thirties, but if Agahnim had been revived with a mixture of both Link and Twilight's blood, with Link's being the one to influence him the most, the youngest he could be was twenty or nineteen, if not younger, possibly Her and Link's age.

Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped as if he'd been shocked by a lizalfos, amber eyes wide with shock upon seeing her, and more specifically, the needles in her hand that she'd yet to recall.

"P-princess...?" He gulped, visibly backing away. "What...are you..?"

"Agahnim, what were-"

"AH! Please don't kill me!" He yelped, shielding himself with his arms, backing up nearly off the ledge "I'm sorry for everything! It wasn't my fault!"

Zelda gasped and reached out, grabbing him by the brown tunic he wore just before he fell completely. His weight wasn't a factor thanks to her training, although the surprise of the situation gave her a loose grip. Agahnim gasped when he realized that he'd just been saved from the long fall to the ground below, staring at the Princess in surprise.

Reaching out, he pulled himself back onto the roof and forced the Princess' hand away, settling down against a stone railing. His gaze remained on her for a long time, before shifting down into his lap.

He was still quivering and shaking.

Zelda sat back in honest surprise...and confusion.

This fearful young man was Ganondorf reincarnate? Either Fenrir was wrong about his motivations, was right and Agahnim was a great actor, or something was terribly wrong.

Needless to say, his mannerisms reminded her of Link's outburst several months ago, so a gentle hand would be vital in this situation. Last thing she needed was another person screaming in agony from their own mind.

Months of fighting and loosing all your allies, friends, and family. Even that paled in comparison to the millennia of torment and death that Agahnim had endured.

"Agahnim, are you alright?" She asked, scooting closer to him, tilting her head to get a look at his face, noticing tear trails down his cheeks.

"...No." He murmured bluntly, gazing at her palm. "And those needles don't reassure me."

Zelda looked at her palm, giving a quiet " _Oh_ ", before the needles disappeared up her sleeve.

"You don't have to hide it..." He sighed, looking off the tower. "I know that...I know that you don't really trust me, you have no right to, I guess. I'm just a fool lying to myself. So if you wish to kill me...so be it."

Zelda was even more confused, had he not just pleaded for his life? Now he was resigned to death? What _was_ going through this man's head?

"Agahnim, can I ask you something?" She said.

He was still for a moment, then nodded.

"Are you, truly, devoid of hatred? Of malice and anger?" She asked, letting the question hang.

Agahnim's lip quivered for a moment, his eyes shutting tightly and his hands clenched into fists. He let out several shaky breaths before turning back to her.

"Princess...Imagine, if you can, two voices in your head, and one of your own." He said, voice cracking. "One is righteous and means well, telling you to help others...to have friends. While the other...it tells you to manipulate and murder, to betray those who've come to trust you, all for the sake of power."

He sucked in a breath. "And you have no choice but to follow one, while the other grows in ferocity. And Princess, I've been doing my damnedest to do good...but the other voice keeps telling me to betray you all...And I _don't_ want to. You know who those voices belong to? The good one...is Ganondorf Dragmire...and the other...is fate."

He began shaking harder. "All because of some damned divine prank, I will always try to hurt those I don't want to. I...I don't want to lose anyone else...not now. Now that many eras after watching my Father and Mother die, my friends and tutors killed in the war against your people, I finally can call them my allies. Now that I am a friend of the Hero who once killed me in retribution. Now that I have a new chance to make things right, to help my people and bring them peace for once in my lifetimes. I can't just throw it all away."

Zelda nodded wordlessly, somewhat understanding. It was a similar situation with Link and Her, while they loved one another dearly, they both were conflicted on account of old protocol and habits, and their newfound freedom in the ruined Hyrule.

But in Agahnim's case, he was truly split between good and evil, being in all technicality, both good and bad.

"...You know Princess." He began after a long silence. "After I was resurrected, I found myself in the blazing heat of Gerudo Desert, weighed down by dark armor and a trident too long to use effectively with my new body. I ventured out and into a sandstorm, not to find anyone, but to die. With the memories flooding in at every moment, yet I still never truly hated anything, I was so torn between conflicts. So, I went into that sandstorm to die from starvation, dehydration, or whatever got me first."

Zelda listened intently as he continued.

"Yet...in the eye of the storm, sand weighing my heavy cape down, I found an oasis with several people trapped there, three hylian men and two women, surrounded by the vortex-like winds, unable to escape. They had water, but no food left. They were going to die, trapped to rot away in the unforgiving land. I initially wanted to leave them be, but I simply couldn't bring myself to watch them suffer. I didn't want my first act as a man free of destiny to be indirectly murdering these poor people. So, with what little magic I could conjure at that point. I blew away that storm like it was nothing."

"You saved them." Zelda said, impressed.

"Yes. I escorted them back to Gerudo Town, making sure to keep my face hidden, I stayed outside with men overnight as the women came out with food. When the day came, I told them goodbye and walked back into the desert and back to the Oasis, the sandstorm just starting back up. While I waited for death to take me, something happened that I never expected, those people came back, just before that Storm got to me. They had realized my intentions and begged me to not go through with my slow suicide. In hopes of distilling their presence, I explained exactly who I was...and you know what? They didn't care. They said that if I was capable of good, than I wasn't the Ganondorf that the legends spoke of. I was something better."

"And you can be." Zelda smiled. "Who says you have to follow in your previous incarnations footsteps? You can make your own destiny."

Agahnim frowned. "...Just the way they didn't fear me, asking me for stories of the past, about my perspective in the whole Hero vs Villian conflict...It made me...happy. It felt good to be...Good, for once."

"It truly does..." Zelda smiled. "Where are your friends now?"

"In Gerudo Desert still, at the Oasis where we met. We built a house out there and they tend to it while I'm away." He explained, tone becoming lighthearted. "The sandstorm doesn't touch it at all, but gives good cover for it if we don't want any visitors."

"Really? Well, can you escort of there sometime? It sounds very peaceful to hear the swirling of the sands."

"If the choice was mine, I'd have stayed there permanently, but decision changed when I went to Arbiter's Grounds to scavenge anything from my past."

"Arbiter's Grounds?" Zelda repeated, sitting up. "I think Link and Twilight went there a few months ago, to attain the so-called 'Four Sword', for the Minish."

"The Minish still exist?" Agahnim inquired, surprised. "Impressive for creatures the size of a thumb. I did witness both Heroes appear at the Grounds, they had to fight off a Molduga infected by the Fused Shadow in Twilight's possession, thankfully I was far enough to not get detected by either Hero or Beast."

His hand fell to his belt, where the Fused Shadow Ganon had dropped lay, his hands shifting over the rough surface of the artifact.

"I had gone back to the house and gathered up some gear when I found that Ganon had been revived as well, residing in a cave near the Gerudo Sheikah Tower. I had originally wanted to set out to find you, and ask for forgiveness. But with the new problem, first I needed to speak with the current Chief of my People. I needed support, or else I would've never convinced you. And thanks to your Link, I'm still here and able to help."

"A lucky turn of events from your perspective, I'm sure." Zelda remarked.

"It sure is, believe me...But, Princess, I have something to ask of you as well."

She nodded and his softened expression became serious.

"If...at any moment, It looks like I will betray you. It may not be the first chance, or the second, but the chance I could get away with it...You stop me. No matter the cost." His gaze burned like fire. "If I look like I'm going off the deep end...You kill me right then and there. _Promise_ me."

Zelda shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"Princess..." He sighed. "Frankly, I don't think you'll have a choice."

He looked out in the distance.

"After all...I'm still the King of Evil."

* * *

 **Respect, mate.**

 **Hey, guys! I'm finally back!**

 **Alot of things had come up recently. For one, Spanish has been destroying me, then my Internet goes out. Then my Grandfather passed away, that was just the icing on the cake.**

 **I guess you can say I used some grief as fuel for Agahnim and Zelda's talk.**

 **I'm fine now, just really tired though... (I think I called Prince Malo " _Prince MALON"_ at some point in this chapter thanks to my hazy mind...Welp...)**

 **Alot of moments in this chapter are little jabs at myself and the Story. Thanks to User, Draconic, who gave me a bunch of constructive criticisms. So, I used some of his suggestions and even had some fun at my expense adding little tid-bits.**

 **Thanks for those btw, Draconic.**

 **Anyway, here's the rundown:  
**

 **Valon, who is Talo's descendant, has a character quirk I've been experimenting with. He has a heart condition, passed through his family, that severely limits what he can do. He can hardly run for a minute before his heart nearly fails and he requires a Stamina potion. He's got Talo's rebellious spirit though, and that'll be apparent in a future chapter.**

 **I wanted to have Wild!Link use his natural BOTW fighting style, and when I noticed in the final battle that he can cross the ENTIRE ROOM with Flurry Rush, I realized that he has his own Champion power, he can control time to an extent. So I want him to use that, and we'll have fun with it.**

 **Time, probably gonna change the name, and Twilight have a Brother-Brother or Father-Son relationship as they did in Canon. I have some funny little moments planned for them, so I can't wait to get to that.**

 **I've made some hints that while Zelda is still a scholar and loves research, she is still the leader of a Kingdom and, thanks to Impa, is more than willing to get her hands dirty now.**

 **And finally, Agahnim...is not Ganondorf.**

 **In a physical sense, yes he is. He's the failed resurrection of Ganon and, while he still harbors hatred and is fighting his inner demons, he still seeks to do good and right the wrongs he's done. Destiny tries to drag him down the path to darkness again, but he fights against the pull, and keeps walking forward.**

 **Never looking back.**


	31. Special: False King

**The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 **"Routine"**

 **Special Chapter:** **Agahnim**

 **"False King"**

 **[Updated ]**

* * *

 _The heat..._

 _The damned heat..._

 _It could take your life and you'd be none the wiser, roasting slowly as you wandered the sands aimlessly, begging the gods for water and food before finally succumbing to a quiet end._

 _Forgotten._

Ganondorf furrowed his brow, wiping his gloved hand across his forehead to rid it of sweat and dried blood. As much as he loved his homeland, it would be suicide to stay out in the rays.

Not that he had other plans.

He had just walked out from the cave that imprisoned him, and was no more than a few footsteps outside the entrance before fatigue already weighed him down.

Gerudo Desert was an unforgiving place, even to it's natural inhabitants. Although the blame mostly rested on the male gerudo's attire. When he was resurrected, his new body was adorned with the black armor and cape he'd worn in the Twilight Era, although it appeared to be a more light-weight set because of his new, shorter stature.

He was more lean and was no longer muscular, although he still seemed to possess the strength his tribe was known for.

Even then, the dark colors and heavy cape were both horrible ideas for the desert.

But with some relief, Ganondorf hoped they'd hasten his death.

A grim look remained etched in his features, amber eyes softly scanning the dunes and scattered rocks of his homeland. Straight to the west was a settlement, with Gerudo markings on the walls and flags.

A knot formed in the former king's stomach, a longing for his people. But, for what he knew, he'd never be accepted back.

Not after all the chaos he'd wrought upon them.

The memories came in at random, but often enough, filling his already bursting mind as countless traumas after traumas were lain upon him.

Past lives.

And the harrowing feeling as their evil might was ripped from their grasp, leaving their tattered, ruined corpses to rot.

However, another glimpse he recieved, was that of an alternate scenario.

His eyes closed as he reminisced a little, "remembering" per say, the events that occurred if he had defeated the Hero of Time.

Defeated being the key term.

His knowledge of the battle...It held no blood from either combatant, nor did the stench of death become prevalent. He had not killed the Hero...Nor had the Hero killed him.

Yet, he had done something to stop the Hero from succeeding.

But what?

He thought back to those people, the Yiga, the clan who followed him, or his past self that is. Whose blood stained his skin and armor at this moment.

They had done something wrong with the resurrection ritual.

Gathering the blood of the hero who'd slain him was a feat in and out of itself, but managing to botch such a simple ritual, so simple that nobody would ever think of it, was something that quite literally baffled him.

He snorted, good riddance.

His eyes drifted closed as he stood still in the whirling sands, head lowered, looking much like he did when in his death throes during the Era of Twilight, when the Master Sword was planted in his chest.

This time however, he was fighting a much more sinister force. Hatred clawed at his mind again, feeling a little tug to the west. A small, insignificant voice called in his mind. It's voice was sweet and golden, reminding him much of his mother before the Hero of Time's era.

Yet, unlike his mother, this voice's words had a much more sinister meaning. Little prods to make him return to his previous life as a mass murderer...

 ** _Seek Them._**

 ** _Conquer Them._**

 ** _Destroy Them._**

 ** _Gain Power._**

 ** _Gain Revenge._**

He shook his head, throwing away these thoughts for the third time since his resurrection. He looked to the east, seeing a large dust cloud wrapping around a cliff face and covering a good portion of desert. A sandstorm by any other name.

A perfect place to die.

It was a mad statement, that much he was aware of, but given the situation and his temptations, he'd be much better off dying in the desert. His fragile mindset could lead to chaos and death if he ever succumbed to desire again.

Looking back on it, he still held a grudge against the Princess and her chosen Hero. Hyrule had still attempted to slaughter his people and had caused the death of his parents and friends.

Yet, the outcome, his plan of revenge, had worked in their favor anyway. His revenge for his people failing spectacturally when a little boy from the forest came to the Royal Family with evidence against him.

His banishment and years later, a war ensued between the two races. It was at that moment when the little boy returned, now grown and adorned with masks around his body. He'd placed one on his face and transformed before his very eyes into the Fierce Deity, a ferocious God of legend.

It was little surprise when he was defeated and imprisoned.

Then Executed.

The next events were more clear, his battle with the Hero of Twilight that ended with the Master Sword in his chest.

Subconsciously, Ganondorf stared down and pulled back at his chestplate, revealing his bare chest. Faintly, the outline of the scar that adorned his chest glowed, revealing that it had never faded.

His mind raced through the other scenarios too, the time he'd suceeded in his coup and laid waste to Hyrule for 7 years before the Hero of Time returned, all grown up and wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Defeat and Banishment to the corrupted Sacred Realm was all that awaited the King of Evil then. Yet it continued onwards when he found himself on the Great Sea...Yet it still continued on.

Ganondorf grunted in pain, a palm pressed to his temple as another surge of Memories nearly overloaded his mind. He shook his head furiously, trying to push through the pain as he took a step forward.

Slowly, he nodded to himself.

One step at time.

Death would be mercy from the millennia of torment he'd wrought, not only on himself, but others as well. For every memory he received now, the more pain was laid onto his soul. He felt sick and the desire for death grew for every memory of the man he once was forced back into his mind.

But, He realized, as he walked through the sands, that his memories did extend further back, all the way to the nigh-fabled Era of the Sky, when Hylians lived among the clouds while _his_ presence loomed on the surface.

A violent shudder coursed through his body and a wave of nausea settled in his stomach as the sting of hatred coursed through him, along with feeling of disgust at knowing where this hatred came from.

Demise.

All of this, the ages of battles and death, was because of some childish curse by the late Demon King. A grudge that bound his own soul to the Hero and Goddess, fating them all to endless reincarnation until the curse is removed.

Which, frankly, he had no idea how to do.

A sour taste in his mouth, Ganondorf thought back to when he was still a child, being raised to be the King of the Gerudo. He'd meant well back then, listening to his friends and family to try and gauge what needed to be done.

Peace with Hyrule was top priority.

Yet, fate had driven his people to fight a loosing war. So much so that he'd committed an act that nobody would've thought possible.

He would steal Hyrule's source of power, the Triforce.

He had read the legends that revolved around the mythical, god-like artifact that lay in the Sacred Realm. That if you possessed the whole triforce, it would grant you any wish. So, being his young, naive self, he began to kiss up the Royal Family. Swearing fealty and what-not to the ones who hurt his people.

When he was close enough, he would dash for it, and wish for peace so that they would suffer no more, and neither would Hyrule's people.

He had every reason to want to hate the Hylians and hurt them like they hurt his people, but he wanted to be better than that.

But as the years passed and he got older, he began to...change.

His intentions became dark, subterfuge and murder was used to discover the dark secrets of the Royal family. Peeling back the dark layers of their past while slowly manipulating them into revealing the Location of his desire.

Soon, it was revealed.

Then, when the time was right, he struck down the King and chased down the Princess at the time, seeking the key she held for the Sacred Realm.

And when the boy who would later thwart him had opened the door to the sacred realm, when he was sealed away, and Triforce was revealed to him...

He laughed.

An evil cackle of pure evil that would terrify his younger self, he stepped forward, mocking the child, with evil intentions racing through his once righteous mind.

His noble side had to smile in relief when the Triforce split into three, leaving him with one.

And so, Ganon, the man he'd become, ranted and swore revenge.

But it turned out well.

But the lesson was learned. Unnecessary death caused by temptations of power. Temptation was unavoidable and it still pulled at him.

When he thought of it, had he only recieved a single set of memories, he probably would have been the same evil madman he'd been for that and several other lifetimes. But the many, many memories of past lives and alternate ones had opened his eyes to the truth of the situation.

Like some divine prank, he'd just been a pawn in the scheme of things. Along with the Hero and Princess. If he ever saw them, the ones of this era he'd awoken in, he would apologize.

It's the least he could do.

A blank look adorning his features, he hefted the mighty trident in his grasp, the weapon too long for his smaller form. Moving through the sands towards the sandstorm.

But what good would it do?

Apologizing would mean nothing and he would be unlikely to encounter them in the desert. Apologizing wouldn't bring back the countless people he'd murdered, all for power or some twisted revenge.

It wouldn't bring back his family. It wouldn't bring back the Princess' father.

The best way to make up for it...would be to die again, a forgotten memory in the sands of his home, that would never resurface again.

Not in this form anyway.

Faintly, he heard a voice urging him on.

While the other screamed in vain.

* * *

The sands swirled around him, blinding his vision and obscuring his hearing. If something snuck up on him, he'd be defenseless and be easy pickings. Yet, He didn't feel the vibrations of sand worms, or the chilling echoes of poes that once haunted the sands. They had either died out or moved on.

Despite that, he still felt death creeping onto him. The harsh conditions around him taking their toll as his health steadily deteriorated for every second spent in the storm. Twice, he had tripped and was forced to climb to his feet and continue on, moving closer and closer to the heart of the storm.

Normally, sandstorms had no "eye" and were a simple chaos of flurrying winds and sand. But on occasion, they would attain a perfect vortex of winds and have one similar to a hurricane, a small clearing where one could have reprieve from the harrowing conditions.

While Ganondorf didn't seek it, he'd still stumbled upon one. An instant feeling of coolness and soft winds met his fatigued form when he stepped out form the wall of sand. The coarse substance weighing down his cape and sticking to the blood on his armor.

His eyes opened, no longer blinded as he realized what had occurred. His gaze looked around the circular, enclosed area, immediately noticing an oasis in the center, a single tree blowing gently in the wind.

Ganondorf licked his chapped lips, walking down the dune and into the indention where the oasis sat. A drink of water would clear his head...and be a blessing before his death.

When he turned a large boulder, he was surprised to find several bodies littered about the area, obscured and covered by sand. His throat became dry as he felt a deep feeling of sadness creep over him.

He moved towards one of the bodies, stabbing his trident into the ground before turning the person over. It was a hylian voe, a smattering of gray hair atop his head fashioned into a topknot, it was his natural hair color judging from his young facial features.

To the Gerudo's surprise, the voe's similarly grey eyes shot open and he gasped for breath.

" ** _GAH!_** " He cried, before devolving into a coughing fit. " _Hack! Gouhh..._ "

Ganondorf frowned, looking over at the voe's companions. There were two more men, and two vai, women. The men had black and brown hair respectively. The women had similar hair colors, albeit one was a greyish black and the other reddish-brown. All of them wore simple tunics that breathed easy for traveling in the heat.

Gentle rising of their chests indicated they still held life as well. They all had probably collapsed in exhaustion.

"W-who?" The grey-haired voe coughed, looking at Ganondorf in confusion. "Who are you?"

Ganondorf paused for a moment, trying to think of something. A name. Anything, but his real one.

An alter-ego perhaps? One he had taken the form of before.

Or maybe, alternately?

"Agahnim." He said cooly, voice lighter than his former gruff baritone. "And you?"

The voe stared for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Gradai. What are you doing out here?"

"The same could be said for you, Voe." The newly-dubbed Agahnim replied. "I came seeking death, what of you?"

"You speak fancy. So I can't imagine why." Gradai mused, sitting up. "We heard of Calamity Ganon's defeat, so we came out to see if the Yiga Clan had abandoned their hideout, we were planning on scavenging from it."

"Calamity Ganon?" Agahnim inquired, although he already knew of it.

The hatred and malice of his most recent form was fresh in his mind and made his stomach do flips. Although some more information aside from scattered memories would be helpful.

"The beast that was trapped inside Hyrule Castle?" Gradai said, waving his hand. "He was defeated by a lone knight a few days ago. Where've you been?"

"Dead." He said with indifference. "You said a Lone Knight?"

"Yeah, from what's been passed around by the Rumor Mill books, it's actually the Hylian Champion from a Century ago, he helped the Princess who's been trapped inside the castle seal the Calamity Ganon away."

" _So that's how I perished this time,_ " Agahnim thought. " _Or maybe sealed would be a better term._ "

Gradai stood up, sand spilling out from his tunic, moving over to his companions. One by one, they gasped for breath and returned to life as he helped them up. Judging from the lack of worry in any of their movements, it seems like they had only recently arrived and were trapped here until they all passed out from exhaustion.

"You went too far." Agahnim eventually said, crossing his arms. "The Yiga's hideout is south of here, only about a mile down the rock face."

Gradai nodded silently as he helped the greyish-black haired woman to her feet, she stumbled and Agahnim stepped in to help, taking her right arm while Gradai took her left. He stepped away when the Voe began to speak with her, observing how he held her with great care, like she was a fragile piece of glass that even the lightest breeze could shatter.

"Everyone okay?" Gradai asked aloud, getting mixed replies of grunts and mutters.

Agahnim stepped away when he noticed a pile of sand covering the grey-black haired Vai fall away, revealing a light-red petticoat around her waist. The woman struggling to her feet like the other, he offered a hand, which she reluctantly took as he pulled her to her feet.

They all stood up and brushed the sand away, and each one, beginning with the Vai he'd helped up, began to eye him with apprehension and curiosity. The reason was obvious, since a Gerudo Voe were a rarity, especially so long after the appearance of the last one.

Even then, he wasn't liked that much.

"Guys, uh, this is Agahnim." Gradai said at last.

His companions looked at him, then to Agahnim.

"Uh, Shadda." The brown-haired Voe slowly nodded. "But my friends here call me Shadd."

"Sir Cormac" Said the black-haired Voe, nodding his head to the grey-black haired Vai. "And my sister, the wet-ear, Shey."

"And I'm Viola." The reddish-brown hair Vai in Gradai's arms said lastly.

A silence hung for a moment after Agahnim gave a quiet nod, a care not really given toward their greetings.

"So, You're...a Gerudo?" Shadd asked.

"Yes." Agahnim nodded. "Do I not look like one?"

"Uh...No?" He tensed. "I mean, the Gerudo are all females, right?"

"Yes, but Males born say, every thousand years or something?" Cormac remarked, nodding his head thoughtfully. "But even if that's the case, where've you been?"

Agahnim gave a slight shrug, what these people didn't know was for the best, he'd rather them not spread the knowledge of his existence.

"Cormac! Can we not pester the stranger?" Shey said in exasperation, placing her hands on her hips. "We still need to get out of this sandstorm."

"Yeah, you came in. You outta know the way out." Shadd said with hope.

Agahnim swallowed before speaking. "I do not. I'm lost just like you."

It took a moment for the information to settle in, the look of hope on the group's faces soured into horror.

Viloa was the first to react, giving a wail of despair, placing her hands over her face as she crumpled into a sobbing wreck. Gradai, who seemed to care extremely for the girl, was the first to comfort her.

Cormac and Shadd both blew a huge breath out, rubbing their eyes before pivoting on their heels and looking into the swirling wall of sand surrounding them. Shey on the other hand stared at the ground, shaking with her hands clenched into fists.

"So that's it then. We're stuck here?" She growled, turning to Gradai with fury in her eyes. "All for some scavenging, you fucking moron!?"

"Wait, hold on-" He attempted to defend himself, only to be cut off.

"No! You dragged us out here, promising the treasures of the Yiga, and now we're going to waste away and die in a sandstorm! What about our families back home!? They won't ever find us!" She screamed, causing Viola's sobs to increase in intensity.

"Shey, calm down." Cormac called sternly, still looking away.

"And why are you defending him!?" She yelled, turning around.

"I'm not!" He shouted. "But this doesn't mean we should freak out, we need to think! We're not dead yet, so the gods must favor us."

Agahnim regarded the man for a moment, feeling a bit of respect for his authority. He was probably second-in-command of the group and was prepared for the job if it went awol. Which, given the situation, was a justified choice.

They had water from the oasis, but with no food, they would perish quickly. The reaction she was giving suggested they indeed had none.

"And you!" He blinked out of his thoughts when he realized she was addressing him.

"Me?" He said confused. What had he done?

"Yeah! What kind of Gerudo gets themselves lost in their own homeland, in a sandstorm no less! I swear that you tell others to avoid them!" The Vai's face was beet-red, downright furious.

"Cause unlike you, I came here to die." He said flatly, snapping her out of her outburst.

"Huh?" Shey blinked. "...But...why?"

"It's my business." He grumbled, grabbing his trident from the sand. "And I intend to stick to it. Goodbye."

He turned from the group and began to walk, heading back the way he came so he'd become enshrouded in the swirling sands again. As much as it pained him, he didn't have time to help them.

"Wait!" Agahnim froze and turned back, seeing the cry had belonged to Viola. "Please...help us."

"Viola, it's pointless...He just said himself he was lost as well." Gradai said softly. "We have to figure something else out."

"Yeah..." Shadd muttered from nearby, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "I think I've got a book about sandstorms in my pack, I'll check and see if we can tough it out."

Agahnim frowned a bit. That wasn't going to happen, he thought with a sadness.

He looked down at Viola again.

"Please..." She begged, blue eyes wide with fear and hope.

Why was he caring now? Why should he care?

Yet...

Vividly, he saw a flash of death and destruction crease his vision. He saw houses and tents burning, people screaming in pain and horror as he walked through the destruction, a horrified, blank look on his face. He looked to his feet and saw a young Gerudo vai lying face down, blood draining from a spear drilled into her back, her tanned skin pale.

"Please..." She looked up to him with teary amber eyes, whispering with all her strength. "Help us, Ganon-"

Her voice was lost and she fell limp, lifeless to the sand as he began to run away, fleeing from the burning bodies and homes of family and friends. With a jolt, Agahnim snapped back to reality.

...Is this really what he wanted his first act after his resurrection to be? Leaving these people to wither and die in the sands while he left them to that fate to do the same. He'd done the same before and now seemed no different. Even if he wanted to help, how could he? His magic would not respond to his command and his new body was too weak to force it to respond, it'd kill him anyway or damage his body.

A sour pit formed in his stomach again, a tremble tingling up his spine at the grim choices he faced. It ran up and through his shoulder, down his arm and to his right hand. His amber eyes drifted to it as he noticed his Triforce, the top mark, once dim, now glowing with a ferocity, a _n_ _eed_.

The voice came back. The good one. Urging him on.

He had said he had no time for them...

But it seems Time was all he had now.

He held up his hand, a golden light eminating from the mark on his hand, projections of grand magic streamed from his palm and fingers, whipping against the sand barrier surrounding them, creating "splashes" of sand against the surface. The energy too began to swirl, going with the motions of the storm, combining into a solid ball of divine energy. The water in the oasis forming a whirlpool and eventually spires of water surrounding the ball.

Unlike his previous magic from past lives, this golden magic left a feeling of warmth in him, a feeling of good.

The group stared in awe at the light show as more mixtures of magic formed into the orb, becoming as big as a Talus before shrinking into a condensed ball the size of a Hydro-Melon.

It shot across the sands and back into Agahnim's palm, forming a glowing sphere in his grasp, coursing up his arm in fine silky wisps of golden light. The wind and water in the oasis calmed as he regarded it.

"Hold on." He warned, waving his other hand.

Gradai and Viola gasped when they realized they were trapped in a green crystal, now floating up off the ground. Upon looking, they found that their allies were trapped in similar crystals as well.

Seeing them safe, Agahnim steeled himself as he held the orb upwards.

Then slammed it into the ground.

A shockwave of golden energy pulsed outwards from where he stood, coursing over the dunes, harmlessly past the protection crystals, and up the walls of the storm. A loud sonicboom-like sound cracked through the air as the sands shuddered, divine energy blasting them away as the air began to clear.

Slowly, the enclosed area became more and more open as the swirling walls were forced away, eventually dispersing.

And with one final crack of a shockwave, the sandstorm disappeared, leaving them in the open desert.

Agahnim dispersed the crystals, gently lowering the group to the ground as they were freed. They slowly looked around in shock and awe, murmuring curses of disbelief among themselves.

Agahnim however simply looked around, then focused back on his palm, the top triforce dimming again.

"That wasn't even a _bit_ of your power, destroying a storm of that magnitude." He whispered to it. "What have you been hiding from my past selves, I wonder?"

"Can I see your hand?" Agahnim flicked his eyes to side, looking to Shadd who had come up beside him, the sand crunching under his boots.

As much as he should've declined, his right hand had already moved upwards to show the Hylian Voe. Shadd took hold of his wrist, pulling back his glove carefully even though the Triforce shone through it.

Upon seeing the black marks, along with the single glowing one on his flesh, he gasped.

"You possess a Triforce piece!" He said in amazement. "And the Triforce of Power, no less! How'd you manage to be blessed with it?"

"I guess I'm just lucky." Agahnim replied nonplussed, pulling his hand away and replacing his glove. "C'mon, I'll take you to Gerudo Town."

"You will?" Shey asked, confused.

"Yeah, now hurry up." He turned and began walking. "It's a bit of a hike."

They looked among themselves for a moment, still in shock, before quietly gathering their dropped belongings and packs, following the Gerudo into the distance.

* * *

Agahnim sighed, why did he see if necessary to escort them to Gerudo Town in the first place? Maybe it was courtesy, or maybe he was waiting for the Sandstorm to reform itself. Probably the latter.

He felt the eyes of the Hylians drill into his back all the way there, he had been praised and asked many questions already. He brushed each one off and their curiosity was insatiable even if he flat out refused to answer.

It was night-time now. His eyes, blazing ambers obscured by a tan Hood given to him by Gradai, gazed out at the sand dunes dimly lit by moonlight.

He sat against the outer walls of Gerudo Town, the faint glow of a campfire highlighting the bottom of his face, but gave no evidence to his identity. Only Vai could enter the town, so he'd settled with sitting outside with the others and setting up a camp while Shey and Viola went to get supplies.

Agahnim had specifically told them to not mention him or any Male Gerudo at all, even going as far to threaten them if they did. Despite the harsh talk, they arrived later with the supplies, even with a little something for him.

Gerudo Voe armor, tailored by a secret club in town Shey knew about. They gave it to him to replace the heavy black armor he wore, hoping to ease his pain while traveling the desert. They also gave him a curved short-blade with Sheikah designs inscribed on it, it was meant to be worn on your back, the hilt pointing downwards.

He appreciated the sentiment, changing into the armor immediately and placing the blade on his back. A black shirt and shorts to wear underneath were given to him as well, to compliment his preference while not in the desert. He wore those too, to stave off the chilling night air, using his cape as a blanket while huddled around the campfire.

Atleast now the glowing mark on his chest wouldn't be so easily seen.

The black armor he'd worn sat in the sand beside him, being slightly regarded by him, a hand waving over the chestplate. Despite it's dark past, it still held a bit of nostalgia as he traced the crack on the torso. He wondered what became of the Sage Sword he'd wielded, now so long after his death.

He was positive another Era had passed before this one. Flashes of Blue, Green, Red, and Purple were present in his memory, related to the Four Heroes who slew him. This seemed quite long after his last death however, so it was a given.

He licked his lips again, reaching to grab a cup in front of him, tipping the water it held back to refresh himself. He sighed with relief, peering over the rim of the cup to the group he'd accompanied.

Viola and Gradai sat together asleep against the wall, the Hylian Vai's head resting on her Voe's shoulder in a comforted way, a thick fur blanket covering them.

Lovers by any other name.

But he did notice the patches on their tunics, most kingdoms used armor to define ranking, other's used smaller means, like the patches they wore that indicated that Gradai and she were both in the army at some point, defining him as a Footsoldier and her as an Archer.

His gaze turned to Shey, who was still awake, staring with a passion into the flames as they illuminated her ivory-colored eyes, always alert and searching. Trinkets adorned a necklace she wore, gold, crystals, gems, and rupees.

A thief.

She was the one to give him the Sheikah short-blade. A smart weapon for any situation, give her experience. Cormac sat beside his sister, eyes closed with his arms and legs folded in a meditative pose. Despite this, Agahnim saw that his guard was up, ready for anything.

A warrior.

That left Shadda, or Shadd as they preferred. He sat to Agahnim's left, rimmed glasses perched on his nose, a history book in his lap, relaxed and easy-going as he read the tales.

A scholar.

A ragtag bunch of misfits trying to make do in this world. Sticking together through thick and thin while thay made the best of everything they could get. Their bane being only the most impossible of situations. But where did that leave him?

He didn't sleep that night.

* * *

He'd risen early, gathering his things quietly and exiting his tent into the cool morning air. Everyone was asleep, except for Cormac, who sat against the wall stoking a crackling campfire, ivory eyes unmoving as he glanced to him.

"I'm going." Agahnim stated, pack slinged over his shoulder. "Give my farewells to the others, you'll never see me again."

"..." Cormac didn't reply for a second, mouth a thin line. "So, you're truly set on dying, aren't you?"

Agahnim nodded, deciding to give a bare minimum. "Forces beyond my control have forced me to kill in the past, no longer shall they decide. I'll pay my debts with death, my own."

The Hylian sat up. "That's not how it works...You need to work for redemption, suicide won't meet it's price."

He frowned and rolled his shoulders. "...It'll count for something."

Agahnim set off, walking off across dunes and into the distance, figure obscured by the rising heat waves of the desert.

Cormac sighed internally, poking a bit at the campfire before getting out some meat from his pack and nibbling on it. Within the next thirty minutes, the others awoke, beginning with Gradai and Viola.

The couple shared a tent and the kind-hearted woman always rose first, stretching lazily before settling in for breakfast. But this time, Cormac noted, it was with a degree of worry.

"What? Has it gone bad?" He asked, pointing at the meat skewer in her hand.

Her eyes were soft, yet sharp and alert, pointed ears almost laid back like a dog.

"I...have this awful feeling." She said quietly, looking to the discarded Tent Agahnim had used. "...Has _he_ gone?"

Cormac paused when she glared at him, eyes hurt when she noticed him stutter.

Slowly, he nodded.

"And you let him!?" She nearly screamed, eyes already watering. "You heard what he said, he's going to _kill_ himself!"

Despite being a bit sensitive, Viola was still a soldier at one point and could be quick to anger, _and_ could probably out-yell his sister, which was quite impressive.

Her screaming drew out both Gradai and Shey, both alert, while Shadd lazily came afterwards, rubbing his eyes.

"What's happening?" Gradai inquired, a broadsword in-hand.

"Agahnim's gone!" Viola said, tears streaming down her face. "Cormac let him go back to the desert!"

"What!?" Both Gradai and Shey yelled, glaring daggers at the black-haired man.

"What the fuck, bro!?" Shey growled. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"His moral compass was set, I had no intention of stopping what he thought was right." Cormac said passively.

"You idiot!" She howled in a rage. "His moral compass is a roulette wheel!"

"Why do you care, he's just a stranger." Cormac said flatly. "Besides, you saw the look in his eyes. Death and Fear was all I saw, he's a madman hanging by his fingertips."

"He helped us!" Shadd loudly disagreed, fumbling when Viola rushed past him, grabbing her things.

"Where are you going?"

"After him, I'll not stand idly by while the man who saved us kills himself, not if I have any say-so." She said firmly. "Us. Total strangers. He still saved us and we repay him by waiting for the desert to take him away? No!"

Gradai seemed to agree, nodding and beginning to help her. Shadd joined in while Shey looked down at her brother, disappointed.

"Which Triforce did he possess, Shadd?" Cormac asked aloud.

"The top one, the Triforce of Power." He replied. "Why?"

"Because, the last person to hold that piece..." He glared daggers. "...was Ganondorf Dragmire."

Everyone froze in their tracks as the information seeped in. Even Shadd, who knew this fact, stopped when he thought of the implications.

Male Gerudo, Triforce of Power, with death in his eyes.

It all made sense.

Viola "Hmmph!" and continued grabbing her things, charging out to the desert. Gradai, while frozen for a moment, snapped out of his shock and ran after her, followed by Shadd and eventually Shey.

Cormac sat alone for several moment, staring as the fire infront of him finally fizzled out.

"Idiots..." He sighed, standing up and running after them.

* * *

Agahnim sat criss-cross in the sand, the black armor he wore lain out in front of him, his Trident above it. The swirling of the sandstorm was beginning to pick back up, within minutes it would be back to it's previous ferocity. He sat just outside the Oasis, so that he'd still be in the thick of it.

Maybe, in a thousand years, they'd find his remains and fashion a tale of the Gerudo Monk who sat for many days and nights.

Or maybe they'd just take his items and leave his skeleton to wither, buried in the sand.

As was the way of things.

But faintly, he felt a bit of remorse for leaving his new "Friends" behind. Leaving them wondering about who the mysterious Gerudo Voe was who rescued them.

But it was for the best...wasn't it?

Soon, doubt began to crease his mind and he wondered if this truly was the answer, to die again and waste the chance to truly redeem himself.

Maybe he could start again and do right this time. Ignore the temptations and continue down the righteous path.

"Agahnim!" A voice called to him.

He blinked and looked up from his lap, surprised to see the group he'd left at Gerudo Town fast approaching, Viola rushing ahead of them, with Cormac lagging behind.

"Thank goodness, we made it!" She cried, dropping to her knees and hugging him tightly.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked, bewildered by the embrace. "You need to leave before the storm picks back up."

"We came to stop you, you fucking idiot!" Shey said.

"Shey, don't be crass." Viola chided, pushing away from him. "Listen, you helped us and we don't want you to needlessly waste your life. It's pointless and won't solve anything."

"It's true, taking the easy way out won't give ease to whatever burden you carry." Gradai crossed his arms.

Agahnim stared for a moment, then sighed. "If only you knew..."

"Knew what?" Shey snapped. "Just tell us!"

"You'd never believe me if I did." He scoffed.

"I have an idea." Cormac said gruffly, earning glares from nearly everyone.

"Listen, Agahnim." Shadd knelt down next to him, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you've done in the past, just tell us so we can help you. It'd be wrong for us to just let you die, we need to know _Why_."

"Exactly." Gradai agreed.

With all of them looking expectantly at him, Agahnim sighed in defeat, curled fists loosening as he laid it into them.

"My name, my _true_ name...is Ganondorf Dragmire, former King of the Gerudo and the fabled King of Evil. I was resurrected by the Yiga clan just yesterday and I've found myself wandering aimlessly. I've been haunted by memories, of my past lives and the horrible crimes I've committed as... _that_ monster. The stench of death and horror I've wraught still remains fresh in my mind, I can feel the hatred pulling me away, to commit evil again. I found you all by chance and only helped because I didn't want my first act as a man of free will to leave you all to die."

There was a silence, he half-expected them to call him out or run away. Cormac sighed and rubbed his eyes, Gradai grabbed Viola and pulled her away in fear. Shey's mouth dropped a little in disbelief.

Shadd, however, remained unmoved, looking at him with a curious expression.

"Prove it." Shey said, glancing at Cormac.

Agahnim sighed, holding up his hand to show his Triforce to them, the top one he bore glowing brightly.

"The Triforce of Power has only been held by Ganondorf and his counter-parts. Yet, I possess it. Explain that..."

Viola observed the man infront of her for several moments, noticing the total resignment in his movements and the guilt that sagged his shoulders. This man, this " _Evil_ " man, felt more remorse than any person in the world.

"You poor man..." Viola murmured. "Having to go through that pain."

"Huh?" He blinked, looking up in surprise.

She pulled away from Gradai and knelt down. "But...All those years of torment, stacked down on you, and yet you still have retained an inner goodness. I can feel it."

"No...I...It really doesn't stop the fact that the storm will soon be on us again." He said. "You probably should go."

"No!" Viola said, firmly, grabbing his arm and standing up, tugging on it. "You're not getting yourself killed!"

"Then what?" Agahnim inquired sardonically. "I apologize and grovel at their feet, begging for forgiveness that I don't even deserve? Do I get executed or simply imprisoned?"

"Agahnim...Or, do you prefer Ganondorf now?" Cormac asked.

"Agahnim." was the reply.

"Agahnim, redemption is not given on death, or your crimes would've been forgiven. Suicide isn't rewarded either, in fact, I'm sure it's punished more harshly."

"Then maybe that's my fate." Agahnim sighed, resigned.

"We don't believe in fate!" Shey grabbed his other arm and began tugging on it as well. "Get your sorry ass up and stop pouting over some silly destiny!"

"Silly Destiny?" He had to scoff. "It can't be fought that easily, I'm afraid."

"But. You just did." Gradai said matter-of-factly. "You said that you were horrified by your past acts, but you still saved us, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You said you didn't want your first act as a man of free will to leave us to die, so you've suggested that you were fully capable of making the opposite choice."

"Yeah, who says you can't keep making those decisions?" Shey said, having stopped tugging for a moment. "Because Destiny says so? Screw Destiny! Redeem yourself by setting right what is wrong and not just giving apologises or begging for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness is earned, not given." Gradai said, bumping his chest with his fist. "I, for one, believe that if you try, you can truly make a difference and redeem yourself through hard work."

"As do I." Viola said, smiling warmly. "And we can help you do it."

Agahnim withdrew a bit, surprisingly touched.

"I...just...I can't..."

He stared at his lap, trying to think and consider it all.

Maybe they were right. Maybe all he needed to combat his desires was to make up for it...dying all over again could potentially complicate the problem even more and waste this opportunity.

Death didn't mean Redemption, nor did apologizing. He had to work for it and even if he couldn't be redeemed, he'd still try.

With all their talk and praises they reaped upon him recently, he had felt a warmth in his chest. It felt good and made him happy and willing to help. A feeling a doing good, if you will.

"Why me? A stranger?" He asked quietly. "A total stranger who you just met, who has the potential to end the world? Who is the reincarnation of the most vile person in existence?"

They were silent, before Gradai knelt down as well, putting his fist over his heart again.

"Because." He said. "If the most evil man in existence takes the time to save some doomed travelers, strangers themselves...Is he really that evil?"

Agahnim stared for a moment, then slowly nodded.

Maybe morality wasn't so black and white after all, the choice was his in this situation, on what he wanted to do with the threat of impending death.

So he had decided.

This was the path he choose now. The path of righteousness, of what his noble side had strove for before he fell for the temptations of power. Doing right because it was right. Doing right to help others.

Selflessness in the face of Temptation.

"You'll help me?" He asked finally.

They all nodded. "Of course."

"You'll fight with me?"

"Of course."

He smiled. "Then, I shall do the same."

* * *

The change was slow, to say the least. Agahnim used his new name often, as to not incite fear in those who heard his real one. His new allies respected that and referred to him as such.

Over the next few weeks, he'd learned a bit about the group. Gradai and Viola were a couple from Ordona, returning home to Hyrule after Calamity Ganon had been defeated.

The others had a more interesting story, they apparently were descendants of a resistence group key in the defeat of his previous incarnation during the Era of Twilight.

He had to assure them he bore no grudge for it.

Cormac and Shey were both descendants of the warrior Ashei while Shadd was the descendant of Shad.

"Hey, blame my parents." He had said when Agahnim gave him a disbelieving look.

They spent their days roaming the desert, scavenging for more artifacts from forgotten ages. They all seemed okay to the idea of traveling and fighting with the former King of Evil.

Maybe it was because they saw an actual person beneath his appearance, rather than the monster his past-lives made him to be. They knew he had feelings and did their best to help him whenever he needed it.

His amber eyes were dim as he sipped the porridge made from Lizaflos tails, it tasted funny and smelled horrid. But it was the only thing they had to eat at the time.

"Ugh...You two need to make another trip to Gerudo Town." He blanched. "Or the Bazaar."

Shey shrugged, tipping her bowl back to empty it and wiping her mouth. Slowly, she smiled. "Y'know, I had an Idea for you to get into Town with us."

Agahnim raised and eyebrow, casting a glance to the equally interested Gradai and Cormac next to him.

Shey reached back to her tent and grabbed a pack, setting it out in front of them and opening it, she pulled out some clothes, light blue ones with gerudo markings on them.

Agahnim took and looked them over, eyes slowly narrowing.

It was a Gerudo-made top and face mask for a Vai.

"Not a chance in hell." He said flatly, tossing the clothes aside. "What kind of moron cross dresses just to get into town? I mean, _honestly_! It's just distasteful."

Gradai and Viola burst out laughing, even Cormac chuckling a little at that.

Shey shrugged a little, cackling loudly at the Gerudo's bemused expression as he shook his head disapprovingly.

Thanks to Agahnim's past knowledge, they were able to locate many hidden ruins in the desert during their journey. They even discovered the long-buried ruins of Arbiter's Grounds, a haunting place in the young Gerudo's memory. So much so, he had to leave the moment he recognized the place.

It was simply too much.

Nevertheless, he sought to return later, steel through his fears, to find any items of his past before they were lost to the sands.

Their biggest discovery, however, was a collapsed room buried in the sand to the east. Agahnim recognized it as the Spirit temple's main entrance. The rest of the age-old temple was long buried and inaccessible. Although they did find a chest with a bunch of preserved Light Arrows.

He had to stop Viola from using them for target practice.

Shadd, indeed a scholar, informed him of recent events and what had happened during his mindless existence as Calamity Ganon. The reconstruction of Hyrule Castle had piqued his interest, as well as the appearance of a taller, green-clad version of the Princess' Knight. The Rumor Mill books called him "The Wolf", the Princess and her Knight's green shadow.

He'd seen pictographs of him and recognized the sharpness in his features and the fire in his eyes almost instantly.

It was the Hero who'd slain him in the Twilight War.

He was shocked, if not mystified by how he'd managed to survive this long. But he reasoned it must have had something to do with this "Sheikah Slate" the Knight and Princess carried. It seemed to have magical, and benign abilities.

Gerudo Desert was filled with monsters of a variety, Lizaflos and Bokoblins the most common during the day, with Stalbokoblins and Stalmoblins rising from the sands during the night.

Since his trident was ineffective, he used the Sheikah Short-Blade Shey had gifted him religiously, easily taking down assailants that assaulted them or the occasional traveler.

It was their luck when they saved the owner of the Rumor Mill books.

Soon, people began to seek them out. Searching for the "Gerudo Voe" that stalked the Desert, helping those in need. Few found him and they often just asked a few questions, before being sent on their way. It seemed they respected his privacy and only wanted to know that he was real.

His allies were already a well known group of travelers in the Desert and other south-western regions of Hyrule. Fewer sought him out when they accompanied him to aid others. Personally, it was nice to fight alongside someone he'd grown to trust, not just another brainwashed minion.

True friendship forged by steel.

But it seemed like his own people were in denial about his actions. Viola came back to camp one day in tears, holding up a poster with a sketch of his face, hidden by a tan hood, on it.

A wanted poster, preferred alive for questioning.

Of course, he remembered, a Voe Gerudo born without the main tribe's knowledge would be sought out and often struck down as a false heir. It was surprising how many people, how many non-Gerudo had attempted it so they could have a chance at ruling over something.

He, on the other hand, had no intention of turning himself in and made a hasty escape if he saw Gerudo Guards rushing to aid whoever he was helping at the time. His trips to Gerudo Town and the Bazar became less and less frequent then.

Soon, sitting in a camp became unbearable, they needed a home base. A house with a roof and four walls and a door.

Just something.

"And how are you planning to do exactly that?" Cormac inquired.

"Magic." Agahnim responded with a wave of his hand, faint wisps of golden, blue, and green magic shifting through the air before dispersing. "The same way I cleared that storm, albiet of my own power. I've spent my free time practicing these past three weeks and I think I've almost got my Magic abilities back on point."

"Wait, how is that going to get us a house?"

"Remember what I told you? During the Era of the Hero of Time, Ganon destroyed Hyrule Castle and rebuilt it bigger, grander than before, just for himself. He did it in only a year and spent the next six terrorizing Hyrule. Now, how long did it take them to build Hyrule Castle?"

"About...Ten years, give or take."

"Exactly, If He had the power to permantly build structures like that in a year, not even just a simple house, I should too. It'll even last if I perish, so if things turn out for the worst, you all will still have a home when I'm gone."

"Don't talk like that!" Shey snapped, mid-bite on her Hydro-Melon slice.

"I'm just speaking realistically here." Agahnim conceded. "But all we need is a location."

"Where could be possibly put a house without drawing attention from anyone? We were able to brush off questions from the guards when you blew away that sandstorm, it'll be harder to excuse a house suddenly appearing." Gradai said, eyes narrowed when he saw a smirk on his face. "Unless...You already have an idea?"

"Actually, I do." Agahnim said, grinning.

* * *

"This was your idea!?" Cormac yelled over the howling winds. "A sandstorm!?"

"Shush, I can't concentrate!" Agahnim hissed, hand held out with his Triforce glowing, the energy carving through the storm, giving him and the group shelter from the raging winds. "And it's not the sandstorm itself..."

Eventually, they broke through into the eye of the storm, the oasis sat untounched from their previous time there.

"It's what's inside." He said finally.

"Ah, I see." Shadd nodded. "If you built it here, we'd have a supply of water and nobody would be none the wiser unless they searched here deliberately."

"But how do we get out again?" Shey asked.

"You just pray I show up." Agahnim said cheekily.

"Oh, that's good to know." Shey rolled her eyes.

"Yep, now stand back." He held his hand back up. "Let's see what we have to work with."

Blue and Green wisps mingled with the golden magic of his Triforce, caressing the sands they stood on while swirling with the winds.

"A simple sandstone structure that the Gerudo prefer, but perhaps in a Mansion-like style? A single floor with stairs leading to a platform above the room, the master bedroom with a domed roof overhead, with windows all around to see out." He said, moving both arms about, carving at the sand walls around them. "What amenities?"

"Storage for one." Gradai said, scratching at his cheek. "We can't just drop these supplies anywhere, we'll need a proper place. If you're adding stairs, put a storage space underneath them."

"A kitchen and a dining room." Viola suggested. "A bathroom too, it's been too long since we've all had a proper bath."

"Simpler things, like a living room and a study." Shadd added. "Something to preoccupy us while we're not out adventuring."

"Finally, you should add a workshop area." Cormac said. "A built-in forge outta help with keeping our weapons from shattering at any second."

Agahnim nodded then looked back. "Shey? Any suggestions?"

"Hush, I'm thinking." She grumbled, staring at her feet. "Bedrooms for us of course, but we should also have a inside garden for growing our own food."

He nodded again, turning back to his work. He'd add those along with some implements of his own. The sand his magic gathered began to condense and reform, binding to an invisible mold around the Oasis, forming a large square platform at the water moved on it's own and began to flow around it in a moat.

Rails were formed over a bridge leading from where they stood to the platform, where walls began rising, with arches and collumns of sandstone rising up and forming the roof. In the center of the top, an circular platform formed with four pillars moving up and forming a dome, giving it four large windows to look about.

The group stepped forward, watching as the finishing touches of the home were put into place, the magical swirling sands dispersed as Agahnim dropped his hands, letting out a steady breath.

"Incredible." Gradai whistled.

"That's nothing." Agahnim said, with some dark pride. "If you saw the castles I built."

"We believe you." The group said in unison.

Agahnim chuckled lightly, walking across the bridge and onto the front porch, covered by a sandstone overhang. Wooden benches sat about, with wooden front doors with Gerudo marking on them. Each symbol was unique, but each held the same meaning.

"Home."

When you entered, there was a little entrance area. Racks for weapons and other things sat against the wall atop a table infront of the door. To the left was a open doorway to the kitchen and dining room.

Room was longways, just from the doorway was a square area with a long, but short table. Pillows, instead of chairs, marked a spot for each person. Two on each side, with one at each end of the table. It was unorthodox, but was a traditional thing back in the old days, and was personally comfortable to Agahnim.

The Kitchen was on the other side of the room, a sandstone counter with a smooth wooden top sectioned off the left corner of the room, where cupboards and a stove sat, ready for cooking. Beside it was a hallway, with two doors on the back and right side.

The one on the right led to a bathroom, one of two. A stone bath, toilet, and sink with running water adorned it, the shelves bare for later-added amenities.

The back door led to a porch that ran lengthwise down the left side of the house, the roof covering it from the sun, with railings and pillars the only thing seperating it from the outside. Padded chairs and couches, along with with end tables for relaxing sat just outside the door, in a little square area just outside the kitchen wall, facing the railing.

On the other end of the porch, past a narrow path that opened into another squared off area in the corner of the railings and by extension the house itself, was the workshop area. A forge was built into the wall, with shelves and racks for materials covered the walls. An anvil, grindstone, and workbench sat side-by-side, with the just right amount of spacing to allow for a convient work space.

Back at the entrance, to the front, next to the tables, was a doorway that led to a small room where the stairs were, on the left side of the doorway. At the bottom was a door for underneath the stairs itself, for storage.

Up the stairs, that curved around to go upwards towards the right, was the rounded Master Bedroom atop the house itself. The stairway entrance dominated the bottom half of it, but the top consisted of a low bed, about ankle-height, with dark-brown sheets. To the left was a end-table with a drawer.

The wind blew steadily through the open walls, four pillars holding the dome roof as the air current brushed past them, keeping the room cool at all times.

Plenty of windows adorned the walls of the house, making this true for the entire structure in a way.

Back at the entrance once more, through the right doorway, was the living room. Spacious and L-shaped, it dominated the bottom right corner of the house and good bit of the right side. Padded chairs and couches sat here as well, including a fireplace in the back with a few seating pillows infront of it. Bare bookshelves sat against the walls, waiting to be filled. A red caret with golden designs covered the expanse of the stone floor.

Next to the fireplace, at the north-western corner of the room, were two more doors, one two the left and other to the back. The one of the left led to the other Bathroom, which was similar, if more spacious than the previous one, with another door leading to the Bedrooms in the center of the house.

The back door led to the Study, which dominated the top-right, north-eastern corner of the house, with two wooden desks, bookshelves, and tables around the room. All bare, ready to be stocked. A area on the wall was sectioned off for a map of Gerudo Desert and another for a Map of Hyrule.

On the left wall, at far side of the room, was another doorway that led to the back of the house, the Garden area. Another porch with long square rows in the stone where you'd put the dirt, with grates in the roof allowed sunlight to beam down onto it. At the western end, at the wall separating it and the Workshop area, was a metal shelf and cupboard for tools and supplies.

Finally, on the southern side of the wall, leading back towards the center of the house, were the Bedrooms. Each bed was at ankle-height, similar to the Master Bedroom, with a soft cushy mattress with dark-brown sheets. Comfort was obviously in mind.

"Well..." Agahnim said after the tour. "Make yourselves at home."

Viola and Gradai made way for the Kitchen, to hopefully make a proper meal after weeks of campfire-roasted food. Cormac headed off for the Workshop area after gathering everyone's weapons. Shey took to the Garden and began to plant some Hyrdo-Melons. Shadd fell into his studies, putting and sorting his books away in the study.

That left Agahnim, who resigned himself to the bath, peeling away his armor and washing away weeks of blood, sweat, sand, and grime. Setting it away to be washed, he put on his black shirt and shorts, moving to the mirror to inspect himself.

When he looked at his reflection, the first time he'd seen his new face, he was surprised to see how young he was. He couldn't even be Twenty, let alone the mid-thirties he'd been in previous eras.

Just what _HAD_ the Yiga done wrong?

Nevertheless, his shoulder-length hair and sideburns made him resemble his past lives. He wanted a new image for himself, a simpler, and with this face, younger image.

With no razors on hand, he had to borrow some scissors from Viola, who brought them for the express purpose of cutting long hair to prevent the sun from slowing them down.

He trimmed away at his sideburns, giving his face a smoother look. Then he did his hair, cutting it away until it was short and flowed back naturally.

Gerudo tradition often had them put their hair into braids, into a fancy style. But since he never really was one for rules and he wasn't technically under Tradition anymore, he opted for the simple look.

As he went off to bed, he got compliments from his companions.

The warmth was there.

But it didn't last.

* * *

The beds were his idea, the gerudo used the style of ankle-height beds back when he was kid, before the war with the hylians.

He sat on the edge, the soft mattress a welcome feeling, running a hand through his now-short hair, breathing out a sigh through his lips. He peered out of the windows surrounding the round-room, watching the vortex of sands whirl around. A mesmerizing sight for a weary gerudo.

At times like these, when relaxing, he'd think of the past and what he had done wrong. What choices that, if he made them, would've led to a better future.

He thought of his mistakes.

Being Born.

Being a Gerudo.

Running from his burning home.

Leaving his family and friends behind.

Being captured by Twinrova.

Being raised by Twinrova.

Becoming the king of the Gerudo.

Going after the Triforce.

Killing the King.

Chasing the Princess.

Fighting the Hero.

The list went on, didn't it? It was so ingrained in his mind, the stench of death and blood pooling onto the sand. Tears streaming down his face as his legs carried his useless, unresponsive body through the carnage.

He remembered seeing a Hylian Soldier approach him and, maybe, capture him. Only to be tackled by another Gerudo, his teacher that taunt him the arts of the Sword and Spear.

She was a hero and idol to him.

Despite that, she was slashed across the throat while digging her dagger into the Hylian's chest, blood sprays from both warriors splashing onto his face, blinding his left eye while all color drained from his face, a faraway look on his right eye.

He kept walking, stepping over the bodies and watching in complete, abject horror as the burning bodies of Gerudo and Hylians alike ran amok, screaming in agony as their flesh bubbled and peeled, before falling silent to the ground, cracks and pops of their skin being their only noises.

His foot bumped something and he looked down, seeing that same Gerudo Vai from before, the spear impaling her to the ground, her blood turning the sand a murky crimson, her skin, tanned by days spent outside, turning a ghostly white.

"Please..." She looked up at him again, tears dripping down her pale cheeks, whispering so quietly he barely heard it over the screams. "Help us, Ganon-"

She fell again.

He ran once more.

He cried as his feet met sand and it was night when he stopped, the wind blowing dust clouds everywhere, as he stood alone atop a sand dune, watching the burning light in the distance that was his home.

For a moment, Agahnim felt himself there, looking down at his younger self, the tears fresh on his face as they cried together. The boy that he had been looked up at him in fear, sniffling and sobbing.

"I-I'm scared..." He whimpered, cowering from his older self. "W-why...? Why did they...kill them? We did nothing..."

Agahnim tried to say something, something that would reassure the boy, of a better future, of something good.

But he couldn't say anything.

No lies were permitted.

When the familiar stranger fell silent, the child's placed his face in his hands, a significant mark on his hand glowing brightly as he screamed to the stranger and the wind.

"Why!?"

Agahnim gasped, snapping back to reality as a wetness rolled down his cheeks, a hand on his temple. His triforce was pulsing rapidly and itched like crazy. The memories had flooded back too soon and left him unconscious on the bed, looking up at the domed ceiling.

He lay there for a second, letting the present seep back into his conscious. After a moment, his head throbbing and cheeks dry, he sat up and sighed.

The stench, the voices, the everything tearing his mind apart, it all remained.

It placed a very sour taste in his mouth and left his throat dry and tongue useless. He felt sick and wanted to throw up, but he held it back, breathing slowly and remembering that it would work out.

He clenched his fists and just breathed.

That was millennia ago.

He was no longer a helpless, useless child. He was no monster either.

He would redeem himself, by doing the utmost good or dying the most painful death..

A hand-bell ringing brought him away from his morbid thoughts.

"Dinner!" Viola hollered, quite loud for the normally-timid Vai. "Come get it, or you don't get served!"

He blinked, tired, and sat up, brushing a hand down his black shirt and shorts. They were a bit over his size, obviously meant for Voe that Gerudo Vai dreamed of, tall and well-built.

Give him a few years and he'd be just that.

Again.

He smiled a bit, shaking his head, and walked down the stairs and into the dining room/kitchen. Everyone but Cormac was there, seated on the pillows at the low table.

"He'll be here soon." Shey said, unconcerned.

Agahnim sat down at the left end of the table, sitting criss-cross, acting rather casual for such a fancy means of dining.

So fancy, in fact, that Gradai, Viola, and Shey were all sitting on their knees. Only he and Shadd, who knew about these traditions and knew such formality wasn't required. It took for a few minutes for the others to notice and settle down, criss-cross like them.

A spread of different dishes lay spread across the table, mostly oven-baked Lizaflos parts and pot-stew made from desert fruits and meat bought from town or the Bazaar.

It smelled delicious, or at least better than the campfire-made gruel served in a clay bowl they often had, though he kept quiet about that around the girls.

Cormac joined them mid-meal, covered in soot from the forge, leading Shey to chatsie and make him take a bath before he got near the food.

It was quite the picture, a bunch of Hylians eating with a Gerudo Voe who also happened to be the Demon King reincarnate. Agahnim bet his predecessors were turning over in their graves right now, or wherever they were.

He laughed at the thought of a weary Demise somewhere in the afterlife suddenly looking up and going " _...No way_ " in an comically disbelieving tone.

He shared his thought with the group, who found it quite humorous as well. They took turns passing around jokes they've heard, trading many gems about.

Sometimes, it was nice to have a sense of humor, Agahnim thought with a smile.

The warmth was there again.

Again, it didn't last.

That night, he had a nightmare. A flurry of green and silver running him through, extending beyond with the same silver, striking him through the forehead. And another through his heart, before being atomized by a golden light.

Then he saw _him_ approaching, his double-helix sword in hand, his dead white eyes boring into his very soul, white hair and grey armor glowing in the dimmed light as he raised his blade.

And the Fierce Deity struck him down.

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hitched with the cover bunched in his fists. But he didn't hear the quiet tapping of _his_ boots, or the haunting screams of his past and alternate lives.

All there was, was the whistling of the sandstorm surrounding him, and the cool night air.

Sleep only came a few nights for Agahnim.

Only a few.

A Month passed and the dreams began to worry him. He'd asked Shadda for a journal to record them and did so every morning. Some were simple memories of the past and the others were glimpses at the alternate scenarios.

As time passed, he thought that maybe they just weren't scenarios, but actual events. An alternate timeline, maybe?

Agahnim never considered himself a scholar, far from one. But with the current glimpses, and the fact that he was aware of the Hero of Time's exploits with...well, Time. It made sense in a way.

Often times, he'd be asked by Shadd to tell everyone a story about these scenarios and how they came about. So far, he saw two alternate timelines. He named them the Decline and Future Timelines respectively.

The Decline seemed to be the events he'd glimpsed at while walking towards the sandstorm, where he had prevented the Hero of Time from winning somehow. It was sad, watching the Land crumble with fear and his alternate-self become limited to the Beast-like Ganon form, devolving into mindless rage at times. This was where the name Agahnim come from as well, an false identity for his alternate-self.

The Future Timeline seemed to stem off from when the Hero of Time defeated him and later disappeared. Ganon, his form that was sealed away, later broke free and, when the Hero failed to appear, the gods flooded Hyrule, forming the Great Sea.

"You really should write a book." Viola had smiled, sipping from her cup. "Or several."

He smirked back. "Maybe, I should."

His time spent with the group seemed to change him, he had mellowed out during down-time and was often relaxed in their presence. They treated him with respect and like a dear friend, and he did so to them in turn. Although, Cormac seemed to still distrust him. But Agahnim couldn't blame him honestly.

But it was _nice_...to have people who cared for him.

* * *

When word of a traveling group of adventurers that had been clearing out monster camps around the desert, the Chief of the Gerudo herself sent them a letter thanking them and suggesting certain spots where Bokoblins and Lizaflos liked to camp along trade routes and paths.

Taking it upon themselves, they saw to it that both remained clear.

Agahnim smirked, the Trident felt great in his hands, now that he finally took the time to shorten and enhance it for his new body. And what better way to practice than to hurl it at some Lizaflos?

The first one didn't even see it coming, and the second one shrieked in horror when it's comrade was impaled into the rock in front of it. Flanked by Gradai and Cormac, who wielded Swords and Shields, Agahnim drew his short blade and dove right into their nest, hacking and slashing his way through the camp.

He ducked when one lashed it's tongue out at him, rolling back onto his feet and reaching for his Trident, withdrawing it from the bloodied, lifeless corpse.

He ducked and weaved, stabbing at any who came close. Two ganged on him, and just when one was about to get a cheap shot in, Cormac jumped in roaring with fury, slashing downwards to cleave it's head from it's shoulders.

Soon, they were huddled about, collecting monster parts to later sell in the Bazaar.

"It's a shame we don't see many Electric Lizaflos around here anymore." Gradai said, turning over a Lizaflos horn in his palm. "Their horns sell for better prices."

"We'd have to wait for the next blood moon, or go north." Cormac scratched his chin, looking to the Gerudo. "But with the bounty on you, that'd be horrible decision. The guard would find you in an instant."

"Let them come, I'm not afraid." Agahnim replied cooly, searching the sands for buried treasure chests. "I won't harm them, but I don't intend on going quietly."

As his hand shifted through the sand, he began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. His amber eyes darting about the terrain, a speck of red coming into his peripheral vision.

He drew his trident and stepped up the dune to face the approaching Yiga. There were three in total, two footsoldiers and one Blademaster, albeit with different markings.

It took a second before Gradai and Cormac realized what Agahnim was staring at, both drawing their weapons and standing at his back. He waved his hand to tell them to ease away, stabbing his Trident in the sand with the three points upward.

They got within arm distance, the Blademaster bowing before him.

"My Lord." He said cooly. "We've come to retrieve you."

"Under who's orders?" Agahnim went along with it.

"My own." He said, standing up and nodding his head, "I am Strum, clan-master of the Yiga and the instigator in your resurrection."

Agahnim's mouth became a thin line. "You ordered my resurrection?"

Strum nodded. "I did."

"Then I have you to thank for the memories and nightmares that plague me." The Gerudo growled, voice already seeping with venom. "What exactly did you do wrong that made me remember not only the past, but events that never happened?"

"I...My lord?" He asked in confusion.

"Ugh, why am I even bothering?" Agahnim sighed to himself. "You'd be unlikely to know as well. Nevertheless, I have no intention of going with you, or leading you, or being your 'Lord'. So get out of my sight."

Strum seemed taken aback. "Sire, I think you are confused. Please, come with us. Mingling with these peasants is probably worsening the problem-"

"They are not peasants." Agahnim said lowly.

"Oh? They're your servants?"

"No!" He roared. "They are not pawns in your stupid game, they are my allies and you are not! Now get out of my sight before I lose what little reason you've left me!"

"...!?" Strum stepped back in shock. "But..."

"What can't you get through your thick skull?" Agahnim huffed. "Alright, alright, tell me then...Who am I?"

"You...are Ganondorf Dragmire."

Agahnim nodded. "Alright sure, and what am I known for?"

"You are the King of Evil, destined to destroy the Goddess and Her chosen hero."

"Wrong." He shook his head. "That's who I was. Not who I am now, my name is Agahnim and I protect those who cannot protect themselves. My goal is not to conquer, but to redeem myself and right the wrongs I wrought upon this land. Maybe not now, but soon."

He jabbed his finger into Strum's chest. "Tell That to your little clan."

Strum looked down for a moment.

"Then, forgive me for this, my lord."

In a flash, he'd drawn a barbed sickle and slashed it across Agahnim's chest, a spray of blood staining the sand as he fell to his hands and knees, clutching the wound. It wasn't very deep, but it had crossed the glowing scar on his chest, intensifying the pain...

Before another, more intense pain settled in.

"Agahnim!" Gradai and Cormac yelled, rushing to help him.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Strum laughed in triumph. "Your friend will be gone soon!"

A swarm of Yiga had appeared, surrounding them as they went back-to-back, watching their friend writhe on the ground.

Agahnim felt liquid fire running through his veins, the voice, once so quiet, now came back in full force. Temptations of power began to tease him, the other voice becoming quieter and quieter, telling him to fight back.

"Hehe, feel that 'Agahnim'?" Strum mocked, kneeling down next to him. "That's pure, liquid Malice running through your veins. See, we've observed you for quite a while, and your helpful nature seemed quite troubling. So we gathered what Malice remained after your previous form's defeat and doused this blade into it. So just sit back and let it run it's course, and all those good thoughts will vanish."

It was pure torture, his entire body shaking as pain wracked through him. He screamed and cried, but it did nothing to dull the agony he was experiencing.

But as he fought to open his eyes, his friends calling to him from nearby, he noticed his Triforce glowing again. The pain throughout his body began to ease and that's when he knew why.

Why the divine power came back, in his time of need.

Need.

That was it's secret.

It had always came to him when he needed it the most, never when he called for it, when he wanted to use it's power for ill will in past lives. Because that would be a desire, not a need. And right now, he didn't desire it. He needed it.

Funny, even in a serious situation like this, he was still learning new things. About himself and others.

Strum noticed when he stopped shaking, curiously tilting his head, using his sickle to lift his face up.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Agahnim's amber eyes opened, blazing with fury.

"Agahnim. Son of a Hylian and Gerudo. Raised and Trained by the powerful Twinrova." Divine energy pulsed from him, forcing Strum and his Yiga to step back in fear. "And as much as I loathe the man Ganondorf was, I must thank him for one thing."

He stood up tall, nearly meeting Strum's height, who withdrew in shock.

"The lessons he taught me." He drew his short-blade, holding it in an icepick grip while showing off the Sheikah symbols on the blade. "And his mistakes, that I'll never make again."

The air was tense. Nobody moved, waiting for the other side to make the first action. But Agahnim was as still as a rock, as was Strum.

With all eyes on him, they didn't notice Cormac move until two Footsoldiers had been decapitated and another impaled. Gradai joined in his onslaught as the moment caught up to the Assassins.

Strum roared, swinging his sickle downwards. Agahnim sidestepped, catching and trapping the Clan-Master's arm with his own, digging the Short-blade into his upper arm. As Strum gasped in pain, Agahnim placed his palm flat on his left side, his triforce glowing brightly.

With a slight nudge, the artifact blasted him point-black, sending Strum flying across the sands a good few meters, unconscious.

The faster footsoldiers were upon him, but were easily bested by his speed. Having a smaller, younger body had it's perks, like enhanced agility. He tanked punches and kicks and ducked and weaved around blades as he slaughtered them down.

As he turned to change opponents, he saw Gradai and Cormac under stack by a Blademaster, not Strum, but just another one. Even then, they were having difficulty with the high-ranking Yiga General.

Agahnim retrieved his Trident and sprinted across the bloody sand dunes, flanking the Blademaster. Taking his Trident and two hands, he hooked it over the Yiga's head and pressed it back against his throat, pulling him down with enough force to crush his windpipe.

And with a upwards yank, snapped his neck.

The lifeless corpse dropped to the ground, the spear that took it's life held loosely in it's owner's hand.

"Thanks." Cormac nodded, retrieving his discarded shield and inspecting it for damage. "That guy had a mean swing with that windcleaver."

"I'll say." Gradai murmured, retrieving said blade and giving it some experimental swings. "How much do you think it's worth? Or how about we keep it? Could be a nice weapon."

"Nah, those are very fragile and aren't meant for physical attacks. You're best off selling it." Cormac said.

Agahnim left them to their banter, looking around to find that the remaining Yiga had scurried off, leaving their bloody and broken comrades behind. He looked off in the distance to where Strum had landed.

But he was gone too, leaving only a few droplets of blood in his place.

The man resilient, he'd give him that.

Agahnim held a hand over his new wound and the glowing scar that adorned his chest, the golden light surrounding his hand began to give into a green hue. When he removed his hand, the recent wound was gone, but the centuries-old scar remained.

He looked at his hand, mystified, clenching his fist and nodding as he looked off again.

He had to start searching.

* * *

A week gone and the dreams got worse, and he swore they weren't even memories this time. They were premonitions. Glimpses of the future.

He was standing in a large circular room with giant obsidian pillars. The princess of this era sat weeping in front of him, cradling the body of her chosen knight, eyes lifeless and blood draining into his blue tunic from a large gash in his chest, the Master Sword laying useless at his fingertips.

Behind them was the Hero of Twilight, staring in shock and horror at the scene before his eyes, trying to force himself to stand with his own Master Sword as a pool of his own blood formed below him.

Agahnim took a moment to look at himself, seeing the black armor he'd previously discarded, the glowing Sage Sword in his hand. His reflection was that of his older self, but the one thing he noticed was his right eye.

It was covered by malice.

He heard a furious cry of battle behind him, turning just in time to see a flash of green and silver before he woke up.

It seemed destiny still had it in for him, he realized in a cold sweat, shaking rather fearfully.

He got out of bed and headed down the stairs, making his way to the study. If he was to speak to and hopefully help the Princess and her Hero, he'd need to make up for his lack in magical ability.

Yes, it was a factual statement. While his magic was intense and bursting with potential, it still paled in comparison to most others.

He knew the perfect enhancement for it.

* * *

Arbiter's Grounds was desolate now, just like when they'd found it months ago. A few pillars pointing from the sand, the entire structure had been long buried. That made his job harder, but he was determined to see it through.

Memories of torment plagued his mind as he searched the area of his former prison. It made his spine tingle and Triforce itch as the thoughts nearly overwhelmed him.

As he took a step forward, he felt the presence of a familiar magic.

Twilight magic.

Panicked, he rushed over a sand dune. Digging at the sand until he was completely buried, with a little gap to breathe and see what was happening, the tan hood he wore completing his makeshift camouflage. He watched as two people landed with a splash in the sand, one wore a blue tunic and seemed panicked at the increase in temperature, fumbling in his pack for a potion.

That wasn't much of a problem for them, him and his friends being used to it.

The other one made his blood freeze when he saw the Green tunic he wore. A panic setting into his bones as the Hero of Twilight shot a glance his way, eyes narrowed, searching.

Thankfully, he seemed to be well hidden and was ignored as he walked off to search around.

What followed was an amazing show as the two Heroes awoke a Molduga, using their shields and a nearby pack of sand seals to evade and dispatch the beast. Luckily, he was far enough to not be seen or detected by either hero nor creature.

He saw what they'd come to retrieve, a Fused Shadow that the Molduga had swallowed.

One surprise after another, he watched as the Twilight Hero raised the buried Prison out of the sand, the one in the Blue Tunic entering and coming out again, bloodied and holding a sword in his hand.

When they warped away, he rose from his spot and walked to where they'd been.

A loud rumble echoed out, the structure soon began to sink back into the sand. He only watched as his former prison was washed away into the sands once again.

His gaze flicked to the side, across the dunes of the desert, and to Gerudo Town.

"It's Time."

* * *

"Hey, Agahnim." Viola's tired voice chimed.

The Gerudo's amber eyes flicked up from the desk, books and their pages illuminated by the dim light of an oil lamp. He wore only his black shirt and shorts, with a cover draped over his shoulders as he read.

It was early in the morning, or late at night, if you will. Viola held a small cup of boiling tea in her hands, leaning in the doorway in her nightgown, with her own cover over her shoulders.

"Hey." He nodded slightly. "Um, Good Morning."

"You mean 'Good Night', Right?" She smiled, sipping her drink. "What're you doing up this late? Did you just get back?"

He nodded tiredly, leaning on his fist as his eyes scanned the book. "I'll be heading out again soon, to Hyrule Castle, but first I need to do something."

"Really? Why?" Viola inquired curiously at his first statement, withdrawing from her tea. "I thought you weren't going to apologize to them."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not, death is on the wind and I can sense it. They can too." His gaze became dark. "I saw the blue and the green-clads at Arbiter's Grounds. Not to mention the Yiga are mobilzing."

"They are?"

"Yes, after they attack Gradai, Cormac, and me, we went to scout their hideout. They're clearing it out and are moving out of the back entrance, into the snowy, mountains area."

"So...You're going to warn them?" Viola nodded in understanding.

Agahnim nodded. "Yes, but I want to throw the Yiga off the trail too, and get some information while I do it." He turned a page in the book in front of him. "I need to figure out what the Yiga had done wrong in the ritual, I need to find one who was present at my resurrection and survived the rampage I wrought afterwards."

Viloa walked over to his desk and peered at the books he was reading. It was spell book, dating back to a date she had no idea was even recorded.

"' _Brainwashing_ '?" She read the title with confusion an worry. "Why brainwashing specifically?"

"Because interrogation won't work on these guys." He said, scratching at the wood desk. "They're too loyal, and not to me after my stunt, for that. I'll need to force the information out...But it's proving tedious as is."

"How come?"

He placed a finger on the page. "This is a spell book I recovered from some ruins south of here, but it's been damaged and the lesson for the basic brainwashing technique that I was taught by Twinrova has been ripped out. So, I need to find an alternative."

Viola frowned a bit, then slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll get you some tea in the meantime."

He nodded gratefully and went back to his search, scouring through that book and several different others. Viola came back with the cup and pot of tea. She even helped in search, although she needed help finding the right section for the spell itself.

"Hey, what about this?" She said suddenly.

Agahnim turned from his search as she leaned down to show him the page. A page full of ancient Hylian text, which thankfully he'd translated for her.

"' _Branding_ '." He read. "Hmm, it's something."

He took the book and read through the page, slowly nodding.

"Ah...This is an ancient technique, doesn't even require a mind-gem to work either. Good, good." He frowned. "Damn...It's an advanced spell in that case though, says only supernatural beings like Wraiths can use it naturally, my current magic pool can't handle it..."

"Can you...I don't know, train it?"

"Yes, but it'd be too time-consuming." He murmured, scratching his cheek. "But...A magical artifact may be able to permanently enhance it, like a...Ah damn!" He slammed his fist into the table.

"What?" Viola stepped back, surprised.

"The Heroes from before, they took the Fused Shadow from Arbiter's Grounds." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "That means the easy one to get is long-gone."

"Fused Shadow? You mean like-"

"Yes, the artifacts the Hero of Twilight and his friend, Midna, used during their journey." He hummed a moment. "Midna tried to kill me with all four, but I survived and shattered one of them. But, if rumors are true, she survived and returned to the Twilight Realm...Which means..."

"All Four are still in our world."

He nodded. "Yes, but chances are the Hero of Twilight, 'The Wolf', as everyone calls him, took it as a memoir and probably repaired one of them."

He reached across the desk and grabbed a big blue book titled "Ancient Era Artifacts; Volume Four".

"I've looked into their locations before, and rumors circulate frequently about them, probably from snooty collectors...From what I know, Two were located in Arbiter's Grounds, One in a nearby kingdom called ' _Marsh_ ', and one in a temple dedicated to the Sages in central Hyrule."

"Wait, that means there's one more in Arbiter's Grounds." Viola pointed out.

Agahnim shook his head. "The green-clad, 'The Wolf', he could sense them and seems to possess Twili magic. However, he only sensed one and I feel no negative energy there, other than my memories. That means one was already excavated..."

Viola nodded slowly, understanding.

"I'm hoping it's the Gerudo...But I may be wrong." He sighed. "I'll find out tomorrow..."

"You're going to Gerudo Town?" She gasped in disbelief. "They'll arrest you!"

"Not if I go in quietly." He said matter-of-factly. "I don't aim to kill anyone, just speak with the chief. Maybe even get this stupid bounty off my head, I've seen her before, she seems like a reasonable Vai."

"Cause all of us Vai are reasonable, eh?" She smirked, leaning on his chair. "Or do you just find us charming?"

"Oh hush, you're starting to sound like Shey." He smirked back, standing up from his chair. "I'm gonna go off to bed, good night."

"Good ni-" Her voice quieted a little. "Hey...Agahnim."

He turned at the door. "Hm?"

"Did...did you ever love someone?"

Agahnim both blinked and frowned at the question.

Had he? He didn't remember a particular woman in his past lives, especially when he was mongering about as the king of evil, destroying things and generally being evil. Love seemed pointless in his state of madness.

Now, he did love platonically.

He loved Viola, Gradai, Shey, Shadda, and Cormac as friends and considered them family, being dear to his heart after bringing him back from the brink.

"Well..." Viola continue, despite his lack of answer. "...Gradai and I have courted for quite some time now, four years after leaving the Ordonian Army..."

"I don't think I know you all well enough for this topic, Viola." Agahnim interrupted, scratching his cheek nervously. "...Courting isn't exactly my forte."

"I know...just, can I ask you this?"

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a tiny little box, holding it out for him. Agahnim blinked and took it, opening it to reveal an ear-ring with a light-purple orb, a silver dome across the top.

"I...want to propose to him." She confessed shyly. "I was...wondering, do you think he'll like it?"

Agahnim regarded the ear-ring and it's gem for a moment, a bit confused at such an engagement "ring".

"Why an Ear-ring?" He inquired, looking at her. "Why not just a normal ring?"

"Oh...It's, uh, an Ordonian tradition." She explained. "You see, after Ordon established a Kingdom, it expanded it's borders and eventually took over a large mountainous region along the sea. They're called the 'Tone Cliffs', because they house the 'Tone Gems', which is what that purple stone is. See, they have magical properties and normally have a grayish hue, but when you hold it for a while, it'll change color to match your personality."

"And..the ear-ring?" He asked again.

"You see, even if you get the same color as someone, the gem's properties are unique to each person, so when you gift someone a gem, you're telling them that you'll always be by their side. Forever. When couples get married, they wear two tone-gem ear-rings, one of their color and one of their partners."

She reached into her nightgown and tugged on a necklace that had escaped Agahnim's notice, on the end of it was an identical ear-ring to the one he held, light-purple stone and everything.

"Gradai and I wear ours as necklaces so nobody steals them, we hide the chain under our collars." She dropped her hand. "But...I just don't know if he'd like to wear a purple ear-ring."

Agahnim nodded a bit, understanding. He handed the box back and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"For you, that man'd probably wear a dress and makeup." He lightheartedly reassured, then turned a bit serious. "He'll cherish it, I'm certain."

He meant both statements. Gradai came across as a natural soldier to him, but held a deep loyalty for his allies and an especially deep affection for Viola. He had no doubt the man would suck up some pride for her sake and even go beyond that.

"Ha, really?" Viola laughed a bit, nodding. "...Thank you, Agahnim. That means the world ot me."

Getting thanked was a weird feeling, but he accepted it before retiring to bed.

The warmth was back.

And this time...It lasted.

* * *

He set out early, a black bandanna with grey gerudo markings covering his face. Paired with his tan hood, only his amber eyes were visible. He reached Gerudo Town at noon, stopping atop a sand dune to observe the guard patrols along the walls.

They seemed to be slightly stricter now, but they were awfully linear. He nodded to himself and sprinted across the sand, dodging the not-so-careful eyes of the Gerudo Guards.

He scaled up the rocky wall, climbing past the large open view at the back of the throne room, avoiding entering there for obvious reasons.

He needed to speak to her alone and not at spear-point.

Riju sighed heavily, rubbing her tired eyes and adjusting the braclets on her wrist. Today she set out with Bularia and several other Gerudo to board Vah Nabooris, their goal to learn how to control the Divine Beast.

Much like her predcessor, it would eventually become a trivial task, but the start of it was the part she loathed the most.

"Mistress, remember to retrieve the Thunder Helm from your room." Buliara called from the Throne Room, the clank of a sword tapping on stone echoing after her loyal guardian.

"I will!" She called back, turning about on the stairs and walking back up to her room.

Some would call her childish, keeping plushies of sand seals on her bed right next to the Heirloom, the golden helm right where she left it the night before.

As she picked it up, scoffing at her thoughts, she didn't even notice the shadowy figure landing in from the window, their footfalls quieted with a spell.

By the time she turned around, Thunder helm in hand, a blade had been pressed against her throat.

She was about to yell upon catching sight of the intruder, but the icy cold edge of the blade against her skin made her stop in her tracks, along with the chilling threat that followed.

"Scream, and your entire Guard dies."

Riju clenched her teeth. "How so?"

"By means unknown to even myself." He growled in reply.

It was tense standoff for both parties, one at the edge of death, and the other in enemy territory.

Riju studied their features, they were quite masculine, and their voice made it obvious they were a Voe, but what struck her as odd was his tanned skin and amber eyes were similar to those of the Gerudo.

It clicked into place faster than anticipated on Agahnim's end.

"You." Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're the Gerudo Voe we've heard about. You travel with...Gradai's group, right?"

Slowly, despite his surprise, Agahnim nodded. "I am and I do. And I truly don't mean to cause any unnecessary hostility, Chief Riju."

"Really?" She deadpanned, casting a glance to the blade at her neck. "You could've fooled me. Between threatening to kill my guards to drawing a blade on me."

"It's nice to see that our sense of humor hasn't dulled." He remarked, withdrawing the blade and placing it back in the sheath. "Sorry for the hostilities, had to make sure you wouldn't give me away. My name is Agahnim, I need your assistance, Chief Riju."

"Agah-nim?" She repeated carefully, frowning. "That...sounds really familiar."

The male gerudo looked a bit apprehensive, before reaching up and undoing his bandana and putting his hood down. Riju openly stared upon seeing his face.

"It is an alternate persona for Ganondorf Dragmire." He said quietly. "It is who I was and who I am fighting to not be again, but I need-."

"What...!?" She stepped back, in either shock or fear, he couldn't tell. "Y-You're Calamity Ganon?"

"In human form, yes." He nodded. "But I do not have that degree of malice on my concious."

"I...What...Hehe, you nearly had me." She shook her head, chuckling with relief. "Calamity Ganon is pure evil incarnate, and is very well dead, Link saw to that. Besides, Ganondorf has been dead for several Millennia! How can you be him?"

"I was resurrected by the Yiga." He said simply.

"The Yiga?" She turned about and scoffed. "So then, are you their errand boy? Here to assassinate me? Do their dirty work while they sit back in their little den?"

"No." He said firmly. "I don't serve or lead those damned fools, they can rot in the desert for all I care. Even then, I came here for help only, not to interfere with your affairs, Chief."

Still a bit tense, Riju stood up straight. "How do I know you won't pull a weapon on me?"

Agahnim sighed deeply, unsheathing his short-blade again. He tossed it onto the bed nearby and unhooked his trident from his back. Giving it a few fancy twirls, he laid it horizontal in his fist, held outwards toward her.

Riju gulped slightly, still not quite believing him. When she glimpsed downwards at his right hand that held the trident, a particular mark on the back of his gloved hand took her notice.

"The Triforce?" She murmured, reaching out to take his hand, inspecting it. "But...only Zelda and Link have..."

Her eyes widened, letting his hand go. "You are Ganondorf."

"Rather accepting, I see." He snarked, then frowned. "Listen Riju, the Ritual for resurrecting me was botched somehow, the Yiga made an error that made me like...this." He motioned to himself. "I found a spell that an allow me to get information out of even their most high-ranking officers, but my Magical ability cannot handle the input needed."

"...Why should I help you?" She said, even more tense now.

"Because I just revieled myself to you, gave up my defenses, and told you my plans. That is three different signs of trust and if you can't accept it, I'll just go elsewhere."

"No! It's..." She looked at her feet. "I'm just quite shocked is all...A Gerudo Voe hasn't been born since the Era of Twilight. And when one just...shows up one day without prior notice and just so happens to be the resurrected form of Ganondorf...It's quite...shocking."

"I can see that." He stated flatly, twirling his trident again and placing it on his back. "Now, a while ago, I went out with Gradai and Cormac, we were assaulted by the Yiga who attempted to convert me back into my previous persona, but I managed to resist and fight them off. We went and scouted out their hideout that same day, and that's when we noticed something. They were moving out, packing things away and moving them out of the back entrance, into the snowy mountains."

"Really?" Riju frowns, pacing around the room. "Well, at least their attacks won't be a problem here anymore. However, it present a problem to the people wherever they end up."

"Yes, I want to create a diversion before going to warn the Princess and her heroes." He explained.

"Hmm...You said magical ability?" She inquired.

"Yes, I possess the Triforce of power, unfortunately, it's power is awoken by need. Right now, I only desire it and cannot use it's full power. For the spell to work, I need an magical artifact that can permanently increase my input and output."

"A fused shadow?" Riju said suddenly.

"I..." He blinked. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because, we have one." She smirked.

"You do!?" He gaped. "Since when?"

"Since the Hero of Twilight returned our people to Hyrule, he became friends with the chief and chieftess and gifted them a piece for safe keeping. We've kept it throughout the ages and I myself buried it in a safe place."

"Where?"

Riju crossed her arms. "Do you swear on a Gerudo's honor that you won't use it for malicious intent? Those artifacts were sealed away millenia ago for a good reason."

"I thought there was no honor among thieves." Agahnim said sardonically.

"We are not thieves anymore!" She hissed, genuinely offended. "We've left that life far behind."

"Heh...And I'm proud of you all for that." He smiled lightly. "It's good to see my people rise above such trickery. So, on a gerudo's honor, I won't use the artifact for evil. I swear."

Riju noticeably looked surprised, not quite expecting that.

"Alright..." She pointed at him. "But don't think this makes me trust you. I'll have an eye on you, Voe."

Riju turned on her heel and walked to the top of the stairway outside her room, there she pointed to the west.

"Follow the path pointed by The Seven Heroines, they will lead you to the Western Gerudo Ruins." She looked at him. "At the foot of the statue there, is a wooden chest buried deep underground."

"Alright..." He nodded, promptly turning about. "I'll be off then, sorry for the hostilties."

"Wait." He turned back to her. "I'm going with you."

Agahnim blinked then shook his head. "I thought you had to go fiddle with that 'Divine Beast' thing."

"It can wait." She reassured, grabbing a nearby shield. "Here, we'll take sand seals."

"I don't know how to ride those." He replied, exasperated by the younger gerudo.

"It's easy! Come on, let's go!" She rushed past him.

Agahnim sighed heavily, following after.

* * *

Riju had told her guards that they would wait until tomorrow before heading to Vah Nabooris.

Luckily, Agahnim had put his hood and bandanna back on just in time when they passed through the Throne Room and into the town proper. From a guard or passerby's perspective, it was just the chief and a friend going off for a ride.

Now, they were surfing across the sands at high speed, weaving around rocks and letting the wind blow past them. Agahnim held on tight to the handle, steering carefully and casually. It was kinda easy to control the sand seals, even if Riju making a few puns nearly made him go crazy.

"Not bad for your first time, eh?" Riju said as Agahnim came alongside her.

The Gerudo Voe shrugged. "There were no Sand Seals back then, we got around with Horses since Gerudo Town was a bit closer to the Province border."

"...So, you really are Ganondorf?" Riju inquired.

Agahnim gave her a look. "Uh, yes? I thought you already admitted that?"

She shrugged. "I honestly still didn't believe it. Legends say the his Triforce was passed down through the Gerudo, but it never show'd up until you came along, even then it's a bit iffy. But I can tell by the way you talk when relaxed, you're experienced and aged for someone so young. How old are you...well, in this form?"

"I'd place around eighteen." He shrugged as well. "But I've been telling people I'm twenty."

"What? Do they not believe your young age?" She asked cheekily. "Stings the pride, doesn't it?"

"My pride died years ago when I first fell for temptation." Agahnim replied flatly. "Call me nostalgic, but I'd prefer people saw me as an man, not some child."

"I see..." Riju nodded, mouth twisted to the side. "I'm rather glad I didn't yell for help, you're just a wealth of advice. I should be angry since your last form took Lady Urbosa from us, and countless others."

Agahnim nodded solemly, not blaming her for not realizing that was a touchy subject, whispering to himself. "I remember every one of them."

"So...do you plan on talking to Zelda and Link?"

"I do. Hopefully soon, while we figure out what the Yiga are planning."

"Y'know, there's a festival coming up in a week, something about the Harvest or something. It's a mask festival and I've got an invite for a ball in Hyrule Castle."

Agahnim nodded slowly. "So I'd be your guest?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I just...doubt meeting them will be that simple. It's hard to forgive what I've done, especially since I doubt they know of the work I've put into redemption..."

Riju looked forlorn for a moment. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for being chief, but Link helped put those doubts to rest." She gave him a small smile. "As your chief, I suggest you do the same, Agahnim. They'll be glad to help."

"Well...No offense, I don't really follow the chief anymore but I'll try...Look out!" Agahnim yelled, sharply turning his seal and tackling Riju to the ground, just as a hail of arrows whizzed past their heads.

And dug into the statue at the Western Ruins.

* * *

"Where is he?" Cormac murmured, watching the Yiga group carefully through his telescope. "They're alert, and if we don't attack soon, they'll soon move onward."

"Patience." Viola said, cradling her bow. "They'll be here."

Right on cue, footsteps from behind them approached, and from them Gradai and Agahnim. The latter, Viola noticed, seemed to hold a dark aura around him that didn't seem to be there before.

She thought nothing of it, blaming it on lack of sleep.

"About time. How'd the talk with the Lynel go?" Cormac inquired. "Fenrir, was it?"

"Still a jackass." Agahnim replied crassly, his voice gruff and annoyed. "But he's agreed to withdraw aid from the Yiga and Strum. Where's Shadd?"

"At home." Viola replied. "Prefers books to combat."

They settled into the little nest, observing the large group.

"What does Strum want with a Fused Shadow anyway?" Gradai crouched down next to Cormac, taking his telescope for a peek. "He sure fought tooth and nail for the one you grabbed at the Statue."

"I don't know." Agahnim shook his head. "All that matters is that I got it, and I managed to save Riju's life too. That should get that bounty off me."

"Are you sure that thing isn't affecting you?" Viola asked worriedly, brushing hand across his cheek. "You seem...pale."

He moved her hand away, shaking his head fervently. "I'm fine."

In truth, he wasn't. The past week was hectic and grated his already raw nerves with each passing day. He and Riju were ambushed at the Western Ruins, and while he was able to repel them, he'd been very badly injured. He recovered the Fused Shadow and, after parting ways with the grateful Gerudo Chief, headed home to study it and find a way to enhance his own power.

It required a lengthy ritual that took several tries to get right.

But it worked, and his powers were permanently enhanced, even when not in the Artifact's presence. But he hadn't expected the consequences with holding onto it. The voice came back.

The _bad_ one.

The Fused Shadow seem to amplify it's temptations and whispers.

Each passing day, he felt himself fall deeper and deeper into a chasm of complete darkness.

Of **Shadow**.

Not only that, but rumors of a Golden-Mane Lynel began to resurface, the infamous King Bokoblin had decided to leave his fort and roam the land again. Agahnim, accompanied by Gradai, had tracked him down to the Province Border and warned him not to ally with the Yiga. He sardonically agreed and led his own army away towards the Breach of Demise while they headed back.

All things considered, he was lucky to be sane right now.

He shook his head and began looking around, immediately trying to cobble his attack plan together.

"Alright. Viola, see that rock formation over there?" He whispered, the reddish-brown haired girl nodding. "It's a good sniping spot, I need you to get up there with your bow for the diversion, then come down when the fighting starts. Cormac, Gradai, you're both with me."

Viola nodded, sitting up from her sitting position, rushing across the sand with her bow and quiver. For such a sweet girl, Agahnim couldn't deny she had good aim, especially at long range.

When she was in position, she nocked a bomb arrow and aimed at a nearby cliff side, mainly the lower supports. She loosed it, the arrow sailing quietly through the air before shattering the cliff's foundations, raining rocks and debris on the hapless Yiga group they'd tracked down.

It was a larger one, obviously split from the main force while roaming the desert. This led to Cormac and Viola stalking them back to the entrance to their hideout while Agahnim and Gradai attended to business elsewhere.

Namely, the certain Gold-Mane Lynel.

Seizing the moment to get the information he wanted and create the distraction, Agahnim gave the signal to attack.

The plan was simple, Viola would create a diversion by literally dropping a cliff on them, before he, Cormac, and Gradai would go in and stage a full assault. By the time they realized they were being attacked, it'd be too late.

Four Footsoliders were already on the ground, their heads removed neatly from their shoulders by the Hylian warrior and soldier, while a Blade-Master followed, felled by Agahnim's trident going through his mask, face, and skull.

Nine remained.

Agahnim let out a battle cry, leaving his trident behind as three footsoldiers ganged up on him. A quick blast of magic left one's head flying into the distance, while the other felt nothing when a Sheikah Short-Blade severed his larynx and top of his spinal cord, his dying body limp on the ground. Another screamed in horror and agony when Agahnim's hand seized his face, a blue energy rushing through his skull, before it popped like a grape.

Six.

Cormac saw no pattern in the panicked Yiga's movements, the footsoldier was increasingly sloppy, it was almost pitiful. An attempt to knock his sword away only led to Cormac catching it's handle in an icepick grip, bashing him in the face with the pommel before slicing his head clean from his neck.

Five.

Gradai came under stack when two footsoldiers ganged up on him. He'd be worried if an arrow hadn't conveniently planted itself in one of their skulls. He cast a grin at the approaching Viola, who was picking off enemies from a distance. Grabbing the deceased Footsoldier's sickle, swinging it down hard to sever the other footsoldier's arm, retrieving his sickle as well before placing both around his neck and slicing inwards, scissor-style.

Three.

"Agahnim!" Gradai called, tossing the two bloody sickles to the Gerudo, who was fighting off twp blademasters.

He was quick and sheathed his blade before catching the sickles, holding one in a normal grip and the other in an ice-pick grip as he stared them down. Both swiped downwards, the razor wind from their windcleavers ripping through the sand towards him. In a flash, he erected a barrier, blocking all three assaults before falling away. Before they registered what'd happened, he was already on them. An electric arrow met one of their throats, the victim being knocked out in an instant.

Two.

Agahnim slashed the first sickle into the remaining blademaster's arm, then the second across his leg, severing it. As he fell onto the stub, Agahnim planted the second sickle into the side of his head, twisting it around a full 180 degrees for good measure. The gerudo let go of the sickles, leaving them hanging out of arm and head awkwardly, then casually kicking the body down and stepping over it.

One.

"Where the hell is the last one?" Cormac murmured, looking about. "I counted twenty of them. The rocks took out seven while we dispatched twelve."

"Maybe you're just getting old." Gradai suggested.

"Shut up..." He growled, then added silently. " _I'm only thirty-five_."

"Well, ain't this a carnage?" Viola mused as she ran up to the group, looking around at the torn-apart bodies littering the sand. "Sure you didn't go a bit overboard, Agahnim?"

"They want me to be the King of Evil? So be it." Agahnim grumbled, crossing his arms. "I've had a long day and I needed to relieve some stress, combat is a natural at that."

Gradai slowly backed up. "Remind me not to mess with you when you're stressed."

"I'll keep it in mind."

In truth, he would. Agahnim felt...wrong, agitated and feeling like his skin was crawling. He felt darkness clawing at his soul and he felt like he wanted to kill every single thing in the vincinity, friends included.

He swallowed those thoughts, gazing to the Fused Shadow on his belt.

Too much trouble, it was.

"Uh oh. Look out." Viola pointed past them. "We got a runner."

They turned around to see the one who'd been stunned with a shock arrow, the blademaster desperately trying to crawl away.

"Well, time to test this." Agahnim sighed, a hand reaching for the artifact on his belt. He approached the crawling foe and nudge him onto his back, jumping back when he sprung up back onto his feet in an attempt to strike him.

What he didn't expect was Agahnim's hand to grab hold of his face just as quickly.

"On your knees." The Gerudo commanded.

A white hot blue light burning his cheek as he was forced into a kneeling position, his mask falling away to reveal glowing all-blue eyes. He cried out in agony as Agahnim spoke.

"You serve me now."

Slowly, his cries subsided. Agahnim removed his hand, leaving a glowing out of the Triforce on the Yiga's cheek, the top one marked in and glowing brighter than the others.

"I...serve you now." He repeated, bowing.

"Huh, it worked..." Agahnim mused, nodding to himself. "Tell me, you were present for my resurrection, correct?"

The possessed Blademaster nodded.

"What did the Yiga do to end up with...me?"

Slowly, the Blademaster explained. "Your ashes were procured from the Temple of Time atop the Great Plateau. They, along with your trident and armor were brought to the Yiga hideout. They then set out to hunt for the Hero's blood. Unfortunately, there are two heroes at this current time, forcing them to compromise by taking each Hero's blood. Just before the ritual, your ashes were split, as was the blood, in case anything went wrong."

Agahnim blinked, genuinely surprised that his ashes were placed in the Temple of Time. Where royal family were laid to rest, and yet he was laid to rest just like them. Did they respect him?

As for the ritual, it made sense now. The split ashes and blood, the Two different bloods of heroes, no matter how similar. Of course he'd be different than before, but he was still missing something of importance.

"What happened to the other half of the blood and ashes?"

"Used."

"For what?"

"To make something."

Agahnim visibly gulped. "What?"

The Blademaster nodded forward. "Him-"

Agahnim's eyes widened when the Yiga's head fell from his neck, spurting blood everywhere, and before he could react, he was grabbed by the back of the collar and tossed across the sand, and into some rock pillars.

"What...the!?" Everyone gasped upon catching sight of the assailant.

It was...Agahnim, or at least the one they'd met in the sandstorm. He wore the same black armor and his face was near identical, if far more pronounced and masculine. He was older definitely, with more wild sideburns and long hair. His amber eyes, not the dull ones they'd seen first, but ones bursting with madness.

Agahnim, the real one, gasped in pain, looking up to see his friends staring with shock and fear at the adult gerudo with a familiar face.

He stood up, muscles taunt and screaming for blood.

"Ganon!" He called.

With a crackle, like an unnatural spider, the man snapped his head around and glared at the younger Gerudo, a sickened, mad smile spreading on his lips.

"Ganondorf..." He cackled in return. "Finally, we meet. Or do you prefer...Ah-Ga-Nim?"

Agahnim seethed at both names, but remained his cool when facing down this doppelganger. Or worse, another clone.

"...You're me?" He asked tentively.

"Yes, I am." The clone grinned. "Just without the...quirks."

" _Quirks?_ "

"Oh yes." He looked about at the hylians around him. "These peasants following you, you ' _helping_ ' them. It's just poetic really."

"Not to me." Agahnim stepped forward, drawing his short-blade, ready for blood. But when he looked back, Ganon was gone, his friends looking around in confusion.

He felt a rush of wind and a tingle of Twili-Magic behind him, whirling about and throw a hard upward hook. Only for Ganon to catch his wrist effortlessly, looking at the Triforce mark on his hand with interest, perhaps feigned.

"Interesting, you've gotten it to work several times." He said with a pouty tone, holding up his own right hand with a grin. "Mine won't do a thing."

Agahnim gaped in shock at the Triforce Mark on the back of Ganon's hand, a loose grin on his doppelgangers face as he showed it off.

"It's a shame really, I'll have to kill you to get the other half." Upon noticing Agahnim's confused look, he elaborated with the same mocking tone. "Since we both possess the same Triforce piece, but it's power is split between. If one dies, the other gets the remaining half, So..."

Ganon grabbed at the Sheikah blade, wrenching it from Agahnim's grasp and holding it over his eye, slowly lowering it while Agahnim struggled against his superior strength.

"I'll take it...and you'll be just a forgotten memory." He grinned maniacally. "Won't...that...be... ** _fun?!_** "

A wet sound met Agahnim's ears as Ganon's grip was taken away, he turned around to look behind him. Agahnim looked up and past him to see Gradai, holding his bloodied sword.

He'd just tried to save him.

"Pfft, begone Hylian." Ganon swat Gradai like a bug, bones cracking as he sent him tumbling unconscious in the sand. "Now, where were we?"

"Here." Cormac appeared at his side and shoved his blade between his ribs, eliciting an actual groan from Ganon. Just a groan.

"Pathetic humans..." He mumbled, fist moving at blinding speeds, catching Cormac by the throat as his other fist met his side.

Slowly and painfully, he slammed his fist into the Hylian's chest, until his ribs were cracked or broken, then tossing his limp body away.

That left Viola, who Agahnim couldn't see anywhere. Thankfully, She'd probably gone and hid.

Agahnim raised his hand, summoning the dark magic within the Fused Shadow and-

Ganon had already seen what he was doing and socked Agahnim across the face to break his concentration, holding his hand out as the Fused Shadow attached to Agahnim's belt was ripped off by an invisible hand and into Ganon's waiting grasp.

"Whew, that was close...Hey...I was looking for this one." He said, still in that mocking tone. "Now all I need to do is find the remaining two."

He pulled back his cape to reveal another Fused Shadow attached to his belt, hidden from view. He placed Agahnim's piece there right next to it, throwing his cape back over and grinning.

"Now that the riff-raff are dealt with, time for the main event." He said with a big, jagged grin.

Agahnim gave a cry and launched himself at his doppelganger, but one lesson not learnt led to him getting into even hotter water, especially when Ganon met his speed and caught him by the throat in a death grip.

The wind knocked out of him and his air supply cut off, he was quite literally choking to death as Ganon lifted him into the air, with that Goddesses damned smirk on his face.

"I'm surprised you keep fighting, even if it gets you deeper in trouble each time you resist." He chuckled. "I admire and respect a fighter, it's a damn shame I'll have to kill you to get that Triforce. But hey, we'll both get to kill the Princess and her Hero, right?"

"I...am...not...a-" Agahnim choked out.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not evil, you're atoning for good. _Yadda **Yadda**_." He sneered. "I'm you, dumbass. I have the same memories, even ones of the alternative timelines. So your motivations mean nothing to me."

He reached to grab the discarded Sheikah blade, swinging it down and into Agahnim's chest, right into the scar. He gargled, blood seeping from his closed throat.

"Like that?" Ganon whispered, grinning like mad, raising the blae again. "Then you'll love thi- _ **GAH!**_ "

Agahnim gasped for breath when Ganon released his grip, his gloating turned to an agonizing scream as an arrow pierced his chestplate where his own glowing scar would be, giving Agahnim a twisted revenge as he clutched at the shaft poking out of him.

"W-what...Is this!?" Ganon growled, blood seeping from his own mouth. "It... ** _Burns!?_** "

" _Light arrows_..." Agahnim smirked wearily. "Courtesy of the Spirit Temple...You remember them, don't you?"

"Why...you little... _gouuh_..." Ganon gasped, falling to his knee as the pain coursed through his chest. His pained gaze turned from Agahnim to the Hylian in the distance, the woman, the vai, the whatever that had shot him.

She gave a thumbs up to Agahnim before turning back to her fallen foe.

"I'll...give you credit." Ganon muttered, breathing heavily and glancing at Agahnim. "She's got good aim."

Strange minds think alike.

Or...well, similar minds think alike in this case.

Agahnim wasn't sure if he was supposed to take it as a compliment, but managed to get a raspy breath hitched in his throat when Ganon forced his hand outwards, the Fused Shadows on his belt glowing.

Then another Light Arrow pierced his right eye.

His head snapped back, his last sound a barely managed throaty gasp before collapsing, a dark pool of crimson seeping from his chest and eye, completely limp.

Time felt still for a moment while he waited for him to move again...But he didn't.

Agahnim took a moment give a thumbs up back, and a signal to Viola to check on their fallen allies, while he checked Ganon's body.

He knelt down, and already, the odd feeling he felt earlier began to intensify. Amber eyes gazing over the fallen Gerudo before him, the blood that ran from him flowed oddly and left a familiar, senseless feeling in his body.

He reached out and hovered his right hand over Ganon's chest, watching in increasing horror as his Triforce glowed in defense.

Malice.

His blood was Malice.

Agahnim felt like he was going to vomit, watching as the evil substance melted away the arrow in his eye socket and chest, making it seem like they sank all the way through his body, into his chest and brain.

Faintly, Agahnim remembered the premonition he had.

His reflection in his blade...the right eye swimming with malice.

He looked down and found that person lying in front of him.

Was...this who he will become?

"What did you do to yourself?" He whispered to his fallen clone, gaining no reply.

Agahnim felt cold as he stood up and walked towards his friends, grabbing his blade and trident along the way.

"Who was that!?" Cormac exclaimed, rubbing his ribs. "I think he broke my ribs..!"

"Speak for yourself..." Gradai groaned, supported by Viola, his arm right and left leg limp. "He broke my arm and shattered my leg..."

"Agahnim, who was that?" Viola went straight to the point. "Was it...Ganondorf?"

Agahnim frowned and shook his head.

"That was not Ganondorf, that was Ganon." He murmured. "The Evil King...Who I would've become if you hadn't helped me...A pitiful man, really...Corrupted so intensely."

He turned around to look at the clone.

And gasped when he saw no corpse.

The others noticed and stared in shock and horror. Agahnim noticing black twilit particles escaping into the air.

He had survived.

Of _course_ he had.

"...Come on, let's head home." He sighed after a moment. "I'll heal us up there, and then I'm going after him."

"Not alone! I'm coming with you!" Viola said firmly.

"No, he tossed us around like trash." Agahnim shook his head. "He'll _kill_ you."

"Then...what can we do?"

Agahnim sighed, rubbing his temple and eyes, looking up to the cloudy sky.

"Viola...I need a mask." He said. "I've got a Festival and Ball to go to."

* * *

 _The rain poured down, the first he'd seen in ages._

 _His face was hidden behind the wooden mask of Boar, covered by his tan hood as his Amber eyes peered out from the eye-holes._

 _Atop Vah Nabooris, traveling across the mountain ranges towards Hyrule Castle, he began to think._

 _Of where he was now. Of who he was._

 _With no Fused Shadow bringing back his temptations, he felt a relief flood through his body. But a dread as well._

 _The Yiga had brought another Ganondorf back to life, one full of Malice and Hatred like their predecessors. His personality was psychotic, unlike the refined, courtly style of the Ganondorf of the past._

 _Faintly, Agahnim wished to save his "Brother"._

 _Ganon, as he referred to him._

 _But He was on the opposing side, and the next time they'd meet, would be in battle for sure._

 _With a sigh and a turn, Agahnim retired to bed._

 _A Weary Soul._

 _A False King._

* * *

 **Word Count: 21,826 (About 3.5x my average)**

 **Thanks for reading, remember to review and fav!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Cormac and Shey, mix em up, change the E to an A, and what do you get? Shay Cormac. (Love AC Rogue.)**

 **I kept it noticeable, especially around the end, that Agahnim is STILL Ganondorf reincarnate. When in possession of Fused Shadow, an artifact that corrupts, he noticeably reverts to a brutal, uncaring fighting style.**

 **Originally, Viola would've been a love interest of Agahnim, but I thought it would be a bit weird, so I switched it to a more Brother-Sister relationship. Lucky man, that Gradai.**

 **Speaking of Cormac and Shey, they are descendants from Ashei. With most of her personality given to Shey and her combat skills to Cormac. Best of both worlds.**

 **Ganon and Agahnim both have a split-personality type issue. Agahnim is split between Good and Evil, being either cruel or merciful at anytime, while Ganon can be Psychotic or Courtly at any moment. We orignally saw a Fused-Shadows altered, courtly Ganon at the Battle of the Ball, but here we see his unrefined, psychopathic self.**

 **A love interest I'd want to explore would be Agahnim/Riju. I think it could work...maybe.**


	32. --Meta: Thanks and News--

**[From the Author, to the fans.]**

 **Here we are.**

 **It often comes full circle, doesn't it?**

 **Agahnim's Special Chapter has been updated to the max and re-released, feel free to go read it now. It has new segments in both the old and new parts of the story, I'd sit through the whole thing if I was you.**

 **This is the product of Nine Days of hard work, with a Weekend for fine-tuning.**

 **It's great and all the positive feedback via PMs makes me happy to write this story.**

 **Thank you all for being with me for so long.**

 **It means the world to me.**

 **But our story is far from over, we'll soon return to the present, where our Heroes will face enemies of the past...and these Alternate timelines!? Gasp! D:**

 **It'll be great.**

 **Look forward to it.**

 **Shadow of War comes out soon, so I'll be busy with that, but don't fear, I'll keep going. (Excited for Winter DLC for BOTW)**

* * *

 **News:**

 **Introducing Special Chapters, I would like to do another and a popular topic would be Twilight's appearance in the BOTW story, just before the Calamity.**

 **Feel free to suggest ideas for Special Chapters too!**

 **Speaking of Twilight, I am indeed going to work on "Imprudence", but I want to rewrite it into an entirely different, less bleak story. Featuring TP!Link's mother, who is Malon's descendant.**

 **And finally, since Imprudence will be rewritten, I want to also go ahead on the project of Twilight's After-Story, set thirteen years after he defeated Ganondorf and sets out to find the long, lost Gerudo Tribe.**

 **For now...**

 _ **See you later!**_


	33. Something Steers Us

This artifact was bringing him out too much.

The real him, in a sense.

Power corrupts absolutely, there is no middle ground.

And here he was.

Teetering on the edge.

* * *

Agahnim ran a hand along the carved surface of the Fused Shadow he possessed, amber eyes studying the texture. Judging from it's shape, it was the lower-half of the front or back of the entire headpiece.

Despite it's meager appearance, it was bursting with raw, dark power. He could feel it in his finger tips, the voice of destiny, as he referred to it, in his head telling him to unleash it upon those around him.

He'd have none of it.

"Such a waste of power." Princess Zelda mused from beside him, casting a disgusted glance at the artifact. "If only you could use such a relic for good, without fear of corruption."

Agahnim nodded in agreement as they walked through the fortress halls, heading up to the secluded courtyard where their companions sat.

"The Ganon we saw at Hyrule Castle, he was not my brother. He's altered his appearance with these, to what we looked like during the Twilight Era." His gaze hardened. "In truth, it's easier to look at that then the mirror of myself his true form is."

Zelda nodded slightly. "That would be troublesome."

Agahnim clipped the artifact to his belt, gaze moving forward as they passed a group of Bokoblins and Hyrulean Soldiers.

Now that she had lesser problems, Zelda could take the time to watch their interaction.

The Soldiers mixed a pot of stew, adding a few ingredients, vegetables and whatnot, while the Bokoblins add some bits of meat, carved off a giant slab sizzling on a fire spit. When all was said and done, the stew cooked to perfection, they passed it around. The soldiers bowed their heads and muttered a prayer to the goddess, while the Bokoblins gave a simple snort before diving in.

"Not as refined as ourselves." Agahnim remarked when he noticed her watching. "But the Bokoblins have enough civility to give thanks for what they have, to either Hylia or Demise. Gods and Goddesses don't mean much to them and their own."

Zelda looked up at him. "Are your temptations connected to Demise?"

Agahnim looked thoughtful, but shook his head. "For himself, No. It's too minor for the hate he possessed. It's his curse, however, that keeps clawing at me, and it's this artifact that intensifies it." He motioned to the Fused Shadow. "For each piece I possess, the harder it'll be to resist. Hopefully, Twilight won't mind holding onto it for me."

"I'm sure he won't." Zelda frowned suddenly. "Wait, if they can corrupt, why hasn't Twilight been...well, corrupted by them? He has one of his own."

"I...I'm not too sure, perhaps it's because his own powers are Twilit in nature." He snorted. "Or maybe he's just too much of a hardass."

Zelda giggled. "You wouldn't be too far off."

* * *

Through a set off double doors, they entered the courtyard. Link, Twilight, and Time were all present in the center, circling a cooking pot. Time and Twilight sat idly, the former playing Ocarina while the latter whittled on a block of wood. Link was at the cooking pot, stirring and adding things from his pouch into the mix.

Time noticed them, giving a gesture with his hand while he continued playing. Twilight noticed this and looked up, giving a nod.

Link was facing them, he looked up and smiled widely.

"Hey, you two." He said, standing up straight and tapping the ladle against the rim of the pot. "Quite the shouting match we heard."

"Fenrir doesn't hold the same ideals I do." Agahnim glanced to the side. "Not many people do, so he mistrusts my intentions."

"Most would." Time stopped playing, staring idly. "Your counterpart seems to relish in mistrust, the evil he possesses, a pity."

" ** _Mind your tongue._** " Agahnim growled suddenly, gaining a look of surprise from Zelda, while looking surprised himself.

Link's gaze shot up. " _Where the hell did that come from?_ " He thought.

Time frowned, dropping his hands into his lap while Twilight stood up, frowning apprehensively.

"Pardon?" The latter inquired, voice low.

Agahnim smacked himself on the forehead, murmuring gerudo curses lost to history. "Sorry...it's this artifact."

He unclipped the Fused Shadow from his belt, holding it up for them to see. Time eased back a little, but Twilight remained alert, especially when Agahnim's gaze turned to the Artifact with a look of contemplation.

His hand twitched, moving upwards for his sword.

"Here." Agahnim thrust his hand out, tossing the Fused Shadow across the way. Twilight's hand quickly changed course and caught it deftly, looking at it in confusion.

"For safe keeping." The Gerudo winked. "Rather in your hands then mine, with it's ability to corrupt."

"...You'd think that." Twilight mused, snapping his fingers, the artifact disppearing into black particles.

He returned to his whittling, while Zelda and Agahnim settled in around the campfire. Time continued playing his ocarina, a calming tune that wouldn't be unheard in a temple.

Link, on the other hand, held his gaze on Agahnim. He was the first to trust the Gerudo, but now he was a bit concerned for his mental state.

Zelda, who had been listening to Time's melody, noticed and met his gaze.

" _Explain_." His eyes said.

Zelda cringed a bit, then turned the Gerudo sitting next to her. He was propped on his elbow, leaning on his fist, seeming bored. Perhaps music wasn't his forte, given his blank expression and the glumness in his eyes.

She nudged him and noticed his amber eyes darting towards her, she motioned to Link. When his gaze met the Knight's, he nodded slightly and sat up straight and breathed out, scratching the back of his head.

"Er...Perhaps I should explain that little...outburst." He said uneasily. Time and Twilight looked up in interest, both stopping what they were doing.

"That'd be nice." Time said calmly.

Agahnim gulped, deciding to spare no details this time. He gave a more detailed account, so long it could've been a miniature book. His resurrection, his allies in the desert, and his encounter with Ganon.

The corruption he'd been fighting, and still was too. They all listened intently, Zelda included even though she heard the short version.

When he finished, he looked to them uneasily, ready to be judged.

"Depressing." Twilight remarked, leaning on his fist. "I'm a bit surprised though, I never thought the rest of the resistance would stick together, even their descendants."

"You have no idea, they're quite the handful sometimes." Agahnim sighed, a light smile on his face. "As for my Kin, I guess my earlier hostility towards Ganon is unfounded. Nevertheless, He is my brother by blood. I can't just leave him in darkness, a pawn of evil and fate."

"Be that as it may." Time said sternly. "You yourself said that his body swims with malice, replacing the blood that gives us life. It is very likely he is too far gone-"

"Bite your tongue!" Agahnim glared. "Don't you dare speak that way, he is my brother and I'll do my damnedest to save him and..." He stopped and stared at the ground. "...And if he is truly gone...I want to end his suffering myself."

"...Very well." Time sighed, removing his cap and running a hand through his golden hair. "Link, is that soup done?"

Link had been lost in thought, slowly blinking back to reality. "Uh, yeah."

"A simple mushroom vegetable soup, mixed with Stamella mushrooms for added kick." He declared, pouring the soup into several wooden bowls, passing them around as the group muttered their prayers before eating, giving grunts of approval.

Agahnim frowned at his bowl, it seemed like the thin gruel that Shey would serve every now and again. He held it to his nose and sniffed, finding the smell actually rather delightful. He dipped his spoon into it and placed it in his mouth, savoring the flavor.

His eyes widened in shock.

"This is delicious!" He cried, digging in.

Agahnim swore, if they lived through this, he'd have Link come to the Desert and teach Viola and Shey how to cook like this. He tipped the bowl back, an delightful taste overwhelming his senses.

This simple soup, as he called it, and yet is was them most delicious thing he'd ever tasted in his lifetimes.

"I try." Link smiled proudly, sitting next to Zelda and enjoying his own bowl.

"You do more than that, I'm sure." The Princess gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That much is true." He smiled warmly.

Time and Twilight both popped a grin at the sight of the False King downing his bowl's contents in one go, while they swirled their's around with spoons, disinterested.

Link had guessed that since they both weren't technically alive, Twilight being a construct of the Sheikah Slate and Time being a spirit, they never really had to eat. Although, they still enjoyed his cooking by their reactions to each meal.

"Say, Time." Link inquired, gaining his distant ancestor's attention. "You _are_ a spirit, right?"

"Most would call me a Wraith." The ancient hero replied, sipping from his spoon, expression changing to one of delight. "...Given the track record of vengeance and bloodshed, that is."

Link nodded slightly, not really noticing a difference between a wraith and spirit.

They devolved into little conversation in between bowls, overall deciding to sit down for the evening and discuss plans for tomorrow, while also having some dinner before bed.

After a stern discussion with Fenrir regarding what he'd told Zelda about Ganon's plan, Agahnim and Zelda debriefed the Army on their change of plans. They would take the Great Plateau Fortress, where they would activate the Sheikah Towers manually via the Sheikah Slate, which would severely damage any other fortress, leaving them unusable by the enemy.

Leaving quite the dent in Ganon's plans.

"Where would Ganon even be hiding?" Zelda asked aloud during their meal, placing her finger to her chin. "There aren't many locations that could possibly escape our notice."

"Hmm...Well, Ganon has always been known for Grandeur." Time concluded, staring at the bottom of his bowl. He glanced at Agahnim for confirmation. A quick nod was his answer as the Gerudo wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What rather gratuitous places of elegance could he reside? Castles, Fortresses, and whatnot? These forts he's erected do not meet his standards that well..."

"Well..." Zelda unhooked the Sheikah Slate from her belt, bringing up the map. "Hyrule Castle would be too risky, given our soldiers and the amount of the people there. A fortress he's raised up will be rendered moot soon, that leaves the various ruins dotting the land and Akkala Citadel."

Agahnim and Link both peeked over her shoulder at the map, while Time and Twilight gave glances to one another.

"Hyrule finally expanded into Akkala?" Time mused, sipping from his cup. "At least your people have become smarter since my time..."

"It happened in my Era..." Twilight remarked, giving him an odd look. "During our thirteen year hiatus, remember?."

"Hmm...Right." Time grumbled, remembering that little detail. "You said there was a fortress?"

"A _Citadel_ , yes." She emphasized the word. "Link and I visited it a month ago during the main reconstruction to gather discarded weapons and check the damage." She frowned at the slate, sliding her finger across the screen. "It was the location of the final stand of Hyrule's Forces a century ago. Because of this, it's far beyond repair and I, for one, am completely surprised it's even standing after all these years."

"Given where Ganon's powers lie with constructs, I say someone should scout the place out, just to be safe." Time said, glancing at Twilight, who gave a nod.

"I agree." He said, eyes casting a dark gaze. "He could have that place up and running within an hour."

Link shrugged. "I'll go."

He stood up and brushed his tunic off, reaching down as Zelda handed him the Shekiah Slate.

A low hum escaped his throat when he remembered that the Sheikah Tower atop the Citadel proper was inactive. That denied a closer look unless he jumped the bridge, he'd have to warp to the South Akkala Stable down the road. Selecting the Shrine neighboring it, he was about to warp when Agahnim piped up.

"I'll come with." He said, standing up himself. "An extra blade is always handy."

"Alright, come on." Link shrugged again, having no objections. "You might want to brace yourself."

"Brace myself for wha-" Agahnim walked over and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, just as the Knight selected the Shrine, both warriors disappearing into blue wisps of light. " _AAAAAAaaaahhhh...!"_

A silence permeated the courtyard at that event, along with a feeling of worry coming from the Princess, and her only, given the ancient heroes nonplussed expressions.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Zelda asked, looking to the two remaining heroes.

They both looked at one another and shrugged.

The group's gaze then turned to the cooking pot in the middle, simmering atop the fire, a good few bowl-fulls left.

"I call dibs." Twilight said.

* * *

Akkala always left Link on edge, he felt his hair bristle and goosebumps rise on his skin whenever he stepped foot into the colorful landscape, rolling mountains of green and trees of various shades did nothing to hide the death that wrought the very land apart.

" _Oh...goddesses..._ " Agahnim gasped from the ground, extremely ill from the warp. " _I think...I'm gonna puke..._ "

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Link assured, looking out into the distance.

From the stable, he could still see the decayed husks of Guardians rusted to the sides of the towering citadel, the remnants of the attack that did both forces in. A dryness plagued his throat at the unsettling stories he heard, being quite thankful that he must've not been present during the slaughter, either escorting Zelda away or dead.

He had heard that the fields burned.

His memories were a loose concept that he'd hadn't considered for a while now, he mentioned them to Zelda frequently and they were on his priority list, but they'd both put it off due to recent events.

The question often arose if he wanted his memories back anyway.

Link didn't define himself as a scholar, but he wasn't stupid enough to not think of potential consequences. He believed memories defined who you are, altering your personality based on your experiences and the traumas you've suffered.

While experience would be useful, he feared that enough Trauma could very well force him back to the Stoic he'd been a century before, and now would be even a lesser time for such a thing now he and Zelda had their relationship worked out.

"Something wrong?" Agahnim inquired from beside him, finally standing after his bout of illness, looking in concern when he simply stood there staring.

"Oh, yeah." He smiled lightly. "Just fine."

"...You're a _terrible_ liar." The Gerudo said flatly.

"Heh...Kinda." He looked back across the stable, which was bustling with activity, even this late. "Just some memories, nothing more."

" _Memories_?" Agahnim repeated skeptically as they stepped off the front of the Shrine and walked down the road beside the Stable. Agahnim noted, with indifference, that the people who resided within the Stable all gazed at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear. He ignored it, since they probably hadn't heard of him or his Kin.

"Yeah, well...One's that I don't possess...Er.." Seeing Agahnim's increasingly bewildered look, he tried to simplify. "When I was killed a century ago, I was put into the Shrine of Resurrection on the Great Plateau, a century later and I come out good as new, but with no memories of who I was."

"And?"

"And...Well, I managed to remember some key things about my past, enough to get me going on my quest, but I still don't have a full memory, I haven't been able to find triggers for them."

"Triggers, eh?" Agahnim stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I have my own issues with memories, but I think I may be able to help you with that."

Link gave him a surprised look. "Really?"

"Of course." He nodded, holding up his palm to show the blue branding magic shifting through his fingers. "Brainwashing and Branding are simply probing the mind. I can use it on you and gradually pull any lingering memories out, but I'll warn you, it won't be easy without a trigger as well."

"So, wait...what's the difference?"

"The difference is that I can ease any pain or trauma that comes with remembering, block it out at first and ease you into it, instead of diving right in. I can also do it Without a trigger, but it'll take a bit longer if we have no reference of what memory you're attempting to relive."

Link frowned in apprehension. "And why would I let you brainwash me?"

" _Branding_ , and I can't." Agahnim replied simply. "Watch."

In a flash, Agahnm forced his hand out and onto the left side of Link's face. The hero's eyes widened and his hands flew up to wrap around the gerudo's wrist, trying to tug it away. It was a futile gesture given Agahnim's natural strength as a Gerudo.

But it was obviously too late, since the brand was already prepped.

But Link felt no pain and no compelling force.

It was just harmless blue light.

Agahnim removed his hand, holding his palm up. "See? You're immune to my forced branding, so is the Princess and the other Heroes. I'm not a hundred percent sure if it's because of our connection via the Triforce, or if it's just because we're on the same side."

"Pft...Yeah." Link muttered, rubbing his cheek. "Warn me next time before you do something like that."

"Then you wouldn't let me do it." Agahnim smirked. "Besides, I wouldn't really want to brand you anyway, you'd be less fun as a zombie-minion."

"I'd still have my charm." Link snarked. "Besides, You said the Yiga Leader wouldn't remain emotionless forever, right?" He frowned. "Say, where'd you send him off to anyway? I saw you talking to him just before we left Castle Town."

"You mean Strum? He's been hanging back, observing, if you hadn't noticed." Agahnim looked off to the distance, watching the sea. "He's been my bodyguard, per say. But I just sent him back to the Clan this morning. He'll be our inside man, leading the Yiga on a wild goose chase while we do what we want."

"Smart."

"Not really." Agahnim frowned, cupping his chin. "There's a chance Ganon could see through his branding, and possibly kill him. If he doesn't, all Strum has to do is do what my brother asks of him."

Link frowned and looked ahead as they came up to the ruined bridge, looking skywards at the towering structure of Akkala Citadel.

"Well, Let's hope it's not _too_ crazy."

* * *

Strum scowled behind his mask as the Yiga welcomed him back, his tainted mind freed from the shackles of Ganon's control, he wanted to slaughter these fools that held him in such high regard.

" _No._ " His mind rang. " _Don't Kill._ "

He breathed out harshly, reering up his horse as he came to a stop, gazing about the swamplands that surrounded the place. He could smell the ashes that drifted with the wind, the air heating the sides of his face exposed underneath his mask. Great fires bloomed like roses on the horizon, of ruined towns that dotted the massive swamp, which in turn overtook a good majority of the kingdom.

Creatures of unknown variety skulked about the waters, unaware of the chaos just nearby, with Yiga Footsoldiers patrolling about on boats with lanterns held high to illuminate the darkest depths. Their weapons ready to strike at anything that attacked them.

Some of them didn't have their masks on, this being their main base now after abandoning the one in the Desert. Those who wore no mask had nothing but smiles of relief for him and his safety, others held a blank look, and the orange glow in their eyes and the mark of an inverted triforce on their cheek gave him no comfort, but soon they too smiled, against their own will.

He nearly snarled at their callous use of innocents, and even more at the truly-loyal Yiga's trust of him.

But no, he thought as he shook his head. His new master had made it clear, he was to lead them astray, prevent any unnecessary violence and encounters with his forces and the clan.

As he dismounted his mare, he was approached by two footsoldiers, both who bowed submissively in his presence.

"Welcome, Clan-Master." They said in union. "We are glad you've made a safe return journey."

"Is this what we are reduced to? Stalking a bunch of swamps?" He blanched openly, showing his disgust before gazing down at them. "I trust our Master is inside the manor?"

They nodded. "He is, would you like us to inform him of your arrival?"

Strum glanced up to the extravagant mansion he'd halted at, sitting among the swamp, lanterns glowing like a plantation house. He gazed up at the high window on the very top floor, there stood the Gerudo whom he called the True King and Master, meeting his gaze with a calm amber eye and a malice-covered one, that swam like muddy water.

"I think he already knows." He mused, walking past them. "Change the saddle and restock the bags, I shan't be long."

As he approached the manor, statues of towering knights in dark armor began to seemingly move, helmets turning to face him as he walked up the stairs to the main door. The Darknuts watched him with a critical eye, prepared for any sudden movements on the Clan-Master's part.

Wisely, he considered doing no such thing.

The double-doors were of fine, extravagant wood made from cedar trees that dotted the north-east of the province, bordering the Hebra province of Hyrule.

He took hold of one of the boar-shaped door-knockers, clanging them against the steel plate they were attached to. Soon, the doors gave way to a parlor, filled to the brim with trainees, servants, and Yiga Footsoldiers and Blademasters.

They all turned to gaze at him, many kneeling in his presence.

He scoffed silently, glaring hard at them.

" _What, are you all daft!?_ " He snarled. " **Get back to it!** "

They all jumped in a fright, scrambling to continue their drills and schedules as Strum strode through the center and up the grand staircase.

The manor held only three floors, with the grand staircase leading to all three. Strum continued to the top floor and down a twisting hall, filled with statues and sculptures of Boars and a certain Gerudo King.

A scoff escaped his throat as he met a thick oak door, obviously not from the Country itself. As he reached for the doorknob, he felt a presence creep up behind him, sending a tingling chill down his spine.

He turned about to face a living shadow walking to meet him, that of a Hero. His entire body was black, with ashen eyes and beady red pupils, his hair dark-grey and in similar style to the Hero of Twilight.

" _Strum..._ " His haunting voice greeted with a hint of contempt. " _I see you are still of the living, quite disappointing._ "

"...Yes, thankfully." Strum replied in turn, gazing back at the door, one hand on the wooden surface. "What do you think he has planned for us, Interloper?"

The shadow gazed quietly, shifting across the floor with nary a sound, then shrugged.

" _Whatever Ganon plans for us is not in my direct interest._ " He seethed, voice dripping with venom. But he eased back. " _But, it appears I have no choice, he has a piece of the power I seek and I cannot leave now without suspicion._ "

He glared intensively at the Yiga-Master. " _But maybe, you can._ "

Before Strum could retort, the doors flew open by their own will, giving them way to a lavish room office, fitting for a King's Study, but not the Throne room.

But given the previous King, it was a given.

There, sitting at the dark-oak desk, was the True King himself, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Strum! My friend!" He cackled with glee, body shaking with jovial mirth as he hoisted a half-full wine glass up. "Welcome to the Marsh Kingdom, or what's left of it! Ahaha!"

Strum, feeling quite indignant at the callousness he held that overshadowed the Clan, only bowed once and made his way inside, followed by the Interloper at his back.

Before, as Strum remembered, Ganon had taken on the appearance of his past life during the Era of Twilight, but it seems the spell he'd used was no longer in effect.

He wore the similar black armor, but some plates had been discarded, leaving his upper arm and shoulders bare, with spikes added to his gauntlets. The chestpiece had been buffed, removing the symbols of the Gerudo tribe while replacing them with Ganon's motif of a boar, the jagged glowing scar had been repaired and painted over to hide the one on his chest.

He was slimmer, an almost perfect twin to Strum's new master. The only difference in terms of features was Ganon's longer hair and poorly-trimmed sideburns. He looked nigh-psychotic, but held a refined air even while he informally drank his wine.

"Ah, Dāku." Ganon tipped his glass in the Shadow's direction, before addressing them both. "I'm glad both of you are in one piece, can't make a corpse do work, can I?" He cackled. Strum and Dāku looked at one another in confusion, then back to him when he calmed. "Anywho, how are things in Hyrule, Strum?"

Strum paused for a moment, then crossed his arms. "Not well, your plan is forfeit and doomed for failure." He scoffed. "We don't have the troops to hold Fifteen different fortresses, nor do we have the support of Fenrir and his Bokoblins."

"Fenrir? Pfft, damn him, I say! He has no loyalties and I'll kill him once I get the chance." He sipped his glass thoughtfully. "As for the fortresses, I never even considered a long-term plan for them, it would be far too impractical."

" _Oh?_ " Dāku said sarcastically. " _Is there a brain in that stone of a head you have?_ "

"Don't be so bold, my shadowy friend." Ganon warned, voice dangerous. "I am no more stone than I am brain. I simply have backups in case my plans fail, it's quite simple." He turned to Strum. "Now, I need you to bring me...Three of your most trusted, and skilled, Yiga. Generals preferably, though I'm not disinclined to a Footsolider."

"...It will be done." Strum bowed, trying hard to hide the disgust in his voice.

"As for you, Dāku." He glared up. "I need you travel to the Hebra region in Hyrule, there in the gorge that separates it from central Hyrule, is a Forgotten Temple."

" _And what will I accomplish there?_ " The interloper snarked dutifully.

"Bite your tongue, this is important." He closed his eyes. "I have only been there once, and our scouts say the Princess and her Heroes have yet to explore it, but I need you to remain cautious-"

" _Just tell me what I'm doing, you damned fool._ "

"...Ugh, sometimes I wish I could just kill you." He sighed. "I need you to go there and collect as many Guardian Shells as possible, bring them back here for study." He glared. "Their technology has not gone un-noticed by me. We shall use them for Phase two." He paused. "And I need to you do that 'thing' we talked about."

" _Ah yes, your master plan._ " Dāku snarked again.

"...Phase Two?" Strum inquired innocently.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Strum!" Ganon suddenly snapped, his amber eye wide with frustration and anger. He stood up and slammed his desk with is palms. "Now, **_out_**!"

Strum backed up uneasily, slowly beginning to exit the room with Daku at his back, slowly shutting the door as Ganon slumped into his chair, murmuring Gerudo curses under his breath.

" _What an impatient man._ " The shadow noted with indifference. " _His mood swings were always getting worse, especially when you disappeared._ "

"But he is our master, so we serve him." Strum nodded, still quite disgusted.

He gasped when Dāku's hand met his throat, slamming him into the wall, glaring at him with his red eyes, black teeth bared in annoyance and rage. He ripped off the Clan-Master's mask, showing off the blue triforce on his cheek.

" _Cut the shit, Strum._ " He growled, voice barely a whisper. " _I know you are in contact with the Heroes and the Heretic's brother. But don't get me wrong, I'm not going to tell him..._ " He smiled and eased. " _I want to help you, but I need you to deliver something for me..._ "

Strum coughed when he was released, trying to clear his throat. He snatched his mask from the Shadow's grasp and slipped it on quickly, glaring at his aggressor. Dāku dipped his hand into his pouch and withdrew a letter with a black upside-down triforce decorating the seal.

" _Give this to the Wraith that circumvents time and the Spirit who lives in perpetual Twilight._ " His eyes narrowed. " _It is for their eyes only._ "

Strum snatched the letter, glaring the whole time. "And him?"

" _Don't worry, he hasn't heard a thing._ " Daku reassured with sarcasm, walking away. " _He's far too ignorant for that._ "

As Strum watched him go, he felt a cold sense of finality to his existence. This was a one way road now.

And chances are, he wouldn't live to see the end.

Within the closed office, Ganon grinned ear-to-ear. A whisper escaping from his lips, that traveled via a spell across the swamps and tundra and back to Hyrule, entering the thoughts of a man lingering in a bar on the southside of town. His head snapped up at the command, and with an unnatural grin, moved to carry it out...

" _Cryoss, spread_ **_fear_**."

* * *

Nothing was to be found there.

An afternoon wasted scouring through the Citadel ruins and all for naught.

Agahnim was, thankfully, prepared for the return trip. Both him and Link touching down atop the Sheikah Tower that doted above the fortress. The moon sank into the horizon, a dark hue shrouding it's figure, the light it provided bathing over the two as they carefully descended the tower.

With a slight worry, they noticed a tension among the soldiers and bokoblins. Many were awake and anxious, holding their weapons at the ready and murmuring to one another. Torches were lit and war-horns were at the ready.

Something was deathly wrong.

Soon, their walk became a run, then a sprint as they barreled through various rooms and courtyards, bursting through the doors to the one that housed their allies.

With relief, nothing seemed amiss when they jumped and looked at them in confusion.

But this was soon drowned out when Link noticed the Champions had gathered, bar Teba, with looks of concern etched on their faces. Among them was Tennessee, who must've returned while they were gone.

"About time you got back!" The lieutenant hollered, face etched in stone. "We have a _serious_ problem!"

"Why? What happened?" Link inquired as they crossed the courtyard to them, hand coming to rest on the Master Sword's handle.

"It's quite the conundrum." Time remarked, his usual calm demeanor replaced by one of apprehension. "Someone has tampered with the 'Divine Beast', as you call it. Vah Medoh, was it?"

"What makes you say that?" Agahnim frowned, having a bad feeling already.

"Because, it just flew over us without anyone piloting it!" Twilight answered. "Teba had to fly after it!"

"What!?"

Before anymore could be said, an ear-piercing screech stung through them, a threatening shadow looming over them as Vah Medoh shrouded what little remained of the moon.

With an careful look, Link noticed that the once blue lights that shone aboard the Divine Beast had reverted to the sickly red and orange of Ganon's influence.

The implications frightened him deeply.

"Up for the second round?" Zelda jested lightly, stepping up beside him with a dry smile.

"Yeah...the second round..." He replied, with no hint of humor.

"And how exactly are we supposed to fight that thing?" Agahnim inquired. "Can that slate give you wings?"

"No..." Link gave a knowing look to Zelda. "But...I think we have something for that."

He could feel it in his bones, he was sure she could too.

Something was steering them.

* * *

 **A quick update for you guys, no worries.**

 **I'm still reeling from the Agahnim Special, _yeesh_! 28K words just ain't my forte, but I did it. :/**

 **Anywho, welcome to the End of the Shadow of Hyrule Saga and part 1 of the "Hyrule" arc. Next saga shall be announced this weekend, fyi.**

* * *

 **I couldn't find a Hylian translator that allowed for English pronunciations, so I settled with using Japanese pronunciations instead. (Dāku Rinku = Dark Link)**

 **Speaking of Dāku, I plan on having some fun with his character, especially with his relationship to the Heroes of old (Time & Twilight). Look forward to that.**

 **Been playing Shadow of War, and it's great! Don't really plan on introducing anymore ideas from that into this though, gonna keep it a bit grounded. But, I still like the domination and branding abilities. :D**

 **The next Saga will be dark, and I mean...REALLY dark. You shall know the evil that is Ganon, to the fullest extent.**

 **Look forward to it. :)**


	34. -Fall of Hyrule Saga-

**Part 2 of 2 of the "Hyrule" Arc**

* * *

 ** _History Shall Repeat_**

 ** _The Divine Beasts are once more in danger, a dark secret within them returning to haunt the heroes. Ganon, in his psychotic stupor, brings his dark plans to light. Old foes of eras-past shall arise once more to combat those who oppose their dark master._**

 _ **A great battle shall come.  
**_ _ **One who's aftermath will shroud the kingdom of Hyrule in shadow.**_

 _ **There shall be death on the wind,  
And blood staining the earth.**_

 ** _From this point on...  
_** _ **The journey will only get harder.**_

 _ **And**_ **no one** _ **is safe.**_


	35. Flight and Fight

_Cool green eyes surveyed the valley with unease. The man they belonged to clicked his tongue in distaste, scratching at the sideburns adorning his chubby cheeks._

 _Twin earrings hung from his ears, one green as the forests and one blue as the rivers._

 _A pipe settled between his teeth as he took a long puff._

 _"There's a chill in the air." He murmured to himself. "I wonder if I should've let Durz fly of like that..."_

 _"Malo! Come in, dear!" His betrothed called._

 _"Coming!" He called back, tapping his pipe on his palm to extinguish it. He sat up and gazed out to the valley again, over his kingdom from atop his wooden fortress._

 _"Be right there..."_

* * *

"Was this your idea of a camping?" Zelda inquired, glancing to her royal guardian.

"Well...It's better than sitting around, ain't it?" Link replied with a small smile.

The Princess and her Knight, along with their circle of allies, were standing in the open Hyrule field.

A massive shadow loomed over them, the wean hours of morning becoming known as the dawning light illuminated Vah Medoh soaring high above, reddish-orange lines running along it's exterior.

Agahnim gulped as he peered upwards, obviously uncomfortable with fighting such a massive entity...or machine, in this case.

Using the Sheikah Slate's zoom function, Link examined the Divine Beast from afar for any signs of life aboard, so far he saw none except for the figure of Teba flying around it.

"He's dodging something." Twilight murmured, gazing upwards. "...There's something aboard, I don't know what."

A mask in the shape and style of a hawk covered his upperface and eyes, enhancing the distance he could survey.

With few options, the Sheikah Slate not being able to warp them there, along with Twilight unable to do so either since he'd never been on it to visualize the landing point, another plan was enacted.

An opportunity to test the flying invention Zelda had come up with would suffice for the situation. With a quick warp from Twilight, Link soon held the brown cloak the Elytra was disguised as.

"I don't get it." Tennessee said, inspecting the fabric. "It's just a traveling cloak."

"Do not let simple appearances fool you." Zelda said with pride, running a finger along the cloak. "With Sheikah Guardian Technology, what seems to be a handle could easily be a sword and what can be a ring can easily be a shield."

"Alright, we have the plan down?" Agahnim asked.

"Yeah, I'll head up and activate the warp medallion." Link held up the useful trinket and pocketed it. "Then you guys will warp up."

With a nod from the Princess, Link tied the cloak around his neck, the new article flowing over both his shoulders. He looked down and around his person uneasily, then back up with a befuddled look.

"So how do I activate this thing?" He inquired.

Zelda gave a bemused grin, stepping forward and gently pressing on his right shoulder. With the simple touch, the Elytra became rigged and separated into two wings that flowed down his back like it's namesake part on a beetle.

"Now jump."

"That's it?" Twilight asked incredulously. "Jumping?"

"It's worked most of time, has it not?" Time retorted, glancing at Link. "Go ahead, boy."

Link nodded, tensing up...

And jumped.

Revali's Gale had activated, but the updraft that accompanied it was devoid of the green spirit of the Rito champion. Before Link could lament on this, his stomach flipped instantly as the Elytra gave a high pitched whistle and he shot up into the air.

" _Holy shi-!_ " Tennessee's voice faded within seconds.

A yelp became lodged in his throat as the wind whipped past his hair and his weapons rustled in an attempt to fly off his back, though in vain. The elytra itself had folded outwards to the side, giving the illusion of wings on his back. A blue streak of light trailed from the base, propelling him forwards even out of the updraft.

Link looked down, immediately noticing the already far, and increasing distance between himself and the ground below. Thankfully, he still had the paraglider in his pack, or this would've been a one-way trip with a potentially messy and abrupt end.

The hero steeled himself and tested his movement carefully, finding that leaning to the sides steered him and moving his arms manipulated the wings. Keeping both arms to his side had them fully extending and going max speed, but when he put both forward, it closed them and halted his acceleration.

"Alright, getting the hang of this..." He narrowed his eyes. "Now for the moment of truth."

Link looked up to the Divine Beast above him, easing up and towards the platforms on it's underside. As he drew closer, a low red shield suddenly surrounded Vah Medoh. Link gasped and reeled back, arms outwards as he put his feet forward.

His sudden move slowed himself down enough to not splatter against the shield. Instead, he slowly touched down on the underside of it with his feet. He could feel the heat through his boots and he kicked off before it could cook through them.

"Damn, there goes that idea." He growled, flying upwards, feeling the chilling updrafts already, though a quick spicy elixir fixed that almost instantly, at the cost of nearly spiraling out of control from the sudden movements of his arms.

Now above the Divine Beast, Link gazed down through the shield, already noticing black figures dotting the outside and top of the ship. Before he could investigate further, an arrow sailed past his shoulder.

With a grunt, he drew his bow and a single arrow, flipping over onto his back with his weapon bared towards his assailant.

To his surprise, and the other's as well, it was Teba.

" _Link!?_ " The Rito Champion gaped in shock.

"Nice to see you too." Link waved, setting his bow away and flipping back over. "Figured you could use some help."

"It'd be appreciated." Teba frowned. "What is that contraption?"

"A glider of some sort, Zelda made it." He smirked. "Beneath the Duties of a Princess and the Skills of a Sheikah, she's still quite the scholar."

"It's ingenious. Now, you can soar like us Rito."

"That was the idea." Link gazed down. "The barrier is back up..."

"Yes, the cannons won't be long." Teba flew alongside him. "It's a shame we'll have to destroy them again, now that we finally fixed them. Get your bow ready, and pray you have good control on that glider."

"Not a problem now, I took a moment to practice." Link remarked, drawing his bow again, along with bomb arrows.

A loud screech echoed from Vah Medoh, the four turrets at each side emerging from the shield and already charging up to shoot down it's former master and his ally.

"Any idea who's controlling it?" Link inquired as he nocked an arrow.

"No." Teba replied gruffly. "But I don't plan on letting Medoh remain in their custody."

The pair parted, diving in different directions as shining blue beams parted the clouds in the journey to their targets. Link dove in on one as it recharged, it's red reticle painting a dot over his heart.

It was in pieces before it could fulfill it's purpose.

"One down." Link flipped up and over Vah Medoh, gracefully skimming the shield's surface before rocketing upwards.

Then back down to dodge a hail of arrows aimed at him as the shield fell away for a split moment to let them pass. As soon as he'd corrected his flight path, the barrier had been reactivated to prevent them from breaching their only means of protection.

Whoever, or whatever, had attacked were nowhere to be seen. Though, in part to his sharp senses, Link did catch glimpses of the dark figures darting about cover.

"Link!" Teba's voice called.

The Knight's head snapped to attention, registering the incoming guardian laser heading right for him. He had enough time to think of something, flipping over and raising his arms as if to shield his face.

The elytra reacted accordingly, clicking and folding back together, creating a shield that both tanked and deflected the laser without difficulty.

"Whoa!" He quickly dropped his arms and corrected himself, the wings expanding out again as he watched the beam sail into the air and explode in the distance.

He grinned. "Goddesses, Zelda...I love you!"

His expression became determined as he dived towards the source of the beam, the cannon coming to bear on the approaching hero.

Another down.

Wasting no time, the last two fell quickly, and with another ear-piercing screech courtesy of Vah Medoh, the barrier fell away to the two heroes.

"This is our chance!" Teba hollered, breaking into a dive.

Link followed suit, bringing up the rear as they came to the top of Vah Medoh for a landing next to the Main Console. The Rito Champion landed as gracefully as he'd always had, while the Hylian Champion landed with a thump on the knee, catching himself with his palm, his hand which held his bow extended to the side.

He seethed a bit from the rough landing, his knee and palm aching as he thumped his shoulder with his fist, the Elytra folding together and forming back into it's cloak form.

"Don't try three-point landings, it looks cool, but it hurts." Teba chided lightly.

"Noted." Link grumbled, putting his bow away and rolling his shoulders.

" ** _CHAMPIONS!_** "

Both whipped about at the voice, Link drawing his sword and Teba his bow as they faced down it's owner. A man, hylian presumably, in full Yiga footsoldier gear atop one of the four pillars surrounding the main console.

Yet, he appeared different. He wore a red hood similar to a Blademaster over his head and carried more weapons than the conventional bow and sickle of the clan. He bore an elegant, dual edged sword on his hip. A spear with a black tip and a duplex bow on his back, with two Yiga sickles hanging from his hip.

The white mask he wore with the inverted Sheikah symbol, the mark of the Yiga clan, was covered with soot and bore an inverted triforce on the right cheek, the topmost glowing with a sickly orange light.

But on his hip, next to the sword, was an artifact that gave Link pause.

"A Sheikah Slate?" He murmured. "That would explain how he controlled Vah Medoh..."

"So! You come before me, expecting to take this pile of ancient junk back so easily?" The Yiga sneered, his voice was distorted and dark, like talking through a cumbersome helmet, but it was nasally and sounded like a troll speaking. "I think not, for Ganon wills it!"

"Look, let's just cut the formalities." Link rolled his eyes. "I know you have more with you, just bring them out and let's finish this, Assassin."

The Yiga seemed amused. "Oh? It seems you have quite the sixth sense, Hero." He chuckled. "Very well, I shall summon them...But I warn you, it is not Yiga I have brought..." He raised his arms high. "I bring death, for you and your foolish acolytes!"

He threw his head back and gave a whistle of a low tune.

And was promptly shot in the shoulder by Teba, dropping to his knee in shock. The Rito's gaze was icy cold as he lowered his bow, already nocking another arrow.

"And I shall only say this once, leave while you still draw breath." Teba said cooly. "Vah Medoh is not yours, or Ganon's, to control. That responsibility falls to I and I alone."

"Urgh...Uff...Hehe.." The Yiga chuckled. "...Too late, Rito. You shall soon know hell, in it's most horrid form."

He chuckled again. "Until this moment, _you have not known suffering..!_ "

He stood up from his kneeling position, ripping out the arrow without any hesitation or pain. Teba promptly raised his bow and let it loose. The man was faster this time, drawing his sword and deflecting the arrow with little effort.

A deafening screech followed, not of Vah Medoh, but a great many different ones that joined together to form a frightening reverb through the morning sky.

Both Link and Teba looked skyward in confusion, finding the sky above dotted with black figures circling around. Footsteps echoed from the sides, leading the two to move so they were back-to-back.

Clawed hands reached up from over the sides, their owners leaping up from the side and into views. Their lizard-like forms adorned with decorated and battle-scarred ancient armor that mocked an ancient curriass.

"Lizaflos?" Link frowned, holding his blade low. "How'd they get up here?"

As if to answer his questions, wings sprouted from behind their backs, from underneath their armor.

"Aeralfos!" Teba exclaimed, bringing his bow to bear. "Watch out! These guys are tricky and fast!"

The Aeralfos held dark swords and decorated shields of unknown creation, their crested heads covered in steel helms, the small amount of flesh exposed from underneath their armor was heavily armored with scales. Compared to their non-flying brethren, they were much larger and bestial.

They surrounded the duo, walking slow and with heavy footfalls, wings either spread out or tucked in behind their backs. Hisses and distorted growls were murmured from the ever-growing army of winged lizaflos.

"Link...please tell me you have a backup plan?" Teba hissed under his breath.

"Maybe..." He replied, already reaching for the travel medallion.

" **Traitor!** " Came a hissing voice.

Link and Teba snapped their heads to the side as the Aeralfos horde parted to reveal what could only be their commander. He wore a real set of ancient armor everywhere but his head, which instead was adorned by two sleek horns with overgrown scales forming a makeshift, natural helmet around his face.

He wore a ashen-black shield and scimitar with blue markings on his back, the top of both the only indicators of their presence underneath his wings.

"Ar-Janek, you are treacherous snake!" He glared daggers at the Yiga atop. "You swore no Rito be involved in these dealings!"

"I'm afraid the terms have changed, Durz!" ' _Janek_ ' retorted from atop his pillar. "You have Vah Medoh, with only _one_ Rito witness, I say it is quite in your hands."

"You still have gone against your word! You tell your master to return the treasures we have given you, it is only fair to my people!"

"I'm afraid not, old friend." He bowed. "Your part is done, farewell."

In a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"You are no friend of mine, Ar-Janek!" Durz cursed furiously, leveling his glare at the two heroes in front of him.

"Feh, I kill him later. Only fair." His eyes narrowed. "I kill you now. Forgive us, it is only fair."

Link drew his shield and readied himself.

"Oh? A warrior, this is good." He cackled a hissing laugh. "We fight, yes? I warn you though, I am very quick. Fastest of my kin, yes."

Link met his glare with a challenging one of his own. "Prove it."

" _Seriously!?_ " Teba looked at the Hylian in disbelief.

"Hehe, I like this one." Durz chuckled to his fellow Aeralfos. "Very well, I show you."

The Aeralfos leader's wings stretched out, as if unused for a long while which was probably untrue given where they were. His spiked feet tensed and tug into the ancient stone beneath them, his wings pushing forward.

And with a gust of powerful wind, he was gone.

Teba blinked, looking at the place Durz had been, the Aeralfos giving chuckles of amusement.

"I am here...!" The Aeralfos' voice called from behind, becoming quiet before exclaiming in surprise. " ** _What!?_** "

Teba did two things.

He turned around to face Durz who had reappeared behind them.

Then did a double-take when he realized Link had already turned around before Durz even called out.

"Did...he see him?" He thought, amazed.

Durz seemed taken aback and disturbed at the same time, nervously staring at the Hylian Champion who had tracked his movements so expertly.

"What are you playing, Hylian?"

Link remained silent, looking down at the Master Sword in his hand. He stayed that way for a moment, before putting away his shield and straightening up.

"Teba, fly up to the pillars." He ordered.

He'd normally argue, as a warrior. But that look on his face made Teba not want to get on this hero's bad side right now. With a few flaps of his wings, he was safely on the high ground, watching as the force of Aeralfos surrounded their commander and Link.

"Draw your weapon..." He commanded. "And come at me with your quickest attack."

"You challenge me?" Durz inquired, tongue flicking in interest. He himself straightened up and drew his sword, the blue lines tracing it's handle and blade shifting to a bloody crimson.

The Aeralfos watched, tongues flicking in great interest, some standing to attention, some crouched down, as their commander faced off against this Hylian.

The two stared one another down for quite some time, building up the tension until it was so thick you could cut it with a blade.

"Please let this work..." Link murmured, bracing himself.

Without a second wasted, Durz began to move.

And time began to slow.

Link ran full tilt across the battlefield, Durz meeting his movements until they met halfway, their blades clashing together in a shower of sparks and energy.

Time resumed at it's normal pace, the spectators of the clash recoiling in surprise as the two vanished from their spots and reappeared in the center in a blade-lock.

"... _Impossible!_ " Durz hissed.

"That's only half the speed I can go, my friend." Link smirked in triumph, taking the moment to inspect the Scimitar his opponent wielded, it seemed to react negatively in contact with the glow of the Master Sword. "...That blade, it's of Twilit origin, isn't it?"

"...It is, It was a gift to I by our former kin-master."

"You should count yourself lucky, not many hold the blade of a fallen king and live to tell the tale."

Like a lightning bolt, the hero of Hyrule had vanished again before Durz could respond, reappearing behind him in the next second, twirling and stabbing his blade behind him, the Master Sword sliding into the Armor's joint and through the scales of it's target, emerging from the front of Durz's shoulder.

Durz howled in pain and fury, swiping his now-free blade behind him. Link casually ducked and weaved under it, his sword yanked from Durz's shoulder and sliding into place through his unarmored back.

Victory in place, Link withdrew his sword. Copious amounts of blood from the impalement staining the stones beneath them as Durz lurched forward, clutching his wounds.

" _You_...you _cheat_." He gasped.

"No, I just ignored the rules of engagement." Link replied flatly.

"..." Durz stared upwards. "...All the same then."

He fell on his face, scimitar clattering noisily to the side as the Aeralfos around growled and hissed in a rage, readying their weapons to avenge their commander.

"...Won't be able to take them all out, even with speed..." Link murmured, reaching into his pouch, withdrawing the Travel Medallion. "Time for Plan A."

The Medallion shone brightly, marking the ground infront of him as the warp point was marked.

"Teba, come on!"

The Rito didn't think twice, despite the shock he'd been in. Flying down so he was back to back with the hero, looking about as the Aeralfos closed in on them...

Then Zelda and company appeared in a cloud of wispy light.

The Princess gave one good look around before giving Link a _completely_ open look of befuddlement.

"Aeralfos?" Twilight said aloud.

"No time to explain! **_Brace_**!" Link exclaimed, drawing his shield as the hordes around them charged.

Steel met Steel as the Group either blocked or parried black blades vying for their blood. It quickly devolved into madness, with many fighting with a panicked style.

"Just like the ones in your era, Twilight!" Link called.

"Shut it, Wild! I know!" He called back, blocking a blind swing. " _Shit_!"

Link and Zelda double-teamed their foes, the former fighting with an extremely relaxed posture, with casual parries with his blade and the occasional spin to block with the Elytra. Zelda waded around him, keep his back clear while also using him as a shield.

Twilight and Time were back-to-back and fending off attacks from all sides, giving battle cries of sheer fury as they showed no mercy. Time gave quick swipes to fend them off, while Twilight focused on heavy strikes to break their ranks.

Needless to say, nobody was putting a dent in their armor.

"What is this stuff?" Agahnim yelled, locked in battle alongside Tennessee. "My blade won't pierce it!"

"It's a form of Ancient Armor!" Link hollered. "It's tough and won't yield easily! Aim for the joints!"

"Kind of hard when they're swarming us like this!" Tennessee yelled in frustration.

"Forget this!" Time exclaimed, shielding his blade as his palm began to glow red.

"Fuck, everyone take cover! He's using Din's fire!" Twilight yelled, bracing himself with his shield aimed towards Time.

Agahnim took a second to register what the Hero of Twilight had uttered, quickly shrouding Tennessee and himself in a crystal barrier. Link grabbed and pulled Zelda down, covering her and using the Elytra as a shield.

Time smacked his palm into the cracked stones, a huge barrier of flame surrounding him before expanding out in a massive wave of destruction. The Aeralfos who took the hint had flown away, leaving their slower comerades to get burned and blasted across Vah Medoh by the ancient spell.

Link felt the heat scorch his exposed boots and the back of his neck, he ignored it and looked about to see the Aeralfos forces scattered like dead insects around them, some even having been blown clean off Vah Medoh and desperatly trying to fly back up.

Time huffed, dropping to his knee from using such a draining spell. Everyone else slowly rose from their defenses and looked about at the carnage.

"Wow..." Zelda mumured.

"He really is the Hero of Time." Tennessee breathed.

"You... _Huff_...flatter me..." Time sat down, gasping for breath.

Link glanced about, realizing a crucial detail. The Aeralfos were getting back up and didn't even seem perturbed by what had happened.

" ** _We are routed! Fall back!_** " A hissing voice commanded.

Link whipped around to see Durz on his feet, clutching his bleeding stomach as his kin followed his command, departing Vah Medoh and soaring off into the air.

The Hero narrowed his eyes, keeping his blade at the ready as he walked over to the Aeralfos commander, who only gave him a glance on ackweknowledgement.

"...How's the wound?"

"Have had worse, nothing medicine will not fix." Durz replied curtly. "You fight well for Hylian, we respect warriors. If you ever find yourself in Ordona, in what Ordonian's call ' _Tone cliffs_ ', come to our camp for rematch."

"...I might take you up on that offer." Link smirked, then frowned. "But don't you serve Ganon?"

"No, we will not serve the dark king now." Durz snorted. "I care too much for kin to allow that. It might start war with Rito, cannot have that."

"Then why did you try to take Vah Medoh?" Teba asked, confused. "That would have surely started a war."

"Was told it was unoccupied by Ar-Janek, was going to use it to return to home in the sky." Durz shrunk sheepishly. "Forgive us for arrogance, instinct drives us too much these days."

"Ar-Janek?" Zelda repeated, frowning.

"There was Yiga up here...He was different though, more heavily armored and..." Link sighed. "He had a Sheikah Slate."

"A sheikah slate?" Zelda shook her head, holding up her own. "No, Impossible. This was the only one left from ten-thousand years ago."

"...Know nothing of Sheikah, of shadow people, but I tell you that Ar-Janek is not to be fought lightly. He is elite in Ganon's army, very deadly." Durz stood up and pointed to Hyrule Castle. "He say Town there is his next target, if you go now, you catch him maybe."

"And why are you helping us?" Twilight asked. "I killed one of your kind before, you were all evil."

"We have undone our ways from before, along with the Dark Armor Mer. Darknuts and Aeralfos are no kin to Ganon now, remember that." He smiled a wide smile, flicking his tongue. "And I have no love for traitor, especially Ar-Janek."

Durz gave a bow of his head, bending down to retrieve his scimitar, before he gave a great thrust of his wings to soar off after his Kin.

They watched him go, looking about to see no evidence of the recent skirmish, aside from the burnt grass planted atop Vah Medoh.

"He had a Twilit Scimitar, last you said, it was owned by Zant." Link looked over to his ancestor, who was watching the retreating figure. "Care to explain how the Aeralfos came to possess it?"

Twilight remained quiet, then looked to the ground.

"Not a damn clue."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back after a little hiatus!** **Sooo much has happened, I can't even believe it.**

 **Two of my Dogs were ran over and killed in the span of a week, spent a these past few days mourning them. They were good dogs and I'll miss them a lot... _Sigh_.**

But I shouldn't bring you down with my sadness. Tbh, I thought one would come back as a Zombie-Dog on Halloween. XD

 **Good news: I got a new game called "Stardew Valley", which is alot like Harvest moon and is _VERY_ fun. So, I've been distracting myself with that, had to pry myself away today just to finish this chapter. _**

* * *

 **This Chapter:  
**

 **-Ey, Prince Malo. What's up?**

 **-The elytra is brought back and Link can finally take to the Sky like a Rito. Been planning for this for quite a long time, and he'll be keeping it for sure, even if he prefers to do things normally.**

 **-Ar-Janek is gonna be one of the Major Antagonists I'm bringing in. He's an Elite Blademaster, one of Strum's, and now Ganon's, right hand men. Thankfully, he shall be spared from what Ganon has in store.**

 **-Durz and his group of** **Aeralfos will return later down the line, as will the Darknuts (The real ones.). Though I should clarify something, when he said the** **Aeralfos and Darknuts do not serve Ganon, he was talking about the factions he and the Darknut leader command, not other groups.**

 **So, yeah, Ganon will have Darknuts and** **Aeralfos at his disposal at some point.**

 **-Link, after some practice with Twilight and Time, has begun to learn how to activate his Flurry Rush without needing to dodge or parry, even with Durz it was complete luck that it worked twice in a row. Of course, it isn't OP since it still doesn't last long and he can't take out a lot of people with it.**

 **-My friend recommend I have Time do something cool since he's been majorly a background character so far, which will change soon with Daku, so I reasoned that he outta have upgraded Din's Fire at this point and uses it to blast the** **Aeralfos away.**

 **-Zant's Scimitar (The one he uses to resurrect Stallord.) has ended up with Durz's family line, which is neat.**

 **-As for the** **Aeralfos' concept as a whole. Along with the Darknuts, I imagined that after Ganondorf's defeat in Twilight Princess, their loyalties wavered over the years, with the Darknuts bowing to TP!Link (You'll see that in another story.) and the** **Aeralfos migrating from the City in the Sky to the Tone Cliffs which Ordona would eventually claim. Thankfully, they were sophisticated and "Friendly" by that point.**

 **As always, see you soon!**


	36. Mortality

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **As you can tell by this note, this chapter will be a bit different.**

 **With the tone shift in this saga, being more intense.  
I decided to get into the writer's zone and make a powerful chapter, introducing a new enemy and touching up on an old favorite.  
 _  
This_ is when things get real for our heroes.**

 **Don't worry though, the next chapter's tone will be a _little_ lighter, but not _too_ much. :)**

 **Also:**

 **Check Author's note at end for some news!**

* * *

 _Fear gripped me, of course it did.  
I had only just stumbled upon the Forest itself and what lied hidden within._

 _But I was determined to see the task through._

 _Hands placed firmly on the ancient blade's hilt, I used every bit of strength I could to retrieve it from it's pedestal._

 _True to the wise Deku Tree's words, I could feel my life draining away, weaker and weaker as the sword budged inch by inch._

 _With a sick feeling in my gut, light-headed and weary, the Blade gave way.  
_ _For the moments I held it up, the blade gleaming in the afternoon sun, I swore I could take on the world..._

* * *

Link had to stop writing for a moment, lightly tossing the pen down as he felt a wave of nausea flow over him. Not in the way of illness, but just a genuine feeling of wrong in his stomach.

He felt hot, a hand placed on his aching temple confirmed that he indeed had a fever, or the start of one.

"Urrgh..!" He seethed, head on the desk as he tried to hold a steady breathing pace. "...Damned bandages..."

Pushing his chair away from the desk, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, tugging off his Champion's Tunic along the way to a mirror in the corner.

Unlike the Castle, Vah Medoh's atmosphere felt dull and cold, much like the other Divine Beasts, even if it was heated on the inside. Given that they were transporting the entire army back to Castle Town, leaving the Fort in Fenrir's command, he should be thankful.

It was noticeable though, when Link had checked out the view from the window while strolling through the lower levels where the rooms were situated, the flurry of snow raining down past.

A thick blanket soon covered the vast kingdom below them, warranting a hasty return due to the army being ill-prepared for extreme weather so soon.

Teba was off at the main control module, trying to figure out how his connection with Vah Medoh was severed so quickly and easily. Though, given both Link and Zelda's experience with Sheikah tech, and the knowledge that Ar-Janek possessed a Sheikah Slate, it was obvious how it occurred.

Zelda was down the hall speaking with Tennessee, while Time and Twilight were on the top floor overlooking Hyrule, and Agahnim was...somewhere.

The Gerudo disappearing so suddenly was cause for concern.

"Sssh!" Link hissed as he prodded the wound along his left side, a stained bandage wrapped around his waist to cover it and stifle the bleeding. "Ugh...Of course I get side-swiped when I least expect it."

Peeling the bandage away, he could see the full wound that Durz had inflicted on him during his speed demonstration. He was too hyped up on adrenaline to notice the bleeding, and to make matters worse, using his Flurry Rush without a normal trigger took it's toll on his senses for a bit.

The wound bleed fresh, even now, nasty black marks outlined the slice, obviously from the properties of the Twilit Scimitar. It was like poison, only much worse.

"Zelda...is gonna kill me..." He murmured to no one but himself, grabbing a roll of bandages from his pack.

"Oh-ho, that, sir knight, is quite the understatement." Came a teasing, sing-song voice.

* * *

" _Fuck snow._ "

Twilight couldn't quite put it anymore clearly.

"I've been up on Snowpeak, and aside from the sledding and soup, just fuck snow and everything about it." He began counting with his fingers. "Fuck the cold part, fuck the powdery part, fuck the freezing sludge when it melts, fuck literally everything about it!"

Time couldn't help but smirk at the statement, sitting with his knees tucked to his chest. He held out his hand, a bit of snow landing in his gloved palm and melting on the leather.

"...I like it, but...I suppose it can be troublesome...Sometimes." He added quickly.

"No shit!" Twilight snorted, leaning back on his palms with his legs dangling over the side. "Your tunic wasn't much help either." He added flatly, picking at his collar.

"Well, I wasn't much of an mountainer." Time said, equally flat.

The two liked to bicker at these moments, it kept them grounded and reminded them that they belonged in the past, not here. But, as with all things in this new world, something was bugging the Hero of Time about his successor.

"Given my absence when you were informed...Tell me, what exactly did they use to bring you back?" He inquired to the Hero of Twilight. "I imagine it was no easy feat for a simple spell."

"Wasn't a spell." Twilight corrected. "It was the Sheikah Slate they carry, remember? It's exact power seems to be the ability to bring forth spirits of those who've passed, binding them to constructed bodies so they may ' _live_ ' again."

"Those who have passed?" Time hummed for moment, scratching his chin. "Interesting, do you think the Sheikah planned on binding many spirits to multiple slates and bring them back as an army of the deceased? It would be a brilliant plan..."

"I wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility, given the Sheikah's quirks, but I don't believe I'm ' _deceased_ ', but...I don't know..."

Time gave him a look, prompting him to explain.

"When we came here a century before...We questioned the Sheikah intently, trying to figure out just what being summoned via the Slate entailed." He frowned. "From what I gathered after you departed from my company then, my body is not the original, but an identical construct of...some kind of energy, but my soul is the same. I can bleed, get sick, and even die all the same...but I'm _not_ me..."

"A literal hell..." Time remarked dryly.

"You could say that..." Twilight stood up and brushed himself off. "I need to talk to Tennessee, I'll catch you later."

"Alright, until then." He waved him off, looking back out to the vast outreaches of Hyrule.

A little bit of nostalgia hit him at the sight of Death Mountain and Hyrule Castle. It was comforting feeling that left a warmth in his chest, in spite of the cold. A spirit like himself shouldn't feel the world around them.

But he wasn't just a spirit.

A scowl creased on his features as he made sure the Fierce Deity mask was still on his hip, his connection to nigh-godhood that permitted his abilities after death.

He had informed his Hero of this time that he was a wraith, something that he'd not elaborated just yet...Though he would in time.

Footsteps crunched in the snow that had built up on the Divine Beast's exterior, approaching the Hero from behind with a distinct metal tapping from steel-toed boots.

"A gorgeous sight, isn't it?" Time asked Agahnim, who stepped beside the hero, crouching down with his arms hanging over his knees, looking over the side. "The snow is quite wonderful, isn't it?"

The Gerudo didn't reply immediately, only peering over the edge and watching the powdery substance falling gently from the heavens. He had swapped his black underclothes for fur winter clothes, his gerudo voe armor overlapping it so the fur stuck out from the joints and seams.

"...I wouldn't know." Agahnim replied finally. "I've never stopped to appreciate it in my past lives and...well, you remember Zora's domain, don't you?"

Time felt a twinge of sadness at their shared pain. "I do."

"Yes..." Agahnim sighed, amber eyes dull. "All those people...frozen in place, yet still alive and aware of the events around them. I feel sick to my stomach each time I think of the atrocities I've committed...The freezing of Zora's Domain, twice now, are among the ones I regret the most."

"Don't dwell on it." Time said, keeping him in the present. "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. It isn't out of the realm of impossibility that one of _us_ heroes could be corrupted just like you. You were not responsible for your actions-"

"Then who was?" He snapped. "Even now, I fight to maintain control of my actions, to resist the darkness tainting my soul. None of us haven't the time or need to play in the weather." His hand fished into his coat pocket, retrieving a envelope from within, holding it out to the hero. "That goes for you too."

Time took the envelope, cutting the seal and reading the note within. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"...Don't despair." He placed a hand on the Gerudo's shoulder, folding the note into his pocket without worry. "You will have your moment soon, and we shall all have the time to relax after this tiresome and frustrating journey."

"...hmm." Agahnim mumbled, unconvinced.

* * *

"It gets in my fur, my paws get cold, and not to mention the frozen, muddy slush it leaves in it's wake on the warmer days before freezing again!" Twilight grouched to him and himself only, realizing that he looked like a madman raving about. "Fuck me, I miss Midna."

A sad little truth, but it hurt nonetheless.

Having a companion with him at all times negated a lot of the loneliness that came with adventuring. Midna being part of his shadow was the same principal, and an interesting one at that.

One mere year after his adventure with the Twili Imp turned Princess, he'd discovered that the destruction of the Mirror of Twilight wasn't the end of the connection between their worlds. The Twilight portals dotting Hyrule, now long diminished, could function similarly and Midna had visited often their world often, many times to escape from her responsibilities as ruler.

And she'd called him lazy...

Those were nice, reminiscing on the old days and having a cup of tea on the riverfront. That one time she'd shown up in rancher clothes to scare Ilia into thinking he'd brought home some random woman.

First time he'd been slapped, to be frank.

As he headed into the lower levels, Twilight passed by the living quarters, made from emptied storage areas. Now, there were mostly soldiers residing within them temporarily until they could get Vah Medoh to move and back to Castle Town. He was brought out of his nostalgia trip by the voices of Wild and the Princess. His sharp ears perked, halting his stride outside the door, straining to hear.

"Okay, how does that feel?"

"Eh...Not that bad, I mean it wasn't bad as a minute ago- ** _OW OW OW! FUCK!_** _Stop!_ _Stop touching it!_ "

"What in the hell?" Twilight muttered, rapping his knuckles on the door. "Hey! Can you two keep it down? People can hardly rest when you're shaking the ship!"

"Bite me, Twilight!" Link's voice strained through the thick door. "Or just get in here and help, godsdammit!"

"Er..." He wasn't sure how to react to that. "...That's...kinda weird..uh..."

"We're not doing anything! Get in here already!"

Reluctantly and extremely worried, Twilight cracked the door open and peeked inside. Sure enough, the two were simply sitting on the bed. Although Wild was shirtless and Zelda had a thick red blush across her face, be it from her close proximity to his descendant or his wisecracks.

He'd guess later, eyes locking with the nasty wound on Link's side.

"Okay, when and how?" He sighed deeply, crossing the room and kneeling down to inspect it the deep gash.

"When do you think? Durz got a good one on me when he demonstrated his speed." Link huffed. "I followed his movements, but it kinda caught me off guard at first. Hell, I just noticed the wound an hour ago."

"I expected as much..." Twilight murmured, lightly grazing his fingers over the edge of the wound, over the blackness that surrounded it. "Hmm...Poison...This is the scar from a Twilit blade alright, obviously that scimitar, nasty magic."

"Don't you control that ' _nasty magic_ ' too?" Zelda arched her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah..." He smiled sheepishly. "But I don't poison my opponents, it's practical but a sad way to go. I mean, I'm one of the more pragmatic heroes, but even I won't stoop that low. Hold still..."

"Can't you just get Agahnim to do this?" Link asked as Twilight held his palm over the wound. "He is our best healer at the moment."

"Haven't seen him in the past few hours, and Twilit poison is very delicate and can only be removed by another Twili or someone who's familiar with their magic." Light arcs of red electricity danced between Twilight's palm and the wound. "Agahnim may be able to use a Fused Shadow, but he more than likely brute-forces it, enhancing his own magic instead of learning to properly handle their unique power."

"And you know?"

"I do, though it's a combination of training I did with Midna after my own adventure, my wolf form, and of course, a side effect of the slate summoning me to this time."

Zelda visibly slumped a bit, nervously staring to the side. This action didn't go unnoticed by the lycanthrophic hero.

"You okay?" He asked, still treating the wound while he looked at her.

"I...Um, looked into the Sheikah Slate's summoning rune very recently and made a discovery we should've a long time ago..." She looked at him with saddened eyes. "We can..."

" _De_ -summon you." Link finished for her. "Your spirit will return to the afterlife and be reunited with Ilia and everyone else."

Twilight's posture changed a bit, seeming disappointed and saddened at the same time. His eyes became melancholic and his hands dropped from the wound, which had been fully cleansed of the Twilit poison.

"..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I know..."

It was their turn to be surprised. "Y-You _know_?"

"Of course I do, learning how to be sent back without being killed again was my first course of action a century ago." He shrugged. "As much as I'd love to go back, I can't just...leave you three to Ganon. Especially when Fused Shadows are involved."

"Yes but-"

"No, that's final." He frowned. "I won't leave until I'm sure you two are well off."

"But..." Link tensed. "What if you die again?"

Twilight stood up. "Then you just wait a day and summon me again, that simple."

Link and Zelda exchanged looks, disappointed and relieved at the same time. In the case of the latter, her eyes soon lightened.

"Okay, how about this?" She said. "When we get back to the Castle, We'll de-summon you so you can go back and tell your friends that you're okay, then resummon you the next day."

Twilight blinked and closed his eyes, seemingly lost in thought.

"...Fine." He conceded. "However, You two better remain out of trouble while I'm gone."

"No promises." Link replied snarkily.

The former hero rolled his eyes, walking to the side of the room and staring out of the small window to the outside world, watching the snow fall past, sticking to the glass and melting.

Zelda helped Link wrap another bandage around the cleaned wound, stifling the fresh bleeding as he threw his Tunic back on.

"Better?" She asked, applying a little pressure to the injury.

"Yeah..." He winced.

"...Twilight, what is the afterlife like?" The Princess leveled her gaze at his back. "Is it like the books say it is?"

Twilight noticeably fidgited at the question, leaning forward with his left hand on the window, tracing the patterns of ice forming on the surface.

"...The Death Fields." He murmured with a sad tone. "Stories do not do it justice. Hell, even my own words cannot shed light on what that realm is."

"...Well, can you at least describe something about it?"

"Yes...When I died in my era, I awoke in the Death Fields in the form of my younger self, back from my journey. A form, I suppose, I was more comfortable with." He shrugged. "Time was with me, as he'd always been most of my life. It was the second time I'd seen him in hylian form though, he had always been in the Hero's Shade form."

"Okay...What was the location like?" Zelda asked, chewing on the tip of a pen she'd whisked from her pack, along with a notepad.

"Are you taking _notes_!?" Link asked in disbelief. "Is that really appropriate right now?"

The Princess responded by childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Heh, it's fine." Twilight waved a hand, before continuing. "The ground was grassy, the blades a dull green in contrast with the fields I grew up in. Around us were wheat plants of some kind, about the height of my waist. The sky was dark, like just after sunset where it's dim but there is still light. There were dark clouds too, like it was to storm. But there was no thunder, nor any rain."

He sighed. "Dammit, I wish I had a smoke pipe right now."

Zelda leveled him an annoyed look, scratching out the irrelevant statement.

"Time was aware of the Death Fields, but never had truly been there, as he had become a wraith for my benefit, while it was all new to me."

"Yeah, I was going to ask him about that..." Link piped up. "What is the difference between a spirit and wraith? Doesn't seem all that different..."

"Not a damn clue, something about a ' _Divine Wraith_ ' or something?" He shrugged. "Anyway, We walked forward and through the wheat plants. I let my hand sway over the top of them as we headed further inward. At the end, we met a clearing...and I saw them." His ears drooped a bit. "My Zelda...Ilia...Midna...Rusl...Uli...Mom and Dad...and the others.

They were waiting for me...Yet, I was shocked. I didn't remember Zelda or Midna dying, only Ilia. She'd fainted in the fields one day and never woken up...When it was my time, I was confined to bed with illness for weeks and wasn't aware that Zelda had passed in her sleep and Midna had-"

"Twilight, _stop_!" Link said lowly, placing a hand on his mentor's shoulder. "That's enough..."

The former hero's eyes were wide in surprise, but gradually softened. "...Sorry...I got carried away, didn't I?" He chuckled slightly, looking out the window again.

"It alright." Zelda said softly, putting away her notes. "You don't have to say anymore."

"No, no. I don't wanna leave you guessing." He continued. "It was...uh, nice? They welcomed me with open arms and the field was...almost benevolent, catering to our needs and wants." He closed his eyes. "If we wanted a warm bed, it gave us a house. If we wanted a snack, it gave us a feast. It was...remarkable and calming to finally relax after years of worry and hardships."

"...Wasn't your son there with you?" Link asked after a moment. "The original Wild?"

"Hmm, see...That's the damnedest thing..." He smiled a bit. "I had found out that...the soul of my son hadn't passed on like mine had, it had been reincarnated into my next son. It seems his destiny wasn't to be killed at the age of three..."

He brushed Link's hand away with a sad smile. "And it wasn't to die from his injuries while protecting the Princess."

The words hung in the room, sending little signals to Link and Zelda, who's eyes widened at the implications.

"Wait...You mean, I'm...?"

The door burst open and in walked Time, holding a letter and envelope in his hand, seeming very determined.

"Twilight, I need to speak with you." He turned to the Princess and her Knight. "You two go find Agahnim, we'll catch up in a minute."

"U-uh, sure..." Link said, still not yet recovered or even fully registering the new information. Zelda had to actively force him from the room to allow the ancient heroes some privacy.

Time held up the letter for Twilight to read, the latter doing so quickly, frowning at both the sudden intrusion and the words on the paper.

"The Forgotten Temple?" He sighed. "Of all the times for an interloper...This is a trap, no doubt."

"Daku doesn't bring himself that low, if he wanted to contact us, he'd have done it himself. But, to send a note..."

"You think something is restraining him?"

"Someone." Time corrected, giving a serious look. "Three guesses who..."

* * *

Link and Zelda headed up to the main control terminal atop Vah Medoh, where Teba and Agahnim were. While Link was still reeling, often staring off in contemplation, Zelda took control of the situation.

"Is something wrong?" She inquired, stepping beside Teba and looking down at the panel he was tinkering with, a mess of symbols flitting across the screen as his winged fingers tapped across it.

"Nothing on my end." The Rito Champion replied coolly. "Finally got the thing to respond to my commands again, should have it started up soon, then we can get off to Castle Town." He pointed over his shoulder. "It's Agahnim who wanted something."

Zelda nodded, stepping away and over to the Gerudo, who was kneeling at the edge of Vah Medoh, looking down over the side with a telescope, muttering various curses under his breath while focusing on one spot.

"I was scouting the road to Castle Town for Yiga, given that's where the Aeraflos said he was headin..." He scoffed to himself, handing the scope up to Zelda. "Little did I know I'd spot them that quickly."

Zelda peered through the scope downwards to the road between the central fortress and castle town, about halfway was a figure of a stationary caravan. About three wagons and some horses, but very few people walking about and some others lying facedown in the snow, their hands bound.

But alongside them noticeable blotches of crimson blemishing the snow, moving back and forth. Upon further inspection, the sheikah-trained princess noted that they were the iconic uniforms of Yiga foot soldiers.

"We need to head out now..." She murmured, feeling herself grow hot with anger. Chances are, they would take the captured people off to whatever hole they hid in and brainwash them. "Before it's too late."

Zelda felt something fall on her shoulders. She looked away from the scope to see that Link had come up and placed a warm doublet over her, to keep her warm from the cold weather.

She gave a smile at the gesture, which he returned as he crouched down beside her, peering downwards.

"How many?" He asked, finally focused after the recent conversation.

"I'm not sure..." She passed him the scope. "Five?"

He peered through it, setting it down after a few seconds. "I'd say six..."

Footsteps came from behind as Twilight and Time joined them. "If this ' _Janek_ ' character is among them, we cannot waste any time." The latter said. "Foreign Nobles from the Festival are still in town. Having Assassins mixed in with them is just asking for murder, perhaps not even one."

"Teba and I have already talked about that." Zelda stood up. "Once we get Vah Medoh and the army back to Castle Town, we'll load any foreign nobility aboard and get them back home. Some of the soldiers will stay aboard for security while we all handle matters."

"It will take a few days, so don't expect my help in the meantime." Teba said, tapping his knuckles on the console's rim. "...Blasted technology."

* * *

A quick warp down and a small walk led the heroes towards the ambushed caravan. Despite their confidence, something bugged Link about the whole ordeal. Six Yiga was child's play in most scenarios, why did so very few of them take down a caravan just a little ways of Castle Town and in full view of Vah Medoh.

It wasn't a smart move at all, not that they were known for those.

"Something isn't right..." Agahnim piped up, stopping in his tracks.

"What makes you say that?" Time asked.

"I feel it too." Link said, frowning. "Why would six Yiga, who we could casually wipe out without any problem, attack a caravan traveling between an army and Castle Town? It's...stupid!"

"Hmm...I agree." Zelda said, tugging her face mask up. "We will proceed with caution and observe them before attacking."

Nods of agreement went around, ending with Twilight who stared at Link.

"Wild..." He said, pointing to the Master Sword. "Look."

Link blinked, quick drawing the sword that seals the darkness, the blade's glow was pulsing. That meant a dark, evil presence was nearby, something not even Janek triggered within the sword.

Time stared at the sword with a stony expression. "Remain vigilant and be prepared for anything."

Agahnim cast a spell on himself, his figure becoming ethereal and hard to see. Time and Twilight morphed into their wolf forms, bending low into the snow. Link sheathed the Master Sword, he and Zelda both shrouding themselves with their hood and face masks respectively.

Twilight and Time shifted quietly around one of the wagons, already buried in the snow, while the other three went further down to flank them.

Twilight burrowed in the snow, tunneling under the wagon to peer out with one eye amid the whiteness. A sweeping look wouldn't reveal him, only a trained eye could do so.

Three Yiga went about, footsoldiers with tough builds, not too muscular like a blademaster, but not too lanky like a normal footsoldier. One held a bow while the other two had the iconic sickles of their clan.

"Please...we're just farmers..." A man on the ground pleaded, hands shifting in their binds. "We don't have-"

"Shut up!" The Yiga with a bow hissed. "We must suffer this cold to deal with two from your group, so shut your damned mouth before I cut out your tongue."

" _ **Far more aggressive.**_ " Time noted from beside Twilight. " ** _Odd..._** "

"Did they find one of the women yet?" One of the sickle-bearing Yiga asked the other. "It shouldn't be hard to scour the wagons."

As if on cue, screams and yells from the next wagon over rang out. A Yiga general, a blademaster...or what looked like one, stepped out. His red armor was tainted black and bore red marking similar to a twilit creature. Sharp, jagged metallic gauntlets and boots in place of the normal leather, along with a dark cape draped over his shoulders.

He forwent the normal headdress of a blademaster and wore only a black, tattered hood with a blank mask, no features or even eyeholes on the face.

To Twilight, it reminded him of a Shadow Beast's face, just much smaller and with a single red eye on the upper part. As he stepped in the snow, his hand trailing behind him, his gaze snapped to the three normal Yiga standing around.

" ** _We have one...it is time for us to depart, take only those who are able-bodied...leave the rest to freeze._** "

His voice was metallic and gravelly, demonic and soulless.

 _Evil_.

The dark Yiga pulled his arm from the flaps of the wagon, dragging out redheaded woman from within and into the snow. The woman muttered expletives that only a farmgirl could know, lifting her head to glare at her captors with ocean blue eyes.

" ** _Malon..?_** " Said Time.

" **Mother..?** " Said Twilight.

The two heroes looked at each other, eyes wide with confusion and realization.

" **What the _fuck_...** " They agreed.

The woman continued to curse them out, pounding her fist into the ground for emphasis. "Damn you all to hell! I hope the Goddesses torment your souls for eternity, you filthy assassin scum **_bastards_**! Burning like the _fucking **quims** _ you are!"

" ** _Silence woman!_** " The Yiga hissed, bending down and clamping his hand over her mouth, sharp fingers digging into her cheek and drawing blood. " _ **Or as my lesser said, we shall cut your tongue from your mouth.**_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, on Link and co's side. The Hero of this era was staring at the woman in confusion, it's like he recognized her but he didn't remember ever meeting her. At all. It made him almost anxious, not even noticing Agahnim slink away to a new position.

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda whispered, noticing him fidgeting.

"...No." He murmured back. "I think...I'm remembering something."

The Princess paused for a moment at those words.

"...Of what?"

He pointed to the red-headed woman. " _Her_."

The woman in question was being manhandled by the **_Dark Yiga_** , as the two had dubbed him. Her red hair had darker patches, dried blood and her face, probably nice and even beautiful at one point, was covered with bruises and cuts.

Before either could say another word, someone grabbed Zelda by the back of her collar. Just before being sent tumbling forward and into the open, she heard Link grunt in surprise as he was attacked as well.

Scrambling through the snow, Zelda quickly righted herself to look back at whoever had ambushed them. Finding that two of the normal Yiga had snuck up on them, using their moment of thought and reprieve to ambush and subdue them.

One held Link in a choke hold, locking his arms in place while the other drew his sickle and held it high, ready to bring it down on her hero. She was in and the open and exposed, in full view of the Dark Yiga. Even then, rows of needles slid in between her fingers and she tensed, ready to throw them to save Link.

Too late.

Agahnim, unnoticed by the assassins, had drawn his shortblade and drove it through the sickle-bearing Yiga's chest. Just before he could turn on the one that had Link, the assassin had shrugged off the stab, turning about to face the Gerudo and slamming him into the side of the wagon.

Link choked out, holding a hand to his throat as he gasped for breath as the footsoldier continued to strangle him, dedicated in taking one of the heroes down with him. Zelda stood up and was about to head over to help them, when Link gave a cry.

" _Hyaaa!_ " His yell was accompanied by an orb of pure lightning belonging to Urbosa's fury. The initial shock fried the Yiga immediately behind him, killing him instantly as his twitching corpse dropped. The after-shock blasted both Agahnim and his opponent into a nearby snow bank, where the fighting resumed after a brief pause.

While confused that Urbosa's green spirit hadn't shown up like the other times Link had used the power, she sharply turned to face the Dark Yiga, who stood staring at her with that blank mask with the red yiga eye in the center, the clan's symbol.

A cold chill flowed through her at the sight, especially when two more seemed to fade in from behind him, stepping to both sides. One was identical, just without a hood, revealing sickly crimson hair and black skin, with red markings on their neck. The other was smaller, like a footsoldier, jagged spikes of black metal armor rising up and crossing his tainted yiga uniform.

And they were all glaring right at her.

* * *

 ** _The Shadow Yiga_**.

 _ **Spawn of Ganon's Magic and the Fused Shadows.**_

* * *

Link gasped, green electricity crackling through his weapons and chainmail shirt. He huffed loudly, standing up and turning to see Agahnim struggling with a Yiga Footsoldier a little ways away. The Gerudo, while at a disadvantage, nodded his head, telling the Hero to go aid the Princess.

" _ **...**_ " The leader pointed a sharp finger. " _ **...You are none of our concern, Princess of Hyrule. Begone and we shall spare your life and the ones of your allies.**_ "

Despite his words, the normal Yiga who wielded a bow seemed nonplussed by the offer, nocking two arrows in his duplex bow and aiming it right at her.

Obviously spiteful of insubordination, the lead Shadow Yiga drew a broadsword of similar dark origins and cleaved the Footsoldier's head from his neck with swift, nonchalant swipe. The headless corpse collapsing right after, the wound festering with a similar black poison that had plagued Link earlier.

" _ **I shall repeat myself only once.**_ " He growled. " _ **Leave now.**_ "

Zelda's eye darted over to Agahnim, the former beginning to overpower the Yiga with a palm to his cheek, the swirl of branding magic erupting from his hand to subdue the Assassin. But she noticed that the Gerudo was still being pushed away, the Assassins struggling far more than he should be, even as Agahnim growled for him to obey his commands.

He was resisting it.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

Her eyes went to Link, who had recovered and was quickly at her side. Giving him a nod, they both turned to the three Shadow Yiga, a look of determination on their features as Zelda's other hand produced a row of needles in between her knuckles and Link drew the Master Sword with a metallic ring of the sheath.

They noticed with great nervousness that the blade was pulsing frantically in response to their opponent's mere presence.

" ** _...Feh_**." The leader scoffed at their defiance, slowly lumbering towards them. " ** _Very well._** "

" _ **Chikara, we have no time for them. We have yet to find the other girl.**_ " Hissed the smaller one of the trio. " ** _Our master will be-_** "

" ** _Silence!_** " Chikara retorted, still advancing. " ** _They are a hindrance, Chie. Master says to eliminate hindrances. So we must eliminate them._** "

His head turned with an odd sound, glaring like a hawk at Link, who steeled himself and drew his shield. Like a flash, the Shadow Yiga appeared in front of him, broadsword swiping left and knocking his shield away, clanging as it smacked into a wagon, a long scratch across the surface.

While Link dropped his empty hand in surprise, Chikara brought his blade high and ready to strike down on him. The hero had a scant amount of time to hoist the Master Sword up and parry the broadsword as it crashed down on him, sparks shearing from the contact of metal on metal.

Their blades were forced together, locked in place with both fighting for dominance. Link, despite his remarkable strength, felt his foe slowly begin to overtake him, pushing him back until he nearly on his knee.

" _Urg...stronger than Twilight..!_ " He hissed in exertion. " _That's for sure..!_ "

He didn't even bother to try and figure out how a Yiga, of all people, was this strong all of a sudden. As a matter of fact, there was far too many things he should question about this particular trio, even as he used every ounce of strength to force the weight of the clash to the side, sending their blades clashing to the ground beside them.

Face to face, or in this case face to mask, with Chikara confirmed one thing to Link.

The stench of death wasn't from the normal Yiga nearby, but emanating from Chikara himself. It was like fighting the undead or a stalflos that wasn't all skeleton. It _reeked_ for Din's sake!

" _Kyaa!_ " Zelda brought her needles down in an ice-pick grip, stabbing a dozen of them into Chikara's arm, splashes of oily black blood spewing from his flesh.

The Shadow Yiga glared at her, more annoyed than hurt, tugging his arm back as the needles ripped through his skin, trailing black blood as arteries and veins were severed, all with same nonchalance of walking down the road. The same arm was pulled back and swatted at the sheikah-trained princess, nailing her in the forehead and sending her sprawling. A shriek of pain was her response, holding a hand to her temple as she lay in the snow, disoriented.

Link's head lowered to at that, eyes alight with anger as he broke off the lock and whirled his sword around, aiming for the Shadow Yiga's neck. A killing blow via a slashed throat.

Dodged effortlessly.

Chikara had only stepped back, gaze focused on Link and Link alone, the tip of the Master Sword grazing the cloth of his collar as it passed by, mere inches from his exposed black flesh. He brought his broadsword back and stabbed forward, Link thinking quickly as a red barrier appeared around him, shattering on contact with the blade, making the Shadow Yiga recoil in surprise.

Daruk's Protection...but no Goron Champion was present.

"What the..?" Link murmured to himself, quick to raise it again as Chikara swung again, this time not recoiling as much.

Link had just one more time to use it, the barrier once more shattering. Only this time, he was the one to recoil from the sheer force of Chikara's strikes. Just as Link thought of using Urbosa's fury, Chikara's open hand lurched forward, his palm hammering on Link's chest with enough force to bruise and crack his ribs, his breath whisked away as the Hero was forced to his knees.

He wasn't done either, bringing his broadsword up in a vertical slice that slashed the Hero across the chest and face, leaving a thin, bleeding line up his torso and cheek. Link gave a gasp at the pain, falling to his back as he clutched his new wounds, twilit poison tainting his blood with greater intensity. All rounded up as Chikara stomped on his chest, grinding his foot in to aggravate the wound and worsen the bleeding.

"Huh...?" Zelda clutched her bruised forehead, looking up to where they'd been. Her eyes went wide upon sighting her royal knight, bleeding and screaming in the snow, with the dark shadow of an assassin looming over him.

" _Link!_ " She cried in horror and rage, a needle whisked from her palm towards Chikara's eye, or where it should be. .

Revenge sounded so delightful to her right now, she hadn't really thought of what she was doing. Not until the Shadow Yiga caught it mere inches from his masked face, looking at it with a bemused expression. A low chuckle escaping from behind his mask as he removed his foot from Link's chest, walking calmly through the snow, trailing his bloody sword behind him.

" ** _Really?_** " He inquired, a hint of sarcasm lacing his growl. " ** _All these opportunities to flee, Princess._ _And you still fight? Truly, it is an admirable quality..._** "

Zelda nearly screamed when a blade pierced her thigh, tainted blood spewing onto her sheikah garb as she clutched at the broadsword sticking out from her leg, the insanely sharp blade slicing into her gloves.

" ** _But a damned foolish one._** " He concluded, tugging his blade from her leg, planting his boot on her chest to slam her into the snow, relishing in the cries of agony coming from her and the hero, holding the tip of the blade to her chin, nipping at the skin there. " ** _It's almost sad, however...I feel no need to kill you, perhaps I should leave that job to my brother or sister?_** "

Chie, the smaller one, grumbled to himself, turning to the remaining one of their group. " ** _Yūki, do you want to finish one off?_** "

The last Shadow Yiga held a silence, seemingly unaware as Twilight and Time burrowed out from behind them, morphing into their hylian forms and drawing their swords. The former sneaking up on Yūki with an furious expression while Time knelt down to cut the captured Hylian's binds, ready to spring up if his descendant needed help.

But, once the former hero was bearing down on her back, Yūki swiftly dodged an impaling stab, turning unnaturally to face the Hero of Twilight, who stared back in surprise.

" ** _Twili-Walker..._** " She said coolly, grabbing his wrists.

Chikara, stopping his torture of the Hylian Princess, whipped around fully to their prize standing behind them. Flashes of ethereal green light made him and Chie vanish from the spot, reappearing to surround Twilight. A swift blow to the gut disorientated the former hero, another one knocked away his sword.

Together. Yūki and Chie took hold of his arms, holding him down as Chikara held out a hand, wisps of dark red lightning arcing from his fingers to Twilight's chest. Cries of agony echoing from him as dark particles emerged from his body, taking the shape of...

" ** _He has the Fused Shadows..._** " Chikara cackled with demonic glee. " ** _We can extract them._** "

Zelda hissed from her position on the ground, rolling to her side and forcing her eyes open through tears. " _Li...nk..._ " She whispered loudly enough for him to hear, a single open eye was his sign of listening, the sickly black slash on his cheek disheartening to the princess. " _Y...ou need to stop...them..!_ "

Link nodded, hissing through his teeth as he turned his head to see Agahnim sink his blade into the normal Yiga's chest, who continued struggling despite the mortal wounds he had crossing his chest. Cursing to himself that their healer was busy, Link dragged himself to his feet, grasping the Master Sword's handle as he staggered about, bleeding badly from his chest and face. His champion's tunic and chainmail shirt had been sliced clean through, a feat not even managed by Lynels half the time.

He braced, feeling the time flow slow down, he covered ground slowly, aiming for Chikara, driving his blade at the Shadow Yiga's back. Even in his perception of reality, he noticed Time coming up behind Yūki reading to attack her and free Twilight's grasp.

Imagine his shock when Chie and Yūki's gaze followed him at equal speed, even in his slowed reality.

The next thing he knew, Chikara had turned and was facing him. He tried to raise his sword to strike, but was stopped as the wind was knocked out of him courtesy of a swift kick to the ribs. Link wheezed and fell to a knee, gasping for air...

Then let out a pained gasp as Chikara's blade plunged into his chest, poisoned blood flying from the wound as Link's mouth hung open in a wordless scream.

" **Link!** "

" **Wild!** "

Fiery pain enveloped the wound, the world deaf to him even as Twilight and Zelda screamed his name in horror. Blood dripped into the snow, turning into a fountain after he heard a fleshy, squelching noise as Chikara removed his blade from Link's chest. Open air met the bloody wound, only increasing the already horrific agony he was experiencing.

Then, without a word, he fell onto his back, Master Sword falling from his grip as he met the ground.

Chikara chuckled, turning back to his work, noticing Time just as the ancient hero was getting ready to a slash an unsuspecting Yūki, but he hesitated after witnessing his descendant fall, eyes wide in shock.

" ** _A Divine-Wraith walks among us._** " She hissed, ignoring her wound.

" ** _Send him back to the Death Fields._** " Chikara commanded, all three forwarding one of their hands toward the Hero of Time, wherein he was blasted into the side of a wagon by all three of them at once, his own Master Sword flying from his grasp as he fell unconscious at the surge of dark magic.

Link continued to struggle to breathe, short gasps for air rattled in his chest as blood seeped from the corners of his mouth. He felt like he should be thrashing in pain, but all he could bring himself to do was lie still as he let out one final gasp for breath. Zelda's horrified voice continued to plead and call to him, echoing in his ears. The twilit poison ravaging his body as he bled out, Link felt his vision fade, and the world fell quiet around him.

He was dying.

* * *

Agahnim gave one final cry as he sank his blade into the Yiga's eye socket, his body still struggling despite the odds before falling still. He'd survived multiple stabs to his heart and other vital organs, even a slashed throat didn't stop him for long. Branding had no effect, which didn't make sense in the slightest.

It took all his strength and a blade to the brain to put this footsoldier down.

The surprises didn't stop coming, even as he trudged his way back to the Caravan, amber eyes wide in shock as his allies were strewn about like ragdolls, bloody and beaten. Zelda was clutching her bleeding thigh, immobile even while calling out to Link, who lay still in the snow a few feet from her, a pool of blood forming below him. Agahnim turned to the others, noticing Time unconscious but alive, and was slack-jawed as Twilight appeared to be getting drained of his power.

" ** _Faigh r idh leis an solas, glacadh leis an dorchadas._** " Chikara chanted in his demonic tone. " ** _Tabhair do chumhacht d inn!_** "

" ** _Na cuir an aghaidh!_** " Chie and Yūki said in unison. " ** _Na cuir an aghaidh!_** "

Despite his shock, Agahnim growled and drew his blade from the fallen Assassin's corpse at his feet. He rushed forward, a spell of protection ready in his palm in case they decided to try anything.

" _ **Maighstir Falt...**_ " Chie hissed, glaring up at his presence, joined by Yūki who repeated the words. " _ **False Master...**_ "

"We are _not_ starting that..!" He growled, raising his blade, stopping when a lesser demonic voice called out.

" ** _You will not claim them!_** " A blade attached to a chain punctured Chikara's arm, the Shadow Yiga yelling in surprise and pain as he was lurched to the ground, oily blood draining into the snow. " ** _Im shall sever cín gwedh na i gwathren with cín blood!_** "

The other Shadow Yiga snapped their heads to the side, releasing their hold on Twilight as they glared at their attacker. Agahnim took the moment to toss his blade like a throwing knife, nailing Chie in the shoulder. All that got him was Chie giving a loud hiss and blasting him with an sickly green force, sending him down too, right next to some captured Hylians, who gasped as his form landed so close to them.

Twilight coughed, grasping at his chest as he collapsed in exhaustion. His energy completely drained, a fragment of the Fused Shadow he'd hidden away floating mere inches away from him, ready to be taken. He didn't have the strength to reach for it, but turned to look at his would-be savior.

They wore dark crimson hooded clothes, toughened steel armor around his thighs and chest, same with his gauntlets. He wore fingerless gloves, though it was hard to tell as his exposed flesh was blackened, almost charred. A dark red cloth went both down his front and back of his waist, giving him a robed look. The armor crossing his chest bore golden markings, glowing with light similar to guardians. The same markings were present on his smooth pauldrons and gauntlets as well, the chain blade trailing from under his palm.

His face was concealed by both a hood and mask. The latter was completely smooth and bore a crease in the shape of a V, revealing nothing but two red eyes with dark pupils. The cheeks of the helmet bore the same glowing marks, a row of four on each side.

A flash of green, and he was suddenly beside the Hero, completely taking the Dark Yiga off guard and dragging Chikara to the ground with a tug of the chain.

"Oh _fuck_ , it's Isu." He muttered upon getting a closer look.

The Shadow Yiga seemed to echo his thoughts, given the fear in Chie's voice as he exclaimed.

" _ **It's the Goddesses Wraith! We must fall back!**_ "

" ** _Not without the Fused Shadow!_** " Yūki growled, reaching for the artifact.

" ** _Janek will see to it, we must retreat for now._** " Chikara stopped him, ripping the blade out of his forearm. He turned to glare at Twilight one final time. " ** _We will see you soon, Twili-Walker._** "

" _ **Run...**_ " Isu said lowly.

And with a flash of green, they vanished.

* * *

Zelda coughed, wincing in pain as she dragged herself through the snow, desperately crawling towards Link. She could see his eyes, wide open even as his breathing had ceased. She gritted her teeth despite her own pain, determined to help her hero. A bit away from her, Agahnim groaned and stood up, shaking his head wearily after being swatted aside so easily, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer standing beside Twilight.

"Who _is_ that?" He asked.

"Zelda didn't reply, she didn't care right now. Questions definitely plagued her mind, like what those men were and if they could really have been of the Yiga clan they'd been fighting. But she didn't care. Her hand finally latched to Link's arm, allowed her to pull herself close and look over him.

"Their masks had their symbol on it, and they work closely with the normal looking yiga..." The Gerudo grumbled, staring at the bodies a few feet away. "They much be high ranking...Perhaps higher than Ar-Janek..."

"Agahnim!" Zelda nearly screamed, causing him to jump. " _Shut up_ and come here! You need to help him!"

The gerudo quickly snapped to reality upon noticing Link and giving him a secondary assessment, one not under stress, and instantly swore as he joined Zelda at his side. His hands glowed with healing magic, working furiously at the wound in the hero's chest. Zelda placed her hand on Link's forehead, looking into his bright sapphire eyes, which had begun to glaze over.

"...Don't leave me again..."

Time had gathered himself across the way, the freed hylians emerging from their hiding places after being unbound. Their hooded savior looked down the snow bank where he'd appeared, the snow there melted and the frozen grass burnt. He retracted the chain-blade back into his gauntlet, resetting it with a mechanical click. He looked beside Twilight, who'd fallen to the ground, staring at the Fused Shadow that hovered there, his charred fingers reaching out to touch the artifact.

" _No_." Twilight snapped, exhausted but with enough strength to reach up and grab his hand. "Don't...you...fucking touch it...Isu."

" ** _...Hmm...You are in no condition to oppose me, Hero of Twilight._** " Isu said, his voice not quite as demonic as the Dark Yiga. " ** _You are no match for the S'Gaokage, when they cower before me. What does that prove of you?_** "

"Shut your damn mouth, you bastard!" He gasped, hand falling to clutch his chest. " _Ah_...Just give me the fused shadow, it's safer with me."

With a bemused posture, Isu grabbed at the artifact like a ball, it's surface hovering inches from his fingers as he knelt down and held it out for him.

" ** _I will be watching you, do not forget that._** " He said with a threatening monotone. " ** _Expect to see me soon, Twilight Wraith._** "

With a green flash, in a manner not unlike the the Shadow Yiga, he too vanished. He left the Fused Shadow to be collected by Twilight, who struggled to get to his feet. He noticed Time brushing himself off and speaking to the captured, and now freed farmers. They exchanged glances, ones of apprehension their saviors final words.

"No, you have to save him!" He heard Zelda yell, sending a sting of panic through his heart as he whipped his head around.

The Princess was holding Agahnim by his armor straps, glaring at him. "Why _can't_ you heal him!?"

"Princess...I...He's too far gone..." The Gerudo had a pained expression.

"No! You have to...to..." Her gaze widened, looking to Agahnim's side.

He turned to look, and promptly yelped at a glowing, greenish-colored Zora kneeling beside him. Zelda, however, only watched the familiar green figure, the aura not of the Shadow Yiga, but of a spirits drifted around the Zora girl before her. The girl's eyes were glowing, but heavy with sadness at the sight before her, but focused as her hands waved over his body.

The green magic glowed with far more intensity than Agahnim's. And, with a jolt, Link gasped loudly for air. His arms clutching at the injuries marred with poison crossing his chest and face. He breathed deeply a few times, very much alive, before easing down into unconsciousness. The spirit smiled as she placed her hand over the one he'd placed at his chest, squeezing lightly.

"M- _Mipha_?" Zelda spoke, stuttering.

The former Zora champion simply smiled at her. " _It is my pleasure._ "

Zelda slowly returned it. "...Thank you, Mipha."

They shared their smiles for a second, but Mipha's soon vanished. She looked to the side, at an unknown figure, her expression showing pure terror and fear, she gave a gasp of surprise before she vanished into wisps of green light.

" _Mipha_!?" Zelda gasped and reached out to where she'd been, but she was gone.

She looked around in a confused panic. But with no clear answer or reason as to why she acted that way, she slumped into resignation, sighing and placing her hand back at Link's forhead, checking him over and giving a grunt of disapproval at the black marks over his wounds. Twilight walked over, kneeling beside her and placing a hand over the wounds, assessing the extent of the poison's damage.

He winced, it was pretty bad.

"Go get healed, Zelda." He said, beginning to pick Link up. "I'll put him in one of the wagons so we can get that poison out of him." He glanced down at her wounded thigh. "Come find me and I'll clean your wound too."

He walked off, leaving the Princess sitting in bloody snow. She gave another sign, struggling to help herself up. After a few tries, she succeeded, standing at an awkward angle thanks to her wounded leg.

"Excuse me, Princess." Zelda turned, not too quickly, to face Time as he walked up with the red-headed girl from earlier. "I found the leader of the Caravan. This is Malon, current owner of Lon-Lon Ranch."

"It's a pleasure, your highness." She bowed with her hands crossed at her lap. "Thank you for helping, we haven't a clue what those men, if you can even call them that, wanted with us. But I'll tell you right now, it wasn't going to end well for us at all."

"It's not a problem, anything for our people." Zelda said, somewhat bemused at their lack of concern for her obvious wound. "May I ask, did...they say anything about a goal or target?"

Malon seemed to think. "...Something about a bargaining chip and new recruits for their clan. If they planned on using me for the former, they had another thing coming. It's scary that they could stand up to you all too..." She cringed. "We're all lucky that guy showed up...Well, if he's human too that is."

"He is...er, was." Time replied. "There _have_ been cases of heroes being corrupted by ancient power, but Isu's case is that he never truly turned evil, but he's not good either. He's willing to do things other heroes will not...He's an instrument to the goddesses."

"Well...I don't know anything about him and those Yiga demons..." Malon said snarkily. "But they seemed awful interested in finding the poor girl we picked up earlier this week while coming from Kakariko."

"Girl?" Time looked at her. "What girl?"

"Yeah, she's over in the next wagon. Luckily you guys show'd up when you did, or else they'd have taken her and me!"

"Can we talk to her?" Zelda asked, still ignoring the pain in her thigh.

"Sure, just don't open the flap too wide. She hates bright lights like the sun." Malon laughed. "Everyone calls her Blind."

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**  
 **10,053**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Whew!_**

 **That ending line. :D**

 **This chapter was INSANE to write! I got so lost in the moment and had so many good ideas, I had to put them all in one thing and try to connect them a little bit...**

 ** _Wow_ , it's fantastic!**

 **I focused a bit more on Twilight since he and the Fused Shadows will play an integral part really soon. It's also because... (Here's the news!)**

 **I'm officially working on Twilight's After-Story!**

 **Taking place 13 years (With chapter 1 having scenes from right after Twilight Princess' story.), it follows TP!Link in his quest to find the lost Gerudo people who have long since left Hyrule.**

 **It is Canon to Routine's story and will explain some things about Time/Shade's purpose as a "Divine Wraith". It will explore the death of TP!Link's first son Wild, and how it affected his relationship with Zelda and his future son of the same name. And of course, it'll have the return of everyone's favorite Twilight Princess. (Wink Wink)**

* * *

 **The Chapter:**

 **-Twilit Poison came to me when I imagined that, if a creature of shadow is hurt by the light, perhaps a creature of light could be hurt by the shadow? I thought of it in a sinister way, an evil way like if a villain had a shtick where he poisoned/cursed his swords with dark magic.**

 **It's a neat concept, and I'm interested on how I could expand upon it.**

 **-Agahnim and Time's heart-to-heart was completely incidental. I was feeling glum and I poured some heart and soul into it, but not much.**

 **-With the focus on Twilight, I decided to explore a bit of his backstory since I'm writing his after-story at the same time. Something to reference down the line. His missing of Midna and his story of the afterlife was just a topic I'd thought would be enjoyable.**

 **-Also, to clarify, I wasn't implying a direct relationship between Twilight and Link. The truth is that the soul of Twilight's son(s) were one and the same, and were reincarnated into BOTW!Link.**

 **-I like to imagine that the Champion's have a personal connection to their Divine Beasts. Teba using a high-tech console may seem out of place to the outside viewer, but from his point of view it's actually something he feels comfortable doing. Like muscle memory. He understands the gibberish on the console and _knows_ how to deal with any problems that arise. **

**After all, Teba was the first to successfully pilot his Divine Beast.**

 **-I call the new Yiga the "V2's", given that they work underneath the dark Yiga and are much more deadly and resistant. It takes a full thunderbolt from Urbosa's fury, decapitation, or a stab to the brain to fully kill one. And then some! Quite the step up from the cannon fodder these guys were in previous chapters.**

 **-The Shadow Yiga, the fate of the three trusted Yiga Strum presented to Ganon. Through some twisted combination of the Triforce of Power and the Fused Shadow Ganon possessed, they were changed from loyal soldiers to inhuman twili soldiers with a combined power to knock the Hero of Time out cold.**

 **-Malon is the descendant of...you guessed it, Malon from OOT. She is also the descendant of one of TP!Link's Twin daughters, which one is a mystery however. In truth, she is one of Wild!Link's distant cousins and her great-grandparents knew Link's parents.**

 **-Ganon requires all Fused Shadows for his plan. What that plan is? I don't know! Either way, the Shadow Yiga are all too willing to forcefully extract the fragments from Twilight... _painfully_.**

 **-The spirits of the champions have faded, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali...**

 **-The bouts of odd language are combinations of Elvish, Irish and Scottish Gaelic, and Japanese pronunciation. It's my take on the whole "ancient language thing that rarely anyone speaks anymore".**

 **Honestly, Isu gets some good lines, such as: " _I shall sever your bond to the shadow with your blood!_ "**

 **-Poor Agahnim, there's only so much you can do when the people who defeat you on a regular basis are manhandled by three people.**

 **- (See below for info on Isu.)**

 **-And finally, after the second time Link has fully perished, Mipha's spirit comes in to save the day and revive him one last time before she too fades.**

 **-Blind? What a lovely name for a maiden... :)**

* * *

 **Bonus: Isu Info**

 **This character is what I like to call " The Timeline Wraith" or "The Goddess Wraith". While lesser than a Divine Wraith like Time, he is actually _leagues_ more powerful due to being around for quite some time.**

 **He's been around from before even _Demise_ had emerged for the first time. His role is to maintain the Timelines after the split after Ocarina of Time, preventing any crosses or goddess- _forbid_ , a convergence.**

 **His armor, and name, are based on the Isu Armor from Assassin's Creed: Origins. Both as a reference to the series and as a nod to his ancient origins.**

 **You see, way back to around when the Triforce was first created. You had your trio of the Hero, The Princess, and the Villain (Obviously not Ganon or Demise, as this was _faaar_ before the skyloft era.) The difference was that, while the Princess was still undeniably good in most cases, the Hero was like any other man, and with that difference, comes corruption. **

**For now, while most Heroes are pure of heart and are un-susceptible to temptation of power, the first hero to succumb to it was punished by the Goddesses for his folly. He was forever marked with glowing, blood red eyes to show his temptation for power and forced to serve the Goddesses. Thankfully for him, the Interloper War marked the time when he'd finally regained the favor of the goddesses when he drove the traitors into the Twilight Realm.**

 **His armor was forged from the ancient technology of the Lanayru province back in it's futuristic heyday, a reward from the Thunder Dragon for his heroic actions. It was crafted with even stronger material than the Hylian Shield, making it the best armor to ever exist. The blank faceplate was only a bonus that concealed his red eyes almost completely from the casual viewer.**

 **And due to living for so long, while he no longer possesses the Triforce of Courage, he does possess an even greater power that even the interlopers feared then. There's no doubt it hasn't grown in power over the many, many millennia he's walked the earth.**

 **And lastly, in case you're wondering...**

 **Yes.**

 **He was a Link.**


	37. --Meta: Champion's Ballad and News--

**Hey Guys! Merry Christmas to us all, Zelda fans especially!**

 **Breath of the Wild is officially Game of the Year and  Champion's Ballad has been released.**

 **Now, surprisingly, the new DLC actually does not truly go past Ganon's Defeat (Which kinda sucks), but it does give some more clues and memories to the old Champions' pasts, as well as Link's.**

 **So, how is this gonna ring into " Routine"?**

 **Well, I sure as hell am gonna include the friggin Guardian-style motorbike you can get.  
That is _awesome_!**

 **As for the overall story, since I'm ingrained into a current formula on what to do next story-wise, I can indeed fit in the Champion's Ballad's trials and stories into a future saga of it's own. (With some, maybe BIG, alterations of course.)**

 **Since I'm playing BOTW and Champion's Ballad nonstop, I might as well clue you guys in on what's going to happen over this month and the beginning of next year:**

* * *

 **1: I am working on Chapter 1 of " Sorrow", which is Twilight's after-story, detailing the thirteen years that pass after Twilight Princess' story ends. It'll be a long chapter, so keep an eye open.**

 **(For those wondering on Time's true nature and purpose as a "Divine Wraith", I recommend you read this, since I explain a great deal of it. But I will also explain it again in the next chapter of " Routine".)**

 **2: " Imprudence" will get two more chapters at some point, maybe not this month.**

* * *

 **3: As a Christmas gift, for " Routine". I am working on a special chapter about Twilight and when he first appeared in the BOTW era, during the century prior to Wild!Link's resurrection. I've got some good ideas for it and once I'm finished with "Sorrow"'s first chapter, I'll hop right into that.**

* * *

 **4: And of course, I'm juggling work with the next chapter of " Routine"'s main story. It's gonna be a good one, with more than 10k words and it'll include insight on Tennessee and Impa, as well as introducing Blind, along with Twilight returning to the afterlife for a bit.**

 **For the foreseeable future, I will work on " Routine" the majority of the time, occasionally swapping to "Sorrow".**

* * *

 **Consider this my Christmas and New Years gifts.**

 **Happy holidays! :D**


	38. Special: The Twilight Wraith

**[Quick Note: Twilight is referred to as "Link" in this until the last part.]**

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 **"Routine"**

 **Special Chapter: Twilight**

 **"The Twilight Wraith"**

 **[Current Word Count: 65k]**

* * *

 _Mother..._

 _Midna..._

 _Zelda..._

 _Ilia..._

 _Their faces faded from his view,_  
 _with both fear and confusion in their eyes,_  
 _and the eyes of his son as he faded away too..._

 _"Wild!"_

He gasped when he found himself kneeling in an odd room. A warm air flooding in around him, a stark contrast from the Death Field's lukewarm feel. Beneath his boots was a red, velvet carpet. He felt himself scoff, you'd never find that in Ordon, much less his own home...That was something you'd only find in... _Hyrule Castle_.

Oh _shit_.

Among the gasps of various people around him, he allowed himself to stand up. His twin sapphire eyes gazing about at the room around him, his left pupil tainted slightly red. He wore his green tunic and cap. The Master Sword was strapped onto his back, along with it's partnered Hylian Shield. He looked ready for combat, even has he scanned the room around him.

It was...the Sanctum. Where the throne was, but something was different. Soldiers and Guards stood at attention around the room, equipped with swords and spears, hands reaching for their weapons in response to his appearance. One stood directly ahead, his armor shining silver with a red/black cloak over his shoulder, signifying a high ranking.

There were so many unrecognizable people sitting atop behind railing. A Council? Since when had meetings been in the Sanctum, and not in the actual meeting room?

He blinked the thoughts away, he remembered that he'd lived far from the castle in his later years, away from those problems.

So...why was he here?

"What did you do?" Someone boomed from above, where the thrones sat. "Who is this man?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Came another voice, this one dazed with surprise. It belonged to a woman wearing a white robe, standing just across the room from him. She bore the symbol of the Sheikah on it, clutching a black tablet of some sort in her hands, it's front face glowing with more odd symbols.

He looked up at the thrones, noting the towering king who stood there, looking down upon him.

He looked familiar...

"Daphenes...?" He found his voice, surprised to find it still his youthful tone, so his form had not changed since the afterlife.

"I'm sorry, Daphenes?" The king repeated, with interest. "I...am afraid you have me mistaken, stranger. I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, Daphenes was my predesscor."

" _That sure explains a lot..._ " He thought, reflexively looking backwards as he called out internally. " _Shade, are you still with me?_ "

" ** _...I am, Link._** " Came the gravely, yet smooth tone of his ancestor's wraith.

" _Where are we?_ "

" ** _...If what this Rhoam says is true, then I believe the better question is '_ when _' are we._** "

Link narrowed his eyes as they flicked to the sides, listening to the murmures of the aristocracy staring down at them. With his sharp ears, he could hear their fear and doubt.

"He has the Master Sword!" Link snapped to the left when one stood up and shouted. "The sword that seals the darkness itself!"

" ** _Is that what they call it now?_** " Shade didn't hide the sarcasm.

Rhoam actually reeled back in shock, then leaned forward, on the railing. "Purah, you summoned a hero of the past!?"

"I-I did..?" The young sheikah fumbled her words, then perked up. "I mean, I did!"

Her hands quickly reached for a notepad on her belt, taking the pen off the top and scribbling down on the paper. Her face etched with excitement now as she hurried over and began to circle him, peeking up occasionally as she wrote.

"This is incredible!" She nearly squealed with excitement, stepping uncomfortably close as she examined him. "Hmm...No ill effects from the slate..." She reached up to touch his face. "Hmm...I'd wager you're as healthy as you were in your prime, when you were alive that is. Since you were a hero and all."

Link felt himself growing uncomfortable, cringing at her excitement and scrutiny. He quickly took hold of her hand as she made to tug down on his eyelid so she may inspect his eyes.

"As much as I find this interesting, can I venture a guess and assume I'm in the future?" He inquired drolly,

"Future?" Purah paused, hand going limp in his grip. "Wait, what Era are you from?"

"The Era of the Twilight War and Hyrule's Second Reunification." He answered, then shrugged. "Well, that's what the Shekaih of then called it."

" **What!?** " She, along with many other of the surrounding nobles gasped aloud, even the king looked flabbergasted. "That was over Fifteen- _Thousand_ years ago!"

Link's eyes widened, mouth dropping slightly at the news, releasing his grip so that his and Purah's hand would fall. He'd expected a large gap, maybe a few centuries.

But several millennia?

" ** _That...complicates things._** " Even Shade sounded shocked, judging from the tremor in his ethereal baritone.

"I'd thought the Sheikah Slate would summon...I don't know, a physical copy of a warrior..." The female sheikah gazed at the tablet in her hands. "But to summon a living, breathing Hero from so long ago...Incredible!"

"Send me back..."

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Send. Me. **Back**!"

Link snapped at her, making her flinch, the sounds of weapons unsheathing from nearby guards meeting his ears.

"Oh, don't _even_ try it." He chided, before turning back to the Sheikah woman. " _You_. You have the power to rip me from my afterlife, so you must have the power to send me back!"

"Send you back?" She seemed confused. "Why? This is too perfect! Now we have no fear to search for the Chosen Hero to defeat Calamity Ganon!"

"Calamity Ganon?" Link repeated, bewildered. "That's... _No_ , you fools have no idea what your messing with."

"And what is that exactly?" Inquired a bald councilmen, rather snidely at that. "All you've done is speak in riddles, Mr Hero."

"Keep it up, baldy." Link retorted. "Someone'd better fetch the fortune teller, she needs her crystal ball, right? I can literally _see_ what's on your mind."

"Hey!" Snapped another, this one had square face. "Hero or not, you'd better have respect for your superiors."

" _Superiors_? _Hahaha!_ " He laughed, then added. "What the fuck's with your face? That shit belongs on a totem pole!"

Link whipped around when another stood to say something, this one had big ears. "And I'm gonna stop you right there. Now I know some people clear their ears with cotton, but you'd need a fucking mop for that-"

" **Enough**!"

Rhoam's bellow stopped everyone in their tracks. including Link's roasting session. A vein pulsing on his forehead, he huffed as he stood against the railing in front of his throne, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Now, if you are done insulting the aristocracy, can you care to explain _why_ you wish to be sent back?"

"Finally, someone with sense." Link sighed with relief, looking smug as the councilmen sat back down in defeat, before explaining.

"As you know, The Goddesses will that only _one_ Hero may exist at one time. There is, without a doubt, one here to fight this so called ' _Calamity Ganon_ ', it is not my part to play." He shrugged. "So, you better send me back before they decide to intervene and send their messenger."

Rhoam nodded slowly, still a bit confused, then glancing to the side. "Purah?"

The young Sheikah on the other hand, blinked in utter bewilderment, looking up to the King in uncertainty. Her shoulders slumped, looking the complete opposite to the ball of life she'd been moment ago as she turned to face Link again.

"..." She mumbled something.

"What?" Link's eyes narrowed.

"I said, we can't..."

"..." Link stared at her for a few long moments. "...I'm sorry, can you explain why?"

"Well..." She tensed, looking at the tablet in her hands. "The Sheikah Slate is still relatively new technology uncovered from under the earth, long buried by my Sheikah ancestors. Honestly, Mr. Hero, it was a complete mistake to discover the summoning function."

Her gaze leveled as she placed a hand on her hip. "So, until I give it further study, you appear to be stuck with us."

Link's glare was leveled directly on her, not even twitching as some of the council around them began to discuss and argue, growing silent when the King cleared his throat.

"Whatever the circumstance, we must enact our protocol. It states that any unexpected, but not unwelcome arrivals during meetings shall be escorted out." He paused. "But, given the unorthodox nature of this particular person, I doubt that will be necessary."

"I'll see him out!" Someone called quickly.

"... _Fuck_!" Link exclaimed, not in response to the person, but more of an late reaction to Purah's information to him.

His curse granted some mortified reactions, not stopping his stride as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, heading towards the large open entrance of Sanctum opposite to the King's platform.

"Wait! I uh..."

" ** _If you haven't heard a word I just said, then just bite your tongue instead!_** " Link snapped, hearing a twisted version of Shade's voice overlap his. Coupled with his upper left side overlapping with an ethereal copy of the wraith's, his left eye glowing red. " ** _N **o** matter what your intentions, it will all be for naught. I shall be dead once more by sunset, so leave me to my peace until then!_** "

All present recoiled at his demonic visage, fully realizing that, maybe, they had not just summoned a former Hero, but a Demon as well. Link's form became his own again, and with a more human-like snarl, he exited the room swiftly and quietly, leaving those who summoned him to wallow in their squalor. As he left, he noticed, hidden in the shadows by the door, a girl about twelve years of age, with waist length blonde hair. Her dress was royal blue, contrasting to her emerald eyes.

He stared at her for a few moments, she stared back with growing curiosity and little fear.

" _Zelda_!" Came Rhoam's stern voice.

The girl turned to face towards the Sactum, giving him one last look before walking down the way he came.

"... _Fuck me_." Link gave a huff and continued outside.

* * *

He made scarcely five steps before someone began rapidly approaching him from behind. Link expected it to be that Purah woman, but as he turned to rebuke her, he was surprised to see the Soldier with the red/black cloak.

As he drew closer, slowing to a brisk walk, Link realized that the man looked...similar to him at a older age, about in his early thirties. He had a lean, but muscular figure, with messy, spiky long dirty-blonde hair down to his shoulders. His eyes were teal, muddled versions of Link's own sapphires.

It would take a complete moron to not realize the implications behind that fact.

"Aye, Twilight Hero." He greeted, a familiar smirk adorning his face. It reminded him of Ilia. "Sorry for the shock of that, must be confusing suddenly appearing in a completely different time."

"...I've done it before." Link replied with indifference, narrowing his eyes. "And you are?"

"Lion, General of Hyrule's army." He bowed, making Link cringe. "Pardon me to ask this of you, sir hero. But...What was your name in life?"

Link blinked, unconsciously glancing backwards for a split moment for Shade's guidance. Lion flinched and held his head, ignorant to the Wraith magic being conducted onto him as he reeled from the sudden headache.

" ** _I sense no malice...But, I do sense something...else. Keep talking to him._** "

Link rolled his shoulders. "The same it has always been. Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods, as they called me."

"Link... _ouch_..." He repeated, wincing from the sharp pain, then easing into a smile. "Sorry, just a little headache. But anyways, that's a good thought then."

Link heard Shade's voice again, so he pressed. "What is?"

He recoiled, before composing himself, rubbing his temple. "Nothing, sir Link. What made you ask?"

"I possess the abilities of a Wraith, able to read the thoughts of others, bend their wills, the usual stuff. As you saw a moment ago." Link explained nonplussed. "A little prod was all I needed to know that you are nervous...Along with some of your thoughts."

"Ah. That's...a soothing thought of it's own." Lion remarked dryly. "Well...It explains this headache...I'd heard that one of my ancestors was bound to a wraith, but I figured it was just a story blown out of proportion."

"Most do."

"Heh...without a doubt." Lion scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'd call you my Grandfather, but that would be far too many ' _great_ 's in a single sentence."

"My own mother had that down to a practice, but I never was one for it." Link chuckled lightly, turning to look down the steps to a rocky outcropping just in-front of the Sanctum, winding downwards and around as a path to other facilities on the Castle Grounds.

Lion waved a hand forward, motioning for them to move down the steps and stand on the grassy outcropping. They did so, and soon Link was looking over the Castle Grounds, and Castle Town itself just across the moat.

Hyrule Field's plains rolled into the distance, giving way to mountains and forests. It would seem that the once massive ravines that divided the field into sections had long since been filled in and had become rivers.

Atleast nobody had to worry about a painful fall into the abyss.

"Some, but few things have changed it would seem." Link said, glancing down the bustling town below. "The buildings have a new aesthetic and the ravines of Hyrule Field have become rivers, but overall...It seems Hyrule is as it always was...A land of adventure."

"It used to be much more peaceful." Lion said, crouching down on the edge. "But recently, some monster tribes have begun to attack, setting up their camps everywhere." He pointed to black speck on the riverside, one of those camps. "Bokoblins and Moblins especially."

"Bulbins?" Link inquired.

"No." Lion shook his head. "They're still in the Ordona Kingdom, last I heard was that they're fighting a war alongside the Ordonian army and Darknut legions."

"Wait, wait." Link looked at him with disbelief. "Ordona Kingdom? Ordonian Army? A _War_?"

Lion looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm surprised you never knew Ordona had become a Kingdom. The historians say it was founded during the Second Hyrule Reunification, that's when you were around, right?"

"Keep in mind that I died then." Link huffed, gazing outwards. "...Probably happened after I passed, maybe it was Malo who did it."

" _Malo, eh? Sounds like an interesting bloke..._ "Lion murmured, before clearing his throat. "Well anyway, they say the Marsh Kingdom is invading them. The current Ordonian Royal Family, the Latoans, are hard pressed for aid."

"Marsh Kingdom..." Link stared outwards, contemplation etching his features. How that hellhole had endured over the millennia he'd been gone was mind boggling. Causing woe seemed to be their national decree, especially to those related to Heroes.

To help his home once more would be nice, but he already was supposed to be dead. If the Goddesses haven't noticed his presence in the world of the living yet, they sure would if he helped stop or even win a war.

"Are Heroes, those chosen by the Gods that is, are they always named Link?" Lion asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Hmm...I would say yes." Link mused, but looked down to his descendant. "But don't let that stop you from being your own hero. It isn't about birthright or divine intervention. You can be a Hero, you only must try."

"Heh...You sound so wise for someone who looks like a Nineteen year old. But, you are my elder technically." He stood up and smirked a bit. "Well...If the Goddesses wish to intervene, so be it. But how about you come get some grub with me? It'd be nice to get to know my ancestor a bit before they go. It's a once in a lifetime thing, y'know?"

" _All too well._ " Link thought.

They traveled down the winding rock path, heading down towards the main gate leading to down. They stopped short of the second Gatehouse and headed down some stairs alongside a cliff. Embedded in the rock was the Dining Hall, scarcely populated. Link had noticed it, it was in the afternoon, so he'd figure that many a guard or soldier would be out either patrolling, drilling, bathing, or sleeping.

That's how he normally kept his routine.

"Have a seat." Lion motioned to a chair.

Link nodded, unslinging the Master Sword and Hylian Shield on his back, propping them against his chair in the center of the long dining table. There seemed enough chairs to fit every person in the Castle Guard, plus Castle Staff.

Sitting down, he tugged off his cap and scratched at his hair, stuffing the green article into his pocket. Lion did something similar, setting his sword and shield down and sitting in the chair next to his ancestor.

They talked a little bit, mainly things about Link's life, details he was okay with giving out, descendant or not. Soon, a handmaiden soon came by, setting down two soup bowls for them and a plate of bread and butter. Link raised an eyebrow at the selection.

" _I hope this is the appetizer._ " He muttered.

" _Amen_." Lion agreed under his breath, reaching for a spoon.

They ate quietly for the moment, trying not to make faces at the soup's bland flavor. At least the bread was edible, lathered with the butter that is.

Call him nostalgic, but Link had to remember why he taught himself to cook at a young age. Lion didn't seem to mind, but Link passed that off as him being used to it.

After all, _he_ was the fish out of water, not him.

"So...Um...How did you come to be possessed by a Wraith?"

Link raised an eyebrow. " _Possessed_ is a loose term. Wraiths can bind themselves to living beings. The one whom is bound to myself was a Hero of old himself, giving me two lifetimes of experience." He leaned back in his chair. "As for how, I took a nasty blow to my neck once before my adventures. It sliced it deep and snapped it like a twig, lucky me to put my hand up to block the fatal blow, only to get my palm smashed to the bone and sliced to ribbons."

" _Ouch_." Lion cringed. "So this Wraith...resurrected you?"

"In a way." He said without importance. "I had to find a Great Fairy to heal my mortal wounds, or else I would die once he unbound himself from me for long periods of time."

"Ah...May I see the wound?"

Link rolled his eyes, reaching up to tug down on his collar, showing off the faded, but jagged scar on the side of his throat. He then pulled off his left glove, holding his hand flat upwards, showing another scar slicing through the creases of his palm.

"Damn, that looks painful."

"You _could_ say it killed me." Link replied sarcastically.

"Anyone ever tell you you're awfully snarky?" Lion inquired as he propped his elbow on the table.

Link sighed. "Look, I share the Wraith's experience, not to mention that he's talking to me within my own thoughts. To put it lightly, Lion. I have _two_ lifetimes of torment that, frankly, makes me want to tear my ears off sometimes."

"I can see that..." He scratched his head nervously. "With Calamity Ganon and all, it's been frantic too around here, but I guess it'd be dull to _you_."

"Whatever." Link looked off to the side.

"Well...How about we go riding around? Let you explore Hyrule a bit more, eh? A lot more than just Ravines and Towns have changed over the years after all. Stay here, just need to grab something."

"Hmm..." Link grumbled, watching him exit the room and delve further into the Castle.

"A curious one, he takes after you." Shade murmured from his thoughts.

"Funny, was just to say the same thing 'bout you." Link retorted quietly.

A handmaiden came over, collecting the dirty bowls and plates. Her lightly-colored hair bouncing as she hummed a tune to herself, stacking the bowls and plates in her arms. Her eyes glanced up to him, giving him a funny look, one of faint recognition.

"M'sorry if I offend ya, but what's your name, sir?"

"Link, why do you ask?" He murmured, looking off distantly.

" _Link_?" She repeated, confused. "Y'mean like Lion's son?"

It was the Hero's turn to give her a look. "Son?"

"Yessir, you look like them both, especially the boy." She remarked, nodding. "I figured you were related to them."

"...I am...distantly, that is."

"Oh good, than I wasn't mistaken." She nodded her head. "The other Link's over there by the way, I saw Lion looking at him over his bowl a minute ago. Seemed quite proud."

Link looked over to where the woman gestured to, down to the end of the table. A group of knights was gathered there, most except two wearing their metal armor, barring helmets. They were talking, rather loudly at that, eating what seemed to be baked apples and grilled meat.

But the one sitting in the middle caught his eye.

His blonde hair was short, almost to the length Link had during his adventure. Sapphire eyes alight with mirth at his comrades' antics, yet still drooped with exhaustion.

He, along with one other knight, wore what appeared to be Royal Guard uniforms, much like the one Link wore in his own era. A formidable, yet stylish black uniform with white gloves and boots. The military style cap that wielded the badge of office above it's left brow was set carefully on the table, away from the food.

"Good kid, hanging out with those beneath his position." The handmaiden mused with approval. "That's to say nothing about his sword skills, he was besting adults at the age of four! Plus, between you and me, his cooking's better than this gruel we serve."

"Really?" Link muttered with faint interest, staying quiet until she was out of earshot. "Intriguing..."

" ** _This era does indeed possess a Hero._** " Shade mused.

"Yet, he does not possess the Master Sword yet." Link observed with disinterest.

" ** _Indeed, what becomes of it and it's wielder, we may never find out._** "

"And just what does that say of our fates?"

* * *

Castle Town bustled about as they walked through. Street vendors, performers, and other rabble gave it such a lively feeling. Though, Link was to note, it seemed...less crowded than during his Era.

They garnered some stares, but they were mostly directed towards Lion, who received waves and greetings from many a person. He was the General after all, nobody paid mind to the green-clad young man beside him. They approached the Stables, where Lion stopped short of the door, holding a arm up to stop him as well.

"I'll go retrieve my horse, here are some rupees, you go pick one out for yourself." He dropped a small bag into his hands, patting him on the shoulder as he walked off. "Meet me outside the gate!"

Link watched him go with a curious look, while Shade mused again. "He treats us as a novice...Amusing."

"...Just like you did." Link muttered, pocketing the bag as he continued out of Town, standing just outside the wall.

Shade made himself known, a pale, ethereal version of his skeletal form. Stepping quietly off to the side to keep watch, yet with a careful eye on his descendant.

" ** _You intend to use Twilight Magic..._** " He remarked, watching as Link held his hand out. " ** _I imagine that you would've lost practice in your growing age._** "

"Did you?" Link replied dryly, wisps of red lighting arcing from his fingers.

" ** _Ha! Touche._** " The Divine Wraith chuckled lightly, watching as black particles seemed to rain down from the heavens, forming together and taking shape.

The shape of a Horse.

Epona reared up in surprise, giving a whinny in delight when she noticed both Link and Shade nearby, trotting over and nuzzling the former. Her saddlebags jingling with the sounds of metal, items that had transported along with her.

"Lost practice, he says." Link snarked, patting his faithful mare's mane. "Good girl."

" ** _I retract that statement then._** " Shade waved a hand, turning to look around. " _ **Though, it was quite a stunt, and gamble, to do that out in the open, in possible view of a guard on his lonesome patrol.**_ "

"Nobody saw, Shade. And as if anyone would believe said guard." Link rolled his eyes, beginning to look through Epona's saddlebags. "' _Guys, I saw some dude and a spirit summon a fucking horse from the sky! I swear it!_ '" He mocked. "You worry too much, Shade."

" ** _It is only because I am bound to you._** " The wraith replied flatly. " ** _You make me worry, as much as an Ancestor can for his descendant._** "

"Lion is our descendant, yet we're both not fawning over him and trying to guide him to do right."

" ** _That may be true._** " Shade conceded, flexing his skeletal fist in front of his face. " ** _But he is already in his middle age and bears a son, so I infer that he is doing well enough without our guidance._** " He glanced at Link. " ** _As for you, I figure you just don't care enough to care, as evident by your lack of reaction to that revelation._** "

" _Eh_..." Link shrugged, withdrawing a sheath with a beige ribbon trailing on it from the saddlebag. "I'm just a bit jaded against this kinda thing, having dealt with you and all. I only wonder if he and his son are descended from one of the Twins, or Wild."

"Or perhaps, one of them _is_ Wild?" Shade suggested.

Link froze, remembering that little fact that his first son had perished, and had been reincarnated into his second son. They'd even shared the name Wild, and had looked identical. Both had inherited his Triforce fragment, the first being killed for it.

"Doubtful..." Link shook his head. "Wild had my eyes and hair color. You saw Lion's teal eyes and dirty-blonde hair, it would not match."

" ** _Hmm..._** " Shade hummed. " ** _Then what of the boy, he fits the description well enough._** "

"..." Link paused, then muttered a curse as he shook his head, continuing shifting through the Saddlebag.

To match the sheathe, he found his father's broken sword. The black obsidian blade's point still sharp as ever, still the perfect makeshift dagger. Sliding it into the sheath, made for a shortblade, he strapped it onto his back, right next to the Master Sword's decorated Sheath.

He found his Hero's Bow, which was slung over his shoulder. Some arrows, bombs, and other items of varying necessity.

Story of his life.

A sense of unease began to boil inside him, a sick feeling in his stomach. Link assumed Shade felt it as well, noticing the Wraith shuffling in unease nearby.

He made to withdraw one last item, a necklace made of simple string, with a black crystal hanging from it. The twilight crystal that Zant attempted to curse him with, now useful in helping him transform since Midna taught him. Though, he doubt he'd be able to use it again. Tying it around his neck, he felt a warm pulse emit from it's red cracks and runes. Part of him found it disturbing, the other relished the feeling of nostalgia it brought.

As he reached to latch one smaller saddlebag closed, he flinched when a transparent, ethereal, sickly green hand grabbed his wrist. As he turned to face it's owner, he felt a fist smack him in the face. The hand left his wrist as he reeled back, disoriented.

" ** _Link_**!" Shade shouted from his side, his quiet footsteps approaching, then slowing down. As the Hero of Twilight opened his eyes, he was suddenly aware of something. The world had...gone dark...

A black fog had surrounded them, the outlines of distant mountains their only source of location. They were in Ordona, in the plains that lay over the valley to the south of Ordon Village. Link had visited them once, while scouting for bigger game to hunt with Wild in their spare time.

Around them stood men and women of the ranks, soldiers of varying degree waging war on one another. One side wore silver armor, looking quite heroic, while the other wore light leather armor with ebony plates, each wore ear-rings with different colored orbs, the lesser of their opponent. They were locked into battle, using a mix of spears, swords, and other weapons as blood spewed from open wounds. The ones still of the living, those they could see, were frozen in place, soldiers, knights, even the Calvary horses. Burning and Bomb arrows were halted mid-air, their crackling flames and sizzling fuses frozen like ice.

Link looked to Shade, though the Wraith was staring forward into the distance. He turned to look at what he'd seen, his blood running cold as he looked deep into the statue-like ranks, he saw him.

"Isu." His voice came out shaking.

The Goddess Wraith, dressed in his dark crimson hooded robes, his silver armor gleaming, with golden lines of light on his chestplate, gauntlets, and boots. His metallic, blank faceplate with golden lights on the cheeks. Two diagonal lines running down from the temple and along the cheeks the only sight of the once-human dark hero underneath that mask. Two glowing red eyes staring through the downward slits, piercing into Link like icy daggers.

Brisk breathing was the only sound he made, aside from the clanking of his armor as he moved closer, and closer to them, stepping around the frozen armies around them. Both Link and Shade reached for their weapons, intending to go down fighting. This proved to be a mistake as Isu forced a gloved, charred-fingered hand out. Unseen, but powerful green wraith magic grasping the Divine Wraith in a coil of powerful energy, immobilizing him.

Link, on the other hand, had the luck to draw the Master Sword. Then, that luck promptly vanished when Isu thrust his hand out, a bladed chain from underneath his gauntlet launching out and wrapping around the Blade of Evil's Bane in an instant, before he gave a sharp tug, relieving Link of his weapon as he withdrew the chainblade.

Isu began to close the distance, so Link went to his backup weapon, his father's broken sword. He'd drawn it quickly, just as Isu bore down on him. He swung downward, aiming for the center of the Wraith's chest. Isu promptly closed his arms together, catching the jagged blade between his gauntlets, sparks shewing off from the contact of metal-on-metal.

With a robotic grunt from behind his faceplate, he wrenched the makeshift dagger away, tossing it before bringing his head to meet Link's in a devastating headbutt. The metal of his helm meeting the hero's exposed forehead, sending him down.

Link collapsed, teeth gritted together and eyes shut in pain, but he already made to get up, only getting a second into that plan before a weight slammed down onto his chest. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Isu looming over him, his knee placed firmly on his chest to keep him down.

The robed warrior held his fist up, flexing his fingers as two metal pieces from his chainblade clicked together underneath his wrist. They formed a serrated, yet insanely sharp blade themselves, that with a flick of his wrist, extended outwards, gliding past his palm and fingertips.

An Assassin's weapon, for sure.

Part of Link accepted this fate, given who was giving it out. Another part of him wanted to glare defiantly at this inhuman man, who dished out judgement his every waking hour. Link swore he never slept, or ate, or did anything that would make him human.

With a sigh, he shut his eyes, waiting for the sting of the blade, and the afterlife to take him again.

" ** _You really must learn to have more trust, Twilight Hero._** "

Instead, he got a lecture.

His eyes opened again, watching as Isu relaxed himself, leaning back to give him space, but keep him down.

"Old Habits..." He muttered.

" ** _Heh...I see._** " The Wraith said wryly, looking off to the side. " ** _Our last encounter has left that much of an impression on you, has it?_** "

"Damn right it did!" Link snapped. "You threw me off a fucking tower! You're lucky Shade helped me land safely, or I would've been paste on the pavement."

" ** _Right, I did do that..._** " He chuckled lightly.

Then he leaned back in without humor at all, dragging his blade closer to Link's flesh.

"What're you...?" Link began.

" ** _Hush, do not move one muscle...at...all..._** "

The sharp blade lowered, closer and closer, stopping short of his cheek, gliding upwards to his eye, just above it. Link could feel himself sweat at the closeness of the weapon to his pupil.

And without another word, Isu withdrew, allowing them both to stand. He did so calmly, his underarm blade retracting into his gauntlet, while Link scrambled to his feet in a dumbfounded haze, staring with complete shock.

"What the fuck was-?" He tried to question.

" ** _That, was to enforce the point._** " Isu said sternly, beginning to pace before him, always facing him. " _ **The point of, that you should be fearful of me, with every reason there is to be.**_ "

"Oh, I got the point alright, almost in my damn eye too. I mean, you're here to kill me, so why didn't you just finish the job then?"

Isu seemed to scowl beneath his blank faceplate. " _ **You will die again, Hero of Twilight. But not today, and definitely not by my hand.**_ "

Link raised an eyebrow at that, then looking over to Shade, who struggled against his ethereal bonds. He nodded his head toward him, to which Isu nodded in turn, waving his hand idly so the imprisoning magic would fade, freeing the fellow Wraith, who collapsed to the ground.

" ** _The Goddesses call to you again, Chosen Hero. You will serve a new destiny, a new adventure to partake in, and more hardship for you to bear. Only then will you return to the Death Fields._** "

"You're starting to sound like a damn storybook." He relented with a sigh. "So, what is this destiny I've been gifted?"

" _ **Do not speak lightly of it...**_ " Isu warned.

"Just spit it out, you idiot."

" ** _..._** " He continued to pace, his armor clanking lightly. " ** _Lion has told you, has he not? Your home of Ordon, what it has become, and what will become of it?_** "

Link nodded slowly. "He has."

Isu gestured to the frozen battle. " ** _The Hero of this Era, he has no interest in Ordon. It was not his home. But, if left unattended, the kingdom shall fall to Marsh's forces. But that is not it's destiny._** " He stepped up to two soldiers locked in battle, gazing at them blankly, before turning to Link. " ** _Just like it is not_ this _one's destiny to die yet..._** "

He gestured to the small, hidden blade the knight in silver armor had drawn from his belt, ready to gut his opponent, a man with a single ear-ring with a black orb, who was ready to impale him with his sword.

 ** _Shunk!_**

Without a word, Isu had extended his wrist-blade again, sinking it into the center of the silver-knight's neck with a messy sound of ruined flesh. Yet, his expression didn't change, remaining frozen in a tense concentration that would soon be replaced by the blank look of death once his body realized his windpipe had been brutally slashed. A soft click followed as Isu retracted his blade, grabbing the small knife from the now dead knight's hand and tossing it away. It got a few feet before freezing mid-flight of the throw.

Link stared at him, a mixed expression of horror and confusion etched in his features. "And what would I do?"

" ** _You will fight._** " Isu replied firmly. " ** _You have both the ability and skill to drive the invaders away from your home, to break them both physically and mentally, so that they may never return._** "

"Yes, but you are asking me to fight a war." Link scowled. "I refuse to partake in anymore madness of it, having fought two already."

" ** _Spare me, the Twilight War was nothing more than an alternate title to your own legend, your own journey._** " Isu retorted. " ** _As for Kalenvar, while that was more military-focused, you fought mere men and women on the battlefield. This, is much different._** "

"What? Giant Trolls and Spiders? For Din's sake, you've told me I am going to die again, so might as well just tell me when and how, and what will do me in."

" ** _I cannot answer that, but a few guesses can be ventured._** " Isu gave a shrug as he continued pacing. " ** _Perhaps you'll be stabbed in the back by a then-ally, or be squashed by a Stone Talus, or even gutted by a Lynel._** " He gave a amused chuckle at Link's confused look. " ** _Oh? You haven't a clue what I speak of, do you?_** "

"I'm having a clue that you just made them up..."

" ** _Don't squander his wisdom..._** " Shade warned, albeit grudgingly as he walked to stand beside Link. " ** _It may yet prove useful._** "

" ** _Listen to your wraith-friend, Youth._** " He stopped pacing, speaking with a deathly-serious tone. " ** _When Lion returns, you will ask him to take you to Narchost pass, it is the border between Hyrule and Ordona. You will enter your former home and recieve counsel from the Light Spirit. Only then, can you join your fellows in battle._** " He pointed a finger. " ** _But, you will not tell Rhoam or the council he lords over. It is not his place or his right to know of your task, understand?_** "

"And if I refuse?"

Isu lowered his head, his blade snapping into place over his palm again. " ** _Then my blade will taste your blood once more. Take my warning lightly, and you will find yourself at peace sooner than anticipated._** "

"..." Link sighed, opening his arms in a beckoning manner. "You ask a lot of me, Isu. Your own flesh and blood, haven't you a care for you descendants?"

The Goddess Wraith glared, moving forward until they were face-to-face. " ** _Have you care for your's?_** "

Link's eyes narrowed, glaring sharp daggers in antagonistic reply.

" ** _I thought not._** " Isu murmured with loathing, blade retracting again. " ** _I have no love for fellow wraiths. Even half-wraiths are under my watchful eye, especially_ you _. To care, in my opinion, would be to mercy-kill you both right now...but I will not._** "

"Why?"

" ** _...I will not answer._** " He growled against Link's incessant prodding. " ** _Do what you will with your enemies. Be it kill them, break them, or bend them to your will. It matters not to me, but to you...is a different matter._** "

"I have only branded someone once, and we've promised never again. Dominating one's will...or ruining their mind, it is inhuman, unjust." Link stated firmly. "And we do _not_ make promises we cannot keep."

" ** _Yet, those are the best kind._** " Isu gave a mocking chuckle, crouching to take the Master Sword off the ground, holding it out for him to take. " ** _Lie to yourself if you wish, it matters little to me._** "

Link and Shade both looked down at the holy sword in his hands, it's blade not even glowing, despite the sheer negativity his very being seemed to generate.

With reluctance, Link took it from his hands.

" ** _I will be watching you, Twilight Wraith, and I will be there when you need me._** " He said, stepping back.

Then, with a flash of green and black smoke, he vanished from their view. The world collapsed in around them, and soon they found themselves back outside Castle Town's gate. Link gazed around themselves for a few moments, taking everything in, how it all moved again.

Then, with a exasperated expression, looked to Shade.

"Did he _honestly_ just send us off to another war?"

Shade shuddered. " _ **You know**_ **_I hate reading him...there is almost nothing left of who he once was._** "

"I know... _Well_?" Link pressed, hand on his hip.

" ** _It wouldn't be the first time we've been sent on a fool's errand._** " The specter remarked wryly. " ** _This one is just of more grand a scale._** "

"That's one way of putting it." Link gave one more sigh, picking up the discarded remains of his father's blade, returning it along with the Master Sword to their respective sheaths. "So, this brings into question what to tell Lion, and more importantly, Rhoam and his council."

" ** _Nothing, as Isu instructed._** " Shade said simply. " ** _Or, we could simply say we wish to return home to Ordon, and leave it at that. So what if the kingdom happens to be triumphant in it's conflict? We will only be partaking in the festivities, we had nothing to do with the battles themselves._** "

"Play the fool's fiddle to fool the fool." Link remarked, rolling his eyes. "Sure, we'll go with that plan."

" ** _Have you a better one?_** "

"...No. These people are dumb as bricks anyhow, I honestly don't give a damn if they know I'm off fighting again. Better them know that I have no incentive not to kick their asses if they cross us."

The whinny of a horse made them flinch, with Shade quickly binding himself to Link as Lion trotted out from the gate, bringing his chestnut horse up alongside them. He gave a quick roaming look to Epona, one of approval.

"Aye, a fine horse you have there." He narrowed his eyes. "It looks a bit familiar, but I don't recall it from the stable."

"It was new." Link lied smoothly, casting his gaze off to the side.

Lion leaned forward in his saddle. "Well...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but his majesty wants to speak to you again, as does lady Purah."

Link looked to the distance, remaining silent for the moment. He took off his cap and scratched through his hair, before replacing it and giving a sigh, swinging his arms idly.

"Lion, can you lead me to Narchost Pass?"

* * *

Well, this was unexpected.

Narchost Pass must've been named long after he was dead, because that was _not_ it's name when he lived.

It was the ravine that divided Faron Woods and the Ordona province itself. The rope bridge that once crossed the gap had long since been replaced by a sturdier, stone bridge. Though, even that seemed to fall before the ages. Gale force winds blew through the pass, carving away at the stone railings. So at least the safety level hadn't risen or fallen since then.

"Well, whatever business you have in Ordona, It's none of mine to ask." Lion reasoned to himself. "But, what shall I tell His majesty?"

"That I vanished." Link replied. "There one second and gone the next, like the Twilight I've fought against."

"Cryptic...Very well..." He nodded with a sigh. "I'm going to get hell for that statement however."

"Just this once, Lion."

"..." He sighed one final time. "Very well, Good luck. This pass is trecherous."

"I've braved it daily long ago, you'd know this."

"...Yes, I would." He turned his horse about, galloping back down the path.

Link faced forward, across the stone bridge that led to what was his home, and where his new destiny lay in wait. It was sunset when they'd arrived, having gone full gallop straight from Castle Town, so he had to either make camp at the Light Spirit's spring, or get to Ordon before nightfall.

He rolled his shoulders and nudged Epona to canter across the bridge, shrinking in on himself as the wind met him, nearly blowing off his cap with it's speed. It was more of an annoyance than threat, but he retained his right to gripe about it. The hero then let out a surprised grunt when a sharp sound flew past his ears, tugging the reins so Epona slowed to stop. In front of him, as he saw, seemed to be an almost transparent wall, made of the wind itself.

He looked about, mainly to the right where the sound had come from, then to the left where it had left. When he saw nothing there, he turned to the right once more. That is when he saw it, at a distance a mere speck against the cliffs. But as it approached, he could see the white edges and golden base of the speeding item.

"The Gale Boomerang!" He exclaimed with surprise, ducking as it passed over his head. When he looked back up, he saw it double back, spinning in it's own manner as it stopped to hover in front of Epona, rising up to his eye level. Bits of leaves and dust spiralling in it's own private vortex.

" _Greetings, Chosen Hero._ " It greeted with a mystical voice, of the being housed within. " _It warms my very soul to see you among the living once again._ "

"Fairy of Winds." Link nodding his head in recognition. "You are responsible for the gales that divide Ordona from Hyrule?"

" _I am, the light spirit instructed me to do so, so that the battles the Ordonians fight may not cross over._ " It said, almost like a whisper. " _As such, I will not be able to accompany you again, but I will allow you to pass over into your home, Chosen Hero. It is the least I can do for suffering me all those years ago._ "

"I'd gladly suffer you again." Link smiled, nodding his head again. "Thank you."

With a whistle, the artifact that housed the Fairy flew off to resume it's duty of maintaining the barrier. But, for a split moment, it fell away to allow him passage. Wasting little time dawdling about, he urged Epona the rest of the way across.

And with a held breath, they stepped into Ordona.

The narrow pass that winded up to the Light Spirit's Spring and, eventually, Ordon itself had noticeably widened in the passing millenia. It permitted an open space to the right, just across to where the spring's entrance had been.

Emphasis on had.

There was a small camp in the open space, yet just across there was nothing but a rock face. Link really didn't feel like climbing, yet just over the rocks and trees, he could see the spring's waterfalls and patterned stones. He looked to the camp, made up of a pitiful campfire and a threadbare tent. A simple stool sat next to the former, whoever resided there's only form of comfort it seemed.

Lips twisted to the side, Link dismounted Epona, patting her mane as he crossed over to the meager camp. The fire crackled, it's light meshing with the twilight of the coming sunset.

" _Tell me...do you ever feel a strange sadness as night falls?_ " A lost voice echoed to him.

He turned about, expecting Rusl to be standing at his back, but all he saw and heard was the howling winds of Narchost. Shade's figure formed into existence beside him, looking in the same direction. They both had heard it, sharing one another's experiences thanks to their bond. Every vision Link or Shade received, the other witnessed it in turn. It being a blessing or curse, they never truly decided.

After a few seconds of watching and listening, they looked to one another.

" ** _He is gone, Link._** " The specter reminded sadly. " ** _We have not the time to chase echoes._** "

Link conceded with a sigh, flexing his hands as he turned back. He began searching through the camp, looking into the tent to find it empty, and searching some packs laying strewn about. According to his plentiful experience, this was a scouting camp, and not a very good one at that. It being on the side of the path was a damn _stupid_ idea, a good scout would hide atop the cliffs or within the woods, away from any main routes so they could observe unseen.

Link already noticed a faint smell about the camp, the scent of a person. While his sense of smell wasn't as strong as his beast form, but that didn't mean it had not been improved during his lifetime, being far better even after his revival.

But, the old ways are the best ways, as one would say.

He reached into his tunic, taking the twilight crystal into his hand, clutching it tightly as he let out a quick breath. The transformation was originally painful without Midna's help and guidance, but now it was quick and seamless, without pain whatsoever.

" ** _Where the human fails..._** " Shade quoted himself, appearing across from Link as the Golden Wolf. " ** _...The beast may yet prevail._** "

Link snorted, shaking out his fur. " **Let's just find where this trail may lead.** "

The smell gave off an odd orange-ish color, hovering about the camp, before leading down the trail towards Ordon. With a grunt, Link sprinted off to follow it. The trees blurred by as Link rushed by, dodging big stones littering the path eve now. The scent became stronger and stronger, until he came upon the clearing, now much larger, just preceding where his house was formerly located. The secret entrance to the spring long since overgrown and inaccessible. Instead, three men stood around someone lying prone in the dirt, laughing as they poked him with their blades and kicked him if his consciousness faded.

They were torturing him.

Link gave a distasteful snort of air, wondering if these men were Ordonian or Marsh soldiers. The faint lighting, of only the waning sun against the tree canopy and their torches, proved bothersome as it was almost pitch black already. Caro would be chiding him right now about forgetting a lantern.

" ** _Of course, the rabble remain without tact._** " Shade murmured from within his mind. " ** _How do you wish to approach?_** "

" **With fear, of course.** " Link muttered darkly, already transforming back.

With how dark it was, the four didn't even see him approach, laughing and jeering at their captive as he writhed at their feet.

"Dè a tha lag!" The chortled in a foreign language. "Gabh e leis an lòchran a-rithist!"

The torch-bearer quick jabbed the fallen man with the torch, causing him to cry out in pain. It made Link wince, but the scream did mask the sound of him unsheathing his father's sword, stealthily approaching from behind, until his face was illuminated by the torchlight.

"Cò tha siud?" One of the men asked aloud upon sighting him, but it was far too late.

Link wrapped his arm around one of their necks, causing him to yelp in surprise. As another turned around, Link stabbed him in the ribs, not deep enough to be fatal, but enough to discourage any fight from him. He gasped in shock and surprise at the sudden pain, hands reaching to close around Link's wrist.

Yanking his blade free, Link dragged the jagged point along his captive's chest, making him scream his head off as it dug deep into his flesh, scrapping against bone.

"Cuir a-mach an lòchran!" The remaining, non-wounded one cried, first in his language, then in new hylian. "Douse it now!"

The torch, the only real means of light, went out. Shrouded in darkness, all Link could hear was the frantic breathing of his quarry as they unsheathed their weapons and the moaning from his wounded captive and the man on the ground. With a grunt, he shoved his prisoner into the shadows, startling his comrades as he nearly crashed into him.

"Leig e dhomh falbh!" He groaned in surprise.

"Math, faigh do chlaidheamh." There was a chuckle. "He cannot see us now."

Faintly, Link saw little lights in the darkness. The light of three pairs of glowing irises, they all moved quickly and were glowed bright green. Whoever these men were, as clumsy and ignorant as they were, they possessed the ability to see in the dark.

Unfortunately for them, so could Shade, and by extension, him.

The men gasped in shock as Link's upper-left half became transparent, glowing with Shade's image instead of his. Their fear only rising as the pale golden glow of the wraith illuminated not only them, but their surroundings too. His left eye glowing bloody crimson as he stepped towards them.

With a gold flash, and Shade's voice overlapping his, Link let out a ferocious roar.

" ** _I SEE YOU!_** "

They screamed in shrill voices of pure terror, scrambling over themselves and their wounds to scurry down the path towards Ordon. Their cries echoing through the night, fading into the distance as Link sighed, returning to his normal self.

"Good one." He approved quietly. "Very intimidating."

" ** _Thank you, I take it that wasn't the last time I'll have to make such a grand display._** "

"No, it will not be." Link smiled a bit. "You give the best speeches and one-liners."

" ** _Thanks, glad to know my infinite knowledge and power are being used to their fullest extent._** " The wraith replied flatly.

He was intending to just kill them and be done with it, but a last minute change led to Link having a far better plan. Just in case these were not his true enemy, he would simply ingrain some fear within them. Show his unforgiving presence in a terrifying way. This kind of tactic was something he'd done extensively during his journey back then. If only mostly to discourage any human forces from flocking to Zants, and later Ganondorf's side.

Sure, he could just use Shade's power to break their minds, leaving them as mumbling, drooling husks of their former selves. This was far more effective for a larger audience of enemies, ones he wouldn't dare fight all at once. He needed to send a message, not a death threat.

Link looked down to the remaining man, the prisoner of the trio. He was unconscious now, but with Shade's sight, he could see some features of him. First, he was Ordonian, or at least not Hylian, as evidenced by his round ears. His armor was leather, with ebony plates on his torso and shoulders, he also had an ear-ring with a yellow orb.

The hero paused, remembering what Isu had shown him. The battle with both participants in their respective armors. Had he explained who was who? He couldn't recall well enough to remember if he had.

Link knew the Marsh kingdom was known to be flashy, having caused him woe back in his time, and possessed the sharp, if shorter, ears of the Hylians as well, possibly being an branch that moved away from Hyrule. At least, that's what Zelda had thought. With that information, he reasoned this man was an Ordonian Scout, especially with the camp set up back the way he came. Link cursed himself for not catching a better look at the men he'd scared off.

Normally, he'd have Shade probe his mind. But he'd rather spare the guy a headache, especially with what he'd endured.

Picking him up, he carried him back to his camp, setting the ordonian carefully on the ground next to the campfire. With care, he examined him to determine the wounds he'd sustained. He was bruised pretty bad from the constant kicking, his armor and flesh scorched horrifically on his left side. His right leg was covered in blood, stab wounds littering it where he'd been tortured.

Link was no doctor, but he didn't need to be one to determine how bad this guy had it.

"Can you heal him?" He asked Shade.

" ** _That is not how wraith magic works, unless you'd like for me to turn him into a mask?_** " The specter snarked, turning to where the Light Spirit's Spring entrance should be. " _ **We must get into the Spring itself and retrieve a fairy, or carry him to Ordon to receive care.**_ "

"He's still bleeding pretty bad on his leg, I don't think he'll survive the trip, especially since I don't know where in the village to take him." Link stood up. "We'd better try the spring."

Shade nodded, binding himself to the Hero as he rushed at the cliff face. With a surge of power, he scrambled up the rocks, digging into a few nooks, using them as footholds as he climbed up and over.

He landed with a big splash into the spring, which hadn't changed that much, though the waterfalls roared twice as loud. Link was surprised he hadn't heard it just across the tree line. Link had to smile with nostalgia as he stepped into the center, kicking his feet in the water playfully like when he was a child. But he had to focus, looking about for any fairies that would've remained.

To his luck, there was indeed one, fluttering about at the water's edge, slowly making it's way over to him. Link crouched down, making to speak to the fairy. With little surprise, Shade's voice came out instead of his, his upper-left half replaced by the spectre's.

" ** _Dia duit mo chara, ní mór dúinn do chabhair a dhíth._** " The wraith said in ancient hylian, a forgotten tongue from a bygone age. Only deities and magical beings spoke it still. Shade had the luck to be both.

The pink fairy bobbed along into his waiting palm, resting there as he stood up, transporting it with care as he climbed over the cliff again and to the main path. Kneeling down next to the wounded man, Link nudged the fairy from his palm. The tiny creature fluttering down to the Ordonian, seeming worried about his state. It didn't last long though, as it began to fly around him quickly, a trail of a dust-like magic trailing as it flew away.

Link leaned in to examine him again, finding that his injuries had vanished like they'd never even existed. Though, his armor was still pretty messed up. The guy would have to deal with when he was awake though, which might not be for a while.

"Well, it's something. We should wait for him to come to before moving on." Link said as he sat next to the fire, watching the flames crackle.

Shade appeared again, stood up and pacing in wait. The spirit was never impatient, but with as much action as both heroes had seen, it was getting to be dull when they sat around. Hell, even in the afterlife, not a day went by that they didn't spar, despite it holding no meaning since the reasons for battle did not apply to them anymore.

How wrong had they proved them.

Link crossed his legs, propping his elbows on his knees as he stared into the fires. His thoughts rested on the Fairy from moments ago. They were odd creatures, but useful for whenever he fell in battle, which was thrice at most. He wondered about the Great Fairies though, and what had become of them? He knew of two, but they must've been long gone.

"Shade...what exactly did you tell the fairy?" He broke the sullen silence.

The specter was quiet for a moment, then spoke. " _ **...I asked for aid, and they were glad to give it.**_ "

* * *

The moon was high when the fallen ordonian stirred for the first time, rising with a wearing groan as he propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes, dark emeralds, looked around in a hazy confusion. They came to rest on Link, who sat poking at the fire with a stick, now a larger and roaring mess of flames since he'd taken the time to gather some more wood for it.

He gasped when the Hero's eyes darted to him, the left pupil glowing a faint red that gave a unnatural feel to him. The Ordonian's muddled mind became clear, remembering the demon wraith that'd beset upon his captors just before he lost consciousness. With a swift and trained hand, he reached to draw his sword. But, with horrified expression, realized he'd been disarmed. His sword standing propped on his tent, far from his grasp, useless.

He simply stared, frozen like a statue.

"... _Hi_." Link muttered the greeting, trying to hard to hide the snark.

"A-Are you here to eat my soul?" The man stuttered, eyes wide with fear, slowly crawling backwards.

Link snorted instantly, finding the notion ridiculous. " _Haha!_ You, my friend, have no idea what a Wraith does, do you? Because eating souls is pretty nonexistent in our regard...Well...Kinda."

"O-Oh...Really?" He seemed to ease, moving up on his palms now. "...I've...never really heard of a friendly wraith before. Well...now that I think about it, I don't think I've heard of anyone ever really...facing one."

"Well, consider yourself the first of your kind." Link smirked, extending his hand. "I'm Link."

He leaned forward and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Link. I'm Hunter, Ordonian Scout."

"I could tell." Link looked around the camp. "I've spent time with the military before, could tell by your camp setup. Though, to give some pointers, you outta relocate to atop of a cliff or in a hidden grove so you may observe the main roads unseen."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Camp was set up when I got here, we swap out scouts regularly to watch Narchost Pass for Marsh-Men possibly making through the gales." Hunter sat up fully, crossing his legs. His eyes narrowed as he scratched his short black hair. "Pardon me for prying, but what rank were you in the military?"

"Captain, and eventually acting-General for a while before I gave it up." Link nodded to the side. "Though, It wasn't without some hard work."

"Wait wait _wait_." Hunter waved his hands in a ' _hold it_ ' manner. "Pardon myself, but you look to be at least Nineteen. When'd you even start? Age Ten? Nine?"

"Seventeen, _actually_." Link said matter-of-factly, then added. "Though, don't forget about the wraith thing. I don't look my real age."

"So you're immortal?" Hunter blinked, then whistled, laughing. "Damn, I know some fellas who'd kill for that ability. What're you pushing? A hundred?"

"Fifteen thousand." He held up a hand at Hunter's flabbergasted expression. " _But_ , before you flip your shit, I was technically...asleep for the majority, I'd wager my actual age is around seventy."

"Okay, that makes more sense...I suppose." He tilted his head, grinning lightly. "Heh. Though, to know that you're my elder is quite odd, in a way."

Link's smile faded, turning his head back to the fire in silence.

"Umm..." Hunter scratched his head. "So, thanks for getting rid of those guys. Did Lady Latoan send you for rotation? Or was it Quartermaster Egbert?"

"No."

"Oh? So you're not a Scout? Then, they sent a Ranger?"

Link shook his head, eyebrow slightly raised. " _No._ "

"So..." Hunter eyed his father's sword. "...A Half-blade, then?"

Link turned. "A what?"

Hunter blinked. "A...Half-Blade. Y'know, the Half-Blades, the Organization of Assassins? They reside in the valley just...south of Ordon...village...?"

Link stared blankly. "I'm didn't come from Ordon itself." He said after a moment, looking back at the fire, the flames dancing in his eyes. "I crossed over from Hyrule first, over the Ravine there."

"But..." Hunter fumbled, lost for words, obviously listening to the gales that howled nearby. "Those winds haven't let anyone past since the war started, how in the world did you get by? Are wraith's immune to mother nature herself?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I am an acquaintance of the Fairy of Winds." Link said truthfully. "She was kind enough to allow me safe passage here."

" _Funny_." Hunter deadpanned, disbelieving. "Well...If you're not an Ordonian, then why're you here?"

"Ordon used to be my home, fifteen thousand years ago." Link explained curtly. "The Light Spirit that resided in the Springs, I need to speak with him urgently. It's about this war you go on about. But, it seems the entrance has been collapsed over time. I had to climb over just to retrieve a fairy for your wounds."

"You did?" Hunter raised his eyebrows in surprise, grinning like an idiot "Well...thanks again for that. But, I think you'll be a bit disappointed when you see this."

Link cocked his head curiously, watching as Hunter stood up and stretched a bit, walking over to where the Spring's entrance had been. He placed his hand on the cliff-face, pushing against a discolored portion of rock.

 _Click!_

A low hum followed as Hunter's hand sank into the rock, withdrawing afterwards without harm as the cliff-face seemed to sink into itself, giving way to the spring just beyond. Link blinked, then hung his head, letting out a groan of dismay. Hunter laughed at his reaction, shaking his head wearily.

"You're not the only one, my friend." He chuckled. "Many are fooled by this witchcraft, as intended by the Mages."

"I'm sorry, Mages?" Link gave a pleading look. "Ordon has _Mages_ too? Are you _serious_ right now?"

"Heh..." Hunter gave a smirk. "Plenty has changed, Mr. Wraith."

"I can...fucking tell." Link grunted with exasperation as he stood up, brushing the front of his tunic off. "Thanks for opening the way, I assume you'll head back to Ordon now?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, It's my turn to tend to Narchost, after all. I need to stay at my post, but I'll be waiting for you to return. Most visits with the Light Spirit often last hours, even days."

"That a fact?"

"Afraid so." He nodded his head back, returning to sit at his camp. "Give Ordona my regards, and ask for some blessing to me, so I won't find myself the victim again of those marauders again."

"Marauders? That's who those guys were?"

"Yeah, terrible people too. They used to be part of a larger tribe known as the Renegades, but they were wiped out and scattered long ago by a great Ordonian hero."

Link gave a flat look, while Hunter shrugged. "Just the facts."

The Hero sighed, heading on through the opening in the cliff-face. His sharp ears perked up as it closed behind him, leaving him alone again the springs, the gentle sound of the water overtaken by the roaring of the falls. Yet, as Link looked in the center of the falls, he saw the sparkling light of the Light Spirit. Nostalgia seemed rampant on him today, along with the constant feeling of deja-vu.

He _had_ to think for a moment.

He, the Hero of Twilight, had been summoned from the Afterlife by the technology of the Sheikah, of all things, on acident no less. So, given the circumstances, he knew it was only a matter of time before the Goddesses sent Isu after his ass. So, he leaves this era's aristocrats to stew about, content to spend his little time once more among the living doing what he wanted to and spending some time with his descendants.

Then, out of fucking nowhere, Isu comes in and basically says, " _Hey, so...I'm actually not going to murder you. Go to Ordon and fight a goddess-damned army for me, okay?_ "

Link had to admit, he should be used to this kind of ass-pulled bullshit already, having faced this kind of situation countless times during his life, but it seemed to only keep surprising him even now. So, once more _for the record_ , it was his life in a Nayru, Din, and Farore-damned **_nutshell_**!

" ** _Link, you're ranting again._** " Shade broke his thoughts with a deadpan tone. " _ **As much as I agree that this sort of to-the-point thing has occurred to us far too many times, we-**_ "

"-Gotta keep going, yeah I know." He relented, stepping into the center of the spring.

The swishing of water around his feet, Link gazed up to the Light Spirit's essence as it floated above the spring's surface. He felt his lips become dry as he remembered the many times he'd been called upon by Ordona.

Once as a child, several during his adventure, and many more in his middle and old age.

 _"Dad! Please slow down!"_ A fleeting voice called from behind him. _"I can't keep up!"_

He turned around to face it, but only saw the original entrance to the Spring, not changed whatsoever. Confused, he listened closely to anymore. The sounds of battle, the dying groans of enemies, and the frightened scream of his second son.

It sounded familiar...

Hauntingly so...

* * *

 _During a sparring session with Wild, who was pushing thirteen, Link had felt Ordona contact him. He was pleading for aid, mystical voice desperate and pained. Master Sword in hand and Wild, Rusl, Colin, and a few Darknuts in tow, they hurried from the Village and to the Spring, bursting in just in time to face a group of men._

 _They called themselves Cerberus, a faction of Necromancers inspired by the Twilight Invasion to blot out the world of Light, replace it with pure darkness. They'd been all over Hyrule, to each Spring in an attempt to steal the resident Light Spirit's power much like Zant had done._

 _They were led by a Hylian called_ Aniketos _. A murderous psychopath with a rising body count. His skin was sickly pale, with bloodshot purple eyes. He wore black robes with armor underneath, made of volcanic glass produced from Death Mountain's crater. It took a few chance encounters that Link figured that Aniketos' magic was pretty strong, since the members he'd slain had been revived as mindless thralls. Who, often than not, would be missing limbs, and one of them, the half of his face._

 _It failed to deter the Hero however, who even facing the bulk of their forces at Ordon spring, was combat ready as he charged in with a ferocious yell. Aniketos was present, seeming ready to drain Ordona's power with his necromancy. Luckily, they got there in time. Joined by a patrolling group of Darknuts, they practically slaughtered the group in their prime. But, while Link cut one down, he turned to Wild screaming, watching as Aniketos loomed over him, ready to finish his son off._

 _With a quite frenzied growl of sheer rage, Link flashed across the Spring to them, using his momentum to snap Aniketos' arm like a twig and knocking the Necromancer down. Drawing his father's sword, Link stabbed him in the shoulder and yanked him away from Wild, facing him. With Shade's visage overlapping him, Link slammed his left hand onto the side of Aniketos' face. Pale golden magic seeping from the scar on his palm as the Necromancer's purple eyes began to glow it's color as well._

 _"_ **What do you suffer?** _" He had growled with a demonic voice. "_ **Do you suffer my pain? Of grief? Or a pain of your own?** _"_

 _"Nnngh! D-damn y...you!" Aniketos cried in pain._

 _"_ **...Forget it all. You will** _ **SUFFER** **ME** **NOW** **!** " The glow intensified as Link pried into his mind, demonically roaring all the while._

 _He could feel the snap once the magic dissipated, the Necromancer's eyes rolling into the back of his head as Link released his hand, stepping past him, twirling his makeshift dagger about and stabbing him in the lower spine._

 _With a ragged breath, Aniketos fell into the waters._

 _Broken._

 _He was a murderer, but be it as it may, you never strip away a man's mind. That act of rage had stuck with Link for a while, to which he swore off using wraith magic to do anything like that again._

 _His gaze had risen from the broken man before him, to his allies and family. Their eyes were shrunken, mouths agape as they looked...fearful of him. Even Wild, his own son, gaped in horror._

 _Especially Wild._

* * *

Link flinched, back in the present. He took out in a shaky breath, recovering slowly from the memory, looking about the empty spring aside from himself. Rolling his shoulders, he looked upwards to Ordona, the Light Spirit taking form of a golden Ordon Goat. Such a familiar form brought some more warm nostalgia to the ancient hero's heart.

"Ordona!" He said. "I've come to ask for aid. To help my home once more."

" _...Brave youth-_ " Came the familiar voice. " _Your fate has been tethered to this land, the land of the living and what has been your home. I believe the goddesses have chose it's rightful protector. As such, I will convey what you wish to learn. You must only ask._ "

"Tell me what Ordon faces-" He stopped himself, gazing to the ground, before looking back up, determined. "No. Tell me what has happened since my demise, what became of Ordon and how did it grow to become it's own kingdom?"

" _Very Well..._ " The Spirit lifted it's head. _"After you perished, it was your daughters who continued protecting Ordon in your stead. Together with the Darknuts and Bulbin Tribes, along with a steady influx of hylians from Hyrule and Ordonians from villages discovered in the south after your passing, they built a meager army to ward off threats._ "

It continued. " _But, it was your son. The youthful and spirited Wild, who truly shaped Ordon into what it would grow into. It was him who journeyed to the Sacred Grove and returned the Master Sword to it's pedestal after you could no longer make the journey. Together, with his sisters and Princess Zelda, the Daughter of the one you knew, had observed your legacy with a mixture of feelings._ "

"A mixture?" He repeated, intrigued.

" _Yes, Wild had seen the woe and torment you've endured, bound to your ancestor's spirit and burdened with many battles, much death. Yet, there was no clear legacy that you've left. Only your children._ " It paused, then continued. " _He began to journey south, deeper into the Province. There, he discovered villages and towns, long ignored by Ordon itself. He called for aid, to build Ordon, to reform it into a thriving city, not a mere village._ "

Link nodded slightly, motioning for the spirit to continue.

" _Wild asked for little, but received much more._ " It said cryptically. " _With discovery, came hardship. He discovered that the rest of the province was divided in twain by two tribes. One were fearsome marauders that lusted for blood and murder, favoring torture to a quick death. Insane with bloodlust, their first meeting was bathed in blood. Wild led an army to wipe them out, with very few survivors to this day._ "

Link blinked, having no clue know what to say to that. He felt some pride...but it didn't feel right to hear that his son burdened himself like he had.

"What of the other tribe?" He asked.

" _They were a faction of Outlaws, seeking only treasure, gold, and rupees to add to their name. They partook in bounty hunting and shady dealings that no man of morals would do. But, unlike the marauders, these men had reason and Wild instead enlisted them into his service to manage material currency in Ordon._ " Ordona shook his head. " _But, with victory, be it battle or diplomacy, came an unexpected turn of events. The entire province, now free from their previous rulers, flocked to Wild's feet, expanding Ordon's land ten-fold. The free people wanted him to be crowned a king._ "

Link frowned.

" _But, he refused. That honor, instead, went to Malo, who as you remember, had a particular skill for leading and ownership._ "

"That's one way of putting it." The Hero smiled wryly, then asked. "Did _any_ of my descendants have a part in leading?"

" _No, though Wild and his sisters took part in building up the army, they soon retired their weapons and lived peacefully. Wild's grandson moved to Hyrule after his death, while his sisters and their children remained in Ordon._ "

"Amity and Dawn did like this place better than Wild did..." Link muttered, looking around the treetops, remembering the fondness for his daughters. He nodded. "Thank you, Ordona. That helped a lot."

" ** _And it explains enough for now._** " Shade appeared beside him, looking to Ordona. " ** _Now, can you tell us who governs Ordon now? We wish to aid in their cause._** "

" _I can, Ancient Hero._ " Ordona bowed it's head. " _Lady Primrose Latoan. She is a woman of action and sight, with hair as white as snow, and an ear-ring with an orb as golden as her eyes. She can be found in Ordon, in the palace where the mayor once resided._ "

"A palace...Hmm..." Link put a finger to his lip. "...How big is Ordon now?"

" _Far larger than you can imagine, brave youth._ "

" ** _Then it is our duty to see that they continue to live peacefully._** " Shade nodded his head. " ** _We must leave at once._** "

"But it's night-" He looked up. "-time...What the..?"

It was sunrise, almost noon actually.

Hunter wasn't kidding, it seemed, discussions with the Light Spirit lasted far longer than time seemed to allow. His jaw hung open in shock, giving an exasperated sigh after the initial surprise wore off, flexing his hands instead.

"Okay...I'm just...gonna go." He gave a wave. "Thank you for the help, Ordona."

" _Good fortune to you, brave youth._ " It faded away, humor in it's voice.

"Great, now I have a Light Spirit laughing at me." Link muttered as he walked away, Shade behind him. "I wonder what happened to the other three?"

" ** _Perhaps their power faded, or they live in peace among the wilderness._** " The wraith suggested, binding himself to Link again.

He shivered at the familiar feeling, stopping at the cliff-face, where the entrance was. He looked closely, but saw no nook or discolored rock to press. He even ran his hands along the stone to try and find a nook, but found nothing.

" ** _Perhaps, we should just climb over-_** " Shade attempted to suggest.

"No, fuck that." Link took a breath, then shouted. "Yo Hunter! Open the fuck up!"

Within literal seconds, the rock collapsed away to allow him passage to the Scout's camp. This time, however, there was another there with him.

"Good Nayru, you don't have to yell, we're right across the cliff y'know." Hunter admonished, twisting his pinky finger in his ear. "So, ya enjoy your overnight chat with Ordona?"

"You're not gonna go deaf from me, friend. I'll tell you that much." Link replied flatly. "And, I had no idea that time could pass like that, what in the actual hell?"

"Hey, everyone in Ordon is just as confused as you are with it." The other Scout said, sipping coffee from a metal cup. "It's not like their giving you a vision or something."

Link gave Hunter a look. "Hmm? Oh sorry, this is Echa. He's rotating with me today."

"Pleasure." Echa waved a finger from his cup. "You are Link, correct? The so-called Wraith who saved this moron from Marauders?"

"Hey, they snuck up on me, it wasn't my fault they jumped me!"

"Sure, mate." He sipped his drink, uncaring.

Hunter rolled his eyes, jabbing a thumb down the path. "So, you wanna head to Ordon now that you've got your answers? It'd be great to grab some food if you're hungry."

"Sure." Link nodded, whistling for Epona, who remained beside the camp.

"She's a good horse, very loyal." Hunter remarked as he grabbed his pack and sword.

Link gave a nod of thanks, following after the Ordonian as they moved down the trail, towards his old home.

* * *

The light spirit hadn't lied either. The only thing that lasted since his Era was his own home, which was kept intact as a memorial of sorts.

As for the village itself, the narrow entrance was now larger. Houses and buildings lined the main road in rows of two. The road itself was now covered by wood, crossing all the way through. Sera's shop was now a Malo-Mart, twice the size and with many advertisements in the window, people were practically lining up outside the door and down the road to get inside.

The river had expanded, the tall rock long gone, with the small shore washed away, the water bending around to travel into the distance. Wooden docks and platforms lined the edges, with houses built into the cliffs. Boats passed through regularly and people sat the shore or on the dock with fishing poles.

As for the small creek going through town, it was much wider and much deeper, allowing boats to travel up to a large lake down the hill from a section of homes where Uli and Rusl's house had been. He could see the tops of buildings leading up the path to the ranch, which sprawled further and even up to the side of the mountains it seemed.

And finally, where Bo and Ilia's house had been, sat a rather large building resembling a palace made of wood and fine stone. It's tallest spire reached the height of the nearby trees. It's entrance was the same as before, albeit with a large staircase leading to a much larger door. The one fenced off hill that had a massive oak tree atop it was now covered by a huge pavilion with elegant chairs and tables, connected to the palace itself.

The village, if you could call it that anymore, was just larger and different.

"Holy _shit_!" Link breathed, blown away by the sheer scope of the place. "This place is huge now!"

"Damn right, it's our shining capital. We've been compared to one of those fancy Elven villages to the east, though we're a bit more modest about it." Hunter gave a grin. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

The Scout led him down the wooden path and to the riverfront, where just behind Malo-Mart, was a fishing place that sold cooked meals at only a few rupees a person.

Frankly, it was pretty damn good.

Though, Link observed with getting his order, it seemed that Ordon used gold coins more often than Rupees, but accepted the Hylian currency anyway.

"See, I tell them if they use too much sauce it ruins the flavor, it's just-" Hunter rambled off a topic Link failed to hear.

"Sorry Hunter." Link cut him off, readjusting his weapon straps. "I need to go to the Palace, it's urgent."

"Oh, really?" He seemed disappointed. "Well, okay. But don't forget about me, ya hear?"

"I won't, see you around."

They waved to one another, before Link quickly turned heel and headed up the path, crossing the larger creek passing through the center of town, and over to where the Palace entrance was. It towered over everything and was kind of intimidating.

" ** _Do not get cold feet now._** " Shade said flatly.

" _Haha_." Link mocked under his breath, heading up the stairs and opening the door.

Warm air met him as he stepped inside, looking around the brightly lit main hall. Burning braziers and large windows arranged along the walls gave off a welcoming feeling as he entered. Chairs, tables, and bookcases were placed against the walls all around. In the center were some steps leading to a lowered floor, where groups of men, soldiers most likely, stood sparring with one another.

Link gave a wry smirk at that, closing the door behind him as he walked towards them, leaning on a railing to observe. Their technique was clean, he'd give them that, watching as two remained lock in combat for quite some time, before the quartermaster finally separated them so that they may rest.

"Fine Soldiers, Aye?" Came a ruff voice next to him.

Link looked over to see a tall man in full ebony-plate armor with chainmail underneath. He had short but unkempt dirty-blonde hair and a goatee. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch, his remaining one a greyish-blue, but he didn't seem blind. On his right ear was a ear-ring with a black orb.

"Well, they're no chosen hero, but credit's where it's due, they have good form." Link nodded his head to the side in a conceding way.

"Whatever, like you could do any better." The man laughed, shaking his head wearily.

"Is that a fact? I'd be glad to give you a demonstration." Link challenged.

"Haha, _no_." The man said dryly. "The day I fight a half-wraith is the day I die, my friend."

Link stared. "Pardon?"

"Oh, yeah. Three men came by last night in quite the panic, screaming about a demon wraith at Narchost pass. I came down there to find Hunter alive and well, but he tells me said Demon Wraith _is_ real, _is_ a person, and actually _saved_ him from those men." He leaned his elbow on the railing. "So we arrested them of course. But, correct me if I'm wrong, Wraiths are _spirits_ , not people like you and me. So, I reckon whoever this wraith was, they were simply bound to one."

"...Well, you're not far off." Link admitted lightly.

"Hehe, good!" He suddenly slapped him on the back. "The name's Drake Egbert, head Quartermaster of Ordon's army. Lady Latoan would like to speak with you, my wraith-ful friend."

"That's funny, I was just going to speak to her." Link replied flatly, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Well good, you won't have to wait." Drake laughed, turning to lead the way, armor clanking.

For a moment, Shade appeared so he and Link could watch him go, almost bouncing with each step. He was like a child in an adult's body, but given their experiences, especially Shade's, that wasn't too outlandish.

Ancestor and Descendant both gave eye rolls at that thought.

" _ **He feels proud enough of surprising us like that.**_ " The spirit remarked, arms crossed.

"I could tell." Link muttered, following after the Ordonian. "He looks familiar, though."

* * *

Drake led them to the Pavilion overlooking Ordon's center, while also, as Link noted, having a good view of the entrance. Chances are, he and Lady Latoan saw him come in with Hunter mere minutes ago.

The lady Primrose herself sat at a table at the very end, giving her such a view of Ordon. As described the Light Spirit, she had white hair and golden eyes, with an gold orb ear-ring. She was looking out over the town, watching everyday life go by with a gentle, if passive look on her face.

"M'lady, our demon wraith is here to speak with you." Drake announced, chortling afterwards.

She turned to look at them, a smile gracing her lips upon catching sight of the quartermaster. Link had to admit, she was very beautiful, especially when she smiled. She looked like she could be one of the three Goddesses.

"Thank you, Quartermaster." She bowed her head a little, light reflecting off a silver circlet she wore, waving for him to leave them.

Link allowed him to pass, moving up some steps to stand properly before her, shifting his weight around as he didn't know if to bow or kneel before her. She didn't seem to be offended though, instead smiling brightly and motioning to the chair across from her.

"Please, sit." She said.

He nodded, removing his weapons and propping them on his chair, before taking a seat and resting his arm on the table. The woman before him took a cup from the table platter with a pitcher on it, sipping from it, eyes closed in delight. One cracked open to look at him.

"Will you not have some tea?"

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise, before relenting and taking one of the cups and the pitcher off the platter. He poured it into the cup, taking a moment to sniff it, discerning it as regular tea. He took a sip and was quite taken aback, it was very sweet, a far cry from the normal beverage of the upper-class.

"Well?" Lady Latoan inquired to his preference.

Link shrugged, sipping once more. "Very sweet, something I'm not that used to."

"I see." She hummed, setting her cup down before resting her hands in her lap. "So tell me, mysterious wraith. What is your name?"

"Link, your majesty." Link set his own cup.

She seemed to pause, her pupils noticeably shrinking as her eyes narrowed. Then, with another hum, mused aloud.

"It seems odd the Hero of Twilight would return from the afterlife, especially in our desperate time of need." She said, scooting up in her chair. "While I expect the Blade of Evil's Bane to last a long time...Wraiths do not possess immortality, or else they would still exist in vast numbers to this day."

"..." Link felt surprised for the umpteenth time in the past two days. "Well, Lady Latoan-"

"Please, call me Winter."

"Er...Winter, You seem to have me mistaken for someone else."

"Do I?" She seemed to tease, smiling. "Twilight Hero, I can see the Wraith bound to you, the ghostly visage that burns in your cold heart. Why do you think my hair has lightened to this odd color? Or that my eyes glow the color of coin?"

"Personally, I think it just makes you look even more beautiful."

"Hmhm..." She giggled. "While that may be true, you must be informed that I posses the ability to see beyond what Mortals can. While I cannot interact with them, I can see supposed Wraiths, and many other beings of magic origin. You may as well not even hide it."

Before Link could respond with a witty remark, Shade unbound himself and appeared beside the table, glaring down at Winter with a hard gaze.

" ** _We have come to aid you, not flirt or antagonize._** " He spoke sharply, giving a admonishing glance to Link. " ** _Forgive my ally, he is rather crass when it comes to nobility._** "

"Really?" Winter locked her fingers together. "Hmm...Your armor...It is like the legends of the Hero of Twilight say...They tell that he was bound to a Wraith, one of his ancestors, another Hero themselves." Her golden eyes flicked upwards. "So, when Quartermaster Egbert comes to me with news of a Wraith, even though one has not appeared in the public eye for several millennia, coming to this very place. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. But, how did you manage to live this long?"

"With all due respect, we are around Fifteen Thousand years of age, but we did indeed pass on to the Death Fields." Link explained, tapping his knuckles on the table. "We were resurrected by the Sheikah in Hyrule through...some sort of technology."

"Yes, we've heard that they were uncovering ancient technology built by their ancestors, most here call it Magitek. Many interesting things have come about from what we've heard, but to resurrect the deceased? Very intriguing..." Winter looked to him. "But what brought you here then?"

" ** _We were contacted by the Goddesses' messenger before we could dawdle about. He told us to come here and aid you in your war with the Marsh Kingdom, though gave little detail aside from a vision of the battlefield._** "

"I see..." Winter closed her eyes. "The Marsh Kingdom only just attacked in the past five months, more of a skirmish than anything. Then, they crossed through Kalenvar unimpeded and attacked our forces at the Carchost border with ferocity. We've already lost the two territories to the south and they have sent many groups to probe our defenses in search of a weakness."

" ** _What kind of forces are we talking about?_** " Shade asked, beginning to pace.

"Marsh-men are known for their flashiness, so they don't fight unless it is a big battle. They are being led by a man known as Talon, a powerful sorcerer who took control of two tribes who've given us trouble in the past." Winter frowned. "He used these rings, golden bands with a bronze center jewel. They seemed to bring the wearer under his command and enhance their strength far past what mortals could accomplish."

"Rings?" Link repeated, flatly. "Seriously?"

"I wish I was joking, but I am not." She sighed. "He came and offered one to me as well, but I refused after seeing black magic emitting from it. He ended up leaving it. We tried to destroy it, but it would not yield. Narchost had long since been barred off by the winds, so to take it to Death Mountain and cast it into the crater was a forfeit plan as well, so we took it and tossed it into the river. Nobody has recovered it as of yet."

Link nodded, still a bit fishy about the whole "Power Ring" thing. It was such a cliche that you would read in children's books. But, it did present a problem if they could corrupt whoever wore them.

" ** _Where shall we start?_** "

Winter reached for the platter, slipping a sheet of parchment out from underneath it, a map of Ordona. The lands were separated into three provinces, Ordon, Seregost, and Ashland. The latter was bordered by the land of Kalenvar, which wrapped around Gerudo Desert in Hyrule, separating them from Marsh Kingdom which bordered the west side of Hyrule. But, according to Winter, they had crossed over without problem. Which, judging for her reaction, seemed to mean that Kalenvar was occupied by something dangerous.

"With Seregost." She pointed to the province just south of Ordon village. "It is home to many plains and valleys, along with a massive mountain range that borders the sea, it is known as the Tone Cliffs. It is home to the S'gaoilead, men of undeath who enjoy bloodshed. We believe they are remnants of the Renegade tribe from long ago. Quartermaster Drake is leading a platoon off at dawn to aid in the defensive."

"...I fought a war in Kalenvar all those years ago. I led men against such foes, they were common then." Link stared at the map. "Who leads them now?"

"They call him Cyrus the Walker, a once noble man who would walk the battlefields casually, like one who enjoy a stroll in the park." She growled in disgust. "He was the first to take one of Talon's rings, betraying his people and taking control of the S'gaoilead. He's taken over the Barrows there, an underground temple with the makings and defenses of a fortress."

"Are there any other Barrows?"

"Yes, there is one at Ordon and Seregost's border where our army is holding them back, and another in the Ashlands."

"We'll deal with Seregost's first then, before moving onto the Ashland." Shade and Link looked to one another, giving quiet nods. "Cyrus the Walker..."

" ** _We shall have his head._** "

"And his ring ** _._** "

* * *

 **~Part 2~**

"This reminds me of Kalenvar a bit much." Link murmured, swinging slightly as the blood rushed to his face.

" ** _Kalenvar was a melting pot of death._** " Shade appeared, sitting casually atop the branch against the tree's trunk, one leg hanging down with the other brought to his chest, both hands resting on his knee. "Be grateful there is no sign of a Dragon to the horizon."

"Heh...Yeah." Link smiled, gazing out over his once-small home, albeit an inverted view as he hung from his legs from a tree branch by the river, swinging in boredom.

While Winter had offered a room within the Palace, he had declined and got a room at the Sleeping-Creek Inn up the hill where the ranch was once located, preferring commodity to formality. Said area had changed largely, the ranch relocated and replaced by a sprawling town that broke off into a large road that led to the other two provinces.

His inn room was small, but still very comfortable. With a soft bed, a writing desk and chair, a wardrobe and mirror, a balcony, and an adjacent bathroom. Honestly, it was the best one hundred and twenty-five rupees he'd ever spent.

The hero had sighed as he watched the day go about, it being only after noon. He had the rest of the day before he left with Drake and his team for the Ordon-Seregost border gate to aid in their defense. But, he felt troubled. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, stuck to pacing around his room, trying to figure it out. He didn't feel like he had a pure goal anymore, one of his own. He didn't feel like a hero, just the wrong man in the right place.

" ** _In truth, we are exactly that._** " Shade had heard his thoughts, speaking to him. " ** _Do not let sheer audacity distract you. Appearing in an unknown time is somewhat familiar to me, but you will get used to it._** "

"It's not..." Link sighed, throwing his hands up as he walked away.

He'd stopped in front of the mirror, inspecting himself and how he looked. His appearance was, as always, the way he'd been during his adventure. Seventeen, but looked to be eighteen or nineteen. The green tunic and cap he wore nigh-identical to the one's he wore.

Oh, who was he kidding? They were one and the same.

He pulled at his collar and sleeves, inspecting his arms. Sapphire eyes gazing over his skin that was marred by scars, even now. Scars that he had earned both early in life, during his journey, and later down the road. All his experiences, criss-crossing his body like some sort of map.

Yet...

"Isn't it odd though? To know that I may be buried somewhere around here." He voiced his thoughts aloud. "I didn't get a good look at what became of my house, but I have a feeling that my grave is there."

" ** _It is..._** " The wraith conceded. " ** _But you must recall I felt very similar when we went to revisit Lon-Lon Ranch during your time._** "

"Right, when Mom wanted to rebuild it." Link nodded, lost in thought.

He had turned quickly, blackness seeping over his tunic and cap, morphing and changing shape, before shattering away to reveal his Ordonian clothes. Shade only hummed with mixed interest at the use of Twilight magic to change clothes, a rather mundane use. Midna had used such a trick during her time travelling with them, but it was rarely useful.

"There's a bar by the river, I'm getting a drink." Link then announced, swinging the Master Sword onto his back, locking it's buckle in place.

" ** _You don't drink._** " The specter stated wryly.

" _Fuck it_ , I do now."

Now much later, here he was, hanging upside-down from a tree just a few yards away from said bar. A few bottles of brandy sitting on said branch, with an empty one in his hand.

Link always enjoyed sitting in trees, and alcohol only enhanced the nostalgia that came with it, since Ordon was a big and popular producer of it in it's later years. He smile wearily to himself and let his bottle fall to the grass below, turning his head idly as he heard someone coming.

Make that a _lot_ of someones.

It was a flood of children of varying ages, with the oldest seeming twelve at the most, Link counted at least fourteen of them. They laughed and cheered as they played and chased one another, finally moving on after lingering near him, not giving him a second glance before resuming whatever they were doing.

"Do all heroes enjoy public intoxication and speaking to yourself? Or is that just the side effect of hanging from that branch?"

Both Lady Primrose and Drake entered his view, the latter giving a somewhat admonishing, yet confused look, while the former seemed nonplussed, even amused by his antics.

"First off, I enjoy climbing trees; Hell, I _lived_ in one after all. Second, I'm not a hero for nothing; My endurance makes it so these bottles give me a _slight_ buzz at the most."

"Shall I break out the royal stash?" Drake raised an eyebrow.

Winter gave him an wry glance.

"Uh...Never mind." He took it back.

Link laughed at that. "And third, can you not see the Wraith sitting atop the branch?"

Both looked up to see Shade, who gave an idle glance. He was hidden away in the tree's shadows, so anyone who passed could easily pass it off as seeing things, but their close looks definitely revealed him.

" _Ah_..." The lady of Ordon narrowed her eyes.

Link brought his hands behind his head, starting to swing back and forth, a little grin on his face. He looked like a child who'd successfully won an argument with their mother.

"So, who's kids were those? Do you practice teaching in your free time as ruler of this fine countryside?"

"You make it sound like I am a dictator." Winter remarked dryly.

"Ah yes! _The Oppressor of Ordon!_ " Link said dramatically, waving his arms in an exaggerated manner. "Lady Winter, her heart colder than the tallest peaks of Snowpeak! To see her enemies driven before her, she would burn the world and laugh as it then froze over from her wrath!" He stopped. "That right?"

"Sure is, Mr. Comedian." Winter rolled her eyes. "They, are _my_ children. I promised to take them to watch the show dancers in the town square today."

"Show dancers-?" Link paused, then burst out laughing. " **Ha!** _Bwahahaha!_ "

His cackles drew the attention of a lot of people, but he hardly cared as he was lost in his mirth at the fact that the woman in front of him apparently had sired fourteen children.

" _Woo_.. _Ha_..." He noticed through his tears that she was glaring at him. "...Wait, you're not kidding?"

"I am _not_."

Link raised his eyebrows, still swinging a bit. "Well, did you consider telling the father to fuck off when you got to child number five? Or ten? Or fourteen for that matter? Consent _is_ a thing, y'know. He should know that."

"My husband has been dead for years." Primrose retorted dryly, rolling her eyes. "Though, given his..ahem... _ambitions_ , we might've had much more."

"Ah, forgive my crassness then..." He paused, then shrugged. "Or don't, I guess."

Winter gave a little smirk, before walking off after her children. Drake stayed back for a moment, looking after her before turning to the upside-down Hero.

"Just some advice." He said. "She had a rather rocky relationship with her husband, the previous Mayor-Lord."

"Mayor-Lord?"

"Yes, that is the official title of Ordona's ruler." Drake shrugged. "Similar to a King, if you will. Technically, lady Winter holds the title now. Her husband, Toaru, died in a skirmish in Ashlands-"

"Wait a minute, how old are the two of them?" Link frowned, waving his hand.

"They both were sixteen when they had their first child."

"Okay, thought this was some sort of ' _married to a man twice your age_ ' type of thing." Link cringed, shaking his head.

"Of course not, unlike Hyrule, we have standards."

The half-wraith smirked. "Touche."

Drake laughed, leaning against the tree trunk. "Anyway, Toaru was what you call...anti-social, at best. Don't get me wrong, he was good man with good intentions and great ambition for Ordona's future...But he was never really one for...emotional connections."

"Sounds like someone I know." Link muttered, leaning his head to look up at Shade, who grumbled quietly in reply.

"I was in Toaru's party when he was ambushed. He died to a poison-tipped arrow, but not before telling me that he wished he could live longer, so he may protect those he came to love." Drake paused, scratching at his nose. "...I'd always thought I would be long dead before that man admitted his feelings for another. But...I guess having children can do that to a man."

"... _Hmm_." Link hummed quietly, a blank look on his face.

"I'm married and got a kid on the way right now, so I'm afraid I'll go soft too." He chuckled lightly, before glancing up at Link. "Did you ever have children?"

It was Link's turn to pause, before carefully replying. "I did. Four, as a matter of fact. I buried one and the other three outlived me."

"...How do you cope with that?"

The question was met with Link slipping off his branch, athletically twisting mid-air to catch it with his left hand, his right grabbing a bottle of brandy off of it, pulling the cork with his teeth before guzzling it down as he dropped to the grass.

" _Ah_..." He sighed in relief, the blood draining from his face. "Cope with what now?"

Drake stared, before conceding with a nod of his head as he began walking off. "...Forget I asked."

Link watched him go, humming to himself as he rolled his shoulder, letting the bottle hang by the lip in his fingertips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sapphire eyes narrowed as he watched the going-ons of Ordon around him.

It moved in a rhythm, a rhythm he wasn't apart of in any way.

Yet, out of the corner of his eye, he would catch a glimpse of a figure in dark-crimson robes with a blank faceplate under it's hood. They would be staring from a rooftop, a tree, an alley, or even a booth at the back wall of a bar.

Two beady red eyes, glowing rubies of tainted light, watching.

Watching him.

It seemed to only get more frequent whenever he felt like he had no place in this era, and he didn't...But Isu seemed hellbent to remind him that, frankly, he had no choice. Shade appeared beside him, staring in the same direction, just as disturbed as he was. The unnerving presence of the fellow wraith sending a reverbing tremor through his very being.

"He will always watch us." Link muttered.

" ** _I count on it._** " Shade replied, fading away.

Isu, in the distance, unnoticed by everyone around him, lowered his head slightly. Ghostly whispers sifting through the air, barely audible above the chorus of townspeople around them. They soon silenced as he slinked away from view.

But he would always be there.

The rest of the day and the morning after was uneventful at best, with some rare words being passed from Link onto anyone. Though, he did attend to the show that Winter had promised her children.

He liked folk songs now.

Link did, however, took the time to look into how Ordona's army and military worked, along with many of it's customs. There was your normal militia, which conisted of Knights, Scouts, and Recruits. Above that were three branches of the elite force.

Battlemage, Ranger, and Brokenblade.

The Battlemages came from the Crystal Halls in the Ashland Province, where Mages learned and trained to practice magic. Link found that they had been discovered by his second son. Though they often swore off violence, in times of conflict they would ally themselves with Ordon's forces.

Rangers were your elite troops, which took up a major portion of the army itself. Though there were lower ranks, of scouts, knights, and paladins; Ranger was a title many sought in the military.

As for Brokenblades, they originated from the Half-Blades, a group of assassins who used snapped-in-half swords as daggers, they acted as spies and, of course, assassins. They resided in an abandoned mine transformed into a temple in the valley just south of the Ordon-Seregost border.

Link, who noticed that the Half-Blades used his methods, delved into their history, soon finding that the Half-Blades had indeed originated from tales of his exploits with his father's broken sword. He honestly couldn't tell if he should be honored or not.

* * *

As the sun rose, Link dressed in his green tunic and readied his weapons. Without anything left to do there, he had gone and met up with Drake's group of soldiers and knights he'd gathered the week prior to the hero's arrival. There was forty in total, men and women of differing ranks.

Link noticed that they wore what appeared to be mockeries of the Magic Armor he'd once worn, down to the chainmail skirt and a circlet/diadem on their foreheads. Red Tunics and black trousers, literally everything that armor set had provided him with.

Rangers wore chailmail under their tunics with red front piece, with ebony plate armor as the chest plate, pauldrons, boots, and gauntlets. They had a bow and sword on their backs with quivers on their hips. Their circlet was adorned with an emerald.

Battlemages, while dressed similarly, were distinguished by the blue hood they wore, though their circlet possessed a sapphire. With a sword on the back and a dagger at the hip, they seemed confident in their magic and sorcery.

Brokenblades, on the other hand, disregarded much of the ebony plating. Leaving only their red cloth-chainmail tunics with black hoods, sleeves, gloves, and leggings, with a ruby as their circlet's center jewel. They kept two sheaths and a bow on their backs, just like Link did, one sheath for their regular swords and the other for their snapped swords.

"Well, what do you think?" Drake inquired with a grin, arms stretched wide in presentation to his little troop.

"...Is ' _we are fucked_ ' a good statement?" Link replied sarcastically, earning a few conceding chuckles from the entourage the quartermaster had accumulated.

"Oh, grow up." Drake chuckled, patting him on the back. "Look at the bright side, you'd count as a Brokenblade."

"All he needs is to fight till his tunic soaked red." Chortled one of the hooded assassins, causing his fellows to laugh.

Link rolled his eyes at that, looking up to the palace doors that opened. Lady Latoan stepped out, closing the door before descending the stairs to meet them before they left.

"Quartermaster! Sir Link! I just want to thank you for doing this. Many men would pale at such a challenge." She said, before turning to the assembled troop. "That goes for all of you as well. It takes great courage to plunge headfirst into battle."

"It is our pleasure, Lady Winter." Egbert said, bowing his head. "We shall await you on the battlefield."

"Huh?" Link turned to him, confused. "She's coming too?"

"Not yet mind you, sir Link." Winter nodded her head. "Ordona's Mayor-Lord typically lead their men on the field of battle. So, since I technically hold the office, I am undergoing training to join the fight with you."

"And we shall be waiting for you, M'lady." Called a battlemage.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but held his tongue for now. For now, he was heading off into another war. He could save the confusing logic that apparently lay dormant in this land.

"Shouldn't Sir Link be called something else besides _Sir_ Link?" Inquired another battlemage aloud. "He's no ranger, or battlemage, or a brokenblade for that matter."

"Technically, I'm all three." Link shrugged. "So, I guess I'm-"

"A hero." Egbert slapped him on the back, laughing. "Through and through."

Everyone shared the sentiment, giving amused mumbles of agreement.

"Though, given the circumstances that dictate the need of rank." Said Winter. "I will grant him status of Captain. His former rank of Knight in his era still stands as well."

"Er...Thanks."

Winter turned to Drake. "That goes for you as well, Master Egbert. There are already plenty of quartermasters at the Border gate, so you shall be granted Captain status as well, but will keep your Head-Quartermaster rank as well."

The one-eyed ordonian nodded, scratching his beard in thought of his new title before moving away.

"Well..." Said a Ranger, placing his hand on Link's shoulder. Link realized that it was Hunter, from earlier. "Do you still have little faith in us, captain?"

"Depends, how good is your aim with that bow of yours?" Link replied drolly, incurring some chuckles. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Sir Egbert's squire." He jabbed a thumb backwards, adding sarcastically. "The man needs someone to polish his sword after all."

"Your prissy little fingers do the trick!" Drake shouted from the front.

"Politely cram it, _Captain_!"

They continued to squabble for a minute, with many of the gathered soldiers laughing aloud. Link found it amusing as well, but soon turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Winter, who'd descended the rest of the stairs, along with a handmaiden who held a case in their arms.

"It is not often we are aided by a Hero, be they of this time or otherwise." She said, hands together. "I spent the time since your arrival trying to find this."

She motioned to the handmaiden, who opened the case. Inside was a dark grey cloth, with ancient marking along it's center. It seemed to be a hooded cloak.

Link took and inspected it, finding it familiar. It had a scent on it that...

"...This was my son's." He said, some shock settling in. "Rusl gave this to him on his fourth birthday...You kept it this long?"

"We did indeed." Winter smiled. "I am positive there are many more of his belongings somewhere in the palace, we shall continue looking for them to pass on to you."

"I..." Link held the cloth to his chest, touched. "Thank you. I may not know you all very well...But this means so much to me."

"C'mon Link, we've not all day to dawdle!" Egbert called from ahead, finally done arguing with Hunter.

"R-Right!" Link called back, turning to Winter. "Thank you, I mean it."

"You are most welcome, Hero."

Link quickly put the cloak as the group departed, leaving Ordon through the mountain pass south of the ranch's former location. The trail was long and winding, with no clear end in sight. But before Link could question the length of their trek, he was bombarded with inquirers by his fellows. Most, if not all, of them had grown up in Ordon and never saw him, for obvious reasons.

A little curiosity couldn't be helped.

Most questions revolved around who he was, where he was from, and if the stories told by Lady Winter and Drake were true. Link kept it open, being truthful about being bound with a wraith, even if Shade remained disturbingly quiet during the whole event.

The specter of his ancestor had seemed a bit disgruntled in their time here. While he was uneasy too, Link could definitely cope with the Era difference as Shade had said, but now it seemed the wraith was having doubts himself.

"Why are you being so open about the wraith thing?" Drake came up alongside him, keeping his pace steady even as he kicked some loose rocks about on the path. "Y'know, some people would label it as necromancy, and that's generally frowned upon 'round here."

"I'd like to see them stop me. Besides, I've dealt with Necromancy before, even read some books on it. A wraith is not even close to what they do." Link answered, looking about with half-lidded eyes, yet he didn't feel tired. It seemed he didn't require sleep. "...Where are the Bulbins? And the Darknuts for that matter...Blood knights of their quality would be thrilled for this kinda thing."

"Hmm? Oh right." Drake scratched his cheek. "The Bulbins reside in Seregost's plains. They are helping defend the border gate from the S'gaoilead. They do a damn good job at it too from what I've heard."

"And the Darknuts?"

"They took residence in the Ashland Barrows."

"...But, the Barrows were captured by Marsh, wasn't it?" Link pointed out.

Drake's gaze hardened. "Yes...We've heard no envoy or call from their forces as of yet. We fear that they may have been wiped out."

Link frowned. "...I don't believe it for the life of me. The Darknuts are a hardy people. To uproot them from their home is plain suicide."

" ** _And yet, you've accomplished just that._** " Remarked Shade idly.

" _Oh, nice of you to finally speak after this suffering silence, Shade._ " Link snarked in his head. " _What've you been up to?_ "

" ** _...Thinking._** "

Link just sighed at the cryptic answer, gazing off into the distance as they continued onward.

Drake turned and barked something to the groups of Rangers and Battlemages, who had mingled together for the journey, while the Brokenblades remained among themselves.

Link began to move about, going between the groups and speaking to them. Most were friendly and happy to hold a conversation with him, the Brokenblades taking a shine to his new cloak. He reached a hand up to touch the fabric around his neck, a nice warmth in his chest. Link didn't have much time to think of it, being always on the move, but he truly missed his son, his daughters, and Ilia, of course.

It was an odd, gnawing feeling in his gut. It ground against already raw nerves, making it nigh unbearable. If only he had a-

"Hey, want a pipe?" Came Hunter's voice, who'd strolled up beside him and held out a carved smoking pipe.

Link stared for a second, then snatched it from his hands. " _Fuck yeah_ I do!"

He greedily huffed at the pipe, smoke quickly filling his lungs, before escaping into the air in an almost absurd amount as he took the shortcut to calm nerves. Finally releasing it once Hunter snatched it from him.

"Sweet Nayru, man! Calm down or you'll suffocate yourself!"

" _Woo_!" Link exclaimed as he shook himself awake. "That's got a nice kick, what brand is that?"

"Ashland Pure." Hunter took a drag himself, puffing out smoke rings. "They had a few tobacco fields up there, something about the heat down there seems good for the crop. Though, it's hard to get any product since Marsh took it."

"Heat?"

"Yeah, Ashland is part of an underground Volcano, but it's surrounded by snowy mountains." He paused as he smoked, breathing out. "The snow mixes from the sand of Gerudo Desert and the ash of any volcanic outlets, creating a rather harsh weather system down there. You gotta wear a face mask to pass through the lower lands, where it's the worst."

"Where do they farm then?"

"They grow the tobacco up in the highlands, where the updrafts carry the ash away before it can hit the crops, but it's awfully stuffy up there."

"I bet, is it like Death Mountain levels of heat?"

"No clue, I've never been up that far in Hyrule." He looked ahead, holding the pipe back to Link. "So, when did you start smoking?"

"After my fourth child, my son." Link replied wryly as he smoked. "...It was my wife who introduced me to it."

"Sounds like a classy woman, smoking tobacco pipes."

"Shit, she worked out in the fields with me. That, and three kids, typically stress you all to hell."

Hunter laughed. "I can imagine recent events have stressed you quite a bit, how do you deal with that?"

"Drinking and Smoking, of course."

"Ha! Ain't life grand?"

" **Hold Formation!** "

The whole group stopped as Drake barked from the front of the group, eye staring up, locked to the cliffs around them. They weren't exceptionally high, but just enough to warrant a short, if steep climb. Link narrowed his eyes, feeling a certain tension in the air as silence droned on around them. An erie silence that only heightened one's sense of danger.

 _Fwip_ - _ **SHUNK**_!

" **Gah**!" Link gasped as an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder, dropping to his knee as he grabbed at the injury. " _Gouh_..."

"Shield up!" Drake hollered to the group, more arrows raining down onto them. " **Shield up dammit!** "

A battlemage stepped forward, putting her hands together in a praying motion. " _Beri-ammen, than ammen with cn galad!_ " She murmured, flicking her wrists and shooting her arms out. A cone of blue magic expanded from her palms, covering the whole group.

" _Whew_." The captain sighed with relief. "Good work, Maven."

"My...pleasure..." The female battlemage grunted in exertion as arrows bounced off the overhead shield, creating little rings of impact with each arrow.

Hunter tried to tend to Link, who brushed him away. The half-wraith standing up and grabbed the arrow's shaft, ripping it from his shoulder in an instant, not even flinching.

"Damned cheapshots, taking me by surprise." Link growled lowly, eyes flicking to the side as a Battlemage came up and began to heal his wound. "Thanks..."

Above them, on both cliffsides, were groups of assailants armed with bows and crossbows, steadfast in their mission to turn them all into pincushions if it weren't for the shield, yet the barely halted their barrage.

"Those bastards have crossbows!" Exclaimed a Ranger, pointing up. "Who the hell can afford Crossbows these days!?"

"Hmm...I don't see any markings on their armor." Said another, squinting his eyes. "I think they are just bandits."

"Bandits who can afford crossbows?"

"Well, it's a theory..."

"A shit one, mind you."

"Can you two just shut up for three seconds?" Drake snapped, scratching his head. "We need to take those archers out before the shield falls. Get your bows and spells ready."

They quickly did so, sorting themselves so they could peek out from the side of the shield and shoot upwards, but it soon turned out to be ineffective. They were practically shooting straight up and could hardly even see where their targets were atop the cliff itself.

The mages, on the other hand, had a lot more luck. They channeled what seemed to be a form of lightning magic, shooting if off and shattering pieces of the ledge, forcing their opponents back in a cloud of rock and dust.

"Hey, Jack!" Called one to her friend as she held her cupped hands out to him. "Hit me!"

Jack gave a confirmation, shooting his palm out. " _Grant nin rod plural rodyn, a send ed-c n wrath!_ "

A bolt of pure lightning escaped from his palm and into his friend's waiting hands, who pressed it to her chest and forced her hand out of the shield, channeling the power with her own and sending out a massive bolt of electricity, eviscerating a couple of the archers.

"Hey, Mr. Hero!" She called to Link, who watched in faint interest with his arms crossed. "Would you mind, I don't know, helping us a little?"

Link rolled his eyes and reached for his bow, but stopped short, and instead walked to the edge of the shield.

" ** _What are you doing?_** " Shade inquired, deadpan.

" _Just some practice._ " Link replied quietly, stepping out from under the shield.

He looked up, noting a little cluster of his targets. Link raised his arm, pointing there with his index and middle fingers. Quickly, sparks of red electricity shot up his arm and out of his fingers, a chain of black and red lightning rocketing out and completely demolishing that part of the cliff. The archers who'd stood there either vaporized or tossed like rag dolls to their death.

" _Holy shit!_ " Yelled someone as rubble rained down on the shield. "What the hell was _that_!?"

" ** _Huh, I forgot you could do that..._** "

" _Yeah, I forget about it sometimes too._ " Link smirked, taking aim and obliterating another section of the cliffs, disorganizing the attack.

"Their ranks are broken!"

"So? What can we do about it? By the time we climb up there, they'll be ready for us."

Link sighed to himself, placing his left hand on his hip. "How 'bout _I_ just take care of it?"

"You'd better get ready for an arrow in the fa-" Came a sarcastic retort.

Link held out his hand to stop him in a pleading, _done-with-it_ way. He turned and stared up the cliff, waiting until he could see anyone again.

Movement.

His sapphire eyes shot open, hand grabbing onto the Master Sword and unsheathing it. As the metallic ring sounded, the blade scraping halfway out, the Hero's side became ethereal as he channeled Shade's power, glowing in the form of the wraith himself. Showing off the wraith side, he disappeared in a blur of black particles, red lightning, and golden smoke. Those among his group only stared, slack-jawed at where he'd been standing only a moment before.

"That guy...is fucking _awesome_."

Everyone silently agreed.

* * *

Link appeared atop the cliff, sword thrust out and into the neck of one of the archers. There was slight pause as the dying man unconsciously grabbed at the object in his neck, his blood leaving the blade slick as he gurgled. His allies yelped in surprise and horror when the green-clad half-wraith appeared out of nowhere and ended their friend.

Link's expression was blank, but his side was ethereal and his left pupil glowed a deep crimson as he let Shade take over with the more stylized techniques. With a balanced, practiced grace, he retook the Master Sword's handle with a reversed grip, ripping it free from the dying man's throat, twirling it and himself idly, then swung it to decapitate him with one clean stroke.

As his fellows recoiled, Link once more vanished, this time reappearing with his sword planted firmly in the gut of another. Ripping it out, he let out a frenzied, wraith-enhanced roar as he cleaved the man about half-way through his waist, before rounding his blade about and fully bisecting him from the opposite side.

This continued on in a pattern of specialized moves only a true knight could perform, someone who had the skill and grace that took lifetimes to perfect. Shade, of course, had plenty of all that.

Link, on the other hand, favored a more brutish fighting style, but certainly did not lack the finesse of his ancestor. He just hadn't taken the time to perfect it as he had, as such, it led to these kinds of moments. An out-of-body experience, per say, as he let his ancestor take over and took a proverbial backseat as the divine wraith tore the competition to shreds.

They were well-practiced with the method, having used it often if the numbers were too much for Link's skill. But as the years went by, this gap seemed to lessen more and more as the Hero of Twilight enhanced his own abilities. Yet, It was required for them to use certain abilities, however.

" ** _Die Die, my darlings!_** " He felt himself cackle. " ** _Die, Die, Die! HAHAHA!_** "

But it was always nice to watch a master at work.

Shade wasn't one to showboat, but even he had some blood lust that came out during combat, often turning the composed, once-hero into a playful child who loved to taunt his foes.

As Link watched his body move on it's own, under the will of his ancestor, he observed the men they were slaughtering. Their skill was fluid and actually worth mention, using barbed steel sickles to parry Shade's blows, before being cut down anyway. Their fear was causing them to hesitate, giving the duo the upper hand.

But to have the skill to parry Shade's strikes, told Link they were not ordinary bandits. He observed their uniforms, a black and red outfit that seemed to be your typical ninja attire, but more military or assassin themed, he did not see any symbols tied to a specific faction.

They kept their hair in a variety of topknots and other formal styles.

No, not formal. Unconcerned and out of the way, to not interfere with their goals, but to retain a regal appearance. They wore odd earrings, but not the orbs the Ordonians wore, yet their ears were round, so they were not of Marsh or Hyilan descent.

Finally, they wore a mask.

Link felt himself pause, even as Shade kept slaughtering through them. Upon their mask, was the symbol of the sheikah, but flipped on it's head, the iconic teardrop dripping upwards.

" _Shade, these guys are Sheikah._ " Link forced the thought as his ancestor continued his assault.

" ** _...No._** " Came a little whisper, so quiet that Link almost missed it. " ** _These men would never be worthy of the Sheikah's honor, but their skill..._** "

They had long since finished off the false-sheikah on that side of the cliff, flashing over to the opposite side to attack the ones there, slicing and dicing their way through.

He'd sunk the Master Sword down to the hilt in one's chest, the enemy's first reaction to lean forward in shock. Link took the opportunity to draw his Father's broken sword and stab it into the back of his neck, before pulling both blades free from the corpse.

Finally, they moved onto the last opponent. In their frenzy, they had not even noticed his appearence until they clashed blades with him. Link noticeably gaped in surprise as the muscular man before him, wielding a katana etched with white runes. He stood a good head over the hero, and had the strength to match his imposing figure.

"..." He glared down at Link from behind his mask, grunting with exertion as they pushed against one another, fighting for dominance as their blades sparked together. "What...are _you_...!?"

Link felt Shade smirk, his lips moving on their own as he spoke in the wraith's voice, his own voice still present but dominated over by the specter's.

" ** _Good question._** "

His tone was demonic, perfect for putting the fear of the gods into someone. This was accompanied by the tensing of his sword arm. The man seemed to notice this, applying more pressure on him to sustain the lock, growling lowly.

"Only a coward uses fear tactics!"

" ** _Says the one who ambushes from above._** "

" **Grah!** " The man leaned in and snarled.. "I will make you suffer in the name of Mistress Aghok!"

" ** _..?_** " Shade frowned at the name.

" _Aghok?_ " Link thought, sharing the sentiment. " _...Shade, we might have to read him._ "

" ** _He isn't calm, the spell won't work._** " The Wraith reminded, headbutting his assailant before stepping back for breathing room. " ** _...Unless?_** "

" _Unless, we soul-brand him._ " Link finished for him, resentment filling his soul.

" ** _...I am not comfortable doing this if you are not, Link._** "

" _Ugh...Isu said we would have to cross this road again._ " Link sighed. " _I'm really not, but we have not time for a proper interrogation. Just do it and get it over with._ "

Shade paused in hesitation, allowing their opponent to recover and charge at them, wielding both his sword and a crossbow. The specter narrowed his eyes, sidestepping a swing of his sword. A white blade of pressure shooting from the blade, nicking the shoulder of Link's tunic.

Surprised, but undeterred, the wraith forced his foot out, kicking his foe in the knee. He held fast and swung again, forcing the ancient hero down to avoid the horizontal swipe. He lashed out again, this time making the man stumble slightly. Dodging a few more times, he delivered a final blow to the same knee, breaking it, forcing the man down in shock as Shade seized the opportunity. The wraith socked him across the face so he fell to the ground, catching himself on his palms as the pain of his useless limb set in, both weapons falling over the side and into the canyon. But before he could scream, Shade then grabbed him by the shoulders, turning and tossing him off the cliff.

He _did_ scream all the way down, tumbling down the cliff side before rolling onto the road next to Drake's group, who jumped in surprise. Surviving the landing with only some bruises and scratches, the man groaned in pain, only to yell as he felt someone land on his back and something pierce his shoulder.

Shade had lept down from the cliff, Link's father's sword in hand and at the ready as he landed atop the man, stabbing the broken blade into his shoulder and using it as leverage to force him over and onto his back. He roared, forcing his hand onto the side of his face, the golden magic almost hot enough to burn an imprint onto the flesh.

" ** _Forfeit your mind!_** "

The man screamed in absolute terror and pain, much to the horror of Drake and the other Ordonians, who watched frozen in place while Shade worked his magic. Piercing the inner reaches of the enemy's mind, Link felt his vision fade.

* * *

 _Flashes came by, bits of information becoming known to him as he saw faces, heard voices, and felt the world around him. These men, the Yiga, were once Sheikah who'd sworn allegiance to Ganon. Traitors to their own brothers._

 _A woman with white hair and facial tattoos, her beady eyes as red as the robe she wore._

 _"If Marsh will support us, then we shall gain their favor." Her voice was harsh, but fleeting and light on Link's ears. "Go to their leader, this Talonm and do his bidding-"_

 _Her image faded, with more flashes of countryside and wetlands accompanying them. Then, a man with a fair face appeared. His black hair was styled in an elegant manner, with piercing, glowing orange eyes. He held his hand up to cup his chin, a ring with a red jewel on the center around his finger._

 _"You wish to support my cause?" He asked softly, but with arrogance._

 _"Only if you will support ours."_

 _"Hmm..." He closed his eyes and seemed to think. "...Very well, I will put you into the employ of my captains, Cyrus the Walker and Daythef the Outlaw. Do what they ask and I shall-"_

 _He too faded, images of a woman and man standing before him, the former fading until it was just the man. His eyes were frenzied and glowed the same orange as Talon's, with gray colored hair and a cracked yellow orb ear-ring._

 _"You are the Yiga that Talon sent? Fuck it, you'll do." He said with distaste, waving his hand. "There is a group of Ordonians coming to reinforce the border according to our spy, they are part of the elite and some rumors say they have a Half-Wraith among them."_

 _"I do not believe in such fairy tales."_

 _"Believe what you wish, but it's your neck, not mine."_

* * *

The visions ended with a flurry of a blade and the haunting visage of Link possessed by Shade. The Hero glared quietly at man, the glow of his palm increasing as he questioned.

" ** _What do you know of Cyrus the Walker?_** "

"H-He..." He gasped against his will. "...Is a coward of a man...Hiding behind a ring that grants power..!"

" ** _What more?_** " Shade growled, the magic intensifying as the Yiga gasped.

"Agh! H-He...fears death and to die forgotten. Humiliation is his bane!" He gasped again. "B-But he...is...unable to die. That ring...it protects him from all suffering and pain..."

" ** _I guess I'll have to be creative then..._** " Shade murmured, bringing up the broken blade for the final strike.

But he paused, lowering his weapon and instead continuing with his magic.

" ** _Fàg am beatha seo airson sìth mhaireannach,_ _Sìos am measg na mairbh._** " He murmured in Ancient Hylian. " _ **Ocheiden Valinor!**_ "

" _Shade...! Stop, we have all we need-_ " Link thought futilely, helpless as his ancestor probed deeper into the Yiga's mind.

More flashes laced his vision, men turning against their brothers, horrendous slaughter as the smell and feeling of blood invaded every one of his senses at once, making his stomach lurch as the visions became intense. Cages, soaked crimson with blood and bile, chains rattling loudly as men crept by him, their wills broken as they were forced into slavery, eyes sunken and hollow, bodies frail and weak.

Screams echoed in his ears, flashes of bloody tools, men stretched over racks as they were pull apart by the limbs.

Torture...Slavery...Link felt horrified when he saw these images, memories of the man before him. He could feel his emotions too, and there wasn't a bit of regret associated with them too.

And then Link felt something bubbling up within him, pure rage and anger, but it wasn't his...no, it was...

" ** _You Bastard!_** " Roared Shade, removing his hand from the Yiga's face, instead wrapping it and his free hand around his neck instead as he choked the life from him. " ** _Treacherous snakes! Insignificant scum of the Earth! You'll burn in hell for what you have done! I swear it on my soul I will make you suffer!_** "

The Yiga choked in vain, the cracks in his mask revealing watering eyes and blood dribbling from his mouth as he thrashed in agony. Link tried all he could to resist his ancestor's influence, but even he knew it was no use. All he could do was watch, trapped in his own body, as his own two hands were guided by a wraith to brutalize the man before him.

Even if he agreed that what this man had participated in was pure evil, this was going too far.

" _Shade! That's enough..!_ "

" ** _NO! It's not!_** " The Wraith withdrew his hands, moving them up to the Yiga's face now, summoning as much energy as he could. " ** _I will not sully my blade with his cowardly blood!_** "

Recognizing what he was about to do, Link put all his willpower into stopping the spell. This exhausted him completely, but seemed to work, as the magic seemed to limit itself to the extent that Shade simply stared at the empty light in his palms in frustration.

" _I won't let you ruin his mind either...!_ "

" ** _Then...How about this?_** " Shade had turned to see the discarded crossbow lying just inches away, grabbing it quickly and pulling the string back as a bolt loaded itself. He stood up and promptly aimed it down, pointing right at the Yiga's eye. The weakened adversary weakly reaching up in a pleading manner, moaning out in despair in his last moments.

 _Fwi_ - ** _Shunk_**!

Blood splattered across the ground and up onto Link's tunic, his hand slowly lowering the crossbow as he stared down at his handwork. The Yiga's pleading hand falling limp as the body ceased movement, quietly expelling a final breath before lying still.

Shade sighed aloud, his form disappearing from Link, who remained standing, staring at the body in sadness and shock. The Crossbow dropped uselessly from his hand, clattering at his feet. The Ordonians from nearby simply stared in shock, waiting to see what he would do. The Hero blinked once and sighed, taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair, blowing a shaky breath out. Placing his cap back on, he grabbed the man's discarded sword and placed it on his chest.

"... _Shit!_ " He cursed silently, before standing up and looking to the group, who gawked back. "...We ready?"

There was silence as they stared in complete bafflement. He seemed to grin as he began walking towards them, before letting out another shaking gasp of breath as he collapsed to the ground, eyes rolling back as he passed out on the spot.

* * *

Link woke up to the sun in his eyes, finding himself in what appeared to be an infirmary, being tended to by a nurse. After a quick question of where he was; He was safe at the Seregost-Ordon province border, he let her tend to him. Only to find that the copious amounts of blood was not his at all, only their attackers. As a matter of fact, he didn't have as single injury from the encounter.

Of course he didn't.

Shade was completely silent, even in response to questioning. Frustrated, Link gathered his effects and exited the infirmary to get the lay of the land.

The border was guarded by a massive gate-wall-fortress that sat between two mountain peaks, closing off the canyon they'd come from, the only path to Ordon Capital. On the Ordon-Province side, there were many buildings with varied purposes for the army. Training, Eatings, and whatnot. On the opposite side of the gate, where it led into Seregost-Province, there was constant skirmishes where the S'gaoilead attacked frequently. Needless to say, the infirmary and morgue were filling up rapidly. A garrison of a thousand men already stationed there in wait of the S'gaoilead's forces. They welcomed the group with enthusiasm and quickly put them to work around the gate, except for Link.

The Hero quickly made himself scarce once they started handing out jobs. He was of better use on the battlefield, not patching brickwork. He settled himself at the stables, sitting on a barrel with Epona beside him. He held a bag of apples in his hand, handing one off to his faithful mare and eating one himself. Shade finally unbound, but remained quiet and instead leaned against the inside wall of the stables, out of sight from passerby's.

Link noticed that many people stopped to stare at him, some being members of the group he came with, but he ignored it and continued eating his apple.

He was uneasy, having always hated the feeling of branding someone. It seemed a necessary evil, since they had scarce enough time as is, let alone time for a proper interrogation. But, he often forgot that even the stoic wraith of an Ancestor he had could still feel human. What they both had witnessed in the memory of the Yiga...He didn't blame Shade for reacting that way.

It was just a sad, sorrid affair.

"Hey, Mr. Wraith!" Drake's voice made him perk up, the one-eyed captain walking over to him from the Wall's main gate. "Back from the Infirmary I see, we thought you were out for the count!"

Link glanced at him for a moment, giving only a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Huh? Why the long face?"

"Just a bit glum, I hate long waits for battle." He snarked with a shrug and a wave of his hand. "Anxiety and all that."

Drake nodded in agreement, turning to look at Epona. His expression then became puzzled. "...Who's horse is this?"

"Mine."

The Captain looked at him, then to Epona, then back to him.

"You...didn't bring a horse..."

Link glanced up, then shrugged again, biting into another apple. Drake gave a suffering sigh.

"Well, we sent word back to Ordon. Once we heard that Yiga say there was spy there, we sent someone to inform the higher-ups in the army so they comb through the ranks in search of them. We're also on alert, especially if the Yiga are aiding Marsh now."

" _Bloody bastards..._ " Link muttered, quietly chewing on his apple. "Well...I could've just warped there and told them, but I guess the thought hadn't crossed my mind."

" _Warp_?" Drake repeated, then asked firmly. "Okay, what all powers do you have? Because you're just holding out on us right now."

The hero narrowed his eyes, tossing the apple core away as he set the bag down and leaned backwards on his palms. "Long version or short version?"

"Long, I guess?"

"Okay. See, back when I first began my adventure, I-"

"Alright, never mind. Give me the short version please."

" _Pfft, partypooper._ " Link rolled his eyes. "With the Wraith's help, I can harness advanced Twilight Magic, which includes a specialized lightning attack that'll hurt you as much as it can kill you, as in it is guaranteed. I have enhanced agility, endurance, stamina, and strength; As well as combat experience. The Wraith itself grants me many abilities, including be able to brand the very souls of my enemies, bending, or _breaking_ their spirits, wills, and minds. Or, if I need quick information, see into their thoughts and memories as well."

"That's what you did to the Yiga guy." Drake nodded, somewhat confused. "And...if you didn't have the wraith?"

"I'd be more limited in my abilities. I could still warp, summon and store items, or even my horse." He motioned to Epona. "All that, along with warping items, I could still transform too."

" _Transform_?"

"Yeah." Link raised an eyebrow. "I can turn into a wolf, hadn't I mentioned this already?"

Drake shook his head. "No, you haven't. You're a lycanthrope?"

"For lack of a better term, yes." Link confirmed with little importance. "That's what being chosen by the gods can do to you. You try to enter an contrasted, demonic version of the woods and you become a wolf. Just your average day in Hyrule."

"Damn..." Drake placed his hands on his hips, looking bewildered. "I guess you've got no shortage of excitement up there."

Link shrugged, reaching up to pat Epona's mane.

Drake frowned and looked off down the path, seeming to think.

"...So, how're you holding up?"

Link gave him a look. "Huh?"

"It's just that." Drake tensed. "You seemed quite...intense, when you did that...thing to that Yiga. Then...you seemed sad."

" _Soul-Branding_." Link specified. "I just...I've only done it once in my life..." He lied uneasily. "...because I never saw any need for it. But when I did...Everyone looked at me like they would a monster, a look of pure, unadulterated horror. I made a promise that day, to never, ever use that ability again."

"...And you broke it?"

The Hero nodded. "I have a lesser version of it, one that'll give me information, but leave you with a headache at most. But you need to be calm in order to use it...That guy, wasn't very calm as you could tell."

"If I'd just watched a demon wraith carve through my allies, I wouldn't exactly be happy-go-lucky either."

"Touche."

Drake laughed, looking over to the stables. He seemed to catch a glimpse of Shade, hiding in the shadows. "Speaking of which...Mind telling me what's up with him? Why did he snap at the Yiga like that? It was actually pretty damn scary..."

Link turned just in time to see Shade present Drake with an obscene hand gesture.

"Hmm...We saw something sickening...he acted accordingly."

"That's...ominous." Drake blinked. "C'mon, what did you see?"

"Slavery. Torture of said slaves." Link actually shivered a bit, the images still very fresh in his mind. "...I can handle it better than most, not that that's a good thing...But Shade has held a deep hatred for anything related to those topics..."

"Why?"

Link shook his head. "Even I don't know..."

Drake began to question again, but simply sighed again and shook his head. Link offered him an apple, which he gladly accepted while taking a seat across from him. Both chewed in silence, watching platoons and civilians pass by on the way to-and-from Ordon.

"Oh, by the way. Commander Darius wants you to join in to the work on the wall." Drake wiped his hands on his trousers, standing up afterwards.

Link frowned. "Uh, can I politely decline? Patching brickwork is _not_ something I enjoy doing."

"What? Oh, good goddesses no." Drake shook his head, smirking. "Darius wants you to patrol the walls and whatnot. Y'know, a soldier's work."

" _My ass._ " Link muttered, then groaned as he stood up, stretching his arms. "Fine, what's first?"

* * *

Of course, the answer was Patrol duty. For the next few days, he was saddled up with a group of rangers on horseback, traveling around the surrounding mountains and cliff sides, traveling up elevated roads to the top of the cliffs during their route.

It was horribly dull and Link often nearly found himself nodding off on Epona's back, trusting his horse to not let him fall before an ordonian could rouse him. At least the group he was with shared the sentiment, making conversation as they went along. He heard many interesting things about Ordona Kingdom, and much about Cyrus the Walker.

That Yiga, the evil Sheikah that is, now that Link had more info, had said the man was invincible. He had been seen shrugging off arrows, swords, and even cannon fire. Many thought he was unbeatable and doubted their ability to prevent him from taking the border gate. But it had all been linked to his ring that Talon had gifted him, so Link at least had a good strategy in mind.

One of the most interesting things was that Cyrus was supposedly the Ranger Headmaster, the leader of the entire group. Which made his downfall so...jarring. It did explain his supposed skill.

He continued thinking while continuing on with his patrol group. While taking a break along a downward path. Link swore he felt something vibrate underneath his boots. Looking down, he noticed that every few seconds, the gravel would jolt and rumble suddenly, before calming for a space of a few seconds, before rumbling again.

"Hey!" He barked to his group, who quickly turned and rushed over to him.

"Yes, Captain?"

Link pointed down. "Stand here."

Someone did so, their face going from curiosity to confusion, staring at their feet as the earth rumbled.

"Feel that?"

"Yeah...Vibrations." The ranger knelt and ran a hand along the ground, feeling the jolts more closely. "What's causing it?"

" ** _I know a good way to find out._** "

When they looked up, they jumped as Link's left arm glowed the color of his wraith ally, to which he ushered them away, reeling back and slamming his fist into the exact spot. A cloud of dust and rock spewing out of the sizeable hole he'd made in the dirt.

To their surprise it was hollow and led further down.

Not wasting a moment, Link drew his father's sword and hopped down into the hole, finding himself in a carved out tunnel, and facing down some poor schmucks who had the misfortune to be underneath him when he'd made the entrance, staining the dug-out rock crimson, not to mention the smell...

"They're digging tunnels..." He announced as he climbed out, waving his hand quickly. "Get to Darius and Drake, tell them to sweep the perimeter, there may be more."

Sure enough, with some searching, they found several tunnels being burrowed around and atop the cliffs, and even under the ground.

And so, Link slammed a scribbled chart of said tunnels on the Commander Darius' desk.

The grey-eyed man stared at the paper in confusion, tugging on his head bandanna a bit as he looked up at the admonishing Hero. "What is this, Sir Link?"

"Oh nothing, just some fucking _tunnels_ being dug around the gate. Under us, around us, _even_ some on top of the damn cliffs!" Link pointed in directions for emphasis. "Why the _hell_ did nobody notice these? I could feel the vibrations through my boots!"

Darius frowned, eyes flicking away uneasily. "It...must have escaped our notice, is all. I commend you for detecting them however, the enemy could've overrun us from the rear if you hadn't."

The commander's tone was uncharacteristically shaky for someone who outta be grateful. Link narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, noticing quite the large stack of papers that obviously were reports. He huffed and turned, walking out to find Drake for another assignment.

Which, just so happened to be scout duty atop the border gate itself.

There was a dozen archer towers with space for three archers each. Along the top itself were what appeared to be naval cannons, but refitted for land warfare. There was about three dozen men up there during the day, and about two dozen at night, so conversation was abundant when nothing of notice was going on the opposite side.

During the weeks that passed, Link often just hung around in the archer towers, using his old hawkeye mask to observe the opposing army that hung out on the other side of the border wall. A good few thousand men, just enough to oppose the Ordonians stationed at the border. Marsh's forces remained cozy within their camps, while the S'gaoilead threw whatever they had at the wall. Men, women, and even children; shot down within seconds of charging the main gate. Those who survived the initial barraged were engaged by ground soldiers, who often completely slaughtered their lesser numbers. On few occasions though, they would have the superior numbers and manage to badly wound or even kill one of the Ordonians by swarming them.

As much as he hated to admit it, Link found it to be an interesting strategy. Waste the local militia in doing your dirty work, and when that fails or succeeds, you either finish the job, or take all the credit.

Though it still was fucking stupid.

Link enjoyed using his bow and taking pot shots at the back ranks, often nailing the relaxing and carefree Marshmen with an arrow to the gut, knee, or shoulder. He didn't go for killing shots, but ones that made his presence well and known. The main Marsh force wore heavy suits of silver armor, which clanked very loudly as they marched. The Ordonians promptly coined them as " _Clankers_ ", though it was noted to be very annoying since it was so loud.

Atop the east cliff, there was a wooden platform on the edge that served as a scout's post that had a large range of vision than the archer towers. Link one day decided to hop up to it and scout out what he could. The first thing he noticed was some patches of grass growing on the edge, upon closer inspection he noticed it was hawk grass from way back in his time.

Almost ecstatic with nostalgia, he picked a piece of it and played the heavenly tune. A screech of a hawk soon met his ears, one that had been circling around the border-gate flying down and landing on his gauntlet.

So, he spent a few hours sending it to harass the Marsh Forces too.

After having his fun, Link new view allowed him to notice that, to the west between the so-called " _Tone Cliffs_ ", the mountains where the Ordonians got the gems for the ear-rings that everyone seemed to wear, and across the plains where the majority of the Marshmen and S'gaoilead forces dwelt, there was always a constant stream of skirmishes from a large pass there. Smoke rose and screams resounded constantly from there, corpses blurred by distance always lying in the charred and bloody grass.

The sounds of battle and bloodshed piqued his interest, so upon further inspection and some questions to Drake, Link found that it was the Bulbins who were the cause of it. The, now _massive_ , tribe of former monsters of darkness were making sure to keep the enemy busy while Ordon mustered it's forces to break Marsh's ranks.

Link smirked as he felt that respect they'd earned from him so long ago rise up.

One night, while no-so-discreetly having a smoke break with a Battlemage named Jake-

 _Long_ story

-Link and his new friend noticed a black figure scrambling up from over the wall, sticking rather audaciously to the shadows to avoid detected from the other guards.

Eyebrow raised in confusion, Link called out to the figure, who yelped in surprise and made to leap over to the Ordonian side. Link acted quickly and, with some light provided by a fire spell courtesy of Jake, drew his bow and managed to get a shot off just as the figure jumped. The arrow flew true and struck them in the throat, their body going limp as they fell off the ledge, landing with a loud smack against the hard ground below.

Link whistled for his fellows on patrol, rushing down to ground level to find the corpse, which was already surrounded by Ordonians who were inspecting it.

The man was of Marsh descent, short pointed ears hidden behind a helmet of Ordonian making. As a matter of fact, his whole armor was that of an standard Ordonian soldier, red tunic and all. In his pouch was an assortment of materials; Powders in bags and liquids in bottles.

"Explosives." Link showed the pouch and it's contents to Drake and Darius. "I'd have to wager that he was gonna hide among our ranks, then blow up either the gate or the wall itself. Probably at a weak point."

"How'd you guess that?" Darius inquired sarcastically, having been dragged out of bed for the information.

"It's what I would've done." The half-wraith replied, meeting the commander's antagonizing gaze calmly.

"Good job, Master Link." Drake nodded quietly, waving his hand. "Hunter!"

The Scout turned Squire entered the room, seeming to have risen from bed very recently, hair in disarray and with bags under his eyes.

"Yessir?" He bowed, groggy.

"Take these to the Gunnery, have the Surveyors sort them into our stock."

Hunter nodded and swiftly took the pack to carry out the order. Drake then turned to Link again.

"Thank you, Link. We are lucky you're so quick on the draw."

The Hero frowned, feeling as if too much praise was being reaped upon him. He put his hand on his hip. "You outta keep an eye on our ranks, it was just one man tonight..." His eyes narrowed. "What's to say that any have gotten over beforehand?"

"Are you doubting our scouts, Captain?" Darius challenged, sounding offended.

"Maybe I am." Link said lowly, dropping his arms to his side and meeting Darius' glare with one of his own.

The commander seemed ready to flip his shit, but luckily not before Drake could defuse the situation quickly by sending Link off to the barracks.

* * *

While a captain, he wasn't afforded his own quarters since there was already four others, Drake included, stationed at the border as well. As he walked towards the barracks for rest, with nary a soul in the hallway with him, he began to mutter.

"That Darius guy doesn't have to be such a prick all the time."

Shade appeared, walking beside him. " ** _You haven't been exactly playing to his song, have you?_** "

"Well, his instrument _needs_ to be tuned then." Link frowned, interested that the specter seemed ready to speak again. "I just uncovered two plots against the border gate, yet he acts like anyone could've done it."

" ** _Anyone c_ ould _have done it._** " Shade pointed out.

"My point _exactly_." The hero noticed his ancestor's puzzled expression. "Think about it, why has nobody noticed the tremors under our feet? Or a man rather conspicuously climbing over the wall? Anyone _could_ have noticed, yet nobody has?"

" ** _I see..._** " The wraith seemed to think. " ** _So you suspect, what, simple incompetence?_** "

"No, the Ordonians are far too skilled for that. As a matter of fact, I think they _have_ noticed." He frowned, looking back. "...But what reports they've sent in, things they've seen or noticed, it's being ignored."

" ** _Ah...And who else to ignore such reports than?_** "

Link's eyes narrowed, remembering the large stack of papers on a certain someone's desk.

" ** _Darius._** "

* * *

After a few more days of patrol atop the wall, Link went to Drake for another assignment.

"To mix it up", he said.

So, he got stuck with Guard duty _again_ , though this time he was to guard the main gate itself. He was to watch for travelers and merchants coming to pass through the border gate, and to apprehend any suspicious characters if they threatened the safety of the army and/or the gate.

"I feel _strangely_ under-tasked..." The Half-wraith muttered, leaning casually on the stone wall next to the gate. "...And that Darius is starting to get annoyed with my snooping."

" _ **If I had to deal with your wise ass, I'd be a tad disgruntled a well.**_ " Shade said sardonically. " _ **Never mind the fact that you disrespect his command, you still act as if he'll relinquish control of an army to you.**_ "

"Well, it'd be a bit appreciated to be granted such an honor." Link huffed, crossing his arms. "We've been here only a few days and I've already foiled two of Marsh's plans-"

" ** _First off, we've been here two months._** "

Link nearly face-faulted. " **WHAT!?** "

" ** _Um...Yeah, how have you_ not _noticed?_** "

"I've _been_ busy doing shit! Why didn't _you_ tell me that much time had passed!?"

" ** _Because I am not your personal alarm clock._** " Shade had unbound and materialized in front of him, both heroes in each other's faces as they bickered. " _ **You should know better and be mindful of your surroundings!**_ "

"What kind of mentor are you then? Not supporting his pupil and keeping him focused!?"

" ** _Please, you are hardly my pupil anymore._** " The spirit scoffed. " ** _I see you as my equal, in all fields._** "

"You're certainly on my level when it comes to being a _jackass_!"

A laugh from the side made them both stop and turn their heads, surprised to see a whole contingent of people, with a soldier at the front, watching them in amusement. They all wore red tunics with long sleeves and black trousers, or as Link had attested, copies of what he wore under the Magic Armor. Some had helmets, other's hoods, and or nothing on their head.

"Oh don't mind us, please continue." Said the leader, smirking. "It really tells what we're going to experience here. It's not everyday that you see an ancient hero and a wraith bicker like an old married couple."

" ** _I take offense to that._** " Shade said.

"Oh, just fade away." Link rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his belt as the wraith did just that. "Welcome to ' _The Wall_ ', our little fortress in the middle of nowhere. It's tall, wide, and boring as shit. You coming from Ordon?"

"Yup! Quartermaster Thomison, at your service." He saluted. "You must be Captain Link, the Demon-Wraith as they say."

"If the walking, talking lightshow a second ago was any indication, then yes, I am." He nodded curtly. "Just refrain from calling us that."

"Of course; And these fine men and women-" Thomison waved to the organized rows behind him. "Are the recruits."

" _Recruits_?" Link repeated, puzzled, then nodded. "Ah, for mentorship, I assume?"

" _Yessir_! With the war going on, not many Knights are available back in Ordon for proper teaching, most being stationed here or elsewhere for battle." He folded his hands. "So, we bring the recruits here for them to get picked to become squires to their knight."

"I see." Link nodded slowly, reminiscing. "Hyrule didn't have any Knights back in my era, I was the first in centuries. I wish all of you luck in the selection to squirehood, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask-"

"So you really _are_ ten-thousand years old!?" Someone quickly asked from the back of the ranks.

" _Fifteen_ -thousand!" Link corrected, snapping his fingers and pointing to the recruit, then jabbing his thumb backwards. "Now head on inside, my friends."

With another salute, courtesy of Thomison, the small platoon shuffled past and into the gate, heading off towards the barracks to get acquainted with their new home.

Except for one.

Of course, Link didn't notice for a bit, until Shade loudly cleared his throat.

"Okay, _how_ are you _even_ able to do that-" He began as he turned and jumped in surprise. " _Gah_! _Sweet Farore_ , where did _you_ come from!?"

The recruit, a young girl of about thirteen with honey colored hair and eyes, the former of which tied into a short ponytail on the side by a blue bow, but even that didn't stop it from flowing down to her shoulders. Her red tunic had a thigh-length skirt with chainmail underneath, along with a sword and shield strapped to her back.

" _Wow, the windows match the drapes._ " Link thought upon noticing her appearance.

She blinked in response to his earlier question. "Just...been...standing here, sir."

"Be a bit more modest, little-bit." He smirked, waving a hand. "That formal shit drives me crazy. Did you have a question? You'd better hurry though, not many recruits become squires on the first outing."

"Erm...Yeah, well..." She scratched the back of her head, seeming to bite her tongue out of nervousness. "I...uh, was wondering...Since you are technically a Knight...if you were...taking on Squires, sir?"

"Oh?" Link narrowed his eyes, scratching his head. "Well...That depends really on the recruit...I mean, I'm not _disinclined_ to the idea, but to randomly take one on would be...I don't know... _Odd_ , if you will?"

"O-Oh?" She kicked her feet a bit, staring downwards.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...was wondering, if you would...Um..." She steeled herself, taking a few deep breaths. "Ifyouwouldtakemeasyoursquireprettyplease?"

She forced the words out quickly that Link hardly caught them, both confusing and impressing the hero and the wraith within. Link soon found himself smiling at her, shaking his head slightly.

" ** _...Dear Nayru, she is adorable._** " Shade chuckled in amusement at her motor mouth.

" _No kidding..._ " Link thought, rolling his eyes at his ancestor. " _Well...Like I said, I'm not unwilling...but I'm not sure if I can take on such a responsibility. I don't think we have the time-_ "

" _ **Time? I just said we've already been here for two months.**_ "

" _I know that! But..._ " The Hero paused in realization. " _Wait, how long do we have here anyway?_ "

" ** _How would I know that? Would you like me to ask Isu?_** " The specter snarked. " ** _Although, we both know what he'll say._** "

" _Yeah yeah, whatever._ " He sighed, shaking his head lightly. " _I just don't think-_ "

" ** _C'mon, Link..._** " Shade reappeared this time to speak properly, surprising them both. " ** _Surely you can handle just one squire? Or has your skill diminished with leadership? Oh, who am I kidding, I might just have to train her while you...do whatever it is you do..._** "

" _Fuck you!_ I've trained two squires and you know it!" Link snapped at the specter, jabbing a finger into his ethereal chest. "Hell, Wild was one of them and he _Founded_ this damned kingdom! I can train a squire better than anyone, especially you!"

The wraith seemed satisfied with that little outburst, turning to the recruit with a smug grin on his skeletal face.

" ** _Pay attention. That's how you get a_ yes _out of him._** "

The girl giggled at that entire, if abrupt exchange. "So, does this mean I have two Masters?"

" ** _In a way._** " Shade nodded slightly, turning to Link, who's face had gone pale in realization. His palm quickly met his face in an expression of sheer exasperation of his ancestor's trick.

"Shade...I _fucking_ hate you."

" ** _Hehe, you are so easy to toy with._** "

"Why do I do the things I do?" Link's voice was muffled through his hand.

" ** _I haven't a clue, you are the one who fought a giant plant, y'know._** " Shade crossed his arms.

"And you're the one who fought a damned painting..."

" ** _I..._** " Shade began to say something, only to fall short and nod his head instead. " ** _Touche._** "

The divine wraith vanished again, leaving Link to stare down at his new squire. He suddenly noticed her stature, being only up to his chest in height.

"So, be honest with me. Did Drake set you up? Or was it Darius?"

The girl began to deny the claim, but paused and eventually nodded to the side. "Drake, he's my cousin."

"Really? Pfft, sneaky bastard..." Link muttered, looking to the side before sighing. "Probably sent you to help me _adjust_ better or something...Well...I guess I haven't anything better to occupy my time with. What's your name, little-bit?"

"Everyone calls me A or Aya." She replied, eyes steady as the nervousness from earlier seemed to vanish. She instead swung her arms idly. "It's not because of my name or anything, it's just what I prefer."

"Alright, _A_..." Link paused, then shook his head. "Yeah, I'm just gonna keep calling you little-bit."

She frowned, stomping her foot. "Just because I'm a bit short doesn't mean I'm incapable!"

"Notice that I _didn't_ say that. I just like it, it fits." Link smirked. "Even then, I'm your Knight so I get to call you whatever I want to."

Aya huffed and crossed her arms, looking in the opposite direction. Link chuckled again. She reminded him of Ilia.

"Either way, My shift here is over, let's see what kind of skill you have with that blade." He glanced at the sword on her back, noticing it's rather familiar hilt. "...C'mon, let's see where I need to coach you at."

* * *

The training grounds was a small squared section on the Ordon side of the border-gate. It was a simple space for sparring and practice during downtime, which was almost never given due to the rather tense situation. This allowed Link and his new squire some privacy for a quick sparring session to see where the latter stood in terms of combat.

"So who was the Twilight Princess?" Aya walked briskly behind Link, looking up slightly to his face.

"A good friend." Link answered cryptically then, after a second, elaborated. "Her name was Midna, she accompanied me on my journey, along with Shade that is. And while that sounds neat, having those two nagging me wasn't any fun."

"So those old books were right?"

Link looked at her, confused. "Books?"

"Of course, there are many historical records of you. After you showed up in town a few months ago, there was quite a number of people who wanted to meet you." She smiled a bit. "You _really_ missed a party, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all, I'm far more casual then other Knights, who've got sticks up their asses." Link opened the small gated area, letting her then himself enter before closing it behind him. "Besides, I dislike being hounded about being a hero."

"Really?"

Link shrugged. "Meh, I have a tight lid on it and typically try not to let it get to me if someone acts all formal in my presence simply because I save people for a living." He seemed to think, then shook his head. "It's just annoying."

"...I see." Aya looked off to the side, then back again with her head slightly tilted. "Is it true that you loved her? Midna?"

Link snorted instantly as soon as she'd spoken the words, trying in vain not to absolutely die with laughter. The mere concept of what her words implied was enough to send him into fits of giggles. Even Shade, who had decided to remain quiet and simply observe through Link, struggled not to crack up.

"Ha...ha... _woo_..." He wheezed, holding his chest. "Oh my Hylia, that was the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"...uh?" Aya frowned, without a doubt confused beyond belief.

"Well, from a certain point of view. Yeah, I _did_ love her..." He turned halfway to look at her, raising his finger. "As a _sister_. As in, she annoyed the living hell out of me frequently, but that's besides the point."

"So...No romance?"

"No. Romance." Link replied with blunt emphasis, a wry grin on his face as he drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "Alright, let's see what you've got."

Aya stood still, blinking. "Now?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now! _Whoa-_!?"

He'd raised his blade up quickly, sparks almost blinding him as a broadsword slammed down onto the Master Sword's side, a horrendous scraping sound meeting his ears as they clashed. Aya had drawn both her blade and shield in an instant, and brought the former down onto him like a boulder too. His reflexes saved him from a nasty wound down his chest though, so _that_ was a plus.

"That good for ya, Master Link?" She grinned a little.

"Tsk, Tsk. Don't get cocky on me." Link easily forced the blade back, overpowering and knocking Aya off balance as he swiftly swept her legs out from under her.

"Oof!" She landed in the dirt, shaking her head and looking up. "What the...?"

"Just because you have a quick draw, does not mean you're gonna win a fight." Link smirked down at her, unconsciously twirling the Master Sword in his hand. He beckoned with his shield arm. "C'mon, get up."

Aya scrambled to her feet, holding her sword with both hands, even when she had her other arm looped through her shield's straps. Though, Link did note that she was left-handed, which made this interesting. She seemed to notice, quickly switching her hands as she steadied herself.

"Don't worry, I used to be left-handed too." He said. "I learned to be ambidextrous though, seems like you have too."

"Yeah...I used to get teased about it- _ack_!"

 _CLANG!_

Link brought down the sword in an easily-read stroke, allowing her to parry without trouble, but still catch her off guard in a small act of payback.

"No judging here, little-bit." He disengaged and stepped back, spreading out into his sword/shield stance, beginning to bounce on his heels and twirling his sword often. "Now, once more. Bring it on."

Aya nodded, baffled, but unfettered as she brushed some loose strands of her hair to the side of her face. She stabbed forward, quick but light enough not to injure. Link dodged gracefully, practically dancing away from it, making her go in for a faster strike. This missed too, as did the rest of her strikes, the hero constantly bouncing on his feet as he sidestepped her swipes with ease.

As she missed again, she noticed that he had a look plastered across his face, a look of pure confidence in himself. The faint red glow in his left eye surprisingly dim, indicating that he didn't need a specter or wraith for this display. He ducked forwards to dodge once more; this made her smile as she swung at his exposed back, letting out a shocked gasp when he leaned down forwards sharply, her blade narrowly missing the green cloth of his tunic as his head snapped towards her over his shoulder, a deathly serious look in his eye, which flashed red once.

With a restrained grunt, he pivoted toward her and, with inhuman speed, swung upwards towards her. The sharp edge of his blade stopping just short of the side of her face, the whistle and pressure of air leftover from the swing gliding past her face, leaving her frozen like a stone statue. Her breaths came sharply, still in shock at what just occurred. The serious look in Link's young face softening quickly as he eased back.

"Attacking the back _is_ a good strategy mind you, but keep note that not all are open to that kind of cheap shot." He explained as he withdrew his sword. "You're definitely fast on the draw though, so I want you to channel that into keeping on your toes, rather than trying the best of both worlds."

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked, shaking herself out of her daze.

"Right, my mistake." He laughed, scratching his head. "I haven't taught anyone in about fifteen millennia, so forgive my rustiness. Alright, picture this...Swordplay is often divided into three categories: _Agile, Strong, and Skill_ , if you will. All three are self-explanatory really, and the weaknesses should be very simple too. Think of it as rock-paper-scissors, yeah? Agile beats Strong, Strong Beats Skill, and Skill beats Agile. As for the categories themselves, Agile fighters typically focus on being light on their feet, dodging strikes and attacks, using their agility and acrobatics to tire their opponent, before going in for the kill."

"Right, and Strong is...the opposite, right?"

Link nodded, guard dropped as he seemed to think. "Strong fighters are pure tanks when it comes to combat, using their strength and endurance to deliver slow, but fatal strikes and endure any kind of damage you could inflict on them. But they are weak to agile fighters. And then you have-"

 _CLANG_!

Link raised the Master Sword, effortlessly blocking Aya's attempt at a surprise attack. His head slowly turning to her, one eye closed with a little smile on his face.

"Skill." He said with amusement as they disengaged. "It's something you seem to be attempting. Reliance on technique and finesse, if you will." He shrugged. "Though, it's a pain in the ass to have that work out when a Strong fighter can destroy you with a single blow."

"I see...So what type do you practice?"

"All three..." He frowned and shook his head. "Though, that's because Shade and I had mastered them first. He always leaned towards Skills and Techniques, while I started off with strong swings and heavy attacks. But thanks to our Heroic spirit, Shade's magic, and our natural reflex, our styles gradually morphed together over time thanks to our shared experiences, becoming a lightning fast, vastly skilled, and incredibly tough style."

"Shade? You mean the wraith?"

"Yeah, though don't mind him that much." He glanced off to the side. "He'll tell you some stories, but not much else."

With some more conversation passing, they eventually continued to spar together. The hour grew late and Link had made a neat little profile of Aya's skill level. While talented, for a recruit, she _desperately_ needed the practice for the long run. She relied far too much on her quick draw, putting too much strength into a single swing, causing her to tire at the get-go. He made note to teach her not to simply dodge around your opponent, thus breaking your line of sight in the process. She needed to keep them in view at all times, shuffling around instead of running to keep on the move and be less predictable.

He also asked where she'd learned how to draw her sword that quickly, it was uncannily similar to the Mortal Draw now that he thought of it, just less refined and precise. It really threw him, and Shade, for a loop when she said that Drake, of all people, taught it to her.

"Really? Could've sworn you might've been taught by your father or something..." He said wryly, walking with her through the fortress.

"No sir, my parents died when I really young. Cousin Drake took me in though, since our extended family's really big." She smiled lightly. "It was nice, but I do miss my parents now and then." She looked to notice him looking off through a window, almost wistfully."Oh, were...you an orphan too? I'm sorry if..."

"Nah, Little-bit." Link shook his head sadly. "My father died when I was nine. But my mother lived for quite a while...But I had my friends then, so it wasn't all that bad...It was home, y'know?"

"I see..."

He smiled at her. "As long as you're happy, it's going to be alright, yeah?"

Aya returned the smile, raising her fist. "Yes, sir!"

They made their way back to the barracks, though it was mostly due to exhaustion after a rather long first day. Truthfully, it had just occurred to Link that it was Aya's _first_ day. That was gonna be one hell of a story to tell future recruits when she went on to become a knight and take on her own squire...Wow, it _really_ just occurred to him that _he_ had a squire now.

She was a bit meek and quick to the draw, no pun intended.

But, to be honest, he couldn't complain...

* * *

Gods, he used to fucking love mornings. He'd immediately grab Ilia, and later on the Twins and Wild, and hop on Epona and ride full bore to Hyrule Field. The awesome feeling of the wind and the morning sun was fantastic for a country boy like him. Hell, even _Shade_ admitted to enjoying a good morning ride.

Now, he simply occupied his time doing menial tasks around the border fort. Up to, and including, pissing off Darius, walking some lone patrols, screwing with Marsh's forces with the Hawkeye, pissing off Darius, cleaning his sword, sparring in the courtyard, pissing off Darius, training with Shade, helping in the infirmary, and pissing off Darius.

Today, it was the one before the last one.

Now, he never, ever considered himself a doctor. He could quickly fix up a wound, minor or major, to keep you going. But if it was gonna be a permanent fix, he might as well find a fairy or an actual medic. Shade was the one with medical knowledge, among his infinite and expanding library. Either way, he still felt like lending a hand with moving patients and tending to manageable injuries with Shade's guidance.

What could he say? Once a hero, always a hero.

Even if it meant Ilia was rolling in her grave.

A quiet sigh escaped him as he walked over to a young man lying in a cot, he was a Hylian judging from his long, sharper ears, Link tended to him; a nasty burn on his side from a fireball and a deep cut on his shoulder from an arrow.

The ears was the key difference between Hylians and Marshmen. While both had pointed ears, they were both noticeably different. The former had the sharper, long ears of their goddess, while the latter had shorter, elf-like ears instead.

Most Hylians who were in Ordona had become stranded due to the Gale winds at Narchost, so while many simply settled in to wait it out, most had enlisted as auxiliaries in Ordona's army to speed up the process. Knowledge that the war was the reason for the Gales was common knowledge it seemed. There was the occasional Marsh defector who'd enlisted to fight against their fellows, albeit under a watchful eye in caution of spies.

" ** _Don't apply that much paste to the burn, and don't press the bandage on his shoulder too hard._** " Shade chided, kneeling next to Link as he worked, occasionally helping since he was tangible enough to hold things and help lift something. " _ **Let the wound breath, don't suffocate it.**_ "

" _I know_ , godsdammit." Link muttered quietly, trying not to disturb other patients. "I've been doing this for eighty years for Din's sake."

" ** _Sixty, mind you._** " Shade shook his head as he stood up. " ** _What kind of fool can't remember his own age?_** "

"Someone who doesn't fear the end of his days." Link retorted, standing up and wiping his hands with a cloth.

"What's up, Mr. Wraith?" Drake walked over from the other side of the room, an weary look on his face as he shook off his sleepiness. "Huh...I didn't know you guys could patch people up..."

"Well, I _can't_...But he can." Link nodded to Shade, then leveled a glare up at him. "Also, please stop calling me that. Besides...I'm more interested in why I've got a squire of my own now."

Drake smirked a tiny bit, stroking his beard, which had grown out in the past months. "Well...Aya could use the experience, and you need to adjust a bit more to _this_ time..."

"Knew it." Link said instantly.

"Heh...She's a good kid."

"Hmm...And a _little_ quick on the draw too." Link narrowed his eyes, arms folded. "Anyway...what can you tell me about Cyrus and his Men?"

Drake blinked in surprise and shrugged. "Not much more than what you've probably heard already. Marshmen can see in the dark, but he's an Ordonian so he'll trust his subordinates. He was the former Grandmaster of the Rangers, but that even that seemed to be irrelevant due to his fall to that ring of his..."

Link nodded, seeming to think.

" ** _...Have you seen any of these rings Talon has made?_** " Shade inquired.

The one-eyed Ordonian nodded to the Wraith. "The one Winter received. It was golden with a bronze jewel. But from what we know, the appearance changes based on...something within the holder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Cyrus has a green jewel on his ring. Much like the Rangers."

"And the others? While you're at it...who are the others anyway? Who _is_ Talon?"

" _Sheesh_...Let me think for a second..." Drake scratched his head. "Er...Well, you've got Cyrus...Then you got Daythef, who's like the Outlaw Queen. She was the third Mentor of the Half-Blades, the fourth one passed away recently...Then there's Talon. He's a mystery alright, with the only information we're certain of is that he's far more than what he appears to be."

"That's helpful..." Link sighed. "I remember the name Daythef...From the Yiga..."

"No, she was a Half-Blade. Not a-"

"I know. I meant in the Yiga's memories...she was there with Cyrus." Link paused, then shook his head. "There was the two of them, then Talon I assume, then a woman who I think was the Yiga Grand-Mistress."

" _The Grand-Mistress!?_ " Drake gaped. "Is she here in Ordon!?"

Link shrugged, frowning. "I'm not sure...From what I saw, they've set up shop in a cave."

"Caves? Y'mean a tunnel system?" Drake asked quickly.

"I don't know, yes? I kinda remember seeing tracks and lanterns...But don't hold me to that."

"I see..." He hummed, looking downward with his eye closed in thought. "There are tunnel systems and canyons, old mines even that bypass the Hyrule Border, allowing people to pass over underneath the Gale winds. Though...we thought they might have collapsed."

"Would certainly explain how they got over." Link remarked, then sighing. "I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. After Little-Bit's training today, I'm heading out to take down Cyrus."

"You're gonna _what_!?"

"Master Link?" Came a voice from across the room, as quiet as a mouse, yet oddly recognizable.

"Oh, little-bit!" Link greeted, turning to see the young squire peeking in from the hall. She seemed quite confused as to why her teacher was spending his time in the infirmary. "C'mon in, we need an extra pair of hands. Set your weapons down at the door please, you'll need the dexterity."

Aya nodded, entering the room fully before closing the door behind her. She slipped off her sword and shield, setting them down beside Link's Hylian Shield and the Master Sword, which were propped against the wall beside the door. She then pulled the band out of her mini-ponytail, using it to fully tie her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Morning Cousin Drake." She said to the Ordonian Quartermaster, who was as stiff as a board.

He shook his head quickly. "Good Morning, Aya...I was just leaving. I'll see you three later."

Drake made himself scarce quickly, obviously bewildered beyond belief. Link didn't blame him, but he couldn't help but grin at Aya's confused expression.

"Alright, grab that water jug and the bowls." Link pointed to the items on a nearby table, then pointing upward and circling his finger. "Hurry up, many of these guys need water constantly."

They went around quietly and efficiently, patching up fresh injuries and giving out water. The medical staff and mages were mostly silent, but always gave thanks when they helped. The presence of Shade was jarring at first, and came to shock many a patient who awoke to his ghostly visage standing over them. One poor schmuck though he was death itself coming for him.

But they eventually eased to his presence, even welcoming it thanks to his intense knowledge.

"How do you know this much?" Aya had asked at one point.

" ** _Experience..._** " He answered cryptically, looking away.

" _Annnd_ that's as much as you're gonna get outta him." Link said, tending to an Ordonian with a missing arm. "Sheesh, man. Gimme five, yeah?"

Aya watched in surprise as her teacher joked so lightly, bringing chuckles to the one-armed soldier. This actually distracted him from the pain of Link applying the herbal paste to the wound. She turned again to Shade, who was shaking his head lightly at Link's joke.

"Master Wraith..." She began.

" ** _Master Wraith? That's a first, but call me what you please, I suppose._** "

"Er...Why does Master Link act so...childish?"

Shade looked upwards slightly. " ** _...A rather open-ended question, don't you think?_** "

"I mean...You both are fifteen millennia old...yet he acts like a kid. I don't mean any offense...But even _you_ act quite foolhardy sometimes."

" ** _Oh..._** " Shade waved a hand. " ** _Link has always been that way. He can be quite aloof at times, but the man simply has no concept that growing old means you become wiser. He doesn't even remember the age he was when he died._** "

Aya perked up. "D-Died?"

" _ **Yes, while we are indeed several millennia old, that much is true, he was only alive for sixty years of it.**_ " He shrugged. " ** _I, on the other hand, am over two-hundred and eighty years old._** "

Aya blinked in surprise. "So...you were resurrected?"

"It seems that way..." Link butted in, patting the wounded Ordonian he was tending to on the shoulder before standing up to join them. "I didn't get enough time to ask before we were ushered over here to help you guys out."

"You were ushered? By who?"

"I..." Link froze, looking to Shade, who shook his head wearily. The Hero instead sighed. "I'd...rather not say."

 _THOOM!_

Everyone in the infirmary lurched as the entire fortress seemed to shake. Herbs shivered in their pots, patients lurched on their cots, and tools fell from the tables as the walls shuddered from an impact, definitely on the Marsh-occupied side.

"Shade!" Link snapped quickly, the Wraith nodding as he rushed to his descendant, binding to him as he collected his weapons.

"What's happening?" Aya asked in a fright, gasping as another jolt shook the floor.

"I _knew_ they were building fucking catapults!" Link cursed rapidly, grabbing Aya's gear and tossing it to her. "C'mon, little-bit! Time to be goddessdamn heroes!"

They rushed to the top of the fortress wall, joining up with an entire legion of archers who were raining hell fire on the Marsh forces. Link leaned on the stone railing, looking over the expansive field that their enemies occupied. It seemed the main Marsh forces had gotten restless, bringing up catapults to bear down on the border wall out of range of the archers. Not only that, but an unknown force of assailants had emerged from the east, launching a surprise attack on Marsh that threw them off long enough for them to make their way along the mountain walls to the Border-Fortress.

They looked oddly familiar...

"Darknuts!" An Archer called, lining up his shot. "Clear the way!"

The once-evil force of warriors seemed to not have changed much in the past millennia, still fighting with great skill and valor as their meager force sliced through to Link's position. The Hero himself nodded slightly at their combat prowess, smirking as he drew his own bow and took aim. Aya was given a bow by an archer, but was obvious uncomfortable with it.

"I'm sorry, Master. I was never a good shot with a bow..!"

"Aim, Breath, Release!" Link instructed quickly, scoring a headshot right off the bat. "All there is to it!"

As the Darknuts drew closer, beginning to gather at the base of the fortress with the Ordonian fortress, a certain change occurred within the enemy lines. Archers lined up, standing beside Catapults that were ready to fire. Link's eyes opened slightly in surprise, watching as a hail of arrows flew towards them, accompanied by flaming boulders that smashed into the wall and Ordonian ranks below, those who survived the impacts being pin-cushioned by the arrow storm.

As Link stared down in shock, there was a split moment that Shade took over his body, left hand rising up to catch an arrow mere inches from his face. This quick reflex snapped him out of it, flipping the arrow around as he nocked it, returning it to sender. The Cannons around him thundered as they were shot off, completely demolishing the Marsh Ranks around the Catapults, the siege weapons themselves being reduced to splinters.

"We got them!" Aya exclaimed, leaning forward on the stone rail.

Link leaned forward, a brief silence atop the wall as everyone observed the Marshmen blowing a loud whistle, their back ranks parting to reveal about a dozen more Catapults.

"Oh no, they have _way_ more." Link deadpanned.

" **Clankers**!"

Someone had yelled from below, from the Ordonian ranks at the bottom of the wall, guarding the main gate. Sure enough, the shiny silver armored army of Marsh were beginning to make a charge, reinforcing the remaining S'gaoilead soldiers as they marched through mage-fire, arrow storms, and artillery to reach the gate below. Link lowered his bow and tapped his knuckle on the stone rail, turning to look at the Gunners manning the cannons atop the wall. Darius and Drake had shown up it seemed, the former arguing with the head gunner. All the while, the enemy forces got closer.

"Darius! Make a fucking decision already!" Link yelled over to him.

"Stay out of this!" The Commander hissed. "These are my men, Hero! Not yours!"

"Commander, the Captain has a point-" Said the head-gunner.

"Don't you dare backtalk me!" Darius stomped his right foot. " _Hold. Your. Fire!_ "

Link's face deepened into a scowl, visibly disgusted with the sheer crassness of the Commander. He turned to Aya, who seemed very confused at the situation. "Prick." He explained with a casual mutter, nodding back to Darius. "C'mon, we're heading down there."

"You can't seriously be going?" Drake admonished, staring almost bug-eyed. "Cyrus was the Head-Ranger! He's-"

 **BOOM _!_**

A flaming boulder smashed into their general area. Debris and fragments of burning stone flew, the force sweeping many off their feet. A few soldiers were crushed underneath it, dying instantly while Link, Darius, Aya, and Drake were tossed about. Link managed to catch himself before he was thrown over the wall, reaching out to catch Aya who flew in the same direction. The young girl gasped as gravity pulled her down, nearly making them lose their grip.

Ever determined, Link huffed and pulled with all his might, lifting her back up safely before lifting himself up. Another Ordonian saw them and rushed to their aid, pulling Aya up first before reaching down to help him too.

The return-fire was rushed it seemed, as the Ordonians went about trying to help the wounded. Drake was burnt and shaken, right arm dripping crimson and hanging limp. Darius was far worse however, left arm completely crushed, his clothing and skin burned, his own blood staining the stones beneath them. He screamed and cursed in agony as some Medics called for a stretcher.

" _You have a cruel sense of Karma, Hylia._ " Link said quietly, shaking his head at the scene before him.

Drake blinked and looked around in astonishment, along with Aya falling to her knees at the carnage around them. Link then turned to the Commander, sapphire eyes icy cold daggers boring into the wounded man's soul. "Be grateful the gods have spared you. You, who ignored reports of sabotage. You, who refuses to continue using artillery despite it possibly saving countless men." He pointed to the battlefield below, where the corpses of both Ordona and Marsh's armies lay, bloody, broken, and arrow-ridden. Then, he motioned to the dead men around them proper. "Face it, Commander! You've choked...and Men died because of that."

Darius flinched in surprise, mouth hanging open in surprise at being so blatantly called out.

"You honestly think I never noticed...under that bandanna you wear?" Link leveled his gaze down. "The pointed, yet short ears of a Marshman?"

The Commander froze once more, completely stiff at that. It was a pitiful sight, watching the pride of a man's country become his own bane. Darius was far from dangerous, but simply an obstacle. He would never attack his own country, so all he could do was stall...Ignore opportunities that could turn the tide of battle to Ordona's favor. That proved to be his downfall, since his own country could care less for his safety.

"I never meant..." The Commander slumped, passed out from his wounds.

Link couldn't give any pity as he watched him be carried away.

" **Commander!** "

The voice rang out so loud, it even dwarfed the sounds of battle so jarringly that everyone simply ceased what they were doing. The Catapults had ceased fire, as had archers on both sides. All eyes looked to the Marsh charge, which had stopped just a few dozen feet from the Defenses. The Ordonians looked to one another in confusion, watching with a brevity of silence as the main lines began to separate, a man emerging from within the ranks and stepping in front of the Marshmen.

He held a very smug look on his face, a perpetual and easy grin hanging loosely on his jaw. His eyes glowed amber as he held his hands behind his back in a formal manner, but with a slouched posture. His hair was shoulder-length, gray but young, a cracked yellow-orb earring hiding within the messy strands.

" _Cyrus the Walker_..." Drake muttered, tightening his grip on his unsheathed sword. "What in three aspects does he want?"

Cyrus held quite the aloof look on his face as his glowing eyes darted around, sizing up many a soldier as he passed a silent judgement. It was brief, and ended with a shake of his head. "I see many fresh faces, recruits I presume?"

"Go to hell, Cyrus!" Drake shouted down at him, eyes steady.

"It's almost _Sad,_ that you would bring these poor, young men and women into the fray..." The so-called Walker chuckled, beginning to pace oh-so-eerily as he continued to shake his head. "Promising them such glory in squire-ship, only to throw their lives away...without a second glance." He smiled. "Just...sad."

"Cyrus! We don't want any!"

Link had stepped forward to the stone rail, yelling down to him at the top of his lungs. The Ordonian-defector seemed confused for once, pausing in his stride as he stared up at the green-clad man, eyes narrowed.

"Er...Any...of what exactly?"

"Whatever _bullshit_ you're peddling!" Link snapped. "Either you've come here to make an ultimatum, or you're gonna surrender, so either cut the BS and get on with it, or fuck off and leave us be!"

Cyrus seemed surprised at being so casually called out. "Huh...You're the first to have the courage to out me like that. Most don't speak to me in such a way without a little fear..." He inclined his head. "Why, even _Darius_ is shaking the last time I showed up...though that should be expected."

Link glanced slightly to the side, seeing Darius being quickly carried away from the ensuing battle.

"It makes sense...I'm the Hero Chosen by the Gods."

There was a pause where everyone quickly looked to him, their half-attention cranked up to max once they realized that it was the Hero of Twilight smack talking the enemy. If Aya was to be believed, these men were starting to hold him with reverence. Like he was some sort of divine being come to rain down retribution on their enemies.

"Oh...?" Cyrus' smile seemed to deepen into uncanny territory. "You must be...the _Half-Wraith_."

Link narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Aya noticeably flinched beside him, as did many soldiers. "What of it?"

"You are _just_ the man I was looking for! Your reputation...precedes you immensely." He chuckled. "It's big news when a Hero of an ancient era appears one day...Y'know, Yiga are such a pain to control...But they have their uses. It's a shame the ones I sent after you failed...It means _We'll_ have to get our hands dirty."

He waved his right hand up for emphasis, allowing Link to view this so called _Ring_ that empowered him. Golden with a bronze jewel...No, it was indeed an emerald, just like Drake mentioned. The green glow was obvious even from his vantage point, he wondered if it meant anything special.

"Now...I have a... _proposition_ for you." Cyrus smiled, folding his hands in a mocking way. "Y'see, we are all a _bit_ pissed about getting jumped by the Darknuts...So, we're gonna give you a choice. Either send yourself out here to face me...or, my fellows and I slaughter them and all _your_ fellows down here. How's that, eh?"

"Fucking boring." Link said half-seriously. "Can't you be more ambitious as a villain? What happened to kidnapping princesses or turning light to darkness or some other poetic shit...wait, scratch that, please don't do that."

Cyrus shrugged, confused. "Disregarding whatever it is you're droning on about, I leave the choice to you."

With that, he began to pace again, waiting for an answer. Both armies shuffled quietly, taken aback by the banter, readily preparing for whatever happened next it seemed. A brief panic seemed to set in, the Ordonians looking about in confusion, muttering to themselves. Link turned to Aya and Drake, the young squire seemed horribly confused, looking around at the blood and dead men, then to him in a pleading way.

Drake was just glaring down the wall at Cyrus, shaking his head in anger before he turned to Link. He nodded to the side, to the expectant, confused army waiting for any command, be it from Link or him.

This was it.

Turning to look at all the Archers, all the Rangers, Battlemages, Brokenblades...The soldiers of Ordona. He looked to them and they returned it with rapt attention and eagerness for his answer. It was readily apparent across their faces, smirks and frowns abundant expressions ready to give. Stepping around Darius, Link stood atop a big piece of stone that had become dislodged during the initial exchange of artillery.

"...Many of you probably know who I am. But, most of you haven't a clue." He said as loud as he could, so they all could hear. "And I do _not_ blame you. But I will tell you, because secrets should not be kept from your comrades in arms...So lend me your ears my fellows and friends!"

All attention drawn, he allowed Shade to take over, his upper-left half of his face and torso becoming ethereal, copying the image of the Divine Wraith in his stead. This was a shock to many of the newer soldiers, but to those who'd heard of or met him, it only drew in their attention more.

" ** _My name is Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods and the Hero of Twilight._** " He looked about with a steady glowing red eye. " ** _You may know me as the Demon-Wraith, or the Half-Wraith. And as you can see, both are true. But I do not intend to steal souls, or dominate and conquer the lands...I intend to aid you. To aid Ordona in it's desperate struggle for survival against Marsh, and do what no one else will. I plan on killing Cyrus...Then we shall march, together, through Seregost and Ashland, Kalenvar and Marsh, and we will bring this war to Talon himself!_** " There was a sullen silence as the speech sunk in with the men, Link noticeable eased. " ** _...If there is a man or woman, who wishes to depart and return home. To return to their families and not risk their lives...Do so now. There will be no judgement, just understanding._** "

Rather than stepping away.

All soldiers present, be they on the wall with him, atop the towers, or below on the ground...

All took a step forward.

"You have our swords, Hero." Said a Ranger.

"And our Magic." Said a Battlemage.

"And our Stealth." Said a Brokenblade.

"And our Bows!" Said an Archer.

Link smiled, looking down to Aya, who smiled back.

" ** _Then I say this...Sit back...and Watch._** "

There was a brief buzz of confusion and surprise as he stepped off his platform, calmly walking through the crowded ranks and towards the stairs to ground level. Soldiers stepped out of his way, allowing him unimpeded passage. Aya and Drake did so as well, though the former showed reluctance and desperation in trying to understand what her teacher could possibly be doing.

When he reached the main gate, a simple wave of the hand was enough for them to open it. He breathed deeply as the large double-door gate opened towards him, revealing his figure to those defending on the other side. They didn't notice at first, until they realized the Marshmen were looking _past_ them.

Ordonians and Darknuts both turned to look, the latter flinching at his appearance. He was unsure why, but it was of little importance now. But with all the awe and surprise both sides were experiencing, it made him feel almost mythical. In his mind, he imagined a triumphant theme accompanying this moment.

* * *

 **[Author's Note: Quickly, go listen to the first few seconds of "Hero Chosen By the Gods" on the Twilight Princess Soundtrack. You'll get how this moment feels.]**

* * *

The lines parted to allow him passage, never breaking stride as he stepped out into the battlefield, past cooked and bleeding corpses of friend and foe. Finally, he stopped in a small little area of flat ground, looking at the opposition with a steady gaze.

 **CYRUS THE WALKER  
Ordonian Defector**

Cyrus was a young in his late twenties it seemed, wearing all black clothing and armor, with a hooded cloak around his neck. He used a double-edged broadsword to battle, along with a bow, much like a Ranger would. From this distance, Link could tell the ring he wore was affecting him negatively. Even so young, wrinkles dotted his face, giving him a rather aged appearance.

But he didn't let that fool him so easily, the way Cyrus moved, it was methodical. The ring of the sheath as he drew his sword, it was practiced. The glare in his eyes, it was focused.

This man was no amateur.

"Alright...Let's see what you have, Half-Wraith." He taunted, holding his sword downward, inviting an attack.

Link silently drew the Master Sword, the iconic ring of the sheath dwarfing that of Cyrus'. He held the sword aloft for a few moment, letting the Dawn's light bathe it in an unearthly glow. A glow that instilled awe to weaken foes, fear that routed armies, and courage in those he led into battle.

And blinding those who happened to have the light reflected back into their face.

It was quick, but Cyrus squinted once the glow met his eyes, cursing in frustration at the temporary blindness. It lasted for a second, a second was all Link needed to allow Shade to take over. In a flash of golden magic and twilight particles, he was gone from his starting spot, reappearing at Cyrus' left side, his index and middle-finger extended to the side of his head.

Time seemed to slow as the Ordonian Defector turned in surprise, watching in utter silence as a quick surge of black and red lighting shock down Link's arms and out his fingertips, meeting Cyrus in the face. The resulting shock wave and crack of thunder blasted the Ring-bearer across the field and into the side of the cliff, the lightning passing through his head and slamming into the rock, showering Cyrus' still body with dusty and small stones.

The moment was held with little brevity and hardly any surprise. Link feeling his body instinctively lurching forward, the whistle of a sword swing behind him, grazing and sparking the Hylian shield on his back. He pivoted on his heel, drawing the shield and turning to face his attacker.

To his surprise, it was an Ordonian soldier.

One who had his right-side of his face blown off and a number of arrows sticking out of his neck and torso. His eyes glowed amber though, but that only meant...And just like that, it's face reformed into that of Cyrus.

Link turned again to where Cyrus had fallen, observing as the body rose up on it's own accord and retrieved it's sword. It shambled and grasped for the cliff face to keep itself steady, slowly turning toward him again. Cyrus let out a smooth chuckle, his entire right side of his head charred black from the lightning. But the skin regained it's color, the horrid burn marks fading as they healed within seconds.

"Got another one in ya?" He grinned.

" _Immortality...right._ " Link muttered, twirling his sword. " _The raising the dead gimmick reminds me of Aniketos though..._ "

"Heh...Try not to overexert yourself when slicing my limbs..." Cyrus said coolly.

"What if I remove your head, do you grow another one?"

"Nothing too outlandish." Cyrus chuckled, holding a hand to his mouth. "It's all a matter of separation. For example, my head cannot be separated from my torso. An arm and a hand, sure, but they'll grow back in seconds."

Link's gaze flicked to Cyrus' ring hand.

There was a thought.

The Master Sword would react to the necromancy that seemed to power his regeneration. Speaking of which, the increasing number of dead men rising around him, all of whom bore the face of his opponent, was starting to cause concern. If there was too many, he wouldn't be able to maneuver that well.

Plus, one Cyrus was just enough.

"Crowd control..." He mused, looking around as the undead soldiers closed in on him from all around while Cyrus watched with a smirk.

" ** _HRAAAH!_** " All of a sudden, Link was replaced fully by the Hero's Shade apparition.

The Wraith being accompanied by golden and blue flames that rose up all around, flowing in towards him in the fiery outburst of Din's Fire. Following up, it pulsed in a large orb, expanding out with a red hue that flash-scorched the walking dead as soon as it passed over them. With a sudden burst of power, and his form returning for the time being, albeit merged with Shade's, Link began hacking away at the opposition that remained.

Cyrus' smirk vanished as the Hero of Twilight warped all around the designated arena, taking down his undead thralls with single, swift strokes. In once instance, he swept one thrall off it's feet and, while it hung out flat in the air for a split-second, he drove his wraith-powered fist through it's head, _disintegrating_ the entire body from the sheer magic force behind it.

The former Head-Ranger realized that the Hero knew it was suicide to take on all of them at once. So he began to teleport-spam to literally be everywhere at once, attacking and vanishing to whittle their numbers away and keep from being pinned down. Tactically speaking, it was an ingenious move.

But he didn't expect Link to come back after him so soon though, not without taking care of the thralls first. The Hero suddenly appeared in front of him, crossing blades twice before tackling him to the ground. He drew a snapped-in-half sword and raised it up for a fatal strike. There was glimmer of hope for the Ordonian defector, as one of the thrall rushed up behind the unsuspecting hero, sword ready to kill.

Link's eyes flicked to the side, having sensed the sneak attack already. "Shade."

" ** _On it._** " The wraith replied, emerging from Link's back with a dagger of his own, clashing with the Thrall before knocking it down too, driving his dagger into it's neck before vanishing back into Link.

This gave Cyrus some reprieve and time to struggle, throwing Link's aim off to instead plant the dagger in his shoulder instead of his head, before Cyrus threw him off quickly. They reengaged and struggled against one another, Link's wraith abilities and Cyrus' ring balancing each other out for an otherwise even battle.

Link frowned inwardly as he crossed blades again with his opponent.

"So...Are we just two immortals, doomed to be locked in battle until the end of the world?" Cyrus inquired sardonically, eyes rolling. "We'll be at this all day!"

"Unless you give up." Link snarked.

"In your dreams!"

They battled on, and on and on.

Cyrus soon resorted to heavy swings and charging attacks, mainly out of frustration. While Link began to bounce on his feet, shuffling and dodging out of the way of swings and performing feints intended to frustrate. It started to work, who Cyrus let out a frustrated yell as he lunged forward for a deep stab. Link seized the opportunity, dodging and reaching out, taking hold of his wrists in a death grip, causing his to yelp in pain and drop his sword. Cyrus seethed as Link began to wail on him, punching, kicking, and headbutting him into submission.

"Ah...Hehe..." He grinned again, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he shook his head. "I told ya...You can't kill me that way, friend."

"I wasn't trying to, _friend_."

Cyrus opened his eyes to look at Link in confusion, noticing that the Hero had drawn his broken sword, placing the edge underneath his fingers on his right hand, specifically his ring finger and pinky finger-

 _Ring_ Finger.

" _NO!_ " He screamed, but it was too late.

Link sliced upwards, right through Cyrus' fingers like a hot knife through butter. A pulse of dark magic sent the Ordonian defector to the ground in shock and agony as he stared at his mutilated hand. Link bent down and retrieved the severed ring finger, the emerald-embedded ring still stuck to it. The Hero observed the little band for a few moments, then clenched it in his fist.

He'd won.

Cyrus continued to hold his mutilated hand, the nubs of severed fingers bleeding profusely as his face paled with shock and horror. Even then, his eyes snapped up to glare at Link, and he gave a pained laugh. "That ring is bound to it's wearer." He said, teeth clenched. "I am it's master and it will only respond to me! Even if I die...it'll find someone else!"

This time however, Link grinned down at him. "You need to stop explaining these thing, y'know."

Cyrus' eyes widened. " _Wha_ -!?"

He, and all those present, watched in shock as Link held the ring up...and slid it onto his index finger. Another pulse of power coursed through him, but he let it pass. It was all up to Shade now.

"Y-You fool!" Cyrus sputtered. "You're Talon's pawn now, he crafted these rings! Whoever wears one must serve and do his bidding...You've doomed yourself!"

"I have confidence that Shade can suppress the influence." Link retorted with little worry. "I cannot have this ring o' power fall into someone else's hands, now could I?"

" _Dominion_ Ring!" Cyrus hissed, slumping. "They're called _Dominion_ _Rings_!"

"Oh hush, exposition." Link said, punctuating his request with a solid punch to the face, knocking Cyrus out cold. "You're lucky I thought of that finger-cutting trick, or else Shade might've had to pull out your soul."

With this, Link turned towards the Marsh forces, who stood and watched the whole fight. Now, with their commander defeated, they seemed ready to spill some blood in his honor...Yet, there was a certain fear to them. A fear of him.

A fear he could exploit.

"Listen well, Men and Women of Marsh!" He spat on Cyrus' body, starting to pace with Master Sword in hand. "I have upheld my end of the bargain! And your _Champion_." He paused in disgust. "Has upheld _His_!"

He sheathed his broken sword, feeling the cool grasp of his ancestor's wraith take hold. His upper-left side taking on Shade's appearance, he sat back and let the master at work. " ** _For fighting this Pitiful enemy, your leader promised 'mercy'._** " He raised his arms in a 'here I am' way. " ** _Gaze upon me now! I am the Hero bound to a Wraith! The Hero who has burnt away the Darkness! Chosen by the Gods, I am the Hero of Twilight! I am the Twilight Wraith!_** " His voice was full of savage fury, but he continued despite it. " ** _And I. Make. NO SUCH OFFER!_** "

Drawing the Master Sword, he drove it into the ground, generating a brilliant blue and gold flash of harmless magic. Of course, the enemy didn't know that. They screamed in terror and turned to run in fear of their loosing their lives and souls to the _Demon Wraith_. Shade and Link, bound as one, watched as they scattered and retreated from the province, favoring defeat than his wrath.

" ** _Run!_** " His voice echoed, increasing their fear. " _ **Run! Run to your master! And give him this Message:**_ "

Shade held his hand out, clenching his fist as he rounded it off.

" ** _I Come For Him!_** "

He lowered his arms, visage vanishing from Link's body. The Hero panted quietly, turning to look down at the unconscious man behind him. With a scoff, he waved his hand to signal for the Ordonians to retrieve him.

Then fell flat on his face, passed out.

* * *

Aya felt a panic swell in her chest, her honey-colored eyes widening as a yelp of fear escaped her. Such a slip would be against a future knight's discipline, but it couldn't be help, especially as she witnessed her master fall. All of Ordona's army had seen it, murmurs of shock and confusion resonating through their ranks as Link collapsed to the ground just as the squad he'd called for had descended to collect Cyrus.

Marsh's army had fled, allowing them some reprieve as the Ordonian girl swiveled and rushed down the stairs, muttering reassuring words to herself as she made haste.

"He's fine...He's fine...He's _fine_!" She hissed to herself in great worry.

She sprinted from the main gate, brushing past the Darknuts and higher-ranking soldiers. The girl skidded to a halt, dropping to her knees at her master's side. He lay face down in the dirt, eyes half open as he gave shallow huffs of breath to show that he was still alive. Her relief was immeasurable, though she still tried to shake him to wake him from his stupor.

" ** _It's no use..._** " The Specter, Shade, appeared suddenly, knelt opposite of her. " _ **He will be unconscious for a time, though I wouldn't count him out so quickly.**_ "

"Why did he fall unconscious in the first place, Master Wraith?"

Shade shook his head, the leaves strapped across his armor rustling quietly with the movement.

" ** _My power, and mine alone. Because he refuses to use it himself..._** "

* * *

Talon walked calmly through the carnage around him, the flames and screams ineffective to his resolve as the black cloak weighing him down shifted with each step. His men, his soldiers, marched diligently and with cause, striking down the survivors of the razing with precise stabs and swings. Their swords humming and glowing blue, such a pure color that represented the side they once took many centuries prior.

His black hair was covered in ash and embers, eyes glowing as orange as the flames he walked through with his guard at his back. Casually, he dragged his fingers, covered in metallic gauntlets with spiked fingertips, across a burning piece of wreckage. He observed how his ring glowed the same color as his eyes, almost reflecting the power he held.

With a quick motion of his hand, he and his forces turned and marched from the burning town. They entered their nearby camp, where a courier lay in wait for him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Talon, who sat in a padded chair next to a table. He leveled his gaze at the courier, who shrank back a bit from it.

Leaning on his elbow, fist to cheek, he spoke with a refined, upper-class accent, "Well? What cause have you to interrupt our victory celebration? Is it news from Daythef?"

"Uh...No..." The courier straightened up. "I bring word from Seregost...Cyrus has been defeated and imprisoned."

Talon sat up in an instant, taken aback as his eyes narrowed. That was news he didn't want to hear, because if Cyrus was defeated and taken prisoner...that meant his Ring had either been taken or destroyed. It certainly explained the odd feeling he got when trying to locate it with his own ring.

"By whom?" He didn't hide the agitation in his voice, eyes becoming half-lidded with quelled anger. "And if you say Latoan, I will-"

"No sir, it was someone called Link, a half-wraith who some call a Hero Chosen By the Gods." He gulped. "He's...called you out, sir."

"...Link, huh?" Talon wasn't familiar with that name, though there were whispers among his men of such a man. Though it wasn't much the name that concerned him, but the status of this new opponent. Him being Half-Wraith would be troublesome if it were true, meaning he was bound to an actual wraith, who could disable his ring's influence.

This thought made his frown and shake his head. It was impossible, the only wraiths to exist faded and died out long ago and any _new_ wraiths wouldn't have escaped his notice. It was the whole point of his Dominion Ring plan, the Wraith's and their abilities, though he had to scavenge Mind-Control gems from the Gerudo Desert to work with the rings themselves.

Either way, it meant a new combatant who can take on an Ordonian Master-Ranger turned Traitor, who was empowered by his ring no less. It would be better to deal with this threat in an orderly manner, rather than face him in direct combat. Fortunately for Talon, he'd just gotten support from the very people who could accomplish such a task with discretion.

"Run to Darkhammer Mine and contact the Yiga Clan camped there, tell them to deal with him."

"At once, sire."

He made himself scarce, leaving Talon to look over a map of Ordona. Tentatively, he grabbed a pen and traced a black line across the border between Seregost Province and Ashland. He was in the latter, razing a town that decided to rise up against him. Putting stops to rebellions was a nice stress reliever, especially with the torment relinquished upon him by his rings.

To use such power with no consequence was a mere child's tale.

Setting the map away, he rose up and paced about his tent, eyes narrowed as he contemplated his situation, and the plans for the future of his conquest of Ordona. But it didn't last, as another silver-clad knight entered the tent. He was no courier, but judging from the blue-ish scorch marks on his armor, he had quite the important message for him.

"Sir..." He bowed his head. "Calemvir requests your presence."

"Hmm..." Talon nodded, eyes closed. "The headless worm is always restless, I shouldn't keep him waiting." He opened his eyes. "Head to Ulitown, find Daythef and tell her I've traveled to Kalenvar and that it is up to her to meet me at the Carchost wall."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Talon brushed past him and walked towards his horse. With embers in the air and the torched village behind him, he rode off towards the land between here and his home.

* * *

When he woke, there was a horrible light in his face. Link let out a groan of pain and pure exhaustion, shifting and rolling onto his side in the little cot he'd been placed in. His eye cracked open, the world around him a blurry mess of shapes and color. With a surprised moan, he realized he was in the infirmary, which was eerily quiet save for the groans of the wounded around him.

It was midnight, as all was dark except for a few lanterns, like the one at his bedside.

" _Shade_..." He gasped quietly, voice raspy and throat dry. He tried to push himself up. "Grah...S-Shade..!"

He flopped back down, panting in exertion. Eyes dull as he stared up at the stone ceiling, feeling unconsciousness weighing him down.

" _...Never...going to...live this...down..._ " He whispered to nobody but himself, raising his right hand and clenching his fist, noting that his grip was weak.

Dropping his hand, he turned his head to look around. At his bedside was a pitcher of icy-cold water and a cup for it. Wild's cloak was draped on the side, with Cyrus' dominion ring sitting atop it. Link faintly reached for the cloak, but instead the ring reacted. The gold band trembled, the emerald glowing green as it began to move towards him.

Curious, Link extended his arm fully, the ring flying off the bedside table and slipping onto his index finger. A gasp escaped him, feeling a pulse of energy shoot through his exhausted body. The emerald glowed menacingly for a moment now that he wore it, but before anything could come of it, his Triforce mark pulsed as well, the emerald briefly shining with golden, divine magic before dimming down to normal. It seemed his Triforce fragment protected him when a Wraith was not present, which made sense he imagined. He knew that because of his bond with Shade, he retained some of his primary powers, like soul-branding and flash-warping.

He briefly stared at the object around his finger, eyes becoming steady as a feeling of strength flowed through him. It was like the ring helping him up with a little power boost, even while being suppressed by his triforce piece. To be honest, it felt alot like when Shade bound with him.

A surge of power, of vigor and strength.

"An odd little thing, ain't cha?" He muttered to the piece of jewelry as he sat up, groaning all from the dull ache in his body.

He felt cold, realizing his tunic had been removed, his torso and leg wrapped in bandages, he looked and felt like an old Redead back in Arbiter's Ground.

Gods, he hated those things.

What he noticed, however, was the blood spots dotting his abdomen, shoulders, arms, and left leg. This caused him to frown, since he could honestly not remember getting hit, and Shade would have definitely told him if he had. Nevertheless, he reached for the cup and pitcher, pouring some water before downing it, enjoying the refreshing and cold liquid.

Sapphire eyes glinting from the lantern light, he glanced over when he heard a slight cough. Sitting in the shadows was a figure in black, head drooping down as he fought exhaustion. Faintly, on instinct, Link gathered up magic into his left palm for a Soul-Brand...But stopped himself just as he did so, letting the murky blue magic fade as he clenched his fist, the wisps of light tainted red and black by his Twilight Magic.

Instead, he whistled, jolting the figure from his or her nap.

" _Wha_ -?" The voice of male. "Oh! You're awake."

They got up and stepped over to him, face illuminated by the lantern they knelt down next to him.

"Hunter..." Link recognized him instantly, beginning to look around. "...What happened?"

"Well, you nearly got yourself killed, friend." The scout chuckled, scratched his head. "While you were busy taking Cyrus down, his thralls were walloping at your back with their swords and arrows. You're lucky to be alive...As a matter of fact, we were certain you died!"

"...I...don't remember." Link narrowed his eyes, looking down at the ring, then back up. "Where's Shade? And Aya?"

"Who?...Oh! The Wraith and your squire, y'mean?" Hunter nodded his head and jabbed a thumb backwards. "They're celebrating in the dining hall with everyone else."

"Really? Well, it's nice of them to care..." Link snarked, rolling his eyes. "Least they could do is look after me."

"Well, them sitting for five days outta wear them down, y'know?" Hunter stood up, hands on his hips. "That job got shoved to me though."

Link's eyes widened, darting up to stare at the Ordonian, mouth agape. "Five _days_!?"

"Well, yeah. You were badly injured, friend." Hunter frowned. "Not to mention that Marsh's army came back shortly afterwards in a last-ditch assault. Lucky for us, it seems that Cyrus' tactical skills were needed, since we were able to drive them back and out of the Province. They even left their camp behind!"

"Oh...Good." Link sighed, lying back down and staring at the ceiling, contemplating as Hunter continued to stand there.

"Y'know, I'm honestly surprised you have the strength to move..."

"It's this ring..." Link held up his hand. "It seems to have empowering properties."

Hunter knelt down, taking his hand by the wrist, studying the little band up close. "Huh..."

"It's a Dominion Ring, thanks to Cyrus the Exposition."

The Ordonian laughed, letting go of his hand. "We've got him locked up in the Dungeon, we're gonna send him back to Ordon to be judged by Lady Latoan."

Link gave a wordless thumbs up, clearly spent.

Nevertheless, Hunter tapped his foot for a second, then asked. "You want to go check out the Dining Hall? Everyone is celebrating there, Ordonians, Hylians, Marshmen, Darknuts, and Bulbins. We even had two traveling Rito bards come in to play."

"That sounds...Wait, what's a Rito?"

"Bird people, basically." Hunter cocked his head. "They live in north-west Hyrule, you never seen one?"

"No..."

"Really? That's odd..." He shrugged. "I heard they were descended from the Zora."

"...What? Wait... _what?_ That doesn't even..." Link waved a hand. "So you're saying...The Rito, who you say are like bird people, are descended from the Zora, who are fish people who live underwater?"

Hunter blinked. "...Y-Yes?"

"... _Alright_." Came the dull acceptance.

He was _really_ too used to this kind of shit.

* * *

Link had limped towards the dining hall wearing only his trousers and beige shirt that he typically wore under his tunic. His pointed ears perked up when he heard music and laughter escaping into the hall outside. Once he entered with Hunter in tow, he was met with a jubilant celebration filled with drunken spirits and mirth at a successful battle.

In the corner, playing music uproariously, was the two Rito that Hunter spoke of, one playing a violin and the other an accordion. Joining them was a one-eyed, bearded, graying-blonde haired hylian, who played a blue Ocarina, and, surprisingly, Aya, who played a pan or pipe flute with green threads on the sides and different colors on each pipe. Together, they played a rather elegant version of the music that Link would hum while roaming the fields. The coincidence was astonishing really.

Gathered at the tables were the elite forces, battlemages, rangers, and brokenblades all mingled together as they drank and hooted. Everywhere else was interspersed groups of Bulbins, Darknuts, and Ordonian former didn't seemed to have changed much from way back, nor had the middle group. The armor they wore was the same, and their noses had a comical red hue to them, but they were still the standard grunts Link had fought way back when.

The Darknuts, on the other hand, while their armor was virtually the same, had forgone the original gauntlets and sleeves. Some had even removed their shoulder pauldrons. This left their arms bare, showing their dark or grey fur, or ashen skin. Some had their helmets off, revealing one of three things, a wolf-like head, a mixture of a wolf-human head, or a distinctly human face with pale skin and green, wolf-like eyes.

Link always saw the Darknuts as being a dark, twisted parallel of himself. Wolves in Knight's armor.

Though, he would be a Knight in Wolf's fur.

Be they humanoid or creatures of a pack, he could not deny that they were formidable warriors, and trusted allies. Ever since he fought Quinn in the Temple of Time, he regarded their entire race with revered respect, perhaps moreso than the Bulbins. Ganondorf chose his enforcers well.

What had driven them from their home in Ashland...He could only imagine.

There was a wave of silence as everyone noticed him, the makeshift band quietening down as all turned to look at him. Hunter stepped past him and down off to the side, giving him a clear walkway as he quietly limped down the steps and across the main floor, brushing past tables. Mutters of thanks were given, along with pats on his shoulders and arms.

Once across, the came to a crossroads of where to go, he went left.

Towards the bar.

A reverb of chuckles came from all around, the humor and cheery mood setting back in as everyone continued what they were doing. The band continued, albeit missing some of the key instrumentals. A quick glance in their direction showed the reason why, the one-eyed hylian and Aya had gotten up and were making their way over to him. Link frowned at the former, finding him very, very familiar.

He shook his head, pulling out a stool and taking a seat at the bar. The bartender brought him some whiskey, but all that achieved was a light buzz. He'd forgotten his discovery back in Ordon proper, in this state he couldn't get drunk, or was extremely resistant to alcohol.

Well, at least it was refreshing...

The bar stools on both sides creaked as Aya and the Hylian sat with him. He gave a slight glance to the latter, fully bringing his attention instead to his squire, who seemed caught on her own words, mouth dropped open slightly. She coughed awkwardly when he raised an eyebrow at her, brushing her hair behind her ear as an embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks.

"I-I'm...glad you're alright, Master Link."

"..." He smiled a little, letting out a wearied sigh. "I am too, little-bit."

"Y'know I can't use my power recklessly..." The Hylian at his left chided in a smooth, yet gravelly baritone. This familiar voice made Link jump slightly and whip his head around to stare at him. The one-eyed knight raising his eyebrow in turn, twirling a cup of alcohol idly. "...I suspected you would learn that after we took down the Yiga."

"...It was you who did that, not me, _Shade_." He tensed the nickname of his ancestor, who rolled his one eye.

It was a surprise to see Shade in human form, but a welcome one. He was a dead ringer for Link himself in his elder years, minus the whole missing eye thing. His graying blonde hair was long and tied into a ponytail, the light-green tunic he wore darkened with age and looking to have been patched and repaired so many times that it had lost all the elegance of it's origin, now being all but identical to Link's own article. Which made sense, since they were one-in-the-same.

"Scum who rely on slaving and torturing said slaves deserve _much_ worse than _death_." Shade drawled with a rasp, holding up his hand and pointing with his pinky since his other fingers were holding the cup. " _Next_ time we encounter any of those bastards, I will do what I must. Like we used to-"

"I won't fall to that corruption again, Shade." Link said quietly, staring at his lap. "Don't mistake my reluctance for weakness...I will suffer more of your madness, but I will not partake in it like I did then. Do what you will, but at least be in your specter form when it happens. Seeing a face so similar to mine do such things brings an illness to my body."

Aya frowned in curiosity, leaning on the bar and tilting her head in a rather adorable manner of questioning.

"... _Fuck_ , I said that out loud." The Hero muttered, while Shade gave a ' _hmm_ ' of an agreement.

"Corruption?"

Link shook his head. "Just a bitter memory, Little-bit. Of the distant past now."

"With respect, Master... _You're_ from the distant past too."

"True, but I meant it in a different way." He summoned the bartender for another round, gulping it down within seconds before turning back to Aya. "Listen, little-bit...I've fought many things in my life. A giant plant, a dragon, and an evil king and pig-demon which were the same person. I've befriended enemies, like the Darknuts and Bulbins, and even a damned _vampire_ once. I've fought against entire countries who worked to bring chaos and anarchy on my world, just so we may have some peace." His gaze darkened. "But...I could have _never_ done those things on my own."

"Surely, Master Time would've helped you."

"Master _Time_? _Seriously_?" Link glanced at Shade, who shrugged. Link sighed and shook his head. " _Shade_ , is a tough one, mind you...But even our individual strengths are forfeit against an army, let alone a country. So we did combine our strengths, but it came at a heavy, heavy price. This, I like to call The Twilight Wraith."

"The Twilight Wraith?" She repeated.

"Yep, cheesy as hell ain't it? It wasn't even my idea to be honest..."

"Didn't... _you_ say that _you_ were The Twilight Wraith?"

He was about to answer before realizing she was speaking to Shade, Link quickly remembered that just before he passed out after fighting Cyrus, Shade had taken over his body and frightened Marsh's forces off with an epic speech of impending doom. During which, he had indeed referred to them as such.

"I had said so..." The wraith-in-human-form nodded. "Though...It's not mere _identity_ that associates us with that, but a concept that escalated."

"Huh?" Aya blinked in bewilderment.

"Let me explain..." Link butted in, tapping his chin. "During my adventure, we met many trials and foes that tested our skill and strength. I've came close to death and have been stuck in wolf form-Oh yeah, I can turn into a Wolf by the way-"

"I know, Master Time told me."

"Neat, that saves _actual_ time." He shook his head to keep himself on track. "Anyway, our impoverishing trials ended when I pulled the Master Sword and returned to human form. But _before_ that, it was us against the whole world, it seemed. So Shade and Midna had begun to channel their powers to me, enhancing my abilities ten-fold."

"The Twilight Wraith?"

"Yes, Master of Souls." Link paused and waved his hand. "The name was not of my doing, however, someone _else_ did the trick in titling us. Though don't get me wrong, he is _not_ a separate entity from myself, but a persona that results from the combination of all our power into my being. There were still moments where we three would bicker individually, but _Twilight_ was set to be a Hero who would do what he must for the greater good. If a hundred men had to die so a million would live, so be it. He would use Midna's Twilight Magic to rend his foes to shreds and Shade's Wraith Magic to shame those who opposed him, bend wills and minds, or shatter them like glass." He shook his head again. "He is the result of three people coming together to face great odds, he can not exist if the one separates from the three."

"But...it's just you and Master Time, why do you refer to yourselves as him?"

Link shrugged. "Nostalgia, maybe. The power we held in our combined might was...elating to possess. I could feel it coursing through my veins...I felt as if I could take on the whole world...But power corrupts, a fact I realized all too late when my own family caught a glimpse of The Twilight Wraith's power. The ferocity of his swordplay, the cold and calm eyes that bore great fury as he branded the very souls of his enemies."

"Branded, sir?"

"Soul-Branding, the domination of souls, whatever you may call it." The Hero scoffed to himself as Shade explained. "It's an ability exclusive to Wraiths, but being able to learn it doesn't seem out of the realm of possibility, if one is dedicated enough and has a large magic pool to draw from."

"What is it? A spell like the Mages cast?"

"Nothing so simple..." Link crossed his arms, thinking. "It's a magic power connected to a Wraith's tormented spirit, or your evil soul if you're not a wraith at all. For example, there's a fleeting strand of Shade's power within me, even now when he's not bound with me. I can still soul-brand, but if that connection were to fade or be severed, I would instantly lose the ability since I am pure of heart, _somehow_."

He frowned again. "As for _what_ it does, it allows you to link yourself to your opponents spirit through skin contact, preferably on the cheek, face, or neck, though I _have_ branded someone on the arm before. You can forcibly scour the depths of an opponents mind and soul for differing purposes, like gaining information, Think of it like a hasty torture session if you will, except that it always gets the truth out of them...most of the time. It's the reason Wraiths are feared as soul snatchers, I can definitely do that if I wish."

"Isn't...that dangerous?"

"Oh-ho, _insanely_!" Link chuckled darkly.

"You're far more likely to _break_ their mind and soul than properly read them." Shade added. "Though, We _can_ just do that anyway, since it's quite the fitting punishment for the irredeemable. Though I have never done it, ripping out the soul is also a considerable punishment for any such acts..."

"A fate worse than death, you mean." Link remarked dryly.

"Depends on the victim..."

"Sweet Farore, you are just _numb_ to empathy, aren't you?"

"I've been dealing with this kind of thing for two hundred and eighty years, and _now_ you judge me?"

Aya butted in. "Why is it called _Branding_?"

" _Soul_ -Branding. Because it leaves the mark of your choosing on the area of contact." Link jabbed a thumb back at Shade. "Turns out another soul touching _your_ soul leaves a searing, painful burn mark. When _we_ first used it, Shade made it appear as a glowing blue triforce, but once we... _created_...The Twilight Wraith persona, we started having it be a golden-blue hand print instead. It often just symbolizes the shame that comes with the soul-brand whittling away at your sanity _or_ the new allegiance of the branded."

The honey-haired squire's eyes widened. "You can _change_ someone's allegiance?"

"Well... _Yeah_ , but it's more like a sophisticated brainwashing." Link mocked holding his hand out. "You just go ' _Suffer me now!_ ' and ' _Swear loyalty, scum!_ ', and boom, they're on your side. From what I know, the Gerudo's brainwashing techniques were inspired by it."

Shade shook his head. "Their brainwashing affects only the mind, not the soul. So the effects are only temporary if alleviated."

"So it's permanent? That's _incredible_ , you could create an entire army with a power like that!"

"Ehh...We've _had_ that thought, but it's not really my style...Plus, permanently damaging the mental state of a bunch of people-" He glanced at Shade. "-No matter _how_ bad they were, is just cruel to all parties involved."

"Did you...well, when you were The Twilight Wraith, do that?"

Link waved his hand in a " _so-so_ " way. "That persona ran off the philosophy of ' _The bad guy is evil, so let's be worse_ '. Soul-Branding was a staple in his arsenal, but he never considered building an army to oppose Ganondorf, simply because there was no time to amass one and not enough ' _bad guys_ ' to make one big enough."

Aya shook her head. "Okay Master, I'm confused. Is the Twilight Wraith a personification of yourself? Like an alternate personality? You're being very vague..."

"In a way, yes..." Link said, scratching the back of his hand idly. "It's sort of the reason I let Shade take over a lot. Normally, It would be me to use that power...But when we combined Midna's power and Shade's Magic, melding it into my spirit...It made me, basically, go mad with power...But in the righteous, for-justice sort of way. I sought to make the enemy fear me, but it was dangerous and my very soul was at risk, however. The Goddesses punish Heroes who are corrupted by power...But, I guess I was careful enough." He shrugged. "In a way, it was symbolic. I, the peasant and beast, Midna the Royalty, and Shade, who wielded the power and appearance of a deity. Fierce, yet swift and silent like the Twilight itself...We were nigh-unstoppable." He shook his head. "But...The Master Sword has done away with all that corruption...but...even while I wield it, it seems to return in small doses..."

"Yet, but it's all relative." Shade mused, setting his glass down, eye narrowed slightly. "Without Midna, and myself in my god-state, we haven't the access to that overwhelming power. And it's traumatized Link so much that he forces me to take the helm as the Hero's Shade, leading to his body growing weak and passing out from the shock of having a wraith inhabit his body solely."

"It didn't _traumatize_ me!" Link protested.

"And yet...You are fearful of _this_ magic."

Shade held up his left hand, the wispy-gold magic of a readied brand spewing from his palm. Link stared at him with a hard glare, but even Aya could see the uneasiness in his posture. These two had been at odds with one another on this topic before it seemed, with neither letting up in it's regard. Respectfully, she stood up and walked away from the conversation, giving them some privacy in their old squabble.

"...With good reason, mind you." Link said with a deep sigh. "You remember the look on Wild's face, the horror...and fear at what I'd done in my anger. I swore to him, Ordona, and _you_ , that I would never purposely use that magic again. I do _not_ make promises I can't keep, Shade."

The specter's form quivered for a moment, dissolving into the all-too familiar skeletal form from before. His beady red eye blinked once and again, before he nodded solemnly. But before he bound to Link again, he gave a quiet whisper that chilled even the Hero of Twilight's blood.

" ** _And yet, like our_ friend _has claimed, those are the best kind._** "

Staring at his hands lying on the bar, Link gave a sigh as he called for another round. Downing his glass in an instant, he remained seated and idly tapping the cup with his fingers. He glanced at the ring pulsing on his finger, the steady green glow accompanied by the gold/blue pulse of Shade's own magic suppressing it's influence in conjunction with his Triforce.

...Maybe he was wrong?

Thoughts of that title...What he did under it's name...

Or rather what he _didn't_ do.

It plagued his mind, even now.

So, he began to think.

* * *

Link groaned as he once more rose from his cot, enjoying some pops of his aching bones. Even in this younger body, he could _feel_ his age. It was morning, but still kind of dark. He lit the lantern on the end-table and glared at the wounded soldier who was reading a book in the cot next to him, his eyes staring at the book, unblinking.

"Sweet _Nayru_..!" He moaned in exhaustion. "What time is it?"

No response was given, as he continued to stare at the book.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said what time is it?"

No response.

" ** _You might as well not bother._** " Came a metallic voice. " ** _You're back in my world, Hero of Twilight._** "

Link's blood chilled in an instant, head swiveling forward in a second. At the foot of his cot, sitting on a crate, was Isu. Sharp scrapes of metal echoed in his pocket world as the Goddess-Wraith sharpened his wrist blade, the lights on his armor and blank-faceplate glowing in the darkness.

"I-Isu..!" He choked out.

Shade appeared at his side in instant, blade drawn as he glowered at the intruder, who didn't even give a care it seemed. His head moving upwards slightly, the red orbs of his eyes behind the narrow slits of his faceplate the only indicator he was even looking at him directly.

" ** _I haven't any time to waste here, so I shall make this quick._** " His blade retracted with a audible snap as he stood to full height, his dark crimson robes swaying. " _ **You will return to Hyrule Castle. Now.**_ "

"N-now..?"

" ** _Yes,_ now _. Don't act daft, Twilight Hero._** " He took a step forward, glaring down at him. " ** _Take your Squire with you and help with the crisis that plagues them there, but make haste...you haven't much time for opportunity._** "

" ** _And if we refuse?_** " Shade inquired.

" ** _Then your descendant dies._** "

The rather intense warning was given no elaboration, given that Isu vanished in a green flash of smoke. The frozen world resumed, the sudden presence of Shade surprising those in the infirmary. He and Link exchanged looks, the latter throwing off his covers and scrambling for his gear.

"We have to hurry!" He said with uncharacteristic worry.

" ** _This must be a major event if Isu interfered like that..._** " Shade noted, binding with his descendant.

"No fucking kidding!" Throwing on his tunic and securing his weapons and gear, along with his cap, Link sped out of the infirmary despite protests of the patients and medical staff. Charging down the hall with haste that most mortals couldn't begin to fathom, let alone perform and withstand. Bursting into the training yard first, he instantly saw Aya on the other side sharpening her sword. He hopped the fences and stopped next to her, grabbing her by the wrist, breaking her focus.

"M-Master!?" She yelped in surprise.

" **We have to go! Now!** " His voice reverberated with Shade's, albeit dominant to the Wraith's baritone, even as his upper side and arm glowed.

Aya's eyes widened in surprise, mouth agape in shock at the sheer image of intimidation he gave.

" ** _Link!_** " Shade snapped, making him pause. " ** _You're loosing control! If you don't intend to use my power, than pull yourself together!_** "

This got to the Hero it seemed, as he shook his head quickly to get rid of the wraith's influence, eyes becoming focused instead. "Forgive me, Aya...But, We have to leave!"

"Uh..Yeah...!" She stood up and grabbed her shield, placing it and her sword on her back. "Where to?"

"Hyrule Castle." He said, offering a hand.

"What? But...it'll take us days to get there!" She gaped. "Not to mention the gales have yet to cease at the border!"

"Not a problem if we warp, take my hand."

Aya looked at his offered hand uneasily, as if judging whether or not to actually take it. Steeling herself, she place her own hand into his. Almost instantly, an odd feeling crawled up her back, and to her shock when she turned her head, saw her shoulder began to disintegrate into black particles.

"Master..?" She breathed.

"It's okay..." He reassured, intensifying the warp speed. "Here we go!"

With a flash and scramble of twilight magic and particles, they vanished from the training yard...

And reappeared in the Castle Sanctum.

There was a flood of gasps and yelps around them, the council that had greeted Link on his first arrival gathered for what seemed to be a meeting. His gaze rounded about to glare at each one of them, searching for deviation. Finding none, he turned to face forward, finding King Rhoam standing at ground level rather than up on his throne. The gray-haired royal's eyes were wide, shocked at his presence, but at the same time eerily calm.

He took note of Aya's shock and gave a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"You!" Hissed a councilman. "How _dare_ -!"

" _Fuck off._ " Link growled lowly, stepping toward the king. "I was informed of a crisis here, is this true?"

Unnerved by sudden appearance and low growls, Rhoam cleared his throat and nodded slightly to the hero. "There... _is_ a problem, Hero of Twilight. Aside from your disappearance that left us quite befuddled, but we have not received any report of a specific reason..."

Link frowned and looked to the floor, the red glow of his left eye fading as his nerves steadied. He was about to say something when someone called and rushed into the sanctum from the main archway. He was a hylian with blue hair and a panicked look on his face as he skidded to a halt at his side.

"Lieutenant Vvillequin, have you any news?"

"Lynel!" The lieutenant promptly cried, earning shocked gasps from all those present except Link. "A silver lynel is attacking the town!"

"S-silver...L-lynel!?" Aya stuttered, the color draining from her face as her pupils shrank to the size of pins.

"We must deploy our garrison!" Yelled the council, who began to scream other such orders.

"The fuck is a Lynel?" Link asked aloud, definitely confused.

The azure-haired soldier turned to look at him. "It's a monster! Half-Lion, Half-Horse it is! This creature serves only itself and will rend it's foes with sharp swords, hard clubs, and flaying claws!"

"Can't you just send Archers after it?"

"Well it has a bow too! And it's aim is true and deadly, it kills most men with only a single shot!" Vvillequin gulped. "General Lion went after it solo...I can only pray for-"

"He _what_!?" Rhoam roared in a fury. "And you let him, Lieutenant!?"

"H-he ran off, sir! I couldn't catch up...and he told me to come inform you of the attack anyway..."

Link frowned at the Lieutenant stutters, he was beginning to sound like Aya. He stepped forward and past him, sapphire eyes steeled and ready. As a hero, this seemed almost routine to him. It was his specialty, it seemed.

"I'll go help." He said firmly. "I've fought many things...this doesn't seem too different."

The council mumbled to themselves, but Rhoam only stared at him thoughtfully. He looked down, stroking his beard and slowly nodding.

"...I'll still help, even if you say no." Link reminded lightly.

"I am aware...Er..." The King glanced up. "What...is your name, Hero?"

Link looked at him, then glanced to Aya, who stared back expectantly. In this scenario, he would give his proper name...but with his descendant possibly in the fray, it would be troublesome if there was a mix-up. With little options and last night's argument still fresh on his mind, he had one name to go with, as much as he loathed to bear it again...

"Twilight." He said firmly, nodding his head. "Just call me Twilight."

Aya glanced up at him with a questioning look in her eyes, he gave her a reassuring nod in reply. Rhoam stared at him, as did everyone in the room, until the King slowly nodded and waved him away. The re-christened Twilight nodded once, turning heel and motioning for Aya to follow. Faintly, he felt a begrudging respect for the king and the authority he held.

Even if the council was a bunch of asshats, at least there was a good man leading them.

As they rushed from the Sanctum, Twilight slowed slightly upon catching sight of a blonde-haired girl of about thirteen standing at the upper floor, leaning over the rail staring down at the main archway. Time seemed to slow with the apprehension that caught hold of them both, Twilight and the Girl, as they stared at one another. Her emerald eyes only conveyed distrust and loathing, while his were sapphires of wearied readiness.

" _Princess Zelda..._ " He felt himself scoff, breaking his gaze and staring forward. "Good to know that not much has changed..."

"Huh?" Aya inquired at his back.

"Nothing, Little-bit. Let's go kill us a Lynel."

They rushed from the Sanctum and down the stairs to the rock outcropping that held an overview of Castle Town. Aya, who had never been to Hyrule, gasped in amazement at the horizon before here, the beauty of the wilds that Hyrule held. Even if Ordon was much wilder, it had to be appreciated, by how refined it seemed to be.

Castle Town blazed below, smoke columns rising form the town center, where the fountain was. The sounds of yells and battles met Twilight and his Squire's ears like thunder, the latter going rigid with fear at that. Twilight rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her, staring down at the battle taking place upon the bridge between Castle Town and the Castle proper. Both crouched down to observe.

" _Dinsake_...You ever seen one of these things, Little-bit?"

"No, sir." She shook her head, gaze steeled. "I fear them however, judging from what this one can do..."

"Don't fear the enemy." The Hero instructed, standing up from his crouched position. "Be eager to face him."

The Ordonian girl nodded. "Yes, sir."

Keeping his hand clamped to her shoulder, Twilight promptly warped them in between the roofs and railings of the gatehouses and towers surrounding the Castle's front, until they were on top of the main gate. Hylian-Army Archers were position there as well, raining arrows upon the silver-maned Lynel. Twilight's eyes opened slightly at the sight of this beast, locked in battle with Lion.

"Whoa!" Yelped one of the archers, a Zora. "Where'd _you_ come from?"

"We're the Calvary, how's Lion holding out?"

"...Not good." Replied the Archer with worry, turning to look downwards at the battle. "He's gotten some hits in...but he's wounded too!"

Twilight nodded quickly, studying the Lynel from afar for any signs of weakness as it remained in battle.

"Master Li-" Aya paused. "...Master Twilight, can we even kill that thing?"

"I've killed bigger and stronger." He said causally. "If it bleeds, then it can die. Meet me down there, alright? I'm taking the express route."

An archer stopped him. "Are you crazy? That thing will kill a normal person!"

Twilight gave a smirk in response. "Don't worry so much."

Aya blinked at that, stepping back as he rushed forward and, much to the protest and shock of the archers, leapt off the tower. His body twisted mid-air, gracefully flipping forward and landing with thump on the stone bridge, Shade's magic channeling through his body to dampen the impact, allowing for a far faster means of descent.

Plus, it looked damn cool.

Lion had rushed the Lynel, aiming for the horse-like creature's sides and neck with his sword. But when Twilight made his entrance, the hulking monstrosity turned to face him, giving a snort of disdain of the sudden interruption. It's sharp, jagged blade and shield in it's palms, ready for action. Casually, it swatted the Hylian General aside like a piece of trash, turning fully towards the newcomer.

"C'mon then..!" Twilight growled the challenge, drawing the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. "I don't have to know what you are to kill you."

The Lynel seemed to accept the challenge, as it charged him, raising it's sword for a heavy swipe. Twilight rolled forward, the blade whistling overhead as he lashed his arm out, grabbing onto the Lynel's leg and swinging himself up onto it's back. It gave a surprised growl, immediately slowing and attempting to buck him off. Sheathing the Master Sword, Twilight reached for his father's sword, ready to stab this beast in the eyes.

The color drained from his face when he grabbed air, he'd forgotten to take it from the nightstand...

" _Fuck_!"

He cursed aloud, drawing the Master Sword again and slamming it into the Lynel's neck. The blade hardly pierced the thick skin however, and with one last buck, he was thrown off into the air. Flipping backwards, he put away his sword and shield, drawing his bow and took aim, firing off an arrow into it's back. No effect was apparent.

Once he landed, he watched pale-faced as the Lynel bore down on him in a charge, the wind knocked clean out of him as he was trampled underfoot. The beast passed over him as he scrambled in his wounded state, groaning as he back stood up, his dominant right eye shut from the pain. He was probably concussed as well, given that damned ringing, almost beeping, in his ears.

Holy shit, it was annoying.

" _ **It's fast...**_ " Shade said.

" _Too_ fast..." Twilight hissed, holding his wounded shoulder. He winced when he noticed blood staining his tunic. "Dammit! What the hell is this thing, a dark creature?"

" ** _The Master Sword would affect it if that were the case._** "

"I couldn't pierce the skin...it's extremely thick around the neck."

" ** _Try the sides then, this thing has to have a weak point!_** "

The lynel huffed to itself as the Heroes bantered, tearing the arrow from it's back and tossing it away. It's red eyes glared at Twilight, hooves pawing at the stone and kicking up dust as it readied another charge. Twilight narrowed his eyes, holding up his hand and snapped his fingers. With a flash of twilight particles, a bow of golden light appeared and fell into his waiting palm as his other one faded away.

"Sorry, Zelda..." He muttered, taking aim with an imaginary arrow. "Gotta borrow this for a quick second."

The Lynel roared, enough force escaping it to create a sphere of air pressure alone. It reared itself back, ready to charge again and trample it's foe again. Only to halt mid-movement, Lion's blade embedded in it's right side. The General, who'd been tossed to the ground when Twilight entered the fray, had risen and taken the opportunity to deal a mortal blow.

His sword was almost to the hilt in Lynel flesh, puncturing through it's right lung and edging dangerously close to the monster's heart. It seemed to realize this, raising it's sword up for a retaliation. In a swift series of swings and blood, Twilight didn't even see his descendant fall. Only afterwards, did he notice the body collapsed on the stone. The beast, as if to add insult to injury, heaved the body up and tossed it to the ground with a loud smack on the stone bridge.

The pupils of his eyes narrowed, a sting coursing through his heart as rage bubbled from within. Breath shallow and quick, his brow furrowed and teeth gritted. This feeling that replaced courage, the sorrow. The sorrow of Lion's sudden defeat, all but drowned out his senses. No feeling came to him, no sight, smell, or sound. There was nothing.

With nothing left, all he felt was anger.

Pure, unadulterated anger.

" **RAAAAAAH!** " He _roared_ as his side glowed with great intensity, his body beginning to harness Shade's power, but with him in control. He took aim and fired true, the light arrow slamming messily into it's face with a loud thundering sound. The Lynel roared in agony as it was temporarily blinded, rearing up and trying to find it's target in a confused haze.

In it's daze, Twilight had charged and lept onto it's back again, sword drawn as he stabbed it directly in the base of it's back. A surge of pain going through it, the Lynel attempted to buck him off, not so easily defeated. Growling incomprehensibly, he vaulted over it's head and landed directly in front of it, forcing his hand out and onto it's chest. A faint sizzle escape from his palm as he channeled a quick-brand. First-degree, Second-Degree, Third-Degree burns, and so on. Underneath his hand, burnt into the Lynel's fur and flesh, was an exact hand print of charred flesh. His left eye, glowing pure red, snapped up to face the recovered, but in-agony monster at his mercy.

This was the power he'd spoken of. Once harnessed by him way back when, the power of his ancestor coursing through his veins provided him a deadly power. The power of the Hero of Time's Wraith given to him, mixed with his own Twilight Magic, formed the base of the combined identity. The Twilight Wraith.

He spoke again, his voice cool and menacing, compared to the frenzied anger that Shade demonstrated when branding.

" **Damn you... _Haah_!** " He gave a yell, stepping back and lunging forward again, placing both hands on the Lynel's face. He reached out and lashed at the creature's mind, doing his damnedest to rip it asunder. He'd expected primal thoughts to lash out when reading it's soul and mind, but was surprised when he found sentient thought instead. A voice, a tiny yet strong voice, was yelling against his intrusion of it's mind and spirit. This threw him for a loop, weakening his hold for the tiniest of moments before he could reestablish it.

Nevertheless, his strength was waning. The injuries sustained up until now, and all this time spent suppressing his connection to Shade's power had affected his output far too much. The Lynel, far more bound in it's natural strength as opposed to his, gave a roar of defiance. Leaning against and pushing back his hands. Twilight faltered, almost at a loss for words at how this _thing_ was successfully pushing him back.

 _Him_.

"Master!" Twilight snapped his gaze to the side, seeing Aya rushing from the castle towards him. A bow in her hand with a single arrow nocked, but with about twenty other arrows grasped in her other hand. "Hold him still!"

He nodded once, intensifying the brand as much as he could, pouring all of his own power into it. Aya skidded to a stop, taking aim with her bow at just two dozen feet away. She let one arrow fly, which spun haphazardly through the air and into the Lynel's side, far from any vital area. But, she then quickly drew another one from the bundle she held in her opposite hand and shot it off too, then another, and another. In rapid succession that matched a crossbow, she fired off at least twenty arrows into the Lynel's side.

" ** _She traded accuracy for mounting damage._** " Shade said, intrigued. " ** _...And she says she needs our experience._** "

The Silver Lynel, damaged near-mortally, gave a roar and lurched backwards, away from Twilight's brand and Aya's arrows. With a growl of wounded rage and pride, it turned heel and galloped towards the main gate and out of Castle Town.

Twilight collapsed to his knee, staring after the retreating beast as it fled towards a large building looming in the distance. A Colosseum, worn away by the ages. A breath escaped him, easing him away from the pit of power-hungry rage he'd dug into. His left eye, once full crimson a moment ago, dulled to the faint tinted sapphire it had always been. His palms burned intensely, the triforce mark on the back of his hand pulsing like a rapid heartbeat in exertion. Anymore of this abuse of his heroic spirit, and he'd end up like Isu...

His attention turned from that morbid thought, towards Lion, who lie motionlessly scant feet away from him. He stood and staggered over to his side, falling back to his knee as he placed a hand on his fallen descendant. There was faint relief welling up in his chest when he realized the Hylian General was still breathing, albeit faintly. He clenched his free hand into a fist, gore staining Lion's armor and black clothing sticking to his fingers and glove.

"C'mon, Lion...You gotta get up." He said hushed, moving to help as Aya joined him at the other side, he quickly sent her away before tending to Lion again. "Little-bit, go grab a medic, now!"

"Yes sir!" She ran off.

"Lion...You have a son...You can't leave him." Twilight frowned at the perpetual silence cloaked over them, grinding at his raw nerves once more. "Lion! Godsdammit! Get up, _now_!"

The Hylian seemed to rouse, eyes dull and faint, half-lidded and distant as he took in a single rattling breath. Blood seeped from his mouth and nose, clogging his airway. It seemed the earlier slam had done a number on his internal organs. Without a proper healer, he wouldn't last for long. He seemed to realize this however. Weakly, but with drive, Lion's hand grabbed at Twilight's tunic collar, pulling his close. The dying man staring at him dead in the eye, aware of his short time, but very willing to make the most of it.

"L- _Link_..." He gasped, like he was ready to choke out a last request.

"...Yes?" Twilight's eyes softened, holding his wrist.

"No...My son...As you said..." Lion choked on his blood, tears welling up in his eyes. "You...watch over him, Ancestor. I...have no right to...ask this of you...But...Godsdammit, you take..." He gasped again, blood pouring from his mouth like a fountain. "...good...care of him, yeah?"

"I..." The Hero was at a loss of words. Without thinking, he nodded anyway. "Of course..."

Lion gave a half-grin, slumping back to the ground as he gave a relived sigh. His hand weakly reached out to him, the hero looking down to see him push a broken sword into his bloody hands. Twilight frowned, noticing that it was Lion's own sword, it must have been broken during the fatal blow. Twilight felt a twist form in his stomach at that, as he gripped the hilt firmly and looked back up at him, remembering his own father's demise and legacy in the form of a broken sword.

"Y-you...look like him...Y'know?" Lion muttered quietly, letting his hand drop. "Didn't...really notice...when you first...showed up...but..."

Twilight nodded once, hushing him. "...I know."

The Hylian General, his descendant, looked upwards suddenly at the cloudy sky. He was smiling warmly, eyes alight with a brimming happiness that Twilight hadn't seen since...

Since...

Lion then frowned and blinked once, then twice, raising a hand to point to the west.

"Is that...rain...An... _ces...tor_...?"

His body began to shiver and quake, gave another horrible rattling sound again. He exhaled one final time, eyes going fully dark as his head rolled to the side, body ceasing even the tiniest of movements. His hand falling onto Twilight's knee, fingers faintly tugging on the skirt of his tunic before going limp. With a final gleam, the Hylian General, and Hero's descendant, passed on to The Death Fields.

There was no fanfare, just finality.

Twilight could only stare at the end, feeling an odd sensation crawl up his back.

Not rage, not at all, but...sorrow, once more.

The feeling of loosing a loved one.

A creeping realization settled through him, the feeling and question of why should he care? He'd only met Lion once and ran off after that, all because Isu said so, because destiny said so? Why did he care for a man he knew so little about? Was it because Lion had been nice to him, after being waylaid so readily by the council and that sheikah woman? Or maybe...it's _just_ because he was his descendant. He could say he didn't care at all, but at the end of the day, he was family.

Loosing one's family was the hardest thing of all, that he knew all too well.

But that brought up the promise of a certain individual, the one who requested his presence, all in the name of saving his descendant. But with that very person in his arms, he just felt betrayal instead, no feeling of thanks to be given to that insufferable man who worked under the Goddesses.

"Isu..." He whispered to nobody except himself and the corpse, channeling that bubbling hatred for that very man. "You... _fucking_ liar..."

His gaze was lowered, hair covering his eyes in a light shadow as inner turmoil rolled through his body. Shade said nothing, nothing about the dead man in his arms, nor the traitor that bore the name Isu, as he was probably feeling the same sadness as Twilight was.

Faintly, he was aware of Aya returning and kneeling beside him, her gaze mourning and shaken.

"I...I couldn't find anyone, master..." She sniffed, crestfallen. "They were all attending to the injured in town..."

Twilight nodded once, hand placed on Lion's chest. "It's not your fault...he was lost anyway..."

The Squire blinked, looking down sadly. "...What will happen to Hyrule's army, now that their general has died?"

"They will promote a new one...or the Lieutenant will step up, whoever that is..."

He stood up and shook his head briskly, preferring not to talk about it now. Aya seemed to understand his silence, standing beside him and staring down at her feet. Twilight turned to walk back towards the castle, but he stopped in his tracks upon gazing forward. Both he and Aya froze upon catching glimpse of the thirteen year-old hylian standing before them.

He wore heavy steel armor, blonde hair matted with sweat since he seemed to have sprinted there despite all that weight. Sapphire eyes open wide with shock, staring at the fallen General lying just behind Twilight, the sword he carried clattering to the ground noisily. The Hero recognized the face instantly, even Aya noticed the resemblance between Father and Son.

"Hey...Kid..." Twilight said softly. "Link-"

"..." Tears were streaming down the kid's face, a choking sniffle escaping his stoic expression. "No..."

His face then contorted from grief to anger, the kid pivoting on his heel as he sprinted off towards the Castle. Twilight frowned, being aware enough to notice that he was running with purpose, not distress. "Ah, Damn." He turned to Aya and motioned to Lion's body, shoving his broken sword into her hand. "Stay here and guard his body. Shade will accompany you, but will remain out of sight, we can't have people freaking out."

"What, why?" Aya questioned.

"Because if that Lynel comes back, Shade's probably the only one who can take it out, so keep it distracted, yeah?"

She attempted to protest further, but he silenced her. Shade's presence left him, though the specter didn't show himself. With a flash of Twilight particles, the hero warped away towards the Castle. He reappeared on top of a tower, before warping to another and another, jumping between vantage points trying to locate his descendant.

It came to a head as he stopped atop a bridge between two of the towers, looking around before hearing a sharp sound echo through the appear. A sound so iconic and unique, that only a Hero could know it. For a moment, he almost imagined a triumphant tune ring through his mind like back then. One that siginified the awakening of a Hero, but this time, it was sullied by a cloud of urgency.

The Master Sword.

Turning on the dime towards the sound, he warped onto another tower and looked down into a courtyard of sorts, a circular path surrounded by a little garden. In the center, was a pedestal, and standing at that pedestal, was Link. Twilight watched, slack-jawed, as the boy held up the Blade of Evil's bane. But there was no triumphant in his posture, but determination. Vengeance.

Behind him, prone on the ground, was the blonde-haired girl from earlier. Princess Zelda. Why she was on the ground, he hadn't a clue, but even she was awestruck when she looked up and gaped at the sight of Link holding the legendary blade.

"This kid...He will be a hero..." Twilight muttered knowingly, though his tone hinted at pride for his bloodline.

Link gazed backwards once, probably at the Princess, before shooting off past her and into the Castle. Zelda sat there in a daze for a moment, then shook her head and rose up, rushing into the halls. Faintly, he could hear that Vvilequin guy from earlier meet up with her. The Princess informed him of what happened, causing them both to run off to tell Rhoam.

Twilight frowned at that, but turned towards Castle Town, flash-warping between high points until he was at the Town Wall. He was just in time to watch Link, on horseback, gallop through and out of town, riding towards the Colosseum after his Father's killer. Twilight had sympathy for the kid, remembering his own father's demise, but if that Lynel was a match for him...

Suddenly, the Hero realized what Isu had meant...Perhaps Lion was meant to die, but with his intervention, he would prevent the same from happening to his son.

"...You've always been so damn cryptic, Isu." He muttered as he warped again, this time back to the Sanctum.

Faintly, as he appeared, he heard the shocked gasps of the Court and Rhoam.

"He pulled the Master Sword!? Incredible!"

"Yessir, But It appears there is no time for celebration." Vvillequin's anxious voice said. "His father is dead, he is driven by rage, and I think he's hunting the Lynel down as we speak."

"He just left Castle Town." Twilight spoke as he warped in beside Zelda, who had been listening intently, she yelped at his sudden appearance. "He's heading in the direction that the Lynel went, towards the abandoned Colosseum to the South-West."

She gave him a look of hatred for a split moment before appeasing her expression, albeit to one of loathing rather than straightforward disdain.

Rhoam nodded sadly, turning to Vvillequin. "See to his father's Body, as for you..." He turned back to Twilight. "Go after Link and bring him back safely. We _cannot_ afford to lose him."

Twilight snorted, instantly shattering into black particles and fading away.

" _What gives them the right?_ " He thought.

* * *

He materialized inside the Colosseum, on the second floor. A Bokoblin that was resting there squeaked in surprise at the strange Hylian's sudden appearance. Which soon devolved into a death rattle as Twilight sunk the Master Sword into it's chest. He ripped it out, flicking the purple blood off the blade as he sheathed it. The body slumped as he walked past and peered over the ledge at the broken, yet intact ground floor. Cracks dotted the stone floor, years of erosion and negligence begging for the entire structure to collapse.

Trotting around in the middle was the Silver Lynel from earlier, the deep, jagged wound on it's body from Lion's sword was a dead giveaway.

He backed a bit away when the deadly creature caught a glimpse of him, it snorted once and continued it's aimless trotting. It'd be useless if he was detected this early without a plan. But before he could formulate one, the sound of a horse led his eyes to gaze over to the entrance. In walked Link, his descendant and freshly orphaned son of Lion. Anger in his eyes and his grip on this era's Master Sword.

The lynel noticed him instantly, slowly shifting to face him. Another snort and he reached for his bow, it's massive hands stopping short, then opting for it's shield and sword. It scraped them together menacingly, trying to intimidate and scare him away, but Link didn't even budge. The wounded creature frowned at this, halting it's tactic and reverting to a combative stance.

" _It can think pragmatically...interesting._ " Twilight found himself thinking.

Twilight stood up and whistled, catching the attention of both Link and the beast. The former's eyes widened in surprise and confusion, while the latter furiously growled with recognition. Twilight snapped his fingers, the Bow of Light appearing in his hands. He nocked an imaginary arrow, which was replaced with one of pure light. He gave a nod to Link, who upon returning it, let out a scream and charged the beast.

"Kid's got spirit, gotta admit that." Twilight muttered, taking aim. "Hope it doesn't get him killed someday."

 _fwi- **Choom!**_

He released the light arrow, which erupted spectacularly from his bow and into the chest of the Lynel. It howled in pain and surprise, finally noticing he was being attack on two fronts. It charged forward on all legs and it's hands. Link hopped it's left, his sword cleaving fur and flesh along it's left side, sending a spray of blood onto the ground. The beast growled, catching it's claws into the ground and spinning itself around. They exchanged blows many times as the fight dragged on. Twilight released a torrent of arrows, hitting it in the back and on the body, severely weakening it.

One lucky shot hit it dead in the face, the Lynel's response was to grab a nearby stone and chuck it at him, smacking _him_ dead in the face.

" _Ack_!" He fell back, clutching his face in pain. "Fuck! Cheap shot!"

While he shook off the pain and reorientated himself, Link soon was under stack by the Lynel, his anger and rage at loosing his father fading once he realized he couldn't just keep dodging forever. Dodging several harrowing swings, he realized that hew as severally outclassed without any advantage. He'd forfeited stealth when he galloped in and his horse had fled moments ago. His unknown ally down for a bit, he had to react accordingly or it would cost him his life.

Thinking quickly, he sidestepped a swipe and prepared a deadly strike to it's-

His thoughts were shattered when the Lynel decided to forgo the sword and smack him with it's giant hand, sending him sailing across the arena and into the cracked wall. He let out a choking cry of pain, completely sure something had broke when his sides burnt in pain, the armor on his back and waist shattering on impact, clattering around him in pieces.

Darkness caved in around him, threatening to overcome his vision as his consciousness faded, he was only semi-aware when something landed in his lap. He looked up, squinting at the object, a bow.

A golden and glowing Bow with two arrows ready to go.

" **Hurry!** " He heard his ally yell from above, faintly seeing him kneeling down on the edge of the second floor.

Nodding faintly, he grasped the bow and arrows, pulling them back and steadily aiming at the Lynel, which was now charge towards him. His vision kept going in and out, hindering his aim greatly. At this rate, He would miss, possibly even pass out...

The Lynel took it's chance and picked up speed, ready to trample the boy.

"Oh no you don't!"

Twilight yelled, leaping off the second floor and onto the Lynel's back, driving his blade into it, creating a long jagged wound down it's side. It roared, bucking him off. He flipped through the air and landed gracefully, staggering to the side as he dodged a surprise charge from it, making it plow right into the wall. The Lynel whipped around and growled lowly at him, clearly still pissed from earlier.

"Come on, I'm not scared of you..." Twilight muttered, uneasily shifting on his feet.

It reared back and roared in a fury, charging forward on all legs and it's hands, kicking up stones and dust. Twilight breathed out, steadying his nerves as he held his sword, ready to strike with-

Two light arrows shot past him and hit it in the eyes.

Suddenly blind, it tumbled past him and smashed into the wall next to Link, who was now standing up. Dazed, blind, and in a great deal of pain, it slumped down against the wall. Link wasted no time, dropping the Bow of Light and wailing on the Lynel with the Master Sword, slashing sideways onto it's neck, repeatedly. He was yelling and screaming incomprehensibly with each swing. There was _no_ grace, only pure savagery as he cut deeper and deeper.

Until the Blade sliced clean through it's neck and embedded itself into the stone wall.

The decapitated monster could only gurgle as it toppled backwards, it's head sliding off and cracking against the floor with a sickening sound. Twilight wrinkled his nose at the smell of it's blood, sheathing his sword and walking over to Link. The boy stared at the Lynel with disgust and anger, blood staining his armor, hands, and sword. The remnants of his armor fell away, leaving only his black Royal Guard uniform underneath.

Twilight silently grabbed his Bow of Light and stood next to him, hand on his hip, impressed by his sheer audacity.

"Congrats, Kid." He said. "You just killed a Silver Lynel... _Although, I kinda helped..._ "

 _ **Thump**!_

He whipped his head around to see Link collapse and passed out on the ground, the Master Sword clattering noisily from his hand. The weight of his armor and the death of his father bringing him down with ease. Twilight sighed heavily, putting away the Bow of Light, before bending over and picking him up.

"Ya did good, Kid." He muttered softly as he held him close. "You're gonna do great things, I know it."

Placing his foot on the Master Sword on the ground, they faded into black particles, reappearing in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle.

"The Lynel is dead!" He announced to the surprised Council, King, and Princess. He carefully handed Link to Vvillequin. "...Get him some aid and rest, he's more than earned it."

With a huff of anger, he kicked the Master Sword across the floor, the blade sliding up to the King's feet with a loud scrape along the floor. Twilight pointed to the unconscious boy, face set in stone as he declared with warning and passion, "He's a hero! For your sakes, treat him with the respect I never received from Hyrule's nobility. The respect my bloodline deserves from you, Arrogant Bastards and Mewling Quims."

With that, he marched out of the room. Outside the Sanctum, he would confronted by Rhoam, and then Vvillequin moments later, who lectured him about his insults against the aristocracy. He didn't care, it was the truth as far as he knew. He remembered his treatment back then, the only people who were halfway decent was the Zelda of his time, her husband, and Ralis of the Zora. He doubted, with all his heart, that anything had changed since then. If there's someone who'll do their dirty work, the court will be all too happy to treat them like scum and still ask for their helping hand.

His mood soured, he met back up with Aya and Shade, who were helping transport Lion's body to the Castle. A funeral was already being arranged; he planned to attend, as did Aya. Rhoam provided them a single room in the Castle, but only because Twilight had helped and was, as revealed at some point by Lion, related to the late General.

While Aya slept, he remained awake, not needing sleep anyway. He went for a stroll around the Castle to clear his head, passing through a hallway and gazing out into the courtyard where the Master Sword lay again in it's pedestal.

He would regret the next day, when they expected Link to pull it once more.

They hadn't waited at all, or at least until his father's funeral had passed and given the kid time to mourn. They were ready to use him, another asset to be used in their plans. Their preparation for the upcoming invasion.

Calamity Ganon...

For once, Twilight found himself rooting for the bad guy.

He hoped, however faintly, that he wiped them all out,

 _"Damned Nobles._ "

* * *

He gazed out over Castle Town, sitting on the cliffside outside the Sanctum. Wisps of smoke escaped a tobacco pipe he'd purchased in town earlier, helping calm his already raw nerves. His iconic cap was off, replaced by bandages crossing over his right eye and right side of his hair, small tufts of blonde peeking out. The same could be said for his torso and leg, both heavily damaged and wrapped up like a ReDead, with his tunic worn over to hide them.

There was many things on his mind as is, but the whole destiny bullshit was driving him crazy. He hated the idea of it, he hated Isu for enforcing it, and...He hated this new era, this new world with new foes and concepts that made little sense to him. He hated them all and wished for them be damned, sparing only a few in this pitiful remnant of a country, a mere shadow of the close bond that his Era's Hyrule's people shared. Ordona seemed to be stuck in that era, but not in the bad way, the closeness of comrades giving him hope for the future.

But this land, in the few hours he'd stayed to help with the aftermath of the Lynel's attack, had shown itself for exactly what it was. A bumbling nation clouded by hysteria in response Calamity Ganon's impeding attack. The monarchy hard pressed to prevent such an invasion had led to intensive excavations of nearby mountains and prominent locations mentioned by ancient sheikah texts. There, they unearthed massive structures, autonomous machines built by Sheikah scholars ten thousand years ago to combat Calamity Ganon's previous attack.

So, in a mad scramble, they will unearth and repair theses machines, shanghai Link and this Era's Zelda into Hyrule's service, just to combat this threat.

A noble cause, yes?

But one without _compassion_. There was no explanation for most things, only strict orders and threats of execution if not followed to the letter. He had spoken to the Infirmary guards and was informed that nearly the entire Royal Court, sans the King, had tried to speak with Link but were denied since he'd yet to regain consciousness. The men had stated that they only wished to speak, but a guard had overheard them explicitly say that they wanted to force him out of bed, into the courtyard, and take up the Master Sword again.

The sheer audacity was enough to _baffle_ him.

It required insurmountable strength and endurance to draw the Sword, as he would know. If he was forced to take it up in his battered, wounded state, he would flat-out _die_. But even despite that, the nobles were oh-so insistent, that the staff had to move the kid from the infirmary to his room for privacy.

 _That_ just pissed him off even more.

He'd worked on his hatred for Nobility before in the past, as he knew that there were some who were of good-nature and not complete snobs. But time and time again he'd been blind-sided by a stuck-up prick who thought less of him than the mud on his shoe. It disgusted him so much that the people that most put their faith in could be completely ignorant of others and their feelings.

" ** _You're rambling._** " Shade said.

"You're _damn_ _right_ I am!" He snapped at the specter. "What the hell gives them the right to treat him like that!? I mean, what the hell are _we_ doing here anyway, are we just playing the pawn again? Are we meant to suffer for the Goddesses entertainment, or is Isu going out of his way to accomplish that?"

" ** _Twilight-_** "

" _No_ , I'm pissed! I just watched my descendant die! It's like Wild all over again! Now, I have to suffer in silence as I watch this damned country fall apart at the seams and the court force responsibility on my other descendant. I don't know what code of honor you possess in conjunction with Nobility, but you know all too well that I refuse to partake in...this... _bullshit_!"

" ** _Link!_** " Shade barked, halting the hero's rant as he glared. " ** _This is nothing more than routine to us. As Heroes, it is our routine to suffer. And we both know that a Hero's Routine often comes with a price. We fight for those we love only to see them get hurt anyway. Some of us have accepted this payment, others have refused. You do not suffer alone, Lion was my descendant as well...No mention to the fact I have suffered this pain already, many times in fact, before watching_ you _fall as well. Yes, you fell, and I helped you rise up again. It is the very reason I am here, it's why we are both here..._** "

Twilight stared for a few moments, a mess of emotions hiding behind his eyes. Emotions that his Ancestor could easily read without any Wraith Magic or branding. The pain they shared was tearing them both apart, Twilight especially as he shook his head, lowering his gaze to the ground with a clouded look in his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore..." He murmured. "This torment is unbearable."

" ** _Then we shall endure it together._** " Shade placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. " ** _You are not fighting alone, Link. We both are fish out of water in this Era, thinking our errors have outweighed our good will. But one of the errors has founded a Kingdom, the others lasting to this very age...It is a sign that we shall thrive._** "

"...Let's go back to it then." Twilight looked up, eyes dim. "There's still a war to fight. Nothing awaits me in this land, nothing to fight for."

" ** _The Boy?_** "

"I never asked to look after him, never intended to..." He shook his head. "It was in the heat of the moment, my sorrow blinding my judgement. I should never had made that promise, I cannot keep it...It is beyond my power to do so...I feel for his pain...But I cannot deal with it in tandem with my own."

Shade nodded slowly. " _ **I understand...but...speaking of broken promises...**_ "

"...I know..." Twilight looked up at him again, face contorting with shame. "I don't know what is causing me to loose control like this. I have been keeping it in check for so long...Why is the Twilight persona arising now?"

The Divine Wraith looked downwards, reaching and grabbing Twilight's right hand and holding it up.

" _ **I think**_ **this** _ **might be a good reason as any.**_ " He said, motioning toward the ring on Twilight's finger.

"The ring? It's a harmless trinket now, isn't it?"

" ** _Not so much anymore, Link._** " The Specter frowned. " ** _While you were out of commission these past few days, I took the time to look into Talon's crafting of these so called 'dominion rings', as Cyrus called them. Turns out, these are bound to a dark power all too similar to a wraith's power._** "

"Really?"

" ** _Yes,_ _Perhaps that is why they are called Dominion rings, a wraith's main ability is to dominate living souls. These rings would allow one to become a Wraith themselves if worn long enough. Tell me...have you felt...agitated at all?_** "

"Hmm...Yes, a little bit..."

" _ **Then this is our answer.**_ " Shade dropped his hand. " ** _These rings function similar to how I bind with you, granting and enhancing power, but they have a dark, oppressive presence, in contrast to my far more tame one. It conflicts with my presence. I can suppress the effects, but your resolve to refuse my power will waver with time._** "

"But...A day was all it took for me to crack..." Twilight paled in realization.

Shade nodded grimly. " ** _How quickly can you defeat Marsh's armies, Link?_** "

"...I...I don't know."

The Wraith stared for a few moments, before patting Twilight on the shoulder. " _ **We will need our rest then, let us retire to bed for now.**_ "

Twilight nodded, shivering as the specter bound to him again. He extinguished his pipe, smacking it against the palm of his glove before pocketing it. Specks of droplets began to pelt him, wherein he looked up to see the night sky and the moon blotted out by black storm clouds. They'd escaped his notice, but he solemly remembered Lion's last words pointing it out. He'd paid no mind to them however. Lightning crashed and thunder rolled as the hero turned about and walked down toward the room he and Aya had been granted. It was behind the Castle proper, literally "on the ass-end" of Hyrule, as he liked to say.

He entered the room quietly, careful not to wake his Squire while he began to set away his gear. Lighting flashed and rumbled, illuminating the room and himself for the briefest of moments as he set away the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

But, while instinctively reaching for his father's sword, which he'd forgotten, he was surprised when his fingers brushed a hilt anyway. Drawing the weapon, he gaped when he realized it was Lion's snapped-in-half sword, he _completely_ forgot that Aya had given it back. He didn't even give it to Rhoam or Link yet.

"Well...Sleep's overrated anyway, yeah?" He grinned wryly at Shade, who appeared beside him studying the blade. "I hope the kid won't mind a little visit..."

Shade was quiet, completely engrossed in the broken sword's design. He glanced over to the sleeping girl on the bed, namely her own sword and shield resting against the foot of said bed. He turned back once and then looked to Twilight.

" _ **I've seen this sword before...**_ " He said, walking towards Aya's weapons. " ** _Tell me...what do you think of it?_** "

Twilight looked to the broken blade, instantly noting the parallels between it and his own father's sword. But he paused when he noticed the type of sword it was. The hilt, the blade, the craftsmanship. The certain material, that of goat horns, inlaid into it.

"This is an Ordon Sword..!" He murmured in surprise, turning it over. "Rusl only made _Five_ of these, at most! One for himself, each of the Twins, Wild, and Colin. Nobody I've seen in Ordona Kingdom wields a blade like this."

" ** _Nobody?_** " He looked up to Shade, who stood with Aya's sword in hand, pulling the blade partway out of it's sheath. " ** _What of this one?_** "

With a glance, he had an answer. There wasn't any mistake, it was an Ordon Sword as well, albeit with some subtle differences, like the runes engraved into the blade itself...Though, that would mean...

Twilight gaped for a moment, before quickly walking over to Aya and nudging her awake.

"W- _wha_?" She mumbled, a bit of drool dripping onto her pillow as she woke. "Master?"

"Aya...I need you to be straight with me." His gaze was hard, telling the half-awake girl that he was serious. "What is your _actual_ name?"

"..?" She blinked in confusion, still groggy. " _A_...Amity."

Twilight's eyes widened. "And...Drake's your cousin..."

"...Yeah...Why?" She made to get up. "Is something wrong-"

"No." He waved quickly. "It's fine, go back to sleep. I just needed to know."

Aya, too tired to think rationally, shrugged and flopped back down, drifting off again. Twilight stood up, expressionless, and walked to the other side of the room, looking out of the window in thought. Shade sheathed the Squire's blade and set it down, walking to stand beside the Hero. They both observed the moon glowing in the sky, bathing the land in shadow and light.

"Amity...The name of one of the Twins. My daughters." Twilight muttered. "If Drake's her cousin, that means he is descended from Dawn...Not to mention Lion, and this new Link, are descended from Wild..."

" ** _Indeed._** "

He laughed quietly. Not a laugh of humor and good will, but a crack of an emotion as he briefly broke down at the realization. He cackled softly into his palm, as to not wake his newly-discovered descendant, lips split into a manic grin. Shade only observed, allowing the fit to pass before placing his hand on his descendant's shoulder in a reassuring way.

Twilight sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "Fuck this era...Just fuck it."

" ** _Hmm..._ _The Goddesses have a sense of irony it seems..._** "

"You think?"

Twilight shook his head, completely bewildered at his current situation. With a long suffering sigh, he placed the broken sword in the sheath and retrieved his own weapons. He stared at the Master Sword for a bit longer than usual, most likely gauging it's meaning to himself as he witnessed Link draw it's future-counterpart just earlier that day.

" ** _What do you plan on doing?_** "

"I'm going to return the sword, attend the funeral, then return to Ordona with Aya, and finish that damned war." He paused, then shrugged. "Then...I don't now, go fishing I guess? Been a while since we've done that."

Shade chuckled. " ** _Perhaps, we can._** "

With a ghost of a smirk, he left the room and began walking toward his counterpart's room. Being on the other side of the castle, it was a rather tedious walk with many stares courtesy of the castle guard. Unlike Ordona, these men didn't seem nearly as accepting of him.

" _Not much has changed, I see._ " He thought with an eyeroll.

Link's room was amid a hallway of various other rooms, mostly reserved for Royal Guards, but with name plaques at the sides of each door. This made some sense given his rank, but would've been unorthodox otherwise. Hell, if Twilight guessed correctly, they'd probably put him together with the Princess if things involving Calamity Ganon escalated.

He knocked twice on the dark-oak door, but received no reply. Frowning, he knocked again, again no reply.

Twilight tried the door handle, which was surprisingly not locked and open with ease. Stepping into the small, but comfy room, he took note of the absence of it's occupant, and the decoration that lined the walls. There was black-and-white photos of varying quality all over the walls, of places both familiar and unfamiliar.

Faron Woods, The Lake of Hylia, Gerudo Desert, and Death Mountain.

He had to suppress his nostalgia as he began to look around for clues as to his descendant's whereabouts. Shade had unbound and paced around the room, stopping by the writing desk underneath the single window in the back of the room. The specter leaned over and read the contents of the papers lying there, humming in interest as he did so.

" ** _Shinguru-sutorōku_** " He read, single eye narrowed in interest. " ** _A form of swordplay that involved a single-stroke to quickly end a battle...This is a very advanced technique, yet it seems as if he's mastered it..._** "

"He's a Royal Guard, and our descendant, it makes sense that he would be naturally skilled." Twilight gave a wry grin. "Remember, I hadn't a clue how to use a bow, but I wielded the Hero's Bow like a master archer."

" _ **Yes...**_ " Shade smirked in turn, looking back and shifting through the papers. " ** _He seems very interested in combat, mostly how to end it as quickly as possible. If only he possessed the abilities of a Wraith..._** "

"Hmm..." Twilight didn't agree with that, but was too busy looking at the pictures around the room to protest further. His gaze stopped on a picture of a woman with red-hair and brown-eyes, smiling brightly and playing what looked like a harp made from the frame of a bow. "Is this his mother?"

Shade glanced up to the picture. " ** _She looks...familiar..._** "

"Yeah, almost like mom...except...I don't know."

He kept looking, this time to a picture of what looked like a red-skinned Zora with golden eyes, holding her hands gently to the arm of a blonde short-haired child with cat-like eyes, wearing a light-blue shirt with a lobster design on it. It didn't take that much of a guess that the boy was Link, the short hair throwing him off, but the Zora was quiet interesting since he hadn't seen a red-colored one before.

"Remind you of Ruto, Shade?" He teased.

The Specter glanced up again, then shook his head slightly, chuckling under his breath. " ** _Goddesses, No._** "

Twilight laughed, shaking his head as well as he looked back to the previous picture. "Well, It's not a stretch to say that he's gone back to his mother, wherever that is..."

" ** _Judging from those pictures, as well as these-_** " He held up a stylized drawing of the same Zora. " _ **-drawings, then I would bet that he lives near Zora's Domain, hmm?**_ "

"Fifty Rupees says you're wrong."

" ** _Alright, but you have to get there via Wolf Form._** "

"Deal!"

* * *

The workout was ideal, plus it felt good to be a mostly-dark colored wolf running near-quietly under the cover of the stormy night. Rain soaked his fur as he prowled along the river, dodged groups of traveling soldiers, and snuck past a bustling riverside stable. He the knew the way to Zora's domain by heart, even if the landscape had changed, memories of time spent fishing with Wild and Ralis kept cropping up as he sped along on all fours, kicking up mud and wet grass.

But the light of a distant village crossed the dark hills, signaling him to return to his human form, for obvious reasons. In his wandering mind, Twilight quickly noted the massive river surging down through the mountains, no doubt leading up towards the domain itself, and the fact that the village was built into a small valley of sorts bordering. With the storm raging around him, he immediately noted that if something were to happen that caused the river to overflow and expand, the village would probably get swept away and drowned and replaced by a swamp.

Trying to look inconspicuous, which didn't take much effort, he strolled along the road and up to the gate. A large sign hung above it and, in stylized Hylian wording, read " _Goponga Villag_ e".

"Tacky, we know." Said one of the Guards at the gate with a light-zora accent, though a Hylian compared to his comrade, who was an actual Zora. "What brings you here at this time of night, friend? And in a storm no less?"

"Nothing devious, m'afraid." Twilight replied with a northern accent of his own, a fragment from his childhood living on his family's ranch, though washed away by his widespread travels, he could still call upon it as easily as he could call upon Shade. "I was just looking for a kid, about thirteen I think, he looks like me in royal guard uniform."

"Oh! You mean Link?" Asked the Zora, pointing his silver spear back past Twilight. "His family's house is just down that way, head towards the fork in the road, then go left rather than right towards the Stable."

" ** _Well Well,_** **_Guess who owes me fifty rupees?_** "

"Alright, thanks!" Twilight said through gritted teeth, trying to sound happy.

He waved, turning heel and heading down the suggested route. Once out of sight, he turned back into a wolf to pick up the pace, speeding down the road again until he reached the fork. He was about to turn when he heard the whinny of a horse, turning to see a rider heading towards him from his descendant's residence.

Sitting on the road, rather casually for a wolf, he waited until the rider came closer and, eventually, stopped right next to him. They looked down at him, face hidden underneath the shadow of hood. Only sorrowful ruby-red eyes gazed at him, familiar ones, but these were fresh and contorted with newfound grief, but also confusion at his presence. "...What the? A wolf?"

Still staring at this mysterious wolf, which was far from where any wolf should be in Hyrule, the person soon shook his head and gave a grunt of indifference, before he reined his horse back, galloping off towards the Stable.

"Hmm..." Twilight hummed, turning in the opposite direction and sprinting off.

He could make out the outline of a house, shrouded in the stormy night as he stepped up to it. The lights inside were on, but there was some sort of commotion going on around the back. Stealthily prowling around the corner, peaked back to see a small ranch of sorts. There was a collection of goats, ones from Ordon given their horns, and a woman attempting to wrangle them into a barn.

The goat she was tugging at bleated in disapproval, threatening to charge her if she pulled it any further. Twilight scowled and quickly transformed, hopping the fence and running up to them. Giving a whistle to get her attention, he stopped at the goats side, already soothing it.

" _What_?" She stared at him, slack-jawed.

"Don't worry, the storm'll shake them, but not too bad." He gently took the goat from her and led it into the barn, before moving onto another goat. If only he had Epona, he could wrangle these guys in a heartbeat. He glanced to the woman, still standing there petrified. "C'mon, let's go!"

She seemed to snap out of it, hurrying to aid him in bringing the last of the goats in. It was quick with the two of them and soon the barn door was closed and barred. Twilight let out a sigh, standing under the edge of the barn roof to keep dry. To say that was tedious, but somewhat relaxing was an understatement. He really did miss tending to a ranch, working with animals.

It was something of a pastime for him.

Before he could speak, two hands were placed on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see the woman staring at him intently, tears welling up in her brown eyes. Noting her red hair, Twilight quickly realized that this must be Link's mother. What she was doing however, was beyond him.

"Lion...?" She breathed with hope.

Oh.

"I'm...afraid not..." His eyes softened, gently taking her hands away from his face. "...He has passed on."

"Oh...I see..." She dropped her hands, staring at the ground. Her face was already wet from the rain, so he couldn't tell if she was crying. An eerie silence passed before she spoke again. "I'm sorry...Where are my manners? Thank you for helping me with the goats, will you please come in?"

She motioned to the house nearby, to which he gave a quick nod.

* * *

The home was cozy, with wooden walls and soft carpet rather than stone. Truly, Lion's status as General meant he could afford luxury for his family. Twilight kept that thought as he was told to take off his muddy boots and rest in the parlor, to which he politely declined. Being the country boy-type, this level of commodity was still foreign to him, despite the various meetings he'd undertook when living and working at the Castle during his Era.

They had entered the kitchen, the woman hurrying to make some tea for the unexpected guest. Which she set upon a platter, along with kettle, cups, and all, on the kitchen counter and pouring him some.

"Sugar?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded, leaning back with his hands on the counter. Having gained a liking to sweet tea after time spent in Ordona, he'd started taking some liberties in adding an excessive amount of sugar to his drink.

She handed him his cup, before making her own. They drank their respective cups quietly, before setting them down with a clink of porcelain. After another string of silence and a few escaped sniffs from the woman, she spoke up. "Forgive me...It feels like my very soul is being weighed down...I had hoped you were..."

Twilight nodded slightly, understanding that she was still reeling from news of what happened just earlier that day. It hurt him personally seeing people sad, but he couldn't do anything in this case except express his sympathy.

"It's a sad affair..." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's hard to lose a relative, even if I didn't know him that well...I wish I got to know him more..."

"Hmm..." She looked to him, circles under her eyes as she studied his face again. "...You're his ancestor, right?"

He blinked in surprise. "I am...He told you?"

She nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "He did, I didn't believe him though..." She paused. " _But_...In a world of fairies, dragons, and heroes, I suppose there are more outlandish things."

" ** _I like her already._** " Shade mused.

"I'm Marin, Lion's wife." She held out her hand, which Twilight shook. "And you are?"

"Link, but I go by Twilight." He inclined his head as he leaned back again. "I do believe your son is named after me."

Marin frowned and shook her head. "It wasn't my idea, and Lion wasn't aware of the significance of that name. He just suggested it and we thought it was good fit."

Twilight narrowed his eyes at that, but shrugged it off.

There was far too much inconsistency anyway, he didn't want to worsen the fact.

* * *

 **A/N: *The author stops typing and gives an aside glance to the viewers, before continuing with the transition.***

* * *

Aya tucked her knees to her chest, staring sideways at the flickering lantern on the end table at her bedside. There was a certain sourness in her gut, giving her the worst feeling, anxiety and worry. With how her master spoke when asking for her name, she knew right off the bat that he'd figured out their relation to one another. It was no secret to her, however doubtful she was when Drake informed her of the fact.

Drake had always known they were related to the Hero of Twilight, being close with the Ordona Royal Family typically allowed for that knowledge to reach him easily. He _had_ figured that the hero would piece it together sooner, but it wasn't meant to be it seemed.

Though, it was not Drake's idea for her to train underneath him.  
That was more of a spur-of-the-moment type of plan.

In her limited travels with Twilight, as he was calling himself, Aya began to note many oddities about his personality. He seemed to hide his compassion underneath a wall of abrasiveness and snark, which didn't do him any favors to the doubtful. There was many a time he'd seen it crack open, while training her, speaking to Master Time, and when the Hylian General died.

She wondered what thoughts were running through his head.

With a sigh, she rose up from the bed and began to collect and strap on her gear. She hadn't a clue as to where he went, but she reasoned he wouldn't want to be followed anyway, not that she could in this foreign land. Her chainmail skirt rustled as she fasted her sword and shield to her back, tugging on it to make sure it was secure, before quietly exiting the room.

Hyrule Castle was, in no uncertain terms, a maze of winding corridors and wandering guards that bore blank faces of indifference to the night shift. The howling of wind and rain whistled at open windows and pattered against the glass of closed ones. Aya had to take a detour through some underground passages to get around having to walk through that torrent of rain. Her aimless journey, wishing for something to do, had led her into a room filled to the brim with bookcases and the banks of knowledge stored on their shelves.

Perfect.

Sitting in the far corner, shrouded in shadow aside from a single candle on her table, was a blonde-haired girl with green eyes, staring intently at a book below her. A pair of glasses were perched on her nose, but they seemed to only be for reading. Aya was quiet, but made her presence known as to not startle the mysterious girl, who seemed to be about her age, but of a scholarly background. She walked to a bookcase, audibly tapping her feet to draw the blonde's attention from her book for a split second. She succeeded, but also received a rather harsh scowl from said girl, who grumpily went back to her book.

Probably a Chambermaid on her break.

Aya decided to pay her no mind, browsing through the book selection with an idle hand. She wasn't much of a reader, but with her teacher gone and a storm raging outside, there was little she _could_ do. With this enormous collection though, time could literally fly by if she found the right book...But what was she in the mood for?

Suddenly, a stray thought struck her.

Hurriedly shifting through the books, which were thankfully labelled alphabetically, she began to search for a book that had any mention of Wraiths within it. The search was harrowing and tedious and she had to swap between bookcases several times in a miniature wild goose chase, but she managed to obtain a single lead, " _The Fall of the First Knights of Hyrule and the Rise of Their Wraiths_ ".

With relief, she pulled out a chair and set the book down in the glow of a candle, and she began to read. Some of it was in a foreign language of sorts, what seemed to be...Marshtongue? No, it was ancient Hylian now that she had a good look at it. The lettering was refined and more elegant than it's counterpart, which was a mere bastardization of the hylian language.

From what Aya knew, or was forced to learn back in basic training, Marsh actually used to be apart of Hyrule, but fractured off after a Civil War with it's mother country. By that logic, it meant Marshmen were descended from Hylians, explaining their rather harsh relationship with them nowadays.

Why they attack Ordona though, was beyond her.

The squire shook her head, running a hand through her honey-colored hair as she flipped through the pages. She eventually came across a summary that was, thankfully, translated into New Hylian, which near-everyone spoke these days.

She read...

* * *

 _"In a bygone area, once the first of the Hylians returns from their lofty home in the sky, there was the establishment of the First Kingdom of Hyrule, led by an ancient hero and princess, bound as Husband and Wife. The Hero, his prowess with a sword unchallenged, but soon weakened by age, sought to protect the growing kingdom by founding the Knights of Hyrule, the first of their order. These loyal men and women fought many battles through the Era of Chaos preceding the true formation of Hyrule."_

 _"But all was not to be, as their order was subjected to a horrific purge during the Force Era, leaving Hyrule vulnerable to the Wizard Vaati's attack. But, unlike the future Orders that were re-established by later Heroes, there was something special of the First Order of Knights. Their motivation to save and protect Hyrule was so great, and their shame of their failure and death, had breached the barrier between the World of the Living and The Death Fields. Their very souls were revived without a shell to contain them, giving birth to the first Wraiths."_

 _"These former knights, banished from death by their own decree, continued their service to Hyrule's Royal Family for generations in a terrifying crusade of power and courage. Unfortunately, their state was not recognized with open arms like they had expected, many fears the Wraith-Knights and their terrifying powers to control the mind and souls of men. This was one of the few minor factors that led to the Hyrulean Civil War prior to the Era of the Hero of Time."_

 _"The war tore the once-great country apart and led to the second deaths of many Wraiths, who either were banished back to the Death Fields by powerful magic users or faded away with time, though none have quite figured out why. There was a rumor that, as specters similar to a Poe, they could not die and held a degree of immortality...But their existence was tied directly to their magic pool, think of stamina but for magic, and were simply unable to remain tethered to the mortal realm."_

 _"All is known now, that Wraiths are very rare creatures, their whereabouts often only known by Dark Mages and Necromancers who seek their powers of dominion over souls. There has been recurring evidence that Gerudo Brainwashing techniques were founded upon the abilities of Wraiths, particularly in reign of the infamous Twinrova's sorcery. This would require further study however and personal accounts from a Gerudo magic-user, which are very few and in-between these days._

 _As a footnote, there is a long standing rumor that Chosen Heroes could become Wraiths, but this has long since been dismissed."_

 _"It is a thought, though."_

- ** _LS_**

* * *

Aya frowned and stood up, flipping the pages as she left the library.

Her thoughts drifted to her Teacher's status as a Half-Wraith. There was definite fear in those who were aware, awe in some others, and pride in many soldiers for their superior. She wondered if the Hylian Army of his Era held the same views as Ordona's did now.

Thinking back to her master, she remembered his appearance. Of a young man between the ages of seventeen and nineteen at the very least, wearing that worn green tunic and cap, the inspiration of Ordona's army uniforms. He'd always kept his bow tucked over his arm, and that snapped-sword he seemed to cherish next to his normal sword, reminding her of the Brokenblades and their characteristic weapons.

It really dawned on her that Twilight seemed to have influenced a good part of Ordona's culture and factions, even if indirectly.

She then thought of his "wraith" form, as she would call it. All too similar to his normal self, except split down the middle, from his scalp trailing down to his left hip. His entire left side would glow and become ethereal, showing the image of Master Time in his Shade form. Ancient armor and a broken horned helmet the only real significant detail that set them apart in that state, as well as the Wraith's skeletal-like face.

Back to Twilight, Aya regarded him as always battle-ready, but very noticeably laid back, almost cocky. This would get you killed normally, but from what Aya had seen, there was reason behind his arrogance. Various instructors would yell at you for acting that way, like your too good for your opponent.

Twilight _was_ just that good.

Even if his own abilities weren't up to par, he could have Master Time possess him and deal with the enemy.

That was another thought that she'd had, that particular ability that her teacher seemed to use in repetition, at the cost of his strength. It zapped him dry pf stamina and left him either winded or unconscious. With such a drawback, why would he keep on using it? And what of his "Twilight Wraith" story? In her personal opinion, he didn't seem the kind of person to purposely use a wraith's power over souls so willingly, nor did he seem the type to "go mad with power" either.

There was several layers of mysteries to that man, mysteries that she wanted to uncover and solve.

Even if it was a passing fancy, rather than her personal objective.

She had stepped into their room, closing the door behind her. She set the book on the writing desk, lighting the lantern there as well. It was all on autopilot mostly however, as she was still thinking. Perhaps, she thought still, that the "Twilight Wraith" was a mere excuse for using Master Time's power willingly?

The fight with that Lynel, she had seen him use that power by himself. The squire noted from before, that his side that glowed with the power of Master Time, was far different that when the Wraith himself was in control. The normal, bluish-gold tint to the form, so pure and good, had darkened to a sickly-green-gold hue instead. The ethereal armor was the same, but seemed to have been modified, almost reminding her of Ordonian Ranger armor. Then there was his face, which was completely different.

Rather than the helmeted skull of Master Time, there was instead a younger, fairer face. It's features were softer than Twilight's, but...still so familiar. It wore the same green cap that Twilight did, but with an added Faceguard with unique markings. The eye would remain red, but now with a blue tint, a complete inversion of that eye's normal look.

It was like...They were one in the same...Yet different.

"I wonder..." She murmured, closing the book.

* * *

There was a lot of things Twilight hadn't known about this kid, that was for sure.

He listened patiently, tentatively asking questions as Marin went on about Lion. He kept his attention focused solely on her, letting her get whatever turmoil she had left out of her system via her stories. Be they humorous or sorrowful.

She described the late General as a man of action, but very level-headed and down-to-earth. He cared deeply for his family and was very proud when his son turned out to possess unparalleled natural skill with a blade, and even moreso when he joined the Royal Guard.

He'd been raised in the Snowy Northwest, up high in a mysterious mansion in the Hebra mountains before moving to the rolling green hills of Hyrule Field, to a house in Gatepost Town in the shadow of the Great Plateau, the supposed birthplace of Hyrule. He joined the local guards before being promoted to auxiliary after a harrowing battle with the Yiga Clan.

Rising through the ranks, he became lieutenant underneath the blatantly corrupt General Ebara, who cared more of his reputation rather than the state of the country he swore to protect. The Yiga Clan, a far greater force, one caring little for said General, easily slaughtered him and his forces in an ambush in the Faron Region.

The skirmish was now known as "Ebara's Folly", which immediately led to Lion taking command and managing to route the Yiga's forces, pushing them through Lurelin Village and trapping them on the Beach. This summarily led to the massacre of the majority of the Yiga's forces, changing it into the isolated group of assassins they are today.

The battle of Cape Cresia, as it was known, would lead to Lion taking the helm as Hyrule's General. After that, the army underwent major changes meant to stamp out corruption and improve their abilities, all over viewed by Lion personally.

The aftermath of the battle had also led to Lion meeting Marin, who was living in Lurelin village at the time. He had saved her from being taken hostage, along with many other of the village's citizens. They got together sometime after Lion's promotion and began a ranch near Zora's Domain to raise a family.

Needless to say, the man didn't bear the triforce of courage, but he was still a damn good hero.

Twilight glanced into the room of his descendant's son, who lay in bed covered in bandages. The matted blonde hair, the scarred facial features. What Shade had said months ago was true...This boy was the spitting image of Wild, down to those sapphires if memory served him.

It made him feel so sad...yet happy?

He watched as Marin silently removed and replaced the bandages, stroking her son's forehead affectionately before stepping back out.

"...He's so much like him." She said with a smile. "If what you say is true, and the Master Sword chose him as a Hero, then I know he'll do well."

"Depends if the assholes in the Royal Court gain some compassion." The hero muttered gruffly. "From my experience, they're all stuck up pricks with no morals beyond the care for their country and position."

"Not all of them are like that." Marin protested. "I've been to meetings to Lion, there are plenty of them who have good hearts. Brit, York, Thoric, and Lime especially!"

"Forgive me then, I haven't the best experience with nobles."

"Well just don't judge people without knowing them!" She snapped, pointing a finger in his face. "Some of them are my friends, so if you mess with them, I'll beat you into the ground!"

"Sheesh, fine then!" Twilight held up his hands in defeat, muttering to himself. " _Great Din, if she has this much of a temper, I can only imagine what the kid's like..._ "

"My case in point is Link himself, he was brought in here by the Army's lieutenant, who's family is personally involved with the Royal Court as well."

"Lieutenant? You mean the guy with blue hair, right? Vvilequin, was it?"

She gave a curt nod and wave of her hand. "You might've seen him when you came in, riding back towards the Castle."

"Hmm..." Twilight stared at the window, thinking. He gave a sigh. "...Whatever."

"Just...try to imagine it from our perspective. Give them a chance, fifteen-Thousand years have passed, things are bound to change!"

Twilight promptly lowered his gaze to the back of his hand, and the glowing triangle that connected to two similar black mark, all three which glowed through his gloves.

"Not much, it seems."

The rain had let up, so he bid the woman goodbye and promised to visit in the future. Once outside, looking out over the murky, soaked land before him that was illuminated by the rising dawn, he transformed into Wolf Form again and sprinted off towards the Castle. Even if he could just warp, he needed to think for a moment.

" **...What?** " He growled defensively.

" ** _I didn't say anything..._** " Shade replied coolly.

" **I can _feel_ you grinning...It's really fucking annoying too.** "

" ** _Well, I'm just thinking on how similar you are to that woman_**." The specter mused. **_"A good person on the exterior, but quite the temper underneath that hard shell._** "

" **Hi pot, I'm kettle.** " Twilight snarked.

" ** _And that brings me to my next point, I think she makes a good point._** " Twilight paused, growling lowly as the Wraith continued unfazed. " ** _Your prejudice against nobility is becoming a liability, and is starting to look more and more unfounded with each passing day._** "

" **Only because-!** "

" _ **Only, because of what happened to Wild, the first one.**_ " Shade snapped, appearing infront of him, albeit in Shade form as opposed to Wolf Form. Twilight transformed as well to match his height. " ** _I was there, Twilight, you remember it damn well. Scythes deserved what he got, but that turmoil has affected you so horrendously that it's thrown you off even after all these years! How long will you lie to yourself, claiming "Twilight Wraith" this and "Twilight Wraith" that!?_** "

He made sure to keep his voice raised, or he'd never get through to the hero. Shade had much experience with the man before him, a lifetime of it, and he knew how to get a point across. For so long, he let Twilight have his peace. Fooling himself by claiming his bouts of anger as the result of the Twilight Wraith's influence, as if they were indeed a separate entity.

" ** _Remember who you are..._** " He pleaded.

"I...do." Twilight replied with a sign, rubbing his eyes as he turned around to gaze over the landscape. "...It's just...all this has thrown me for a loop."

Shade stepped beside him, looking to him and listening attentively.

"You're right, Shade. You've always have been...And I _want_ to change what we are, Shade." The Hero spoke again. "People fear us and know us as a ' _Demon Wraith_ ' even to this day. They look up to us, with awe and fear. I want to fix that, show them that we are still the heroes we've always been."

" ** _Like 'The Twilight Wraith' before us?_** "

"No. Too long I've used that excuse of a title. This whole hero thing, the wraiths and whatnot...They're pretty much done." He gave a sad look. "We're more ghosts than people..." The specter nodded slightly at that. "No. This time, we are _not_ heroes, but men. Flawed men who are not immune to our anger, who don't blame some persona that never even existed." He shook his head. "We are not heroes anymore. But we shall set an example for this new era, for this new Hero that will rise."

" ** _This is...quite grown up of you._** "

"Heh...I've been thinking of it ever since we set foot in this era, and even prior to that." He said with a smile. "Back in my era, I was thinking, and then now in this new one, I kept thinking...on how to improve myself. What more could I learn? How can I grow? So, I've decided that all bets are off." He looked to his ancestor, a deep frown replacing his optimism. "Shade, after we end the war in Ordona...I want you to return to the Death Fields, while I remain here."

Shade blinked in surprise. " _ **...I am bound to your spirit...forever...I cannot just leave.**_ "

"Yet, you can go where you please." Twilight reminded. "I will not keep you here any longer than you wish. But, if I'm to improve myself, I need to do so by my own hand, not one guided by a wraith, a specter, or whatever you find yourself to be."

" ** _..._ _I see..._** " The specter turned to look over Hyrule. " ** _...You're steadfast in your wish, and that is admirable. But I will not just leave you to fate. I will lessen my bond, so I am only slightly connected to you. So that I may appear in your most dire hour._** " He looked up, determined. " ** _Where you go, I go. Never will you walk alone._** "

Twilight nodded, accepting that. "Of course."

The specter nodded in turn, binding himself again to the former Hero, who turned to look at the silhouette of Hyrule Castle on the horizon. How similar it looked to the one of his era. It's eerie shadow was still the same, cast over Hyrule Field in a bath of dawning light, acting as an arrow, pointing southwards.

To Ordona.

His home.

" ** _And even after all these years, you still intrigue me the most._** " Came a chilling voice. " _ **...Twilight Wraith.**_ "

Twilight's brow furrowed, instantly drawing his sword as he turned to glare at Isu. The Goddesses' messenger was casually sitting on a rock, his knee pulled up to his chest with his hands resting atop it. While hidden by his mask, it was all too obvious he was smirking.

" ** _Of course, that name holds no merit. It never did, did it?_** " He stood up and walked over. " ** _Who fought in the Twilight War? You did. Who slayed Ganondorf? You did. Who fought wars, broke minds, stole souls, and blamed it all on some persona that didn't exist just so he could handle the guilt and shame of it?_** " He chuckled. " ** _Need I go further?_** "

Twilight glared in reply.

" ** _Ah...but nevertheless, I applaud you for accepting your mistakes._** " He held out his arms. " ** _And here is your reward: Fresh Marsh blood, all the way to Talon himself!_** "

Twilight frowned. "What're you...?"

" _ **Hurry back to Ordona, a great battle is afoot.**_ "

* * *

Aya grunted as she and her teacher landed on the rough ground next to the Seregost Fort, which was positively bustling with activity. Soldiers, be they Ordonian, Hylian, Darknuts, or Bulbins, were running about with weapons and supplies, piling them into Wagons and mounting their horses.

"What's happening?" She asked, confused.

"Hmm...Drake!" Twilight waved upon spotting the one-eyed Ordonian.

He stopped in place and looked over to them. "Oh, you're back! Where the hell have you two been?"

"Had some business in Hyrule...What's happening here?" He waved his hand around. "Are we mobilizing for the Barrows across the field?"

"No, we've already taken that one yesterday, as have we the one in Ashland." Drake said, brow furrowed. "Well... _Taken_ being a loose term. It was abandoned when our forces got there...That's when Marsh's forces ambushed them. They're dug in, but they'll only last for so long..."

"Seems we're on the opposite end of the stick this time..." Twilight muttered. "Without Cyrus, I was sure they would fall back to Kalenvar."

The Ordonian shook his head. "No, there is the second Captain, Daythef. She's taken over and there is rumors that Talon himself is marching towards the Barrows as we speak. We're mounting a counter-offensive."

"I can see...We take out Talon, and their armies crumble..." He mused. "Nice that Darius has come to his senses..."

"A greater lie has never been told, Hero of Twilight."

Twilight and Aya both turned to see quite the familiar face, Lady Primrose "Winter" Latoan, wearing what was no doubt an armor inspired by his Magic Armor, down to the diadem on her forehead, but bearing Ordona's banner on the tunic's skirt.

"M'lady!" Aya bowed quickly, suddenly flustered.

She grinned at Aya's sudden act and Twilight's surprised look. "Darius has been relieved of duty after being declared unfit for command. _I_ will take command of Ordona's forces for the time being and will lead them into this battle."

"Good to see someone has sense around here then." Twilight inclined his head. "What's our game plan, then?"

She motioned for them to follow, to a hastily set-up table next to the main gate. There was a sprawled out map, detailing the border between Seregost and Ashland provinces, specifically the Barrows that were just a hop-skip away from the border. Mars's forces had poured in from the North and West, destroying and burning down the town at the other end of Ashland. Now, they were pushing to retake the Barrows which guarded the path to the border.

"We're to meet up and reinforce the men at the Barrows, then charge the enemy lines, give them little chance to use whatever artillery they may have procured."

"Easy enough, what's the catch?"

"Well, as Drake has probably told you, Talon and his remaining Captain Daythef the Outlaw are supporting their forces. While I'm not too concerned of Daythef, Talon is cunning and will undoubtedly lead his forces into battle."

"Right, tell me more of Daythef."

"Little is known, I'm afraid." Winter frowned. "She is apparently an outlaw by trade, one who desires riches thanks to that damned ring of hers. She supposedly possess the ability to control wildlife and creatures, though this was unfounded until recently...It's hard to separate fact from rumor..."

"We'll have to improvise then." Twilight placed a hand on the map. "I'll take on Talon if he shows up, Daythef too if she gets in the way. Is there anything else we need to know?"

Winter reached below the table and grabbed a silver axe and sword, placing both on her hips. "Only if you're ready for battle."

Twilight glanced up to the sky, whistling a tune. The shape of a hawk crawing in response made him smile as he looked back down. "Born ready."

* * *

There was a yell to rally the troops, who mounted their horses and carts, falling in behind Winter, Twilight, Aya, and Drake. Before they departed, Winter turned on her horse to address her forces, speaking loud enough for them to hear.

"My fellow men and women of Ordona! Today may be the final push to victory, our victory to take our home back from Marsh, from Talon. With our hearts set, our swords sharpened, and our bows steady, we shall rend the foes of Marsh and drive them away! Follow us, one last time in this war!" She turned to Twilight. "Anything to add, sir Link?"

Twilight glanced at her, then to the army. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I speak from the heart today. Today, where I embrace this era I find myself in. I am proud of what my home has become, this shining kingdom. I speak to you, not as a wraith for this is no serious moment, but as a friend. For this day, as Marsh gives us one last act of strength, we shall return the favor with one last act of courage!" He raised his fist "As brothers and sister in arms, to war! To battle!"

A roar of support rushed through the army, signaling those at the front to turn about and lead the charge from the border gate. Atop Epona, with Aya and Drake at his sides on their own horses, Twilight rode through the fields of Seregost, kicking up dirt and grass as they charged through the former battlefield that Cyrus had blotted the land with. Past makeshift graves and discarded weapons, headed south, then towards the west now.

The tumbling of wagons joined with the thundering of hooves, Twilight looking to the west to see the rest of the Bulbins, atop their bulbos, joining with their ranks. Along with them were more wagons and horses, loaded with the remnants of the Darknuts, ready for battle.

At the front of this daunting force, Twilight felt himself smile at being part of something again.

He felt at home.

"Hero."

He turned to Winter. "Yes?"

"You still have Talon's ring, do you not?"

He nodded and held up his hand to show off the fact.

"Good...As you know, those who possess the rings have immortality." She said curtly. "You may want to figure out how you intend to take down Talon in that case."

Twilight frowned and nodded. "Right..."

* * *

The Ordona Army thundered through the harrowing valleys and canyons that led to Ashland, the air growing very dry and heated, thick with smoke at times as they entered a very flat expanse of land, that after a about mile or so, dropped down into a deep canyon that boiled with volcanic activity.

It was at the top of this flat area where the Barrows were located, being something a fortress in and out of themselves, despite being claimed as a temple of sorts. But, given his experience with temples, it hardly surprised Twilight. He continued to lead the charge alongside Lady Latoan, slightly behind her since he didn't know much of the way.

The Barrows rose a good deal above them, spires and archer towers connected to a top archway attached to a surrounding wall shrouded in ashy mist. Banners bearing the Ordonian sigil barely visible from the highest spire, signaling it's occupying force had endured whatever Marsh had thrown at them, as evident by the scorched and damaged land and walls. They seemed have sighted the calvary, as the main gate opened for them to enter.

Half of the army did so, while the other half began to set up shop. Digging in and building hasty defenses in preparation for the upcoming onslaught that was bound to happen. This was confirmed once Twilight and company dismounted inside and were approached by the remaining defenders. A furious battle had ended mere moments ago, with Marsh's forces retreating into the mist, taking any bodies left on the battlefield with them, be they Marshmen or Ordonian.

"What?...Why would they do that?" Winter frowned heavily.

"Perhaps they intend to raise the dead, like Cyrus could?" Drake suggested.

"No." Twilight shook his head. "Only his ring possessed that ability, Shade has been studying it."

"Then why?"

"...I don't know."

Suddenly, there was cry from outside. A war horn had sounded from across the volcanic plains, where Marsh had fled to. The group quickly moved up to the top of the gate arch, looking out towards it's origin. It continued to sound, with the mist of ash receding with each blow. Soon, figures and shapes could be made out, then colors. Then all the mist vanished, leaving the clear, hot air and a perfect view of the fruit of Marsh's labor.

Their army, wearing stripped armor of silver due to this heat, stood steadfast before a field of corpses, their discarded swords stabbed into the ground in a mock memorial intended to demoralize. It did the opposite, growls of rage coursing through the Ordonian ranks as Twilight narrowed his eyes. He took the hawkeye from his bag and put it on, instantly spotting two defined figures standing atop a mound of stone.

One, a woman, wore the colors of a brokenblade, blackened with some obscene magic, her face covered with a black hood and facemask.

Daythef.

The other, a man wearing a similar hood, but all black robes. His gauntlets and boots were spiked, made of an unknown metal that coursed with dark magic. Just underneath that cowl of his, two eyes of amber peered across the way, up to meet the former hero's gaze. A shiver of red-green energy coursed over him, his left-side becoming transparent in an oddly familiar way. Similar to a wraith, all originating at the red-jeweled ring on his finger, nothing but a crude mockery.

Talon.

Both Twilight and Shade had their suspicions, but this all but confirmed that Talon's craft of the rings were based on the wraith's power. It certainly made this battle more interesting, to fight a fellow wraith, no matter how " _false_ " he may be.

The mist gone, the source of it had been revealed. A town, just behind Marsh's forces, torched to nothing but ash and ember now, moans of the dead and dying reaching Twilight's sensitive ears even from this distance. A scowl on his face, Twilight cursed as he took off the hawkeye. At his side, Shade appeared looking in the same direction.

Talon turned to his remaining captain; Daythef nodding at an unknown command and raising her hand, the ring on her finger glowing a ethereal blue as she placed her hand on the black stone jutting out of the rock beneath her. The group gaped in shock as it began to rise up, with both ringbearers atop it. Daythef's supposed control of monsters seemed to be true, given the gasps going around.

"A Stone Talus!" Someone squeaked.

" ** _Talus?_** " Shade murmured to Twilight, who gave a curt nod. " ** _It seems Isu's predictions have come to pass so far._** "

" _Except for the betrayal part._ " The former hero thought.

"Master..." Aya said suddenly, looking quite determined. "I'll take on Daythef and her Talus."

Twilight looked down at his squire, pleasantly surprised at the seriousness in her tone, unlike her meek personality from before. "You sure, little-bit?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. After seeing you fight that Lynel, it got me thinking...I outta start pulling my own weight before I become a burden...Consider this my test."

"Hmm...Right then." He turned back. "Head on down, give 'em hell."

"Yes sir!" Aya whipped around and headed towards the main gate, Winter and Drake watched her go, the latter following while the former remained with Twilight and Shade. She seemed concerned and voiced it too. "Are you sure she can handle that? She's still a squire."

"...Heh." Twilight smirked at the Mayor-Lord. "I wouldn't expect anything less from here, I have faith, so should you."

Winter seemed to accept this, gazing back over the soon-to-be battlefield. Twilight and Shade did so as well, just in time for Talon to step forward. A voice, presumably his, echoed along the death-littered ground, all the way up to them.

" _This...is your fate..._ "

"Hmm..." Winter frowned at the echo and drew her weapons. "Y'know, I've always wanted to visit Ashland...I just didn't think it would be for battle. Do you heroes ever get that feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"That...with everything you do...You can't just be a normal person? Free to pursue your own destiny...Isn't that what heroes retire to?"

He simply stared ahead, not speaking.

Winter glanced at him, shivering eyes betraying her neutral expression. "...I'll go join the men."

"Right..." Twilight muttered the reply as she turned heel, still meeting the gaze of his opponent across the desolate field.

Now alone, Shade turned to his descendant. " ** _Talon awaits us..._** "

"Right then...Let's bring this war to _him_."

He turned heel, just as Shade bound to him again, walking to the other side of the archway to look over the gathered forces of Ordona. Bulbins, Darknuts, Hylians, and Ordonians, all gathered to fight together. It gave him a surge of strength, far more powerful than Shade's bond to him did. Today, they fought for the future of all, and the end of Marsh's oppression.

" ** _We_ have taken down the traitor Cyrus the Walker, and _We_ have matched the armies of Marsh time and time again, and _We_ have conquered the Barrows of** **Ordona..** " He spoke, letting himself use Shade's power one last time. " **But it is still not ours..!** " Their voices and bodies overlapped, but were equal, neither dominate over the other. Together, they spoke to the army, to give them hope and the courage to fight this battle. He pointed outward to the enemy, their enemy. " **Talon's army advances! Ready to butcher every last one of us! But we will not die under his rule, we do not and _will not_ serve his dominion! We _will_ sally forth on the battlefield, and take this land for our own! Once more, in battle! I will fight! We will fight! _You_ will fight! _You_ fight for your families at home, you fight for the future of this kingdom and it's people! ****You fight for Ordon!**

 ** _You_. _Fight_. F _or_ _Ordona_!** "

"For Ordona!" There was a uproar of valor and hype, the clanging of swords on shields, the war cries of battle ready soldiers. The gates opened, showing them their foes, and they were not fearful of them. No, there was no fear of their enemy, only anticipation. Twilight drew his sword, raising it high, glowing half-in-half with his ancestor.

" ** _Charge!_** "

Across the barren field, Talon drew is own sword from his back, the same shiver of a wraith, bloodied crimson, crossed his side as well.

" ** _Tôl acharn!_** " The Hylian phrase for " _Vengeance Comes_ ".

Both armies, matched in battle and valor, charged forward to meet halfway. The clash was horrific, but largely in Ordona's favor it seemed. After all that time sending the S'gaoilead to fight their battles, it seemed the Marshmen had gotten lazy and rusty. Not to mention the inclusion of the elite forces, the Rangers, Battlemages, and Brokenblades, bolstered the standard soldiers forces tenfold.

Aya and Drake ran side-by-side, cousins in arms as they sprinted through the carnage, rather wasting time to stop and fight off the enemy around them. Their goal was Daythef and that Stone Talus of hers, stomping through battle like an elephant in the room. Talon had spotted Twilight leap off the archway to join Lady Latoan in battle, so he dropped off from the Talus and rushed to engage them, leaving Daythef to clean up.

Torrents of fire, ice, and lightning were showered onto the Talus and it's rider, both of whom were unaffected by the onslaught. Daythef barked an order and the Talus shifted slowly as it swiped it's massive stone fist through the Battlemages, sending them flying. Aya halted in front of the hulking monster, who saw her and attempting to do the same.

But she was ready, putting her master's teaching and wisdom to use as she slid underneath the hulking beast, next to it's legs.

"Aya, here!" Drake barked, pulling out a bomb from his pouch and rolling it towards her. It was Ordonian craftsmanship, ignited by a pin made of flint. Aya grabbed it and stuck it between the two rocks that made up the Talus' forearm, pulling out the flint-pin quickly enough to create a spark, igniting the fuse as she rolled out of the way, tossing said pin to the ground.

 _BOOM_!

It's arm was gone, the rider giving a yelp as she nearly fell off as the Talus slammed face first into the ground. Aya wasted no time in jumping onto it and scrambling up just in time for the Talus to rise again. Daythef gave a growl as she drew two dagger and engaged the young squire.

"Get off!"

"You first!" Aya snapped back, clashing her sword with Daythef's daggers, before letting them slide off and kneeing her in the gut, bringing her sword around to slash her across the face, a thin trail of blood following the arc of the blade.

The woman grunted as she recoiled from her new wound, her mask cut away as she hissed at Aya in an almost feral way. For a split moment, Aya swore she saw fangs in her now exposed mouth. She thought little of it as they reengaged. Below them, Drake was busy dodging both the Talus' swings and the occasional Marshmen out for his blood. With a stroke of luck, he managed to cram another bomb into the Talus' remaining arm, blowing it to smithereens as well.

The sudden lurch threw both fighters off balance, Aya less-so. This proved to be an advantage, as she took the window of opportunity to attack the black crystal atop the Talus, the weak point. She got four swings in before Daythef had risen again, grabbing her by the back of the tunic and tossing her off and to the ground below.

"Aya!" Drake came to her aid, kneeling beside her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She brushed him off, quickly getting up again. "We need to take that thing down!"

Drake glanced over to a group of Battlemages and Brokenblades, lips splitting into a grin.

"I've got an idea..."

* * *

 ** _CLANG!_**

Twilight had been fighting off a whole group of Marshmen when he swung his blade around, crashing into a rather familiar volcanic-steel sword. Attempting to wretch his sword free was futile, so he instead pushed against it, coming face-to-face with Talon. Beady amber met focused sapphire as they exchanged glares.

"That ring is mine..." The Marsh leader growled, looking to the band around Twilight's index finger. "Give it to me."

"Come claim it then..." Twilight growled back, breaking the lock and clashing swords several more times. "Where's the wraith that possesses you now!?"

Talon snarled, swinging his sword with fury as they partook in the dance of death. Twilight instantly noted that Talon was not all talk and all bite like Cyrus was, this man was no talk whatsoever and pure bite. Exchanging a few more blows, several of which he parried, he channeled some of Shade's power into his fist, thrusting the glowing appendage out. Talon caught it in his own glowing hand, a shockwave of magic and kinetic force erupting from the contact of two wraiths, throwing soldiers on both sides to the ground.

" ** _What kind of knight throws a punch?_** " Talon sneered, voice warped.

" **One that is merely distracting his opponent.** " Twilight raised an eyebrow.

The opposing wraith yelped as he narrowly dodged an axe swinging down onto him, the blade clipping his shoulder as Winter rolled past, swiping again with her sword. She managed to slice deep into his cheek, before rolling backwards and up next to Twilight, readying both weapons for battle.

The attack had disorientated Talon, Twilight taking advantage by rushing in, blade at his side, and swinging upwards. The Master Sword cleaved flesh, cloth, and armor alike, sending Talon flying in a flurry of crimson and black cloth. But the former hero didn't stop there either, leaping into the air with a cry and stabbing the fallen foe in the center of the chest.

A move so eerily familiar.

But Talon would not go down so easy, as he glared at the Twilight Hero above him, holding his hand to his view as the ring glowed it's red glow. A pulse of magic threw Twilight off of him, sword in hand and leaving the gap in his chest to heal.

"Right...Immortality...Forgot that part." Twilight muttered as he got to his feet, looking back up. His eyes widened. "What...!?"

Talon's form quivered, his hood fallen to show murky black hair mixed with grey.

His amber eyes pulsed, switching from that ominous color to purplish bloodshot pupils.

His face...It was...

" _Aniketos_...!?" Twilight's jaw dropped. "How the _fuck_!?"

"You don't know the half of it..." Talon muttered, gritting his teeth. "I had hoped not to do this, but it seems I have no choice."

His body pulsed again, quivering almost spastically, lightning crackled and snapped into the ground around him, arcing out from his very flesh. An orb surrounded him, one of pure magic energy, his feet left the ground as he hovered in his little ball.

Something so harmless seeming from an outside viewer.

"What are you doing, hiding from battle like a coward!?" Winter roared aloud.

Talon cackled, grinning evilly. "My dear Lady Latoan, you're missing the point! _Haha...Hahaha!_ "

"No...He's not hiding..." Twilight gritted his teeth. "He's gonna blow himself up!"

" _What_!?"

"He's gonna release all his magic power in a single use, it'll be like a bomb the size of Hyrule Castle was set off!"

"Let's stop him then!" Winter ran at him, swinging her axe and sword at the forcefield around him, only to be sent flying back, both weapons shattered into pieces.

* * *

The onslaught of magic occupying Daythef from the front gave Drake and Aya enough time to sneak around the back. The remaining captain leaping down from her perch to deal with the Ordonians while they climbed up to plant more bombs at the black crystal to deal with the talus in one fell swoop.

Drake hoisted Aya up to climb onto the flailing Talus, trying to help it's master fight off their enemies. Taking the bundle of a dozen bombs out of her pack, Aya tied the string of them around the crystal, tying them securely.

But just as she was about to pull the flint pin, an arm wrapped around her throat, a dagger placed on her cheek.

"Did you think I was that dense?" Daythef hissed, pressing the blade harder into her flesh. "Too bad for you."

"Aya!" Drake yelled. "Quick, use your instincts!"

The squire gulped, trying to think on the fly.

So she bit down on Daythef's finger.

Hard.

The Marsh Captain shrieked in pain as she released Aya to cradle her wounded hand, while Aya lurched forward and pulled the flint pint on the bombs, leaping off just in time for the whole bundle to go off. The Talus exploded in a shower of black and purple smoke and pebbles, plus some precious stones. Daythef had been tossed and was now crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

"That is...not what I meant..." Drake blinked as the Squire walked up.

"whateevggh- _Pleh_!" She spat into her hands, revealing a bloody finger with a ring on it. "Huh? What the..."

"A ring?" Drake looked at it.

"No..." Her eyes widened. "One of Talon's Rings!"

" _It is!?_ "

"Twilight..!" She turned to look around, taking the ring off the disembodied finger. "Master Twilight!"

She soon gazed upon the commotion happening on the other side of the area, with Twilight and Lady Latoan staring up at Talon, who was enveloped in some sort of Magic Orb. Without thinking, she continued to call out to him.

* * *

"Get your men out of here!" Twilight barked, waving Winter away. "I'll take care of Talon!"

"Right!" She turned and ordered a retreat.

" ** _And how do you plan on doing that? That shield is nigh impenetrable._** "

"We'll use this ring of his."

" _ **One will not be enough to break it.**_ "

"Master!" Twilight turned to see Aya across the way, she tossed something to him. "Here!"

He caught it, looking at a ring in his palm. Twilight grinned. "But two will!"

" ** _...Wait...I have a plan._** " Shade said quickly. " ** _Put it on, now!_** "

Twilight nodded, wasting no time as he slid it onto his finger, power pulsing though his body as he turned to face Talon once more. He didn't even seem to notice this new development, much less the golden light mingling within the rings themselves, instead reveling in the upcoming destruction. Twilight began to channel all his and Shade's power into his left hand and feet. Braving the now swirling winds that accompanied Talon's last ditch effort.

With a cry, he leapt off the ground and into the shield, passing right through it and grabbing Talon by the collar. The Marsh leader's eyes opening in shock as he was dragged from the orb and tossed back out into the open air, the attack dissipating behind them harmlessly. Talon scrambled to his feet, shocked as Twilight suddenly head butted him, grabbing him by the wrist and back of his neck as he flailed, disoriented.

"What the!?" He exclaimed in confusion as he came to his senses.

Twilight ignored him, looking skyward and whistling a tune. It was accompanied by the shriek of a hawk that circled overhead, the bird soon swooping down towards them, talons outstretched as it zeroed in on them. Then, at the same fast speed, drug the same claws across Talon's throat, bloodily ripping it out as he Twilight let him go at the same time. He toppled over, choking through his ruined flesh.

How the former hero had the time to train a hawk to aid him at the mere sound of a whistle was beyond him.

It was a temporary setback either way, but a haunting one as Talon rose up with blood dripping through his fingers, staring in complete horror at the former hero before him. Eyes narrowed and calculated in the art of battle.

"How...?" Talon wheezed through his healing throat.

" **I picked him up back at the Seregost** **border-** " He blinked. " **Oh, you meant me kicking your ass. Yeah, I just figured out the real power behind these rings of yours.** " Twilight said, holding up his fingers to show them both off. " **The more there are, the more power you have...So I'm gonna crush you until you're nothing but ashes!** "

Talon scowled at that, rising to his feet as he flicked his bloody hand to the side, specks of crimson staining the ground.

"Like hell!"

He lept back, dark magic forming in his palm, which he tossed in front of him, splitting into dozens as they shot out and landed all around, black blots of murky shapes formed into ghastly horsemen, similar to a technique Ganondorf had used in their final battle. Talon arose mounted a hellish horse of his own, which Twilight recognized as the late Aniketos' horse as well. Something that made him uneasy.

Who the hell _was_ this guy?

He waved his own hand, summoning Epona to his side in a wreath of twilight particles. Mounting his steed, he turned and whistled, signaling the mounted Calvary to emerge from the Barrows. Bulbins mounted on Bulbos, Darknuts and Ordonians on Horses, both joining at his side as they stared down Talon and his hellish riders.

" ** _Tôl acharn!_** " Talon roared as he and his riders charged forward.

 ** _KRAK-CHOOM!_**

"Go!" Twilight barked over the deafening sound, his hand skyward as an arc of lightning shot up through the misty air. He and his line instantly parted to the sides, giving way for Cannon fire from the Barrows to rip clean through Talon's line on his signal, the hit riders exploding into a mess of black goo. The False Wraith hissing in anger as his remaining riders were forced to split up between groups, crossing blades with swords and clubs alike.

There was still a battle going on, which Twilight made sure to weave around as he charged Talon's exposed left side. Epona swiftly sweeping past as the Master Sword slashed across Talon's torso. He nearly fell of his horse, but remained steadfast as he rounded about and began to pursue the former hero, who sheathed his sword and reached instead for his bow. Gaze set, Talon warped from atop his saddle and directly onto Epona's back, looking down at Twilight, who gasped in surprise as a boot landed squarly in his chin, sending him out of the saddle.

Tumbling to the ground, his bow and arrows flying, Twilight felt himself begin the free fall into the deep crevice that bordered the flat expanse of ground. Luckily, he managed to grab hold of the edge and hoist himself up, but not before scorching heat nearly burned the back of his tunic. Getting to his feet, he realized his cap had fallen off, but that hardly important right now as Talon appeared in front of him, sword at the ready.

Hand snapping to his sword hilt, Twilight drew the Master Sword and slashed in a single, mortal stroke that dug deep into Talon's neck. His eyes widened in pain and shock, but Twilight wasn't done. He ripped the sword right out and drove it into his chest, pushing it all the way to the hilt. Despite that level of damage, the immortality part still held up as Talon's expression turned to a glare as he grabbed Twilight by the throat and tossed him back, taking the Master Sword with him with a bloody wet sound as it emerged from his torso.

" _Dammit_ , I keep forgetting that part!" The former Hero cursed.

"Even better that you don't have access to it." Talon retorted lowly. "Suppressing my influence also means no regeneration."

"That explains the Lynel hurting me..."

"What?"

"Nothing." He lowered his sword. "Quick question though, why do you have Aniketos' face?"

Talon rolled his eyes. "Shall I write you a book of my entire plan? Put a pink ribbon on it while I'm at it?"

"Well shit, at least you snark like Cyrus. Guess his exposition is a family trait."

"Ah. That explains why you're well versed on these rings."

Twilight snorted. "Magic has always been placed within rings, necklaces, and other jewelry...It's the Wraith Magic that's new to me. Shade says it's not something you can so easily contain."

"Ha! You lack the ambition to comprehend why I did that." Talon smirked. "It's the reason I have this body."

"So you _are_ possessing it. Cool, than _this_ -" Twilight's gaze flicked to behind Talon. He caught the small sign and let out a yell as he swung his sword around, cleaving through thin air. Realizing he'd been duped, he tried to turn and face Twilight again, only to realize the Half-Wraith was already at his back, left hand glowing as it slammed right on the center of his back. Talon screamed as the pain of the burns set in, then an unfamiliar feeling.

He managed to glance back as he saw what appeared to be a murky, red orb being ripped clean from his back.

" **-should work.** " Twilight smirked through his half-wraith visage as he began ripping Talon's soul out. " **Y'now, it's kinda funny...A Wraith and Poe share a single connection; they have a soul capable of being ripped out...provided you have the means!** "

Talon couldn't move, his whole body felt like it was on fire, let alone the portion of his back being burned horrifically by the soul brand.

" ** _No...!_** " He gasped through clenched teeth, his black robes catching fire from the intense heat. He fell to his knees, choking and screaming through the intense pain. " ** _I have...come...too...faaaar!_** "

Twilight gasped as Talon let out a pulse of energy, throwing him to the ground, the soul snapping back into the false-wraith's back. Talon gave a roar and jumped on him, savagely pummeling him. Twilight saw stars and tasted blood as Talon continued to beat him into the ground, growling with feral anger. As he reeled back for another blow, Twilight forced his hand out onto his face, the split-second contact already scorching his face. Talon screamed and, after a struggle, managed to release Twilight's grip. Grabbing the former hero off the ground and tossing him away as he fell to a knee.

Twilight careened off the edge of the crevice, hovering between literal life-and-death as he began to fall into the volcanic crater. Unfortunately for Talon, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Stretching out his fist towards the fallen false-wraith, twilight particles forming around his hand into a familiar shape. The Clawshot.

The ancient device shot out, chain rattling loudly as it slammed into Talon, who had shed his burning cloak while cradling his scarred, yet healing face. With a tug, he both yanked his enemy into the pit with him and halted his own momentum enough for him to catch the edge again. Twilight quickly scrambled up as Talon flew past him, screaming in defiance and attempting to grab onto him in a last-ditch effort to save himself. But, sadly, he couldn't reach nor could he focus enough to teleport.

Climbing again to his feet, Twilight shakily looked back down into the depths of the crevice, only hearing the bubbling of boiling water and the clattering of loose stones from the scuffle. With a simple sigh, he began to move away...

Only for a horrifically burned, skeletal hand to grab his ankle.

He stared, wide-eyed, as Talon emerged from the side. Horrific burns stretched across his entire body, bone exposed in various places as the last remains of his clothing and armor were burnt away, leather and fiber fusing to his skin in what was no doubt the most painful way possible.

" _Ah...ha..ah...My...rings..._ " Talon rasped, almost zombie-like, as he freed Twilight's ankle and climbed to his feet.

Staggering about, his injuries were already healing. Twilight, who was similarly exhausted but obviously not as wounded, let his shoulders relax noticeably, watching and waiting as the Marsh Leader healed ever so slowly. He continued to walk slowly towards him, before collapsing to his knee, shaking violently as the healing process tried to speed up.

" ** _Twilight...The rings._** " Shade said softly.

With a blank look, Twilight nodded once and held his hand up, and with his other, slipped both rings off his fingers. Talon stared at him for a moment, eyes unwavering even as Twilight tossed the twin bands onto the ground. He reached out with a shaky hand, taking them off the dusty ground. His scarred lips twisting into a smile as he slipped them on. He stood to his full height, the healing process, enhanced by the two rings, happening in almost an instant. Looking at his freshly healed body, Talon glared over at Twilight with a menacing gaze.

"Oh, you fool."

Twilight, who'd maintained a neutral expression, gave a sad smile. "Who's the bigger fool? The fool, or the fool who follows?"

Talon frowned at what he meant, then suddenly choked on an ash cloud drifting into his face. As he coughed and waved his hand to clear it, he noticed, to his horror, that it wasn't _volcanic_ ash. His hand, namely the one with the three rings, was gradually flaking and...disintegrating. "Wha..? How..?"

"Here's the thing...when you're evil, or just possessing the body of a necromancer powered by rings in your case..." Twilight said with a chiding tone. "...And when you decide to put on two more rings that are infused with a little bit of divine energy. You're just...not compatible."

"Wait..no..!" Talon struggled to rip the rings off his fingers, but they appeared to have been fused onto his fingers thanks to his healing. "This isn't how...You're not...You can't be a divine being!"

"Oh, I'm not." Twilight nodded his head back. "But my Wraith is. It was his plan too. Now, the only way to save yourself would be to cut off the rings with a sword." His eyes darted over to Talon's discarded blade just a few feet away. "Like that one perhaps?"

Talon's gaze snapped to the sword, quickly running over to grab it with his other hand.

The hand which scattered into the wind.

Talon's eyes widened as his last hope vanished, falling to his knees as he realized that he'd be truly duped. He stared at the ground, at the sword that could've saved him, the only thought on his mind that he had truly, truly failed. As his torso and head began to disintegrate too, he only uttered a few words. "Marsh...Forgive me..."

His remaining body crumbled and drifted away, mixing into the volcanic winds and updrafts, until he was completely gone. Twilight stared at where the man had been, kneeling a look of complete despair on his face. He wondered why he looked that way, why after all he'd done, all the cruelty he'd given out to anyone not on his side, why he had the gall to look so depressed in his final moments.

"And so falls Talon..." He murmured flatly. "Son of Marsh."

With a tired sigh, he flopped to the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"Twilight! Master Twilight!" Aya came running up beside him, kneeling down to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"...Hey, Little-Bit..."

"Yeah?"

"You...wanna go fishing?" He chuckled lightly. "I really wanna do that right now..."

She blinked in surprise. "Uh...Yeah, sure. There...uh...there's still a battle going."

"Okay...cool...cool."

He groaned as he rolled over, Aya taking his shoulder as he got back to his feet, reaching for his sword. Some commotion to the side made him turn to see a group of Ordonians surround a lone figure prone on the ground. The person, Daythef, was struggling to her feet, her hood falling off as she managed to get to her knees. Twilight quickly strode over to her, stabbing the Master Sword out and towards her, leveling it to her throat.

"I'd suggest surrendering." He said flatly, too tired to snark.

She looked around in confusion, facing turning to Twilight, who promptly blanched.

It wasn't a stranger's face, nor one of the enemy, it was...

"Deyja?" The former hero squeaked, dropping his sword instantly.

She too blanched at the sight of him. " _Link!?_ "

* * *

 _Far forward, four years passing by._  
 _He stood in the darkness again, in the Fields of Death, walking from his family and friends again._  
 _Towards the light, again he stepped, but was stopped._

 _The silhouette of Isu stood before him and Shade, crimson eyes glowering at them._

 _" **A Wraith no more, Hero of Time.** " He inclined his head. " **The Goddesses seek your audience, follow me with utmost care.** "_

 _Ancestor and Descendant looked to each other, somewhat mixed at this development._

 _They would be separated, for the first time in millennia. But this only served Twilight's wishes, to better himself on his own. There was a glimmer of hope, that Shade could return, but for now all he could do was hope._

 _As his ancestor stepped forward, the visage of his skeletal form disappearing as he passed into the light by himself, Isu turned to glance at the former hero._

 _" **Half a year, that is all it will take for our job to be done.** "_

 _He too, turned and walked into the light, beckoning Twilight to follow._  
 _When he did so, the scent of the wild, the trees and animals was what met him._

His hands were clawed and covered with fur, his eyes perked with wolf-like hearing as he forced onto all-fours, stepping onto a grassy knoll.

 _" **The Hero of the Wild awaits...**_

 _ **Farewell, Twilight Wraith.** "_

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That was fun...and exhausting to do. Hehe.**

 **This is my personal love-letter to Middle-Earth: Shadow of War, which inspired the Wraiths and Soul-Branding magic. Noticeably, with this rewrite, I changed the name of the latter. This was to distance myself from the inspiration, while keeping the similarities.**

 **The next Special Chapter may be about Aya and the events after this Chapter.**

 **But for now, we'll return to the main story.**

* * *

 **FAQ:**

 **\- Of course, we begin with Twilight roasting the new-era aristocracy. He's a fish out of temporal water, so he has no qualms or reason not to at this point.**

 **\- Purah still being Purah, even all those years ago. Thankfully, the Champion's Ballad showed that she hadn't changed that much either.**

 **\- And then you got Young!BOTW!Zelda watching. it was definitely quite the first impression for the two of them.**

 **\- Lion is cool, I thought of a few particular heroic father figures from my favorite games and anime's, particularly Minato from Naruto (Which I _just_ got into, by the way XD).**

 **\- Isu being a cold badass, like always. I can't wait to get into his major role later on in the main story. :D**

 **\- The entrance to Ordona was my particular favorite part to write. I just imagined Twilight coming home, seeing that aside from the new bridge, nothing much had changed. He meets some friendly Ordonians, intimidates some Asshats, meets the Fairy of Winds and Ordona himself again. Then, he gets to the main village, which is something straight out of the Lord of the Rings.** **Seriously, imagine Rivendell...but full of country bumpkins instead of elves.**

 **\- Speaking of Elves, Marshmen are a more accurate depiction of actual Elves in this story, whereas Hylians are humans with pointed ears.**

 **\- In the first draft, there was a scene where Twilight comes down the path beside his old house, which has been faithfully preserved as a museum of sorts. I cut this because I wanted it to be a scene between him and Aya, but since the latter wasn't introduced yet, I'm saving it for later.**

 **\- Anyway, Ordona was interesting in the I wrote it. It does have LOTR vibes to it, but was actually inspired by many fantasy novels/games/shows I've been looking at nowadays. The siege of the Seregost Wall was inspired by the App "The Great Tournament" which is a kind of Choose Your Own Adventure game that featured such a siege that you participated in, with varying outcomes.**

 **\- Lady Primrose "Winter" Latoan was inspired partly by Galadriel and D** **aenerys (From Game of Thrones). A warrior Princess/Queen/Mayor-Lord. What's neat is that her last name and her husband, Toaru's first name are both alternate regional names for Ordon.**

 **\- Originally, Twilight would have grabbed one of the Yiga's crossbows to turn against them and use later down the line. It would have had a bolt-magazine design would've been inspired by the M1 Garand, complete with a _ping_ when the clip ran empty. This may show up later in Routine's main story, or Aya's special chapter.**

 **\- The whole of the Lynel attack wasn't originally planned, but added on to expand the chapter. (Shit, that was a mistake)**

 **\- Lion dying was originally off-screen, but this was changed too.**

 **\- Sometimes, pulling the Master Sword isn't all fun, games, and epicness. It's just finality.**

 **\- The way I wrote the scenes originally shown at the beginning of the story was to add onto it, like we're seeing the situation from a perspective where we have context.**

 **\- Marin...not my idea, tbh. My friend joked about having Marin be Wild!Link's mother, I laughed it off and walked away, then instantly thought "Oh shit! That explains so much!"**

 **\- The biggest thing to note about this Special, we are witnessing the** _ **end** _**of some major character development that Twilight has undergone throughout his life. The Twilight Wraith persona doesn't exist, never did. It's simply Twilight's excuse for the mistakes he has made in life. Hell, in Sorrow, I'll probably never, ever mention it until like the last chapter. That's it. Twilight in this Special is realizing that he needs to experience things in a different light, and not under the snarky, begrudging view he has always held. He's hated what he has become, so he has to accept that he is not a flawless Hero, but a flawed man.**

 **\- To note, I added the scene with Aya reading about the first Wraiths to distance the story from the original inspiration for their inclusion, Lord of the Rings. As for Soul-Branding, it will be explored a bit more, especially with how it influenced the mind-control techniques the Gerudo developed.**

 **\- And finally, the finale and battle with Talon. It speaks for itself most of the time, along with how Twilight is accepting that this will be the last time he will use Shade's powers. As for the Talon-Aniketos connection, that will be explored further in Aya's Special Chapter. Then there's Deyja, the rarely-mentioned Vampire that Twilight has mentioned. She will make her grand appearance in Chapter 2 of Sorrow, and be a supporting character down the road for Routine's main story.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading,  
please enjoy the rest of the story after this milestone of a chapter.  
:)**


	39. Bonus: Update and Profiles!

**Hi.**

 **Been a while, yeah?**

 **Okay, so here's just something of an update that I've been hoping to get out there.**

 **Routine is still being worked on, but I want you guys to understand this. This story has gone on longer than I ever planned, and it's the longest story I will probably ever write.** **It's 40 chapters! Well, 38 with the combined Twilight Special. Which is out now btw, check it out!**

 **Anyway, since the story has gone on non-stop for a year, I decided to take a break and focus on school work and relaxing a bit as the school year drew to a close. It's summer break now and I'm officially a High School senior, yay.**

 **Here's my promise; I will finish Routine before I graduate next year.  
This story will be done, I swear. It's my goal to do so.**

 **But, for now, I will work steadily on the next chapter and hopefully get it out before July. But no promises. I am a man with ideas, ideas that need to write down or else I'll go mad from the lack of a creative outlet.**

 **Alright, now onto the next thing; I will link my Deviantart account on the next chapter. I am drawing sketches and portraits of Routine and my other, Naruto-related Story. Plus, I will make some of them the story image every now and again.**

* * *

 **And now, for your guy's special treat, a few character profiles. I wrote these up for fun, drawing on the insight I used in writing each character and what their inspirations were and such, please enjoy:**

 **Link  
** When writing Link, I had to think about how his incomplete memory could be affecting his actions. The duties and disciple on a knight, especially royal guards, is very rigorous IRL, so it stands to reason that LOZ's version would be no different. BOTW's version of Link is very childish in a way, so I incorporated that into his character too.  
There is innocence in his character, but he is still a hardened knight-turned-hero. But there is a deep similarity between him and Twilight, being Ancestor and Descendant of course. He can be cocky, but is mostly level headed, if blood-thirsty. The idea that experience changes a person is in complete effect with Link, especially with his view on how living in the Castle is making him and Zelda soft. He hates staying in a single place, but respects that Zelda needs to rebuild Hyrule.

As for other things, like his voice and whatnot, aside from the tone and pitch used in-game for his yells, I imagine his voice when talking would have an "Zora" accent since he grew up close to Zora's Domain. Similar to Sidon's accent, it would have a smoother, almost casual elegance. A far cry from the uppity posh accent that Zelda has.

 **Zelda  
** She was an interesting character to write, and a hard one to keep track of at times. She was rather...bratty in BOTW, very different from the responsible royalty that Twilight Princess or Ocarina of Time had. But this changed with time as she came to know Link better. This is reflected by their relationship that blossoms into romance. My take on Zelda though is that she still wants to be independent and not rely on Link's sword or her divine powers every time there is danger. So, who better to fix that problem than Impa? But I didn't change her character just because she was trained as a Sheikah, she's still an amateur by their standards, not battle-hardened and cold.

Overall, She doesn't have that much development left before she started acting more like her ancestors.

 **Twilight & Shade/Time  
**Oh Boy. Where to begin? Alright, so at the beginning of the story, I had not planned for Twilight to appear whatsoever, only for a friend to encourage me to add him. So...I did so, and it only escalated from there. From a wolf to a man to a half-wraith. The biggest inspiration for him and Shade was, of course, Talion and Celebrimbor from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor/War. As a matter of fact, I like to imagine they have similar voices, just higher in pitch. While I distance myself from the inspiration so as to make it unique in it's own right, the whole merged-souls concept has actually been exercised in other fanfictions _way_ before I got to it.

Twilight and Shade are similar to commentators, observant onlookers of the story who anticipate the next danger, because they are used to this kind of thing. Luckily, I didn't listen to a reviewer who told me to get rid of Twilight. That would've made the story lose some of it's appeal.

 **Agahnim**  
With the underlying theme of corruption, who better to demonstrate that then a good-version of Ganondorf? The best part of Agahnim is that, since he is fighting corruption constantly, he has literally _everything_ to lose. There have been plenty of good-counterparts of Ganondorf, but I wanted mine to be unique in that he could literally flip back to evil at _any_ moment with _no_ warning. It's a neat quirk that makes the ending of his story ambiguous. This is flippant with his evil counterpart, who I made a hazardous mix of the courteous Ganondorf you meet in OOT and TP and the chaotic Ganon you meet in the Decline Timeline. But they both have memories of the other timelines, which drove Ganon insane while Agahnim just lived with it.

While I might have already gave him appearance, recently I've begun to imagine him being very similar to Link and Twilight, with the former's build and the latter's height. He's still young, keep in mind, so he's not the tall, brooding reflection of his past self that Ganon is.


	40. Resurgence of Heroes

**A/N: Hey, you! Yeah, You! This is what I like to call a "Jump-Start" chapter, wherein there is a lot of information to take in. So, I recommend you take it slow and read carefully, lest you miss an important piece of info...Or don't, I'm flipping tired right now so idk anymore.**

* * *

He was falling.

Falling.

Falling down.

Into an abyss of colors, a murky and greyish sky.

The air was cool and soothing, the flower petals drifting in an invisible breeze.

* * *

Link blinked, staring up into the abyss he'd fallen from, the colors and shapes of silent princess flowers around his vision, surrounding him as he lay flat on his back. He propped himself on his elbows, then his hands, raising his field of view up above the flowers. But they were all he saw, in every direction as far as the eye could see.

There was no end, no mountains, no rivers, nothing.

Only a field.

" ** _Disorientating, isn't it?_** "

He turned to the gravelly, yet not-so-demonic voice. Finding a man standing a few feet from him, in a once empty space. His dark red robes clashing with the colors of the flowers around them. Glowing sections on his armor shining as if through a thin mist as he turned to face him. His face was covered by a hooded, blank metal mask, a slit in the shape of a V the only discernible feature, with only a slight red glow of his bloody crimson pupils showing from underneath it.

"...Who...?"

" _ **Ah, right. I often forget that you grew up around people who focused on pleasantries, so where are my manners? My name is Isu.**_ " He held out his arms to the side, gloved hands open. " ** _Welcome to the Death Fields, Hero of the Wild._** "

"Hero of the wi-" Link paused, then shot up instantly. "Death Fields!? I'm _dead_!?"

He chuckled. " ** _Of course not. Merely unconscious thanks to your little excursion with the_ S'Gaokage _._** "

"S'gaokage?" The hero repeated, wracking his mind to translate the word. "Doesn't that mean 'Yiga Interlopers'?"

" _ **Whatever you would like to name them, I suppose. Ancient Hylian is all but a dead language now. Only taught to the Royal Guards occasionally.**_ " Isu turned, hands at his sides in a relaxed posture. " _ **...It doesn't really matter in the end however. They'll be dead before the week is done.**_ "

"Really?" Link stood up, quickly realizing his only weapon at the moment was the Master Sword. All of his other equipment was gone aside from it and the clothes on his back. He had to stay on guard. "...How do you know that?"

" ** _Hmm..._** " He seemed to think, pivoting on his heel to face him again, one arm behind his back and his finger to his mask's chin. " ** _Surely, they've spoken of me? The Twilight Wraith and his cursed mentor?_** "

"...Eh...No?"

" ** _Tch, typical._** " He waved a hand at that, obviously rolling his eyes. " ** _Then allow me to elaborate..._** " There was a menacing pause. " ** _Tell me, what do you know about time travel?_** "

Link felt himself tense for no reason, as if on instinct. "...Less than I should."

" _ **Good, I like to keep it that way. Fools who meddle with time deserve the sword...before they bear worse fates, that is.**_ " He held up a finger. " _ **But I know you're an inquisitive one, as is that scholar of a princess that you are destined to protect. So it's a moot point that you disagree.**_ "

"So we thought of it, so what? It's not like we have the means to actually travel time."

" ** _Last time I checked, you have the ability to manipulate time, so there's potential._** " Isu's voice was low, threatening. " ** _But I digress...How many timelines do you think exist?_** "

"Zelda said there was Three."

" _ **Correct.**_ " Isu knelt down, picking one of the many flowers that surrounded them. He held it out, showing off the three petals that rounded it's stem. " _ **Three being the product of one mishap of time, courtesy of the Twilight Wraith's mentor. Child, Adult, and Decline are their names.**_ " He spun the flower for emphasis. " _ **Yes, it was to save Hyrule after all. But surely he would think of the repercussions that would follow.**_ "

"Maybe the idea of Timelines were too outlandish."

" ** _Perhaps, but the point remains that something...someone must watch over this divergence and keep them apart, never to converge._** " He plucked the petals away, leaving only the stem. " ** _They are all far too different, and if there were to be a convergence...The very fabric of time itself could be ripped asunder, which, for a lack of better term, would piss off the Goddesses._** "

Link's eyebrows raised. "You're friends with the goddesses? The _three golden_ goddesses?"

" ** _Ha!_** " Isu laughed, turning around again and pacing. " ** _There isn't anything golden about them. Nayru bosses me around, Farore's antics almost get me killed, repeatedly, and Din is batshit_ _insane_.** " He leveled a glare. " ** _And_ _I'm no more their friend than I am their lackey._** "

Link nodded unconsciously, thinking on this new information. This guy was not only a _slave_ to the Goddesses, but they were also...crazy?

"Then why do you stay?"

Isu actually paused at the question, gaze cast downward now. Link was about to inquire further, before he stood up straight again.

" _ **...Because...I made a mistake.**_ " Link opened his mouth to speak. " ** _But that isn't important, not anymore. For now, it's my job to make sure you don't fall to the same fate I was given._** "

"Pardon?" Link's eyes widened slightly.

" _ **...Listen, I will only say this once.**_ " Isu looked up. " ** _In Hyrule Castle, deep in the treasury vaults, those that hold riches and antiques from bygone eras, there is a mask...like a metallic skull with it's mouth wired open. Retrieve it for me...and I will tell your fortune._** "

"A mask?" The hero repeated, puzzled. "Why a mask?"

Isu waved a hand. " ** _I will explain once you retrieve it. Now go._** " He paused, then chuckled. " ** _And tell the Twilight Wraith to keep his nose clean._** "

"Okay, why do you call him Twilight Wra-" Link found his words echoing as he faded away, all within seconds.

Isu shook his head.

" ** _This generation is far too inquisitive._** "

* * *

Link awoke to deep, aching pain, crossing his chest and cheek. Link seethed through clenched teeth as he felt a hand dance over his bare skin, an uneasy feeling following as he felt something being pulled from the wounds he bore. A chilling cold accompanied it, surrounding him like an wintry embrace.

" _Ow_..." He groaned, voice hoarse in discomfort.

" _Good, he's alive._ " Twilight thought idly, working meticulously in removing the twilit poison from his descendants blood. " _With this amount in him...I'm surprised he was only unconscious for an hour._ "

The last of the tainting poison vanished from the wounds crossing Link's chest, up to his cheek. Their blemish had faded, the remaining scars would disappear with time, a long time. Link groaned as he sat up, holding the wounds gingerly in silence. Agahnim had healed them enough for now, but it didn't make it any less painful after the extraction process.

"Don't worry, women like scars." Twilight jested as he turned to finish with Zelda, who'd been stabbed in the thigh. "Well...some of them."

The Princess glared daggers, turning her head to the side in annoyance. Link reached for and put his tunic back on, but didn't do so with his sword and shield. It did nothing to stop the cold however, he was still shivering.

The Twilight Hero paid little attention though, his brow was furrowed in deep thought. He had long since noted that the Shadow Yiga were not aiming to kill, but they seemed powerful enough to do so without conscious effort. That didn't bode well at all for their side, but it hardly mattered now, especially since Isu had chased them off. He hoped they wouldn't come back to finish the job.

With their wounds healed, the Princess and her Knight had entered one of the wagons in the caravan. Why, Twilight had no clue, but he hardly cared enough as he staggered over to a nearby tree. Sitting underneath the snow-heavy branches, on grass not yet withered by the shivering cold, he let out a sigh of relief that relieved his sore body from the dark magic the Shadow Yiga inflicted upon him, like a floormaster crushing him in a death grip.

Or...something similar.

"Well?" He said aloud, eyes drifting open to look up at Time, who stood just infront of him, looking down with a flat expression.

"' _Well?_ ' He says." The Hero of Time rolled his eyes, turning to look back at the line of wagons and the people around them. "You know damn well. This new threat and what it may very well entail."

"Yeah." Twilight snarked. "To put it plainly, we're fucked?"

Time snorted. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But in all seriousness, we need to do something about it."

Twilight shrugged. "Wanna bind together again? That was fun."

All sarcasm failed when Twilight noticed the thoughtful look on Time's face, like he was actually considering it.

"That was a joke." He added quickly.

"...A joke isn't always a bad idea."

"Fuck. _That_. I'm still sour about that, y'know."

Time rolled his eyes. "Sour about what? I thought you wanted be to unbind from your soul because you wanted to ' _improve yourself_ ' or something like that."

Twilight glared. "You know I didn't mean that."

Time glared back. "Oh, I know. Just like you don't mean about half of everything you say. In particular, whenever you play dumb around Link and Zelda. Like you weren't here a hundred years ago, like you didn't know Link's Father. Like you had no idea what Agahnim's Branding magic was."

Twilight stood up and stood face-to-face with his ancestor. "Are _you_ , seriously, going to lecture _Me_ about this? Need I remind you that you don't exactly play walking encyclopedia a hundred percent of the time either."

"You know spending time with Isu in the afterlife affects my memory of my time as a Wraith, I can't help that there are gaps where there should be intimate knowledge on a subject." Time rolled his eyes for a third time.

"Dammit! What is with people and loosing their memories!? Can't people just remember a few little details for once in their miserable life!?" He punched the tree, splintering the bark under his fist. "It's. So. Fucking. _Stupid_!"

"...Nevertheless, I don't think memories matter right now." Time half-turned, looking into the distance. "Keep your eyes on the prize, our goal to see this era without chaos."

"Yes, ' _Master_ '." Twilight snarked, idly adjusting his gauntlet. "So, what do you suggest?"

"The Shadow Yiga beat us like a drum. It got so bad, Isu had to step in. _Isu_. He doesn't just do that." Time frowned, hand on his chin. "Whatever Ganon has done to the Yiga to make them that powerful...we must overcome that dark power. But not just us, mind you, but our descendant, the Princess, and Agahnim too."

Twilight looked at him, surprised. "You're not suggesting."

"I am." Time nodded. "Not only do I suggest that we bind together once more...But we should lend some of our power to them as well."

"We only heard stories about specters and wraiths being able to share their power." Twilight reminded. "Can you actually do it?"

Time gave a mixed look. "...Maybe."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

Time shook his head, the ancient hero weary of his descendant's snark, but pleased with his understanding. He'd forgotten many things because of his journey with Isu, mostly from his time with Twilight. Now that he had returned to his student's company, he found that he was remembering and discovering many things about himself and the powers he held. He was, _technically_ , no longer a Wraith anymore, Divine-origin or otherwise. Isu had stripped that from him and, with his journey, made him _something else_. But his power from being a specter was still there, so Wraith or not, he could still use the majority of his power and even rebind with Twilight if it came to that, though it would be completely different.

For now, they walked back to the covered wagon that Zelda and Link had retired to. The vast majority of the caravan was almost ready to continue on to Castle Town, where they would rendezvous with the army after Vah Medoh landed. Inside the wagon, Time and Twilight saw that the two had taken the opportunity to get some sleep, sat at one another's side, a blanket draped over their shoulders.

Twilight stepped past him and knelt down next to his descendant, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. The youth's eyes opening slowly as he looked up to Twilight, shivering ever so slightly.

"Wild, how are you feeling?"

Link's eyes quivered, head drooping slightly. "...I hate dying."

"...Yeah...I know." Twilight whispered back, patting his shoulder as he fell asleep once more. He stood up and turned to Time, expression soft. "Later, yeah?"

"Yes." Time nodded, turning right back around and stepping back outside. Snow crunched under his boots as Twilight joined him. "Well...until then, we have the other issue to sort out."

"Which would be?" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Twilight and Time turned in surprise, they hadn't heard anyone coming. Who they saw, however, made that point moot. "Oh, hello Impa."

The sheikah mistress wore an overcoat over her gear, red eyes steady as she observed the two ancient heroes before her. At her back was Paya, dressed similarly, her cheeks rosy from the cold. The younger seemed surprised at meeting this third Link. Impa, however, crossed her arms, eyebrows raised. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Anyone tell you that your assertiveness sucks?" Twilight inquired, deflecting the question. "I liked you better when you were just an old grandma."

"Oh, yeah?" Impa took a step forward, glaring up at him with a scowl. "Well, I like it that I can kick your ass if I please."

"Oh? Careful with the language, sister." The hero challenged, standing face to face with her. "It might get you in _trouble_ , yeah?

"Twilight!" Time held a hand out between them. " _Please_...don't aggravate the crazy ninja woman. I've seen what these people can do."

"I have too, y'know." Twilight retorted, glancing to the side. "The Princess is a piece of work."

" _And_ an amateur." Time replied smoothly. "Don't compare a few _months_ of training to a lifetime of experience."

Impa's eyes snapped over to Time. "...Have we met?"

"Once, in a different life." He answered with a cryptic tone.

"That explains the tunic." She mused, then cocked an eyebrow. "But, once again, what is this other issue you were speaking about?"

"We have to perform a ritual...so Twilight may regain the powers he had a hundred years ago." Time answered, rubbing his forearm. "With all that's happened...it would be best if we had some more leverage over our enemies."

"Right, cause your track record for rituals is flawless."

"Look, you don't have to agree with us." Time said, eyes narrowed. "But...can you bid us a favor?"

"That depends, what kind of favor is it?"

"Bind our wounds after the Ritual commences, neither of us will be able to." Time's mouth thinned into a line. "...It will be like death...for some time."

Impa seem to consider it, and after a second, slowly nodded. Without another word, the four of them entered the Wagon from before, with Paya going off to sit next to the still sleeping Princess and her knight. Twilight and Time both sat on the opposite end, facing one another.

"How will this work?" The former asked, eyes leveled with his ancestor's.

"It is a blood ritual, dark magic." Time replied, holding out his left hand. "But...it will be empowered by our Triforce pieces. Both of our own separate marks coming together...Merging as one." He paused and drew something from his belt. "It shall be something new; far different from before...and potentially with a far more potent output of magic."

Twilight glanced down at the Fierce Deity Mask in Time's hand, then to the marking on the back of his left hand.

It mirrored the same mark on his and Wild's right hand.

A mark that brought both fortune and disaster.

This use of it, he could consider it both. "Alright, fuck it...What's the first step?"

"The first, and only step for you, is to recreate the wounds that bound us together in the first place." Time put the Fierce Deity Mask on, the transformation quick and non-interrupting to the instructions, his voice regressing to the gravelly, yet smooth tone of the form. " _ **...There will be a space of time where we shall return to the Death Fields...this can work in our favor.**_ "

"Right..." Twilight groaned, rolling his shoulders. "Damn it all...This is gonna suck."

He held out his hand, eyes closed as bits of twilight particles began to form in his palm, merging together and taking on a familiar shape. The weight of his father's broken obsidian-bladed sword registered with him shortly after, shining sapphire eyes reminiscing over the makeshift dagger for several seconds before continuing. First, he switched to an ice-pick grip and held out his left hand, and with a quick and guided stab of the blade, skewered his palm. He hissed in pain, warm blood coating the jagged point, dripping and forming a tiny puddle on the wooden floor beneath them.

But he wasn't finished, even as he noticed Paya cringe and turn away in the corner, obviously trying to not be sick in response to his actions. Twilight gave a brief glance to Time, who sat passively, gaze fixed on him as he waited for the next and final part of the ritual. Twilight sighed and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky final breath as he undid his collar and placed the crimson-stained blade to his throat.

"...If this doesn't work, I'm gonna kill you." His eyes opened half-way. "...Shade."

The Hero of Time smirked lightly. "I know."

* * *

" _...link...link...Link...Help us...!_ "

Link's head snapped to attention, to which he had to groan again as he placed a hand to his temple, the voice from his dreams fading, replaced by a horrible ache in his skull and a sour feeling in his gut. His eyes had opened quickly to the dimly-lit interior of the wagon he'd followed Zelda to. She had said they were just going to talk about what had happened, but they must've fallen asleep at some point, judging from the still-very-much-asleep princess leaning on his shoulder and the red cover draped over them both.

His heart raced for a couple of moments as the fleeting words he had heard faded. It was a voice so familiar...yet he couldn't place a finger on it just yet. The grogginess of just waking up made him yawn instead, sapphire eyes gazing around. Three things were noticed by the young hero, blotting out the importance of the words. One, Paya was sitting directly in front of them, the sheikah girl covered with a quilt bearing her clan's markings. She must've traveled out here, probably not alone given the second thing he noticed, Impa herself. The difference between grandmother and granddaughter being that Impa seemed to be in deep mediation at the moment, with only a coat protecting her from the cold.

And third, Twilight was sitting against the opposite wall, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, with his neck and hand covered in bloody bandages.

As still as death itself.

"Twilight...?" A startled gasp escaped Link as he suddenly scrambled over to his ancestor and mentor's side. "Twilight!?"

Zelda, without her support, nearly fell face-first to the floor. Fortunately, she had woken in a fright to both the sudden movement and noise from her knight. Her green eyes widened in horror at the state of Twilight, quickly joining Link at the side of his fallen form. Link placed his hand on Twilight's shoulders, shaking him as if he was asleep. There was no response, the ancient hero completely still, devoid of any movement at all, even unconscious movements like breathing. If Link didn't know any better, he would say that Twilight was dead. But that was impossible, nobody could get the drop on his ancestor.

"Don't panic." He turned to Impa, who was now looking up at him. "...This was his own doing."

"What?" Zelda's mouth dropped open, speechlessly stuttering in disbelief. "...H...He...killed himself?"

"No." The Sheikah mistress' red eyes wavered for a moment. "It was a ritual that he and the _other_ hero undertook. According to him, with any luck, they both will be back soon...stronger than ever."

"Huh..." Link gave a cursory glance at Twilight's still form, feelings mixed. "...Well...that will be helpful, right?"

"Yes, _if_ he'd been more specific about _when_ he was going to wake up." Impa droned, suddenly seeming rather frustrated. "It's already been a few hours since he's done the deed."

"A...few...ho..urs?"

Zelda suddenly shot upright, eyes wild as she hurried over to the flap on the back of the wagon, ripping it open to look outside. Her heart sank almost to her feet as the snow-covered visage of Castle Town met her observation. The caravan had apparently gotten organized in the time they had been asleep and moved on back to Castle Town. A quick look to the skies also gave her some idea of what happened to the army, specifically the figure of Vah Medoh lazily hovering above in the snowy clouds. Another thing she noticed was just how cold it had become while they slept.

Suddenly shivering harshly, she closed the flap and turned around, a hand on her hip as she tried to give a cross look.

"We're back in Castle Town." She announced plainly.

"Really?" Link gave one last glance to Twilight, giving his ancestor some faith before turning back to the matter at hand. "And the men?"

"They've probably unloaded, since Vah Medoh is flying above." The Princess sighed heavily, placing her hand to her forehead. "I had not planned to waste time like that...but I suppose it is too late. We'll have to check in with Tennessee and my stand-in."

Link nodded, standing up and walking over to her.

"By the way." He glanced over to Impa. "What are you doing here, Impa?"

"News of Zelda's public ball during the Harvest Festival being crashed by the Yiga...That tends to reign in the Sheikah's attention." She stood up. "We tried to join you earlier...but the Sheikah Tower by Dueling Peaks has been overtaken and replaced by a dark fortress, manned by several scores of Yiga." Her lip curled. "...But these were different, more precise and less...eccentric than before."

"Any dead on your side?"

"Yes." Her head turned. "...A few dozen...too much of a price given our diminishing numbers. Luckily, someone had the idea to detonate several explosive barrels on the cliffside, causing the fort severe damage while we cleared it out in the confusion."

"It seems it is bad everywhere then." Zelda's expression softened. "...This very caravan was attacked by three...special Yiga...they tore our group apart when we tried to confront them, and they...almost killed Link."

"' _Almost_ ' is pushing it." The Hero frowned, motioning to the scar on his face. He cast a glance at his ancestor's body. "But...If what you say about Twilight is true...and knowing him...this ritual of his must be a deterrent to the threat they pose-"

"... _Wait_ , where is Agahnim?" Zelda suddenly asked, looking to Impa. "Did you see him when you arrived?"

"Agahnim?" Paya, who had woken up to their conversation. "...Do you mean...the man in the gerudo armor...?"

"Yes." Link cast a glance her way. "...What was he up to?"

"He was walking away from this caravan when we arrived, headed south with a cloak over him, but we paid no mind since we hadn't a clue about him." Impa continued for her granddaughter, a finger placed to her chin. "Agahnim, hmm? Something about that name strikes me as oddly familiar."

"Think of him as Calamity Ganon in Human form..." Link said, then quickly added. " _If_ he was a good guy."

" _What_?" Impa gave them both a confused look. "And you trust him?"

"I _just_ said he was a good guy." Link defended the absent Gerudo, hand on his belt. "The better question is where he was going..."

Zelda crossed her arms, head lowered and eyes closed as she seemed to think. Her scholarly mind trying to drum up some solution to their various problems. All this gave her were more dead ends and even more problems to deal with in the immediate future. For now, it would be best to attend to the closer issues, like the foreign nobles stuck in Castle Town while there was a Yiga Assassin most definitely here as well.

"Link, let's return to the Castle for now." She eventually said, eyes opening slightly. "I have to attend to a few things anyway, we'll convene again when Twilight and Agahnim join us."

"Alright, Zelda." Link shrugged his shoulders, running a hand down the rip in his champion tunic and the chainmail underneath. His mouth formed a line, he'd have some time to mend it. "Hmm...Let's take Twilight to his tavern, Val should be able to watch him 'till he comes around."

* * *

He trudged through the snow, approaching the towering figure that was the Great Plateau. A hood shrouding his face and keeping his ears safe from the biting cold. He had to scoff, since when did Hyrule get this much snow? The powdery substance was almost up to his knees at this point.

But, the principal of hyrulean weather was technically of little concern at the moment.

Those Yiga...they were tainted by a fused shadow, all three of them. But that didn't work out at all. Twilight had two of them and there was definitely another one that Ganon did not have...So, how did they come to possess such strength without being directly tethered to a fragment individually?

He had questions and only one bearer of answers at his disposal.

The crown of the fortress atop the Great Plateau did nothing to soothe his raw nerves, as his steps drew him deeper into it's shadow, until he was staring straight up the cliff-side. He idly noted that someone with enough stamina could probably scale the whole thing in a short amount of time. Wandering thoughts aside, he sat down on a stone not covered in snow, hands crossed together by the wrists as if bound in chains as he waited. He was facing Hyrule Castle, wondering if his allies had recovered yet. They were most likely in Castle Town, since the Caravan was about ready to leave when he had left.

He didn't know how much time passed, a _few_ hours maybe, but his thoughts quietened as he noticed a figure appear to the west, approaching his left side. They were covered in a dark cloak, but he knew who it was, waiting as Strum approached with a casual stride, which concluded with a small, if respectful bow of his head as he came to Agahnim's side.

"Evening, Strum." Amber eyes spared a glance to the Yiga Grandmaster under the Gerudo's brand. "...Tell me, what news do you bring?"

"Nothing you'd find interesting." Came an alien voice overlaid with snark, Agahnim's head snapping towards this person as he removed his hood. Medium-length white hair in a ponytail with steady red eyes was what he saw, completely different from Strum's black hair. The only similarity the two shared was the facial tattoos of the Yiga.

Agahnim rose, drawing his short sword half-way out of it's sheath. "Who are you?"

"Peace, Master Agahnim." The young yiga held out his hand. "I was entrusted with information pertaining to Ganon by Strum himself. He's under close scrutiny by the demon king after disappearing a few days ago to deliver that letter from Master Dāku. Your summons have been answered, do not fret, just not by the grandmaster himself."

The Gerudo narrowed his amber eyes, sheathing his blade slowly, but still wary. "Very well, what is your name then, _Sicarius_ (Assassin)?"

The Yiga stand-in seemed surprised. "You speak the Sheikah's language?"

"A little, it's what millennia of experience does to you." Agahnim said with indifference. "Besides, it's obvious you're a pure-blood sheikah, even if your loyalties house both men and women of similar or foreign blood. Though, I'd imagine recent events have stirred up your side of the conflict?"

" _Actiones, non verba_ (Actions, not words) are what churn and spill the blood of my clan." The white-haired turncoat nodded slightly. "For our terms of engagement, you can call me Silas."

"Silas what?" Agahnim pressed. "I prefer being on a full-name basis with my associates, who are your people?"

"I was indoctrinated into the Yiga when I was just a child, _ab invito_ (unwillingly)." Silas answered with indifference. "For all I can tell you, I must say that the Yiga are my only family." He paused. "But...Silas was assigned as an undercover alias, as per the standard. My true name is up for debate, but my most recent figuring of it was 'Sheikke Bas', since I was born in the Sheikah city of Sebastos, before it's fall. So you may refer to me as either one if that is what you wish."

"Silas or Sheikke?" The Gerudo hummed, nodding slightly. "Odd names...yet somewhat familiar in both instances. So then, tell me, Silas Bas, what is happening on your side of the mentioned recent conflicts?"

"Master Dāku has already departed to the Forgotten Temple, a cursed place in my opinion, while enforcing his request to me that the Hero of Time and his protege meet him there. Despite this, Ganon remains in Marsh alongside Strum." He paused. "...It seems that demon is constantly churning out some form of magic, far more potent and complex than the magical arts the Yiga practice."

Agahnim slowly nodded, looking to the side in thought. "...And the three monsters of Yiga whom he has created?" He caught Silas' surprised look. "Ah, shocked that I knew about them?"

"Aye, _inexpectatus_ (surprising)." Silas' brow furrowed. "Have they already attacked Castle Town? I did not expect it so soon."

"Why?"

"They were... _created_...a day ago, at the very least." He stressed that sentence, honestly sounding baffled that the trio could have caused so much mischief already. "What have they done?"

Agahnim seemed to think before giving him answer, choosing his words carefully. "You don't have to panic, they only attacked a caravan of merchants and farmers on the road leading to Castle Town. They did not attack the town itself, but they did a number on the Princess and her allies." His amber eyes darted to the side, looking into Silas' burning rubies to see if they held any negative emotion towards the Princess. He saw no such thing, only pure neutrality.

"... _Absit omen_ (Let an omen be absent)." The young yiga sighed with apparent relief. "Nothing good has come from Ganon's closest men, even if many of them perished during the attack on the Castle."

"Hmm, how _were_ the Shadow Yiga created?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I knew them before they became...what they are now." Silas frowned. "...They were an inseparable trio, like siblings in a way. Chikara, Chie, and Yūki."

"Exotic names." Agahnim mused.

"Not really, they're very, _very_ oldhylian. Meaning Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Mere imitations of the Golden Goddesses and their champions."

"Right..." The Gerudo thought for a second. "...You said Ganon had men close to him? How many?"

"Five, including Dāku and the three _Shadow_ Yiga, as my brothers like to refer to them." Silas paused for a moment. "The remaining one is a Yiga Elite, one of our best soldiers and assassins. His name is Ar-Janek."

"I know him, he tried to give the Rito's Divine Beast to some Araeflos." Agahnim said.

"Really?" Silas was really apprehensive now. "So that means all but Dāku are active in this area...that does not bode well for anyone."

"No, it doesn't." The gerudo sighed, standing up suddenly in a huff. "Damn it, we'll be running blind if we try to fight back now! There has to be something we can do."

"I'll return to Master Strum...but I must stress that you return to your allies immediately." The youth's eyes narrowed. "...I fear something disastrous looms on the horizon."

"I-"

 ** _THOOOM!_**

Agahnim's retort didn't even leave his lips before a thundering rumble and accompanying flash erupted from the North, in the center of Castle Town itself. Both men gaped in shock, even as a massive ripple approached them, nearly leveling trees and parting the clouds above.

"Shockwave!" Silas yelled, holding up his arms, bracing for impact.

Agahnim snapped out of his surprise, hands going up just in time to erect a crystal-like barrier at their front. His hands bucked when the force met it, hairline cracks forming on it's surface as it took the brunt of it. If they had taken that head on, it wouldn't have killed them, but would've tossed them like ragdolls. Even then, once the worst of it had passed, and Agahnim dropped the shield, a more earthen sound met their ears as they looked upwards to see the ruins of the great plateau quake and rumble in response to the shockwave.

Thankfully, it stood strong but, judging from the harsh noise of screams and yells from above, the occupants of the fortress didn't have such luck. While he couldn't say anything about the fortress itself, he didn't much care as he turned back to the Castle looming in the distance. It, too, stood strong against the unwavering force, but there was something going on there.

"Go!" He said to Silas, who nodded and disappeared in a swirl of Yiga magic. While Agahnim discarded his cloak and charged down the road, hoping to the goddesses that he would make it back in time.

* * *

 **[Two Hours Earlier]**

"Why the long face?" The bluenette sitting at the bar grinned, sipping from his mug. "Ya fallen in love?"

Val's half-lidded eyes came back into focus, a smirk appearing on the blonde's lips in response to his friend's remark. "With your skirt."

Tennessee frowned. "It's a petticoat, jackass."

"It's hardly a petticoat, those are down to your ankles unlike your's, but whatever you say, ma'am." He chuckled at the glare sent his way, hands placed firmly on the counter top. "Are you even on break still? It's been a bit since you came in, y'know."

"Meh." Tennessee waved his hand. "It's boring as hell in the Castle now, everyone who isn't on guard duty are either asleep or practicing in the yard. Probably moreso the former than the latter because of this bloody snow. It'll become a nuisance if it doesn't let up soon."

"To be honest, Tenn, I think you should've stayed and waited for the Princess' group." The blonde barkeep frowned. "I mean...It was kinda of a dick move to up and go like that."

"Oh my, the mighty and fearsome Valenzuela has gained a conscious! The end is nigh!" The blue-haired lieutenant mocked with a scandalous tone, before mirroring his friend's frown. "Lay off it, I'm not gonna let my men freeze on some flying tomb. The Princess'd understand, and if she doesn't, her knight or Twilight would."

Just as the sentence finished, the door to the tavern nearly burst open. Val was glad the bar was nigh-empty, as he and Tennessee watched said Knight and another person carry Twilight inside, who hung limply with his arms over their shoulders.

"Hey, help us with him, yeah?" Link grunted out as he walked backwards, struggling to keep the limp figure of his ancestor up. How he was so heavy was beyond him, but he was appreciative when Tennessee and Val, who vaulted the counter, rushed to help them.

"What the hell happened?" Val asked, giving his figurative 'boss' a cursory glance. "He's as still as the dead."

"Ask him when he wakes up." Link snapped, sounding impatient, so both men simply nodded.

"I'll put him in a room upstairs." Val took Link's place, assisted by the, now obvious, Sheikah warrior to carry him up the stairs on the far side of the bar.

Link watched them and, once they were out of sight, turned to Tennessee, an mixed look on his face.

"Okay...before you say anything-" The bluenette began.

"Good job."

"-I..." He blinked. "Wait...what? You're... _not_ mad?"

"Not as mad as you'd think us to be." The sheikah came back down the stairs at that moment, their feminine voice catching him off guard. "You made an ideal decision, moving your men back to the Castle."

"Wait, I'm sorry." The lieutenant studied her features behind that mask. "Have we met?"

There was an obvious grin behind it, which she gladly exposed with a tug downwards on the fabric. "Not a good way to talk to your boss, hm?"

"Oh shit, Princess-!"

A hand clamped over his mouth in an instant. He turned to see Link giving him an admonishing look, since he was about to expose the fact that Princess was currently in a tavern. That would work wonders for politics, especially with foreign nobles still around. Speaking of, there was a matter they desperately needed to discuss with Tennessee.

"Listen up, we need you to get the guards to be on the lookout."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, remember the Yiga Link encounter on Vah Medoh?" Zelda said.

"Right, yeah!" Tennesee frowned, thinking. "Ar-something...Jan...Janel...Janet...Janek! Ar-Janek, right?"

"Yep, he's somewhere in Castle Town, undoubtedly." Link frowned. "He's high level among the Yiga, an elite assassin."

"Ah shit, and with all these foreign nobles around..." The blue-haired man caught on. "Should I bolster their security? Send some guards?"

"No." Zelda's eyes were closed, deep in thought.

"Dammit, should I at least warn them?"

"No, we have the home advantage." Link muttered, oddly quiet. "Janek doesn't know we're onto him, so let's keep him in a false sense of security until he shows himself."

"But..." Tennessee frowned. "...You don't know where he is."

"Right, so you and your men keep a lookout."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

With that small dealing however, they had to take their leave. There was plenty to do and they weren't sure how much time they had left to do it. Zelda left to meet with Impa, who would accompany her to see Dignitary Valon, who had been running things in her short absence.

Link went to his room, spending some time patching up his chainmail and champion's tunic. While a bit shoddy, it meant he could get back into the action quickly enough. Putting both back on, he left his room and started to head deep into the castle.

He was never one for valuing wealth. To Link, money served a purpose, to buy things. That was it. He didn't fret over a small balance, he didn't relish in riches, and he was never frugal. So when he was standing before the treasury vault door, all he felt was the feeling of being close to his goal. The treasury vault was ancient, perhaps as old as the Calamity Ganon legend itself.

From what he knew, there was actually two vaults. One built into the Castle and another that was designed by the Sheikah to be portable. In the event that the Castle was destroyed, while the former was lost, the latter would warp away to an unknown destination and could be recovered via a sheikah slate. Unfortunately, that plan seemed to have failed in these intervening years of conflict.

Link had discovered the normal treasury vault on his first visit to Hyrule Castle, after he had woken up from his first "death". But it was only in these past few months that he and Zelda discovered the Sheikah-designed vault. At first, it seemed odd to them that the Sheikah would've wasted their technological-prowess on a treasury vault, of all things. Once they opened it up, they realized that "treasure" was not it contained.

The proper term would be " _history_ ".

Ancient objects and items, crafts, bits and bobbles of bygone eras. Weapons, armor, and other things. Twilight even recognized a few items, some even directly from his era, others enough to give their proper names.

Link didn't remember a mask being apart of that collection, but he was determined to find it anyway. Placing the sheikah slate against the panel attached to the vault's outer wall. It pulsed with blue light, the seal letting out a mechanical click as it rotated, stopping with a jolt. There was a hiss as separated to the sides, giving way for the young hero to enter.

There was no shortage of gold, of treasure in the eye of the beholder.

"A mask...metallic...like a skull with it's mouth wired open." He repeated the description Isu had given him, eyes scrutinizing the whole room in search of the artifact in question. But there was so many other items, it was proving tedious. Be they magic rings, books of ancient texts, or even simpler things like a boomerang with inscriptions of fairies.

Then he saw it, dull-grayish hue clashing with it's brighter neighbors. He stepped over an ornamental shield to get to it, bending over to pluck it up, trinkets falling to the ground in response to it's displacement. True to Isu's word, the mask resembled a skull with it's mouth wired open. It's right eye was clear, while the left eye had, surprisingly, a symbol of the triforce overlaying it, each part a frame for three separate pieces of tempered glass. He noted the axle in the center of it, turning it over to see that it was attached to a trigger on the right cheek. He pressed it experimentally, eyebrows raised in interest as the triforce rotated.

It was a spyglass built into the eye. Whoever owned this mask, either Isu or some other person, they were very resourceful _and_ creative. Perhaps it was meant for combat, to be used by a commander to observe enemy movements. But Link didn't think much on it, it wasn't like he was gonna keep it. But there was now the issue of how he was to present it to Isu, having no means to contact him, let alone exchange the mask for information.

Instead, with a resigned sigh as he hooked it onto his belt, he left and sealed the vault.

 _"Link..."_

He whirled around at the whisper, a shiver going down his spine as he scanned the empty room.

The voice...it was...

 _"Link...hurry...to...Ruta..."_

He never ran so fast in his life.

* * *

Zelda stared at herself in the mirror, her blonde hair flowing down her back as she inspected the blue dress she wore. The hateno markings gave her an odd feeling of nostalgia, the dress and it's two sisters being her first material possession of the new world she arrived in post-Calamity Ganon. Her champion's tunic and the sheikah garb she often wore was laid out on her bed, both dirty and wet from either the grass or snow, depending on when she wore them.

"Well?" She gave a twirl, looking to Impa, who was leaning in the doorway. "How do I look?"

The sheikah grand mistress smirked. "Like a princess."

"Coming from you, that's high praise."

Impa shook her head at the remark. Zelda was picking up Link and that blasted ancestor of his' snark, which could make some conversations interesting, but overall annoying when she exhibited too much sass. She stepped out of the door and moved closer to Zelda, looking down at her.

"Look up, I want to see the marking."

Zelda nodded slightly, doing as she was told as Impa parted her blonde hair. She placed a finger on the Princess' forehead, a tiny surge of magic jumping to the skin there. Though, Zelda didn't feel a thing as the mark of the Sheikah slowly appeared there.

 _This_ was the compromise they had reached during Zelda's training.

Back then, a hundred years ago, when Zelda came to Impa angry and frustrated at her Chosen Knight. When she asked for Sheikah training so she would have no need for his presence. And then, a century later, when they continued the training. The Shekiah Grandmistress had noticed that Zelda, no matter how far she progressed, would often hesitate and, thus, suffer for it. Zelda wasn't confident in her abilities, a feeling leftover from a century prior, present then and especially now. Even if this was not the case, if she was on par with the circumstances, she could never take a life willingly, even if it was necessary or in self-defense.

Impa feared for her life, since their enemies would never have such convictions in taking her life, and while she admired Link's dedication to her, she was sure there would be moments where neither he nor Twilight would be present to help her when there was danger.

Thus, the grand mistress offered a solution to the problem, a truly _alternate_ way of doing things from Zelda's point of view.

Impa placed a marking on Zelda's forehead, a simple sheikah symbol, but with magical properties. It would " _switch_ " her conscious for another, more combat-capable one. According to the Hero of time, a similar technique was used by Impa and Zelda's predecessors during his respective era. But, unlike that technique which sealed away Zelda's personal identity in favor of a newer one, the two personalities worked in tandem, sharing memories and experiences to maximize efficiency in battle. It still undoubtedly disgusted Zelda when she took a life, but she sought refuge in the fact it was not _technically_ her to make the decision to deliver the killing blow.

This whole time, from the Yiga attacking the Ball, to confronting scaling Fenrir's fortress, to fighting the Shadow Yiga, was all the work of this combined consciousness. Often times, Zelda found no need to have to call upon this alternate conscious and could freely use her skills to do what she saw fit, climbing and whatnot. Impa had pointed out that her own potential, thanks to her triforce and the magic it produced, was far greater than any Sheikah or Yiga could dream of achieving.

Zelda took silent pride in the fact, but you could never be too sure.

"It looks to be holding up." Impa murmured as the mark faded, taking a step back. "Any issues prior to now?"

Zelda nodded, looking off to the side. "Yes...When we... _fought_...the Yiga attacking the caravan. I _tried_ to call it forth, but it just...did not work. I had to improvise and attack with my conscious intact, Impa. But it was evidently not enough."

"Hmm..." The grand mistress closed her eyes, thinking. "There is no counter to it. There can't be, not without altering your mind."

"Or...it could just be their presence?"

"Maybe." Impa opened her eyes. "But it should not happen again. If it does, promise me you will escape as fast as you can. Promise."

Zelda nodded, looking down. "I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, all around Castle Town, the guards were on full alert.

Tennessee had spread the word quickly and instructed any and all on-duty soldiers to be on the lookout for any suspicious persons and/or activities. There was a good amount of hustle upon mentioning that the target was a Yiga. With sharp eyes and determined expressions, the soldiers marched about streets in search of their quarry.

The blue-haired lieutenant, on the other hand, walked briskly through town square. The bustling streets had dimmed down as the day was coming to a close, added onto the smaller crowds thanks to the snow. He still had to push his way through a few people to get to where he was going however. The Castle Town Inn.

The once-modest wooden two-story building had been added onto, now three-stories tall and with a decorated exterior and roof. An outside patio had been added, connecting to the stables at the side, who's business had been merged with the inn's, so now you could check in and board a horse in the same building. The lobby was expanded and almost all the rooms renovated, but Tennessee didn't need a warm bed at the moment, but some information would be just a good.

He entered and was instantly greeted by a dreary voice.

"Oi, close the door. You're letting the cold in."

"Straight Priorities as always, Vira." The Zora at the counter gave his friend an admonishing glance, before raising his voice in a chipper tone. "Welcome, Tennessee! Come on in, get the cold out."

"We just stoked the fire!" Said a bearded Hylian seated at the fireplace along with his wife.

"Evening Lilren, Vira." The bluenette looked to the two hylians. "Tarin, Jennifer."

"To what do we owe the pleasure, _lieuuutenant_?" Vira drawled, the rito holding a mug to his beak as he spoke. "Bed and Board?"

"Nothing too complicated." He turned to Lilren. "I need to look at your ledger, looking for anyone who may have checked in as recently as yesterday."

The Zora's gaze became hard. "You know I can't betray our customer's trust so easily."

"An assassin's trust'll get you nothing but a knife in your gut; Your back if you're lucky." Tennessee placed his hands on the counter, meeting the Zora's questioning gaze. "C'mon, I need you to do this as a favor. If not for myself, then for the Princess."

Lilren frowned, struggling with his good judgement for a moment, before giving a relenting sigh. "Fine, here it is."

He reached under the counter and lifted up a book, thick with pages. Tennessee didn't give it a second glance, expression neutral as always, turning it around and opening it to the most recent date. There was a good, long list of names, most of whom he recognized from the attacked caravan. He figured they would be staying in town for a while before moving onward to Lon-Lon Ranch to finish their route.

"Who're you looking for specifically?"

"Goes by the name of Ar-Janek...He's a Yiga Assassin, an elite, probably here under an alias." He said.

"More Yiga?" Tarin said, turning in his chair. "I thought they'd given up after their attack on the Festival Ball."

"...There's...a _lot_ of things going on with them, Tarin." Tennessee murmured, flipping the page. His eyes widened, placing a finger on a name. "Ah, who's this then? Ra-Kneja?"

"He checked in just a few hours ago, after that caravan crew." Lilren said. "Had an odd look about him, looked half-Sheikah half-Hylian, but that isn't as odd as the other happenings around here, so I paid no mind. He said he wanted to get a room at the _Era of Twilight_ Tavern on the west side of town, but all the rooms were booked."

"No they weren't...But it _is_ rush hour..." Tennessee grinned, slamming the book closed. "Gotcha!"

"Is that him?"

"You're damn right it's him!" He turned heel and headed to the door. "Thanks again!"

Tennessee stepped out into the cold, immediately calling over a two soldiers.

"Redonet, Rome!"

"Aye, sir?" They saluted real quick, but noticed the urgency.

"I need you to get word to Princess Zelda and the General." Tennessee was still grinning. "I found our Assassin, he's in the _Era of Twilight_ , under the alias Ra-Kneja."

"' _Ra-Kneja_ ', sir?" Rome gave him an odd look.

"It's an anagram! Ra-Kneja ; Ar Janek!" The bluenette was positively pumped from noticing that detail. "Oh, we've got this bastard! You two hurry and tell them to get over there, I'm on my way right now!"

"Yes, sir!" They hurried off.

Tennessee walked off on his own, pumping his fist into the air. "Haha! Hell Yes!"

* * *

Back in the Castle, Zelda entered the library, tailed by Impa as they moved to meet up with the former's stand-in. Zelda had not ever heard or met of Valon, but Twilight had recommended and vouched for him and his skills in diplomacy and management. Not to mention, he was apparently very kind and soft-spoken.

But, honestly, the Princess wasn't exactly sure what she should have expected as she crossed the wooden floor towards the center table. He stood there, talking to a red-haired woman over a wooden chest. The way he carried himself was definitely modest and his laugh was incredibly soft, like if he tried any harder he would fall down dead. His brown hair was long and tied back in a pony-tail similar to Link's, with matching brown eyes that seemed to gently gazed about with an experienced innocence unlike anything she'd ever seen.

He wore primarily neutral colors, a black tunic with a white shirt and baggy, black trousers that ended with cloth-wrapped grey boots. Clashing with this was a royal-blue cloak of some sorts that started at his waist like a petticoat, it flowed down to the back of his knees, ending in sharp points with a dark-blue hem, before directing back up sideways across his front and ending back at his belt.

Valon bore no weapons of any sort, despite his travel-ready attire, but she did notice two armed guard bearing Ordonian Armor and odd long coats off to the side. They both had glanced at her and Impa, who returned their gaze with a glare, making them quickly look back to Valon. Personal Guards, obviously.

"Dignitary Valon?" She approached with a careful step and tone of voice, hoping not to surprise him.

He turned rather quickly anyway, but not with intense surprise, but muted expectancy. "Ah, Princess Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule?"

"I am, but please, call me Zelda or just Princess, please." She bowed her head, smiling brightly.

His eyes widened slightly, blushing lightly as he returned the bow. "Of course."

Zelda was surprised by his harshly muted expressions and emotion, but didn't question it yet. "I must say, when Twilight recommended you for managing things in my absence, I wasn't entirely sure what to expect..."

He gave a small smile. "And what did you expect, your highness?"

She returned it. "Let's just say, you are _interesting_."

"Well, I hope that's a good thing." He scratched his head, giving a small chuckle.

"It's his clothes, ain't it?" Said the woman he was speaking to before. "Not something you'd see on a royal, eh?"

He passed the woman a glance, before suddenly turning to Zelda. "Ah, princess. My associate here is Malon. She owns Lon-Lon Ranch in Hyrule Field. She's just brought in some winter uniforms from Ordona to outfit your military."

Zelda glanced over at the woman, realizing that she had been too focused on Valon to notice that it was the same woman from the Caravan. The red-haired woman whom Link had recognized. The princess mentally kicked herself, she'd forgotten about that. They both had.

"We've met." Malon smiled, giving a polite bow of her own. "She and her allies saved our caravan from a Yiga attack."

"Really?." Valon placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder, the sincerity in his eyes surprising her. "Malon's family has been close to mine for centuries, even as they've spread out from Ordona, she is like a sister to me. You have my thanks, Princess."

"We left several months ago..." The red-head muttered, arms crossed.

"Well, it was still rude if you ask me." Valon only gave a soft grin in her direction.

"Fuck you and your softness!"

Zelda suppressed a chuckle, she reminded her of Twilight and Link, although the latter less-so since Link never appeared so...feeble.

"You were speaking of outfits?" She asked.

"Correct, it isn't fitting with the Celtic aesthetic most countries go with nowadays, but it makes winter bearable." Malon shrugged. "Would you to inspect them?"

Zelda nodded, stepping forward as Malon fished one out of the box on the table, holding it out for her to see.

True to her word, it would like odd compared with Hyrule's popular apparel. It was a long coat of sorts, in line with colonial militia garb you'd see years ago when Hyrule was imperialistic or in stories. The buttons and dark-ish colors being the noticeable aesthetic. If she remembered correctly, they were called _dress uniforms_ , yet these extended past the waistline as a longcoat and some even bore a removable hood.

"Typically, these are for Ordona's light infantry to use in the winter, but we have heavier coats for more cumbersome military roles." Valon said, nodding his head back. "As you can see, my personal guardians are wearing them."

"Hmm..." Zelda glanced to them, seeing that fact. Her head titled to the side. "And you say these are opportune for the cold weather?"

He nodded. "Yes, especially for weary travelers."

"Excellent, I would love for our army to be outfitted with them." She smiled. "And, if you don't mind, can I get a few pairs for my friends and I?"

Malon set the uniform away and smacked the side of the box loudly. "Not a problem, I'll bring 'em in!"

The redhead left the room, while Valon remained behind, hand on his hip as he let out a sigh, a weak smile on his lips.

Zelda noticed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He looked at her with that same smile. "Heh...she's rather loud, ain't she?"

The Princess only answered with a concerned look, to which he gave a great sigh.

"Princess, I have a heart condition." He said finally, shaking his head. "Forgive me if I'm not as...eccentric as our cohorts."

"A heart condition?" She repeated, interested.

"Yes, anything more strenuous than a full-tilt sprint would _kill_ me." He placed a hand on his chest, gracing her with a simple glance.

"Is...there anything that can be done?" She asked, already thinking of solutions. "Perhaps a cure, be it medicinal or magical?"

"No." He said firmly, with finality. "My family has wasted fortune after fortune trying to fix it...Even Prince Malo himself has lost countless nights of sleep trying to help me. I do not wish to burden anyone, so I choose to live with it, even if it will be the death of me."

"But-"

" _No_." His gaze suddenly hardened. "With respect, your highness. That is my final answer."

Zelda gulped and looked away from him, a sour feeling in her stomach. She desperately wanted to help, but the sincere and adamant tone of his voice shut down any possible solution she could come up with on the fly. She needed to know specifics to even begin to understand the problem itself, never mind the fact that Valon didn't even want help. She felt as if she'd been in this situation before, but couldn't remember when.

"And, before you ask..." She looked up, surprised at his change of tone and the light smile on his face. "Yes, I know that this job can be stressful...but I know I'm doing the right thing."

"...Ah?" She wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Anyway, would you like to me to show you what has happened while you were away?" He held his arm out to the side.

She nodded dumbly. "Y-yes, of course."

* * *

Strum could feel the heat from the hallway, his boots making light thumps on the carpeted floor as he approached the stone door on the other end. Sweat trickled down his neck, unable to be wiped away with removing his mask. The Yiga Grandmaster took a deep breath, stopping at the door as the light danced from underneath. Pops and crackles of fire could be heard, along with the smell of something burning.

Carefully, with an outstretched hand, he pushed it open. He recoiled at once at the burning wall of heat and light that plowed into him. He was amazed his clothes didn't catch fire, but was more focused on trying to _see_ into the room. A figure sitting amid a swirling wreath of flame, in a casual pose with his hands atop his left knee, amber eyes staring downwards, distant yet burning.

Strum paused for a moment, watching in mute wonder as the lone figure maintained their position amid the fire. Their form unfamiliar, yet so recognizable to him. As if his master had warped here from Hyrule and sat just scant feet away from him. Yet, he knew who this was, in his dark, twisted image, like he was half-demon or something, his malice-covered eye and upper-right side of his face covered by a horned skeletal face.

Ganon's single amber eye shot up, having just noticed Strum's presence. Lips twisting into a pleasant grin as his greenish pupil focused on him, a simple nod of his head his only greeting. It was still odd to see him so young, without the elaborate disguise he cast upon himself. Now, seeing him like this, Strum could confidently say that the only difference from Agahnim he could see was that malice-stained eye of his, aside from the skeletal visage he was sporting in this ritual.

"Well..." He rasped, voice much younger, but still quite mature. "I take it you just received a report...So, is Vah Medoh to our...ally's liking?"

"...No." Strum tried not to flinch at the harsh glare sent his way. "...There was interference from the Rito Champion and...the Hero. The Aeralfos have forfeited their side of the agreement and, while still truly neutral, are no longer our allies."

 ** _KRAK!_**

He definitely flinched this time as the sound of stone shattering accompanied Ganon punching the floor, single eye glaring a hole through him as splinters of stone flew past. But, for a second, he seemed concerned. "...Ar-Janek...did he fall as well? Captured?"

"No, he is...er... _safe_ in Castle Town."

"Hmm..." Ganon drew back his hand from the shattered floor, eye narrowed. "...When you hesitate like that, Strum...It makes me want to re-evaluate my definitions of the word 'safe'." He clutched his fist, the flames circling him burning so intensely that Strum had to take a step back, now sweating. "What do you mean he is _safe_? Did he retrieve the artifact?"

"His last report stated he did in fact make it to Castle Town...Artifact in tow." Strum let out a sigh, accepting his possible impeding demise. "...But the Heroes are aware of his presence and will most likely attempt to root him out by tomorrow."

"Damn..." Strum wasn't expect him to simply furrow his brow and place a hand over his mouth in thought. "...It seems I have to skip a few steps in my plan, this damned winter was supposed to freeze them in their tracks...but we'll make do. Make sure the Dāku returns with what we need, and that Janek gets that Fused Shadow to a safe place before commencing his next mission."

"Next mission?"

"Yes...I'm sending The _Three_ to aid him, along with accomplishing their own goal." He held up his hand, triforce piece glowing as he relayed instructions through it. Then, he stood up, the flames continuing to swirl around him. "They must retrieve The Master Sword." He grinned, a sadistic smirk of psychotic malice as the flames intensified again, even hotter than before. "...And kill the Hero while they're at it, we don't need him meddling in our affairs."

"And...what of his allies, those in Castle Town?" Strum asked, only to be met with Ganon cackling.

"Soon, when their time comes, they shall **burn** at the hands of their _friends_."

* * *

"Thanks for this, Sidon." Link said, footsteps splashing lightly. "It's been a while since I've been on Vah Ruta, so it's nice to have some company."

"Not a problem, my friend!" The zora prince flashed his grin. "If these so-called voices have been drawing you to Ruta for some time now, than it must certainly be urgent. I'm surprised you hadn't told me until now!"

"It only just started happening a few weeks ago, before the Festival." Link said, accidentally stepping in a large puddle, splashing himself with cold water. He gave a groan of discomfort. "...Besides, it wasn't just Vah Ruta. It was all the divine beasts, but I didn't want to ruin your fun."

"Pity that, given it was ruined anyway."

"Yeah...But I guess I just forgot about it, but...now I hear the voice again." He narrowed his eyes. "...I need to be sure it isn't who I think it is."

"And _who_ is it you think it is?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but found nothing would come out, shrugging instead.

They approached the front of the inner chamber, passing flowing waterways that went throughout the massive machine. Link, as he had expressed before, absolutely abhorred this place. Having Sidon at his side alleviated his anxiety, but the one thing that normally made him nervous was missing. The beeps, clicks, and other mechanical noises that echoed throughout Vah Ruta and it's fellow Divine Beasts.

The tune that signaled a cry for help had been silenced, replaced by an eerie absence of sound bar the rushing of water.

Somehow, this made the atmosphere even more tense than before.

But, in the growing darkness, interspersed with dull-blue lights, Link recalled his dreams of this very place. Retracing the steps he'd taken was a cake-walk, but the absences of some elements shook him to the core. The Master Sword, whereas it glowed brightly and guided his steps in his dream, remained unresponsive and dark in it's sheath. The sounds that guided him were gone.

It was just so _different_ from what he was expecting.

But then, he saw it, along the wall that was once solid. A section of flat stone that anyone would overlook, even those with the carefullest of eyes. But now, it was ajar, so visible you'd smack yourself for missing it. Link let out a surprised gasp upon spotting it, shooting off and nearly sliding into it as he stopped. He looked around for a moment, discerning if it was switch activated or not, but he found none.

"Huh...this...was _not_ here last I checked." Sidon stepped beside him.

Link only nodded, placing his hands on it. "C'mon, help me push."

Sidon nodded, joining his efforts as they both pushed with all their strength. Luckily, it was enough, but the wall made it hard for them. Whoever opened it prior had help, because it was tedious just for the two of them. Link filed that thought away for now, curiosity of this hidden room and how it linked with his dreams and the voices his only priority now.

Stepping inside, he quickly noted the odd mechanism in the center of the room with blue lights flowing towards it, a panel of sorts off to the side connected to it. The mechanism seemed like a tub or a bed, with a similar shaped piece just above it, like they would seal together when activated...Suddenly, there was a loud clatter. Link turned to the noise to see that Sidon had accidentally kicked a discarded Zora Spear that was on the floor.

"Interesting..." Sidon picked it up, looking it over. He frowned and held it out. "Wait a second, this isn't a regular spear. This craftsmanship, it's old...not ancient...but from when I was, I don't know, a child at the very least." He gave Link a look. "But...why is it here?"

Not only had Link already asked himself that question, but he had also remembered encountering that very same spear in his dreams. The feeling of deja-vu aside, he was still processing most of the information he'd received in the past 24 hours, including dying again and encountering this Isu character.

So he very literally flinched in realization as the whole thing clicked together.

The room.

The mechanism.

The old spear.

"Sidon...T-This...was a Shrine of Resurrection." His throat was suddenly very dry. "...J-Just...like the one I...woke up in."

"Really? But...who would possibly need a...?" The Zora Prince's eyes widened.

"...We both know the answer to that question."

Sidon's gaze hardened. "...But then...where is Mipha?"

They both looked at each, trying hard to swallow this information before it overloaded their emotions. Link had experience with that, but Sidon looked like he was either gonna kill someone or cry...or both. He set the spear down next to the Shrine, eyes quivering as he did so. Link was already assessing multiple escape routes, knowing that the voice from earlier could've very well belonged to Mipha. If that was the case, she was in trouble, which meant _someone_ had her.

"Come on! We need to get Zelda and-" He made to leave, but stopped when he didn't hear Sidon behind him. He turned around. "Sidon...!?"

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Zora Prince frozen like a statue, a sickly green fog surrounding him as a lone figure casually leaned on him like one would lean against a post or wall. Their arms were crossed and their blank metal mask unmistakable.

"Isu." Link managed to squeak out in surprise. "How..?"

" ** _One of the advantages of being me._** " He said snarkily, standing up straight and walking towards him. " _ **Listen up, I haven't the time to properly live up to my end of the bargain, not right now. But I need that mask from you...**_ " He held out his hand. " ** _...Now._** "

Link glanced down at the mask hanging from his belt, unlatching it and holding it in his hands. His uneasiness didn't deter him from hardening his gaze.

"Why should I trust you?"

" _ **Because if you don't, you're gonna die!**_ " Isu snapped, voice harsh enough to make Link take a step back in surprise. " _ **Is that what you want!? I know you are dealing with excessive turmoil right now, especially regarding your fallen friends, but-**_ "

"Friend _s_?" Link repeated, stressing the S as his eyes widened.

Isu looked at him like he was stupid, which he felt was accurate right now. " ** _Of course, did you think your Zora friend's Divine Beast was the only one to have this...machine inside it?_** "

"Oh...goddesses..." Link's eyes quivered as he looked at the ground, mouth open in shock. "...If they hadn't...They would've...been left here...forever. We never would've found them..."

Isu's tense form softened, stepping forward. " _ **Listen, Link. As much as you value their well-being, it is too late for them at the moment. But I can still save you the pain if you just give me the mask, okay?**_ "

"...Alright."

Link felt sick, but his hand still held up the mask. Isu took it carefully, holding it up to see. He nodded silently and with great curtsy, snapping his finger to make it vanish in a flash of magic. " _ **Thank you, Link.**_ " He began unstrapping his gauntlets, pulling off the device underneath them and holding them out for Link to take. " ** _Here, it'll be dangerous for you alone, take these._** "

The Knight looked up from his shocked haze to look at what he was being offered, curiosity overcoming him as he took it and held them both across his palms. Aside from them being some sort of contraption that you'd attach to the bottom of your gauntlet, there wasn't anything seemingly important about them.

" _ **They're called**_ **Chainblades** _ **, the first of a long-line of similar items.**_ " Isu explained. " ** _It's good for everything really; Traversal, combat, retrieving things, among other uses._** "

"Uh...thank you..." Link swallowed, his mouth still dry.

" _ **No problem, I'll thank you properly for retrieving the mask later.**_ " Isu quickly turned around, as if hearing something. " ** _Dammit! They're on the move!_** _**I have to go, you must get to the Twilight Wraith's tavern, and with haste! Do you understand?**_ "

"Y-yeah."

" ** _Good._** " He nodded and waved quickly, before vanishing with a whisper on the wind. " ** _Good luck..!_** "

* * *

"Princess!"

Valon visibly jumped in front of her as rapid footsteps came up to them. Zelda turned to see a soldier running towards them, Redonet, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Oh, Valon!" He noticed the wheezing ordonian as he approached, suddenly appearing sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't know you were with the Princess."

"It's fine..." Valon waved a hand, trying to steady himself.

Zelda gave him a worried look, but resigned herself to see to Redonet instead. "What seems to be the trouble, Redonet?"

"It's Lieutenant Tennessee, your highness." The soldier reported. "He knows where Ar-Janek is, the Yiga Assassin."

"Assassin?" Impa repeated, stepping forward with a frown on her face. "Since when has the Yiga Clan had a presence in Castle Town?"

"Calm yourself, Impa." Zelda held up a hand. "We're confident there is only one." She looked back to the soldier. "Has Link been informed?"

"Rome went to look for him, but we're not sure where he's gone."

"What?" Zelda was slightly surprised, since Link hadn't mentioned if he was going to leave. He surely would've told her if that was the case. "...Well, I have confidence he'll show up, where did Tennessee say he was?"

"The _Era of Twilight_ tavern on the west-side of town."

She gave him a look. "What."

"His words, your highness." He held up his hands. "I'm just the messenger."

Zelda placed her face in her hands, letting out a subdued sigh. "...Well, I'll have to see to it." She peeked out from between her fingers. "Valon, I assume you'll be fine while I deal with this."

He nodded. "Of course, good luck."

Zelda returned the gesture, turning and walking away with Impa at her back. With a casual use of magic and the mark on her forehead, her blue dress was replaced with shekiah garb, her loose blonde hair tucked underneath a cap that hid the marking from view. Her triforce piece glowed on her hand as she clenched her fist in preparation.

The walk was uneventful, but Zelda did not spot Link anywhere and she was confident that Twilight was still out of commission. As they neared the tavern, Impa wandered off, sticking to the shadows in case their quarry tried to make a run for it. Zelda entered alone, already noting the notable amount of people inside. It must be half-price hour or something, because she swore that no place in Hyrule got this much traffic.

Something she noticed, to her surprise, was Ro. The young Zora soldier she'd often see around the Castle was sitting at a table with a raven-haired girl. From the way they were chatting and smiling, she would dare-say he was on a date. She smiled inwardly, thinking. " _Good for him._ "

She walked with a casual stride to the counter, standing beside Tennessee.

"Ah, you're here." The bluenette said, careful with his introduction. He exhaled some smoke from a pipe he was smoking. "The Yiga bastard checked in under an anagram at the Inn in the square." He glanced behind him. "Apparently, he wanted to get a room here...but they're _sold out_."

Val nodded. "And, if you must know, they've only _just_ been sold out about five minutes ago."

Zelda cocked her head at that, letting out a small sigh as she leaned her back against the counter, palms flat behind her.

"How's Twilight?"

"Still comatose."

Tennessee huffed, taking a drag on the pipe. "...Little help he'll be, I can't seem to find Janek in here with this crowd."

Zelda gave a cursory glance to the whole place, sweeping across each and every table. She nodded her head forward after a second, discreetly pointing across the room. "How about the man in a dark robe eating a banana?"

They both turned to look at where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a man sitting in the back of the room, _alone_. He had bandages on his arm, covering what was obviously an arrow wound, and Link had definitely mentioned that Teba had given Janek a few of those.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Tennessee tapped the pipe on his palm, putting it out. He began reaching for his sword. "How do you want to go about this?"

Zelda suddenly frowned, tugging up on her face mask so it would cover her lower face. "Too late, he's on the move!"

Ar-Janek, just as she said, was watching them the whole time and, upon realizing they were onto him, had discarded his snack and made a beeline for the door. Zelda felt a bunch of needles slid in between her fingers, holding her hand up to throw them. Janek saw that a mile away and, in a faster movement than she'd ever managed, tossed a kunai at her hand. Luckily, she managed to catch on just in-time to avoid an impaled palm, but her needles were scattered from her hand instead.

Janek reached the door, bursting through it and outside. Tennessee helped Zelda up, the two of them charging after him. The bluenette had the misfortune to be first outside, where the Yiga Elite had held up just so he could kick whoever left first across the face. While the lieutenant fell, disorientated, Zelda felt her consciousness slightly lose control as the other took over. A seamless process that led to her vaulting her fallen comrade and slamming her elbow in Janek's chest.

"Ah!" He gasped, before suddenly reeling back to form and grabbing her arm. She felt the world blur as he pulled her along with great speed, slamming her into the stairwell with enough force to bruise. It was a heat-of-the-moment move, definitely not lethal but good enough to stun her as he made his way up the stairs.

"You good?" Tennessee had risen to his feet, moving to help her up. "C'mon, he's getting away."

There was sudden commotion up on the street. Zelda had to suppress a smile, knowing that Impa had ambushed him. They hurried up the steps to the main road, immediately stopping in their tracks as they saw Impa and Janek, the former's eightfold blade and the latter's sickle clashed together, struggling against one another.

"Grandmistress Impa!" Ar-Janek exclaimed, teeth gritted though there was humor in his voice. "I hardly recognized you. Last I checked, you were older than dirt."

"The technology you forfeited along with your allegiance to your fellow clan members is to blame." She replied coldly, pushing against him. "But, now that I am out and about again, I am genuinely curious what the fruit Yiga Clan's labor and training is like..."

Janek grinned, holding up two fingers. "A death wish, Lady Impa."

His appearance, that of a civilian, suddenly changed to the Yiga garb, albeit with metallic boots and gauntlets, with a red hood bunched at the back of his neck, similar to a Blademaster. More weapons appeared on his person, a dual edged sword on his hip, a spear with a black tip, and a duplex bow on his back. Finally, another sickle to match the one he held in his hand appeared on his hip. With his free hand, he pulled his hood up and over his head. But he did have nor did he place a Yiga mask on his face, leaving his red eyes and white-ish hair peeking out from underneath the hood, an inverted triforce on his right cheek, the bottom-most piece glowing sickly orange.

"But you're in luck." His eyes practically glowed as he smirked. "I grant wishes."

He pushed harshly against Impa's sword, bringing his knee into her gut with the swiftness of the wind. Impa let out a grunt, but held fast as they broke the lock and continued to clash steel. Janek grabbed the other sickle from his belt, holding it in an ice-pick grip as he continued to go at it with Impa.

In an effort to help, Zelda drew more needles to her palm, tossing them expertly at him. In a similarly fluid move, Janek spun and held up his gauntlet, the needles glancing off of it harmlessly. Tennessee, however, followed her example and charged him with his sword drawn. This time, Janek spared this new threat an actual glance of uncertainty.

A glance that completely betrayed his skillful display as he blocked Impa's attack with one sickle while holding the other sickle over his shoulder and down his back, blocking the bluenette's sword as well. He suddenly went low, making what appeared to be hand signs and slamming his left hand into the ground. All around him, the stone road erupted, hot updrafts of air blowing upwards below Tennessee and Impa's feet. The Sheikah mistress recognized the move instantly and moved out of the way, but the lieutenant wasn't aware of the technique's nature and stood his ground. Zelda had to quickly move in and grab him by the back of his armor, yanking him away just as a sharp pillar of the earth itself shot up in his place.

But the Princess didn't even get to check on him, as Janek suddenly was at her throat, sickle coming down on her. On pure reflex, her hand shot out, her triforce glowing gold as a blast of holy magic sent him flying away. Zelda smiled, but hopped back on the defensive as Janek flipped mid-air, landing on his palms and jumping back to his feet, sliding to a stop. His hood had been blown back down, to which he slowly pulled it back on. But both of his vicious sickles had been blown away, out of sight.

But, he grinned at her, cracking his neck. "Neat trick, Princess."

"I was taught by the best." She said, needles already sliding into both hands as Tennessee stood at her side.

"Who? Impa?" He glanced at the grandmistress, who was approaching his right side. He scoffed as he drew his spear. "I wasn't aware you had a sense of shame."

Tennessee lunged at him, stance balanced as he engaged the Yiga Elite. Janek mostly played on the defensive side, blocking any lethal or extraordinarily damaging attacks with the base of the spear, rarely taking the opportunity to even bother stabbing at the bluenette. It was here they both were noticing the conditions of where they were fighting. The snow on the road wasn't nearly as bad as out of town, but it still made any wrong step a critical error. The day itself was waning, negating any fear of civilian interference, but it was definitely getting darker.

Janek had just been nearly pushed up against a wall now, with Tennessee slowing his strikes upon noticing his opponents lack of retaliation. The Yiga narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Impa, who was moving in carefully from behind the blue-haired hylian, while Zelda remained at the rear, ready with her needles.

Suddenly side-stepping his swing, rather than blocking it, Tennessee didn't even get a chance to react as Janek hurled his spear directly at Zelda. He had a warning on his lips already, and Zelda attempted to dodge it, even if it was too late. But Impa had far greater reflexes than both of them, already in front of the Princess with both her palms out. The spear sailed closer, then suddenly shattered against a blue shield, which cracked slightly from the mere impact of it. Zelda shuddered, if that had hit her, it wouldn't have just impaled her, it would've went _clean_ through her.

But, with that as a distraction, Janek drew his remaining weapon, a sword, and spun it into a reverse grip, stabbing backwards and underneath Tennessee's left pauldron, impaling his shoulder.

" **AH!** "

He gasped out in pain, eyes wide as Janek twisted around and kicked him to the ground, as if to add insult to injury. He ripped his sword back out, the sound of metal on flesh sickening as he gave Impa and Zelda no time to think before he ran at them. Impa launched off to engage with him again, finding that, despite it being a longsword, Janek was a blur with that blade. She winced as she failed to dodge quick enough, earning a thin slice on her shoulder, but at the same time scored a similar hit on his leg.

"Go!" Impa yelled to Zelda, who nodded and rushed around to Tennessee's side.

Meanwhile, they continued to fight, and eventually, both had delivered quite a few minor wounds upon one another. They eventually had to stop for a moment, lest they both pass out. They stood across from one another, breathing rather heavily.

"Well, I have to admit." Janek grinned, holding a finger to a cut on his lip. "You might be the death of me, Lady Impa."

"Maybe you should've trained harder."

"Ah, defiant to the end. The true Sheikah Way." He straightened up, arms out. "But...I must say-"

He froze for a split moment, a split moment where he suddenly whirled around, sword held up just as chain wrapped around it out of nowhere. He glanced at it in surprise just as it was yanked from his grasp and into the air. Impa looked up to where it had flown off to, watching it sail upwards...and into Link's hands. The Knight was mid-air, but falling fast towards the ground. The chain disappeared into Link's left gauntlet, the hero landing hard on the road, before saving himself from injury by going into a roll forward.

He stopped suddenly in a kneeling position, right arm outwards as another chain shot out from his right gauntlet this time. Rather than wrapping around Janek, it instead stabbed into his chest like a spear, the chain going rigid as Link tugged back on it. Janek went flying forward, while Link continued moving with loosing any momentum whatsoever, slamming right into Janek and pinning him to the ground, placing his own sword to his throat.

"... _Shit_." That was the only word the Yiga could mutter in response to the quick series of events that just unfolded. But he quickly recognized the hero who was pinning him down at the moment. "Hey, you're that hero...Link, right?" He sounded shocked. "What the hell? You're dead! The Three impaled you last I heard."

"I got better." Link's voice was above a growl, but had enough room for snark. Around the corner, Sidon appeared, breathing heavily from trying to keep up with him. "Sidon, help Zelda."

"Uh, yeah..." The Zora Prince tiredly stopped in his tracks, turning to head over to her.

Link's glare only increased in intensity as he pressed the blade closer to the Yiga's neck. Janek feared even swallowing would accidentally slice his throat open. "Listen up, I'm gonna ask you a question, and you're gonna answer truthfully." The blade pressed ever-so-closer to flesh. "Or we'll find out if your neck really does whistle like a banshee if you cut it just the right way."

"Link!" Zelda's mouth dropped in surprise.

Janek's mouth formed a thin line. "...Well, there's no incentive for me to answer falsely then, eh?"

"You'd better, or I'll get Teba to put a hole in your fucking head while I'm at it."

The sheer killing intent emanating from the Hero was giving Janek some pause, so he started to figure he should just be pragmatic, lest he loose his head. As best he could, he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Fine."

"In the Divine Beasts, there are Shrines of Resurrection, Sheikah Technology." Link said, easing the blade back a bit. "We thought there was only one, but there is definitely more. So I've reason to believe that the Champion who we thought died all those years ago, did not in fact die and have been hanging in the grey area between life and death."

Janek raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, tell me this," he placed the blade closer again. "Where are they?"

"Link, what are you talking about?" Zelda was now quite worried for her Knight's mental health. "The Champions died...and there can't be Shrines of Resurrection inside the Divine Beasts, we would've noticed them."

"There is, Princess." Sidon said with all-seriousness. "I accompanied him into Vah Ruta just a while ago. He stated that he had had dreams, premonitions of someone summoning him to the Divine Beasts, to hidden rooms. We found one such room in Vah Ruta and we found one of these so-called Shrines inside. We're sure of it, Mipha is alive."

"And not just Mipha." Link said, voice dripping with venom. "Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali. They're all alive."

Zelda blinked, trying to take in this new information, mouth agape. She was coming to the same realization that Link had. If none of this had happened, if the voices hadn't reached out to them, the champions, their old friends would've been locked away in those shrines for a long, long time. Perhaps never to be found ever again. Such a thought shook her to her very core.

Ar-Janek remained firm however, gaze locked with Link's, killing intent being flung both ways until, after a moment, he chuckled.

"Figured all that out, did ya? Way-to-go, Sherlock." He placed a finger to his lip. "That, of course, comes to your final question...Where they are. I mean, if those Shrines did exist and you have proof that, perhaps, they were used by their former occupants...then where are the occupants themselves?"

"Quite bullshitting me." The blade was grazing the skin now. "I'm in no mood."

"Of course, I should know all about it, y'know?" Janek laughed. "After all, I'm the one who took 'em. All four of them!"

"You bastard!"

 ** _TH-TH-Thoom!_**

Link's exclamation was drowned out by a three loud rumbles down the street. Sidon and Zelda both jumped and looked down the street as bits of rubble flew by. Tennessee grunted, sitting up while holding his wound. "That...came from...the square."

A dark, ominous presence accompanied the rumbling, familiar to both Link and Zelda right off the bat, while the others present got a warning via the Master Sword, which glowed and flashed rapidly on Link's back. Link himself had leaned back and looked down the road, gaze focused solely that way. Janek took this chance to kick him off, rolling onto his feet and yanking out chain-blade from his chest, dropping it unceremoniously.

"You can keep the sword." He said wryly, hands together as he vanished like a Yiga Footsoldier would.

Link frowned at the empty space, but ultimately tossed the Yiga's sword away like it was trash. Impa was already at his back as they both passed Zelda. Sidon made to get up, but Link told him to get Tennessee and himself to safety, lest they be outclassed in this battle. The three quickly entered the town square, instantly hearing the screams of anyone who happened to be outside at the time and those who went outside to see the commotion.

Seeing the Shadow Yiga standing in the square sent most of everyone back inside almost instantly. Which was good, since the heroes didn't have to worry about casualties. The leader, Chikara, only managed a half-turn towards them, appearing all theatrical, before Link gave out a yell as he charged forward. He slammed his fist into his shoulder, activating the dormant elytra device on his back. He shot forward with the speed of an arrow, Master Sword at the ready just as he deactivated it, clashing blades with Chikara while Chie and Yūki stepped back in surprise.

" ** _What!? You live!?_** " Chikara screeched with anger. " _ **How!? I stabbed you clean through!**_ "

"Oh yeah, and I'm none-too-happy about it!" Link snarled, idle hand going for his belt.

They disengaged just as Link held out his left hand, which held the Sheikah slate. The Shadow Yiga got maybe a few seconds to realize there was glowing blue bomb at their feet before Link jumped back and it exploded, sending them all in different directions. Without wasting a second, he tapped the screen, activating _Stasis_ , and thrust the device towards Chikara, who was the first on their feet. The leader of the three seemed ready to go at it, but soon found himself bound by golden chains.

In a single movement, Link clipped the Slate to his belt again and shot his now free hand outwards, the Chainblade on top of his gauntlet gliding out just inches from his knuckles, and right into Chikara's chest. With how big he was, Link found that pulling _him_ towards himself was not an option, so he instead pull himself towards _him_. Which worked wonderfully and he both stabbed Chikara through the chest and tackled him to the ground at the same time.

There was pause in the air as Chie and Yūki surrounded Link as he stood up and withdrew the Master Sword from the fallen Yiga's chest cavity. He turned around and glared at the remaining two, just asking for them to tag-team him. "C'mon...I got my revenge on him, let's do this."

" _ **Funny, that.**_ "

The voice was behind him, while Chie and Yūki were definitely not. Link didn't even get a chance to say "oh shit" before getting blasted off his feet, his ears popping from the mere shock of the blow. The Master Sword went flying from his grasp at the same time, but he was too focused on covering his head as he flew through the air. He landed on his back, tumbling and rolling for a minute before slamming into a wall.

With a groan, he rolled onto his stomach, hair falling over his eyes as he tried to stand, but found that his balance seemed be off so he was forced to lean against the wall. He looked around, finding a cloud of dust had been kicked up, and...the clouds had parted.

How hard had they hit him...?

As the dust cleared, and he noticed that everyone in the vicinity had been blown off their feet, he suddenly realized that they _hadn't_ hit him. But before he could even fathom what that shockwave was or where it had come from, he froze as he saw the Shadow Yiga approach him, albeit in a calm stride. He realized that Yūki, the female, had picked up the Master Sword and was holding it with seemingly no trouble, it's glowing blade dormant and absent of the rapid pulsing it possessed before.

" _ **You've made our job easier, Hero.**_ " Chikara chuckled, rubbing his chest wound. " _ **And while your skills and resourcefulness are admirable, we are sad to say you will not survive this encounter. Our master decrees it!**_ "

"Well...you can tell your Master he can go to hell..." Link growled lowly, forcing himself off the wall.

" _ **Duly noted.**_ " The lead chuckled.

That chuckle was the last thing Link heard before he suddenly went deaf to everything except a loud ringing noise. It was the only sound around him, drowning everything else out. He clamped his hands over his ears on instinct, but it was too late to prevent it. He stopped wincing for a split moment, cracking an eye open to see what had happened.

The sight before him was both elating and terrifying.

Chikara and Chie were standing up after apparently being knock down again, now standing right in-front of him. Zelda and Impa were closer now, but obviously still recovering from the initial shockwave, and all of them were also suffering from the noise as well. But the biggest thing of the entire situation, of them all...was Twilight.

He stood where the Shadow Yiga had before, his left arm punched clean through Yūki's back, his hand sticking out the front, stained with black, oily blood. His left side starting from his torso was glowing, almost ethereal with as separate hairstyle than the right side. Now that he saw it, he realized his side was a reflection of Time's Fierce Deity Form, but something was different. There was a faint red glow in the white void that was his left eye, like the remnants or beginnings of a pupil.

With a completely calm, yet determined expression. He withdrew his hand from Yūki's body, letting it fall. Twilight did take the Master Sword from her grasp just as she fell however, twirling the sword in his hands as he turned to face the last two.

" _ **Yūki...**_ " Chie gaped in horror.

" _ **Y-you...killed her..!**_ " Chikara stammered.

" **Of course...** " Twilight said, voice...ghostly. " **Now, as my descendant said, I would like for you to kindly leave this place and return to your master. Tell him the devil has reserved him a spot in hell, just for him.** " He took a step forward, a light grin on his face. " **And that _I_ don't like to be kept waiting.** "

" _ **I'll kill you!**_ " Chie roared. " _ **Wraith or not; Deity or not! You're dead!**_ "

Twilight chuckled, eyes closing as he took a step forward. On his left side, underneath the facial tattoos of the Fierce Deity form, branches of black and dark-blue lines began to cross his skin, even up his left ear. All in a perfect pattern that seemed none-too-different from Twilit markings. Then, he opened his left eye, and his left eye only. The infinite whiteness had been drowned out by a black void, the ghost of a pupil replaced by a full one, colored crimson and bloody orange, the black pupil narrowed. It seemed as if bits of the darkness surrounding it jumped onto the pupil, as if to claim it.

Then...he smiled, ever so lightly.

" **I'm _Waiting_.** "

And with those words uttered, Link swore he saw the Yiga realize their chances of winning just became slim to none.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh...Time? That's not...what was supposed to happen...I think you turned Twilight evil. O_O**

 **Hey everyone! Looks like I finally did it! And it's only 6:30 AM on a Tuesday morning! Ain't life grand?**

 **Now, because of the amount of information and the size of this chapter, I like to call this the "Jumper-Cable" or "Jump-Start" chapter. It's officially Chapter 40, technically, so it'll be the groundwork for the future of Routine.**

 **\- You may have noticed, during my absence, my writing style has changed. That's because I have been away from this story for so long and have been dabbling with Naruto Fanfiction, which is fun too. Because of that experience, I can write some damn impressive "Magic-Eye" sequences though, like Twilight's " _Twilit Eye_ " at the end.**

 **Of course, I'm not turning this into a Naruto rip-off, that would be cheap. (Though the "Twilight" impaling someone with his fucking arm was _definitely_ inspired by Sasuke) The eye thing is just the setup for another part of the story, it has **_some_ **significance, but not much.**

 **\- As for other things, like Isu's chainblades, those are based on a cut-concept from Assassin's Creed 3. They were replaced by Rope Darts in the final game because they were too "Fantasy"-like. So, since Isu is a very "Assassin"-like character, I originally wrote for him to use rope darts and simply have a Hidden Blade as well, but I scrapped that and rewrote it for him to have a more "fantasy" weapon like the chainblade, which is essentially a wrist-mounted hookshot that functions like a dagger too.**

 **\- Speaking of rewrites, if you've noticed, I changed the nature of Link's injures in the last chapter "Mortality". If you don't want to re-read it, simply put, he was impaled by Chikara rather than being blasted away and bleeding out. It's more in line with the saga's theme.**

 **But oh boy, hyping up the old Champions and whatnot and the next Chapter is gonna be great and Eeeeee! I can't wait! :D**

 **\- Link is _not_ a merry man, oh no he is not! _Ahh_ , emotional turmoil. Sidon is either in shock or still doesn't 100% believe it.**

 **\- The Zelda shared-consciousness thing is something I've been thinking of including for some time. It was used in the OOT Manga, but I wasn't sure if I should really do it. Until, that is, I watched the Nintendo E3 of Smash Bros. and saw that BOTW!Zelda was left out because she preferred research over fighting. But, since I couldn't do a proper Sheik thing without re-writing several chapters (and that's no fun), I decided on a shared-consciousness.**

 **\- Speaking of Sheik, if his real name is any indication, Silas is essentially going to the Yiga's Sheik. With that, I like to mention that the Sheikah language in BOTW is actually based on the english language, but I wanted Silas to go between speaking Sheikah and New Hylian at random, I decided to have him use Latin-phrases and words in place of the verbal Sheikah language. I like it.**

 **\- Ar-Janek, great assassin, horrible infiltrator ;** **Tennessee, good soldier, great detective.**

* * *

 **Oh, and I almost forgot! I'm doing drawings for Routine on Deviantart! If you'd like to see them, please check it out. But since fanfiction links suck (Wild: "Heey...")** **, just look up " Archangel501" on deviantart. I've just released another drawing for this chapter exclusively, giving us a look at Twilight's new form.**

 **Have a good day!**


	41. -The End?-

To **DragonTamer8** : "Dude, you f*cked me up! I was in a great mood and almost done with the next chapter when I read your review, then I was depressed for the whole day. I still feel like complete crap man, that wasn't even cool! _But_ , I get where you're coming from, and you won't have to worry about that in the future. You put the final nail in the coffin, mate."

* * *

Hey readers!

So...I've been quite busy with Personal stuff, yeah? I was never sure when I'd get back to writing,  
especially since my computer is on the fritz and I _really_ dislike writing on mobile.

I've had time to reflect on Routine and what my goal for it is. What was my big plan?  
The endgame I surely should have thought of by now?

Frankly, I don't have a damn clue.  
Where _was_ I going with this?

Routine is weird, all over the place, and abides by it's own rules, it's own canon.  
I've referenced entirely different game series, introduced aspects from said game series,  
and even rewrote a good deal of canon Zelda stories while I was at it.

It's insane and I'm questioning whether it was a good idea to go with what I wanted, what I thought was "cool",  
rather than what you guys were hoping for.

Of course, you've got to have your twists...but sheesh, this story is a five-inch long corkscrew at this point.

I've read the recent reviews...and **ouch** by the way.

Personally, I feel like I've failed you guys. I wanted to give you a good story...  
but I sorta-fucked up and made a mess of it (Understatement of the damn century).

But I want to fix that, and introduce a story on the side too (though, that'll come later.)

-o-o-o-

So,  
 **I am remastering and/or rewriting Routine.**

Since I was literally going nowhere with this, and I've already made far too many mistakes to reasonably rectify with updates and such,  
I'm gonna go with a clean slate to tell a better, more reasonable story.

I will be changing some key and small details of the plot to be more "zelda-ish". I'll be removing references to "Wraiths", along with some outlandish references to other game series. Some parallels that I like will remain, but most will be changed or removed all together ( _cough_ Elytra _cough_ ). I plan on implementing whole new arcs into the remaster to add to the "Breath of the Wild" feel.

Yes, it will be separated into arcs, just like it's predecessor, but with more impacting story telling. No more 65k word chapters.

As for the old story, I will keep it up for the sake of memories and to show  
that I, too, am human and make mistakes.  
I know Routine has many fans, and it has many haters and fans-turned-haters, but I guess all parties get a deal out of this  
announcement. With it not being officially discontinued and being improved upon. So all's well, I hope.

-o-o-o-

Anywho...That's the gist of it, if you guys have questions or, even better, suggestions, please PM me or leave a review!  
I want this to be a fantastic story everyone will enjoy.

Also, for long-time readers, scroll down to for a preview of a brand-new Zelda fic I've been working on!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda:  
"The Courageous, The Wise, and The Powerful."**

 **Test-Preview**

Dust swirled across the open air, tiny bits tickling and irritating his nose. The blonde rider tugged up on his bandanna, steely sapphires sweeping across the landscape, taking in the grassy knolls and hills that surrounded the camp to the north. Their destination. He clicked his tongue twice, tugging on the reins as the horse below him gave a whinny before continuing downhill.

His companion followed suit, her head lowered even as the sun was blocked by a thick overcast of murky-grey, the makings of a storm. Her brown hair rolled down her back, tied in a crude ponytail that poked out from her hat.

Link raised his scarred face up, eyes unwavering from their fixed roaming of the surrounding area. He had already spotted three more riders, two of whom had rifles aimed right at them. But he didn't go for his sidearm knowing full well that, if they wanted them dead, they would've pasted them already. He was confident in a "I'm too important to be dead" kind of way. It wasn't arrogance, but fact in this situation.

"Link..." His companion muttered, unease trickling into her tone.

"I see them." He growled back, eyes locked forward. "Keep calm, we're almost there."

The two trotted slowly into camp, riding through an ever-increasing posse of degenerates and outlaws. All of whom didn't take too kindly to the gleaming badge Link proudly flourished on his chest. They were eventually stopped in the center of it all, surrounded on all sides with no shortage of firearms trained on them. An idle hand ran through the mane of his mare as Link dismounted, followed quickly by his companion, who took the time to lift a heavy bag off her saddle. They exchanged subtle nods, and met the seething glares of their welcoming party with equally vicious stares.

In the center of the camp, it's desert theme contrasting horribly with the dull grass, stood a nice tent that their leader stayed in. Link nearly snorted at the mere tackiness of it, but refrained in light of the sensitive atmosphere and the numerous weapons centered on them. The tent flap was thrown open, a tall, imposing beast of a man stepping out.

"...Link." Ganondorf grinned in a feral fashion, red eyes glinting as they darted over to his plus-one. "And Princess Zelda? My-My, I'm surprised you bothered to leave the confines of the castle after what happened the last time." He stroked his goatee then tipped up his worn hat. "Do you have what I want?"

Link held his hand out backwards, beckoning Zelda to give him the heavy bag she carried. She obliged and Link promptly tossed the bag to Ganondorf's feet, quick enough that one could think the bag was poison. "All six bars, Ganon."

The stocky gerudo knelt down to scoop up the bag, reaching inside and pulling out a large bar of gold that glinted dimly, even in the overcast. He turned it over in his hands, tossing it back and forth between them like a bored child would with a ball. He eventually stopped, dropping the rest of them to the ground, but his grip remained on the one he had played with.

Zelda tensed as Ganon stared at them, while Link remained passive, the neutral look he adopted washing away into a smug grin as he snapped the bar in twain. The interior betrayed the exterior, being colored a dull bronze rather than gold. Many, many guns were suddenly cocked and aimed at them, while Zelda produced her rifle, aiming at Ganon in retaliation.

Link stood firm however, meeting the Gerudo's glare evenly.

"What? No love for your former boss?" Ganon said, smugness washing away into anger. "Did you really think I would take the fake gold? That I would save face and run away with my tail between my legs? You of all people should know, I'm better than that, Link! I am no coward, and yet you treat me as such!?"

Link remained quiet for a moment, before stepping forward suddenly enough to make several almost pull their triggers. While they didn't, Ganon wasn't willing to take no precautions. Yet Link was now face-to-face with the Gerudo, glaring up at him with steeled eyes as a sawed-off shotgun was jammed into his stomach.

"No." He drawled, unconcerned. "I just wanted to piss you off before I kill you."

 _ **CHOOM!**_

* * *

 **A/N:  
** **Yeah! Wild West Zelda!**

 **While this is just a test of the scenario, I do have most of it planned out. With it's story being largely realistic and gritty, being inspired by old west flicks and games like Red Dead Redemption. It's gonna take place in the Adult Era, a Two-Hundred years after Spirit Tracks.**

 **Yeah, the cartoony, light-hearted Toon-Link has a badass gunslinger as a descendant. Go figure.**


End file.
